Los Pasos de Mi Amada
by Mazy Vampire
Summary: La muerte de Candy devasto a Terry al punto de que este se hundiese en una depresión que ni el pasar de los años curo ¿Habrá algo que calme su dolor? ¿Podrá volver a amar? inspirado en la canción "Wake me up, when September ends" EPILOGO
1. Prologo

**Los Pasos de mi Amada.**

**Terry para calmar el dolor que quema su alma decide recorrer los lugares donde su amada Candy vivió, rio, lloro y tuvo grandes aventuras, pero…., no lo hará solo, lo hará con un personaje muy especial…. Léanlo y gócenlo, mi primer fic de Candy Candy…, si preguntan, me inspire en la canción "Wake me up, when September end" de Green Day : - ) **

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué es mejor para el alma,<br>sufrir insultos de Fortuna, golpes, dardos,  
>o levantarse en armas contra el océano del mal,<br>y oponerse a él y que así cesen?_

Habían caído las tinieblas en la ciudad de Nueva York, era una noche de Febrero de 1920, las calles oscuras, y un suceso extraño ocurria en la ciudad, estaba nevando, y muchas parejas salian a pasear aprovechando el delicioso clima, mientras la nieve estaba cayendo, una joven pareja caminaba, tomados de la mano, se les veía felices, aunque la chica….., su rostro expresaba tanto alegría como preocupación, observaba al joven castaño que andaba con ella, como jugaba con la nieve, como un niño de seis años.

-Ven Candy – exclamaba el joven castaño, arrodillándose en la nieve y alzando su mano hacia esta, la cual la acepto tímidamente

-¿Qué te sucede? Has actuado extraño todo el día

La joven pareja tenia no mas de un par de meses de haber contraído nupcias, a la pobre chica le habían cizañado el alma, tratando de separarla del joven chico, el era actor, pero no cualquier actor, el era Terrence Grandchester, el hijo del duque de Grandchester, todos sabían que el era un rebelde sin causa, pero no sabían, que el amor de la hija menor de los Andley, lo había cambiado, para siempre. La joven con los ojos a punto de reventar a llorar se armo de valor y se arrodillo junto a Terry en la nieve y lo miro hacia sus profundos ojos zafiro

Terry….., debo decirte algo – Candy se sentía nerviosa y feliz a la vez, era una mezcla de sentimientos, sus lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus sonrosadas mejillas, y Terry limpio sus lagrimas tratando de calmar la angustia de la rubia.

Oh Dios, Tárzan Pecoso, ven aquí – el castaño la abrazo – se que estos meses han sido muy fuertes para ti, es un cambio drástico, pero, estamos llevando las verdes y las maduras juntos, nada evitara que este amor que sentimos tu y yo continúe hasta la eternidad - sonrió

Candy reía mientras lloraba, había algo mas en esa risa, a la cual Terry hacia sentir el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, pero el se extrañaba de esa risa también

Pecosa ¿que pasa?, primero llorabas y ahora ríes, ¿Qué me quieres decir?

Terry….., no sabes lo feliz que me haces, cuando te vi en Mauritania, hiciste saltar a mi corazón, en San Pablo, me enamoraste, las vacaciones en Escocia, cuando me besaste por primera vez ¿lo recuerdas?

Como no recordarlo, me golpeaste después de eso, pegas de verdad, pero…., ese es un puño que no duele, si viene de la mujer que amo, y amare el resto de mi vida

La rubia se acerco a el y lo tomo por el rostro, sus grandes y hermosos ojos verdes tenían ese pequeño secreto que Terry quería saber, el poso sus labios en los de la rubia, saboreando la esencia de los mismos con cada suave movimiento, se separaron un momento y ella sonrió

-Te amo Terry…., y no sabes de que manera, antes, sentía ese vacio que quemaba en mi corazón que ni mis amigos podían apagar, pero, tu lo cambiaste todo, son los regalos mas grandes que Dios me ha dado y los amare a ambos, por siempre, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir

¿Ambos? ¿Por qué ambos? – exclamo el castaño, observo la sonrisa de Candy y su mano, la cual se dirigía hasta su vientre, Terry tuvo una revelación, empezó a sonreír, el y Candy se pusieron de pie y se miraron cara a cara, el joven ingles estaba en shock, no lo podía creer, se volvió a poner de rodillas y con enormes lagrimas de felicidad, poso su cabeza en el vientre de su pecosa, para poder admirar el regalo de la vida desde el exterior

-Hola… ¿sabes quien soy? Soy papá, tu mami me acaba de dar la mejor sorpresa, que ya no seremos dos, sino tres…..,– rio Terry, tanta felicidad no le cavia en el pecho.

Y es un hijo de ambos, fruto de nuestro amor, tuyo y mío, ya nada puede opacar tanta felicidad – acto seguido Candy toma a Terry por las solapas del abrigo y lo atrae coquetamente hacia si, y lo besa tiernamente, la nieve cae lentamente sobre la joven pareja.

Al día siguiente los Andley se enteran de la noticia del embarazo de Candy, el primero en sentir la emoción fue Albert, la señora Elroy lo único que hizo fue sonreír por la felicidad de su sobrina, Archie farfullaba que el hijo de Candy seria un muchachito pecoso y rebelde, lo cual molestaba un poco a Candy, la Familia Leagan no lo tomo muy bien, ya que eso quería decir que la herencia Andley terminaría en manos de Candy y su hijo, todo había sido de maravilla ese día, Candy y Terry se sentían dichosos de que la familia empezase a cambiar por el hecho de un nuevo miembro en la familia

-Candy, le escribí a Richard y a Eleonore, con la tremenda noticia

- ¿Así? Ya me imagino la expresión de ambos

-Esta mañana recibí una llamada de Eleonore, estaba contentísima, aunque me dio como una especie de regaño por convertirla en abuela tan temprano, de mi padre ni me quiero imaginar, pero, solo se que vendrán buenos tiempos para nosotros, tu y yo, seremos un felices para siempre.

Durante el el primer trimestre, Terry estaba loco de la emocion, practicaba menos horas en el teatro para estar al lado de Candy, la cual tuvo que tomarse una pequeñas vacaciones en el hospital en donde trabajaba para dedicarse a cuidar de su embarazo, todos los dias caminaban como de costumbre por Central Park, Terry acariciando a cada momernto el vientre de Candy, el cual ya se estaba empezado a notar y ella admirando los momentos felices que estaban teniendo

-Pecosa, si es varon deberiamos ponerle Terry

-¿Como dices? Otro niño mimado por favor, si es varon por que no le ponemos Richard o Albert

-No..., tal vez Albert pero Richard no

-Mi amor, algun dia debes solucionar los problemas con tu padre

-lo se pero es..., es tan desesperante, debemos hablar, pero eso no sera ni hoy ni mañana – farfullo el castaño

-Y cambiando el tema..., ¿si es una niña?

-una niña? uumm, no se me habia ocurrido, bueno, si sale rubia, cabellos rizados, ojos verdes y muchas pecas se llamara Candice

-olvidalo Terrence Greum Grandchester, no le pondre ese nombre, tal vez como segundo, pero no esta entre mis opciones aunque..., si es una niña de cabellos rizados castaños ...

la rubia se poso al oido de Terry, el cual empezo a sonreir al escuchar lo que ella le decia

-¿es en serio? ¿la llamaremos asi? La verdad es un nombre elegante y tiene porte Grandchester

-bueno ya tenemos las opciones si es un niño o una niña, ahora solo debemos esperar a que esta preciosidad quiera salir

-Pero no nos apresuremos Tarzan pecoso, aun tenemos tiempo para escoger su nombre y tal vez para ir planificando otro

-Terry! estas algo loco, pero, anhelo formar una enorme familia contigo a mi lado

-Yo tambien Candy, y dentro de poco tendremos al primero de muchos, lo prometo...

Las palabras de Terry reflejaban tanta sinceridad, y tanto calor para Candy, ella solo podía imaginar tener a ese pequeño en sus brazos y brindarle todo su amor, pero, las nubes oscuras iban a sombrear todo su mundo, y solo quedaría pena y dolor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Meses después…**

Terry acababa de llegar del Times Square, de los ensayos de la obra mas esperada en Nueva York, _Hamlet_, su esposa estaba a tan solo semanas para dar a luz, el le había comprado rosas, sabia que ella las amaba, entro cuidadosamente a su hogar, entonces escucho gemidos que provenían de su habitación

-Candy!

Fue lo único que pudo decir, dejo caer su saco y las rosas y corrió hasta donde provenían los gemidos, encontró a Candy en el suelo, junto a una laguna de agua que se encontraba en el piso, había roto fuente

-Por Dios! Si faltan tres semanas, debo llevarte al hospital inmediatamente

El joven castaño alzo entre sus brazos a Candy, la cual estaba llorando del dolor, y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta su auto, debía legar a tiempo, no tuvo la oportunidad de telefonearle a Albert ni a nadie, lo único que le importaba en ese instante era la seguridad de su pecosa y su primogénito

-Muy bien Candy, respira hondo y relájate, ya llegaremos pronto al hospital – exclamaba el tratando de calmar a la rubia, acelero su auto a lo mas que pudo, pero en el camino las contracciones de Candy se iban acelerando, por suerte los conocimientos de la misma como enfermera la ayudaron a controlar el dolor.

-Terryyyy….., date prisa por favor, no…, no me siento nada bien – exclamaba la rubia hiperventilando

-Tranquila pecosa, ya falta poco, pronto conoceremos al próximo Grandchester

-Bueno…., Ahg…, se va a parecer más a su padre – musitaba Candy mientras trataba de soportar el dolor

-Tranquila pecosa, ya falta poco, pronto conoceremos al próximo Grandchester, aprieta mi mano...

-Ahg Candy no tan fuerte me vas a romper la mano

-Lo..., lo siento, pero apresúrate

La joven pareja llego al hospital y allí la recibieron varios enfermeros y doctores, Candy jamás soltó la mano de Terry, este entro a sala de parto sin antes telefonear a su madre y a la familia de la rubia, la emoción de Terry por ver a su hijo era inmensurable, mientras Candy estaba en la cama esperando al doctor, algo empieza a pasar, los monitores empiezan a hacer ruidos extraños y la respiración de la rubia se vuelve disneica (se dificulta), Terry se preocupa y sale a buscar al doctor

-Por favor, auxilio! Un doctor!– gritaba el castaño al borde del colapso

En ese instante aparece una joven doctora residente, la joven era rubia de ojos grises, esta no pasaba los veinte años, la cual se decide a atender el parto Candy, a la cual le administraron oxigeno y Pitosin para tranquilizarla e iniciar labor de parto, Terry se dirigió hasta la cabecera para tomar la mano de su pecosa

-Muy bien Candice, mi nombre es Leah Summer, voy a atender tu parto, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No muy bien….., me falta el aire y tenia un poco de dolor de cabeza en la mañana

La joven doctora puso una expresión de asombro antes los síntomas de la joven

-Muy bien equipo, escuchen, tenemos una alerta, estén al pendiente de los dignos vitales, Candy, tranquilízate, todo va a salir bien, es hora de que este bebe vea la luz

La joven doctora le dio ánimos a Candy, en su fuero interno sabia que estaba en buenas manos, Terry estaba nervioso, tenia un palpito, algo le decía que no todo iba a salir bien, el parto duro mucho mas de lo que todos pensaron, la noche había caído, así como un torrencial aguacero, fuera de la sala de parto estaba Eleonore Backer y la enorme familia de Candy esperando la llegada del bebe, Annie y Archie tuvieron permiso para ingresar a acompañar a Candy, la cual estaba muy debilitada por el esfuerzo, no solo estaba débil, había perdido gran cantidad de sangre.

-Cariño, empuja, el bebe nacerá pronto… hazlo, cariño, hazlo.- Terry sonriendo-. Candy Trato de sonreírle también. Pero de su boca tan solo salió un grito:

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Esto es insoportable!- tomo la mano del castaño con fuerza

-Empuje señora!- decía la doctora

-¡Aaaaaaaaaahhh!- grito Candy de nuevo mientras empujaba.

Ya eran mas de las once de la noche del martes 13 de Septiembre, cuando en la sala se escucho un llanto que conmociono a todos, Annie y Archie se abrazaron al ver a la cosita mas linda que cabe imaginar, Terry estaba feliz y orgulloso, abrazaba a Candy por haberle dado su mayor felicidad

-Felicidades Terrence y Candice, ustedes son los padres de una hermosa y fuerte niña – exclamo la Doctora Leah, la cual le entrego a la joven pareja una personita de piel rosadita llorando a todo pulmón, Terry toma a la bebe entre sus brazos y ve a su enorme felicidad, una niña de cabellos castaños y nariz espingada, este empezó a llorar de felicidad junto a Candy, la cual estaba exhausta, tomo a su hija en brazos y observo cada detalle de la joya que tenia en sus brazos.

-Es hermosa, es nuestra niñita –dijo Candy en lágrimas mientras besaba la cabecita de su hija - eres tan hermosa mi vida, no sabes cuanto te amo, te amo con locura mi dulce muñequita

-Si, es nuestra, ahora tengo a dos mujercitas, jaja, dos pecosas revoltosas, gracias Candy por este hermoso regalo – lloraba el castaño, sentía que su felicidad estaba completa y que seria así para siempre, entonces, el palpito de Terry se hace realidad, las maquinas empiezan de nuevo a hacer ruidos, los cuales se vuelven mas fuertes y a Candy le cuesta respirar mas

-Doctora que pasa? No es normal que sangre tanto..., y..., las maquinas porque suenan – titubeaba Annie observando la escena

-Oh por Dios! Doctora que le pasa a mi prima! – gritaba Archie espantado por la escena

-Hay hemorragia uterina y esta entrando en paro, enfermeros sáquenlos de aquí, necesito ayuda con el desfibrilador y necesito 2mm de adrenalina – exclamo la doctora actuando para salvar la vida de la rubia, a Terry le quitaron a su hija parta llevarla a cuidados prenatales y sacarlo a el también de la sala, pero el renuente se negó a salir de la sala, quería estar con su pecosa.

Fuera de la sala Archie estaba apoyado en el piso con las manos en la cabeza y Annie lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de Albert, todos empezaron a preocuparse, el primero fue Albert, al que le rodaron varias lagrimas al saber lo que estaba sucediendo en esa sala, y le pedía a Dios que su hija adoptiva saliese de ese mal trago.

Dentro de la sala las cosas iban de mal en peor, las pulsaciones de Candy aumentaban a más de 120, y sus respiraciones se dificultaba cada vez más, era imposible parar la hemorragia, Terry tomaba la mano de la rubia fuertemente, bañado en lágrimas al igual que esta

-Pecosa….., por favor lucha, , ten fuerza de voluntad… vive – decía casi suplicando

-Terry….., no…, no puedo, en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos me enseñaste a ser valiente y a luchar, y en…., en el tiempo que estuve aquí, llore, reí, ame….., viví – decía esta entrecortadamente mientras la doctora y su equipo de enfermeros le intentaban salvar la vida.

-No…., no hables como si fueses a morir, tu…., tu vivirás, te quedaras conmigo y con nuestra hija…, por favor, Candy, tu me renovaste el alma, estuviste conmigo en todo…, si tu te vas yo me voy contigo

-¿Y nuestra pequeña?, Terry…., no la abandones nunca, y protégela como a tu vida…., dile…, que siempre la ame y que jamás la dejare sola, promete que la amaras y cuidaras con todo tu corazón…. Promételo Terry – suplicaba la rubia

-No Candy…., tu estarás conmigo, la criaremos juntos, recuerdas lo que nos dijimos el día en que aceptaste ser mi esposa, en _la salud y en la enfermedad, en la tristeza y en la alegría, en las buenas y en las malas_

_-Hasta que la muerte nos separe- _no, eso no nos separara, estaré contigo siempre – la rubia estrecho su mano con la de Terry – Por favor…, promételo – dijo suplicantemente.

-Candy no...

-Amor, acéptalo, yo creo que ya lo hice. La voluntad del Señor es inentendible para nosotros… pero hay que acatarla…

-¡Me importa un bledo! No te puedes morir. Pecosa, tienes una familia, ¿vas a dejarme a mí? ¿Al bebe? Tienes una vida por delante.

- Terry, entiéndeme. No lo puedo evitar... no es mi voluntad… la doctora y los enfermeros no pueden hacer nada, la hemorragia no cesa, por favor..., promételo por favor, ella _es un pedacito mío y tuyo…_

-Lo prometo! Juro que la amare y la protegeré… ¿me dejaras solo? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?

-No te quedaras solo… nuestra hija se quedara contigo… será tu ángel de la guardia… ella es una niña especial, es nuestra, tuya y mía, y es lo único mío que puedo dejarte…

- Te Amo pecosa – dijo Terry, el cual beso sus sedosos labios tiernamente

-Yo También Te amo Terry – dijo Candy con una sonrisa en los labios, y diciendo esto las maquinas hicieron un sonido largo y agudo, todos sus signos vitales cayeron, la doctora Leah luchaba para revivir a una Candy inerte, pero era inútil, dejo el desfibrilador en una mesa, y con pesar miro a sus enfermeras

-Hora del deceso 11:55 pm del 13 de Septiembre de 1920

La joven galena intento sacar a Terry de la sala

-Terry…., por favor ven….., ya no hay nada que hacer, se ha ido

-No…., no…, mi pecosa no….., ella no, Leah, haz algo, ella no se puede ir, no ahora

-No, eso es todo, ya no puedo hacer mas la deje ir, y no pude hacer nada mas para salvarla, lo siento...

Terry estaba abrazando el cuerpo de su amada Candy, lloraba desconsoladamente, gritaba el nombre de su pecosa, jamás se había visto a un hombre llorar y amar a alguien de tal manera, la lluvia y los relámpagos acompañaron a Terry y a la joven doctora en la pequeña sala, y los llantos de las personas que estaban fuera de la sala, silenciaron el llanto del joven , se había ido…., lo mas amado para Terry se había ido, jamás volvería a sentir su risa, su alegría, sus locuras, no volverían los ocasos juntos, ni los paseos por Central Park no volvería a escuchar las mil maneras en que esta le decía Te amo

Para Terry Grandchester la vida se había vuelto nada…...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, es para mi un honor realizar mi primer fic de Candy Candy, la verdad es una hermosa historia de Amor, pero las odiosas de las autoras no quisieron que ella y Terry terminasen juntos..., yo jugué un poquito con los personajes al punto de matar al personaje principal de la historia, pero bueno, pretendo hacer sufrir un poco a Terry pero descuiden, el encontrara la felicidad en lo mas profundo de su alma, pero bueno, creo que estoy divagando mucho, así que dejo a las lectoras para que disfruten este fic..., Kissed´s and Rewiers please<strong>


	2. Las Heridas del Alma

**CHAPTER II**

_"Apágate, apágate fugaz candela!_

_La vida sólo es una sombra que camina, un pobre actor_

_Que se contonea y consume su turno en el escenario, y luego no se le oye más. _

_Es un cuento contado por un idiota, lleno de sonido y furia, que no significa nada"._

* * *

><p>Candy había sucumbido a la muerte, era inevitable, de como una chica llena de energia, carisma y amor allá muerto en el amanecer de su vida, por primera vez, la tía abuela Elroy demostró cuanto amaba a la joven pecosa, lloro amargamente, en el hogar de Ponny la noticia enluto a todos y cada uno de los que la conocieron, la familia tuvo que resignarse a perder a otro de los jóvenes pilares de su familia, pero quien no pudo resignarse fue Terry, Archie subió a la que solía ser la habitación de la rubia en la mansión Andley para tratar de consolar al joven ingles<p>

-Terry..., por favor baja – musito Archie entre sollozos y tocando la puerta incesantemente – Terry por favor despierta de ese mundo en el que te encerraste, abajo están centenares de personas despidiendo a Candy, incluso la rata inmunda de Neil Leagan, por favor, tu hija aun esta en el hospital esperando a que tu la vallas a buscar

El castaño abrió la puerta sigilosamente, se podía observar lo demacrado de su rostro por haber llorado toda la noche, se había mordido su labio fuertemente al punto de sangrar, solo pudo articular una breve oración entre el llanto

-"Despiértame cuando termine Septiembre"

En ese instante Archie lo abrazo y a rastras lo saco de la habitación. La vida de Terry se había hundido hasta lo mas hondo, perder a su pecosa justamente en el momento mas feliz de su vida lo devasto completamente, solo y con una hija a quien criar no seria nada fácil , en el funeral de su pecosa, lloro amargamente, Eleonore Backer había ido a consolar a su único hijo, ella no podía hablar, solo sollozaba y abrazaba fuertemente a Terry mientras este murmuraba lamentaciones con sus ojos cerrados, luego de pasada la medianoche del catorce de Septiembre fue a buscar a su pequeña junto a su madre y Albert, este tenia el corazón roto a la mitad al igual que todos, perdió a su hija, pero al levantarse el día nuevo las cosas se hicieron mas difíciles para otros, sobre todo para Terry, el se arrodillo junto a la tumba de su pecosa, con su bebe en brazos, hacia memoria de todo lo vivido con Candy mientras mordía sus labios tratando de no llorar, el cielo se oscureció, enlutándose, consiguiente, un frio viento soplo, Terry arropo a su hija para que esta no sintiese frio y así, se levanto de la tierra fria y camino hasta su auto, aun con el dolor que oprimía su pecho y mil y un pensamientos suicidas que pasaron por la mente del castaño mientras conducía hasta llegar a Broadway, a su hogar, el cual había perdido vida y se había vuelto gris, entro a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, con su pequeña, tratando de que ella le quitara su dolor

-..-Candy..., vuelve..., vuelve pecosa.., te necesito, no puedo vivir sin ti - el lloro amargamente abrazándo a la bebe, gritaba el nombre de Candy, quería despertar de ese sueño en el cual estaba sumido, y del cual, sabia, que no despertaría jamás….

_**13 Años y nueve meses después….**_

Broadway había cambiado mucho, pero para otros la vida seguía igual, en el Centro Teatral de Times Square se encontraba un hombre mayor, Robert Hathaway, ensayando escenas para la nueva obra de Standford _El Mercader de Venecia_, y tenia como protagonista al famoso actor Terrence Grandchester, el cual ensayaba mientras que sus compañeros se daban un receso, una colega de trabajo, Karen Claise llamaba al castaño, esta estaba con un grupo de actores, los cuales se hacían bromas pesadas

-Grandchester, ven únete al grupo – grito la chica

Terry negó con una amarga sonrisa que plegaba ligeramente las comisuras de los labios, y la fisonomía expresaba una resignación, que impresionaba desagradablemente. En sus ojos de color zafiro no había luz, y su mirada había un dolor profundo que ni el tiempo pudo curar ¿Era que los estragos de una vida licenciosa empañaban el brillo de aquel noble rostro, en otro tiempo puro y rozagante, ahora degradado?

-Muy bien chicos, lo hicieron muy bien el día de hoy, mañana ensayo a las cinco – exclamo el director

Mientras todos se retiraban Terry se quedo en su camerino, así como lo hace durante largas horas, Robert lo había visto hacer lo mismo desde hacia ya casi catorce años, en esta ocasión entro y lo vio recostado en su sillón, con mirada profunda e ida

-Grandchester, será mejor que vayas a tu casa, descansa, hoy fue un día muy pesado – le reclamo el director – El castaño farfullo y se levanto, tomo su abrigo y camino hasta la salida con el señor Hathaway, quien gustosamente lo llevo hasta su casa, era de tarde y a pesar de hacer un sol inclemente el frio del próximo otoño estaba haciendo estragos en las pálidas manos de Terry, llegaron en poco tiempo hasta el hogar de este

-Hey Terry! – Exclamo el director haciendo que este volteara para verlo – saludos a tu hija – diciendo esto se marcho

Terry se quedo observando la fachada de su casa por un momento, para el era difícil cada día entrar y sentir la esencia de rosas, las cuales eran las favoritas de su amada, no tuvo opción, se armo de valor, saco sus llaves y entro, aspiro cada gramo de esencia que había en ese lugar, se sentía tanta calidez allí, en seguida entro a la cocina por un vaso con agua para refrescarse un poco, cuando siente una presencia detrás de el, era una táctica que siempre usaba para espantarlo mientras estaba distraído, pero el ya sabia como lo hacia

- Isabella Candice Grandchester ni se te ocurra hacerlo – volteo con una sonrisa llena de brillo, era el único momento en el que este reía con el alma, solo al ver a la una chica de largos rizos castaños y ojos verdes.

-Papa siempre arruinas las sorpresas – exclamaba la joven, Terry la abrazo y empezó a besar su melena alborotada, era uno de esos momentos que el castaño amaba intensamente. Isabella o "Bella" como el la llamaba era su adoración, su razón de vivir, ese era el nombre perfecto para su hija, y era el que Candy le había dicho al oído hacia casi catorce años, y lo único le había dejado de ella, la joven era una extraña combinación de caracteres inigualable, era rebelde, buscapleitos y poseía un sarcasmo inigualable, como Terry, y tenia la belleza, un corazón de oro, la sencillez y la vitalidad de Candy, y ni hablar del enorme parecido físico que poseía con ella, sus largos cabellos rizados hasta la espalda, con la excepción de que esta los tenia castaños como Terry, unos inigualables ojos verdes y la nariz espingada, incluso las pecas!, pero no tan abundantes , pero para Terry, tener a su niña es lo único que lo salva del abismo.

- Y bien Bella ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – exclamo Terry mientras preparaba te.

-Bueno, no puedo decir que ni bien ni mal, fui para Central Park con unos amigos, luego a la biblioteca, traje varios Libros nuevos, conseguí La piel de Zapa de Honorato de Balzac, y el Perfume de Patrick Sunshki, debes leerlo, tal vez Robert Hathaway quiera sacar una nueva obra de allí, y fui a la casa del abuelo Albert

-¿El esta aquí? Dijo Terry sorprendido

-Sip…., tiene asuntos que resolver me dijo y aquí entre nos, creo que uno de esos asuntos se llama Karen Clais– dijo la chica con una sonrisa picara y enarcando una ceja, un habito adquirido de Terry

-Hey! Eres muy chica para saber de eso pequeña revoltosa

-Lo aprendí del maestro, jaja, el rebelde Grandchester-rio esta, su sonrisa era identica a la de Terry - llegaste temprano, creí que ensayarían hasta tarde

-El señor Hathaway dijo que era suficiente por hoy, pero mañana debo estar allá a las cinco, te manda saludos querida

-Oh..., el siempre tan caballeroso

En ese momento el timbre la puerta suena, la joven se levanta con delicadeza a abrir la puerta, Terry se levanta de su silla para ver quien es y se sorprende cuando ve a…

-¿Annie? ¿Archie? Exclamo el castaño del asombro, Bella los abraza con mucho amor, hacia tiempo que no los veía, ellos se habían mudado a Francia hacia mas de doce años, era algo grato para el tenerlos de regreso, y traían una sorpresa

-Tía Annie estas embarazada! – grito la adolescente

-Pues si preciosidad, y espero que si es una niña sea tan bella como tu o tu tía o genial como yo!

-Oh..., Archie, que cosas dices, si sale como tú será para buscar pleitos a otros, como tú y Terry

-Ba! Por favor, Bella esta grandecita y tiene una mente muy despierta, creo que ya sabe lo que el tonto de su padre y yo hicimos cuando éramos adolescentes

-Pues si tío, eso y hasta mas - exclamo Bella

-Definitivamente, eres una cajita de sorpresas, pero saliste más al lado Grandchester, rebelde y buscapleitos jaja- rio este y la chica reacciono

-Tío Elegante no me simpatizas los sabes?

-Y tu no sabes cuan bien me caes Tárzan revoltoso, ven, te traje algo - diciendo esto el toma de la mano a la chica y salieron hasta la calle

Annie y Terry se sentaron a hablar en un ventanal que tenia vista a la calle, habia varios niños jugando alli, observaban a Archie jugando y riendo con Bella, el castaño consideraba a la ojiverde su sobrina favorita, al igualk que Annie la amaba con locura, pero Terry estaba preocupado, Albert estaba en Nueva York, Annie y Archie también, algo extraño había para que se reunieran, pero a la vez sorprendido por el embarazo de Annie

-Oye tímida, ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

-Tengo siete meses, casi ocho, el bebe nace a principios de Octubre y no me digas tímida, ya no soy como en el colegio

-Si..., lo recuerdo, tú eras la tímida, Archie el elegante, Stear el Inventor, Patty la gordita, mi Candy Tárzan revoltoso o señorita pecas….

-Y tu el rebelde sin causa, si, que años tan hermosos, cuanto los añoro – exclamo Annie

-Oye…., porque los Andley se estarán reuniendo? – eso atormentaba al castaño

-Bueno, desde que la tía abuela Elroy falleció, hubieron mil y un peleas en cuanto, a la herencia, gracias a Dios que ni tu ni Candy se metieron en esas cosas que solo traen problemas

-Eso es cierto, Candy siempre decía que el principio de todos los males era el dinero

-Y tenía razón en eso, los Leagan quieren esa herencia, no se conforman con lo que les dejo el señor Leagan…, y bueno, todos conocemos a lo que son capaces de llegar por obtener lo que quieren, inclusive matar

-Annie…los crees capaces de eso?

-Lo creo y mas Terry…., mantén a Bella alejada de ese mundo, yo me esforzare para que mi hijo no pase por esos malos momentos – exclamo la morena acariciando su abultado vientre

– y…. ¿como lo has llevado? Hace años que no sabemos de ti, estas más pálido ¿sigues llorando de noche? ¿Sigues llorando por ella?

La mente de Terry hizo una regresión de todo lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos años luego de la perdida de su esposa

**Flash Back.**

_Una noche de Diciembre, habían pasado tres meses después de la muerte de Candy, el joven Terry estaba arrinconado, llorando por largas horas, había soñado que su pecosa estaba a su lado, que no se había ido, podía sentir todo tipo de sentimientos encontrados, pero…., los sueños terminan por agravar el dolor, esa noche había una enorme tormenta, lo hizo recordar los días en el que el era un niño, le tenia miedo a las tormentas y se escondía debajo de sus manta, así se sentía el, como un niño asustadizo, que no puede encontrar descanso a su alma y a su pena, mientas sus lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, un trueno ilumino la habitación de Terry, seguido de un fuerte retumbar, despertando a la inocente criatura que dormía en la habitación contigua, esta lloro y Terry reacciono levantándose del suelo y corriendo hasta el cuarto de su pequeña Bella._

_-Ssshh, tranquila mi amor, aquí esta papá, el que prometió cuidarte y amarte_

_Diciendo esto se arrincono en el cuarto con la pequeña, tarareándole una canción mientras sus labios temblaban para no llorar, para ser fuerte, poso su cabeza junto a la de su hija, que lo miraba con sus traviesos ojitos verdes y balbuceaba, eso para el era un poco de alegría y lluvia a su dolido corazón, pero ni eso podía curar las heridas de su mente y su alma_

**Fin Flash Back.**

-A un se me hace difícil el no tenerla a mi lado

-Y ¿le has hablado de ella a tu hija?

-Me es difícil…., suficiente para ella con saber que no esta, y que cada vez que llegar la fecha de su cumpleaños se encierre en su cuarto a ver una vieja foto de su madre y yo me quede en su puerta esperando abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amo….., Bella es…, es de corazón duro a veces, trata de mantenerse fiel a sus sentimientos y que nadie la vea llorar, jamás

-En eso se parece bastante a ti…., aun recuerdo en San Pablo, Candy se metía a escondidas con vendajes y ungüentos a la sala de aislamiento para curar las heridas de los latigazos que te propinaban cuando cometías una falta, te encontraba reteniendo las lágrimas y los ojos cerrados fuertemente, jamás dejaste que te viera llorar, tu para ella fuiste un héroe

Terry aun tenia las enormes cicatrices de los malos tratos que paso en su adolescencia, pero, esos castigos lo hicieron acercarse cada vez más y más a Candy y a ser fuerte ante las inclemencias de la vida.

-Pero no fui un héroe cuando deje que San Pablo y la deje, sola y triste, por mi culpa ella abandono el colegio

-Si…, pero era para seguirte a ti, y no solo logro encontrarte, sino que en ese transcurso encontró su vocación

-Si, siempre tuvo mano para la enfermería, y fue algo atolondrada, pero logro su objetivo.

Los recuerdos de Candy iluminaron esa sala, a Terry le agrada recordarla de esa manera, con amigos y familiares de estos, en un momento Annie decidió salir a estirar las piernas y se asomo por la ventana, a ver a Archie y a Bella divertirse, ambos jugaban beisbol por lo visto

-Annie, de donde sacaron los bates?

-Archie se los trajo a la niña, quería enseñarle el deporte nacional

-Si como no, sobre todo Archie Mrs. Elegante - rio Terry mientras Annie estaba observando como su esposo Archie retaba a una adolescente de casi catorce años

-Vamos Archie, demuestra que tienes fuerza

-Eso quieres verdad Bells? pues prepárate, esta va fuera de campo

-Jajaja, eso es lo que tu crees– gruñía la castaña, Annie lo único que hacia era reír, volteo y llamo a Terry que se había quedado en su sillón, con la vista en el cielo raso

-Terry!

-Si, voy – exclamo Terry quien sonrió al ver tan dichosa escena, Bella jugaba con Archie que lanzo la pelota lo mas rápido hasta que….

-Bella! – Terry salto por la ventana y corrió hasta donde estaban Archie y su hija, Cornwel había lanzado la pelota tan fuerte que la chica no pudo atraparla y esta la golpeo, haciendo que ella cayese en el asfalto

-Hija, me escuchas? – Terry estaba paranoico, el cuidaba a su hija como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, la joven se estaba levantando del suelo humedo, tenia la mano en la cabeza

-Demonios…, Archie para la próxima no la lances tan fuerte! – gruño la castaña empujando a Archie.

-No va a ver una próxima Bella - dijo Terry

-Hey! No fue mi intensión Isa…

-Ya basta los tres – Exclamo Annie mientras se acercaba al lago - ¿Estas Bien amorcito?

-Si tía Annie fue solo un….., golpecito – la joven retiro su mano de la cabeza para ver unas mínimas gotas de sangre

-Ups! Pa` es solo un golpecito, no te alarmes por favor

-¿Cómo no me voy a alarmar? Estas sangrando, ven, vamos adentro a curarte esa herida

-Papa por favor!

-Terry…., es solo un golpe, y además es solo sangre no se va a morir también….

-Cállate Archie! – grito Terry tomando a Archie por las solapas de su abrigo, estaba histérico y muy enojado, sin mencionar que Archie estaba espantado por la actitud de este, Annie y Bella estaban conmocionadas por el comportamiento de Terry, la joven Embarazada tuvo que actuar para evitar que Terry le rompiese el rostro a Archie.

-Terrence…., por favor, no hagas algo de lo que luego te puedes arrepentir, ahora tranquilízate, tomate un te o algo mientras yo reviso a la niña, entendiste

-Si Annie, gracias

Todos se dirigieron a dentro de la casa, donde Annie limpio y curo la herida de la adolescente, no era nada grave, mientras Terry se sentó en el pórtico de su hogar con las manos en la cabeza, Archie se acerco cuidadosamente a Terry…, para evitar que este le hiciera algo

-Grandchester… ¿estas bien? ¿No vas a querer matarme?

-No elegante, siéntate…, perdona lo que sucedió hace un rato….., no…., no era yo en ese momento

-por favor…., se entiende, hace años que no eres tu, ya ni siquiera eres el Terry con el que me peleaba en el internado, y…., si fue por lo de Bella…., fue un accidente

-Archie…., sabes como me cambiaron los sucesos de los últimos trece, bueno, catorce años, mi Bella es tan hermosa, tremenda y frágil que…., tengo miedo de perderla

- No seas tonto, entiende, ella no es de porcelana, no la vas a perder, además tiene de donde salir…, y por ambos lados,

-No me considero fuerte, no lo soy, ella era quien me daba valor

-Bueno….., y dime ¿que vas a hacer? Sobre todo con la fecha que esta próxima

-¿Qué fecha? ¿Septiembre? Acaso crees que no lo se, no me siento del mejor humor para hablarlo.

-Lo se pero, aun recuerdo esa frase que me dijiste, la noche del sepelio de Candy, no he dejado de pensar en ello "_despiértame cuando termine Septiembre_"

-Lo se, aun..., aun siento que todo esto es un sueño y que algún día debo despertar, pero ahora no quiero hablar nada ni recordar nada

-Y…., ya debes estar al tanto de la reunión familiar ¿verdad?

-Si…, la pelea por la herencia de la Señora Elroy, eso no me interesa, entendiste, no me metan en sus asuntos

-Si, pero Bella es una Andley, y tiene parte en esa reunión, ya que la tía abuela la quería mucho y de seguro le dejo la gran parte de su fortuna a ella, y por ser la hija de Candy de seguro hasta mas

-Si…, y como es lógico los Leagan quieren esa herencia porque creen que por estar siguiéndole las faldas y aguantándose su mal humor ella les dejo todo…, tal vez diga ese insulso testamento que la herencia esta en manos de Albert, tu y Bella y ellos buscaran la manera de quitárselos a los tres.

-Por favor Terry, no los creo capaces…, creo

-De ellos se puede esperar todo, si Eliza intento separarnos a Candy y a mi en mil ocasiones, trataron de casarla con Neil para tomar su herencia justamente, incluso…, Annie los cree capaz de matar

-Por favor tampoco así, debe haber por lo menos una mísera semilla de compasión en esa familia

-No lo se Archie, no lo se.

-Oigan chicos, vengan a tomar chocolate caliente, el frio los va a congelar allá afuera – llamo Annie desde adentro

-Y…, Terry, no has pensado en…, no se, darle una mama a la pequeña pecosa?

Terry fulmino a Archie con la mirada, era en lo que menos pensaba hacer, nadie iba a quitar el lugar de Candy en la vida de la chica

-Eso jamás! Candy seguirá siendo la madre de Isabella, y Candy será la única persona que puedo amar y amare eternamente

-Pero siempre puedes hacer una excepción

-En esta ocasión no Archie, en esta no

Ambos entraron sin mencionar ni una palabra de lo hablado afuera, pero del otro lado, en Manhattan, alguien tramaba algo, alguien muy cercano a ellos

-Muy bien, tanto tu hermano, tu y yo sabemos que mañana es la reunión de los Andley, a la cual acudirán los tres parientes directos de la Señora Elroy, William Albert Andley, Archibald Cronwell Andley con su esposa y Terrence e Isabella Grandchester la hija de Candice la difunta sin olvidar nosotros, deben comportarse lo mejor delante de ellos, ya conocen como son William y Archie, el arisco de Terry y eso….., pero de la famosa Isabella no sabemos ni como es

-Madre, al parecer Grandchester no quiso mostrarla a la familia, solo a los parientes más cercanos

-¿Y nosotros que somos Eliza?

-Pero madre, por lo que calculo debe ser una molesta adolescente de unos trece o catorce años, recuerda que Candy a esa edad ya era una molestia y un estorbo para nosotros con los planes de la herencia.

-Lo se, por eso debemos estar pendientes ante cada movimiento de ellos, sobre todo Terry Grandchester y Annie Brigtter, esos dos también juegan en esto

-Yo de Annie ni me preocuparía, pero de Terry si

-Sabemos que por el titulo de Terry las cosas se hacen un poco mas complicadas, pero tu Eliza deberías ganarte su confianza

-Oh madre, recuerdo que cuando tenia quince años el me rechazo infinidades de veces para ir tras la huérfana…., pero…, puedo intentarlo de nuevo

-Tal vez, pero dependiendo de los sucesos de mañana se podría dar, el testamento de la vieja lo dirá todo

Una nube negra se acerca a los Andley, pero Terry no sabia que le pisaban los talones, ni Archie ni nadie de la familia el ataque que iban a recibir de uno de sus propios miembros, la maldad y la codicia fueron desde el principio sus bases y sus retorcidos planes destruyeron en varias ocasiones la felicidad de Candy…..

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a los lectores que se detuvieron un tiempo a leer este fic, le agradezco a <em><strong>May<strong>_, por sus correcciones, fueron de gran ayuda y espero que sea de tu agrado y el de muchas lectoras..., gracias!


	3. Isabella

**Chapter III**

_¿No es el amar el que dolor nos trae?  
>La compaña que á su pesar él tiene<br>También á su pesar nos hiere y mata._

Durante el resto del día, Terry, Annie y Archie charlaron recordando los años del internado y de como habían sido sus vidas, Annie había logrado que Terry se mantuviese en calma luego del incidente de Archie y Bella, y trato de cambiar cualquier tema que tuviese que ver con ello

-Oigan, porque no hacemos no se, un día de camping a..., no lo se ¿Lakewood? - exclamo Annie

-Lo siento Annie, ahorita estamos entrando en la Temporada de giras en Standford y Hathaway va a redoblar los ensayos.

-Pero Terry, tomate un tiempo, antes lo hacías, pedías permisos y nos íbamos todo el día al Hogar de Ponny, te estas volviendo un amargado – musito Archie

-No estoy amargado, debo actuar responsable con la compañía, y trato de hacer todo bien, gracias a ello soy uno de los mejores actores en las tablas de Broadway

-De acuerdo, tienes razón, pero al menos tomate un tiempo para ti, mira tu rostro, estas delgado y ojeroso

-Eso puedo solucionarlo, no se preocupen – exclamo Terry

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que estas bien y que Bella es toda una señorita echa y derecha, debemos irnos, ya es tarde y debemos pasar por el departamento de Albert para charlar sobre la reunión de mañana, Terry por favor no faltes – musito Archie

-Pero..., quienes mas van a ser participes de esa reunión

-Bueno..., Albert, nosotros, tu, los Leagan, sabes, Eleonore sabe de esto

-¿Que? ¿Y como es que ella no me dijo nada?

-Albert le dijo que no hablase del tema, pero responde ¿vas a ir?

-Archie, no estoy seguro, saben que no me agrada la idea pero, lo pensare – la pareja se levanta de sus asientos y Annie abraza a Terry con cariño

-Cualquier cosa que pase no dudes en llamarnos, recuerda, somos tus amigos Terry

Los tres salen hasta el pórtico, donde la pareja esperaba su auto, al llegar este con el chofer estos suben y se despiden cordialmente de Terry.

Las penumbras habían caído en la ciudad, y Terry había salido a vagar luego de que Annie y Archie se marcharan y que su hija se fuese a dormir, salía con la esperanza de encontrar paz en su alma, o que la muerte se lo llevase para encontrarse con su amada, pero sabia que si lo hacia le rompería el alma a su única hija y a sus demás familiares, camino y camino hasta llegar al lugar de reposo de su amada, entro al lugar donde los que alguna vez tuvieron vida, descasaban inertes, se acerco a una tumba llena de rosas, con el rostro húmedo por las lagrimas que empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas, se arrodillo junto a la tumba que tenia una hermosa inscripción

_Aquí Descansa Candice White Andley_

_Adorada hija, entrañable amiga, amada esposa, abnegada madre_

_Dormir... ¡Soñar acaso! ¡Qué difícil! Pues en el sueño  
>de la muerte ¿qué sueños sobrevendrán<br>cuando despojados de ataduras mortales  
>encontremos la paz? He ahí la razón<br>por la que tan longeva llega a ser la desgracia._

_Mayo 1899 – Septiembre 1920_

Terry, con solo leer esa inscripción que con dolor la mando a inscribirme para su amada, se le partía el alma en miles de pedazos, iba casi todas las noches a su tumba para hablarle de su problemas, de lo grande y hermosa que era Bella, y para contarle lo mucho que la extrañaba

-Hola pecosa, ¿como estas? Aquí estoy yo, como todas las noches, desde que te fuiste, no puedo dormir, así que vengo a visitarte, no sabes todo lo que ha pasado el día de hoy, tu amiga y hermana Annie tendrá un bebe, y esta muy feliz al igual que Archie...

El reía cuando estaba tan cerca de ella a pesar años de muerta, por que sabia que su cuerpo estaba allí, pero lloraba cuando entraba en razón y se daba cuenta que ella no estaba, y que jamás volverá, el se quedo un rato en silencio, escuchando el viento que acariciaba sus largos cabellos castaños, y sentía como sus lagrimas se secaban, la luna plateada brillo reflejando toda su hermosura e iluminando el campo santo, Terry observo su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era casi medianoche, y debía regresar a casa, pero el se despedía con una sonrisa y le decía a su amada:

Te amo mi pecosa, pero, volveré mañana, para decirte todo lo que hay en mi corazón

Terry volvió a su hogar justo a la medianoche, como de costumbre se quito su abrigo y lo coloco en la percha cuando un extraño sonido destruyo el silencio que habitaba en ese hogar, el joven sabia que los únicos que la única persona que estaba en la casa era su hija, la cual yacía dormida en su cuarto, el se detuvo a escuchar detenidamente el sitio de donde provenía el ruido

El sótano, ¿Quien esta allí?

Se dirigió al sótano con mucho cuidado, el sabia como defenderse de cualquier persona que intentase atacarlo, no por nada Neil se enfrento a el con tres compinches mas solo parta defender a su pecosa, abrió la puerta rechinante con sumo cuidado, el sótano estaba lleno de polvo y guardaba mil y un cosas viejas, Terry busco el encendedor de la bombilla, y la encendió hasta que….

- Dios que?..., papa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No… ¿Qué haces tú aquí Isabella?

Terry al encender la luz, el resplandor cegó a su hija y esta reacciono no de la mejor manera. La joven estaba parada entra varias fotos, libros y cosas que la habían pertenecido a Candy y en sus manos tenia un diario de ella, Terry se puso furioso, no era algo normal que el se enojase con su hija

-Papa…., yo….., puedo explicarlo

-No…., no puedes entrar al sótano, no puedes tocar nada de lo que esta en estas cajas entiendes

-Pero son las cosas de mama, solo quería verlas

-¿Porque Isabella? No puedes tocar nada de esto, no puedes ver estas cosas – grito Terry

-¿y por que no puedo saber de mama? Lo único que se es que es Huérfana, una Andley y que murió cuando yo naci y se como es por una vieja foto, no es suficiente para mi papa, no sabes cuanto anhelo saber de ella y tu no hablas de ella en ningún momento– la rabia y la desesperación hicieron que la castaña empezara a llorar, Terry quería abrazarla y decirle todo, pero algo en el le decía que iba hacer muy doloroso.

-desde cuando haces esto? - pregunto Terry a punto de estallar

-desde hace mas de un año, cuando tu saliste a hacer sabrá Dios a donde..., la puerta del sótano estaba abierta y entre, encontré las cajas con los vestidos y las cosas de mama..., y..., desde ese día entro todas las noches acá...

-Isabella, vete ahora mismo a tu habitación estas castigada, y entrégame ese diario – exclamo

-No…, lo lamento pa, pero no lo hare – la chica corrió lo mas rápido posible para que Terry no la pescara, pero este, siendo tan ágil como ella la tomo del brazo, sometiéndola

-Isabella, entrégame el diario ahora mismo

-No papa, no lo hare – ella se zafo del agarre de Terry, corrió hasta su habitación y cerro la puerta de un golpe, pasando el pestillo de la puerta, la joven se dejo caer en el piso con lagrimas en su verdes ojos y varios rizos en su rostro, Terry tocaba la puerta desesperadamente para que esta le abriese

-Isabella Candice Grandchester, por favor es tu ultima oportunidad, entrégame el diario ahora mismo – ella se había escondido en su armario y no presto atención a las amenazas de su padre, y con una linterna y sus deseos de conocer mas a fondo la vida de su madre empezó a leer….

_...Todo lo que sabia era que era una huerfanita, pero en mi casa "El Hogar de Ponny" a orillas del Lago Michigan, jamás me falto felicidad, tuve muchos hermanitos, entre ellos mis mejores amigos, Annie y Tom, los cuales al ser adoptados se convirtieron en Annie Brigtter y Tom Stevens, a partir de allí, fue que conocí la soledad..._

-La tía Annie es adoptada como mama, entonces jamás estuvo sola

_...Los primeros dos años después que ellos se fueron era de soledad, hasta que un día se me vino la oportunidad, fui adoptada, lo único que sabia era el apellido de la familia, Leagan, que según lo que me dijo el chofer de ellos era que tenían un lazo familiar con los Andley, y recordé el prendedor que encontré en el bosque con la inicial "A", desde ese día sabia que iba a iniciar una tremenda aventura..._

…_..las cosas no están saliendo como yo pensaba, no me adoptaron para ser su hija, sino para ser dama de compañía, y para que?, al final me degradaron a sirvienta de la familia, por todos lados me decían que fuese fuerte y que jamás llorara, pero., como no voy a llorar, las humillaciones y los malos tratos de Neil y Eliza, sin mencionar que la madre de estos me odiaba a muerte era algo que no toleraba, los únicos en los que podía confiar era en el personal de servicio y el Señor Leagan, ellos si eran buenas persona, aunque el señor Leagan viajaba mucho y se ausentaba por meses y no podía contarle lo que me ocurría, y mi única compañía es Clean, mi coati y mi único amigo, en el hogar de Ponny nadie tenia noción de lo que yo estaba viviendo, el único rayo de felicidad que tenia era cuando me visitaban a escondidas los primos Andley, ellos eran un amor y muy divertidos, los tres curaban mis penas y me escuchaban…_

-¿Quienes son los Leagan? Y donde como sera el hogar de Ponny?, valla cada vez la vida de mama se vuelve más interesante - La joven iba leyendo con desesperación el diario, hasta que llego a los inicios de Candy Andley

_...Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido, aun no lo podía creer, había pasado de ser la sirvienta de los Leagan a ser la hija de los Andley, y…. me siento agradecida por Archie, Stear y Anthony, ellos tres me sacaron de ese infierno, la señora Elroy a la que debía acostumbrarme a llamarla tía abuela,ella era muy estricta, pero en el fondo era una buena mujer que solo quería el bien para todos en la familia,ella me mando a diseñar un hermoso vestido de presentación por una diseñadora de Sunville, estaba ansiosa de usarlo, pero, también quería decirle un secreto a Anthony….., el del príncipe del bosque, el pensara que es una locura, pero debo decírselo..._

Bella se reía de las ocurrencias de su madre, sobre el príncipe del bosque y que creía que Anthony, su primer novio era el, podía escuchar a Terry aun llamar desde la puerta, para aligerar las cosas y no amargarse la chica cerro su armario y se metió en lo mas profundo de este para continuar con la lectura.

Fuera del cuarto Terry ardía en chispas, no solo por la desobediencia de la chica, sino por que iba a leer los secretos mas profundos de Candy, se canso de tocar y se sentó en el piso con las manos en la cabeza, la desesperación por lo que su hija fuese a descubrir en ese diario lo tenia al borde de la locura, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba y Terry veía que Isabella no salía decidió irse a acostar, en la mañana la iba a agarrar e iba a hablar muy seriamente con ella, entro a su cuarto y como si una fuerza lo impulsase se dejo caer en la cama, sus ojos azules contemplaban la mano derecha de Terry, la cual tenia dos anillos en su dedo anular, cada anillo tenia una inicial uno tenia una "_C_" y el otro una "_T_", el castaño contemplaba con tanto anhelo estos anillos que sellaron un lazo de amor eterno hace muchos años atrás, los recuerdos, en seguida se volteo y fijo su mirada en una foto donde aparecían el y Bella, cuando era una niña pequeña, y a su lado una foto de Candy

-Oh mi pecosa, si tu estuvieras aquí las cosas serian diferentes, tal vez…., Bella no fuese tan rebelde y obstinada, quisiera entenderla, pero es tal difícil hablar con ella, es…, tan parecida a ti

En la otra habitación, Bella observaba las fotos que estaban dentro del diario, vio las fotos de su tío Archie con tres hombres mas, los cuales supuso que eran los difuntos Stear y Anthony, la chica tenia sus ojos humedecidos por leer las desdichas que su madre vivió, pero solo llego a la parte en donde conoce a Terry

…. _El colegio San Pablo según la tía abuela Elroy me formara para ser toda una dama, pero, __creo que ni eso me cambiara,no tenia ganas de viajar, pero sali la noche que iba en el barco hacia Londres. Fue en una noche de Año Nuevo a bordo de un transatlántico, el Mauritania, esa noche a bordo no podía dormir, había tenido pesadillas horribles, luego de la muerte de Anthony no he parado de tener pesadillas, las cuales me hacen sentir culpable por la misma, Salí en bata de dormir con un abrigo pesado, para arroparme del frió inclemente y aprovechando que todos estaban del otro lado del barco esperando la llegada del nuevo año, la niebla daba muy poca visibilidad y mis ojos lo único que pudieron divisar fue una silueta en las orillas del barandal, me espante, ya que esa silueta se parecía mucho a la de Anthony, con la excepción de que era mas alto,. También podía escuchar que el personajes estaba llorando, me sentí tan incomoda por ver llorar a esa persona, revivió mi dolor, me acerque un poco mas y divise que era un chico, de largos cabellos castaños que le llegaban a la altura de sus hombros y se me ocurrió decirle "¿Por qué estás llorando?", cuando volteo vi sus ojos, un par de ojos azules hermosos, no es que no halla visto ojos azules antes, pero estos eran diferentes, eran un azul de color zafiro, los cuales se me quedaron viendo por un buen rato, entonces el me sonrió, tenia una sonrisa enigmáticamente matadora, no podía articular ni una sola palabra, el estaba como en éxtasis igual que yo, mi corazón latía como un caballo desbocado, a punto de saltar de mi pecho...,su nombre era Terrence Grandchester, pero le gustaba que le llamasen Terry, jeje, recuerdo que esa noche el se burlo de mis pecas, eso me hacia rabiar, pero, a su vez el me demostró que sentía algo por mi, al dia siguiente me entere de que el iba al mismo internado que yo, y desde alli, en adelante, el se robo mi corazón….._

_...La mitad del tiempo la pasábamos peleando, pero creo que en el fondo ya nos gustábamos, aunque éramos tan testarudos los dos que ninguno lo quería admitir..._

-Vaya! Que impresión la de mama al ver a papa – fue lo único que la joven dijo mientras observaba una foto en donde estaban Terry y Candy, se les veía tan felices a ambos, un par de lagrimas rebeldes rodaron por las sonrosadas mejillas de Bella que se preguntaba el porque Terry si amaba tanto a su madre no hablaba de ella, tenia tanta impotencia que no sabia que hacer

-Oh mama, si tan solo papa me escuchara y entendiese lo que siento, tal vez las cosas fuesen diferentes

Tanto Terry como Bella anhelaban que todo fuese diferente, pero nada podría cambiar lo que vendría, padre como hija caían en los brazos de Morfeo con la ilusión de que las cosas cambiaran para ambos y tal vez la felicidad completa llene el vacio que esta en sus almas. Mientras todos dormían en sus sueños atrapados, Terry repetía el mismo sueño que lo atormentaba durante catorce años, el ver a su pecosa, pero este sueño se veía tan real, el castaño estaba en un lugar lleno de luz, parecía flotar, en ese lugar se sentía tanta paz, unas manos blancas y llenas de calidez taparon los ojos de Terry, a lo cual este sonrió y se volteo bruscamente, para observar a la divina criatura que le robaba el sueño desde que dejo la vida mortal, este reacciono tomando a la rubia por la cintura alzándola en el aire y esta acariciando sus cabellos, este la beso apasionadamente y el tiempo parecía no acabárseles, hasta que Terry despertó, amargamente con abundantes lagrimas en sus ojos azules, llamando a su pecosa, el sabia que todo era un simple sueño, una ilusión que jamás se cumpliría, a menos que el decidiese acabar con su vida y encontrarla del otro lado, pero el no iba a dejar sola a su pequeña hija, la cual atravesaba una de las etapas mas difíciles y extremas de la vida como lo es la adolescencia, Terry se volvió a dejar caer en su cama con el pensamiento en los sueños que lo sacan de la cruda realidad y vivir en el paraíso que el había formado….

* * *

><p>Le doy las gracias a Katy de Grandchester Andley por su comentario, si lo dices por lo de los videos xxx de Mexico en los años 20 me quede loca, pero bueno dejemos eso asi y nos estamos leyendo<p> 


	4. El Plan

**LOS PASOS DE MI AMADA**

**CAPITULO 4  
><strong>

**"EL PLAN"**

* * *

><p><strong>He aqui un nuevo capi<strong>

* * *

><p><em>La sangre se hereda y el vicio se apega<em>

_quien fuese cual debe será como tal premiado, _

_y no purgará las culpas de sus padres._

La mañana había llegado, todos se habían levantado y alzado sus manos dándole gracias a Dios por un nuevo día, Bella se había levantado temprano, levantando el diario de su madre y varias fotografías y metiéndolas en un bolso, la joven castaña se había bañado y peinado su rizada cabellera como de costumbre, se había puesto un sencillo pero hermoso vestido de color vino que resaltaba su piel transparente y sus ojos verdes, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto salió en puntillas hasta la puerta de salida de su casa, tenia miedo de la reprimenda que su padre le fuese a dar por desobedecerlo la noche anterior, sin antes escribirle una nota a su padre:

_Querido Papa._

_Perdóname lo ocurrido de anoche, no fue mi intensión hacerte enojar, de verdad..., voy a salir con unos amigos, pero descuida, luego iré a visitar a la abuela Eleonore, no te alteres por favor..._

_Te Quiere..., Bella_

Tomando su abrigo, una boina y un par de botas de chal del mismo color del vestido en sus manos junto con su bolso salió silenciosamente, al frente de esta un par de amigos de la chica la esperaban pacientemente

-Hola amigos, ¿como están?

-Oye te tardaste siglos Grandchester

-tenia un pequeño inconveniente pero ya lo tengo controlado

-See claro ¿tu papa no te matara al ver que te fugaste por enésima vez?

-descuida no pasa nada, además es hereditario, lo cual ya escapa de mis manos

-bien vámonos de aquí antes de que el ogro malhumorado despierte

-No llames así a mi papa – exclamo la chica defendiendo a su padre, aunque la chica también apoyaba eso

Dentro de la casa Terry dormía, la luz solar atravesaba las delgadas cortinas blancas, y la habitación se ilumino completamente, el teléfono empezó a sonar..., una, dos, tres veces, el castaño con algo de molestia se levanto a contestarlo

-¿Hola? – dijo entre bostezos

_-Terry, soy Albert, necesito que vengas a la residencia Andley, por favor, con carácter urgente_

-Albert…., si es por lo de la herencia de la señora Elroy, no quiero saber nada de eso, creo que ya hay suficientes problemas familiares por eso

_-Si se que tienes noción de ello y también se que no quieres saber de eso, pero debes venir, eres en parte tu obligación, ya que bueno…., por ley formas parte de esto _

-¿Parte?..., Albert acaso?

_-solo debes venir, si puedes traer a mi adorada nieta también te lo agradecería, los espero con ansias_

Terry se quedo mudo, le pasaron mil y un cosas extrañas en su mente, sabia que las reuniones Andley implicaban tres cosas: arreglo matrimonial, fiestas de sociedad y herencias, esta ultima era que Terry no consideraba importante, el tenia una gran fortuna y con esta podía costear los gastos de su reducida familia y otras cosas, fue lo único que le saco de provechoso al titulo de su padre, el cual nunca respondió la carta que Terry le mando años atrás avisándole de la llegada de su primer nieto, lo único que el castaño sabia era de que su padre se iba a arrepentir de no querer conocer a la hermosura que tiene como nieta ni ver como su hijo se había vuelto el actor mas famoso de toda América y el padre mas responsable, sin pensarlo mucho Terry se fue a bañar y se vistió con sencillo pero elegante traje de color negro que lo hacia ver muy elegante y resaltaba el color azul de sus ojos, este se preocupo de ver que su hija no había salido de su cuarto y fue a tocar la puerta de esta

-Bella?, hija despierta, debemos salir…, Bells

Al no escuchar respuesta este forcejeo la cerradura y entro al cuarto, se vio impactado al no ver a su hija este se encolerizo y se toco el tabique de su nariz

-Isabella Candice Grandchester otra vez, ¿ahora en donde estarás? - Terry encontró la nota de la adolescente diciéndole a donde había ido, dio gracias a Dios de que esta iba a estar con sus amigos y con su madre, metió la nota en uno de los bolsillos de su saco y subió a su auto, para ir a la residencia de los Andley, pero este iba con sus pensamientos sumidos en las palabras de Albert.

Terry llego a la residencia Andley, al entrar se encontró con miradas conocidas y con personas no muy agradables que digamos, las mujeres Leagan estaban sentadas en un mueble mullido, derramando su veneno a todos los integrantes de la familia,Neil estaba apoyado en el marco de uno de los ventanales de la mansión, Archie y Albert se le acercaron a Terry disimuladamente

-Creí que jamás vendrías actor de pacotilla

-Cierra la boca Archie, no estoy del mejor humor que digamos

-¿Dónde esta Bella? – musito Albert

-Se puede decir que la chica se escapo, pero gracias a Dios lo hizo en el mejor momento, no quiero que presencie la matanza del día de hoy y menos con esas alimañas aquí

-Los Leagan no tienen noción de ella así que descuida, pero tú debes cuidarte de la pelirroja, ojos de serpiente, no ha parado de verte desde que llegaste

-Archibald Cronwell, no le digas así a tu prima Eliza

-No Albert, me gusta, ni siquiera a mi se me hubiese ocurrido algo así – dijo sarcásticamente - , ah, y hablando del diablo miren quien se acerca

Eliza se acercaba derrochando porte y elegancia a su paso, dirigiendo su mirada a ese hombre que la había atrapado muchos años atrás

-Hola Terry, hacia años que no te veía

-Ja, por favor, vas a casi todas las presentaciones de Standford, me ves en el escenario

-Lo se pero, no te había visto así de cerca – la pelirroja había posado su mano en el pecho de Terry haciendo un recorrido seductor en su brazo y su cuello, el castaño conocía perfectamente las armas de seducción de Eliza y cuales eran sus objetivos y el era justamente el principal, tomo su mano bruscamente

-Yo tampoco, pero de eso no hay que hablar mucho, vaya, estas hermosa y sigues con las mismas artimañas por lo visto, no cambias Jamas Eliza

-Oh, que rudo,...y donde esta la famosa Isabella?

-Ella tiene los típicos compromisos de adolescente así que no pudo venir

-Entonces si la chica no esta, deberíamos no lo se, salir y recordar los años de San Pablo, te tomas un par de copas conmigo y charlamos ¿que dices?

-Creo que en otra ocasión – exclamo el castaño tratando de ser caballeroso con ella. En ese instante Albert llego con el abogado de la Señora Elroy, Terry agradeció que el hombre llegase a tiempo antes de que dejara su lado caballeroso a un lado y se enfrentase a los Leagan

-Muy bien, siéntense, el abogado Johnson ha llegado

Terry y el resto de la familia se sentaron aparte de los Leagan, las miradas de discordia y el odio que se tenían era rotundo, el abogado Johnson se dedico a leer los Párrafos del testamento de la señora Elroy…..

_Los años y años que la familia se toma para formar a un verdadero Andley, se dan con mucha dedicación y mano firme, aunque siento que deje que mi corazón me guiase, y no la sangre y el respeto por el apellido, siempre trate de hacer todo en pos del bien familiar, pero, jamás entendí lo que sus miembros anhelaban, desde que era una niña, mi madre me crio con los principios y valores de una de las estirpes mas importantes de toda Europa, pero, al estar en mis años dorados, esos principios de años y años fueron cambiados por una, una sola generación, cinco jóvenes soñadores reflejaron lo que yo jamás quise aceptar, y lucharon, por lo que yo jamás luche, aunque tres de ellos dejaron este mundo cruel y doloroso, dejaron la semilla de la bondad y la tierna ingenuidad. _

_Mis sobrinos fueron lo mejor que la vidas me pudo dar, y una adorable chica, que, a mi pesar ella no me caía bien al principio, supo ganarse mi corazón y ver lo mejor de ella, la acepte como miembro legal de mi familia. William, Archibald, Alistear, Anthony y Candice Andley, fueron los soles de la familia, a pesar de su corta edad, me demostraron que hasta el mas joven, puede llevar las riendas de un hogar. En este testamento, no solo dejare los bienes materiales de la familia y mis bienes personales, sino también los valores que adquirí en tan solo treinta años. A mi querido y amado William Albert, quien con tan solo veintisiete años fue proclamado el patriarca de los Andley, no solo por ser un hombre responsable y recto, sino por tener un corazón de oro, tan grande que podía amar a todo aquel que estuviese delante de el, le dejo la mansión de las rosas en Lakewood, junto con 30% de acciones en las compañías de América, se que lo harás bien, y que darás todo para sacar a la familia adelante. A mi sobrino Archibald Cronwell Andley, un joven dinámico y alegre, demostraste que puede haber luz en medio de la oscuridad, te dejo el bufete de Nueva York, se buen hombre y cuida a tu esposa Annie Brigtter, a quien le dejo mi casa de vacaciones en Escocia, les deseo lo mejor a ambos. Un 20% a los buenos empleados de la mansión de Chicago, por sus atenciones y buenos tratos, además de 1000 metros de hectárea de tierras fértiles para que puedan construir sus casas y hacer una vida_

_Ahora, a Terrence Grandchester…._

-….Un momento…. ¿Cómo dice? Eso es imposible

-Así lo es Señor Grandchester, usted esta en la lista de los heredados – musito el Señor Johnson quien continuo con la lectura del testamento

_A Terrence Grandchester, quien es esposo de quien fue en vida Candice White Andley, mi amada sobrina, y quien fue también uno de los motores por los cuales cambie mi manera de pensar, no solo te juzgue mal, sino que intente separarte de ella mil veces, fue lo peor que hice en mi vida, me has demostrado que el amor puede cambiar de mil y un maneras, que siempre queda un rayo de esperanza y que un corazón roto puede sanar, perdóname hijo por todo el mal que les hice pasar a ti y a Candy, tal vez el duque de Grandchester no vea el cambio que yo vi en ti, pero se que algún día se dará cuenta que tiene un hijo maravilloso y que tiene mucho que dar aparte de un titulo de nobleza y millones, te dejo como pago por todo lo bueno que hiciste por mi familia un puesto en el bufete Andley, también un puesto como director en la empresa teatral en la cual laboras y también la casa de Florida, se que lo harás bien y triunfaras en la carrera que elegiste, hiciste feliz a mi adorada Candy hasta el ultimo momento de su vida y ahora brindaras felicidad a muchos mas…., gracias…_

-Eso es imposible!, el no tiene ninguna relación con la familia ¿Por qué a el le correspondieron tantos atributos? – grito la señora Leagan

-Señores y señoras, aun no termino de leer el testamento – Terry estaba en shock, la señora Elroy le pedía perdón por todo lo que le hizo a el y a Candy en el pasado, no podía articular ni una sola palabra.

-Señor Grandchester ¿puedo continuar?

-Si…, si señor puede continuar

_Y como ultimo, dejare el 70% de las acciones del resto de las compañías tanto Europeas como Americanas, a alguien que a pesar de no conocer a fondo su vida, que ha demostrado ser fiel, tener alma y capaz de sentir el dolor del prójimo, que a pesar de todo es fuerte y posee el espíritu de un verdadero Andley, que supo ganarse mi amor y logro ser un verdadero ejemplo de firmeza y carácter, el resto de mis bienes personales y demás beneficio en vida son para….._

Los Leagan estaban que sus orbitas se le salían por los ojos, el resto de los que estaban en la sala estaban nerviosos por el resultado definitivo de la herencia Andley, Terry aun estaba en shock, pero las palabras que salieron de la boca del señor Johnson lo sacaron del trance en el que estaba.

_Isabella Grandchester Andley_

-¿Cómo dice? – Grito Eliza encolerizada – la hija de la huérfana es la heredera principal de todo, ¿y que hay de nosotros?

-Por favor déjeme terminar

_A mi sobrino, Neil, la empresa textil de Londres, se que lo harás bien y darás frutos favorables, a Eliza y a su madre solo les dejo mi agradecimiento, los años que estuvieron pasándose horas y horas conmigo me calmaron el aburrimiento y no me hicieron sentir sola, pero, podía darme cuanta que solo buscaban una sola cosa….., el dinero, por eso solo les dejo una lección de vida _

_¿Pues quién podrá soportar los azotes y las burlas del mundo, la injusticia del tirano, la afrenta del soberbio, la angustia del amor despreciado, la espera del juicio, la arrogancia del poderoso, y la humillación que la virtud recibe de quien es indigno, cuando uno mismo tiene a su alcance el descanso en el filo desnudo del puñal? ¿Quién puede soportar tanto? ¿Gemir tanto? ¿Llevar de la vida una carga tan pesada? Nadie, si no fuera por ese algo tras la muerte, ese país por descubrir, de cuyos confines ningún viajero retorna, que confunde la voluntad haciéndonos pacientes ante el infortunio antes que volar hacia un mal desconocido. La conciencia, así, hace a todos cobardes y, así, el natural color de la resolución se desvanece en tenues sombras del pensamiento; y así empresas de importancia, y de gran valía, llegan a torcer su rumbo al considerarse para nunca volver a merecer el nombre de la acción._

_El control de la Herencia de Isabella estará a cargo de William y Terrence hasta que ella cumpla dieciocho, y anhelo que cada uno de los parámetros dichos en este testamento se cumpla al pie de la letra, sin mas que decir, me despido, con la convicción de que todos los miembros de la familia hallan quedado conformes con esto, y lista para que Dios venga en busca de mi, para ir al mas allá a encontrarme con Anthony Brower Andley, Alistear Cronwell Andley y Candice White Andley a descansar eternamente._

_**Elroy Andley**_

-Maldita vieja, aguante horas y horas e tus charlatanerías para nada! – gritaba Eliza

-Por favor Eliza Cálmate ya!

-Cierra la boca Neil, tu al menos tienes algo y que tengo yo?, solo un verso?, no, esto no se quedara así

Eliza se iba a abalanzar ante los miembros de la familia que estaban delante de ella, pero Terry la tomo por las manos y la puso en su lugar, los ojos airados de Eliza y de su madre iban a destruir con la mirada a todo aquel que se les atravesaba, Neil se alejo de ellas para unírseles a los Andley

-Neil…., que haces? Deberías unírtenos e ir con ellos

-Lo siento madre, pero que mas…, tenemos la empresa de Londres, con ella haremos mas de lo que pensamos

-Eres un conformista Neil, tu también estuviste con la vieja durante años aguantándotela y no vas a reclamar nada?

-Creo que si el esta conforme con su parte deberían apoyarlo y dejarlo en paz – exclamo Albert

-Por favor, llévate a tu familia antes de que se arme una peor Neil

Neil había cambiado mucho desde la muerte de Candy, ya no era el chico arrogante y altanero de años atrás, al parecer, lo que sintió por ella alguna vez, lo cambio para volverlo un joven serio y responsable, incluso se había empezado a llevar bien con algunos de los miembros de los Andley, aunque todavía tenia algunas rencillas con Terry.

-Eliza vámonos ya – replico Neil

-Esto lo pagaran caro, todos ustedes, en especial esa mocosa bastarda de Isabella, van a llorar lagrimas de sangre

-Cállate Eliza, no amenazaras a mi hija ni a los Andley

-Por favor basta todos – grito Annie – Eliza no te permito que amenaces a nadie, creo que aguantado lo suficiente de ti para que vengas a estas cosas

-Bah! Mira quien habla, la amiga de la huérfana, otra arribista mas, todos ustedes se arrepentirán de esto, esa niña no tocara no un céntimo de ese dinero

-Oh Liz, lo lamento, pero ya no puedes hacer nada, esta certificado enmicado cada uno de los parámetros dictados por la tía abuela, confórmate y resígnate, Isabella es la heredera principal del emporio Andley y tu ni tu madre podrán hacer nada – replico Archie sarcásticamente

-Eso lo veremos, cuiden sus espaldas y tu Grandchester, cuida de que no vea a esa niña, porque sera la primera y la ultima – exclamo Eliza airada

Esas palabras estremecieron a Terry, prácticamente habían amenazado de muerte a su única hija, lo cual lo había espantado al punto de congelarse en ese instante

Los gritos de Archie despertaron a Terry de sus pensamientos nublosos, toda la familia había escuchado las amenazas de Eliza y su madre hacia la joven, y estas estaban consternadas por la actuación de Neil hacia ellas, Eliza le gritaba traidor y escupía todo su odio a la familia, tuvieron que buscar a los guardias de seguridad para sacar a ambas mujeres de la casa, todo al parecer había vuelto a la calma total, o al menos eso se creía

-Oh santo Dios, perdóname por lo que voy a decir Neil, pero tu madre y tu hermana son unas sicópatas, en especial Eliza – musito Annie

-Lo se, aun no creo que ella allá dicho eso es..., es tan alocado

-Alocado? Desde que tengo memoria siempre ha sido así, y nada la detiene cuando se trata de obtener lo que quiere, ella es una perra despiadada y perdona que lo dije, se que es tu hermana pero ella esta desquiciada

-descuida Archie, lo se, se que mi familia no es normal y lo reconozco, pero así como los conozco se que no le harán nada a esa niña eh..., como rayos se llama, Anabella? Mickaella?

-Isabella, así se llama, y que bueno que lo reconoces querido sobrino, es uno de los primeros pasos para el cambio, reconocer lo que somos y lo que no somos – dijo Albert apoyando su mano en su espalda y Neil sonriéndole, el sabia que su cambio le haría ser mejor persona, pero ni siquiera esas palabras lograron calmar a un angustiado Terry

-Tranquilo Terry, todo saldrá bien, te juro que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que esa niña y todos aquí estemos bien – musito Albert

-Y que pasa si eso no es suficiente? Que pasa si Eliza de verdad cumple su amenaza? Estaremos a salvo todos? - exclamo Annie

-Annie..., conoces a Eliza tanto como yo, no creo que cumpla, es una cobarde -Dijo Neil, pero este no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de su hermana

-Tengo una idea, se que es algo estúpido pero no te caería mal ni a ti ni a tu hija, porque mejor antes de que empieces la temporada te vas de vacaciones, uuummh? váyanse de vacaciones, no lo se, unos días a el Hogar de Ponny, a Lakewood, Chicago, Londres, Escocia cualquiera de esos lugares.

Algo en la mente de Terry hizo sinapsis, en cada uno de esos lugares que Albert había nombrado su pecosa había estado y había dejado su sello personal, la retorcida mente de este preparo no solo un plan para mantener a su hija a salvo, sino para enseñarle el lado aventurero de su madre

-Albert, me acabas de dar una excelente idea! - grito Terry con una risa de emoción

-Oye a donde vas Grandchester? Replico Neil

-A planificar una Aventura épica y tal vez a reencontrarme con mi pecosa, regreso en un rato...

Todos en la mansión se quedaron en shock, no entendieron ni una sola palabra de lo que Terry había dicho

-Que coños dijo que no entendí ni una sola palabra? - exclamo Archie

-Dijo algo de una aventura épica y de reencontrarse con su..., pecosa, ¿que se le paso a Terry por su cabeza? - musito Annie

-Dejémosle que haga lo que quiera, tal vez nosotros no entendamos, pero así tal vez las cosas cambien, un poco, y ahora porque no vamos a la cocina, me muero de hambre, Neil, no se te ocurra irte, tal vez en tu casa no te acepten por lo de hoy, así que te quedaras conmigo, en esta casa

-¿es en serio tío?

-Pues claro y la primera regla, soy Albert y la segunda, estamos en confianza.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Bella paseaba con sus amigos Royce Harrigan, Ben Kidd y Emma Laferrere,las calles de Nueva York estaban llenas de gente concurrida, la chica se había puesto unas gafas de sol , las cuales estaban empezando a salir al mercado, una boina y había agarrado su cabello en una coleta

-Bella para que tanta protección, nadie te va a ver – exclamo Ben

-Oye, a pesar de no poseer dones de actuación y eso soy reconocida, "ósea" si alguien me ve, no solo sabrán que soy la hija de Terry Grandchester, sino que también soy una Andley

-Si pero a ti el apellido jamás te ha detenido en obtener lo que quieres y si nos preguntas a los chicos y a mi, no nos importas si eres Grandchester, Andley o White, lo importante es que nos caes bien

-Oh Emmy, se que no es importante, pero a veces me trae problemas, exclamo la castaña

Un auto se acerca a el grupo disimuladamente, se ve al chofer del mismo y a la persona que viene en el asiento trasero, los chicos se quedan anonadados que el personaje que ven llegar, a excepción de Bella, ella la ha visto mil y un veces

-E…..E….Eleonore Backer? Por Dios si es Eleonore Backer - exclamo emocionada Emma

-Oh Santa madre de Dios es mejor tenerla en persona frente a mis ojos – dijo Royce y Ben no podía articular ni una sola palabra

La actriz bajo del auto con porte y elegancia, destacaba un hermoso vestido de seda de color turquesa que destacaba unos hermosos ojos azules y reluciendo su larga y sedosa cabellera rubia, la actriz saludo a cada uno de los jóvenes pero su atención se fijo en una sola persona

-Isabella – todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos al escuchar el nombre de la castaña - ven conmigo, quiero hablarte

-Isa ve, Isa ve! – exclamaron todos al unisonó, la pobre chica obedeció a lo rogado por los jóvenes, tomo la mano de la actriz y subió al coche despidiéndose de sus amigos

-Chicos, si les preguntan estábamos en la biblioteca todo el día ok

-Ok Bell… musito Royce - diciendo esto el coche arranco

-Carajo, maldita suerte la de Grandchester – exclamo Emma

-Oye como ella misma lo dijo, son las desventajas de ser Andley y Grandchester a la vez, y te apoyo maldita suerte la de Isabella y maldita cochina envidia la mía….., lo viste…., se la llevo Eleonore Backer, hasta sabe su nombre! quisiera estar en sus zapatos ahora mismo – dijo Ben.

Dentro del auto, Bella sonreía y se reía a carcajada limpia, de sus ojos empezaron a rodar lagrimas de la risa, Eleonore acompaño las risas de la chica, la cual no podía calmarse

-Jajajajaja, viste la cara de ellos? O sea, parecía que todo fuese ensayado

-Lo se querida, recuerdo sus rostros y no paro de reír, aun no se como pude controlarme

-Abuela….., eres la mejor actriz de toda América así que no hables – dijo la joven quitándose los lentes y viendo con la mirada de sus ojos verdes y una expresión sarcástica al rostro de Eleonore

-Isabella, ya te he dicho que no me llames abuela, soy Eleonore para ti, me haces sentir más vieja de lo que soy, y no me veas con esa carita, tu padre la hacia cuando tenia cinco años, obtenía lo que quería y te hacia derretir a su paso y aun funciona

-No te creo

-Créeme jovencita, además, puedo jurar que eso que acabas de hacer es un habito adquirido,al igual que ocultarte de las personas, tu padre hacia casi lo mismo, hablando de el, en donde esta?

-Aaaaaaaahhh, yo…, yo

-Bella ¿saliste de tu casa sin avisarle a Terry?

-Algo así, pero esta vez deje una nota, no quiero que papa se enoje mas, pero por favor tu tampoco actúes como el ¿si? – dijo la joven usando la misma expresión de suplica

-Oh esta bien, vamos la mansión, tomamos el te y pasamos el resto del día juntas te parece? Ero no vuelvas a usar esa carita

-Esta bien abuela…., ups, perdón Eleonore...

Y así Eleonore y Bella charlaban de todo hasta llegar a una pequeña residencia que la mujer tenia en los Hamptons, una casa rodeada por pinos y flores, Bella se quito el abrigo para entregárselo al mayordomo al igual que Eleonore, pero, la rubia tenia noción de la reunión de los Andley, pero no quiso comentarle nada a la chica por su reacción, y por que sabia que se iba a armar una trifulca en la mansión, la rubia decidió distraer a su nieta, pero sus pensamientos estaban al pendiente de su hijo, que estaba soportando las inclemencias de la familia de Candy.

En la familia Andley los sucesos que cambiaron la forma de pensar principalmente fueron la adopción de Candy y el patriarcado de Albert, pero lo que cambiara definitivamente a muchos es el plan que Terry ideo para estar mas cerca de su hija y protegerla, y tal vez empezar a conocer el otro lado de la moneda de todos en la mansión Andley...

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero darle las gracias a todas las lectoras, muchas se preguntaran que pasara ahora que la herencia de la tia abuela se dividio, eso lo sabran mas adelante,,,,, y quiero agradecerle a Litac por tomarse un tiempo para leer , espero que te guste chica, y nos estamos leyendo \m**


	5. Pensando en Ti

**Los personajes no son míos son de Kyōko Mizuki y  
>Yumiko Igarashi , al igual que el Facebook pertenece a Mark Zuckerberg &amp; Youtube a Chad Hurley, Steve Cheny Jawed Karim .., PERO YO, soy dueña de la trama., y de los personajes que no aparecen en el Manga (:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5<br>**

**"PENSANDO EN TI"**

* * *

><p>Luego del incidente por la herencia de la Sra. Elroy, todos estaban en calma en la mansión, el resto del dia se sentaron a charlar, pero estaba aun la duda del que estaba pensando Terry...<p>

-Carajo! la curiosidad me esta matando, algo trama Terrence! – exclamo Archie

-A mi también me preocupa, pero no me voy a estar mortificando por ello sobrino

-Si Albert, pero no es normal que de repente haya salido corriendo hablando un montón de disparatadas, definitivamente, ese pobre hombre necesita despejar su mente

No solo Archie y Albert estaban preocupados por Terry, Annie estaba sentada en un mullido sofá tratando de analizar las palabras del castaño

-Pero aun no entiendo que habra querido decir con eso de una aventura epica y encontrarse con su pecosa, me frustra esta situación – Annie no se habia dado cuenta, pero habia dicho la clave de tanto misterio

-Anne! eso es, habla de Candy! ella es su pecosa – exclamo Neil

-Claro, el le decia asi, pero..., que tiene que ver ella en todo esto? - pregunto Albert

El silencio reino en el ambiente, pero nadie se atrevió a articular una sola palabra de ello

-Saben que..., ese es problema de Terry, no sabemos que es lo que esta pasando en su trastornada mentecita, dejemoslo tranquilo y se acabo el dilema – dijo Neil

-No es tan fácil Neil, Terry es de la familia, debemos apoyarlo en todo, y si mas si mi nieta esta de por medio – exclamo Albet con un tono serio

-Sabes algo tio, suena muy extraño en ti eso de "tu nieta", no eres tan viejo, mejor dicho, tienes la edad para ser su padre jajaja- rio Archie

-A decir verdad tienes razon, a penas soy un hombre adulto, casi entrando a los cincuenta, podria ser hermano de ustedes, pero, lamentablemente fui declarado como su tio, y por ende deben obedecerme chicos.

-Jaja, si, muy gracioso, no deberiamos averiguar que trama el Sr. Misterio

-Deberíamos dejarlo asi..., por ahora mientras bajemos al jardín a tomar aire

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso Albert, vamos – dijo Annie, y asi los cuatro jovenes salieron de la sala de recepcion hasta el jardin a disfrutar del resto de la tarde, pero aun retumbaban las preguntas en la mente de todos ellos ¿que tenia que ver Candy en los planes del actor?

Mientras tanto en los Hamptons, Bella y Eleonore disfrutaban del dia, ambas reian felices de la vida, luego de almorzar se sentaron en la terraza de la mansion de la rubia, mientras Eleonore se encontraba sentada en un mueble de mimbre con una taza de humeante te, Bella estaba leyendo uno de los libros que Eleonore tenia en la biblioteca, la rubia había captado durante años la pasión de su nieta hacia los libros, pero admirba la hermosura de esta, era idéntica a su hijo Terry, la rubia observo detenidamente el libro que esta estaba leyendo y empezó a sonreír

-De que te ries Eleonore?

-El libro que tienes en tus manos "_Cumbres Borrascosas_" ¿te gusta?

-Pues si..., me encanta la naturalidad de los personajes y como expresan sus sentimientos, o sea, la épica historia de Catherine y Heathcliff, situada en los sombríos y desolados páramos de Yorkshire, constituye una asombrosa visión metafísica del destino, la obsesión, la pasión y la venganza, la verdad es una historia que trata sobre el luchar por lo que uno quiere – exclamo Bella - ¿Porque lo preguntas Eleonore?

-Pues sabes..., ese libro lo tengo desde que era joven

-Entonces este libro es muy viejo

-Si, fue publicado en 1847, ese libro me lo regalo tu abuelo – exclamo Eleonore con pesar

-Y..., ¿como era el?

-Preciosa, no me gusta hablar de ese hombre, me hizo bastante daño tanto a mi como a tu padre, lo único que te puedo decir, es que era un hombre inigualable, el era ingles

-¿En Serio?

-Si, como tu padre, y te dire algo, tal vez por eso tu padre a veces es algo, quisquilloso – a Eleonore no solo le daba pesar hablar, sino pensar en el, Richard Grandchester le había echo mucho daño, sobre todo cuando le arrebato a Terry de sus manos y el sufrimiento que le hizo pasar al pobre chico, pero, no quería contarle a su nieta nada, la chica no tenia idea del pasado noble de Terry, ni siquiera sabia que este estuvo a punto de ser el próximo duque de Grandchester entre otros secretos que la familia decidió callar.

-Sabes que mi vida, cambiemos el tema, y el libro también, aunque, creo que te interesara leer este – la rubia entro a la biblioteca y saco un libro de lomo grueso y tapa violeta, esbozo una sonrisa enorme y miro fijamente a los ojos verdes de Bella

-Este libro se que te gustara, a menos que ya lo hayas leído – dijo Eleonore entregándoselo a Bella

-"_Romeo y Julieta_" genial Eleonore, a decir verdad no lo he leido, he visto las presentaciones de papa sobre esa obra, es la mejor obra que ha existido en todos los tiempos, la historia de dos jóvenes enamorados que, a pesar de la oposición de sus familias, rivales entre sí, deciden luchar por su amor hasta el punto de casarse de forma clandestina; sin embargo, la presión de esa rivalidad y una serie de fatalidades conducen al suicidio de los dos amantes.

-Me sorprendes cariño! a pesar de no haberla leído conocer muy bien la trama – dijo la actriz mientras Bella hojeaba el libro y encontró una inscripción...

_Cuantas personas dicen poder amar "a su manera", y eso es mentira  
>Ahora sé que uno, no escoge la manera de amar, sino que el amor, el Amor verdadero te escoge a ti y te hace su propio instrumento de él.<br>Porque a pesar de todo el AMOR, es lo más grande y verdadero que pueda existir en el alma del ser humano; porque simplemente el AMOR es la mejor creación de DIOS. _

"_Para Terry de Candy"_

Bella se quedo sorprendida con lo que estaba escrito en ese libro, empezó a sonreír y miro fijamente a Eleonore

-Porque me ves asi?

-por nada..., es solo que..., con este libro ya son dos cosas que me hacen sentirme tan cerca de mi madre

-¿dos cosas? ¿de que hablas Bella?

-Anoche encontré un diario, y..., le pertenencia a ella – titubeo la joven castaña – y bueno... lo lei, bueno, no todo, pero llegue a la parte donde ella y papa se conocieron, ella demuestra tanta energia, tantas ganas de vivir, recorrio el mundo prácticamente, mientras leia podia sentir la emocion, la adrenalina correr por mis venas, ese sentimiento de no querer atrapada en cuatro paredes, ella vivio sus sueños y a pesar de que muchos se opusieron, ella lucho y gano, mamá vivió tantas cosas, yo quisiera vivirlas también...

La rubia sintio como el corazon se empequeñecía con cada palabra de Bella, sabia que ella añoraba a su madre, a pesar de no conocerla, e incluso se identifico con ella, Eleonore alguna vez lucho por lo que queria, pero por hacerlo perdio a Terry, solo esbozo una sonrisa y miro a Bella

-Lo haras preciosa, algun dia saldrás, y conocerás el mundo, créeme.

-Si..., ojala las cosas fuesen sencillas, papa es un psicótico sobreprotector, creo que jamas podria hacer algo asi...

-Oh Bella, el te ama demasiado, es todo, por eso te cuida tanto, pero, quien quita que algun día hagan algo juntos

-Si..., claro, de sueños e ilusiones viven las personas – exclamo Bella...

-Jaja, eres igual a Terry en eso, siempre piensa que algo no se hará, pero siempre se sale con la suya

-Tan parecidos somos?

-Si amorcito, e incluso, esa pasión por los libros la adquiriste de el, creo que tu seras la próxima estrella de Broadway

-Jajaja, la verdad no me interesa la actuación y cosas asi, me gusta mas la responsabilidad social

-Que quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero ser medico Eleonore – exclamo Bella, la rubia se sorprendió al escuchar a su nieta.

-Medico!, vaya, la verdad jamas me lo imagine, aunque sabes, ni en la familia Grandchester ni en los Backer hay médicos, creo que haras cosas grandes.

-Si la tia abuela estuviese viva me diria lo siguiente.. -"Medico!, Isabella en que estas pensando una Andley no debe trabajar y tampoco necesita estudiar una carrera, solo debe ser una dama" -dijo Bella imitando la voz de su tia , para después sonreír divertida

-Oh pequeña, eres tremenda, aunque de verdad, tienes dotes para la actuación

-olvídalo Eleonore, nada de eso – farfullo Bella

El reloj cucu dio las dos de la tarde, lo cual alarmo a Bella, era hora de retirarse, con movimientos delicados se levanto de la silla y fue a abrazar a Eleonore

-Bueno, me retiro a casa, la pase muy bien contigo "abuela" gracias por todo, sobre todo por escucharme – Eleonore le devolvió el abrazo, acariciando sus rizados cabellos castaños y besando tiernamente su frente, acompaño a la chica hasta la salida de la mansión, donde estaba el carruaje que la llevaría hasta la residencia Andley, el cual era el destino de la chica.

-Muy bien Srita. Grandchester, es hora de que usted se retire antes de que el gruñón de su padre le de un escarmiento.

-Descuide Sra. Backer, se librarme muy bien de sus regaños, si pongo mi mejor puchero y una encantadora cara de perrito, el Sr. Grandchester tendrá compasión de mi..., tal vez – dijo Bella en son de broma, lo cual hizo que estallaran en risas ambas...

-Ven de nuevo a verme, en esta casa hace falta la tierna risa de un niño

-Eleonore, tengo trece años, bueno, trece años, con nueve meses, ya dejare de ser una niña

-Pues siempre seras mi niñita, te quiero mucho Bella – dijo la actriz abrazándola

-Yo también, adiós – besando a su abuela en la mejilla para subir al carruaje

Eleonore podía sentir su corazón apretándose cada vez mas y mas y mas, las palabras de la castaña la agobiaron, pero quien mas le preocupaba era su hijo, el cual estaba apartándose de la realidad y dejando que el dolor de una perdida lo consuma.

En su desesperación, Terry condujo hasta su antiguo departamento, sudoroso y con el corazón latiendo como caballo desbocado busco entre sus cosas lo que el creía perdido, preciados años de adolescencia habían quedado en el que fue alguna vez su hogar, en donde Candy haba estado mil y un veces, en donde Terry había soñado con ella, tenerla en sus brazos y construir sueños eternos, hasta encontrar lo que tanto buscaba, un cuaderno azul con las iniciales _T.G, _lo aferro a sus brazos y se sentó en la cama que estaba allí, lo abrió y encontró la ruta de su amada.

_**Flash Back.**_

_El crepúsculo ya asomaba la colina de Ponny, todos los niños jugaban y reían, la joven pareja de enamorados estaban recostado en el césped, bajo el Padre Árbol, Terry con ese cuaderno en sus manos escribía fragmentos de poemas y escribía unos tantos para su pecosa, Candy estaba acariciando con Clean quien estaba jugueteando con sus rizos, pero esta estaba con la mirada perdida, Terry se quedo observando a la rubia y la miro_

_-Terrence a Candice, pecosa, regresa al planeta – musito Terry_

_-Ups! lo lamento mi amor, estaba algo distraída_

_-En que pensabas? Acaso pensabas en un chico mas guapo o talentoso que yo – pregunto Terry con un puchero encantadora_

_-Oh mi amor, no hagas eso, sabes que tu eres el único rebelde quisquilloso que me puede dejar asi._

_-Y en que pensabas?_

_-En mi vida, disfrute mucho aquí cuando era una niña, no sabes cuanto me dolió dejar este lugar_

_-Pero..., si no lo hubieses dejado,yo no e hubiese conocido pecosa – susurraba Terry mientras besaba suavemente las mejillas de Candy haciendo un recorrido sensual hasta sus labios, quien se dejo envolver en el mismo, ambos se miraron a lo ojos, el verde buscaba al zafiro y Candy beso la nariz del castaño._

_-Si, es verdad, no hubiese encontrado a mi rebelde malcriado, pero sabes, mientras aprendía a ser una Andley recorrí el mundo, y me jure que algún dia haria esa misma ruta, desde que sali de aqui, hasta mi regreso_

_-pues te tomara mucho tiempo mi amor_

_-Tal vez, sera mejor asi, volver a disfrutar dormir bajo las estrellas, conocer nuevas persona, nuevos idiomas, es asi como quiero que sea, ¿quieres que te enseñe?_

_-Seguro amor_

_Terry le entrego el cuaderno a Candy, quien con delicadeza lo tomo, fue realizando lineas y círculos, escribiendo lugares y colocando nombres. - Ten mira – exclamo la rubia_

_-Wao! Has estado en Sunville, Lakewood, ¿Mexico?, Londres, Escocia, Chicago, New York... - vaya, aun no creo que hayas ido a Mexico, en que te habias metido?_

_-Pues si, todo porque Eliza y Neil me enviaron alla, sin no hubiese sido por George y el Sr. Garcia no se que hubiese sido de mi. _

_-Bueno, lo importante es que estas aqui conmigo, he iremos algun dia, juntos_

_-Asi sera Terry, ven ya esta anocheciendo y debemos ayudar a la Srita. Ponny y a la hermana Maria a servir la cena_

_-Bien Madame, me permite escoltarla de mi brazo para que no tropiece su pie al levantarse – exclamo Terry usando su tono ingles._

_-Claro señor, pero primero debera alcanzarme – diciendo esto Candy se levanta y sale corriendo, y el castaño sorprendido de esta con Clean en sus brazos, corre tras ella, riendo como el par de enamorados que eran._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Terry cerro los ojos fuertemente y se mordió el labio, sabia que ese dolor le hacia daño, pero el dolor le demostraba que ella estuvo allí, que aun la ama a pesar de no verla, tomo el cuaderno y un par de cosas mas y se dirigió al teatro, este bajo por las escaleras hasta encontrarse con su compañera de teatro en la calle

-Karen! - grito Terry

-Grandchester! no deberias estar en la mansion Andley?

-Efectivamente, voy para alla

-Deberias darme un aventon?

-Porque? Has estado muy misteriosa ultimamente Claise, acaso tiene que ver con cierto rubio? Hay planes de boda o algo mas?

-Oye porque tanta preguntadera? Te estas pareciendo a la pesadilla., la recuerdas? - exclamo Karen enarcando una ceja, todos en el teatro sabian quien era la pesadilla, incluyendo a Terry

-Oh si, como no acordarse de ella, Susana Marlow, creo que no se a aparecido en Standford no se...? diez años mas o menos? - exclamo Terry

-No lo se, en lo personal prefiero no saber de ella jamas, después del accidente que tuvo contigo ni pensar que pudo ser si te hubieses casado con ella!

-Eso ni pensarlo, hubiese sido una tortura, aunque ya lo era.

-Si, me imagino, bueno, dejemos a los demonios ir y dime... que hacias en tu viejo departamento? - pregunto Karen

-Sube y te explico querida amiga

-Querida amiga!, eso es algo que no habia escuchado jamas – rio la pelirroja

Diciendo esto Terry le abrio la puerta de copiloto para que Karen subiese al auto y consiguiente este corrio hasta la la puerta del piloto, encendio su auto y arranco lentamente mientras relataba a Karen su plan...

-Muy bien Terry, dime que te pasa, o sea, te veo feliz y ansioso a la vez, y te dire la verdad, te habia betado un amargado

-Eres muy sincera al decirme que soy un amargado, pero bueno, alli te va..., me voy de viaje – exclamo Terry con una enorme sonrisa

-Un momento, Terry! recuerda que debes ir luego de... - Karen fue interrumpida por el castaño - ... No Karen, me voy de viaje dos semanas minimo

-QUE!, Terrence Grandchester estas loco?

-Algo – exclamo Terry sarcásticamente, Karen abrio sus ojos azules por la respuesta de Terry

-A ver? Y a donde mas o menos? Que coños quieres? Que Hathaway te eche, estamos a mes y medio de la gira y a unos dias del estreno de la obra..., y lo peor, la gira empezara en Chicago, justamente el trece de Septiembre

Terry al escuchar eso freno en seco, espantando a la actriz quien se volteo a ver a este

-Trece de Septiembre? No me la creo Claise

-Pues si, justamente el dia del cumpleaños 14º de tu hija, asi que debes ver como haces con tu viajecito., deberias hacerlo en tiempo record - dijo Karen seriamente, pero Terry la miro con sus profundos ojos azules y le explico el porque del viaje tan repentino

-Karen..., no es un viaje de ocio, no voy a divertirme, bueno no lo se – rio el castaño – voy a tratar de curar mi alma, a recorrer los pasos de mi amada, perderme en los sitios en donde dejo su esencia vital, despejarme de ese dolor y de esa impotencia que no me deja vivir, y de mostrarle a Bella que me importa y que jamas pense en ocultarle nada de ella

-Bella ira contigo? - pregunto la actriz con algo de verguenza

-Si.., no pretendo dejar a la razon del viaje y no solo es por eso.., sino porque...

-Porque..?

-Hoy en la Mansion hubo una reunion?

-Una reunion? Porque Albert no me dijo nada?

-Era una reunion familiar, la lectura del testamento de la Sra. Elroy y como de costumbre estaban los Leagan...

-Y que tienen que ver los Leagan con la herencia? Bueno son familiares cercanos pero exactamente..? y sobre todo porque Bella tambien tiene cabida en esa reunion

-Bueno..., Bella es heredera universal del emporio Andley

-Como dices que dijiste! que Bella..., tu Isabella, es dueña de una inmensa fortuna..., Dios yo quisiera que alguien me dejase una herencia de ese tamaño – bufo Karen

-No es un juego Karen!, Eliza Leagan nos amenazo a todos, y juro que Bella no tocara ni un centavo de ese dinero

-Bueno..., me retracto, pero igual, eso que dijo es peligroso, quien sabe que es capaz de hacer esa loca esquizofrenica

-Por eso es que quiero hacer ese viaje, ademas! para evitar que ella se lleve ciertos encuentros no muy agradables con esa familiares

-Sabes algo, tienes razon..., y si quieres que te ayude en algo solo dimelo, si es de dar a cara para que Hathaway no te decapite, bien!

-Gracias Karen..., por eso es que te quiero amiga

-No cantes victoria..,. Todo tiene su precio, y creo que un aventon a la mansión seria tu forma de pago

-Entonces vamos Srita.

Terry se sentia feliz de que alguien entendiese lo que el siente y el porque se sus actos, y Karen era una persona de la cual se podia confiar, pero cuando soltaba la lengua lo hacia a diestra y siniestra, pero los pensamientos de Terry seguían sumidos en lo que sucedería en los próximos días.

**Continuara...**


	6. Padre e Hija

**CHAPTER VI**

**Muy bien, he regresado, no crean que me mori, soy casi inmortal, jejeje, pero weno, les tengo a un invitado especial en Fanfiction.., es seductor, hermosos ojos azules, mirada matadora, sonrisa enigmatica y me ayudara a presentar cada fic.., querido publico TERRENCE GREUM GRANDCHESTER BACKER.. (Aplausos)**

**Terry: **gracias por invitarme Mazy, pero al igual que tu, encuentro que mi nombre es de viejo, dime solo Terry.

**Mazy: **esta bien Terry, oye me encantan tus zapatos, son el nuevo modelo de Converse All-Star?

**Terry: ** pues si, la verdad me encantaron a penas las vi (se levanta el pantalon y las muestra al publico), al igual que esta camiseta Columbus, por cierto me fascina el color rojo de tu cabello, se te ve celestial

**Mazy:** gracias Terry, eres un adulador, ahora entiendo porque Candy se enamoro de ti

**Terry: **lo se, no se resiste a mis encantos

**Mazy: **Terry..., haces los honores?

**Terry: **Por una chica, hago cualquier cosa (usando una voz sensual y su mirada cautivante) **Los personajes son de Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi , al igual que el Facebook pertenece a Mark Zuckerberg & Youtube a Chad Hurley, Steve Cheny Jawed Karim .., pero la belleza del cabello rojo es dueña de la trama! PAZ Y AMOR PUBLICO, sigannos en Facebook, Mazy N. Blanco y Terry G. Grandchester y en el Twitter tambien**

**CHAPTER VI**

Un carruaje se acercaba lentamente a la entrada de la mansion Andley, los ojos verdes de Bella brillaban de felicidad al ver que habia llegado a la residencia de su familia, el cochero se detuvo y volteo a ver a la chica

-Hemos llegado Srita Isabella – exclamo el hombre

Bella tomo sus cosas y descendió del carruaje, agradeciendo al cochero de Eleonore por haberla traido hasta la residencia, esta camino hasta la entrada de la gran casa, mientras Bella revisaba su bolso, una presencia misteriosa la vigilaba, la chica sintio que no estaba sola en la calle, la cual era muy poco transitada, fruncio el seño y volteo para abrir la puerta, hasta que alguien toca sus hombros, espantando a la castaña al punto de dar un grito aterrador y voltear.

-Demonios..., Cassie? casi me matas del susto – exclamo Bella hiperventilando y acercándose a la chica que estaba detrás de ella para abrazarla fuertemente.

Cassie es la hija de Dorothy, nació un año después de Bella, pero ambas son grandes amigas, prácticamente se podría decir que eran hermanas.

-Srita. Bella esas palabras no son dignas en una señorita – exclamo la chica entre risas

-Oh, lo siento, es que de verdad, me asustaste horriblemente, no vuelvas a hacerme esto si? Ya que la próxima terminare como una paleta helada

-Oh por favor ni que lo digas Bella, sabes que, mejor entremos, la Sra. Annie acaba de preparar un pastel que esta para chuparse los dedos y fui al mercado por algo de leche fresca para acompañarlo

-Genial, vamos! a decir verdad, me encantan los pasteles que prepara mi tia Annie- diciendo esto ambas chicas entraron al lugar, Bella dejo su abrigo en una percha y entro sigilosamente junto con Cassie

-Cassie..., y mi abuelo Albert donde esta?

-Esta con el Sr. Archie, la Sra. Annie y el Sr. Leagan

-Leagan? -pregunto Bella

-Si..., es un familiar cercano, el y su hermana Eliza se la pasaban con su tia abuela

-Y porque yo jamás los conocí?

-Bueno..., ellos andaban siempre a Lakewood y tu jamás salías sin tu padre

Bella en seguida recordó el diario, lo saco y empezó a hojear la parte en donde nombraba ese apellido.

-Cas..., como se llama el Sr. Leagan? - pregunto Bella

-Neil... Neil Leagan, y a decir verdad, el es un hombre misterioso, se le ve como si tuviese una carga muy grande en su cuerpo

-Debe ser el mismo – susurro Bella - ¿Que dijiste amiga? - exclamo Cassie

-No..., nada, porque..., no vamos al jardín a saludar a mi abuelo y a los tíos

-Si, vamos, además quiero decirle para mandarle un telegrama a mi mama, debe estar preocupada porque no le he escrito, la verdad fue el Sr. Albert el que insistió en traerme a Nueva York aprovechando las vacaciones.

-Pues genial Cas..

Ambas chicas se dirigieron hasta el jardín, donde se encontraban el grupo de personas entablando una conversación amena, Albert estaba leyendo su diario detenidamente hasta visualizar a las dos chicas que venian caminando apresuradamente

-Pero miren quienes estan aqui, como estan princesitas? - exclamo Albert quien se levanto de la silla para abrazar a ambas chicas, Archie y Annie advirtieron la presencia de ambas para saludarlas

-Cassie, Bella, que milagro que estan juntas – dijo Archie tratando de ser gracioso

-De que habla Sr. Archie, teniamos mas de un año que no nos veiamos, ademas ya me hacia falta mi compañera de bromas pesadas – dijo Cassie abrazando a Bella, la cual estaba sonriente hasta voltear su mirada hacia Neil, que no dejaba de ver a la pequeña castaña, la cual embeleso a el moreno con sus características físicas, el cabello, las pequeñas pecas que salpicaban su rostro, esos ojos esmeralda cautivadores, ella tenia un parecido increíble con alguien que el conocio muchos años atras

-Sr. Leagan, como se encuentra?, como esta su familia? - dijo Cassie educadamente

-Hola Cassandra, estoy muy bien, al igual que mi familia – exclamo Neil

-Sr. Leagan, por favor, no me llame asi, solo Cassie, aun no entiendo como a mi madre se le ocurrió ponerme ese nombre, es extraño, "Cassandra", por Dios

-Tu crees que el tuyo es extraño niña, Archibald suena de viejo – intervino Archie a la conversación y mirando a su alrededor - ... por lo menos el los demás es muy común, William, Neil, Annie, Isabella

-Tio Archie, te apoyo, mi nombre es de vieja aunque el significado me gusta, "_La que ama a Dios_" - exclamo Bella hasta que fue interrumpida por Neil quien se levanto para acercarse a ella, Bella al advertir a Neil se volteo a mirarlo

-Hola Jovencita, oye, acaso no te he visto en algun lado? - pregunto Neil presurosamente

-No..., creo que no Sr., Oh mi Dios, que modales los míos, Sr.., soy Bella Grandchester, es un placer Señor... - titubeo Bella al no saber el nombre del desconocido

-Leagan, Neil Leagan a tus servicios – dijo dándole la mano – Es un placer Bella

-De verdad, perdonanos a nosotros tambien Neil, a ella no la conoces, ella es la traviesa de la familia, Isabella Grandchester, pero la llamamos Bella, es mas corto– exclamo Albert

Neil ya estaba asombrado al ver a la chica y su aspecto fisico, pero al saber su nombre pudo descifrar su origen

-Tu eres.., la hija de Terry Grandchester entonces verdad?

-Si señor Leagan, y usted debe ser uno de los familiares lejanos verdad? De Sunville para ser exacto

-Estas en lo cierto Bella, sabes, los genes Grandchester son muy fuertes al igual que los White – dijo Neil quien se extraño al escuchar que ella sabia de donde venia y que tambien sabia que era familia lejana

-Si, y estas jovencitas juntas son peores que un huracán, Cassie, Bella, porque no se van a leer o a charlar adentro eh? Estamos en plena conversación de adultos y los niños no pueden estar

-Oh Albert, deja que se queden un rato, no he compartido lo suficiente con mi sobrina y mi casi sobrina – dijo Annie

-Esta bien, pero lo digo para evitar que alguien escarmiente por algo que sabe que hizo... - un auto se escucha llegar a la residencia y Albert voltea disimuladamente para ver a Bella, ya que el sonido era muy familiar - sobrina hermosa, fue un placer haberte conocido – dijo Archie en son de broma para luego recibir un codazo de Albert, Bella resoplo para quitarse algunos rizos de su cara y se paro erguida para recibir a su querido papa, el cual ella sabia que no estaba muy de buen humor. Terry entro a la residencia junto con Karen, la cual estaba enrojecida por venir discutiendo con este durante todo el camino

-... Terry de verdad no puedes ponerte a eso de irte con la obra encima,bueno, la gira es para septiembre, pero el estreno de la obra es para ya

-Claise, por favor, basta, porque mejor no lo hablamos con los demas si?

-Pero los demas no son Hathaway, el cual es un viejo amargado igual que tu

-Yo no soy viejo, solo mírame, aun tengo mi encanto y esta sonrisa que hace que mas de una se desmaye– dijo con una sonrisa picara y enarcando una ceja

-Jaja,muy gracioso, muy gracioso Grandchester, no deberiamos entrar

-Si..., vamos – Terry tomo el brazo de Karen y entraron llamando a la sala,en esta llego Archie a recibirlos

-Niño mimado, ya calmaste la rabieta, o lo que te dio que saliste corriendo de aqui – dijo Archie

-Ninguna rabieta pedazo de idiota, donde esta Albert?

-Esta en el jardin con Neil y Annie

-Aun esta esa rata aqui? - grito Terry quien asusto a Karen con este

-Terrence, tranquilízate ya! - musito Karen

-Hola Claise, como estas? - dijo Archie que volteo su mirada hacia la actriz

-Muy bien Archie, tratando de controlar a este niño grande si me lo preguntas, y bien...,como termino todo., porque Grandchester aqui presente no me quiso terminar de contar lo de su reunion por que segun el tiene un viaje con Bella y... - esta fue interrumpida

-Un viaje? Terry de que hablas? Y que tiene mi Belly Bells que ver en eso – pregunto Archie

-Lo hablaremos mejor cuando estemos todos juntos si? - dijo Terry

-Esta bien, vamos pero por favor, no te enojes porque Neil esta con nosotros, por lo visto ya es mas de nuestro bando que de los propios Leagan

-No me confió – exclamo Terry, en ese instante llega Annie con Cassie y Bella a su lado, Bella se muerde el labio inferior cuando ve a Terry junto con Archie

-Isabella Candice, sube, tu y yo tenemos una charla pendiente – fue lo único que Terry dijo al verla, el corazón de Bella se paralizo al escucharlo, pero esta obedeció a lo que este le dijo, Annie acompaño a ambas chicas al cuarto donde estaba Cassie

-Tía Annie, creo que no voy a salir viva de esta – dijo Bella mirándola

-Descuida chiquita, el ogro de tu padre no te hará nada, lo prometo

-Tía..., no prometas si no sabes que va a pasar

-Eso es verdad amiga, ademas te llamo por tu nombre completo y con solo con verle la cara a tu papa, se puede decir que esta furioso – dijo Cassie

-No estas ayudando "Cassandra"

-Pues disculpa "Isabella"

-Ya basta niñas, mejor subamos a la habitación, la tia Annie necesita descansar, ya que mi espalda me esta matando

-Esta bien Sra. Cornwell – musito Cassie

Las tres chicas entraron a la habitación mientras Terry, Karen y Archie se quedaron en medio del salón viéndose las caras

-.., muy bien Terry, te quedo bien la cosa, espantaste a mi sobrina – exclamo Archie algo molesto

-Sabes que Archie, no ando de buen humor como para aguantar tus arranques de "tío sobre-protector" que no te quedan para nada – musito Terry mientras se pasaba sus manos por su larga cabellera castaña

-Ustedes dos par de peleones, mejor salgan para afuera para que puedan hablar mejor ¿si? - intervino Karen tratando de calmar la situación entre ellos dos

-Si..., creo que es mejor, ademas, creo que Albert te espera

-Si, como si no me vieses todos los días

- Pues ahora si lo veras – musito Terry, pero antes de que pudiesen moverse del lugar se acerca el rubio lentamente, con una mirada seductora y sus formidables brazos abriéndose para luego estrechar a Karen entre sus brazos

-Querida Karen, que bueno que estas aquí, no sabes cuanto te extrañe – exclamo Albert mientras besaba las olas rojas de Karen, ella y Albert eran grandes amigos, pero lo que el no sabia era que Karen estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorada de el, la pelirroja quería gritar a los mil vientos que amaba a William Andley, pero por respeto a este y su familia, tenia que guardar a su amor platónico en lo mas recóndito de su corazón

-Karen Claise, estas hermosa, ni siquiera se te nota que tienes treinta y cuatro años, pareces de quince – exclamo Albert alabando la belleza de la actriz

-Muy gracioso Albert, y a lo que vinimos, no solo porque tenemos mucho de que hablar, sino que tenemos a un detractor aquí

-¿De que hablas Karen? - pregunto Alberet y justo cuando Karen va a responder a su pregunta esta es interrumpida por Archie

-Terry…, supuestamente quiere viajar, en esta época del año, con su bendita obra encima, una gira en menos de un mes, con mil y un problemas encima y entre ellos una adolescente hormonal – dijo Archie a casi los gritos por la desesperación – saben algo, yo mejor me voy a la cocina por un trozo del pastel de Annie y un poco de leche ¿se te apetece Karen?

-Si y por favor el vaso de leche que sea enorme, mejor te acompaño ¿si?

-Vamos – diciendo esto Karen, y Archie se retiraron a la cocina, dejando a Terry y a Albert en medio de una conversación tortuosa

- Muy bien jovencito, que esta pasando por esa cabecita loca tuya, porque cuando se trata de tus planes de la nada es porque es algo grande – dijo Albert quien parecía que retaba a Terry

-Albert, Albert, Albert, descuida, no pasa nada..., por ahora

-Vayamos al grano, segun Archie y Karen tu te quieres ir de viaje? Los muchachos te propusieron ir a Lakewood pero dijiste que no, ok se entiende que por la obra encima y la gira de Septiembre, pero, de la noche a la mañana decides irte, asi como si nada, algo te hizo cambiar de opinion? Y ademas, que quisiste decir con eso de una aventura épica y tal vez a reencontrarte con tu pecosa? - pregunto Albert

-Tu mismo propusiste esa idea, con tan solo volver a insistir en relajarme, sin darte cuenta nombraste los sitios en donde estuvo tu hija hace años – Albert pudo sentir gran melancolia al escuchar lasn palabras de Terry, a la misma vez confusion

-Terry.., no me di cuenta que eso te afectase tanto

-No importa, lo que importa ahora es que luego del estreno de la obra Bella y yo nos vamos a recorrer los pasos de Candy, uno por uno, disfrutando cada momento, pero no puedo hacerlo solo, necesito que me ayudes, por favor, te lo pido como amigo y como mi casi suegro – Albert estaba anonadado por la peticion de Terry, aunque sabia que eso le haria bien a su aun dolido corazon, sonrio ampliamente y volteo su mirada a los ojos zafiro de Terry

-Cuenta conmigo – diciendo esto ambos estreharon sus manos – si quieres mientras tu ensayas y eso yo arreglo los papeles de viaje, sobre todo el pasaporte de Bella

-Gracias, de verdad no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco

-No agradezcas nada, y sera mejor que te vayas al teatro, Hathaway no tolera que le llegues tarde asi seas el mejor actor de America

-Esta bien, Claise! - grito Terry mientras se dirigia a la cocina, para encontrar a Karen disfrutando de un vaso de leche con Archie y Neil junto a ellos, ambos intercambiaron miradas no muy amables que se diga, pero al menos Terry no se abalanzo a este para golpearlo como lo hacian en San Pablo

-Karen..., nos vamos, ya hable lo que iba a hablar

-Por favor Grandchester, esperemos un rato ¿si? Ademas conversar con Archie y Neil es muy interesante, Hathaway se puede esperar una hora mas, porque mejor no vas a ver a cierta personita que se ha palidecido al verte, uumm? - dijo Karen

-esta bien, pero cuando salga, nos vamos ok

-Entendido general, jaja, - fue lo unico que dijo Karen, entonces Terry haciendo caso de la sugerencia de Karen se dirigio a la habitacion en donde estaban las chicas las cuales hablaban de irse a recorrrer la gran manzana al dia siguienta

-... pero si te pones a ver seria genial Bella, pasariamos todo el dia juntas

-Lo se Cassie, tu que opinas tia Annie?

-No lo se, tendriamos que caminar bastante, AAGH! - grito Annie

-Que te pasa tia Annie? Exclamo Bella preocupada

-Me pateo, tu futuro primo me dio una tremenda patada – dijo Annie mientras acariciaba delicadamente su vientre

-Genial, podemos tocar Sra. Annie – musito Cassie

-Pues claro mis niñas – dijo Annie, acto seguido las manos de Cassie y Bella estaban en el abultado vientre de Annie, Bella apoyo su oido en este y empezo a hablarle al que seria su primo, o prima

-...Hola, tal vez no me conozcas, soy Bella, tu prima mayor, y al lado mio tu prima menor Cassie.. - en eso Terry se acerca a la habitacion y se asoma, para ver lo que hacian las chicas, sonrio ampliamente al ver la escena y al escuchar a su hija hablarle al bebe de Annie

-..Cuando nazcas estaremos aqui esperandote, para jugar contigo, y seras como un hermanito

-Correccion! - exclamo Cassie – tu seras mi tercer hermanito, ya que yo tengo dos hermanos pequeños

-Pues tendra dos hermanas grandes que lo cuidaran y querran mucho – exclamo Annie graciosamente, Terry carraspeo para poder darse a ver entre las chicas – Bella, ven, tenemos que hablar tu y yo seriamente – Bella lo miro, y haciendole caso se levanto y se dirigio a Terry, quien la tomo por un hombro hasta el jardin, el sol reflejo a ambos, los cuales se sentaron en unas pequeñas sillas junto a un estanque de agua que habia alli, Bella cruzo sus brazos esperando las palabras de Terry, hasta que este empezo a hablarle

-Hija, a decir verdad todavia estoy molesto contigo por lo que me hiciste anoche pero..., no puedo reprochartelo, eres una niña aun, y solo querias saber mas sobre tu madre, no tengo derecho de ocultarte nada de ella – dijo Terry tratando de tragar un enorme nudo en la garganta

-Es verdad..., no tienes ningun derecho de ocultarme nada de ella, creo que es temor lo que tienes, de no usar las palabras correctas o que crees que no voy a entender nada lo que me digas, papa, ya no soy una niña, creo que puedo asimilar todo lo que se me diga

-Pues si.., te subestimo mucho, a veces me doy cuenta que eres mas madura de lo que creo

-pero te excedes en muchos aspectos, un simple diario no iba a cambiar nada

-es verdad, pero hija, si quieres saber mas de tu madre, solo dimelo a mi, sin miedo, no hay nada que ocultar – dijo Terry tomando el rostro de su hija entre sus manos y esta le sonrio

-Segun ella en su diario no eres muy expresivo, temes demostrar tus sentimientos

-¿Asi?, pues creo que eso no ha cambiado mucho- exclamo Terry entrte risas

-Decia que eras un rebelde sin causa y un niño mimado, pero jamas le dijiste cuanto la amabas de la mejor manera, molestandola y burlandote de sus pecas era tu mejor manera – rio Bella

-Pues la Señorita Pecas..., fue mi primer apodo para ella, era tan obstinada como una mula, peleabamos todo el tiempo y nos insultabamos de todas formas, pero, ella supo meterse en lo mas profundo de mi alma y si no hubiesemos concordado en varias cosas, tal vez tu no estuvieses aqui – dijo melancolicamente

-¿la extrañas?

-Mas que nunca princesa, mas que nunca

Un silencio invadio el ambiente en donde se encontraban Terry y Bella, esta busco el azul de los ojos de Terry para encontrarse con la oscuridad y el dolor de los mismos

-Perdon...

-¿porque hija?, si no hiciste nada malo

-Acaso desobedecerte y gritarte anoche no es malo? - farfullo Bella

-Claro que es malo, pero si.., te perdono hija

-Y el castigo sigue en pie?

-No princesa, ya no estas castigada – dijo Terry abrazándola fuertemente, y entonces miro su reloj

-Debo irme, pero recuerda, esta larga platica no ha terminado pecosita

-Lo se, es muy, pero muy larga y hay varias cosas que quiero saber

-Eso lo sabras luego del estreno de la obra hija

-Que quieres decir con eso papa? Musito Bella

-Es una sorpresa

-Esta bien.., la esperare con ansias

-Nos vemos mas tarde..., Te quiero mucho hija

-Yo te quiero mas

-Pero, yo te quiero aun mas Bella – diciendo esto beso la frente de Bella y se retiro con una enorme sonrisa y el pecho lleno de felicidad, y se dio cuenta que debia amar lo que le hacia bien, recordando los hermosos momentos del pasado y disfrutando el presente al maximo, Karen lo estaba esperando en la sala junto con Albert quien esbozo una sonrisa al verlo

Y bien? Ya hay calma?- pregunto Albert

si.., hay calma otra vez.., nos vamos Claise?

Seguro Grandchester – diciendo esto Terry tomo el brazo de Karen y entraron al auto, la actriz noto algo diferente en Terry, un brillo singular en sus ojos zafiro, un brillo que creyo extinto, pero que le daba la certeza de que las cosas mejorarian pronto

Y bien Terry?

Todo bien, mejor que nunca...

uummm y que te dijeron para que estes con esa linda sonrisa y ese brillo picaro en tus ojos? - pregunto Karen

a mi?, nada, es que acaso charlar con mi hija tiene que ser algo tan importante como para contarselo a medio mundo?

Pues no..., eso es entre ustedes dos, pero hacia años que no te veia sonreir asi, y la verdad me agrada, me recuerda a mi viejo amigo de hace quince años

sabes que, no quiero hablar ahorita, solo quiero disfrutar el silencio

en serio? Pues disculpa – farfullo Karen

Y asi estuvieron hasta llegar al teatro, habian llegado muy temprano y estaba un pequeño grupo de actores ensayando algunas escenas, Terry se quito su abrigo, desabrocho la parte inferior de su camisa y se dispuso a ensayar, nadie habia visto a Terrence Grandchester ensayar con tanta felicidad, tanta pasion y tanta dedicacion como en ese dia, todo el elenco noto algo diferente en el, y ese brillo en sus ojos permanecio en el, ese brillo en sus azulados ojos era la esperanza de seguir amando a pesar de que esa persona ya no esta, y los sucesos venideros lo iban a cambiar todo..

Continuara...

**Uuff, de verdad, queridas lectoras, disculpen la tardanza, de verdad perdonenme, ya me reincorpore a los estudios, y lo que estoy es molida, tuve examen de microbiologia y mi mente esta apunto de estallar.., ademas mi despertador no sono, mi perro se comio mi tarea, me cortaron el internet, me atracaron y mil y un excusas mas de la tipica vida del estudiante venezolano, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capi, de verdad me esforce en darles algo bueno, tal vez no sea como el de otras escritoras, por mi parte.., me encanto el Fic de Lizzig "Antitesis de mi Amor" y el de Lidyavon "La Promesa de Un Hogar" son lo maximo, de verdad se los recomiendo., y mientras hacia algunos capitulos de unj Fic de Twiligth que tengo por alli abandonado "No era lo que Pensabamos" me vino a la mente un minific cuando escuche "The Only Exception" Paramore, asi que esperenlo pronto...! Ah, no me voy a despedir si responder algunos Rewiers pendientes**

**Eleonora: **que bueno que te gusto, y si, opino lo mismo, casi todos los fics donde sale Terry con hijos es con hijos varones, pero bueno, las mentes son un mundo enorme, y tranquilizate que todo va a salir bien, aunque creo que muchas querran requetecontra asesinarme lo que pienso hacerle a Terry, pero eso es para el final

**Y tambien gracias a las lectoras anonimas que pasan por aqui, no teman en dejar sus comentarios, ya sean constructivos o destructivos y nos estamos leyendo... ;-D Vm**


	7. Amenazas

**CHAPTER VII**

**Y Continuamos con la pequeña entrevista al amor platonico de muchas chicas..., pero igual, es hombre y si fuese de carne y hueso botaria a mi novio por el..., jejeje**

* * *

><p><strong>Terry: <strong>oh Mazy, que ocurrente eres

**Mazy: **lo se..., me lo dicen a cada rato, hablando de ocurrente tu no te quedas atras, a ti solo se te ocurre golpear a Candy cuando tu la besaste

**Terry: **A mi! (cara de asombro) ella empezó, además me gustaba, y soy un adolescente con hormonas según las autoras, reaccione a mis instintos, y no me vengas con que tu novio no hace eso

**Mazy: **pues no..., Eddie no hace eso, el es un caballero, incluso le voy a sacar un fic de Vampiros en honor a el, ya que el personaje principal va a tener su nombre

**Terry: **Edward Saleh! Bueno, esta mejor asi porque si dices su nombre completo lo van a confundir con Edward de Twilight

**Mazy: **lo dijiste Terry! eres un soplón…., dijiste su nombre, ahora sere la envidia de las chicas de Fanfictión porque mi novio se llama Edward y aparte es un Adonis!

**Terry: **bueno, dejemos las peleas y presentemos el fic, además, después de Anthony no me agrada el…, Candy se ha leído los cuatro libros de la saga de Twilight y esta anhelando el quinto libro.., creo que se titula "Sol de Medianoche"., desea que si alguna vez tenemos hijos a uno de ellos le pongamos Renesmee!

**Mazy: **Cállate…, después seguimos con la lucha de el porque Terry Grandchester odia a Anthony Brower y a Edward Cullen a muerte :-p

**Como Terry dijo antes los personajes no son míos, pero los personajes de Bella, Cassie, Leah, Emma, Royce, Ben y cualquiera que no conozcan del manga si son…. GUITAR ROCK HERO!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER VII<strong>

La tarde pasaba, dando lugar a la noche, Robert Hathaway cansado se movia de un lado al otro del escenario con el libreto en sus manos, sudoroso y estresado gritaba al elenco, que estaban igual que el

-Amanda, mira el guion, analiza el personaje, se el personaje, no demuestres que lo actúas, tenemos dos semanas! dos semanas para estrenar la obra – gritaba colérico – dos semanas y ustedes nada de nada! , mientras tanto, Terry descasaban apoyado de una columna y tomando cafe para despertarse bien

-Estas durmiéndote Grandchester? - pregunto Karen

-Pues creo que si, pero no me quejo.., a decir verdad me divierte ver a Hathaway insultando a alguien – Terry no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta incomoda a Karen

-..- Cuando pretendes decirle a Albert.., "ya sabes que" – exclamo el castaño

-Estas loco? Borracho? Te golpeaste la cabeza? Ni loca…, jamás le voy a decir que me muero por el – grito esta a Terry casi en la pata del oído, este la miro y su rostro estaba de un solo color: Rojo de la vergüenza

-No es necesario que te enojes.., es solo una sugerencia, estas en tu etapa pico de la vida

-Mira quien habla…, tu no estas para dar sugerencias, a ver dime tu? Como un hombre de tan solo treinta y dos años como tu, soltero…, bueno.., no soltero viudo.., joven, con una carrera exitosa y una hija adolescente la cual ya tiene pleno conocimiento de lo bueno y lo malo aun no consigue volver a amar? – dijo Karen al borde de la locura

-Tu eres la que esta o loca.., o borracha o la que tal vez se golpeo loa cabeza, no lo hare Claise, me jure a mi mismo no quitar a mi pecosa de mi corazón

-No es necesario.., escucha, no es que sea una experta en estos temas del amor y todo eso, pero debes darte una oportunidad, debes aferrarte a la realidad de que ella ya no esta, y que jamás volverá, además…, piensa en Bella, ella necesita una figura materna en quien descargar todo lo que siente y mas ahora.., a ver dime, que pasara cuando ella empiece a….., tu sabes, la visita del mes en mes – exclamo Karen

-Si lo he pensado y me da miedo el no sabe como tratar con eso y mil cosas mas.., Annie no puede estar todo el tiempo con ella para aconsejarla y yo no se como tratar los temas de chicas

-Lo ves…, debes decidirte ya Terry, asi debas romper tu promesa, Isabella necesita una madre y tu necesitas volver a tener una ilusión por quien luchar – Karen tenia razón.., y Terry debía admitirlo, pero se había aferrado a esa promesa, asi sintiese que su corazón se ahuecaba cada dia mas, no lo iba a hacer

-Sabes que Jodete.., no quiero volver a entablar una conversación como esta, y tu ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien esto o le dire tu secretito a ya sabes quien

-Seguro padre…, ugh, no se como hace Bella para soportarte – bufo Karen.., el castaño miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era

-Demonios son casi las diez y media, se supone que ya debería estar en casa

-Oh no puede ser, debemos decirle a Hathaway – exclamo Karen quien en seguida se dirigió presurosamente hacia este, estuvieron un rato charlando y por la mímica de Hathaway y los gestos de Karen la respuesta fue positiva

-Muy bien elenco, creo que ya trabajamos suficiente por hoy, váyanse antes de que me arrepienta y decida ensayar hasta el amanecer

Al escuchar la amenaza del director todos los actores se dispusieron a retirarse del teatro, porque sabian que cuando Robert Hathaway amenazaba no lo hacia en vano, todos salieron rapido, entre ellos Terry y Karen, el viento soplaba muy fuerte, tipuico de esa época

-Oye Terry, vamos a cenar? La verdad me estoy muriendo del hambre, y si preguntas quisiera un enorme plato de Espagueti con salsa Napolitana y queso Mozzarella y una fiel copa de vino :-), yo invito para disculparme por la charla incomoda

-Lo lamento querida amiga, no voy a poder, Bella aun esta con Albert y debo ir a buscarla, porque no vas con Amanda y con Lance, de seguro que ellos estan igual que tu, pero accederé a tu disculpa sin pedir nada a cambio– exclamo Terry

-Tienes razon, voy con ellos y despues a casa, de verdad Terry deberías tambien "socializar un poco"

-Claro que lo hago…, ensayo a diario contigo, estoy en las obras y charlo con la gente

-Eso no es socializar…, pero bueno.., solo me quedare tranquila y vere los pormenores del "Journey to Terrence", protagonistas Terrence e Isabella Grandchester – exclamo Karen exaltando sus brazos, Terry estaba muerto de la risa con el titulo que esta le había colocado a su viaje

-Sabes algo me gusta.., pero, cambiare un nombre "Journey´s to Candy "

-Suena bien…, bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana, que duermas bien – seguidamente esta besa la mejilla del castaño y se retira, Terry se pone su abrigo y se dispone a subir a su auto, un sobre de papel reposa sobre el asiento de copiloto y este se extraña de que eso este alli, creyo al principio que era de Karen, pero luego analizo de que esta no cargaba bolso, tomo el sobre entre sus manos, lo abrio y lo que estaba escrito lo atemorizo...

"_Los Andley pagaran muy caro, sobre todo tu..."_

Por impulso rompio el pedazo de papel en muchos pedazos, este empezo a hiperventilar y apoyo sus manos al volante y recordó la temible realidad de ese dia, una herencia que ni el ni nadie pidió estaba alterando la vida normal que llevaban los Andley, desesperado encendio el coche y arranco a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la residencia Andley, salio del auto y empezo a tocar la puerta como si se le fuese la vida en ello, justo en ese instante Albert le abre y ve el estado en que llega

-Terry, pasa..., porque tocaste asi?, que sucede? - pregunto el rubio preocupado

-Albert..., me..., me..., me.., - no podia articular ni una sola palabra, estaba muy asustado

-Con un demonio, Terry que te paso? - grito Albert quien se estaba empezando a asustar tambien

-Me dejaron un sobre..., en el auto..., lo abri y... y... por Dios no puede estar pasándonos – dijo con las manos en su cabeza y frunciendo el ceño

-Y que?, que decia el sobre Terry?

-Decia que los Andley iban a pagar caro..., sobre todo yo – dijo el castaño

-Eliza – musito Albert – ella nos amenazo, dijo que íbamos a pagar caro y que..., íbamos a llorar lagrimas de sangre – dijo lentamente

-Bella! - exclamo Terry quien salio disparado a buscar a la chica y Albert salio detras de este

-Bella!, Bella! - gritaba Terry desesperadamente

-Espera Terry – lo detuvo Albert – ella esta en mi cuarto leyendo, pero escuchame bien, si acaso es lo que tu y yo creemos, te prometo que no me va a importar que los Leagan sean mi familia, pero no se van a acercar a nosotros y te prometo que no le van a hacer daño a nadie, entendiste?

-Si..., - dijo Terry hiperventilando – ¿y que hay de Neil eh? Vas a dejar que este aqui?, el es una amenaza, incluso el mismo podria estar detras de ese sobre

-No lo creo, el no ha salido de aqui, ademas..., me juro que no esta de acuerdo con la actitud de su familia, y creo en el, asi como creo que ha cambiado, el conocio a Bella, le cayo muy bien incluso, lo hubieses visto, confia en el, al menos una vez – exclamo Albert

-Si tu confias en el, te creo, pero trata de mantenerlo vigilado

-Esta bien, ve a buscar a Bella y descuida estare pendiente de todo

Mientras Terry sentia que su corazón iba a estallar, no dejaba de recordar cada palabra de esa carta, ¿esa herencia era la firma de muerte de una niña?, era lo unico que estaba trabado en su mente, llego al cuarto de Albert y empezo a tocar, pero nadie le respondía, llamaba a Bella, pero tampoco se estaba desesperando y abrio sigilosamente la puerta para encontrar a su pequeña plácidamente dormida, arropada descuidadamente, encima de un libro, unos cuantos rizos castaños revoloteaban su rostro, Terry no pudo evitar sonreir al verla, se coloco en puso de rodillas para retirarle los mechones de cabello de su rostro y quitarle el libro de sus manos, hojeo el libro y se dio cuenta que no era un libro, era el diario de Candy, un suspiro de nostalgia salio de Terry al ver algo de ella, tan personal, tan propio de ella, no pudo evitar leerlo, el sabia que los diarios eran privados y mas cuando eran de una chica, pero era la oportunidad perfecta para ver a su amada pecosa, desde otro aspecto, en ese momento Albert entra a la habitacion y ve la escena de estos

-No creo que puedas irte a tu casa asi, y..., bueno Bella ya se durmio y ahora mas que nunca deberiamos estar todos juntos – musito Albert

-Si.., tienes razon, creo que me quedare a dormir

-Perfecto, bueno, sabes que no me gusta tener servicio en una mini mansión porque bueno.., no hay mucho que hacer, y por eso yo voy a arreglar un para que durmamos alli, y Bella se queda aqui a dormir

-Esta bien..,, pero me quedare un rato con Bella

- Si asi lo prefieres, en el closet hay sabanas limpias y unas cuantas pijamas, que pases buenas noches – dijo Albert saliendo de la habitacion

-Buenas noches – dijo Terry, quien en seguida volteo hacia el diario de Candy y cerro sus ojos fuertemente, ese dia había estado lleno de emociones fuertes y recuerdos tristes, pero Terry sentía que el hoyo en su corazón aun mas y mas profundo, y recordó sus visitas nocturnas

-Perdóname mi amor, esta noche creo que no te visitare, pero podre rememorar nuestros momentos juntos, y lo haremos los tres, Bella, tu y yo – se dijo asimismo, fue hasta el closet y busco una cobija gruesa, acomodo a Bella de manera que esta quedase acurrucada en su pecho como cuando era un bebe, haciendo que Terry sonriera, pero los fuertes truenos empezaron a retumbar, mostrando el lado temeroso de Terry, pero este se armo de valor, encendio una lampara y se dispuso a leer en voz alta los pensamientos de su amada pecosa, para que Bella, a pesar de estar dormida, pueda asimilar un relato hecho por su padre..

_...se dice que en la vida solo se puede amar una vez, segun yo es cierto, crei que amar era solamente conocer a alguien y decirle: "sabes me gustas seamos novios"., No, es creer que que esa persona a la que amas te sera fiel eternamente, que a pesar de la distancia, estan unidos por un solo corazon, que un beso selle lo que se habia esperado en años. Al principio, habia creido que Anthony era el amor de mi vida, pero estaba equivocada, el me estaba preparando para conocer a la persona que estaba hecha a mi medida, a mis actitudes, a mi forma de ser, Terry fue quien lo cambio todo, su forma de ser, su sonrisa, su vitalidad, el y yo habiamos esperado tanto el uno por el otro, y ni siquiera sabiamos que nos teniamos cerca, pero asi fue, la vida da vueltas y vueltas, y no sabes que sorpresas te puedes llevar..., como hoy, el me beso!_

-El beso de Escocia! _- musito Terry tocando sus labios y esbozando una sonrisa, para seguir con la lectura_

_...una sensacion que jamas crei tener, ya que Anthony jamas lo hizo, y ademas, no puedo decir que ese beso era valido, el niño mimado me lo robo, pero igual, me senti como en las nubes, y fue tan inusual __La sensación e encajar perfectamente el uno en el otro era maravillosa. Era como si ambos estuviesemos destinados a estar juntos. Nosotros dos, solos junto al lago, reiamos y nos haciamos bromas pesadas, pero en un instante ambos levantamos el rostro, buscando intencionadamente la mirada del unos al otro para perderse cada uno en las profundidades de ellos, el me miro a mis ojos verdes y yo lo mire a sus azulados ojos, no puedo explicar lo que ocurrio, fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Terry me estrecho hacia el y pude sentir sus labios saboreando los mios, estaba anonadada, pero.., nuestros labios permanecieron así, posados los unos sobre los otros hasta que Terry los juntó en busca de una mayor pasión, moviéndolos sensualmente; incitandome a responder con la misma intensidad..., tuve que despegarme de el y propinarle una bofetada, y eso me dolio mas a mi que a el... Pero no pude resistirme a el.., a pesar de su rudeza y su malcriadez, pude decir que lo amaba incondicionalmente…_

-Oh pecosa – rio Terry algo celoso, siempre tuvo a la sombra de Anthony Brower por el supuesto parecido que el castaño posee con el difunto, pero Terry sabia que ella siempre habia sido de el. Mientras el leia lentamente, caia en las redes de Morfeo..., se quedo dormido abrazado de Bella, Albert preocupado porque no este no llegaba fue a revisarlos y lo encontro dormido plácidamente, este acobijo a ambos castaños para que no sintiesen frio y les apago la luz, sonriendo pudo ver a padre e hija dormidos, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de anhelo a su pecosa

-Oh Candy, Candy.., si estuvieses aquí, no sabes cuanto te aman este par, sobre todo Terry, el daría su vida por Bella, y lo hubiese echo por ti – musito Albert para salir de la habitación…

Pasada la medianoche, el viento soplaba en el silencio, cada uno de los habitantes de la ciudad de Nueva York dormían plácidamente luego de un dia lleno de alegrías y risas…, y frustraciones y de acongojos, Terry dormía como siempre en un mundo lleno de alegrías y felicidad, la paz se sentía en cada centímetro cuadrado de ese lugar, y esa silueta de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeralda lo esperaba ansiosamente, todas las noches, una sonrisa enorme se desplego en Terry, y podía sentir como su corazón sanaba al verla, ella se paro delante de el tomándolo de las manos, podía dar a mostrar su piel de antaño pálida y sensual, la cual enloquecía a Terry, y esta a su vez le dedico la mejor de las sonrisas al castaño, sus labios gritaban a Terry que los tomase y asi fue, el principio fue lento y delicado, dando lentamente paso a uno que se fue intensificando con gran pasión, Terry jadeo y miro los ojos verde esmeralda de Candy quien articulo una oración…

-Despiértame cuando Septiembre termine

Un sudor frio recorrió recorría las sienes de Terry, quien había despertado abruptamente, este se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido al ver a Bella del otro lado de la cama durmiendo plácidamente, sonrio levemente, se levanto de la cama para arroparla bien y salir de la habitación, había silencio total.., un silencio molesto y atemorizante

-Ahora falta que se me aparezca el fantasma de la tia abuela – farfullo el castaño quien caminaba descalzo por la casa, sintiendo el piso frio para dirigirse a un ventanal cercano, lentamente corrió la blanca cortina que cubría la ventana y se quedo admirando como las hojas caian y el vianto soplaba, como en los días de lluvia de du adolescencia, y pudo rememorar los dias en que era tan feliz, los dias en que no habia tristeza, ni soledad, esos dias en los que Candy estaba y curaba sus miedos...

**Flash Back**

_Un tipico dia de lluvia_ _en Nueva York, Terry y Candy caminaban abrazados por Central Park, el sujetando un paraguas y ella sujetando las manos del castaño, quien se quejaba del frio de estas, el viento soplaba fuertemente y el cabello de Candy revoloteaba en todas direcciones.., el de Terry tambien pero este estaba entretenido intentando calmar elñ frio de sus manos.._

_-...- Terry.., actuas como un bebe, es solo lluvia – exclamaba Candy en un especie de regaño a este_

_-No es verdad, me molesta, es tan..., humeda? :-p _

_-Pues si.., es agua, y es liquida, y tambien moja – dijo Candy quien le arrebato el paraguas a Terry, dejando que las gotas de lluvia lo empapasen, este se quedo impactado por la actitud de la rubia, quien sonreia con una mirada seductora_

_-Has Pecado Candice White Andley – musito Terry quien le quito el paraguas, para lanzarlo al suelo, esta empezo a correr por medio Central Park y Terry corriendo tras ella_

_-A que no me atrapas Terry – gritaba Candy mientras se empapaba_

_-Esto es la Guerra…., No huyas cobarde! – gritaba el castaño entre risas hasta alcanzarla y tomar a la rubia por la cintura, para asi terminar ambos empapados, riendo_

_-¿tregua? - exclamo esta_

_-Solo si me dices que me quieres.., que soy tu rebelde sin causa y que no puedes vivir sin mi – dijo Terry viendola con sus penetrantes ojos azules, Candy no pudo evitar sonreir_

_-No te quiero..., te amo..., no eres mi rebelde sin causa.., eres mi apuesto caballero ingles..., y no puedo vivir sin ti..., moriria en el intento – susurro esta al oido de Terry, quien sonrio complacientemente_

_-Esta bien..., ganaste pecosa – musito Terry quien se acerco a Candy a una distancia peligrosa de sus labios, ambos podian sentir la calida respiracion de ambos, la mano de Terry se poso en la mejilla de Candy, quien estaba roja hasta las raices de su cabellos rubio, este lentamente se acerco y poso sus labios en los de ella, fue haciendose mas profundo, la lluvia caia sobre ellos y el frio calaba hasta sus pies, pero ese beso representaba calidez y el sol naciente de cada dia para ambos, estos se separaron cada uno buscando los ojos del otro, el verde al azul, estallaron en risas y decidieron regresar a casa, aunque empapados no dejaron de mirarse, tomados de la mano y regalandose una sonrisa el uno al otro..._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Terry no podia evitar sonreir con sus recuerdos, se sentia como flotar en el cielo, decidio encender la chimenea y sentarse a reflexionar en medio de la noche, de su boca no paraba de susurrar la misma oracion

-Despiértame cuando termine Septiembre… porque habre dicho eso? Que significa? – se decia asi mismo mientras miraba el fuego de la chimenea y escuchaba los leños crepitar, lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos hasta caer en el pais de los sueños..._..._

Aun con los ojos cerrados Terry podía sentir el sol iluminándolo, un aroma inusual estaba en el ambiente, una mezcla entre lilas y lavanda, el castaño podía escuchar un par de risas chistosas, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a un par de chicas.., una de ojos marrón chocolate y a otra de ojos verde esmeralda

-Cassie? Bella? Agh…, que hora es? – preguntaba Terry somnoliento

-Se dice buenos días Sr. Grandchester – musito Cassie

-De verdad…, no debe olvidar sus modales, ¿Qué diría la alta sociedad del famoso actor Terrence Grandchester si nos es cordial ni educado con las personas? – agrego Bella

-Muy graciosas señoritas, muy graciosas

-Muy bien…, serias, pa´ son casi las ocho de la mañana, el abuelo Albert, el tío Archie y el Sr. Leagan acaba de partir a la oficina y tía Annie se está arreglando ¿Qué haces en el sillon? ¿te quedaste a dormir allí toda la noche?

-Pues al parecer si.., y amanecí vuelto una….. – buenos días familia – interrumpió Annie a tiempo, la cual venia entrando al recibidor

-Buenos días tia Annie – exclamaron ambas chicas, estas se dirigieron a la pelinegra para abrazarla

- …, Niñas – titubeo Annie tratando de controlar las risas - váyanse a la cocina a ayudarme a preparar el desayuno ok, y Cassie podrías traerle una taza de café al Sr. Dormilón?

-Si Sra. – obedeciendo ambas chicas , entre risas, salieron caminando apresuradamente hasta la cocina, Annie empezo a reirse a carcajada limpia, y Terry se quedo confuso ante las risas de esta

-De que te ries Annie? – pregunto Terry

-Oh por Dios si te vieses el rostro…, jajajajajajaja – siguió riéndose Annie

-¿Qué sucede con mi rostro? – este se levanta y se dirige hasta un espejo y ve su rostro lleno de marcas de lápiz labial

-"CASSANDRA E ISABELLA" – grito Terry, ambas chicas estaban escondidas tras la pared muertas de la risa

-Jajajajajaja…, perdóneme Sr. Grandchester pero de verdad con solo ver su rostro.., jajajajaja – reia Cassie al punto que se le salian las lagrimas

-Chicas – exclamo Terry tratando de calmarse, pero de verdad estaba algo enojado – esto (señalo su rostro) es mi fuente de trabajo niñas…., y ¿de donde sacaron esto?

-Ups…, creo que la adolescencia tambien me esta afectando – musito Cassie

-Niñas…, regrésense por donde se fueron…, o…, alguien saldrá castigada.., No es verdad Isabella?

-¡Al diablo con el castigo! – Bella lo abrazo entre risas, pero Terry se quedo cayado ante lo que esta dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro - Solo era una broma no te enojes

-No….., tranquilízate, saben que.., váyanse a pasear.., es jueves y están de vacaciones

-¿de verdad podemos salir? – exclamaron ambas chicas, no podían contestar

-Si.., pero después que desayunen – dijo Terry

-Gracias Sr. Grandchester.., se lo prometemos "palabra de Boy Scout" – dijo Cassie emocionadísima, acto seguido tomo a Bella del brazo y salieron corriendo a la cocina, Terry aun estaba absorto, estaba parado como una estatua limpiándose los restos de pintura que le quedaban en el rostro

-...- Terry…, ¿estas bien? – pregunto Annie preocupada

-Si…, pero lo que me dijo Bella…, pues…, era como escucharme a mi mismo, jeje…, no lo creo aun

-Si…, tienes razón, eso mismo decías cuando te iban a mandar al cuarto de aislamiento en la escuela, eras el peor.., y deberías ir a arreglarte, te quedaste dormido en el sillón y no amaneciste muy bien

-Tienes razón…, toda la razón Annie

-Fantástico Terrence Greum Grandchester, hace unos años podría apostar que te habías ido de parranda, pero no, esta vez es el trabajo quien te hace trasnochar

-Pues si…., el estreno de la obra me tiene hasta el tope, y bueno, ¿Cómo estas? Como esta el pequeño travieso Cornwell? – exclamo Terry mientras sobaba el abultado vientre de Annie

-Pues te imaginaras, al parecer este chiquitín va a ser un boxeador, propina unas patadas que te hacen gritar – chisto la pelinegra – aun recuerdo cuando Candy se asustaba cuando Bella la pateaba, y tu…, te ibas a morir del susto, gritabas.., es hora! es hora!, tan dramático

-Esa niñita tiene la mano pesada es lo único que puedo decir…, pobre de aquel que reciba un golpe de ella –musito el castaño

-Pobre de su primer novio si se atreve a robarle un beso como tu lo hiciste con Candy

-Eso era diferente, ni siquiera sabia que me iba a gustar tanto, y tampoco sabia que me iba a golpear

-Vete a cambiar…, Archie y Bella fueron a tu casa temprano a traerte algunas cosas – exclamo Annie

-Dale pues…, cuidado con ese par, pueden hacer estallar la cocina y si lo hacen Albert nos matara – dijo Terry mientras se retiraba a cambiarse. Al llegar a la habitación se deshizo de la ropa y me metió a la ducha mientras de bañaba recordó otra vez la frase que Bella le había dicho y el sueño que se repetía cada noche

-Despiértame cuando Termine Septiembre - ¡Al diablo con el castigo! – sus pensamientos se sumieron en ambas frases, el sabia que la segunda frase era muy conocida por el mismo pero ¿Qué significaba la primera?.., el mismo la había dicho, pero no encontraba su significado, este salió de la ducha todavía mojado, las gotas de agua caían por su rostro y por su largo cabello castaño, encima de la cómoda encontró la ropa que Archie y Bella habían salido a buscar, este se vistió lentamente dejando que su cabello se secase al natural.., se había puesto un sencillo traje de color café.., el castaño al terminar de vestirse se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraban las chicas disfrutando del desayuno entre risas

-Que lindo! Tres chicas riendo como si nada

-Cierra la boca y toma tu desayuno – dijo Annie aun riéndose, Terry se sentó al lado de Bella quien aun chistaba mientras bebía un poco de jugo

-Papa…., donde esta ya sabes que? Hojas…? Un lomo..? Letras.., fotos viejas…. Y es mi segundo nombre…?

-Esta confiscado….., temporalmente, lo entregare el día de la sorpresa – decía mientras le daba un mordisco a una tostada

-Oh mierda! – dijo Bella en silencio

-Que dijiste Isabella? – pregunto Terry con el ceño fruncido

-Nada…, que… mejor nos vamos ya Cassie

-Como dices? …..Si …. Si aun no terminamos – le dijo Cassie mientras trataba de pasar un bocado

-No importa…,vamos a la 5º Avenida y es algo lejos y muy popular en esta epoca.., adiós tia Annie – esta beso y abrazo a Annie – Adiós Papa.., te quiero mucho

-Yo te quiero mas

-Pero yo te quiero mucho, mucho mas – le dijo esta retirándose con Cassie – Adios Sra. Annie.., Adios Sr. Grandchester – la puerta se cerro abruptamente y Terry miro a Annie

-Y cree la muy ingenua que no la escuche

-Los niños de ahora…, dentro de unos años querrán gobernar a los padres

-Bueno…., aun se les puede corregir

-Pero Terry…, tu no es que eres el digno ejemplo del mejor hijo

-Lo se…, por eso tengo la oportunidad de emendar los errores que cometieron conmigo

-Muy bien…, basta de charlas, terminemos de desayunar, debo ir al centro a mi entrevista – exclamo Annie

-¿Entrevista?

-Si…, puedes creer que en la ciudad de Nueva York hay pocos decoradores de interiores? Se necesitan muchos para mejorar el ambiente de una oficina, mande unos bocetos al Edificio Flatiron , buscan a una decoradora para un bufete de contadores públicos, hace como media hora me llamaron y me necesitan con urgencia alla, al parecer les agradaron mis diseños

-Felicidades Annie…, por lo visto la mujer ha empezado a tomar dominio en la orgullosa hegemonía masculina

-Si…, quien quita que dentro de unos años los hombres sean los que crien a los niños y nosotras salgamos a trabajar?

-Yo estoy criando a una niña…, y tambien trabajo.., no hay mucha diferencia verdad?

-No…., no hay mucha que digamos

Ambos continuaron comiendo en silencio, Terry se ofreció en llevar a Annie hasta el Edificio Flatiron, el día estaba perfectamente soleado para ser inicios del otoño, Annie y Terry iban muy cómodos charlando como en los viejos tiempos, se detuvieron bajo un semáforo, un auto se detuvo lentamente al lado de ellos, y tanto Terry como Annie se quedaron mudos cuando vieron a la pelirroja que haría hasta lo imposible por obtener lo que quiere

-…- Eliza!

Comtinuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien chicas…, mi cerebro se esta filtrando pero aun esta activo, ando ahorita herida.., tuve un accidente en la clase de deportes<strong> (se preguntaran en Medicina se ve deportes?.., pues si, los médicos son el ejemplo de la salud) **y ando herida, con la rotula** (rodilla) **inflamadisima, apenas puedo caminar, pero mis falanges aun funcionan y les traje este capitulito…, de verdad los niños de ahora saben de una manera! Hasta mis sobrinitos de tres años encienden la PC, como si nada** (tambien se les salen las malas palabras como a Bella).., **bueno dejemos de divagar, y empecemos con los saluditos, ME ENCANTAN LOS REVIEWS**

**Luna Andry**; Puedes conseguirnos como lo dije anteriormente en Facebook y en Twitter, mi Facebook esta disponible a cualquier hora este es mi correo (al igual que el de Terry jejeje ).., y sip.., ten un poco mas de paciencia.., minimo en tras capis se van el par de viaje…

**ascella star****: **amiga bella no llores, ya se que no es nada linda la situación que viven ambos pero asi son las circunstancias de la vida y de mi loca cabeza.., y te digo que el final sera épico

**miripatico; **Hey! Me gusta como suena tu nombre es lindo.., si quieres mas fics épicos te recomiendo **"Las Nuevas Formas del Amor"** de BereniC GRANDCHESTER **"Edward y los braquets" **de Arizza (con ese vas a reírte un mundo) y **"10 RAZONES"** tambien de Arizza

**Lady Adriana de Grandchester: **"UNA ANTIPECAS"…, uuummm, interesante, te apoyo, ese hombre es el amor platónico de toda chica, al igual que Edward Cullen,, jejeje (porque ninguno de los dos existe! jodas)

"…..?..." una desconocida que no dejo su nombre, espero que te haya gustado

Bueno…, nos vemos la otra semana y échenle una hojeadita a mi otro fic que aun continua NO ERA LO QUE PENSABAMOS Twilight y por supuesto, sus comentarios

**Chaauuu"!**


	8. Por Candy

**CHAPTER VIII**

**Hola chicas, he vuelto, Terry se fue de vacaciones a la Colonia Tovar (hermoso lugar para vacacionar en Venezuela) y me dejo a cargo de la presentacion del fic, y bueno disculpen la tardanza y a leer….**

* * *

><p>-..-Terry por favor…, has como si no la estas viendo y vámonos – exclamaba Annie, la cual sujetaba la mano del castaño fuertemente para que no explotase. Terry volteo disimuladamente, pero la pelirroja había captado la presencia de ambos<p>

- Hola Terry y hola huerfanita – exclamo Eliza, tanto Terry como Annie lo le prestaron atención a esta, la mirada de Terry estaba fija en el semáforo y sus manos aferradas al volante

-¿Qué les pasa a los riquillos Andley? Acaso tienen miedo de mi o que?

-Eliza por favor no hagas esto mas difícil…, solo queremos llevar una vida casi normal – dijo Annie casi al borde

-Normal? Tu? Por favor, la única manera de que todo hubiese sido normal es que ni tu ni Candy se hubiesen atravesado en mi camino

-¿Por qué hablas asi? ¿Qué te hicimos Eliza? – decía Annie, pero el semáforo había cambiado a verde, el coche de Eliza arranco lentamente, dejando a Annie y a Terry consternados

- Creo que en otra ocasion podemos seguir charlando, adios huerfanita y bastardito – replico Eliza, quien piso acelerador y se perdió en el transito, Annie tocaba la espalda de Terry, el cual había apoyado su cabeza en el volante

-Terry….., por favor, mírame…, mírame a los ojos, no temas, nada va a pasar si! – decía la pelinegra con tanta seguridad, pero ni siquiera eso podía quitarle el enorme susto a Terry

-No….., no sabemos que pasara, solo te digo.., cuidate Annie.., cuida a Archie y a ese hijo que llevas en tu vientre, ambos sabemos que ella es capaz de todo

-Lo se Terry…, pero mientras estemos juntos, como familia seremos mas que ella – exclamaba Annie mientras abrazaba a Terry, los claxon de los autos que estaban tras ellos empezaron a sonar, alertándoles a ambos que debían avanzar a tiempo, ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa y avanzaron rápidamente, el Edificio Flatiron estaba a unas cuadras del teatro, habían llegado justo a tiempo, la pelinegra bajo de auto con ayuda de Terry, quien aun tenia las manos congeladas del susto

-Terry..., por favor reacciona, nada va a pasar, lo prometo

-como lo sabes Annie? Dime acaso puedes confirmarme que todo saldra bien?

- no..., no puedo confirmarlo – la ojiazul abrazo a Terry, el cual aun temblaba por el susto de ver el rostro de Eliza – pero se que con fe todo se logra, asi que no temas Terry, se que Eliza en este momento nos quiere matar con la mirada y de seguro nos esta lanzando dardos cada vez que nos ve, pero solo confia

- Annie..., tu misma me dijiste que desconfias de ella y de su familia

- es verdad., desconfio totalmente en ellos, pero eso no significa que no pueda creer que no vayan a actuar, solo calmate, respira hondo y vete al teatro, veras como se te va a pasar el susto – exclamo Annie con una media sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Quieres que te venga a recoger timida?

-Terry Grandchester.., si me vuelves a llamar timida te juro que la pagaras muy caro…, y no gracias,yo le telefoneo a Archie para que me venga a buscar, tu solo vete tranquilo a tus ensayos

- lo digo porque tienes una panzota de gemelos y eso, tal vez no puedas caminar mucho

- oh por Dios Terry, te imaginas! Los gemelos Cornwell? Es de locura, gracias a Dios esta confirmado que es solo uno, y descuida, puedo caminar bien

- aun no entiendo el porque estas buscando empleo? Eres parte Andley y bueno..., tu familia es una consentidora sin ofender, ademas, tu vives en Francia

- eso es facil de definir: aprender a ser independiente, que soy buena para algo y 3. Archie va a empezar a tramitar los papeles para regresar a America

- de veras? Crei que iba a manejar el bufete desde el otro lado del continente

-eso tambien lo crei, pero bueno, asi son las cosas, ups, debo entrar se nme va a hacer tarde

-esta bien, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes llamarme

-ok…, entonces nos vemos mas tarde

-exito con la entrevista Annie Briggter

Albert y Archie se encontraban en el despacho de la compañía Andley charlando arduamente, ambos estaban con los arreglos para el trasladado de Archie a America y Albert en arreglos laborales y reuniones de negocios

-Archie, que bueno que accediste a esa parte de la herencia, la verdad no sabes cuanto anhelaba tenerte aqui como antes – exclamo Albert

-Oh tio..., la verdad a mi tambien, los echaba mucho de menos a ustedes, Francia es hermosa..., pero sabia que mi familia estaba aqui en America, debo darle gracias a Dios por haberme traido de regreso

-si.., aunque no era de la mejor manera

-si..., Annie esta feliz, jamas la habia visto asi, bueno, el dia de nuestra boda estaba radiante de felicidad, pero fue dificil al principio, viviendo en un pais desconocido, dejar a su familia adoptiva, el hogar de Ponny, a Bella, mi Annie ama demasiado a esa enana..., sabes, la noche en que Bella nacio y que todo..., y que todo cambio para nosotros, Annie la cargo en sus brazos, y la mecia suavemente, como tratando de decirle que todo saldria bien..., y bueno, ella no ha sido la misma desde esa noche, acumulo gran dolor – dijo Archie con un nudo en su garganta

-sobrino..., eso solo se cura con mucho amor, sobre todo de ti, ama mucho a esa chica, recuerda que es muy especial, Annie es la casi hermana de nuestra Candy, y la madre de tu hijo primogenito

-Si..., no sabes cuanta alegria me da, tuvimos años intentandolo y al fin se dio, ya me lo imagino, un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros como los mios..., o..., una niña de cabellos negros y ojos azules, como los de Annie.., aunque hubiese querido que fuesen ambos, pero lo mas importante, es que quiero a ese hijo como nada tio, si algo les llegase a pasar a el o a Annie yo... - titubeo Archie

-no hables estupideces sobrino, ni siquiera pienses en ello, escuchame bien..., me jure a mi mismo que a ninguno de los miembros de mi familia les haran daño, ni un solo cabello se les tocara a ninguno – dijo Albert exaltado, pero Archie se preocupo al escuchar esas palabras, el tono de voz del rubio era serio y muy demandante

-Albert... que pasa? Porque hablaste asi?

-no es nada..., de verdad no te preocupes

-no me vengas con que no es nada..., ese tono de voz quiere decir que algo te preocupa y es grave la cosa verdad? - dijo Archie reclamandole al rubio – dime tio..., que sucede?

-Hijo... - Albert se aclaro la garganta para explicarle a situacion de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en los ultimos dias – anoche a Terry le dejaron una nota en su auto, amenazándonos a todos..., y eso no es bueno, para ninguno, sobre todo para Bella, tu y yo – Archie se paso las manos por la cabeza y por impulso grito y avento una silla al suelo, su reaccion no fue de la mejor

-Porque..? porque ahora tio..? que le hicimos a la gente para que nos amenacen de esta manera..? acaso llevar el apellido Andley es una maldicion..? - decia Archie gritando de la desesperación – de verdad..., esto debe ser una broma..., una maldita broma que nos estan jugando, a ver dime tio..., te mostro el papel?, Terry te mostro ese papel donde supuestamente nos amenazan?

-Archie..., no.., no vi el papel..., pero Terry llego muy alterado anoche, gritaba como un loco, aunque lo unico que puedo decir que que creo en esa amenaza, y creo que se quien es.., y lastimosamente creo que es Eliza

-Eliza..! tio, se que ella esta loca y desquiciada pero no va a llegar a esos extremos incluso hace dos dias fui a la casa de Terry, el me discutio eso mismo, de que Eliza era capaz de todo incluso de matar..., no lo creo, es una cobarde al igual que su hermano, aunque el al menos demostro que tiene una semillita de bondad

-si lo se, Neil ha demostrado que ha cambiando, y aun no entiendo que lo hizo cambiar tan drasticamente..., pero de Eliza, de ella no me fio mucho, pero..., de quien si no puedo fiarme es de su madre

-Frida? - exclamo Archie con asombro

-si durante la reparticion de la herencia nos amenazo y ahora lo del sobre, mandare a poner guardaespaldas en la mansion de Lakewood y aqui en Nueva York, tambien en la residencia de Terry, Bella, tu y Annie saldran escoltados a todos lados, no bajaremos la guardia en ningun momento entendido?

-Entendido, aunque creo que sera dificil excplicarle a las niñas el porque deben salir con un guardaespaldas..., pero que hay de Neil?

-creo que podemos confiar al maximo en el, asi como yo en ustedes – dijo el rubio posando sus manos en los hombros de Archie demostrandole seguridad

-Ok tio..., gracias por preocuparte por nosotros

-Ustedes son la unica familia que me queda Archie, y tu lo sabes, tu hermano y Anthony tambien si aun estuviesen vivos

-Crees que las cosas hubiesen sido iguales si ellos estuviesen aqui? - pregunto Archie

-Bueno..., no lo se, tal vez Anthony estuviese con Candy, hubiesen estado juntos..., y bueno..., Bella no seria Bella, Stear estuviese con Patty y tal vez hubiese inventado algo loco pero util para la sociedad, Terry en vez del actor mas prestigioso de toda america, fuese el duque de Grandchester o quien sabe, tu..., bueno tu con Annie como ahora pero tal vez mas solidos y yo..., bueno yo estoy bien asi – dijo Albert no muy convencido del todo

-Ujuumm, y bien tio..., dejando a los fantasmas del pasado y mirando al futuro, que cuentas ¿no te gusta alguien en especial? Bueno, lo digo porque solo mirate! Eres un adulto joven aun y nada de nada? A ver dime algo tio? A ti te gusta alguien?

-¿A mi?..., no..., bueno.., un poco..., al diablo! si me encanta alguien, es la mujer mas bella del planeta, no digo del planeta, del universo.

-Lo sabia y dime ¿como es?, es joven? Guapa? Sexy? La conozco?..- preguntaba Archie, estaba sorprendido de saber que su tio estaba enamorado, se imaginaba todo, menos verlo asi, el rostro de Albert se enrojecio al verse descubierto por su sobrino

-Si, es todo eso, pero lo ultimo es un secreto

-Esta bien, no preguntare mas – dijo Archie levantando la silla que habia tirado con anterioridad y tomando su saco de la percha – pero me tienes que dar mas detalles, por lo menos dime que ella siente lo mismo por ti

-Ni siquiera sabe que la amo

-QUE..! bueno, las cosas no estan como yo creia entonces verdad?

-No

-Deberas trabajar en ello William Albert Andley

-Seguro Archibald

-Por enesima vez no me llames Archibald – exclamo Archie no muy a gusto, la secretaria del bufete Andley paso al despacho de Albert quien se puso alerta al verla pasar

-Sr. Andley, le llego un telegrama

-Perfecto, gracias Evelyn – dijo Albert, luego de que la secretaria se fuese, Archie se quedo mirandola un rato para fijar su vista hacia el rubio

-Es Evelyn verdad?, es muy bonita, algo fria pero bien

-No es ella – decia Albert mientras leia el telegrama lentamente – mira.., es Dorothy, preguntando por Cassie, que estemos pendientes de sus bromillas pesadas, y saludando a todos

-Y hablando de Cassie Cass... que crees que este haciendo ahora? - pregunto Archie

-No lo se.., pero si esta con Belly Bells o estan recorriendo media ciudad o estan fraguando una broma ese par.

Mientras Albert y Archie preguntaban por ambas chicas, estas estaban distraidas en otros asuntos

-Tres..., dos..., uno..., lista o no alla voy Bella! - gritaba Cassie quien se dispuso a buscar a Bella, jugaban a las escondidas en Central Park, habia bastante gente caminando en el lugar, lo cual era casi normal en otoño, la chica se estaba desesperando buscando a la castaña por todos lados

-Muy bien Bells..., esto no es gracioso, puedes salir ya – exclamo la chica exausta

-Hey cabello de zanahoria aqui estoy! - gritaba Bella quien descendia de un arbol

-Bella Grandchester no me digas cabello de zanahoria o no te volvere a hablar mas – exclamo en son de broma, aunque le molestaba que le dijese asi por el tono castaño casi rojo se su cabello

-Perdon amiga..! sabes que es una broma.., no lo volvere a hacer, palabra de Boy Scout

-Pero si tu ni siquiera eres Boy Scout – ataco Cassie

-Iba a serlo, pero me dio un resfriado de padre y señor nuestro, y Terry insistio que el proximo año

- si te escucha diciendole por su nombre te matara

- descuida, ya lo he hecho, en mil y un ocasiones, pero delante de las personas jamas

-Y cambiando el tema ¿que hacias alla arriba?, bueno, yo no se trepar arboles, mama dice que no es propio de chicas ¿donde lo aprendiste hacer?

-Con papa en Lakewood, en la Mansion de las rosas, creo que tenia nueve o diez años cuando ambos subiemos un gran alamo, se podia ver todo el paisaje..., jajajajaja, recuerdo que la tia Abuela me regaño cuando me vio haciendo eso

-Orales, mi papa apenas si me enseño a manejar el auto

-De verdad sabes manejar? - pregunto Bella algo ingenua

-Un poco, si quieres te enseño

-Si..., pero que ni mi papa, ni el abuelo Albert se enteren, o estamos muertas

-descuida, soy una tumba – exclamo Cassie, dando como cerrado el trato – vamos por un helado, la señorita Grandchester invita

-Oye no se vale – decia Bella cuando empezaron a correr hacia el puesto de helados

-El mio de mantecado – dijo Cassie

-Pues el mio de fresas y chocolate

-No seas glotona amiga, se te va a caer una de las bolas de helado

-No si me la como rapido – decia mientras le daba un bocado al helado, caminaban lentamente ambas chicas, hasta quedar entre un monton de gente amontonada

-Definitivamente, porque hoy el parque esta lleno de personas?

-es otoño, el clima es de maravilla para salir, y se pone peor en Halloween

- adoro esa epoca, este año me disfrazare de Caperucita Roja, jajaja

-Cassie Cass que locura! Yo tengo ganas de disfrazarme de vampiro, tomo uno de los trajes de papa o de Karen y wala! estoy lista para dulce o travesura y espantar a algunas personas jeje

- pues si, apoyo que es una locura y que tu estas loca

- algo, sabes, mejor vamonos a otra parte, sabes del otro lado del parque hay una banda de Jazz

-En serio! fantastico Bells, vamos, vamos, vamos – gritaba Cassie

-oh si…, se me olvidaba que trato con una fanatica a Benny Goodman* – exclamaba Bella, quien sin querer tropezo con alguien y una parte de su helado fue a dar a los zapatos de una mujer pelirroja, que empezo a gritar cuando ve que sus finos zapatos se habian estropeado

-Mira lo que hiciste..., tu, asquerosa mocosa

-escuche Sra. A mi amiga no la ofenda, fue solo un accidente, fue sin intencion – exclamo Cassie defendiendo a Bella

-Descuida Cassie, yo lo arreglo, señora, quisiera ofrecerle mis disculpas, de verdad, como dijo mi amiga, fue sin alevosia no quisimos hacerla molestar – pero la pelirroja estaba de espaldas tratando de limpiarse el empegoste de helado de sus zapatos, al ver que no le prestaba atencion Bella tuvo que alzar la voz

-Señora podria prestar atencion a lo que le decimos al menos! - Esta reacciono y volteo a ver a las chicas que estaban tras ella

-Mira niñita no te permito que me... - los ojos marrones de Eliza vieron a un fantasma que creian que jamas volverian a ver, la altaneria de Bella la habia puesto en la boca del lobo en el sitio y lugar menos indicado, Cassie tambien estaba sorprendida de verle a los ojos, Eliza tal vez no se acordaba de ella, pero chica sabia perfectamente quien era ella

-..- Candy!– mascullo Eliza, Bella no entendia el porque la llamaba asi

-Bells creo que ahora si se le zafo un torrnillo, ahora si aprecias tu vida vamonos ya – exclamo Cassie tratando de alejarse de la pelirroja

-Ok – dijo silenciosamente para fijar su mirada en la de Eliza – muy bien, creo que si ya nos perdono nosotras nos podemos ir verdad?, muy bien.., adios

-Ustedes dos no van a ningun lado niñas – dijo Eliza seriamente

-_Carajo!_ - penso Cassie -Ya nos disculpamos con usted Sra. Ahora nos vamos a otro lado– dijo Cassie a punto de colapsar

-Descuiden..., las perdono – exclamo Eliza, pero aun tenia gran curiosidad por la chica de ojos verdes, ese enorme parecido a ella, pero algo no le cabia en la cabeza que la mismisima Candy hubiese regresado de la muerte para atormentarla, se decidio a averiguar mas a fondo a esa chica - fue un accidente, nada mas, porque no vamos las tres y nos sentamos en un cafe cercano, ya saben..., para charlar

-Mi papa me dice que no debo hablar con extraños, y mucho menos aceptar invitaciones de ellos – dijo Bella cruzando los brazos y enarcando una ceja

-Y es un buen consejo de tu padre pequeña, y tu madre seguro que tambien te aconseja asi

-Si..., pero sabe, ya nos tenemos que ir ok

-Eliza Leagan, es un placer

-Igual, ella es mi amiga Cassie Farrow y yo..., soy Bella G. – pero Bella reacciono al escuchar el nombre y el apellido de Eliza, no dijo nada, solo la vio

-Solo Bella G. ?

-Bueno..., si..,, solo Bella

- en realidad nosotras solo estamos de paso aqui Sra. No fue nuestra intension hacerl rabiar a una señora tan elegante como usted – mascullo Cassie

-Muy bien Cassie, sabes, a ti me parece que te he visto en algun lado

-A mi? no..., no lo creo, Sra. Leagan, bueno, si se ha paseado por Chicago le creo, yo soy de alla

-En serio? Yo provengo de Sunville

-Es un hermoso lugar, en esos lugares viven personas de gran alcurnia

-si, asi es jovencita, y no cualquiera puede vivir alli, y tu Bella, tienes un nombre hermoso, al igual que tus ojos, son un verde muy bonito, hace muchos años conoci a alguien que tenia los ojos como los tuyos,

-Eehh... gracias Sra, los herede de mi mama...y bueno..., Cassie y yo tenemos que irnos adios, fue un placer y disculpe otra vez

-Adios..., Cassie, adios Bella – decia la mirada de Eliza, que parecia que matara a ambas chicas con la mirada, sobre todo a Bella, quien volteo un par de veces para ver a la mujer

-Dios..., me sentia como en una cinta de policias, tanto interrogatorio – decia Cassie con las manos en el pecho

-Yo tambien..., pero escuchaste como me llamo

-claro que lo hoy..., te llamo Candy.., y tenia como una especie de interes en ti, menos mal que se te ocurrio no decir ninguno de tu dos "famosos apellidos"

-si..., pero hubo algo que no se, me decia que nos alejasemos de ella

-y de verdad, confia en tus instintos, esa mujer no solo es Eliza Leagan..., es la hermana del Sr. Neil Leagan, pero en version malvada

-version malvada?En serio? Cassie no inventes

-No invento amiga, mi mama trabajo para ella y su familia, esa mujer es mala, la trataban mal, a ella y a todo aquel que estuviese cerca de ella, conoci a su padre, era un buen hombre, pero ella, ni siquiera se parece, en vez de ser la hija sel Sr. Leagan parece hija del mismo demonio, te lo digo Bells

-Que? No lo creo..., bueno es muy psicotica y boluble.., no crees tu.., que tal vez exageras

-Cree lo que tu quieras.., yo no me fio de ella, gracias a Dios no se acuerda de mi, dije unas mentirillas para que siguiera pensando que solo me ha visto en algun lado, pero no la quiero cerca amiga

-Descuida.. - dijo Bella abrazandola – pero igual, no podemos juzgar a un libro por su apariencia

-Bella Grandchester, vi su apariencia y tambien pude leerla a fondo, no me cae entendiste

-De acuerdo – la castaña habia leido de ella en el diario de Candy, la rubia la nombraba como una mujer fria y despidada, sobre todo por los malos tratos de esta hacia las personas, pero Bella no sabia a lo que se enfrentaba, solo sabia que no debia confiar en ella, y quien sabe, tal vez ni siquiera en Neil debia confiar al ver que era igual que ella en algun aspecto que la castaña no haya visto

-Bella! - alguien gritaba el nombre de esta

-Crees que sea ella? - pregunto Cassie

-no..., recuerdas a Royce, Ben y Emma?

-como no recordarlos, Royce me lanzo a un charco de lodo y despues los cinco empezamos a enlodazarnos

-Alli vienen – decia Bella tratando de sacar una sonrisa, pero aun tenia ese susto en el pecho

-Hola chicas, wao! Cassie Farrow., tenia tiempos que no te veia – dijo Emma abrazandola

-Emma Laferrere! como no olvidarte y aun no olvido la apuesta – dijo Cassie con una mirada maquiavelica

-el record se saltar la cuerda por mas tiempo, he practicado Farrow, y no podras vencerme esta vez, aqui y ahora – reto Emma

-Genial..., apuesto 5$ a que Cassie gana – exclamo Ben, y Royce propuso lo mismo pero a favor de Emma

-perfecto..., pero no podemos hacerlo en otra parte?

-porque Bella? Te gusta este parque porque no quieres aqui? - pregunto Royce

-nos sentimos algo incomodas, hay., mucha gente y ya saben... como es Bella con eso de ocultarse – dijo Cassie para lograr aclarar las cosas

-bueno.., si es mejor asi podemos irnos a otro sitio, vamomos todos, tal vez al otro lado del parque, por alli lo que hay son unas cuantas parejas y algunos niños volando cometas, bueno y la banda de Jazz que a empezado a sonar, ademas, nos tienes que dar los pormenores de lo que hiciste con Eleonore Backer ayer, aun no me la creo – dijo Emma con mucho afan

-esta bien, les dire cuando lleguemos al otro lado del parque – musito Bella mientras todos caminaban en grupo, tratando de alejarse lo mas posible del lugar. En Times Square Robert Hathaway corregia los ultimos detalles para el estreno de la obra, Terry estaba sentado en el fino piso de madera del teatro sentado con las piernas cruzadas con las mangas de su camisa arremangadas, leia detenidamente el libreto y afinaba su voz para articular las palabras de su personaje

-..- Terry! - grito Karen, la cual se sento a su lado y lo despeino con sus manos

-No seas brusca Claise, asi Albert saldra espantado – decia el castaño mientras se arreglaba el cabello con los dedos

-Callate tonto, recuerda, me juraste por su vida que no ibas a decir nada

-Es verdad..., bueno, creo que los unicos que sabemos de ellos somos tu, yo, y..., Bella a medias

-Si, pero a ella se lo paso, porque es una chica, y esto le sirve como experiencia, aprender a guardar los secretos de tus amigos jajaja, bueno y cambiando el tema, que has planificado?

-Albert me conseguira los pasajes y sacara el pasaporte de Bella ya que pretendemos salir del pais

-salir del pais? No crei que fuese tan lejos..

-lo es, pero sera lo mas emocionante de la vida, gracias a Dios esta Albert aqui para brindarme su ayuda, solo necesito tambien la ayuda de Eleonore y algunos detalles mas para completar todo para el viaje

-Bueno, es un gran paso lo que acaban de dar..., y si quieres puedo prestar mi ayuda

-En serio? Como?

-Existen varias formas de ayudar a mi mejor amigo, no te lo dire, al igual que tu, sera una sorpresa

-Oh Claise, no me la hagas de esa forma tan cruel

-No soy cruel, solo soy sincera y ten esto bien metido en tu subconsciente, la sorpresa te la dare el mismo dia que partan..., hey de pie alli viene Hathaway – ambos se levantaron del suelo viendo a Hathaway acercandose a ellos

-Grandchester y Claise..., ustedes que estan haciendo? Uumm – pregunto Robert provocando nerviosismo en ambos actores

-estabamos practicando las ultimas escenas, asi que si quieres que todo salga perfecto dejanos ensayar – le reclamo Karen

-oh Claise, pues disculpa no crei que los iba a fastidiar

-la verdad no fastidias pero como nos llegas asi, como si nos fueses a comer o algo parecido

-no..., pues la verdad no venia a eso, mas bien venia a darles una sorpresa

-sorpresa? - dijeron Terry y Karen viendose a la cara

-si, luego del estreno de la obra y de la recepcion ustedes dos tendran varios dias libres, para relajarse y todo eso, porque luego de eso empeza el baño de sangre en Chicago

-Hey...! de la manera en que lo dices suena aterrador, pero me gusta lo de los dias libres Robert – dijo Karen sonriente – imaginate, parte de agosto y septiembre, se pueden hacer varias cosas interesantes, como un viaje largo – dijo Karen posando su vista en Terry

-si..., y es perfecto no pudiste darnos mejor sorpresa Robert – exclamo Terry

-en serio? Porque lo dices?

-justamente te iba a pedir unos dias libres, quiero viajar con Bella y bueno, es un recorrido largo y no queria fallar a los ensayos

-pues alli lo tienes, y la fecha de la gira en Chicago le cae como anillo al dedo a tu hija

-si..., la fecha de su cumpleaños – musito Karen

-pues si..., fue propuesto por Eleonore

-mi madre? - dijo Terry

-su madre? - dijo Karen

-si..., la recepcion y todo eso estara a cargo de ella, quiere que todo sea perfecto, tanto para el elenco de la obra como para ella

-wao! mi madre y sus cosas – exclamo el castaño. En ese instante en el los tres estan entablando una conversacion ligera entra por la puerta trasera la persona que se puede decir es la mejor actriz de toda America, todo el elenco de Standford diviso a la rubia acercarse al sitio en donde estaban Robert, Karen y Terry, lo que provoco gran conmocion entre ellos, por supuesto que las dudas se dejaron ver ¿que hacia Eleonore Backer alli? Era una de las preguntas que muchos se hacian al ver a una mujer de gran peso en el mundo del teatro alli en horas de ensayo

-Eleonore? - musito Terry con asombro

-hola hijo, que pasa? Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma – dice la rubia abrazando por detras a su hijo, este reacciona con una sonrisa enorme

-uujum – carraspea Karen al darse cuenta de la escena y los ve a ambos – por si no se dan cuenta estamos en un teatro lleno de actores los cuales no tienen ni la mas minima y remota idea del lazo sanguineo que los une a ambos, a excepcion de Robert y yo, asi que retomen sus papeles de joven actor y la mejor actriz de America ¿si? - exclamo

-tiene razon, traten de no hacer tan obvia la relacion madre-hijo..., esto podria afectar la carrera de ambos, saber que Eleonore Backer tuvo un hijo y que ese hijo es Terrence Grandchester acabaria en menos de lo que ustedes piensan años de esfuerzo y dedicacion – fueron las unicas palabras de Robert ante lo dicho por Karen, aunque ambos tenian mucha razon, Eleonore lo unico que hizo fue mirar a Terry quien al igual se sentia bastante mal por no poder decirle al mundo sus verdaderos origenes, pero asi debian continuar, quien sabria hasta cuando

-..-bueno..., que haces aqui Eleonore? - pregunto Terry con verguenza

-vine a verlos ensayar, eso es todo, estan a dos semanas de estreno y se que estan haciendo un trabajo extraordinario

-gracias Sra. Backer, no crea que esto es facil pero nos estamos esforzando lo mas que podemos, para el publico – intervino Karen

-lo se cariño, esta labor no es nada facil, pero con un poco de esfuerzo se logra

-muy bien deberiamos continuar los ensayos Eleonore, si quieres te puedes sentar en las butacas de adelante y admiras a estos chicos disque actuando jaja – rio Robert con una risa comprometedora hacia la rubia

-de acuerdo, lo hare pero antes quiero decirles que ya tengo casi todo preparado para la recepcion del estreno de la obra, es simplemente sensacional

-si..., como es eso que de actriz pasaste a planificadora?

-oh Terry, Terry, a veces descubrimos que tenemos mas de un talento y hay que saberlo utilizar muy bien, quien quita tu tengas otro talento escondido a parte de la actuacion

-oh Eleonore, el tenia uno jajaja era cazanova que tenia lo perdio hace años – agrego Karen, a lo que Terry respondio con una mirada fulminante

-no es nada gracioso Claise

-basta ambos.., porque en vez de seguir enayando no tomamos un descanso? asi me puedo sentar a charlar un poco con Eleonore

-pues si..., me parece excelente Robert

-esta bien, les dare un descanso de media hora, tenemos que redoblar los ensayos, todo debe estar perfecto, sin margen de error, elenco! - llamo Robert a los demas actores que estaban ensayando del otro lado del salon

-tomense media hora de descanso, coman, beban agua, hagan lo que vayan a realizar, ¿que esperan? Vayan o los voy a dejar morir de hambre

Todo el elenco se apresuro a salir del salon, dejando a Robert, Eleonore, Karen y Terry solos en el lugar

-muy bien..., ya que Robert ''nos'' dio un rato libre podriamos ir a comer algo, si Terry? Ademas tu y yo tenemos una conversacion pendiente – agrego Karen con una mirada de complicidad hacia el castaño

-esta bien, creo que ni a Eleonore ni a Robert les caeria mal hablar sobre todo de la obra, que discutan sus distintos puntos de vista y que no se..., tal vez agregar uno que otro detallito a la obra

-esta bien..., me parece buena idea, pero antes de que los dos se vayan quiero hablar con Terry a solas un rato

el castaño se sorprendio al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su madre, este asintio y se decidio a ir con la rubia hasta su camerino

-..- muy bien Eleonore ¿que pasa?

-nada..., solamente quise venir a verte y hablarte de Bella

-que hizo ahora esa esa niña?

-no.., no nada, ella es una niña muy especial y tierna, pero...

-pero... que pasa con ella madre?

-nada, solo que ayer mientras estuvo en mi casa charlamos bastante y leyo varios libros, en especial estos y quise traerselos - dijo la rubia entregandole los libros a Terry en sus manos

-Wuthering Heights yRomeo y Julieta – articulo Terry ojeando el segundo libro hasta encontrar la inscripcion del libro de tapa violeta

-mi Candy – dijo en un leve susurro

-de ella precisamente quiero hablarte, Bella me conto ayer que queria sentirse cercana a ella, y me hablo sobre un diario

-el bendito diario – musito el castaño sujetandose el tabique nasal – porque debia encontrar ese diario..., y que mas te dijo?

-que se sentia sola, por Dios Terry, ponte en su lugar, tu alguna vez te sentiste como ella, solo y sentias que el mundo se te venia encima, ademas, ella es solo una niña

-lo se lo se Eleonore..., pero la cosa no es sencilla que digamos, no me vengas tu tambien que quieres que le de una madre a Bells – exclamo Terry algo molesto

-deberia insistirte en ello..., pero no, te hiciste una promesa y te conozco mejor de lo que tu piensas hijo, se que jamas, jamas romperias una promesa, sabes que mas..., leyo las aventuras de Candy, como fue todo, ella tambien desea sentir todas esas aventuras, sentir su sangre correr a millon con cada nueva experiencia, conocer gente nueva, ver el mundo

-de verdad ella te dijo eso?

-pues claro., ella siempre va hacia mi cuando algo le preocupa o no se siente bien, es bueno tener a una nieta que pueda decirle todos sus secretos a su abuela majadera

-sabes..., es bueno que Bells tenga a alguien a quien confiarle sus secretos., jaja, yo no soy la persona indicada para ello, es verdad puedo hablar con ella y contarle mis anecdotas de adolescencia y eso, pero en sus temas personales..., lo admito, soy un fiasco, pero si Dios quiere aprendere a conocer a mi propia hija pronto

- bueno..., deberias empezar pronto, aprovecha que esta en una etapa en la cual absorbe todo como una esponja y a su vez algo rebelde, aunque bueno..., ese segundo detalle ya se adelanto un poco

- Eleonore – en ese momento suena la puerta del camerino, el castaño se apresura a abrir la puerta, era Karen quien traia parte de su correspondencia

- Terrence Grandchester..., soy tu mejor amiga, no tu cartera ok., asi que, me vas a llevar a comer o confisco las cartas de tus admiradoras, amores platonicos, cuentas y ofertas

ofertas? - pregunto el castaño

- sip..., la segunda compañia teatral mas grande de america por lo visto vio tu trabajo y te quiere para que audiciones para una obra independiente, pues claro, despues de la gira

- obra independiente! - o por Dios hijo, las oportunidades llueven a millon para ti – articulo la rubia

- sip..., Claise, es un delito federal lo que haces, leer la correspondencia ajena lo sabias

- lo se..., pero lo hago por dos cosas, para fastidiarte y por simple curiosidad, ahora si..., me llevaras a comer?

-esta bien..., creo que este tema de conversacion quedara para mas tarde Eleonore, estoy siendo secuestrado por una loca desquiciada – dijo Terry en tono dramatico

- eso es un alago para mi, ahora o te mueves o te mueves? dejemos a tu madre y al amargado director charlar, entre actores se entienden mejor no es cierto Eleonore?

- eso es muy cierto Karen, yo mejor me voy, pero tenemos una charla pendiente Terry

- bueno, tengo que irme para cumplir con el trato – dijo Terry mientras era arrastrado por Karen

- descuida Eleonore, te lo traere enterito

- eso espero Karen – mascullo la rubia mientras el par de actores salian del camerino

- le dijiste a tu madre lo del viaje?

- aun no.., necesito su apoyo moral para esto

- ella es tu adorable madre consentidora, no te va a decir que no, es la primera que va a estar de acuerdo

- eso espero Karen..., por Bella, y por Candy

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno…., creo que debo excusarme por no haber escrito en los ultimos dias, he estado algo distraida con la universidad y toda la cosa, pero de verdad revise el hotmail y pude divisar sus alertas, de verdad eso me dio animos, ya subi el song – fic la unica excepcion, para que le echen una pequeña lectura y canten con Terry y Candy…, y para despedirme voy a responder algunos reviews:<strong>

***lucero:**hello lu, disculpame por no haber actualizado en serio, pero tranquis tranquis, voy a tratyar de actualizar un poco, estoy sufriendo de lagunas mentales y algo por el estilo

*******himeko76****:**espero que te sigas leyendo y absorbiendo cada letra y cada palabra de este fic…, lo estoy haciendo con cariño

*******lisa****de****Cullen:**pues si Lizzy, los niños de ahora, esta bien en los adultos, pero en los niños no…, nos seguimos leyendo pronto

*******lenore18****:** hay lenore…., estas perdida e irremediablamente encantada con Terry, jajaja, lo entiendo, es normal, y sip…, ne van a matarm un datico entre nos…, va a correr sangre

Y bueno, a las lectoras anonimas, no tengan miedo de dejar sus comentarios tanto constructivos como destrfcutivos para eso estamos…., para ser personas asertivas, sin miedo a dar nuestra opinion, no dejen de leer los otros fics y nos estamos leyendo….., CHAITO Y QUE DIOS LES BENDIGA!


	9. Rosa Marchita

**CHAPTER IX**

**Mazy: Hola**, regrese, pensaron que se habían desecho de mi? Pues no, otra vez empieza el baño de sangre, muajajajaja

**Terry: **Mazy querida suenas como Hathaway

**Mazy: **¬.¬' Terry.., solo presenta el fic

**Terry: **muy bien antes de presentar el fic quiero darle las gracias a la hermosa y tierna _**Lenore18, **_la cual no me ha dejado morir, y bien, saben a quienes le pertenecemos, pero desearía que mi corazón le perteneciese a Mazy

**Todas. Aaaaahhhhh! – (suspiro)**

* * *

><p>Luego de salir del teatro, Terry y Karen fueron a almorzar a un sencillo, pero agradable restaurante que estaba a un par de cuadras del teatro, decidieron ir en auto para evitar a las personas que deambulaban por allí, mientras ambos comían Terry le explicaba a la pelirroja la ruta de lo que seria un viaje en el tiempo, este le explicaba mas a o menos desde donde empezaría el viaje y donde finalizaría, pero debía planear un lapso de tiempo determinado para estar justo en Chicago para el inicio de la gira<p>

-..- haber si te entiendo Terrence, primero irán al Hogar de Ponny, allí fue donde todo comenzó, después un pequeño recorrido por Sunville, pero! Para ese lugar necesitaras a Neil, si no quieres encontrarte con el par de locas aquellas

- tienes razón, aunque no me agrada ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra a Leagan tendré que hacerlo

- tendrás que algún día dejar la bendita rivalidad que tienen tu y Neil..., por favor Terry, el ya demostró que ha cambiado, lo vi ayer en la casa de Albert, jamás lo vi tan dado con Archie y Annie, incluso viste como reacciono con Bella

- lo se, lo se, pero igual, ¿que pasaría si esa es solo una fachada? ¿Si mientras nosotros lo aceptamos como si nada hubiese ocurrido en el pasado el nos apuñala por la espalda?

- hey! No creo que se le ocurra hacer eso..., ya que si lo hace yo misma lo matare con mis propias manos, lo hare sufrir lenta y dolorosamente

- esa no es la forma de expresarse una dama Srita. Claise, aunque me gusto la manera en la que te expresaste, muy malévola, deberías ser la mala de alguna obra

- lo se..., me lo dicen siempre, y cambiando el tema, luego de Sunville ¿a donde irán?

- a que no adivinas a donde vamos mi cuate y yo chaparrita? - exclamo Terry con una enorme sonrisa, Karen estallo en risas al escuchar el acento que el castaño había usado

- Wow, woa, woa..., ¿irán a Mexico? Esto no me lo puedo creer..., Candice White Andley estuvo en Mexico! Esa chica era una gran aventurera

- no sabes a que magnitud, una vez se fue de polizón en un barco que iba desde Londres hasta América

- vaya! Eso si debió de ser arriesgado, espero que no se les ocurra hacer eso

- oh por favor no lo digas fuerte, imagínate si nos llegase a ocurrir algo y tengamos que decidir o en esperar ayuda o arriesgarnos

-pues no me lo imagino, creo que no ha de ser nada lindo viajar de polizón en un barco, tan solo pensar en el frio, la incomodidad y todo lo que debe haber en esas bodegas me aterra, mira! Se me puso la piel de gallina – exclamo Karen enseñándole su brazo, a lo cual el castaño sonrió levemente

-..- ¿Qué te pasa Terry? Te veo preocupado, y al parecer no has dormido nada bien

-pues si…, no he dormido muy bien, tantos problemas, mil y un cosas en la cabeza…. En especial – el ojiazul dudaba, si decirle a Karen lo sucedido la noche anterior u ocultárselo, sabia que podía confiar en ella, pero eso seria mortificarla a ella tambien - …el sueño recurrente

-¿te refieres a ese en donde ves a Candy en todo lugar y la frase que a cada momento te dice?, me estas empezando a asustar ¿será que se quiere comunicar contigo?

-¿tu de verdad crees en esas supersticiones de que los muertos pueden comunicarse con los vivos?

-al menos eso es lo que leído, que cuando tienen asuntos pendientes estos intentan comunicarse con el mundo de los vivos

-estas loca Claise…. – articulo Terry mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de te- los muertos, cuando mueren simplemente dejan de existir, no intentan comunicarse con nadie, deja de estar leyendo historietas baratas

-bueno…, ya con este son dos temas que no puedo hablar, pero date cuenta, la frase que a cada momento repites es Despiértame Cuando termine Septiembre, ya va a ser septiembre puedes analizar que hay de oculta en esa frase

-tengo catorce años intentando analizar lo que dije aquella noche, y sabes algo, no me voy a mortificar mas por eso, ya no me interesa saber que significa….., solo quiero olvidar todo eso, concentrarme en mi carrera y en mi pecosita nada mas

-creo que tienes razón…, perdón por hablar cosas que no debo – articulo la pelirroja mirando al castaño melancólico, se sintió maldita por hacer abrir las heridas de su mejor amigo - Terry…., porque mejor no nos vamos al teatro, la verdad quiero terminar de ensayar y que llegue el día del estreno, anhelo esos días libres que vamos a tener para ir a visitar a mis padres en Florida, sentir la brisa cálida y el sol

-te apoyo en lo de ir a terminar de ensayar, además mi madre quedo con el amargado de Hathaway, tal vez su paciencia ya expiro – rio este con gracia

-entonces vámonos – exclamo esta, Terry dejo pagado el almuerzo y se dirigieron al teatro, durante el trayecto ambos actores se sucumbieron ante del silencio de la conversación anterior, a un silencio molesto, llegaron al teatro justo cuando Eleonore Backer estaba a punto de partir, Terry se quedo sorprendido cuando encontró a su madre y a Robert tomados de la mano

-..- ¿Eleonore? – mascullo el castaño, la actriz se sorprendió al verlo llegar tan pronto

-oh hijo…, me estaba despidiendo de Robert, y bueno, poniéndome a la orden para cualquier cosa…, eso es todo – Terry extrañado por la actitud de su madre solo se limito a abrazarla y esta beso la mejilla de este para luego fijar su mirada en Karen

-veo que cumpliste tu promesa…, esta enterito

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Eleonore, tu hijo tiene buenas amistades – articulo Karen orgullosa

-muy bien, creo que debo irme, ensayen mucho, Te amo Terry

-igual Eleonore – respondió este, la rubia volteo a mirar a Robert dedicándole una cálida sonrisa para así salir por la puerta trasera, justo por donde había entrado, el Sr. Hathaway se incorporo y alzo la voz, dando la señal que el descanso había terminado

-..- muy bien vagos levántense, es hora de retomar el ensayo, muévanse, muévanse ya – replico este, Karen y Terry retomaron sus lugares y ella le dedico una sonrisa

-¿viste lo mismo que yo verdad Terrence?

-pues claro que lo vi, ¿esa mirada querrá decir algo? – Karen se quedo por un momento como fuera de este mundo y sonrió

-¿de que te ríes? – pregunto el castaño casi en un susurro

-eso es algo que no te incumbe

-perfecto, me omito de averiguar detalles

-por eso eres mi mejor amigo, no eres un entrometido

-muy graciosa, muy graciosa, dejemos de hablar y retomemos nuestros papeles de Shylock y de Porcia

-te apoyo, aunque adoro mi personaje, es tan carismático

-si claro Claise, es muy interesante – dijo Terry en son de broma

-al menos yo no interpreto a un usurero con su falta de humanidad cuyas desdichas terminan despertando la comprensión y la simpatía del público- mascullo Karen quiñándole el ojo al castaño

-lo se, no es el personaje mas humanitario que he representado, pero esta mas lejos del que represente en mi primera obra teatral…, la recuerdo perfectamente, tenia quince años mas o menos, fue en Chicago, cuando me inicie en el mágico mundo del teatro, fue el Rey Lear

-he escuchado de esa obra, pero mi memoria es de lo peor

-oh Claise, es una obra de Shakespeare_, _concebida en un tono más épico, describe las consecuencias de la irresponsabilidad y los errores de juicio de Lear, dominador de la antigua Bretaña, y de su consejero, el duque de Gloucester, el trágico final llega como resultado de entregar el poder al hijo malvado y no al bondadoso, como contrapunto, la hija, Cordelia, pone de manifiesto un amor capaz de redimir el mal por el bien, pero ella muere en un final sobrecogedor, la idea de que el mal se destruye a sí mismo, sin embargo, se ve reforzada por el funesto destino de las hermanas de Cordelia y del oportunista hijo del duque de Gloucester.

-valla, es un final trágico, aun recuerdas toda la trama de la obra…., y ¿eso no te hace recordar tu viejo pasado? ex-futuro duque de Grandchester? ¿Extrañas esa vida?

- a decir verdad no…, a pesar de los lujos y todo eso era infeliz, mi madrastra me odiaba, al igual que sus hijos cara de cerdo, los cuales insinuaban ser mis hermanos, tal vez hasta mi padre me odiaba

-no puedes decir eso Terry, tal vez si te amaba, pero a su manera

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? La última vez que le escribí a mi padre fue hace catorce años, avisándole de que Bella venia a este mundo, te imaginaras que jamás respondió a la carta, no le importo, y creo que jamás lo sabrá…, mejor concentrémonos antes de que Robert nos riña

-esta bien

Ensayaron silenciosamente, pero el castaño quedo con esa pregunta en el corazón ¿su padre lo habrá amado? El único recuerdo tierno que tiene de el fue cuando llego a Londres y este lo abrazaba efusivamente para tranquilizarlo y le decía que lo amaba, pero luego las cosas se fueron poniendo de mal en peor, hasta que al cumplir los doce años dejo de tratarlo como a un hijo, sino mas bien como una inversión, esos recuerdos eran como mil cuchillos clavándose en su piel, aunque en ocasiones creyóse era mejor vivir así como estaba hasta ahora, tal vez le falto el amor y cariño de su padre en Londres, pero el llegar a América, recobro a su madre y a su amor, Aunque las dudas siempre lo invadían. Ya habiendo pasado máximo una hora de ensayo Terry se dirige a su camerino a descansar un rato, este se deja caer en el mismo sillón en donde piensa en su pecosa y en su pecosita y en lo diferente que hubiese sido la vida con Candy a su lado, no había pasado ni media hora allí cuando este apresuradamente fue por su abrigo y salió del camerino como alma que lleva el diablo, en ese momento Karen y Robert lo ven salir con mucho afán

-Terrence a donde vas? – pregunto el director

-lo lamento Robert, debo irme urgentemente

-¿Irte? ¿Pero porque? Debemos mejorar algunas escenas – le reclamaba Karen

-descuiden..., estaré para el estreno de la obra – decía mientras se colocaba el saco – espérenme en la alfombra roja

-seguro Terrence – decía Robert entre risas mientras el castaño corría hasta la salida

-Claise..., ¿más o menos que mosca le pico?

-oh Robert, eso es algo de Terry, muy de el y de verdad, espera con lo que el va a sorprendernos – decía Karen quien se dirigió a unos espejos que eran utilizados por los bailarines para ensayar su personaje, Robert no entendía ni una palabra de lo que había dicho

Terry se dirigió a su auto, esta vez se cercioro de que no hubiese ningún sobre esta vez, se sentó con las manos fijas en el volante y dirigió su mano a la guantera, de allí saco el diario que Bella encontró en el sótano, acaricio la portada lentamente, susurrando el nombre de su pecosa, en la guantera habían otras cosas que Terry había sacado del sótano ese mismo día después de ir a llevar a Annie al edificio Flatiron, entre las cosas estaban las inolvidables coletas rosa de Candy, las favoritas de esta y su cuaderno donde en mil y un ocasiones había escrito poemas para ella, dentro del cuaderno había colocado los dibujos que Bella había hecho desde que era una niña pequeña, muchos eran de la joven rubia, Terry y ella, tomados de la mano, felices los tres juntos, el castaño miro al frente y encendió el vehículo, había decidido ir a dar una pequeña vuelta, condujo hasta el campo santo para visitar a su pecosa, en la entrada había una buena mujer vendiendo rosas, el castaño no dudo en comprárselas para así adornar la tumba de Candy, este camino presurosamente hasta la tumba de la rubia y se arrodilla con una media sonrisa en los labios. Terry se dejo caer en la grama húmeda y fresca, hiperventilando con sus manos en la frente, observando el cielo azul, la brisa otoñal y las hojas caer de los arboles, un inusual aroma de paz que había en el ambiente, por un momento el castaño empezó a viajar en el tiempo, recordó aquel verano en Escocia, cuando el y Candy se pasaban horas y horas recostados en la grama, junto aquel lago donde se dieron su primer beso, suspiro con el alma y podía sentir su corazón partirse por la mitad, dolía al extremo, parecía que alguien metía su mano en su pecho y arrancase su corazón sin consideración, por un momento recordó las palabras de Karen "_volver a amar_", eso era una ofensa para la memoria de su pecosa, reemplazarla por alguien mas, el castaño fijo su mirada en el nombre grabado en la roca con su mirada vacía otra vez

-oh Candy..., dime que hago ¿acaso Karen tiene razón? Acaso debo romper a mi promesa de amarte toda la vida o vivir en esta soledad que me carcome día a día por no tenerme a mi lado, esta soledad que me pone a oír tus fotos, me pone a oler tu ausencia…. ¿Dime que puedo hacer?

Terry aun no podía entender la magnitud de las cosas, su soledad lo hacia navegar en un mar infinito, en donde no podía ver la salvación, no podía superar lo ocurrido con su amada, aunque tenia que admitirlo, lo que el tenia era miedo de volver a sentir esa hermosa sensación de amar, de volver a sentir mil y un mariposas en el estomago y de que el mundo se detuviese en ese momento en el que dos personas que se aman se uniese para formar uno solo, pero nada iba a igualar lo que el sintió y siente por las pecosa, Terry sintió la brisa fría acariciándolo mientras limpiaba el lugar de reposo de la pecosa, adornándolo con las nuevas rosas que había retoñado, a el le gustaba mucho estar allí, cuidar de ese lugar tan especial para el, poder rememorar cada momento, donde podía sentir el espíritu de Candy, en donde podía confiar que hay vida después de la muerte, y a su vez sentir un poco de paz y calmar su espíritu

-..- Candy, sabes, Bella y yo, vamos a cumplir el pacto que tú y yo hicimos una vez..., ¿lo recuerdas? El día en que estábamos en el hogar de Ponny durante el ocaso, ambos prometimos regresar a los lugares donde estuviste, porque..., no quiero que nuestra Bella crezca sin ninguna hermosa aventura, con la certeza de que te conoce aunque jamás te haya visto, sabes..., es una chica bastante fuerte, y muy lista, ya me lo ha demostrado con su madurez, tan parecida a ti..., jeje, aunque no puedo negar que es muy...,yo jaja – rio con toda el alma - esa niña es una especie de, lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte, puede asimilar de todo..., por ella principalmente quiero hacer esto..., y por ti mi Srita. Pecas...

-Terry! - exclamo un extraño que estaba tras el joven actor, quien volteo lentamente

-¿Albert? ¿Que haces aquí? No deberías estar en el bufete

-si debería... pero es mas importante visitar a mi hija – exclamo el rubio, el cual traía un ramo de rosas en sus manos – vaya..., los nuevos retoños de Dulce Candy, cada día están mas hermosos, definitivamente mi sobrino hizo un buen trabajo con estas rosas

- ¿cual de los dos?... Anthony o Archie – pregunto el castaño algo receloso

- bueno, el crédito debería ser para Anthony, quien fue el que creo esta especie de rosa..., pero no, lo digo por Archie, el fue quien las trajo desde Lakewood

- si..., lo recuerdo, empezamos con una simple maceta, para que luego esa maceta con el tiempo se volviese el rosal mas bello que pudiese existir..., aunque debo admitirlo, el crédito es para tu sobrino el jardinerillo, Archie solo hizo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de cuidar las rosas los primeros años antes de irse a Francia

- ¿y cambiando el tema que haces aquí? Tu no tenias ensayo?

- si pero me di a la fuga por dos causas, estaba fastidiado y mi amiga acosadora

-la encantadora Karen, por amor a lo mas sagrado Terry, esa mujer es un ángel

-¿un ángel? Me creo todo menos esa

-jajaja, esa chica es lo máximo, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, y sabe cuando animarte en los momentos oportunos, el hombre que este con esa mujer será el mas afortunado del mundo – replico Albert con una mirada tierna, mientras se coloco en cuclillas para quitar un par de hojas de la tumba de Candy

-Candice White Andley..., la chica más bella que existió, el sol naciente de cada día, aun si hubiese oscuridad, con tan solo su presencia se podía iluminar un hogar entero

-si Albert..., lo más bello que existió..., pero..., al más mínimo rayo de esperanza, la oscuridad lo destruye – exclamo Terry melancólico mientras acariciaba el nombre de la difunta rubia

-si..., pero, la esperanza no muere, solo duerme, para que el día menos esperado, despierte, dando a mostrar todo su esplendor

-al fin comprendo porque Candy te quiso tanto, eras un papá muy poeta – mascullo el castaño algo celoso

-bueno..., sabes que no soy el padre de Candy ni nada de eso, aprendí a quererla como si fuese de mi propia sangre, eso fue lo que vi en ella el día que la encontré, a esa chiquilla se volvió inolvidable

- el príncipe de la colina..., tremendo apodo que te puso, aunque para una persona eres un rey jeje – exclamo Terry, quien sin querer había soltado un poco de información que le concierne a Karen

-¿que dijiste Terry?

-nada..., que mejor nos vamos

- ¿no tienes ensayo?

-si..., pero Hathaway lo entenderá bien, el es así

-que bien... diciendo esto Albert termino de colocar las ultimas rosas para levantarse de la grama, observo al castaño, quien parecía que no quería irse del lugar, y en parte eso era lo que quería, dejar la vida mortal, e ir con su pecosa, a la eternidad, en donde no hay lagrimas, ni dolor, en ese lugar donde allí todo es luz, allí todo es paz y alegría eternamente, donde no hay temor ni dolor, donde todo es tan diferente, donde no hay heridas ni espinas, solo amor continuamente, a ese lugar quería ir el castaño, a ser feliz con Candy, aunque se iba a ver muy egoísta.

-Terry..., ¿nos vamos? - pregunto el rubio

-si – volteo rápidamente hacia la lapida y esbozo una ligera sonrisa – adiós pecosita..., te amo – se levanto cuidadosamente para ver a Albert, quien lo veía con tanta paz y serenidad

-tranquilo Terry..., todo pasara

-eso espero..., deseo que mi corazón deje de sangrar pronto

-y así será

Pasando los días, se le podía ver a Terry un poco mas animado, pero no dejaba de recordar el sobre que se le había enviado, el y Albert estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento que hubiese entre ellos, el rubio tuvo que regresar dos días después a Chicago con Archie y Neil para solucionar asuntos de negocios, sobre todo el traslado de Archie a América, Neil fue con Albert a solucionar las cosas con Eliza y con Frida, pero estas solo respondieron con malos tratos, lo que al final termino con que estas echaran a Neil de su propia casa, pero el no se sentía mal, sabia que Albert y su familia no lo dejarían solo, por lo que se fue a vivir definitivamente con los Andley muy a pesar de Terry, el castaño trataba de tener a Bella al margen de todo lo que tuviese que ver con la herencia Andley, le colocaron tanto a ella y al resto de la familia un guardaespaldas, las chicas no entendían el porque debían andar con uno, mientras se solucionaban las cosas, eso era una de las cosas que Terry debía explicarle a Bella, de que ahora es la heredera del emporio Andley, pero mientras el se estaba enfrascando en sus ensayos, a solo dos días del estreno el estaba ¿nervioso?.., no, esa no era una de las características de Terry Grandchester, mas bien ansioso, ya que luego del estreno y la recepción, se hiria de viaje con su pequeña pecosa, pero ella aun no tenia noción de ello

-..-Tía Annie, ¿acaso sabes que planea papa? Esta como muy misterioso en los últimos días – Decía Bella mientras sus dedos jugaban con una servilleta

- Cariño..., no lo se, pero tranquila, lo averiguare, Albert tambien esta así, igual que tu tío Archie, algo traman esos tres – decía Annie con mucha curiosidad – Dios mío – mascullo – si este pequeño no se comporta tendré que enviarlo a un internado cuando crezca

- Buenos tardes Familia Andley – dijo Neil que acababa de llegar del trabajo, muy feliz de lo normal

-Vaya Neil..., ¿porque tanta felicidad? - pregunto Annie

- Adivina..., léelo tu misma – exclamo Neil quien le entrego un sobre a la pelinegra, quien se extraño no solo de la alegría del moreno, sino del contenido del sobre, esta lo abrió y lo leyó detenidamente, sonrió levemente y miro a Neil

¿Y bien...? que piensas?

-¿Que pienso? Neil es fantástico, no sabes la felicidad que me da esto

-¿Que es tía Annie? - preguntaba Bella extrañada por la actitud de Neil y Annie

- Viene una vieja amiga mía y de tu madre a Nueva York para el estreno de la obra de tu padre – exclamo Annie muy emocionada

-¿Amiga tuya y de mama? - ¿quien es?

-Se llama Patricia O'Brien, es de Florida, y es una chica encantadora..., pero Neil ¿como te contactaste con ella?

-Muy fácil Annie, y descuida, no es una trampa, según esa carta ella estará aquí dentro de dos días, confirmadísimo

La felicidad de Annie no se podía comparar, Patty estaría con ellos en menos de dos días, y era algo increíble, en ese momento se aparece Archie con maleta en mano, acababa de llegar de Chicago, lo cual sorprendió a muchos, el castaño al ver la escena de emocion de Annie no pudo evitar reírse

-..- oh Annie, me encanta que te pongas así cuando me ves – exclamo Archie chistoso y Annie lo mira con cara seria

-No es eso mi amor..., Patty viene a Nueva York, no es genial, estaremos los cinco, como en el colegio

-Relativamente éramos ocho, pero, las circunstancias...

-Archie..., no digas nada, mejor cuenta, ¿que solucionaste? ¿Se regresan? - pregunto Neil con gran curiosidad, Archie había echo los tramites para ser trasladado con Annie de regreso a América, luego de que fuese convertido en dueño en una empresa Americana y los problemas familiares era lo mejor que debían hacer, y no era solo eso, Annie extrañaba a su familia, a los Brigtter, quería tambien que su hijo naciese y creciese en América, y eso la emocionaba bastante

-..- Archibald Cornwell habla ya! - grito Annie de la emoción, una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Archie

-Nos aprobaron el traslado! - grito Archie muy emocionado, tanta felicidad no cavia en el pecho de Annie, esta abrazo fuertemente a Archie, Bella estaba extrañada, no entendía ni una palabra de lo que ambos decían, algo en su mente hizo sinapsis y sonrió emocionada, se paro en una silla y grito

-Tía Annie, Tío Archie..., ¿se vienen a vivir a Estados Unidos? SIIIIII! - fue lo que dijo ella fui alegre

-Si pecosita, ahora no podrás evitar pasar el día con tus viejos tíos – dijo Archie enarcando las cejas, y revolviendo la melena castaña de Bella, quien se molesto un poco por la ruda muestra de cariño de Archie

-..- Tío Archie no hagas eso.., no sabes lo que me cuesta arreglarme el pelo en las mañanas?

-Si es verdad Archie, el cabello rizado necesita tiempo para arreglarse y tú llegas y le alborotas el cabello a mi sobrina favorita, parece que su cabello hubiese hecho cortocircuito

-tío Archibald Cornwell el cabello de una mujer se respeta entendiste? – mascullo Bella algo molesta

-Oh genial, las mujeres Andley en mi contra, ¿que viene ahora? ¿Que Neil me quiera golpear?

-No estaría mal, pero no tengo motivos para hacerlo..., por ahora – exclamo Neil entre risas

-Fantástico..., Neil, esto se lo diré a Albert..., Bella, prepárate, Terry es un amargado y Annie..., que decepción – dijo Archie en son de broma

-Oh mi amor..., deja el drama, eso es propio de Terry y creo que no le va a gustar la competencia, aunque sabes, recordé que no he dado una grata bienvenida

-en serio Annie querida

- de verdad, bienvenido a casa mi amor– dijo Annie mientras abrazaba a Archie y le daba un casto beso en los labios

-Agh! Por favor estoy aquí en medio..., ¿podrían ir a darse sus muestras de cariño a otro lado? – farfullo Bella dando señales de asco

-de acuerdo, lo dejaremos así, y tú ven para que te peine, parece que te hubieses peleado con un arbusto y tú saliste perdiendo– exclamo Annie

-no fue eso tía, lo que sucede es que paso el huracán Archie y fui victima de sus destrozos

-oh…, no sabia que mi esposo fue el causante de dicho desastre natural – en ese instante llega Cassie que empieza a reírse al ver a su amiga en ese estado

-Jajajajajaja, querida Bella el karma te esta persiguiendo, creo que eso fue por la broma que le hiciste a tu papa el otro día, sumando las que me has hecho, pero con tu papa…., jajaja!

-¿te refieres a las marcas en su rostro Cassie? – pregunto Annie

-¿de que marcas? Vamos Cassie suéltalo todo

-no creí que la curiosidad fuera uno de tus puntos débiles Neil

-no..., no lo es, Pero cuando dijeron broma a Grandchester me emocione, la verdad a Terry el karma tambien lo persigue

-¿ustedes creen en esas supersticiones? – exclamo Bella – es pura basura, según la filosofía india es un conjunto de acciones personales, buenas o malas, que van ligadas al alma mientras ésta transmigra, la creencia en el karma, que se puede remontar a los upanisad, es aceptada por todos los hindúes, aunque difieran en muchos puntos, algunas personas aspiran a acumular buen karma y buen renacimiento, pero otros, considerando que todo karma es malo, procuran liberarlo del proceso de renacimiento, unos creen que el karma determina todo lo que le ocurre a uno, mientras otros atribuyen un papel más importante al destino, la intervención divina, o el esfuerzo humano

-hey! Ve lento niña ¿Qué es un Upa…, upanisad? ¿Y de donde sacaste tantas palabras que ni yo entendí? – dijo Neil confundido

-Sr Leagan contestare su pregunta con gusto, los upanisad son escrituras hindúes místicas y esotéricas agrupadas en las aranyakas, que forman parte de los Veda y bueno, se puede decir que soy una rata de biblioteca

-...- entonces puedo decir con gran seguridad que es heredado de tu padre, ya que el en el colegio era un devora – libros.

-bueno…, si lo quiere ver de esa manera adelante, yo no tengo ningún problema – articulo Bella con una media sonrisa mientras Annie arreglaba su cabello, Neil aun estaba sorprendido por la memoria de la chica, le dijo como diez párrafos con términos que ni el usaría en su vida, Cassie en ese momento se acerca disimuladamente a Bella y le susurra algo tan silencioso que ni los medas presentes pueden escucharlo – _Bella cuando le dirás a Neil que vimos a su hermana hace unos días?_

_-por favor el tal vez sabia que ella estaba aquí_

_-No lo sabia _– que tanto se susurran ustedes dos señoritas? – articulo Archie al darse cuenta de lo misteriosas que estaban ambas chicas

-nada Tío Archie…, es solo que nos….., nos preguntábamos en donde esta el abuelo Albert…, Cassie tiene que enviarle un telegrama a Dorothy

- y hablando de ello ¿en donde esta el tío William? Debió haber llegado contigo – pregunto Neil

-al llegar a la estación salió como alma que lleva el diablo, creo que fue a la mansión de Eleonore con Terry, al parecer era importante

-¿que estarán haciendo?

– esa es la pregunta que todos nos hacemos – dijo Archie quien se quedo pensativo un rato – llevan días raro, y mas el día de la re….. – Cierra la boca – le dijo Neil a Archie al escuchar que casi dice el pequeño secretito que estos le ocultan a la ojiverde, Annie enarco una ceja para que este no dijera nada –….el día que se pusieron a habla de un viaje

-¿Viaje? ¿Qué viaje Archie? - Se preguntaron todos los presentes en especial Bella

-si Tío Elegante ¿que viaje?

-no lo se hermosa, habla eso con tu viejo – fue lo único que articulo Archie mientras se dirigía al refrigerador

Albert llega junto con Terry a la residencia Backer, el castaño se le veía exhausto, se había ido a ensayar desde la mañana, no le provocaba bajarse del vehículo siquiera

-Terry..., date prisa, tu madre no es una mujer de esperar – exclamo Albert

-Claro que lo es..., espero quince años y nueve meses por mí, unos minutos mas no marcaran la diferencia

-Muy gracioso, muy gracioso, date prisa Terry – dijo Albert, el castaño hizo caso, pero lo hizo a regañadientes, tocaron la puerta intensamente para ser recibidos por el ama de llaves

-Adelante Sr. Andley..., Sr. Grandchester, en un momento llamo a la Señora – exclamo la mujer..., Albert se sentó cómodamente en un sillón, pero Terry del cansancio no se sentó, este se dejo caer en un sillón y dio un suspiro enorme, se quedo de cabeza en el sillón, con sus largos cabellos castaños cayendo al suelo

-¿No crees que es de mala educación lo que estas haciendo? - exclamo Albert enarcando una ceja al ver a Terry comportarse así

-Es mi madre..., se ha aguantado peores cosas de mí – dijo Terry pero una presencia lo estaba observando

-..- Te aguanto todo menos que no me abraces ni me saludes debidamente – exclamo Eleonore con brazos cruzados, el castaño se levanto y abrazo fuertemente a su madre, quien accedió al abrazo complacida

-¿a que se debe que el patriarca de la familia Andley y el mejor actor de toda América me visiten en mi humilde morada? – exclamo Karen con ironía

-nada..., solo venimos a visitarte, o ¿es que acaso mi madre me va a volver a decir que no la busque mas? – dijo Terry mientras se acercaba a un ramo de rosas, las cuales se veían frescas, pero sin darse cuenta, Terry abrió un recuerdo mas..., uno de esos que tanto Eleonore como el deseaban olvidar para siempre

**Flash Back**

_Un joven adolescente de mas o menos dieciséis años, de cabellos castaños largos mas o menos a la altura de los hombros y ojos del color del océano a quien le vida trato mal desde el día que fue arrebatado de las manos de su madre aquella tarde de verano, había decidido buscar su propio destino, había descubierto el poco aprecio que su padre le tenia, era tanto el odio y el rencor que el sentía al hombre que decidió huir, al único sitio en donde tal vez podría ser bien recibido con los brazos abiertos_

_-Casi estoy en casa… - murmuró con la esperanza de que esa mujer que le dio la vida lo recibiese con amor y tal vez juntos retribuir los años perdidos, con afán toco la puerta de la enorme mansión, era invierno, y la nieve caía intensamente, las blanquecinas manos del muchacho se congelaban aguardando que esa mujer apareciese a recibir a su hijo prodigo, en ese momento, se escucha la puerta y se abre de par en par mostrando a una bella mujer de largos y lacios cabellos rubios y ojos igual de azules que el muchacho, en seguida ambas miradas se reconocieron_

_-¡Terry! – la mujer corrió al encuentro de su hijo, haciéndolo pasar y estrechándolo cariñosamente entre sus brazos, el castaño sollozo entre sus brazos y pudo sentir ese calor, ese calor de madre que tanto necesito durante los últimos años, la mujer besaba sus cabellos y frotaba su espalda con sus tersas y delicadas manos, estaba abrazando a su hijo, a su pequeño Terry, ese niño que le fue arrebatado a la edad de cinco años lo tenia allí al frente, hecho todo un hombre, era el momento mas emotivo para ambos, sobre todo para el, entonces fue cuando todas sus esperanzas se vieron abajo._

_-Terry – musito la rubia el nombre de este - no puedes venir más – aclaró ella_

_-¿Que? – Pregunto este, era un golpe devastador, su cerebro se congelo al escuchar las palabras de su madre - ¿por qué?_

_-Mi amor…., mi vida, de verdad lo siento, pero es mejor así, vete, vete y se el duque de Grandchester, y no regreses a mi - escuchando con decepción cómo su madre le rogaba, los ojos de este se llenaron de lagrimas de rabia y dolor, este se deshizo del abrazo de Eleonore y la miro con horror, sus lagrimas caían lentamente por sus mejillas_

_-Te odio…. – dijo silenciosamente, la actriz le rogaba que no la odiara, pero era algo tarde, el sentimiento se había apoderado de su corazón_

_-Te odio Eleonore Backer – grito Terry en un arranque de frustración empujo a Eleonore y corrió lejos de esta con alma dolida._

_-perdóname hijo – decía la rubia entre lagrimas en esa noche fría_

**Fin Flash Back**

Terry sacudió la cabeza al rememorar esa noche en que creía morir de dolor, pero gracias al cielo logro afianzar su relación con Eleonore, dejando atrás todo el odio y el dolor que alguna vez sintió mientras miraba las rosas que estaban en el buro encontró una nota con las mismas

_Bueno es amar. Pues ¿cómo daña tanto?  
>Gran gusto es querer bien. ¿Por qué entristece?<br>Placer es desear. ¿Cómo aborrece?  
>Amor es nuestro bien. ¿Cómo da llanto?<em>

_Da esfuerzo amor. Pues ¿cómo causa espanto?  
>Por el amor el bien del alma crece,<br>Pues ¿cómo así por él ella padece?  
>¿Cómo tantos contrarios cubre un manto?<em>

_Solo para ti mi amada Eleonore, tuyo siempre _

_Bobby _

-¿quien demonios es Bobby? – pregunto este a su madre con molestia

-Terry! ¿Estás acaso celoso? – pregunto Eleonore al ver como se puso el castaño

-n…no, claro que no – respondió, pero su rostro se estaba enrojeciendo

-oh si…, Eleonore tu bebe esta celoso – dijo Albert entre risas, Eleonore se dispuso a abrazar a Terry y a mecerlo entre sus brazos

-oh mi vida…, sabes que tu serás el único hombre en mi vida, así que no debes preocuparte por ello

-si pero igual responde a mi pregunta, ¿quien carajos es el tal Bobby? ¿Donde lo conociste y que quiere contigo?

-se suponía que era una pero igual, te voy a decir, mi hijo debe saber los momentos felices que he vivido con el – decía la actriz con un brillo especial en sus ojos – lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, justamente lo conocí aquí en Nueva York en una presentación que tenia, el esta metido a fondo en el mundo del teatro, mejor dicho es un profesional

-¿si pero que quiere contigo? – pregunto el castaño al borde hasta que el Albert se interpuso en la conversación

-Terry si tu madre conoció a alguien y se enamoro déjala tranquila, todos tienen derecho, ella tambien merece a alguien que la apapache y le de cariño, así que deja el papel de hijo celoso y dile lo que le ibas a decir ya!

-¿que me tienes que decir Terrence querido?, te veo preocupado, es acaso por la obra

-no madre…, es Bella

-¿Bells?

-si Eleonore, bueno, no es ella nada mas, es Terry tambien – agrego Albert

-muy bien me pueden explicar que pasa?

-lo que pasa es que Bella y yo nos vamos de viaje y…., necesitamos tu apoyo – la rubia miro a su hijo con amor y se dirigió hacia el

-sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo hijo – decía mientras acariciaba el hombro de este y volteo a mirar a Albert – ¿y a donde irán ustedes dos podrían decirme al menos? Porque eso fue repentino

- en realidad no fue repentino, lo planeo hace mas de dos semanas, ya están listos los pasajes prácticamente y los pasaportes

- ¿pasaportes? Terrence Greum Grandchester ¿que esta pasando por tu loca cabecilla? – pregunto la rubia con las manos en su cintura

-eso mismo le dije yo Eleonore, no entendía porque iba hacer eso, hasta que se explico – trato Albert de calmar a la mujer, la cual estaba algo preocupada ya

- vamos a realizar un recorrido, algo largo, todo empezara desde el Hogar de Ponny

-¿Hogar de Ponny? ¿Ese no es el sitio en donde fue criada Candy? – pregunto la rubia

- efectivamente, ese fue el primer sitio en donde comenzó la vida de Candy, mi Candy, para luego seguir con los Leagan en Sunville, a Mexico sufrir el abandono de personas crueles y después con los Andley en Chicago a ser recompensada por tanto sufrimiento y después…., a mi, en Londres y en Escocia, para después venir aquí a Nueva York, a ser felices– dijo el castaño casi en un susurro, Albert lo miraba con unos sobres en sus manos, lo cual Terry tenia pleno conocimiento de lo que era

-hijo…., no entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo, ok me dices que te vas a ir de viaje, es lo se, ¿al hogar de Ponny verdad? Y me acabas de mencionar un montón de sitios y… - esta fue interrumpida por su hijo que la tenia tomada de las manos – madre en esos sitios estuvo mi pecosa, voy a recorrer todo un largo trayecto para buscar parte de su esencia, parte de lo que se llevo de mi, ¿ahora si lo comprendes Eleonore? – esta estaba anonadada por lo dicho por su hijo, seguidamente lo volvió a abrazar – o sea… ¿que vas a salir del país y vas a recorrer tal vez medio continente buscando recobrar cada detalle de ella verdad? – pregunto esta a lo que el castaño asintió

-..- bueno, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que desees, solo dime que necesitas y lo tendrás

- descuida Eleonore, ya todo esta resuelto, aquí en mis manos tengo los permisos de viaje, saldrán en dos días

-en dos días! Es..., es muy rápido – exclamo la rubia sorprendida por la declaración, aunque Albert acongojado

-aunque no he logrado aun conseguir los pasajes del barco hacia Londres, – agrego Albert a lo que Terry se sintió decepcionado

-¿no lograste conseguir pasajes? No puede ser ¿Por qué ahora? – se preguntaba Terry con gran desesperación

- sabes la terrible situación que esta pasando Inglaterra, Hitler esta armando sus tropas para prácticamente desatar una nueva guerra, ese hombre resuelto a emprender la creación de su imperio, y sin mencionar la crisis económica que esta sufriendo el continente ¿A dónde ira a parar este mundo?– se preguntaba el rubio mientras Terry y Eleonore se miraban las caras

- solo Dios sabrá que sucederá con este mundo, y los nuevos avances que hay en estos tiempos son algo muy loco

-bueno.., hace diez años un ingeniero ruso llamado Vladímir Kosma Zworykin desarrollo tremendo invento, la televisión electrónica, Stear estaría deslumbrado con eso, hace unos días por cierto pasaron una entrevista tuya Eleonore

-oh si, fue de la presentación que realice hace unos días a la cual "mi" hijo no fue – dijo volteando a ver a Terry con una sonrisa deslumbrante

- ¿si te traigo presentes de Escocia me perdonas? – musito con una tierna pero encantadora mirada – oww! Terry cariño no me hagas esa cara que sabes que me derrito por ella, te perdono, y sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo para lo que sea, y si es para conseguir los benditos pasajes a Inglaterra lo hare tambien

- lo ves Terry, tenemos una cómplice mas

-¿Quién mas sabe de esto?

-bueno, en si Albert, Karen tu y yo…, y bueno un poco Archie pero no le dije todo porque se lo soplón que el es, pero que mas da, la sorpresa será revelada en dos días así que agárrense fuerte de sus butacas, porque la sorpresa será fuerte para la familia – dijo Terry con un animo tremendo, su risa era música para los oídos de la rubia, ese brillar travieso en los ojos de su hijo hacia que este se viera rozagante de felicidad, casi toso estaba saliendo conforme a su plan, solo faltaba esperar el día del estreno de la obra, la cual seria una obra llena de emociones

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien como dijo Terry quiero agradecerle a Lenore18 por estar tan pendiente del fic, ah! No te asustes Lenore, es verdad que va a correr sangre, y alguien va a morir también, pero la muerte es solo el comienzo, espero que vayan a los cines a ver Breaking Dawn (Amanecer), es LO MAXIMMOOOOO!, la vi como tres veces, y bueno, nos estamos leyendo<strong>


	10. La Carta

**CHAPTER X**

* * *

><p>- Todo esta saliendo justo a lo planeado Albert! – decía Terry mientras salía del pórtico de la mansión de Eleonore<p>

- si, solo hay que tratar de encontrar los benditos boletos a Europa y que estar al pendiente de que no les falte nada, y como están a dos días de partir no seria bueno que….., no se llevaran un guardaespaldas?, nadie esta seguro

-Albert! – Musito el castaño seriamente – quiero llevar a Bella a aspirar felicidad, libertad y a disfrutar un poco de su juventud, no quiero que se sienta en una burbuja de oro o algo parecido

- pero esa burbuja de oro como la llamas es la que la protegerá, recuerda, ya no es la simple Bella Grandchester, ahora es Bella Grandchester heredera del emporio Andley, que se te quede bien grabado en la cabeza

- si pero…. – fue interrumpido por el rubio – tu tambien eres heredero de un duque Ingles, si mal no recuerdo aun tienes opción a ser el duque de Grandchester, pero simplemente no te da la gana

-no es que no me de la regalada gana, es que no quiero vivir una vida falsa, en donde todo se basa en un titulo

-bueno…, yo la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo es la vida de un noble – le dijo Albert muy ingenuo

-simplemente no lo imagines, es la verdadera tortura, y creo que no es el tema de conversación mas adecuado para mi mal humor – decía mientras encendía un cigarrillo

- Terry creí que habías dejado esa basura – dijo Albert en tono muy serio

- si lo hice…., por Bella

- sin que ella te vea? Por Dios deja ese asqueroso vicio, es en serio, eso no solo le hace mal a tu temperamento, tambien a tu salud, te quieres matar lentamente acaso? – Terry no respondió, solo apretó los puños y dejo caer el cigarrillo en el suelo para luego pisarlo con su zapato.

- ¿contento Albert? – inquirió Terry con molestia

- si, por ahora, sube que debemos ir a la casa, Archie recibió la autorización para regresar a América

- que bueno por el elegante, al fin de regreso a su país junto con la tímida de Annie

- oh por Dios, tu jamás vas a cambiar Terry, sigues con los benditos apodos

- si, creo que ya se me salió de control, pero la verdad me divierte

- es lo único que te divierte, colocar apodos y molestar a otras personas

- bueno…, al menos eso controla tu temperamento voluble, aunque la verdad me divierte que te diviertas, aunque sea de esa manera – una manera no muy agradable era la que usaba Terry para divertirse, destacando su aun espíritu adolescente vivo, aunque sabia controlarse, una sonrisa se curso por los labios de Terry y subió a su auto, ese era su día libre y el castaño había decidido aprovecharlo al máximo, Albert y Terry en el camino charlaban amenamente, hasta llegar a la residencia, Annie estaba en la entrada de esta recogiendo el correo dejado, este al ver que ella no podía agacharse se acerco para ayudarla

-Annie!.., esa pancita tuya no te permite hacer nada

-lo se, me estoy acercando ocho, no se como voy hacer cuando llegue a los nueve meses, será una tortura – decía mientras revisaba las cartas, una de estas llamo su atención, la abrió y la leyó detenidamente, de sus labios se desplego una enorme sonrisa, miro a Terry y a Albert con felicidad

-me contrataron…., me contrataron para ser la decoradora de interiores del bufete en Flatiron esto es increíble, cada vez son mejores las noticias

-¿mejores? O sea que ha habido gratas sorpresas este día verdad?

-pues si, no solo nos aprobaron el traslado hasta acá, sino que ¿adivinen quien viene para Nueva York?

-¿quien? – dijeron ambos hombres

-Patty, Neil se logro contactar con ella ¿no es maravilloso?

-¿como? Por Dios ¿como el se logro contactar con ella? Es grandioso, tendremos a la gordita aquí – exclamo Terry felizmente – wao! Estupendo, Annie ¿Bella esta adentro?

-oh si, esta con Cassie y Archie, creo que tu pecosita esta aturdiendo a Neil con su agilidad para memorizarse un libro entero

-por fin alguien se venga lentamente de el, simplemente hilarante – exclamo con una sonrisa fría

-Terry…, tu mirada asusta

-descuiden, eso es normal en mi, en fin, ven entremos, yo aun ni siquiera he desempacado y además necesito arreglar unos asuntos – diciendo esto el rubio entro a la residencia con maleta en mano, Terry junto con Annie, riendo un poco, hasta que la sonrisa de este se apago al ver a Bella con Cassie, Archie y Neil

-Hola Sr. Grandchester…., wao! Se ve esplendoroso hoy ¿será el corte de cabello? – exclamo Cassie con una sonrisa

-Cassie…, tantas adulaciones me están diciendo que hiciste o hicieron algo malo

-Papá…., nos estas ofendiendo, nosotras no rompemos ni un plato – agrego Bella entre risas

- creo que proviniendo esas palabras de un Grandchester no son muy creíbles – articulo Neil, al quien Terry fulmino con la mirada, pero Archie se rio del comentario de este

- bueno eso que dijiste es verdad Neil, y no lo tomes a mal Terry, es la pura verdad, no rompen ni un plato…., pero rompen la vajilla completa, pero no se puede negar que estas dos niñas son en parte unos angelitos, solo falta quitarles los cuernecitos y colocarles una aureola – dijo Archie riéndose a carcajada limpia, Bella y Cassie le avientan un par de cojines, Neil se acerca lentamente para detener la batalla campal que tenían ambas chicas contra Archie

-ya, ya, ya chicas, dejen a Archie en paz, aunque se que se merece algo mas que unos buenos almohadazos

- eso es verdad Neil.., se merece un abrazo y un beso de su esposa – Annie se acerco a el para abrazarlo y darle un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz

- Dios…., los adultos y sus demostraciones afectivas – exclamo Cassie con asco

- Cassie Cass…, eso lo dices ahora, ya veras cuando tengas un novio, no querrás estar separada de el en ningún momento – agrego el rubio sonriente

- no lo creo Sr. Albert, no soy una chica común, soy Cassandra Farrow próxima mejor actriz de toda Estados Unidos – todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la declaración de Cassie

- Wow…, eso si que es genial amiga, papa te puede orientar, es simplemente genial – esta asintió, Bella y Cassie se abrazaron seguidamente con un grito de triunfo – papa tienes la responsabilidad de entrenar a Cassie

- Bella.., sabes que con gusto la entrenare, seré su representante si quieres – la sonrisa de Bella se desplego al escuchar las palabras de su progenitor – y bueno Srita. Grandchester usted y yo debemos retirarnos a nuestra humilde morada a disfrutar de una tarde de buenos libros

- uuummm – Bella lo pensó un rato – no lo se Sr. Grandchester, hay taaannnntoo que hacer – Terry se sujeto el tabique nasal entre risas, respiro profundamente y volvió a mirarla

- vamos a dar una vuelta antes de ir a casa

- esta bien – farfullo esta incorporándose y a su vez pasando su mano izquierda por su melena castaña para retirar sus rizos, esta miro a Terry, pero coloco su carita mas tierna y dulzona

- Isabella Grandchester, te pido que no me pongas esa cara, sabes que no me resisto a ella, y no voy a ceder entendido

- ugh esta bien – se dirigió a abrazar a Albert fuertemente – Abuelo Albert debes meditar mucho en las técnicas de convencimiento para papá

- así lo hare princesa, oye no lo hagas rabiar, y si lo haces corre Bella, Corre – dijo Albert entre risas, abrazo a Archie y a Annie y se despidió de su amiga.

- Albert no alcahuetees a esta niña

- pues esa es mi obligación como el abuelo favorito

- Albert que yo sepa el abuelo favorito de Bella es Eleonore – agrego Archie

- si es posible tío Archie, así como tengo dos abuelos favoritos, tengo dos tíos favoritos, tu y Annie – dijo Bella mientras camino hasta la puerta – y tengo a mi persona favorita tambien

-¿tu persona favorita? ¿Cómo así Bella? – pregunto Cassie

- todas las personas tenemos a una persona favorita, verdad Sr. Leagan?

- pues si Bella…, cuando tenia quince años mi persona favorita era un capitán de la marina americana, el y mi padre eran grandes amigos, y ¿Quién es tu persona favorita? – fue la pregunta que Neil le hizo a esta, ella sonrió – es un secreto

- con que muy misteriosa verdad pecosita? Mejor vámonos amor – Bella obedeció a Terry y ambos subieron al auto, el camino era largo y silencioso, pero a ellos no les molestaba en nada, al contrario, con la mirada podían decir todo y hasta más, pero Terry quedo con la gran curiosidad ¿la persona favorita de Bella? El supuso que tal vez seria Albert o…., Candy, pero no sabría descifrarlo fácilmente, al llegar a casa estuvieron en total silencio, así que Terry solo decidió tocar el tema

- Bells ¿Quién es tu persona favorita?

- papa…., eso es algo lógico y se ve a simple vista, no es necesario preguntarlo, porque tu lo sabes

- yo lo se? – Terry aun no podía entender nada de lo que quería decirle, y así estuvo por un rato hasta que decidió entrar a la cocina a preparar la cena, Bella entro junto con el para ayudarlo, hubo un momento de distracción de Terry mientras cortaba unos tomates, intentaba descifrar ese misterio cuando de repente…

- maldición! – grito Terry quien fijo su atención en su mano, se había cortado un dedo con el cuchillo, Bella respondió ante el hecho acercándose a el y observando detenidamente la herida

- no seas llorón papá, no es profunda, ven para limpiarte eso – ambos se dirigieron al grifo del lavaplatos y allí Bella suavemente apretó los dedos de Terry hasta que parara de sangrar, consiguientemente limpio la herida y la vendo con una "band aids", Terry observo detenidamente el trabajo de la pequeña castaña

- oh gracias mi pequeña medico, eres muy habilidosa, sabes creo que deberías ser medico

- pues la verdad eso es lo que quiero ser…., cuando sea más adulta y termine la escuela – El castaño se quedo boquiabierta ante la confesión de Bella

- entonces…, mi pequeña será medico cuando crezca un poquito mas, ya lo imagino, Dra. Isabella Grandchester – exclamo Terry haciendo señas encima de su cabeza con ambas manos extendidas, Bella rio por la manera como Terry reacciono, ella volteo y se dedico a continuar con su trabajo en la cocina

- papa creo que puedes retirarte de la cocina, hoy la cena queda a cargo mía

- no lo creo señorita, tengo mas experiencia cocinando que usted

- me vale un pepino su experiencia, además no quiero que termines con todos los dedos con band aids, ok, así que media vuelta Sr. Grandchester – exclamo Bella señalándole la salida de la cocina entre risas

-perfecto, ahora los hijos regañan a los padres

- muévete Terrence Grandchester

- esta bien, me iré – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, el castaño camino fuera de la cocina, decidió ponerse a organizar un poco la sala, en un buro encontró una pila de libros amontonados, sabia que eran los libros que Bella había leído la noche anterior, incluso varios de estos habían sido memorizados por ella, entre los libros estaba un viejo conejo blanco de peluche, en otras palabras, era gris, con el paso de los años se fue percudiendo hasta alcanzar ese tono.

- vaya…, creí que estabas desaparecido "copito", al parecer tu dueña te cuida mas que nada – tomo los libros y al peluche y subió al cuarto de Bella, el cual estaba semiordenado, solo por unos vestidos tirados en la cama, un par de zapatos en la puerta y el escritorio llego de papeles, el castaño rodo los ojos al ver la pila de papeles allí, minuciosamente coloco los libros en un estante y la ropa que estaba en la cama al cesto de la ropa sucia, se dedico a encontrarle el desastre al escritorio. Prácticamente eran garabatos y hojas arrugadas, los cuales no tendrían nada importante, hasta que encontró una hoja de papel con uno de los libros que Eleonore le había dado, la saco de allí y tan solo el principio de lo escrito lo estremeció:

_**Carta a mi madre….**_

El se dispuso a leer esa corta carta escrita por Bella, dirigida a alguien que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla

_Soy yo, Bella. ¿Que tal te va todo por allí? Acá, yo estoy bien. Tengo que confesar, que tengo pensada esta carta, desde que cumplí los diez, pero decidí que ahora es el mejor momento para escribírtela. Mamá, quiero contarte como ha estado mi vida, desde tu partida._

_¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar, lo duro que es para un niño, no tener una madre?_

_Si piensas que se debe sentir un vacio en el pecho, estas en lo correcto. Si crees que debe ser horrible, estas en lo cierto. Es mi caso, estas en lo cierto. Si, yo Isabella Candice Grandchester Andley, son huérfana, huérfana de madre. No te culpo, nunca lo haría. Pues no fue tu voluntad._

_Es muy doloroso, tener que despertar por las mañanas, y no tener los brazos maternales que te reciban. En realidad, nunca me habían faltado brazos maternales, mi abuela Eleonore, es la mejor abuela. Me ha criado prácticamente toda mi vida. Sus brazos, sus caricias eran lo más parecido a una madre que yo tengo. También estaba mi sobreprotectora amiga y confidente Karen. Ya la conoces como es ¿no? Preocupándose siempre por cualquier cosa, tratándome como si fuera de porcelana. Ella es mi consejera, mi guía en las cosas en las que no podía hablar con la abuela. Por ser muy personales, o por ser demasiado serias como para hablar con tía Annie, la cual vivía en Francia, pero por causas que aun no entiendo regresa a vivir con nosotros con el tío Archie, y ¿sabes? Van a tener un bebe, un primito, va a ser genial, al fin tendré a alguien con quien divertirme, sabes, amo y adoro a mi tía Annie, es mi tercera madre. El abuelo Albert, es un libro abierto de conocimiento, y de historias. Siempre tiene una a mano cuando me siento mal. Y siempre logra sacarme una sonrisa, aun en los peores momentos, y luego estaba mi grandioso y divertido tío Archie, tu primo y hermano. No puedo dejar por fuera a la tierna y hermosa Dorothy, quien ha sido uno de los pilares más importantes de mi vida y a Cassie, mi mejor amiga por excelencia y al Neil Leagan, el ha sido muy tierno desde que lo conocí, he aprendido a considerarlo como un tío mas. _

Terry sonrió al leer como Bella en unas simples líneas definía lo que su familia significaba para ella, pero la parte que mas le impacto fue la que hace mención a el

_Mi padre, es el mejor que alguien puede desear, bueno, consentidor, cómplice, amigo, padre, todo es para mí, y obviamente, el es la razón de mi existencia, no puedo imaginarme una vida sin el, el es una parte muy importante de mi vida, y yo en la suya, me tomo un tiempo entender, el sacrificio que tuvo que hace por mi. Pensémoslo. El, un joven de 20 años, se hizo cargo de una bebita, en medio del dolor que le provocaba la muerte de su esposa, vamos, era, es un hombre joven. Probablemente pienses que el se debió haber casado, pero no, ha preferido llevar una vida completamente dedicada a mí y al trabajo. __Mamá, el es el mejor actor en las tablas de Broadway, estoy tan contenta y orgullosa de el, y aquí entre nosotras, ¿sabes que cada vez que lo ven muchas mujeres se le quedan viendo?, son como un enjambre de abejas, ¡lo siguen a donde va! Pero no las culpo, papá tiene 33 años, y sigue siendo muy atractivo. Yo, aun no tengo el grado de madurez para imaginarme la magnitud del compromiso que asumió el día que me tomo en brazos, y te dio a ti, su esposa el último adiós, en mis inocentes primeros años, no había notado la ausencia de tu figura materna, porque como he dicho, eras suplida por mis abuelas y tías. Pero pronto, llego la época de la escuela, y con ello, la socialización con los demás, aun recuerdo cuando Emma Laferrere, se que lo hizo sin intensión, ella es mi segunda mejor amiga y la quiero mucho, pero, me había preguntado si era cierto que mi madre había muerto. Yo me había quedado sin palabras. ¿Qué era la muerte, y donde estaba mi madre? ¿Dónde estabas tú? Era la primera vez a los 7 años de vida que me lo planteaba, me guarde la duda, en el fondo de mi corazón, y solté algunas lágrimas al verla a ella, correr feliz hacia su madre. La señora Flammy Laferrere, era amable. Pero yo sentía que su amabilidad era más bien, lastima, la lastima que sienten los demás al saber que yo era una niña huérfana, recuerdo que me trague las lágrimas, no quería hablar de esto con tía Annie, ni Karen, ni con el abuelo Albert, yo quería decírselo a papá, pero el problema era que no sabía como se lo diría. ¿Y si se enfadaba? había notado, que siempre se mostraba reticente a hablar de ti, con cualquier persona, peo nunca me había parecido extraño._

Terry lloro con el alma al darse cuenta que el no era el único que sufría, a su alrededor, como sin darse cuenta que Bella escondía su dolor tras su risa, tapo su boca para evitar que su llanto fuese escuchado y prosiguió la lectura

_Bueno, volviendo al tema, a veces para mi cumpleaños me encierro en mi cuarto con una foto tuya, admirándote, esperando a que bajes del cielo y me abraces, y a papa para que venga a darme su beso, pero no viene. El día de mi cumpleaños numero 11 lentamente, me arrastre hasta su habitación, lo vi, en la ventana, admirando la hermosa luna, que se asomaba en el cielo. No se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me acerque a el y lo abrace efusivamente dándole muchos besos en las mejillas, volteó a verme, estaba llorando, no propiamente dicho… pero digamos que lagrimeaba. Me dio una de sus sonrisas Grandchester y me dio su beso y su abrazo de buenas noches, me llevo a mi habitación, y me acuno leyéndome uno de mis __novelas favoritas escrita por Dante Alighieri llamada "La Vita Nuova"__, intente en varias ocasiones hablar sobre ti, pero el lo omite, pero cada día me daba cuenta que __el nunca ha dejado de amarte, en ningún momento de su vida, esa noche antes de despedirse llego la pregunta más difícil. ¿Dónde estabas? me dijo que estabas en el cielo, que eras un ángel y que Dios te había llevado consigo. Eso fue algo que yo no me esperaba. ¿Yo no tenia una madre? Me largue a llorar... y el también lo hizo, me abrazo fuerte, y lloramos juntos, es una faceta del gran actor Terrence Grandchester que ni siquiera yo conocía. Me conto el porque no estabas con nosotros incluso. En ese momento, me llego una chispa, y resolví, yo seria doctora, para salvar vidas, y evitar en lo posible que les suceda a más niños lo mismo que a mí._

_Y ahora, heme aquí. Tengo 13 años, casi catorce, falta dos meses para mi cumpleaños. Soy una chica "madura" según Karen. "Pecosa Peligrosa" según Archie. "Una belleza" según el abuelo Albert. "Geniecilla" según Annie, y un "Angelito" y "Princesa" según papá. Mi vida ha corrido así, sin tus brazos, tus caricias, pero con el inmenso amor de toda la familia, se que nos estas vigilando desde allá arriba. No te preocupes, cuidare de papá, a pesar de ser un gruñón, sobreprotector, quédate tranquila. Y bueno, ma. Te dejo, porque debo cumplir mis obligaciones de adolescente y leer mucho, me he empeñado en sacar las mejores calificaciones desde la primaria. Quiero que me reciban en Cambridge, estudiare medicina, tendré suerte, lo se, después de mis calificaciones… ser una Andley debe servir de algo ¿no?_

_Besos voladores para ti, desde aquí._

_Te amo, te extraño. Te necesito._

_Isabella…._

Terry no pudo soportar las ganas de llorar ante lo leído, las hojas de papel los atrajo hasta su pecho mientras varias lagrimas caían de su rostro, desde ese momento tenia la firme certeza de llevar a Bella a conocer los pasos de su madre, y junto eso la búsqueda del corazón de Terry

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Awww… estoy llorando…<strong>

**No sean malas y déjenme un lindo review… ;)**


	11. Solo un dia

**CHAPTER XI**

* * *

><p><strong>Volvi..., de verdad gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad son muy cheveres, en el rpximo capi si se van este par, estoy colocando algo de presion e intriga que es lo que mas busco...,<strong>

* * *

><p>Terry guardo la carta minuciosamente entre los libros y termino de ordenar el cuarto de Bella, bajo a la sala tratando de eliminar los indicios de que estaba llorando, se asoma a la cocina para ver que todo este en orden, Bella voltea y lo ve con una de sus sonrisas – <em>sonrisa Grandchester<em> – Pensó Terry quien le devolvió la sonrisa a esta.

- Bella estas segura que no quieres que te ayude en algo?

- por enésima vez no…, bueno si, puedes ir preparando la mesa, te lo agradecería – el se dirige a la sala y encuentra varios sobres dejados ese día, se agacha y los recoge, casi todas las cartas eran cuentas y algunas fans. En ese instante sonó la puerta, ambos castaños se estremecieron - ¿Quién será a esta hora? – pregunto Bella curiosa

- no lo se, quédate aquí – Terry se dirigió presurosamente a abrir la puerta cuando…..

- eres taaaaannnn gran amigo que creo que perdí la cabeza en estos días ¿en donde carajos te metiste hoy en todo el día Terry Grandchester? – lo regaño Karen quien parecía que estaba bastante molesta

- oh…, la pequeña Karen esta molesta, no quieres pasar y sentarte para que pueda escuchar clara y detalladamente tus quejas? – mascullo Terry sarcásticamente

-Ba! Eres tan gracioso, y dime, ¿Dónde esta la niña mas traviesa de Nueva York?

-Uumm, no lo se, tal vez la tengan de esclava dentro de una cocina cortando cebollas para que llore como una magdalena –desde la cocina se escuchaban los gritos de Bella, Karen voltea a ver a Terry retándole con la mirada – que mal padre eres, pones a ese angelito a que haga tu trabajo

- hey no me mires así…, no es mi culpa de que ese angelito como la llamas se haya adueñado de la cocina – farfullo el castaño, Bella se asoma a la sala con sus brazos cruzados – no quiero que el Sr. Gruñón tenga todos sus dedos con banditas adhesivas, para que después el Sr. Hathaway se inspire y saque una comedia llamada "Terrence dedos cortados" – haciendo la expresión con sus dedos - le quedan mejor sus papeles dramáticos

-uumm, suena tentador debería contarle a Hathaway, es hora de las comedias de humor negro

- Ya basta Karen, mejor dime ¿que haces aquí? – pregunto Terry

- bueno, es que ¿acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi mejor amigo y a mi amiga y casi sobrina preferida?

- ¿desde cuando soy tu amiga y casi sobrina preferida Karen?

- desde la primera vez que te cambie el pañal, y además no tengo sobrinos porque soy hija única, así que decidí adoptar uno y tu fuiste la candidata y ganadora

- bueno, ya que soy tu casi sobrina preferida debes acceder a quedarte a cenar con nosotros – le propuso Bella a la pelirroja

- oh Bells, no lo se, tal vez en Sr. Gruñón se moleste y ponga amarga la comida que hizo su angelito

- por favor, al menos tendré a alguien con quien hablar de cosas de chicas, como por ejemplo vestidos, zapatos, maquillaje y…. – Karen la interrumpió - esta bien esta bien me quedare, solo si la ensalada tiene mucho tomate – rio la pelirroja ante el comentario, Bella sintió y se regreso a la cocina, esta volteo a mirar a Terry, el cual había borrado su sonrisa de su rostro – Karen, por favor vigila que el Mr. Seriedad no se acerque a la cocina

-genial...menudo trabajo me dejas – agrego la pelirroja a

Karen y Terry se miraron risueños sin decir nada, el castaño se alegraba de tener a su mejor amiga allí para charlar ciertos asuntos

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Acaso estabas en operación boletos? ¿Lograste conseguirlos después de hoy?

-tu como…. – Terry no entendía como ella sabia de ello

-para eso Albert me dice tooodooo lo que hacen y no hacen, además me tiene confianza, ahora si, háblame del complot Journey´s Candy

-si, he conseguido los de Mexico y Chicago, estoy emocionado y nervioso, pero Inglaterra…, tengo algo de miedo, de ir allá, la deje hace diecisiete años por seguir mi sueño – susurro el castaño con sus manos apretadas

-¿crees que puedes tener encuentros infortunitos?

-no…, no lo creo, pero en tan solo tener la idea de encontrar a alguien de mi familia, me asusta

-no seas cobarde Terry, olvida las viejas rencillas, todo eso de seguro quedo en el pasado, quien quita, quizás se encuentran, tu padre te pide perdón por haberte tratado tan mal, conoce a Bells y todos felices para siempre – expreso Karen a lo cual Terry enarco una ceja con su rostro serio – esa fue la peor actuación que he visto en mi vida – Terry se sujetaba el tabique nasal tratando de aguantar las risas

-eso fue un simulacro, pero a poco no te gustaría que fuese así, solo piénsalo, han pasado diecisiete años desde que viste a tu padre por ultima vez, aun eras un adolescente prácticamente cuando dejaste Inglaterra, inexperto, mimado y algo cobarde y…. – la pelirroja fue interrumpida

-y te he dicho que este tema esta clausurado Claise, entiende por el amor a Dios, nada de eso sucederá

-¿Qué no sucederá? – pregunto Bella asomando su cabeza hacia la sala, Karen y Terry se quedaron pasmados, no podían articular si una sola palabra

-queeee…, que…., tu padre vaya por el postre.., si eso, vamos Bella, convéncelo – articulo Karen. Estaba tratando de tapar el tema de conversación anterior, los ojos verdes de Bella dieron un pequeño destello de picardía

-Papi… ¿puedes ir por el postre? Entiende que tu princesa esta algo ocupada y debemos atender bien a la Srita. Claise - Terry sonrió al notar como la voz de Bella cambiaba de uno serio y mandón a una voz chillona y empalagosa

-esta bien señoritas, solo si Karen se queda contigo para vigilar que la cocina no estalle por andar con tus experimentos – bromeo el castaño, pero sabia que el tema del postre era para tapar la conversación no terminada de ambos

-jajaja, muy gracioso Terry, date prisa, la cena no tardara mucho – el castaño obedeció a la ojiverde y salió a buscar el ansiado postre de las chicas, por suerte el castaño camino solo dos cuadras antes de toparse con una repostería, en donde este compro unos Brownies, sabia que a Bella le fascinaban los Brownies, y a Karen el chocolate. Mientras caminaba el viento otoñal hizo acto de presencia aquella noche, la frisa fría pegaba en su rostro, haciendo que su largo cabello castaños volase con el viento, el disfrutaba de ese viento, su paso se alentó, aspirando cada gramo de ese delicioso oxigeno, una joven pareja venia delante de el, el chico era de cabello castaño y la chica era rubia con el cabello ondulado, ambos reían con sus manos entrelazadas, Terry envidio ese momento de ambos jóvenes, incluso como el chico se quitaba su abrigo y se lo entregaba a la rubia, quien le agradeció dándole un beso en la mejilla. Los jóvenes observaron al castaño y se quedaron sorprendidos

-por Dios, es Terry Grandchester – mascullo la rubia sorprendida, el chico no podía decir nada tampoco, Terry sonrió y los saludo de mano a ambos

-podrías darnos tu autógrafo?, si no es mucha molestia – articulo el chico con algo de pena, el castaño asintió, mientras la chica sacaba una libreta de su bolsa para entregársela al actor para que la autografiara – bien de Terry G. Grandchester para…? – Terry observo a la chica y al chico que sonreían con tanta inocencia y alegría

-Candace Meyer y Taylor York* – los ojos azules del castaño observaron a ambos jóvenes, las sonrisas que se dedicaban y el tomar constante de manos, el les entrego la libreta y ellos se despidieron de el con una enorme sonrisa

-Candace…., casi como Candice, mi Candy – Terry no podía evitar sonreír ante la similitud de los nombres, siguió cambiando presurosamente hasta llegar a su residencia -Papa te tardaste siglos – refunfuño Bella ante Terry, quien no pudo evitar reír por la expresión de rostro de esta, era tan gracioso, sus pecas parecían danzar

-así es Terry, ya prácticamente la cena esta lista y yo, por ser la visita esperare aquí a que usted me sirva

-sigue soñando Karen – rieron Terry y Bella, todos se sentaron en la mesa a disfrutar de la deliciosa cena preparada por la castaña, había una charla fresca y placentera entre los tres, la cena estuvo bien y el postre genial, habían reído bastante esa noche

- bien, ha sido una velada muy agradable, les agradezco la invitación a cenar, espero que la próxima vez me permitan a mi invitarlos a cenar – agrego Karen mientras bebía un sorbo de te

-no hay problema Karen, sabes que eres bienvenida a esta casa cuantas veces quieras, bueno, eres la única mujer fuera del circulo familiar que puede venir – articulo Terry viendo a Bella que tenia sus ojos entrecerrados, Karen tambien la miro

-¿celosa Bells? Tranquila, tu papito no es de mi tipo, además, entre nosotros sabemos quien me mueve el piso

-oh si, lo se ¿Cuándo te podre decir abuela? – la pelirroja se sorprendió ante el comentario, abuela a su edad era un insulto – Isabella Grandchester, ¿acaso estas loca? Puedo ser tu tía, pero tu abuela a mi edad?

-no, estas enamorada de mi abuelo adoptivo, aceptémoslo, el aun es joven, apuesto, es millonario además de tener a cientos de mujeres derritiéndose a su alrededor, pero según yo tu eres la indicada y deseo ser la primera en decirte abuela – el castaño estaba destornillado de la risa, se le salían las lagrimas incluso, Karen lo fulmino con la mirada, esta se levanto y empezó a revolverle el cabello a Terry

-..- Karen era broma, era broma, tú sabes que todo en juego nada en serio

-oh si Grandchester, te voy a conseguir una novia para ver si así dejas de ser tan gracioso

-eso ni pensarlo Karen, papá me ha dicho que después de mamá yo soy la única mujer en su vida, y mas nadie estará allí, solo mamá y yo seremos las únicas chicas en la vida de Terry Grandchester – la mirada de Bella se podía admirar que echaba chispas por ese comentario, Karen se quedo anonadada por la actitud de ella al igualo que Terry

-..- Bueno, así como actuaste conmigo debes ser con cualquier mujercilla que ose acercarse a tu padre cascarrabias con objetivos sentimentales….., o monetarios ok, y cambiando el tema ¿Qué te pondrás para el estreno de la obra de tu papito querido y tu querida amiga?

-aaaaaa mmmm…, aun no lo se – el estreno dela obra estaba a menos de dos días y Bella no tenia la menor idea de que ponerse, se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a juguetear con uno de sus rizos, era una situación frustrante, Karen volteo a mirar a Terry con una de sus miradas de complicidad, el castaño se puso de mil y un colores, ya sabia lo que significaba

-ah no, eso si que no, Karen Claise no te permito que experimentes con mi hija

-vamos Terry, ¿que es llevársela de compras todo el día? Ya esta en edad de empezar a disfrutar de las ventajas de vivir en la 5ª Avenida, en la metrópolis de las compras, así que prepara tu billetera que te vamos a limpiar

-estas loca Karen..., deberia darte verguenza quitarme dinero a mi, cuando tu eres la que invito de compras a Bella

-es diferente, asi que me entregas unos cuantos dolares, porque esta señorita y yo nos vamos a recorrer las grandes tiendas mañana, oh, Bella, avísale a Cassie, tambien ira con nosotras – este se dejo caer en el sofá con una de sus manos en su frente mientras con la otra sacaba tu billetera y saco unos cuantos dolares para entregárselos a Karen, esta iba directamente a tomarlos cuando Terry se los arrebato – solo te los entrego si prometes dejar a mi hija como una princesa, ¿entendiste?, no abuses Claise

-de acuerdo lo prometo – con temor le entrego su dinero y su hija a alguien que según el, no tenia la cabeza bien puesta, la pelirroja se volteo a ver a Bella muy sonriente

-descuida Bells, serás una diosa

-eso espero Karen, o te tendremos problemas – Bella al igual que Terry temía a las locas ideas de Karen, a veces resultaban, y….., otras veces no, pero no le quedo mas que aceptar su propuesta, además, era una buena manera de mantenerla fuera de ciertos asuntos que no le concernían – Bella puedes traerme el libreto por favor, esta en la repisa de mi habitación, quiero aprovechar que esta Karen aquí para ensayar algunas líneas

-esta bien, pero después recuerda que tienes dos libros mas para leer esta noche, esta vez yo elegí, _Frankenstein_ de Mary Shelley y _Drácula_ de Bram Stoker

-Bella….., eres bastante extraña, ¿como te pueden gustar esos libros? Son tan…, escalofriantes – articulo Karen al escuchar los nombres de los libros, que simplemente le causaron algo de miedo

-oh Karen, son solo libros, además Bram Stoker no mandara a Drácula a morderme el cuello y succionar mi sangre, antes mi papa lo mata antes de que se atreva a cruzar mi ventana jajaja

-jajaja, muy graciosa verdad? Ve a buscar ese libreto, por favor Bella, ¿o quieres que haga el ridículo en la obra?

-no, para nada, el problema es que tu te sabes ese libreto de memoria, te aseguro que puedes interpretar a Shylock hasta con los ojos cerrados

-eso es cierto Terry, tu y yo ya estamos preparados para afrontar hasta una nevada

-¿nevada? ¿En pleno otoño? Eso si es una locura

-no es locura, el año en que te enteraste que Bella venia estaba nevando, y en febrero, eso si son cosas que no ocurren todo el tiempo

-¿en serio nevó en febrero? Ufff, creo que no pueden pasar cosas mas locas verdad?

-no tienes ni idea – Terry volteo a ver a Karen, la cual le guiño el ojo, cada vez las cosas iban ocurriendo tal como el lo estaba planeando. Esa noche Archie salió con Annie en un convertible que Albert les había prestado, ambos lucían radiantes, la pelinegra vestía un hermoso vestido lila con encaje que acentuada su abultado vientre y Archie tan elegante como siempre con un traje de color gris, ambos no habían pasado tiempo juntos desde su llegada a América, por ello el castaño invito a su esposa a comer, a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Nueva York, ambos pasaron una noche amena en la que inclusive se lograron arrancar mas de una risa con las ocurrencias de ambos, recordando las locuras de su adolescencia y los buenos momentos, fue una inyección de alegría el haberse vuelto a su país natal, Archie tomo tiempo para acariciar las mejillas sonrosadas de Annie y acariciar los cálidos labios de esta, en sus ojos brillaba amor y pasión

-Annie…. – musito el nombre de esta el castaño – te amo, y no sabes cuanto

-y yo a ti Archie, te amo con todo mi corazón - la mano de Archie viajo lentamente hasta el cuello de Annie para atraerla a el, sus corazones latían desbocados, la sangre corría por sus venas en una loca carrera, sus ojos se poseían apasionados, los labios de Archie se acercaron a los de la pelinegra peligrosamente, Annie los esperaba anhelante y deseosa, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse para entregarse a las sensaciones, lo que comenzó como un roce de sus labios se convirtió en un beso completo donde los dos se exploraron y probaron su sabor finalizando con un beso apasionado, Annie se separo de el sonrojada al punto de estallar

-Archie recuerda que estamos en un sitio público – susurraba esta entre risas

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso es un delito besar a mi amada esposa? Que yo sepa son derechos reservados, solo los puedo besar yo – esta vez le dio un beso corto pero igual de placentero

-hacia tiempo que no estábamos así, juntos, en una cena romántica, faltaba, este ambiente tan lleno de frescura y vida

-¿acaso Paris no lo tenia?

-si lo tenia, lo digo es porque aquí me siento completamente yo, sabes, deseo ir a visitar a mis padres, por supuesto después que nazca el bebe, no puedo hacer esa gracia de viajar a casi termino, nos arriesgamos el venir en barco desde Europa hasta América, pero al menos lo hicimos con un buen propósito

-si, lo se, cuando esta hermosura de bebe nazca será la niña mas feliz de todo el mundo – mascullo Archie poniéndose de rodillas para acariciar el vientre de Annie y depositar pequeños besos que le causaban risa a la pelinegra

-¿niña? ¿Crees que será una niña? – Annie se quedo pasmada, Archie quería una niña, el mismo le aseguro que no le importaba lo que fuese con tal de que fuese un hijo de ambos al cual pudiesen amar, ese extraño cambio no lo entendía – si, últimamente siempre veo una niña en mi mente, cabello negro, ondulado, ojos marrones, tan hermosa

-¿Por qué de repente ese cambio Archie?

-no lo se, tal vez porque he estado tanto tiempo con Bella y con Cassie, es tan divertido, son dos niñas tan saludables, n…, no se porque, pero desee que nuestro bebe fuese una niña, para disfrutar con ella todo el tiempo necesario, hasta hice una combinación de nombres

-¿así? ¿Qué nombres?

-bueno…, es la unión de Bella con Candy, por supuesto que algo alterado, pero si tu deseas, podemos llamarla…., Bellancy – la palidez de Annie junto a una sonrisa nerviosa acompañada de lagrimas en sus ojos emocionaron a Archie que sin sentirlo derramo un par de lagrimas junto a ella

-claro Archie…, es…, es un nombre hermoso, pensaste en nuestra Candy y en nuestra Bella

-¿te gusta? Creí que no te gustaría por ser un nombre…, no lo se, pensé que era rara la combinación pero al final resulto bien, gracias Annie – la pelinegra estaba feliz y abrumada a la vez, ¿Qué pasaría si no fuese niña? ¿Archie se decepcionaría? Amaba a Archie y no quería decepcionarlo, el estaba besando sus manos tiernamente

-Archie….., si.., si algo llegase a pasarme, te pido que seas feliz

-¿Que? – Archie se quedo en shock, no entendía el porque ella le hablaba así – no digas eso Annie, a ti no te sucederá nada ¿entendiste? Estarás conmigo y con Bellancy

-¿y si no sucede? ¿y si a mi me sucede lo mismo que a Candy? – Archie desesperado busco el rostro de Annie y lo tomo entre sus manos, viéndola fijamente – nada…, escúchame bien, nada te pasara, ni a ti, ni a la bebe, lo juro por mi vida – este beso la frente de su esposa y esta acariciaba su cabello

-perdón, por decir eso, no quiero herirte ni nada de eso Archie, yo te amo y siempre te amare, pero solo asegúrame que si algo me llegase a pasar u ocurre algo que no permita que estemos juntos de nuevo, tu serás feliz, harás una nueva vida ¿me lo prometes?

-si Annie, lo prometo, y siempre ten en cuenta que te amo, y se que jamás me dejaras, ya me dejaron mi hermano, Anthony, Candy, mis padres, la tía abuela, no quiero que tu me dejes – no pudo evitar las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas en un duro intento por mantenerse fuerte, la pelinegra abrazo a su esposo con todas sus fuerzas

-no te dejare, nunca, nunca – ambos estuvieron así, un buen rato, las luces nocturnas alumbraban el restaurant en donde se encontraban ambos – vamos a casa, aun nos quedan muchas cosas que arreglar, como por ejemplo Patty, no podemos olvidar que la gordita viene para Nueva York, todo esto le traerá duros recuerdos

-si, debemos hacerla sentir como en su casa – la pareja salió del restaurant directo a la residencia Andley, tenía tantas cosas que pensar y que planear... Annie aun seguía con su maraña de pensamientos acerca del cambio drástico de Archie y el castaño iba con su corazón lleno de amor

En los relojes, era bastante tarde, el par de actores aun no había terminado de fraguar su plan, esa noche con sigilosamente Terry y Karen arreglaban el ligero equipaje y las cosas primordiales de los castaños, sus pensamientos estaban hundidos tanto en la presentación como en el viaje, sobre todo Terry, su mente seguía elaborando planes y rutas para obtener su objetivo, estaban a tan solo dos días de viaje, Bella no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que le esperaba, Candy estaría tan feliz de ver como el cumple su promesa, aunque sabia que quedarían algunos cabos sueltos no podía retrasar mas sus planes, solo quería ver el radiante rostro de Bella al descubrir la tremenda sorpresa, estuvieron hasta muy tarde, la pelirroja le toco quedarse a dormir en uno de las habitaciones que estaban desocupadas mientras Terry hacia el resto del trabajo, pero antes debía observar si Bella se había dormido, pensó mal, esta aun estaba despierta leyendo, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba en cansancio.

-pecosa, te vas a quedar ciega leyendo con esta luz

-lo siento, pero esperaba a que vinieses a darme las buenas noches– exclamaba esta mientras de acomodaba entre sus sabanas, Terry no podía olvidar algo tan importante como eso

-¿quieres que te lea aunque sea un párrafo de Dante Alighieri?

-si por favor – Terry busco ese libro que tanto amaban ambos, el primer libro leído por Bella – el soneto, y después a dormir Srita.

-bien– el castaño se sentó a una orilla de la cama con la cabeza de Bella en su pecho acomodando el libro a una buena luz para leerle, como cuando era una niña

_A toda alma prisionera y gentil,_

_a cuya presencia venga el decir presente,_

_por que me escriban su parecer,_

_salud en su Señor, es decir Amor._

_Ya eran casi terciadas las horas,_

_del tiempo en que toda estrella está luciente,_

_cuando aparecióseme Amor súbitamente,_

_cuyo aspecto recordar me causa horror._

El castaño leía los versos escritos de labios de dramaturgos, con tanto sentimiento y pasión, aquellas palabras que memorizaba como si se tratasen de un preciado recuerdo. El cansancio se apoderaba de la chica, sus ojos verdes se empezaban a cerrar, pero como impulsada por un extraño sentimiento, Bella evocó aquellas palabras en voz alta, captando la atención Terry quien le miró asombrado.

_Alegre me parecía Amor, teniendo_

_mi corazón en la mano, y en sus brazos una_

_dama, envuelta en un lienzo, dormida;_

_Después la despertaba, y de este corazón ardiendo_

_ella espantada humildemente comía,_

_y después irse lo vi llorando._

Terry sonrió al ver como su angelito empezaba a dormirse, beso su frente varias veces

-Te quiero mucho Bella.., demasiado, tu eres y serás mi vida, hoy, mañana y siempre – lego de dejarla lista y apagarle la lámpara este salió de su habitación y empezó a trabajar en una ruta fija, todo fríamente calculado, luego de la recepción tomarían el tren que los llevaría a Chicago, iniciarían en el Hogar de Ponny, todo comenzó, después en Sunville, el cual no le tenia mucha confianza a ese lugar, para luego dirigirse a Mexico, Albert con ayuda de George se ofreció a llevarlo al sitio en donde estuvo Candy en esos días y seguidamente a la Mansión de las Rosas de allí deberían regresar a Nueva York para tomar un barco a Londres, si es que conseguían los boletos al llegar a la ciudad se dirigirían al colegio San Pablo, el sitio en donde nació el amor de la pareja, el trabajo toda la noche hasta que termino su objetivo.

El sol de la mañana acariciaba el rostro de Terry que se había quedado dormido muy cerca de la madrugada y ahora sentía los estragos de la desvelada, aun somnoliento abrió los ojos lentamente, deslumbrándose por el brillo del sol, con lentitud miro el reloj, ya había pasado media hora desde que el ensayo hubiera comenzado, dejando el cansancio atrás se levanto de la cama como resorte, lavo su cara y a medio vestir salió de su casa corriendo rumbo al ensayo, en su carrera olvido los lentes y la gorra que lo ayudaban a camuflaje su identidad, sintió bastante silencio

-Bella, Karen! – llamo este a las chicas per no hubo respuesta, un papel de color rosa estaba pegado en el refrigerador, con un imán, este lo quito de allí y lo leyó

_Querido Terry_

_He secuestrado a tu hija y a su mejor amiga, como supongo que te quedaste dormido te preparamos el desayuno, esta en la mesa del comedor, no te preocupes por tu angelito, quedara como una diosa, así que no te exasperes que todo estará bien, andamos camuflajeadas así que nadie nos reconocerá_

_Atentamente:_

_Bella Grandchester, Cassie Farrow y Karen Claise. ;-D _

-Lo siento chicas, hoy no hay tiempo de desayunar – Terry metió el papel uno de sus bolsillos y corrió hasta su auto, condujo hasta llegar al teatro, como era costumbre un grupo de curiosos merodeaban la entrada principal, dio la vuelta una cuadra antes para llegar por la parte trasera, en donde se encontró a Robert Hathaway echado chispas de lo enojado que estaba, ninguno de sus actores estelares se habían aparecido al primer ensayo del día, Terry le explico con lujo de detalles que le había ocurrido a el para llegar tarde, pero con Karen…., bueno tuvo que mentir un poco, se le daba muy bien eso

-Robert, no te enojes con Karen, yo ayer fui a visitarla y estaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un poco afiebrada, tal vez hoy por la mañana se sintió peor, es mejor que descanse para que este lista para el estreno.

-no la defiendas Terrence, todos sabemos quien es Claise.

-exactamente Robert, todos sabemos que el nunca ha fallado a un ensayo y tampoco es una irresponsable, tiene un carácter imposible y una actitud reprochable, pero su dedicación nadie la puede juzgar - Robert Hathaway no dijo nada solo miro a Terry levantando una ceja de reto

-tal vez tengas razón en lo que dices, y si tan preocupado estas en Karen asegúrate que este aquí mañana muy puntual, para el estreno, ahora vamos a ensayar - Terry no contesto nada, prefirió morderse la lengua y amenazar mentalmente a Karen, mas le valía que todo el montón de mentiras dichas en una sola vez valiesen la pena. Mientras tanto las chicas recorrían media ciudad a tan solo un día del estreno de la obra las chicas pasaron la mañana de compras, para prepararse a la noche que irían a la función teatral, Cassie y Karen habían comprado sus vestidos a estrenar y Bella…., bueno era una novata en el mundo de la moda se le hacia difícil elegir entre tantos vestidos, su fuero interno llamaba a Eleonore para que la ayudase hasta que uno llamo su atención, era uno de los vestidos mas bellos que pudiesen imaginar y tenia el nombre de la ojiverde escrito en el. Lotería, el vestido se lo llevaron las tres chicas, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo. El teatro estaba listo para recibir al ansiado público que deseaba ver la actuación de Terry Grandchester y Karen Claise, los trajes y vestidos estaban listos y entallados, ahora solo faltaba esperar, esperar como los consagrados actores salen y deslumbran a un publico que añora ver las expresiones de sus rostros y sus voces al interpretar a personajes de la literatura. Así como el día empezó, termino, presurosamente todos cayeron en las redes de Morfeo anhelando ese esperado día, sobre todo Terry, quien no podía dormir de os nervios y de la emoción, el día mas esperado por el estaba a tan solo unas horas.

-_ya falta poco Candy…, ya falta poco _– susurraba el castaño antes de cerrar sus ojos anhelando que su anhelada aventura inicie.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor York* :<strong> guitarrista de rock estadounidense y es actualmente un miembro de la agrupación musical de rock alternativo Paramore [_no podía evitarlo_]

**Gran Depresión de Walt Street*: **crisis económica mundial iniciada en octubre de 1929, a causa del conocido como crac de 1929, y que se prolongó durante los primeros años de 1930, extendiéndose geográficamente desde Estados Unidos al resto del mundo capitalista. Durante la década de 1920, cuando los negocios prosperaban en Estados Unidos, la agricultura entraba en recesión. En lo que respecta a la situación europea, la hiperinflación se apoderó de la economía alemana, no pudiendo pagar las enormes reparaciones de guerra impuestas tras la I Guerra Mundial. En otros países los conflictos sociales iban en aumento.

**Reviews Please? :-D**


	12. El Inicio de la Aventura

**CHAPTER XII**

* * *

><p><strong>Queridas lectoras a partir de aqui iniciaran los titulos de este fic, espero que jayan armado sus maletas, proque ahora si nos vamos de viaje, y a Leer :-D<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>El Inicio de la Aventura<strong>

* * *

><p>Nueva York recibió el nuevo día, el otoño abrazaba a la ciudad con frio y su brisa marina, las calles demostraban la gran algarabía de ese día, y no era un día cualquiera, el panorama era mucho mas alegre y optimista, quizá eso era una buena señal. Todos se habían levantado muy temprano para alistarse para sus actividades, otros para sonreírle a la vida, y alguien para darle una segunda oportunidad a esta.<p>

-vamos deprisa, el tren no va a esperar por nosotros – gritaba Neil desesperado

-cálmate Neil, la gordita puede esperar un ratito mas – decía Archie exaltado

-lo siento Archie pero Neil tiene razón, debemos ser puntuales con Patricia, así que muévete – le regaño Albert a Archie, quien obedeció a regañadientes, Annie se quedo con Cassie sola en la residencia, ambas tenían mucho que hacer

-..- bien Sra. Annie ¿por donde empezamos? ¿Peinado? ¿Maquillaje?...

-oh no Cassie, aun no, debemos esperar a que llegue Eleonore Backer, ella es una experta en esto

-usted es una mujer adulta tambien, debería tener experiencia en ello

-lo se, pero prefiero esperarla, ambas sabemos que para que ella se vea así de hermosa no hace falta solo saber hacerlo, y de una vez le pido consejos de cómo maquillarme sin verme como un payaso, debo verme presentable para mi nuevo trabajo – chisto Annie algo nerviosa, hacia años que no veía a Patty y tenerla cerca era como regresar a los años del colegio, ella, Patty y Candy juntas. El auto del consorcio Andley ya los esperaba afuera de la residencia, fueron llevados a la estación de trenes, los tres hombres se dirigieron a la taquilla de los trenes que venían con destino a Nueva York

-..- disculpe ¿podría decirnos a que hora llega el tren de Florida? – pregunto Albert

-llego justamente hace treinta minutos, en el anden 7 – les respondió el joven que los atendió, presurosamente corrieron hasta llegar allí, había mucha gente revuelta, la gran mayoría venia al estreno de la obra, no era de extrañarse el no encontrar a Patty

-¿Patricia O'Brien? ¿Patricia O'Brien? – preguntaban pero no recibieron respuesta

-estas seguro que es en este tren? – le reto Archie a Neil

-estoy al 101% seguro, ella me dijo que era en este tren ¿en donde estará? – se preguntaba Neil, cuando una aterciopelada voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Archie, Neil, William, son ustedes? – los hombres voltearon discretamente y no lo podían creer, esa mujer que estaba delante de ellos no parecía la chica que conocieron hace años atrás, era mas delgada, su rostro era redondo y su piel estaba un poco mas bronceada por causa del impetuoso clima de Florida, su cabello castaño era mas largo de lo que recordaban, este formaba grandes ondas que caían en sus pequeños pero generosos pechos y sus ojos marrones demostraban felicidad detrás de esas delicadas anteojos, vestía un lindo vestido blanco con un cinturón marrón que hacia juego con los hermosos adornos del mismo color que esta usaba en sus muñecas, no era ni la sombra de lo que conocían en el pasado, era mejor

-¿Patty? ¿Patty la gordita? No me la creo, estas bellísima – vitoreaba Archie cargándola entre sus brazos haciéndola girar en el aire – es un honor tenerte aquí, santo Dios, han pasado ¿catorce años desde la ultima vez que te vimos?

-si, la verdad ustedes han cambiando bastante chicos – decía la morena mientras abrazaba a Albert, era un momento de pura felicidad, aunque Neil parecía que se le había congelado el cerebro al ver a Patty tan bella y sensual, años atrás no la miraría ni por encima del hombro, pero ahora lo que veía en el presente era a una mujer completa

-Neil Leagan…, me extraño que hayas sido tu el que me escribiera – argumento Patty con los brazos cruzados

- bueno, me alegro que hayas podido responder a mi carta, por cierto, bienvenida a Nueva York – el moreno beso la mano de esta haciendo que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se exaltasen al sentir eso, algo que ni el había pensado que podía sentir. – Annie y Terry se volverán locos al verte, perdóname si te ofendo en algo pero de verdad estas divina Patty, si fuese por mi te cortejaría, en serio – bromeo Albert mientras los cuatro se dirigían al auto de este, las explosiones emocionales se dieron a ver cuando Annie la vio, ambas gritaron de emoción y se abrazaron como locas, era el mejor momento de todos.

-no puedo creer que seas tu Patty – gritaba Annie de la emoción

-y yo no puedo creer que seas tu, mírate, una enorme panzota de embarazada, el pequeño será un gran futbolista – decía esta mientras acariciaba la pancita de Annie

-según Archie es una niña, ya tiene nombre y todo, se llamara Bellancy, es una combinación de nombres, se que es algo extraña, pero me gusta

-¿Bellancy? Es bastante original el nombre, me gusta, Bellancy Cornwell Brigtter, hasta suena bien

-si, espero dar a luz a principios de Octubre, de verdad ya deseo verle al rostro a mi bebe – justo en ese instante llegan Eleonore y Terry, el castaño iba bastante cargado, principalmente era su ropa, la cual usaría para el estreno y la recepción, la quijada de Terry tambien se cayo al ver a Patty, era un cambio sorprendente el de ella

- ¿Patty la Gordita? No me la creo, estas bellísima – adulo el castaño a esta, haciéndola sonrojar

-gracias Terry, aunque ¿podrías dejar de llamarme gordita? Ya el apodo no me va mucho

-tienes razón, ahora eres Patty la flaquita, jajaja, ya ese no combina, de verdad es un gusto volverte a ver

-igual, y ¿en donde esta? Quiero ver a esa niña preciosa de la cual muchos me han hablado

-esta afuera con Cassie, la hija de Dorothy, pero primero quiero presentarte a mi madre, Eleonore Backer – Patty se sorprendió, eso si no lo creía, toda su vida había tenido en cuenta que Terry era el hijo ilegitimo del Duque de Grandchester, pero no sabia que ella, una famosa actriz era su madre – es un gusto Sra. Eleonore

-he oído hablar mucho de ti, y puedes llamarme Eleonore, para entrar en confianza, vaya, no creí que mi hijo había estudiando con chicas tan lindas

-me hace sonrojar Eleonore, de verdad, muchas gracias a todos por recibirme

-no nos agradezcas a nosotros, agradécele a Neil, el fue el que te contacto, sin el ni siquiera hubiésemos podido saber de ti, la verdad es que a todos nos sorprendió, Neil, de verdad ahora si puedo confiar en ti ciegamente – asintió Albert abrazando a Patty

-gracias tío, no sabes lo que significa el que ustedes confíen en mi – era uno de los mejores momentos para la familia, la algarabía por la llegada de Patty era increíble, Terry intentaba buscarle un nuevo apodo a esta, ya que el termino "gordita" ya no le quedaba

-..- no me pondré eso Bells, pareceré una payasa

-por Dios Cass es solo un bendito sombrero – entraban Cassie y Bella discutiendo, algo casi inusual en ellas, Archie se reía por tan solo ver que discutían por algo tan insignificante, pero Albert lo miro desafiante, sabia que no era divertido, este aclaro su voz

-niñas – estas lo miraron – quiero presentarles a alguien, ella es Patricia O'Brien, Patty, ellas son Cassandra e Isabella – ambas chicas la saludaron tiernamente, pero la morena se quedo encantada con Bella, se acerco a la ojiverde y admiro su rostro, sus finas facciones y sus ojos verde intenso

-..- Terry ¿ella es la famosa Isabella? – el castaño asintió con sus brazos cruzados, la morena se acerco lentamente a ella

-Bella… ¿te puedo decir Bella verdad?

-claro

-eres…, la viva imagen de Candy, aun no puedo creer que seas tu esa bebe tan linda que vi hace catorce años – Patty no aguantaba la emoción de ver a la hija de la que fue su mejor amiga del colegio, era demasiada intensidad para un solo día, aspiro aire y se relajo, tratando de vitar que las lagrimas corriesen por su rostro – perdón…, es la emoción de verlos a todos, y tu Cassie, recuerdo bien a tu madre, es una buena mujer, siempre pensando en los demás…, debe de ser feliz

-si, sobre todo con la enorme responsabilidad de criar a su deschavetada hija mayor y a sus dos hermanitos, jajaja

-o si, a veces le seguía la corriente a Archie con sus bromas, ¿Cómo lo aguantaba?

-con paciencia, y por supuesto su famoso pastel de queso – la sala estallo en risas, la morena no aguantaba las risas, algo que no había podido hacer en años, Cassie dirigió su vista a los hermosos adornos que Patty tenia en sus muñecas

-oh, que hermosos adornos tiene, ¿puedo verlos?

-¡NO! – dijo Patty alzando la voz un poco – perdón Cassandra, no puedes, son…., son como mis amuletos de la suerte, tengo como una especie de obsesión con ellos, y no permito que mas nadie los toque, aparte de mi jeje

-ah…., entiendo, es bueno obsesionarse con algunas cosas, pero de manera sana, por cierto, puede decirme Cassie, es mas corto y menos vergonzoso que Cassandra

-perfecto, y tu puedes decirme Patty con toda confianza – rio esta nerviosa - wao! Creo que la familia esta creciendo rápidamente, de lo que me he perdido estos años

-pero esta noche disfrutaras de una velada maravillosa, ¿a poco crees que la ratita te invito así como así?

-Archie – replico Annie por haberle dicho así a Neil

-lo siento amor, bueno…, Neil no solo te escribió para saber de ti y para que vinieses a Nueva York, si no para que fueses al estreno de la obra de Terry – Patty se sorprendió, jamás creyó, no había tenido la oportunidad de estar en una de las presentaciones de Terry

-..- pero no tengo boleto

-eso corre por mi cuenta gordita ok, solo siéntete como en tu casa – Terry le sonrió a esta para que se sintiese en confianza de nuevo entre ellos

-bueno familia, debemos ir alistándonos, Terry lárgate al teatro en esta casa debemos ponernos a trabajar – replico Annie, muchos rieron ante lo dicho por la pelinegra, al parecer quería controlar la situación de ese día

-si quieres yo lo llevo Annie, debo arreglar unos "asuntos" importantes – agrego Albert, por Terry no había problema, el problema era dejar a Bella con tantas cosas encima, no sabia ni siquiera que le haba comprado Karen, solo sabia que habían comprado un vestido, pero esta no lo llevo a casa, el pensó que era una sorpresa

-..- Terry vámonos ya antes de que Hathaway decida correrte

-esta bien esta bien. ¿Bells?

-¿si papa?

-¿recuerdas la sorpresa que te dije que te iba a dar?

-claro…, aun la espero

-bueno, esta noche te la daré, así que prepárate

-¿en serio que es?

-te dije que era una sorpresa, pero descuida, te va a gustar – sonrió este para luego besar la frente de esta - Nos vemos mas tarde

-seré la chica del palco – artículo entre risas

-suena convincente…, Te quiero mucho hija

-Yo te quiero más

-Pero, yo te quiero aun mas….., Annie, Eleonore! – Llamo este a las mujeres – las quiero hermosas a todas ok

-dalo por echo hijo – musito la rubia mientras su hijo salía con Albert, que lo esperaba en el auto, intentaba darse calor con sus manos – ¿y bien? Dame dato ¿maletas?

-listas

-¿pasaporte?

-listo

-¿las ansias de encontrar tu pasado de nuevo y disfrutar con una pecosa sonriente?

-pendiente y pendiente Albert, pero primero vamos a mi departamento a buscar unas cosas

-¿tu departamento? Creí que solo iba allí cuando salías tarde del teatro

-me anime a ir por otros motivos, así que date prisa, enciende tu auto, la aventura de mi vida no espera – ambos fueron al departamento de Terry, el cual estaba a tan solo dos cuadras del teatro, el no tenia problemas en quedarse allí y que su rubio amigo siguiese a su destino.

-..- ¿estas seguro que quieres que te espere para llevarte al teatro?

-seguro Albert, además no queda tan lejos, solo busco lo que necesito y ya, me voy a realizar el ultimo ensayo, despreocúpate un poco, no me va a chocar un carrito de helados.

-muy gracioso Terry, si tu lo dices, hey! – Terry volteo antes de que Albert se fuese

-salúdame a Karen, ayer no la vi, ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

-pregúntale a Bells y a Cass, tal vez tengan una respuesta convincente a eso ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-eeehhh, por nada, mejor me voy, nos veremos esta noche – el castaño se quedo extrañado por la actitud del rubio, el sabia que el no era de secretos, ocultaba el de los demás, pero los suyos jamás, ¿se habría enterado que Karen se derretía por el? y tenia eso marcado en su mente ¿Karen y Albert? No quería ni imaginárselos juntos, pero así era el corazón, las personas menos esperadas fueron echas para estar juntos, y el lo sabia por experiencia. Presurosamente entro al departamento, antes de abrir su puerta se encuentra a su antiguo vecino

- Sr. Evans ¿Cómo esta? – le pregunta amablemente Terry

-oh Terrence, hacia tiempo que no te veía por aquí, solo hace dos semanas, que viniste como alma que lleva el diablo y así como viniste te fuiste.

- estaba algo apresurado ¿Cómo esta usted y la Sra. Evans?

- mi Ellie falleció hace una semana – Terry no podía articular una sola palabra, recordaba a la mujer, una dulce ancianita que siempre estaba al pendiente de el cuando vivía allí solo – lo lamento Sr. Evans, no lo sabia

- no importa Terrence, ella se fue feliz, estuvieron sus hijos a su lado, jamás dejo de soñar, sabes.., ambos teníamos boletos para tu presentación de esta noche, estaba muy entusiasmada en ir a verte

- amaba el teatro tanto como usted

- y era una aventurera, días antes de morir me pidió que la llevara a un lugar muy especial, es en Illinois, fue el lugar en donde adoptamos a Erin y a Pitt, el "Hogar de Ponny" para admirar el ocaso desde una colina muy empinada, la ultima vez que caminamos esa colina fue hace treinta años, era muy hermoso el ocaso, juntos, tomados de la mano y con nuestros legalmente hijos a nuestro lado – el anciano observo a Terry detenidamente – no te quedes solo Terry, aun eres muy joven para llevar las cadenas de la soledad – el hombre entro en su departamento dejando a tu Terry paralizado en medio del pasillo. Como si una fuerza lo impulsara entro a su departamento y tiro la puerta haciendo un gran estruendo, su respiración se acelero, dejando una fina tela de sudor en su frente, las palabras del Sr. Evans fueron una estocada en el corazón "_aun eres muy joven para llevar las cadenas de la soledad"_, intento pensar en otra cosa que le quitara esa frase de su mente, su promesa a si mismo era algo intachable, y las palabras de un anciano no lo harían cambiar de parecer, diviso su mirada en la mesa del comedor y allí estaba lo que había dejado ordenado unos días anteriores, era una cofre de madera pulida finamente, en esa estaban algunas misivas que Candy y el se enviaban cuando se separaron en Londres, estaban algo amarillentas y los años habían ido borrando la tinta con la que fueron escritas cada una, pero aun conservaban el olor a Rosas de la rubia, además de ello los pasaportes, el diario de Candy, el cuaderno de Terry, algo de dinero y el tesoro mas preciado por el castaño, la armónica que Candy le había regalado, era un objeto viejo pero poseía gran valor sentimental, era de plata pura y tenia gradado el nombre del castaño, Terry sentía que si no se controlaba se iba a descompensar en ese mismo instante, pero fue fuerte, salió del departamento con el cofre en sus manos y camino al teatro a despejar su mente y preparase para la gran noche, camino hasta el teatro, que al parecer era el único lugar en donde el podía luchar con sus demonios internos.

El día fue lento y lleno de expectativas para Terry, como todos los días Robert le gritaba a los actores y les restregaba su incompetencia, pero eso para el castaño eran solo palabras sordas, empezó a deambular por el lugar para calmar sus nervios, como de costumbre luego del ensayo se fue a su camerino a meditar, estando allí se paseaba con la armónica entre sus manos, no se decidía a tocarla de una vez por todas y tampoco a guardarla, al final decidió tocarla, no había perdido el toque, tocaba con una melodía tan romántica y llena de sentimiento que el estrés que cargaba encima se fue apaciguando.

Karen entro al camerino del castaño, para tratar de calmar su ansiedad por el estreno, encontrando a su compañero tocando el instrumento, sintió la melancólica de la tonada

-..- por Dios Terry, eres muy talentoso con la armónica, y yo creí que lo único que hacías era actuar y amargarte

- basta por favor Claise, te lo pido, hoy no estoy amargado como tu dices

-nunca te había visto así por un estreno.

-no es solo el estreno, hoy…, hoy creo que voy a volver a sentir el palpitar de mi corazón

- ¿creías que estaba muerto?

-no, bueno no estoy seguro, pero siento que si no hago esto me voy a arrepentir el resto de mi vida

- y según tu ¿puedes darle vida de nuevo a un corazón destruido por las causas del destino? Es una de mis interrogantes a tu decisión

-tal vez esto no me devuelva a Candy, pero al menos sabré que ella esta conmigo, donde quiera que vaya

- espero que lo logren, ustedes dos merecen sentir a Candy… - el silencio invadió el lugar Karen observo los ojos azules de Terry, este hizo lo mismo, la amistad de este par era algo casi imaginable, como cada uno se cubría las espaldas y se apoyaba hasta en las cosas mas estúpidas, aunque a veces provocaban arrancarse la cabeza – bien, es hora, debemos ir a cambiarnos, en unas dos horas el publico empezara a llegar y no quiero que me vean en estas fachas

- descuida, Albert lo primero que dirá es "por Dios Karen eres la mujer mas hermosa del planeta ¿aceptarías ser la Sra. Andley parta que Bella te diga abuela?"

- eres un majadero Terry, aunque si el me llegase con eso no lo pensaría ni un solo momento, ahora si, muévete, deja la depresión para otro momento, porque esta noche triunfaremos, tu serás un gran director y yo me jubilare a los cincuenta

-suena prometedor, manos a la obra Srita. Claise – el castaño cedió su brazo a la pelirroja ambos salieron por la puerta trasera del teatro camuflajeados para no ser vistos por nadie, Karen llevaba dos bolsas grandes, en las cuales iban un par de vestidos que usaría, a pesar de ser pasada las cuatro de la tarde la brisa fría hacia estragos, por lo que decidieron tomar un taxi para llegar a la residencia Andley, al llegar todo el mundo estaba revoloteando en el lugar, Eleonore reprendió a la pelirroja por no haberse tardado, y Terry se quedo observando como su única compañía se iba con su madre a prepararse, ese día querían que todo fuese perfecto. Este se dirigió a la habitación que era de Archie y allí se encontraban el y Neil, estaba empezando a tolerar poco a poco la presencia del moreno, pero de igual forma, no se confiaba

-..- Archie…, podrías dejarnos a Neil y a mi solos un momento – articulo Terry de brazos cruzados, este como no entendía lo que el quería decirle con eso simplemente obedeció, dejando a dos eternos enemigos en la misma habitación, Neil estaba con sus puños apretados mientras que la mirada de Terry era desafiante

-..- es hora de aclarar cosas Neil, tu sabes que no me caes y bien, y yo tampoco te caigo bien ¿o me equivoco?

-desgraciadamente tienes razón Grandchester, pero en este momento no quiero pelear por cosas infantiles, solo deseo llevar la fiesta en paz como lo hemos hecho las ultimas semanas

-perfecto, llevémosla así por un tiempo mas, aunque no creas que no he olvidado la sucia alimaña que eres, que eres capaz de todo, hasta por pasar por encima de los demás por obtener lo que quieres

-ese era el Neil del colegio, ahora soy otro

-¿en serio? Ya veremos cuanto te dura esa careta de niño bueno, cuidado si tu madre o tu hermana intentan tan solo hacer algo contra de esta familia o peor….., acercarse a mi Bella, te juro por Candy que no descansare hasta verlos acabados – la mirada de ambos era una llama de ira, pero se controlaron, sobe todo cuando Albert hace entrada a la habitación

-¿todo bien? – Pregunto el rubio extrañado – si Albert, todo esta perfecto – mascullo Terry con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios mientras salía de la habitación con su ropa para cambiarse.

La hora había llegado, los hombres de la familia estaban vestidos y arreglados, todos vestidos con Smoking negro mejor dicho, se veían muy elegantes, Archie no paraba de arreglarse el cabello, y Terry no paraba de arreglarse la corbata

-..- chicas, dense prisa el coche esta afuera – gritaba Albert – mujeres, les das dos horas para arreglarse y en vez de eso toman una vida – ante el desespero Albert casi se suelta la cola de caballo que tenia puesta, se veía muy apuesto con ella

-por eso son mujeres, necesitan tiempo para la perfección – agrego Archie a la conversación, a lo cual todos asintieron, Eleonore es la primera en bajar, cargaba puesto vestido verde oscuro con cintos color marfil y encaje en las mangas, un suave pero atrevido maquillaje y su larga cabellera dorada suelta con finas ondas en las puntas.

-..- caballeros, no se exalten estas chicas están hermosas, bueno, preciosas, en otras palabras no existe terminología que describa lo bellas que están, y quiero empezar el desfile de las bellezas Andley con Annie! – llamo esta a la pelinegra, estaba hermosa de verdad, cargaba un vestido blanco de satén con encaje azul marino, su cabello estaba en una cola de caballo y en su cuello colgaba una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes.

- esa es mi esposa? No lo creo esta bellísima – se acerco Archie a la pelinegra para tomarla de la mano – Eleonore llamo en seguida a Patty, Neil volteo a verla y se quedo con la boca abierta, la morena bajaba con un hermoso vestido color dorado corte imperio que resaltaba su nueva y deslumbrante figura, su cabello estaba vuelto finas ondas con un delicado maquillaje que resaltaba su belleza natural, cargaba esta vez un par de adornos en sus muñecas del mismo color que el vestido, junto con un collar de amatistas, Neil no podía pensar en nada mas, solo que en las pocas horas que llevaba viéndola la consideraba la persona mas hermosa del mundo – Patricia….., te ves…, hermosa – la lengua de este se había enredado, no encontraba ni siquiera con que palabras expresársele

- gracias Neil…, tu tambien te ves muy guapo esta noche – le sonrió esta amistosamente, Eleonore esta vez llamo a Karen y a Cassie, ambas bajaron ante su publico, Karen vestía un suntuoso vestido color vino con detalles dorados, su cabello estaba finamente recogido con una horquilla de dos dientes, se veía arrogantemente hermosa, y Cassie cargaba puesto un vestido rosa que la hacia ver mas adulta y hermosa, con un fino tocado en su cabello rojizo, ambas se veían esplendorosas

-…- te ves bien colega – agrego Karen

- tu tambien colega, seremos las divas de la noche – bromeo Cassie mientras bajaban, pero faltaba alguien – Bella cariño baja, es hora de irnos

-..- aun no abue – gritaba la ojiverde desde la habitación

-vamos, no te dirán nada, además, ese fue el vestido que tu misma compraste, no debería darte vergüenza que te viesen así, ahora baja en este momento – replico Eleonore tratando de hacer que su nieta bajase con el resto, Terry se sujetaba el tabique nasal tratando de soportar la espera, pero valió la pena, Bella bajo con una sonrisa en su rostro, a Terry casi le da un infarto al ver al vivo reflejo de Candy delante de el, la chica cargaba un vestido azul marino con un fino escote, su ensortijado cabello estaba suelto, calleándole en la espalda y otros mechones mas en los hombros cayendo hasta sus pequeños pechos, un collar de zafiros y diamantes colgaba de su largo cuello, sus labios bien marcados y recubiertos de un ligero color rosado y una fina capa de rubor para sus blancas mejillas, sus pecas se veían casi transparentes en su rostro, ni siquiera parecía la misma Bella

- ¿esa es mi niña? ¿es mi angelito? ¿mi princesa?

- si papá, soy yo, ¿acaso crees que es excesivo?...

-no, solo quiero decir que te ves hermosa hija, y creo que esta vez el experimento de Karen funciono, esta empezó a llorar falsamente entre risas

-oh…., Doy gracias a mi admiradores por haberme dado fuerzas para no partirle la cara a Terry por la presión que me imponía por su princesa y con su acoso de que soy una pesadilla y mala influencia para muchos, gracias por su paciencia y amor los amo publico- decía Karen entre risas mientras actuaba, pero sabia que había echo un gran trabajo con la castaña – ahora si, serios todos, debemos irnos porque si no Hathaway nos mata

-coincido con Karen, ahora si familia, esta es nuestra noche – seguidamente todos los miembros de la familia subieron a los coches que estaba estacionados esperándolos con ansias, Terry y Karen se veían nerviosos, y eso no era normal en ellos, llegaron al teatro en donde estaba la gente amotinada esperando a entrar para ver la presentación, los actores siguieron por la puerta trasera mientras los demás iban por la puerta principal, los ojos de los fotógrafos se fijaron en el empresario William Andley, el cual iba acompañado de su sobrino y la esposa de este que estaba en estado, otra joven pareja de castaños y además de sus nietas, junto a estos iban tres guardaespaldas que los custodiaban minuciosamente, Albert era muy asediado por la prensa por no saberse casi d su vida privada, muchas mujeres desearían estar rendidas a sus pies, ya que por ser el patriarca del clan mas importante de América posee tres cosas: es apuesto, adorable y tiene mucho dinero. Pero había un par de ojos que no paraba de ver a la familia que entraba por la puerta principal, pero sobre todo fijo su mirada en las dos niñas que iban tomadas de sus brazos, entraron si ningún problema para dirigirse al palco que estaba reservado para ellos, todos estaban sentados en sus asientos respectivos, el telón estaba cerrado y la euforia hacia acto de presencia

-..- niñas tomen sus asientos y no se muevan de aquí ok – les explico Albert a las chicas

-Albert no seas paranoico, estaremos bien aquí – agrego Annie acariciando su barriga y tomada de la mano de Archie

-abuelo, descuida, no nos moveremos de aquí

-pues claro que no señorita, ya que usted me va a estar apoyando en cada momento – apareció Terry tras la castaña, se veía muy apuesto con su traje para la representación

-¿estas nervioso?

-para nada.., tengo a mi amuleto de la buena suerte delante mío – el castaño beso la mejilla de la chica con mucho amor

-suerte papa

- gracias princesa, esta va dedicada a ti

La llamada a los espectadores se hizo y las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, los reflectores iluminaron el escenario, y el telón se abrió, las miradas se enfocaron en los movimientos de los actores que fueron apareciendo uno a uno. Terry observaba el palco donde se encontraban su familia y amigos, pero lo que mas ansiaba ver era el destello de los ojos verdes de su adoración, quien sonreía orgullosa al ver como su progenitor daba lo mejor de el en lo que mas amaba. Terry hizo todo su esfuerzo para concentrarse en su actuación y dejar para después lo demás, su entrega hizo estremecer a su publico y a sus admiradoras que lo veían extasiadas, Bella estaba anonadada el tan solo ver a su padre desenvolverse desinhibidamente, el rubio que estaba a su lado la miraba de vez en vez conmovido, sabia cuanto se querían esos dos, pero ver la devoción en su mirada y la ilusión en el brillo de sus esmeraldas lo hacia compartir un poco el dolor con el que ellos vivían diariamente. _Oh Candy, ojala estuvieses aquí, te sentirías muy orgullosa de Terry _– pensó Albert con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero su mirada estaba no solo en Terry sino en Karen quien al igual que este se desenvolvía con tanta delicadeza y sensualidad, ella andaba con paso elegante, todo fríamente calculado y con un estilo que rompería el corazón de una bailarina.

Al finalizar la pieza la gente comenzó a salir no sin antes haberse volcado en aplausos a lo que los críticos considerarían mas tarde la mejor actuación de la historia en su protagonista masculino, la gente salió del teatro satisfecha de haber pagado un boleto, los reporteros y admiradores esperaban la salida de todos los actores, sobre todo de Karen Claise y Terrence Grandchester.

Eleonore había salido con Archie, Annie, Neil, Patty y Cassie por la puerta trasera para subir a un auto que los esperaba, el chofer los llevaría hasta recepción para esperar a Terry y los demás invitados, pero alguien faltaba entre ellos

-Sra. Backer ¿Dónde esta Bells? – pregunto Cassie confundida – ¿y el tío Albert? – pregunto Neil

-oh mi Dios ¿Dónde están ese par? – susurro la rubia al no divisar a la joven castaña y al rubio entre el grupo. A la salida del teatro Karen del brazo de su compañero protagónico se disponía a entrar al carruaje que los esperaba, sabían que enfrentarían a una multitud incontrolable entre admiradores y reporteros

-..- Terry ¿Cómo te sentiste con esta actuación? – Sr. Grandchester ¿son ciertos los rumores de que usted y la Srita. Claise son pareja? - ¿piensa lanzarse como director? - Terry se sentía ahogado con la presencia de los periodistas, una gota de sudor corrió por su cuello y este se lo quito de manera brusca, hasta dar con una mirada verduna que lo observaba con ternura apoyada en un muro, este se acerco a ella, quien le sonrió

-felicidades Sr. Grandchester, su presentación estuvo fabulosa

-gracias Srita. Grandchester, espero que haya sido de su agrado – tomo la mano de su hija para depositar un cálido beso, la castaña observo la presencia de Karen atravesando la multitud de periodistas y fanáticos

-woooooh, eso si que fue intenso – reía la pelirroja mientras arreglaba su suntuoso vestido vino – no había visto tanto publico desde que hicimos Romeo y Julieta

-Srita. Claise, estas son para usted, la mejor actriz de esta noche – Bella saco detrás suyo un ramo de rosas blancas para esta, Karen se sorprendió por el gesto de la ojiverde, las acerco a su nariz y aspiro cada gramo de esencia de estas – Gracias Bells, son muy hermosas – otro ramo de rosas, pero esta vez amarillas apareció al lado izquierdo de la actriz

-rosas para una rosa que brillo con todo su esplendor

-hola Albert, son hermosas, de verdad muchas gracias - Albert tomo la mano de Karen para llevarla hasta sus labios y depositar un suave beso. – estuviste magnifica esta noche.

-gracias Albert viniendo de ti es un alago aun mas valioso. – el turbamiento de Karen fue casi imperceptible, sino fuera por que Terry estaba ocupado con su fan numero uno el lo hubiera notado enseguida.

-¿Cómo estuve hermosa? ¿bien? ¿mal? ¿fui un desastre?

- no…, estuviste genial – esta abraza al castaño fuertemente, y este accedió al mismo – estoy muy orgullosa de ti papá

-Terry…, Bella, ¿nos vamos a la recepción? Los demás nos esperan en los coches

-claro Albert, bien…, que tal si usted señorita me acompaña a la recepción?

-será un placer Sr. Grandchester – Bella toma el brazo de su padre y caminan junto con Karen y Albert al sitio en donde estaban los demás, entre las risas de emoción Terry logro ver a una figura pequeña de ojos marrones y cabello rojizo caminando con porte arrogante entre la multitud, la cual acechaba a este, el corazón de este empezó a latir rápidamente, sobre todo al ver como Bella iba tan confiada con Albert y Karen, sin percatarse en su inocencia que su mundo no era el mismo –Isabella no te separes de Albert y Karen! – le grito Terry a esta

-..- papa ¿Qué te pasa?..., solo iba al coche con los demás

-bueno….., al menos permite que Karen vaya contigo, para que no te pierdas entre la multitud

-bueno lo hare pero no te desesperes o se te caerá el cabello – diciendo esto Karen y ella se adelantaron hasta el coche, Terry empezó a hiperventilar y a sudar frio

-Terry ¿estas bien? Estas pálido – le decía Albert, pero parecía que todo se había silenciado

-..- estaba allí…., nos estaba viendo, estaba allí! – gritaba Terry, pero el rubio no entendía de que hablaba – por favor Terry cálmate y explícame pausadamente ¿Quién estaba allí?

-..- Eliza, ella vino para acá, nos vio y….., vio a Bella, maldita sea vio a mi hija Albert, lo que he evitado durante catorce años esta ocurriendo

-por Dios Terrence no puedes asegurar que era ella, pudo ser cualquier persona entre el publico, ahora cálmate y racionaliza, no creo que se les ocurra venir hasta acá, y justamente acercarnos a nosotros con los guardaespaldas, te dije claramente que iba a evitar por todos los medio que ni siquiera mirasen un solo cabello de mi nieta, despreocúpate, estaremos bien todos, ahora si, vamos a disfrutar de la recepción ok

-bien…., vamos – por dentro estaba vuelto una maraña de nervios, pero Albert tenia razón, no podía asegurar que fuese ella, no iba a perder la cabeza en ese momento, debía mantenerse firme, los Coches donde estaban el resto de los Andley habían partido, pero afortunadamente George estaba allí esperándolos

-..- gracias George, tu como siempre

-para mi es un placer servirles Sr. Andley – aseguro el hombre, el por naturaleza era muy serio, pero tenia un gran corazón que nada ni nadie se lo podía quitar, dentro del coche las dos chicas bromeaban y se reían de todo, estos se les unieron a ellas, rieron durante todo el camino hasta la recepción, en donde celebrarían un éxito mas para Standford.

Al llegar a la recepción fueron recibidos con aplausos y barullos, Terry saludo algunas personas antes de llegar hasta su madre que junto a su familia, quienes lo esperaban con una enorme sonrisa y emoción a flor de piel.

-haz estado fabuloso – fueron las palabras de Eleonore al tener frente a ella a Terry, sus ojos se humedecieron de orgullo evitando soltar una lagrima, Bella se unió a su padre y a su abuela para abrazarlos con ternura.

-a Candy le hubiera encantado estar aquí para presenciar todo tu éxito...- la sonrisa de Eleonore se hizo aun mayor cuando los labios de Terry se postraron en su mejilla.

-yo tambien deseo eso, pero esta una princesa aquí para representarla...- la mirada de Terry se dirigió a Bella que lo miraba estupefacta, le apasionaba tanto todo el glamur que rodeaba al actor que lo veía asombrada como si se convirtiera en otra persona cuando tomaba su papel de actor. – ¿y tu no me vas a decir nada pecosa revoltosa? ¿no dirás que fui el mejor de todos los actores? O ¿que mi físico fue lo que ayudo a tantos aplausos?

-oh, Terry, Terry Grandchester, tu complejo narcisista no te deja vivir en paz, ya ella te dijo que lo hiciste bien, quédate con eso – le replico Karen

-bueno, que yo sepa la que tiene su enorme ego por las nubes es otra – ataco Terry

-oh si muy graciosos los dos, no paran de pelear por saber quien es mas guapo que el otro, pero al final yo les puedo decir quien es – dijo Annie para parar la pelea entre ambos amigos – el mas guapo o guapa es…. [Tambores] mi Archie! – Terry y Karen quería matar a Annie, la cual estaba destornillada de las risas junto con Archie, pero al menos era algo bueno el reírse en ese momento, le hacia olvidar a Terry el mal rato. La música se paseaba en cada rincón del lugar, la alegría era el ingrediente principal en el lugar, Terry se tomaba fotografías con sus admiradoras con una gran sonrisa en los labios, Karen posaba cada vez que veía una cámara delante de ella, todo era casi perfecto, en ese momento se acera Robert Hathaway a los presentes a saludarlos amistosamente

- bien…, la presentación fue un éxito, me siento afortunado porque todo se hizo a la perfección, puedo decir que estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes dos

-gracias Robert, la verdad a nosotros tambien nos agrada saber que lo hicimos bien – Eleonore se acerca en ese momento al director y lo abraza tiernamente para después besar su mejilla, pero hubo algo extraño en ese beso – familia quiero hablar con ustedes, pero por supuesto después del anuncio que Robert y yo daremos

- al fin algo de emoción a esa fiesta – mascullo Neil quien estaba al lado de Patty, quien rio ante el comentario de este, aunque la mayoría de los presentes estaban distraídos, a Terry lo tenía asediado la prensa, junto con varios directores que observaron el trabajo del castaño junto con su compañera pelirroja. Se escucho el tintineo de una copa, todos voltearon hacia el podio donde estaban Robert y Eleonore muy sonrientes, el hombre se aclaro la voz para dirigir unas palabras

-..- buenas noches querido publico presente – exclamo el director con una enorme sonrisa desplegada en sus labios – quiero agradecerles en esta noche por haber sido participes de la majestuosidad y la emoción de las presentaciones de Standford, es para mi y tener el honor de darles lo mejor – una lluvia de aplausos ensordeció el lugar, pero Robert no había terminado de hablar – pero esta noche no solo hay que aplaudirles al gran elenco que se esforzó para darles lo visto esta noche, esta noche no seria esplendida sin la compañía de nuestra querida Eleonore Backer – La mano de Robert se alargo para tomar la de Eleonore y ponerla al frente, la rubia miro a la multitud que la veía atenta y expectante, esta les dio la mejor de sus sonrisas, sabia como conquistar a su publico.

- muy buenas noche a todos, es un placer para mí estar reunida con todos ustedes esta noche, debo decir que me siento orgullosa de estos jóvenes actores, han dado lo mejor de si, su trabajo ha sido esplendido, y creo que merecen unos aplausos – tanto la rubia como el publico aplaudieron efusivamente, pero los anuncios no habían terminado aun, la bomba aun no había estallado - quiero aprovechar esta noche de celebraciones y de la consagración de sus protagonistas para hacer un anuncio publico - hizo una breve pausa para mirar a los reporteros con una enorme sonrisa y pudieran tener la foto perfecta de ella en su anuncio, Robert se acerca mas a la rubia con una sonrisa exorbitante- esta noche Robert Hathaway no solo consagraremos a los actores, sino a nosotros tambien, conozco a Robert desde que me inicie en el mundo actoral, ha sido uno de los pilares para mi crecimiento, mi gran amigo, compañero, hermano, con el he conocido y visto cosas que antes no pensaba hacer, con el he vivido los mejores momentos de mi vida, y durante estos diecisiete años, el aprendió a conquistarme y es un honor anunciar públicamente esta noche que ambos estamos comprometidos, en matrimonio, accedí a casarme con mi Bobby – Robert se acerca a ella y saca una cajita aterciopelada con un enorme anillo de diamantes y se lo coloca a la rubia en su delgado dedo anular, para después besarla tiernamente delante del publico, los susurros se levantaron en el enorme salón, así como entre los reporteros que no dejaban de disparar loa flashazos, era la noticia mas grande que se hubiese conocido, nadie sabia que era de la vida de la actriz, a pesar del rumor de que esta había tenido un hijo, pero era eso nada mas, solo un rumor, pero Terry que solo miraba a su madre absorto, no sabia si creer lo que estaba escuchando, estaba comprometida con su jefe!

-..- dime que escuche lo que creo que escuche – pregunto Albert absorto igual que Terry

-no…, de verdad esta si no me la creo, ¿Hathaway entonces era el famoso Bobby?

-¿Cassie dime por favor que tu también escuchaste lo mismo que yo? – preguntaba Bella anonadada

-Lo escuche amiga, el Sr. Hathaway se casara con tu abuela – la chica voltea a ver a Terry - ¿seee enc-uentra bien? ¿Señor Grandchester? Conteste me está dando algo de miedo – le decía Cassie, pero el no respondió, la mirada volvió a la pareja del podía, que se veía feliz, esta vez era el turno de Robert de hablar

-..- nuestra boda será anunciada oficialmente muy pronto, pero no queremos robar la noche de éxito de la compañía Stratford por el contrario quisiera pedir un aplauso todo su elenco, que bien merecido lo tienen - los aplausos se dejaron escuchar por largos minutos hasta que la música volvió a sonar y la algarabía volvió al salón, Terry aun se sentía abrumado por lo que había escuchado de los labios de Eleonore, quien se acercaba a el con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios

-..- y bien Terry ¿no me vas a felicitar? – le pregunto esta mordiéndose el labio inferior, Terry aun estaba paralizado, pero con nerviosismo deshizo toda la distancia entre la rubia actriz y el, al sentir su frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos en publico, bajo los ojos críticos de los demás se sintió emocionado – felicidades madre, se que serás feliz con Don. Amargadez

-no le digas así por favor hijo

-..- creo que algo bueno debo sacar de este compromiso – rio este – al menos serás feliz con Robert.

-si…, hubiera querido que tu reencontraras la felicidad, pero eso seria ofensivo para Candy – Terry en seguida capto la hora, una sonrisa se desplego en sus labios, la hora había llegado – madre…, deséanos suerte – fue lo único que Terry dijo mientras besaba la frente de su madre, ella ya sabia lo que significaba, de sus ojos broto una lagrima al ver como su único hijo se alejaba con su corazón lleno de esperanzas, Albert lo estaba esperando en la puerta de salida con George

-..- ¿estas listo aventurero? – pregunto Albert

-mas que nunca – decía mientras se quitaba la corbata que le molestaba y buscaba con su mirada a su angelito – Bella! – grito, haciendo que esta voltease y caminase hacia el

-papa aun no me la creo esa de Eleonore, de verdad, se casa, es lo mas emocionante de este día

-pues le diré Señorita que eso es falso

-¿ah? – Bella alzo una ceja en señal de confusión, Terry le sonreía coquetamente - ¿vamos afuera a darte la sorpresa que te prometí? – Terry la tomo de la mano y ambos caminaron hasta el coche de Albert

-n…, no entiendo pa, ¿Qué hacemos afuera? – preguntaba inocentemente esta, Terry saca detrás suyo una boina de color café y se la coloca en la cabeza a Bella, su abrigo y el Diario de Candy, ella se sorprende al ver que este se lo entrega – Yo, Terrence Greum Grandchester declaro a la Señorita Isabella Candice Grandchester la navegadora oficial de este viaje, que empieza ahora mismo – la chica abre sus ojos sorprendida, viajar en ese momento era sorprendente y extraño

-¿viajar? ¿esa es la sorpresa? ¿a donde?

-al diario te dirá todo, ahora tu decides ¿vamos en busca de las aventuras de tu madre por el mundo? O ¿te quedas en Nueva York con la incógnita de quien fue ella?

Por un momento Bella dudo, claro que quería saber de Candy, sentirse como ella, pero sabia que no podía irse así como así, no avisarle a nadie, no organizarse, hojeo el diario entre sus manos y allí entre las hojas diviso la foto de la rubia con Terry sonriente, en la sonrisa de la rubia había vida, un carisma impresionante y se veía su fuerza, entendió que esa imagen, por esa persona iba a cometer la locura mas grande de todas, dejaría plantado a muchos y tal vez los criticarían, pero ya nada de eso importaba, vio los ojos azules de su progenitor, cristalizados, esperando esa anhelada respuesta

-..- ¿sabe que Señor Grandchester? Mandemos todo al demonio y vámonos Terry volvió a reír y tomo de la mano de Bella, amos corrieron al coche donde estaban Albert y George, pero primero debían cambiarse, presurosamente fueron al departamento de Terry y el, castaño se quito su smoking y se vistió de lo mas cómodo y casual y Bella se quito el suntuoso vestido y todo el maquillaje para solo colocarse un vestido color rojo con su abrigo negro, era mejor para ambos, Albert les veía tan alegres, el rostro de Bella irradiaba nerviosismo y felicidad y Terry tanto amor, en sus ojos había ese toque de picardía que desde que Candy falleció no existía en los ojos del castaño. Llegaron a la estación de trenes, la cual a pesar de las horas de la noche había una multitud gente allí, ambos tenían ya sus pasajes listos y el tren a Chicago estaba a punto de salir, Bella abrazo a Albert fuertemente, un par de lagrimas salieron de los ojos de esta, no le gustaba que la viesen llorar, pero ese momento era casi insoportable, a Albert tambien se le cristalizaron sus ojos al ver como ellos se aventuraban solos a buscar los pasos de Candy

-..- no llores princesa, veras lo hermoso que fue todo para tu madre – le decía Albert tratando de calmarla

-lo se…, y quiero ir, pero, me siento mal porque no nos despedimos de nadie

-..- eso es lo que usted cree señorita – le decía Karen detrás de estos –

- Karen! y ¿Archie, Annie, Cassie, Eleonore, Patty y Neil? ¿Qué cara…..? Perdón, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Terry

- sabia que te irías así sin despedirte, ¿Qué no sabes que es mala educación irse sin despedirse? Además no podía aguantar en decirles a todos tu loco plan, así que simplemente les dije y ya…, vinimos a despedirlos

-ok Karen, estas mas loca que una cabra.., pero gracias – Terry abrazo a su amiga fuertemente, Bella se despedía del resto de su familia, ese momento era un mar de emociones, Cassie parecía que no quería soltar a su amiga, casi hermana, pero sabia que era un deber de Bella, ella tenia la suerte de tener a su madre junto a ella para que la cuidase de ella y sus hermanos, su amiga jamás la tuvo.

-..- Bells, cuídate mucho, cuídate mucho, pórtate mal y escríbeme por favor – decía Cassie casi suplicando

- -Gracias Cassie, así lo hare – le dio un abrazo fraternal- tu serás la encargada de estos revoltosos amiga, cuídamelos tu sabes como- le guiñó el ojo

– Bella cariño…., es hora – articulo Terry con una sonrisa en los labios, la castaña abordo el tren tomada de la mano de Terry, lentamente el tren arrancaba, junto a este caminaban Albert y Cassie despidiéndolos, Terry abrazaba a Bella fuertemente mientras veían a su familia y amigos quedarse detrás, cuando la marcha se hacía cada vez más fuerte Albert y Cassie empezaron a correr, el vaho salió de los labios de la chica que agarraba la cola del vestido para no tropezarse con el, corrió lo mas duro que su piernas le daban al igual que Albert al que se le soltó su cabello haciendo que su cabello empezase a volar hacia todas partes. Llegaron hasta el final de la línea de salida, el tren se perdía entre la infinidad nocturna. Albert coloco sus manos en los hombros de la pequeña chica, la cual estaba roja por el esfuerzo al correr, estaba feliz por su amiga, porque llenaría ese vacio que por catorce años la estaba atormentando. Terry sentía su corazón a punto de estallar, devolverse había atrás, revivir todo otra vez, pero esta vez con esa personita tan especial que tenia en su regazo, abrazaba el pequeño cuerpo de Bella, quien estaba feliz, parecía que era un sueño pero no lo era, era la realidad, recorrería los mismo pasos, los mismo sitios, en donde alguna vez estuvo esa rubia de ojos verdes con la que soñaba, al fin conocería a Candice White Andley.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>- Terry: Buenas, noches señoritas -hablando ante micrófono &amp;&amp; vestido de traje- Esperemos estén bien <strong>

**- Todas: *-* -babaaa-**

**- Mazy: Buenas noches – vestida con un vestido de gala color rojo y unos Jimmy Choo que quedaba de muerte – son las 11:30 PM en Venezuela, estamos exhaustos pero antes de dormir tengo un anuncio que dar -Silencio- Terry y yo queremos darles gracias por sus reviews**

**- Terry: -saca una hojita se aclara la garganta- Gracias a: Lenore18, ****Lulu, Danny, Lisa De Cullen, Lady Andriew Gramchester, Lucero, Himeko76, Lady Adriana de Grandchester, Zoe, Katy De Grandchester Andley, Rubi****: - Saca otra hojita - ****delindase**** , Miripatico, Luna Andry, ****Terry's Girl**** y ****ascella star**

**- Terry y Mazy: Gracias por leernos, nos vemos en el siguiente Capi!**


	13. Una Mirada a Mi Origen

**Chapter XIII  
><strong>

**Una mirada a mi Origen.**

* * *

><p>Después de despedir a Terry y a Bella, Albert y los demás tomaron camino de regreso a la recepción, muchos aun estaban absortos por la loca decisión de ambos castaños, pero nadie podía impedirles pasar tiempo juntos, Eleonore se apoyo en un muro de la estación de trenes y rompió a llorar, Annie se le acerca e intenta consolarla<p>

-..- Eleonore…, tranquila, estarán bien, los conocemos a ambos, son mas fuertes de lo que pensamos

-lo se Annie…, pero no puedo evitar imaginar que algo puede llegar a sucederles algo y que no estemos allí

- Eleonore confía en ellos, estarán bien…., Candy los cuida – musito Albert abrazando a la rubia mientras que con la otra mano abrazaba a una llorosa Cassie

-..- bien…, dejemos las lagrimas, aun debemos ir a disfrutar el éxito de la compañía, Hathaway debe estar preguntando en donde estamos, debemos apurarnos – dijo Karen tratando de sacarles una sonrisa a los presentes, fijo su mirada en Neil que estaba algo distraído

-..- Neil…., ¿estas bien? – pregunto la pelirroja al moreno

-eehh…, o.., si Karen estoy bien…, vámonos – consiguientemente el grupo salió de la estación, pero Eleonore aun estaba preocupada por la seguridad de su hijo y su nieta, era verdad que iban seguros porque llevaban el amor del uno hacia el otro, pero eso no seria suficiente.

El tren corría a toda velocidad en medio de la noche, hacia frio, Terry Bella se veían a los ojos, no podían articular ni una sola palabra, este decidió matar el silencio entre ambos, el cual ya empezaba a incomodar

-¿Estás nerviosa? – preguntó Terry a la ojiverde

-Un poco, vaya…., aun no creo la locura que estamos a punto de cometer

Bella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del castaño, mirando el paisaje nocturno que pasaba rápidamente ante sus ojos.

-¿Quieres hablar? – preguntó repentinamente

Terry entendía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería.

-Preferiría no hacerlo – respondió, mirando con nostalgia los pastizales

-¿entonces no prefieres leerlo al menos? – dijo señalando el diario de Candy con un tierno puchero

-Bella…., sabes que amo ese lindo puchero y no me resisto a el, pero, como te dije, el diario es como un especie de mapa, junto con esto – el castaño saco la otra libreta azul de un bolso de mano, la pequeña se sorprendió al verlo - ¿Qué es? – pregunto tímidamente

-esto…, bueno en esta libreta plasme poemas, algunas melodías y otras cosas para tu madre

-¿en serio?

-si, dirás que éramos algo cursis pero así era nuestra vida antes de que tocases a nuestra puerta, poemas, música, libros, tardes esperando el ocaso – el castaño sonrió lentamente al recordad lo que el y la rubia hacían sin cesar, para algunos parecería monótono y aburrido, para ellos era su propia manera de expresar un Te Amo - bueno, cuatro años antes de comprometernos ella me regalo una armónica, fue para cuando cumplí dieciséis, ese fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, aun conservo la armónica

-¿de verdad? ¿la trajiste?

- claro, jamás dejaría algo que es…., es como mi tesoro escondido – Terry la saco de su bolsillo y se la mostro a Bella quien la tomo cuidadosamente

- esta hecha de plata pura, con un diseño muy elegante y el grabado de las letras es muy fino

-dice "Terrence" Enero 28, es la fecha de tu cumpleaños

- si…, ella quería que fuese algo muy personal, por eso grabo mi nombre allí, Bella… ¿quieres escuchar una tonada?

-seguro pa – la castaña se acomodo en su regazo para deleitarse con las notas que eran tocadas por su padre, este parecía que tocaba al ritmo del viento, suave y delicadamente, la mirada de Bella se perdió en las dulces notas de este y en los profundos ojos zafiro los cuales se empezaron a nublar con lagrimas, ella con una de sus manos limpio una lagrima que caía lentamente. Terry tomo la mano de esta y empezó a besarla repetidas veces

-perdóname hija…, esta melodía.., tu madre la amaba, ella la titulo como la Melodía de Terrence

- ¿la compusiste tu?

-si…., a veces en mi tiempo libre hacia muchas cosas aparte de leer ¿te gusto?

-si, es bellísima, me pregunto como sonara en un piano

- suena igual de hermosa, sabes, tu madre y yo pretendíamos comprar un piano para aprender a tocarlo entre ambos, aunque ella ya había empezado a practicar, Albert no solo toca la gaita, tambien es un gran pianista aunque no lo quiera reconocer, le empezó a enseñar a tu madre antes de casarnos y mientras estaba embarazada de ti – la mirada de Terry se volvió seria y confusa, estaba colocando un escudo entre el y su hija sin saberlo

- ¿te duele aun? ¿el no verla? Después de trece años, casi catorce

-Es difícil, pecosa, pero decir, que si – murmuró - la verdad no es fácil, cada vez que veo tus expresiones, tu sonrisa, tus ojos la veo a ella – decía el jugueteando con algunos rizos de esta

-Lo sé, yo igual que tu lo siento, me da hasta terror verme diariamente en el espejo y saber que soy la copia exacta de alguien

-oh preciosa, pero no debes temer, es bueno, al menos puedes saber como era, viéndote a ti misma

-pero no es fácil, que te digan que eres idéntica al ciento por ciento a alguien que jamás lograste siquiera a saber como era su voz. De verdad, es difícil y confuso

- la vida no ha sido fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero tu mami siempre decía que si quieres ver el arcoíris, debes soportar la lluvia

-¿y cuando parara la lluvia?

- eso es algo que ni yo mismo sabré princesa

- y quien lo sabe ¿mamá? – Terry solo se limito a callar

Después de aquel comentario, ambos se sumergieron en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Bella se quedó dormida. Con sumo cuidado, el castaño se incorporó y deslizó suavemente la puerta para salir al pasillo y camino hasta vagón final, se dirigió hasta las barandillas, en donde aspiro el aire fresco de la noche. Sintiendo las lagrimas escocer su rostro observo al cielo, era una noche estrellada, sus ojos en seguida empezaron a buscar cualquier indicio de que aun estaba soñando, que el se quedo varado en ese oscuro trece de Septiembre y de allí no ha despertado jamás. Regreso hacia donde estaba Bella, esta se veía hermosa dormida, era su ángel de la guarda, Terry rememoro en seguida una de las pocas palabras de la rubia antes de morir _…..será tu ángel de la guardia… ella es una niña especial, es nuestra, tuya y mía, y es lo único mío que puedo dejarte…_

-si tan solo pudiese regresar el tiempo atrás y remediar todo, jamás haberte dejado sola en casa, estar allí en todo momento para ti Candy….., si tan solo tuviese una oportunidad para salvarte y no haberte dejado ir. – susurraba el castaño acariciando a Bella, quien inconscientemente hablaba en sueños…

-mami…., no me dejes…. – era lo que esta decía entre sueños, este se sintió acongojado, trato de no pensar en lo que ella hablaba, beso su frente y se acostó, pretendiendo escapar de la realidad, cerró sus ojos hasta hundirse en la inconsciencia a merced de ese ángel de cabello castaño y mirada verduna.

Poco a poco Terry fue abriendo sus ojos cuando atravesaba un ancho paso montañoso y el astro rey, ahora a sus espaldas, un lugar que hacia tiempo que no lo veía lo estaba recibiendo. Miro inexpresivamente la llanura amplia y plana que se extendía ante el. Chicago. Terry se percato de que era demasiado tarde en cuanto se despertó.

-buenos días dormilón – aparece Bella tras la puerta con un café y una caja de galletitas

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Terry entre bostezos y estrujándose el rostro

-es tarde, pronto llegaremos a la estación, tomate el café, esta bien cargado como te gusta

-gracias hija, eres un sol - Se quedo tumbado mientras escuchaba el paso rápido del tren junto al bamboleo del mismo. Terry y Bella se quedaron admirando el hermosos paisaje de Chicago, que los recibía alegremente, el castaño sonrió al ver de nuevo ese pasaje tan lleno de sol y vida, ya había asistido a la ciudad en varias ocasiones, pero esta seria diferente, Bella volteo a ver a Terry, quien se había quedado en el aire, apoyo sus brazos en la ventanilla mientras el tren avanzaba velozmente. El tren no tardo en llegar a la estación donde la multitud bajo presurosamente en medio de los gritos y el humo de los trenes, ambos castaños bajaron rápidamente, hacia un clima perfecto, ambos se quitaron sus abrigos y los guardaron en una pequeña mochila que Bella llevaba

-Srita. Grandchester, el diario por favor – dijo Terry con una sonrisa deslumbrante [N/A: esa sonrisa torcida que me mata], Bella empezó a hojear el diario de su madre hasta llegar a la primera pagina, en donde estaban un montos de hojas secas y rotas, esta sonrió y empezó a leer detenidamente.

-El Hogar de Ponny…, el lugar que me acogió al sufrir el abandono de mi familia, no los puedo juzgar o sentir odio por ellos, tal vez tenían sus razones, pero por lo menos me dejaron con personas que me amaron y cuidaron en cada momento de mi vida, limpiaron mis lagrimas, curaron mis enfermedades e hicieron de mi lo que soy hoy, la Señorita Ponny y la hermana Maria fueron el pilar de mi vida, no solo me criaron a mi, tambien a Annie, mi mejor amiga y a Tom, que fue el responsable de que nos hallasen esa noche de invierno….., ¿de verdad mama jamás sintió odio hacia su familia?

-así es princesa, tu mami tenia un corazón demasiado dulce como para sentir rencor a las personas…., vamos sigue leyendo – dijo este sentándose junto a Bella en uno de los bancos de la estación

-el hogar de Ponny es una gran casona que es utilizada como orfanato, hay muchos niños con los cuales fui creciendo y co0n los cuales tuve muchas aventuras, este lugar se encuentra a orillas del lago Michigan, junto a este esta mi lugar favorito…, la colina de Ponny, un lugar que es como sagrado, allí me siento a pensar en como a veces la vida nos da regalos y nos castiga a la vez, ese lugar se quedo en mi corazón por el resto de mi vida, y jure que volvería allí…., y así fue…, ¿es allí la primera parada cierto?

-acertaste hija, cien puntos para ti, y por otros cincuenta adivina en donde nos vamos

-Aaaahhh…, ¿en auto?

-Nop…., bbuuu, perdiste – Terry se levanto y tomo a Bella de la mano ambos caminaron hasta la salida de la estación, allí se encontraba un hombre mayor de unos 60 años montado en un caballo, al lado de este se encontraban dos majestuosos caballos, los cuales serian el medio de transporte de estos

-¿Y? ¿Qué le parece señorita Grandchester?

-¿Qué me parece? Es increíble, aun no me la creo, esto se esta poniendo cada vez mejor

-¿la ayudo a subir al caballo? – le pregunto Terry, pero al ver como esta se subía rápidamente sin tropezar era suficiente, el buen entrenamiento que este le había dado desde pequeña estaba empezando a dar frutos

-¿Que? No puedo depender todo el tiempo de ti papa, ahora si ¿nos vamos?

-Por supuesto que claro que si – este subió rápidamente al caballo y el hombre que resguardaba estos los llevo rápidamente por el camino que conducía al Hogar de Ponny, la primer parada, Bella se moría de ganas de conocer a las mujeres que habían arropado con tanto calor y amor a su madre y Terry anhelaba volver a ver a la Señorita Ponny y a la hermana Maria después de tantos años.

El trayecto era largo, pero se acortaba con ambos castaños emocionados y sonrientes, estos reían y bromeaban amenamente, pero Terry de vez en cuando se perdía en los recuerdos, su mirada tenía un velo de nostalgia y dolor, habían planeado durante mucho de ese viaje y se habían armado de valor para no soltar ni una sola lagrima, pero recorrer el camino de regreso a los lugares donde estuvo Candy les desgarraba el alma y mas aun que ahora no solo debían soportar su propio dolor sino que tambien lo vería en los ojos de su hija. De vez en cuando se detenían a descansar y a comer algo y a charlar mientras ojeaban el diario de Candy y disfrutando de las imágenes de la rubia, Terry recordaba cada minúsculo detalle de ella, omitía sus defectos, la recordaba como una joven pura y llena de gracia y Bella grababa cada minúsculo detalle de ella en su memoria, a pesar de jamás haberla conocido tenia una fuerte conexión con ella, como si estuviese al lado de la castaña a cada momento, cuidándola y amándola.

Después de descansar continuaron su trayecto, era ya pasado el mediodía, esta vez empezaron a galopar en medio del camino Terry aun conservaba su agilidad como buen equitador que es, pero Bella no solo era ágil, galopaba con gracia y elegancia en el camino, una que otra vez parecía que se iba a caer del caballo, ella era prácticamente una experta

-Felicidades Señorita, es usted toda experta – adulo el anciano a la joven, la cual hizo una reverencia

-¿ya casi llegamos? – pregunto Bella

-casi llegamos es tras esa colina que se ve frente a nosotros - Grito emocionado Terry al reconocer el valle que les daba la bienvenida. Los tres aceleraron el galope para así llegar mas rápido al lugar, una delicada vez poseyó al castaño, era la voz de Candy

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta de la casona estos bajaron de los caballos, el corazón de Terry se acelero al ver ese lugar de nuevo, después de muchos años había habido varios arreglos, pero el lugar seguía siendo sencillo y conservaba su antigua apariencia, Bella miro el lugar frente a ella con cierta admiración y tristeza, Terry se le acerca a ella mirándola a sus expresivos ojos verdes

-Bella quiero que te escondas detrás de la cerca y vas a salir cuando yo te diga…, quiero sorprender a alguien

-de acuerdo – esta corrió rápidamente hacia donde el castaño le había indicado, las manos de Terry sudaban de lo nervioso que estaba, pero no había que temer, eran la Señorita Ponny y la hermana Maria, no le iban a hacer nada, sin miedo toco la puerta presurosamente, esperando que alguien saliese a recibirlo, pero no sabia que le dirían, ¿estarían molestas porque el no las visito luego de muchos años? ¿o ya ni se acordarían de su rostro? Era lo que en su mente pasaba. La aparición de una mujer robusta tras la puerta lo despertó de sus pensamientos

-¿Terry?... ¿eres tu? – exclamo una mujer mayor con un bastón en su mano, en sus oscuros ojos se veía la lucidez y la alegría acumulada en años

-si señorita Ponny…, soy yo - la mujer abrazo a Terry, tantos años sin verlo a aun conservaba el mismo aprecio por ese joven que cautivo a su Candy

-porque no avisaste que vendrías?

-era una sorpresa señorita Ponny,

-pero solo mírate…, eres todo un hombre, tan guapo

-me apena Señorita Ponny.., ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo va las cosas?

-como puedes ver el Hogar esta creciendo, gracias a la contribución de Albert y el Señor Brigtter este lugar es mejor ahora para poder criar a los niños

-me alegro – decía el castaño entre risas, rato después una monja joven no mucho mayor que ella apareció tras la misma puerta que la Señorita Ponny, su actitud era diferente mas enérgica pero con la misma bondad y dulzura en su mirar.

-¿Terry Grandchester? Por Dios, hacia años que no te veía… - la mujer se acerco a Terry para abrazarlo y besar su mejilla

-vaya…, los años le han sentado bien hermana Maria, no ha cambiado nada

-¿en serio? No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, estas mas delgado desde la ultima vez que te vi

-uuummm, si, eso es algo que quiero omitir en este momento, pero antes quiero que conozcan a alguien, cierren los ojos y no hagan trampa – las mujeres no entendían el porque Terry les dijo que cerrasen los ojos, pero obedecieron, Terry silbo, era la señal de Bella, esta corrió sigilosamente ocultándose a espaldas de su padre

-no tengas miedo princesa – susurro Terry a la ojiverde quien respiro profundamente y miro a su padre – tranquilo

-Señorita Ponny…, hermana Maria abran los ojos – estas obedecieron – quiero presentarles a Isabella, hija mía y de Candy – exclamo Terry dando paso a una nerviosa Bella, las mujeres estaban anonadadas con la chica, aun no creían que la joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño fuese la hija de su queridísima Candy, era algo que jamás pensaron ver. La señorita Ponny dio un paso decidido para acercarse un poco mas a la chica y se deleito al ver que esa niña era idéntica a Candy.

-hola Isabella, que linda eres – los ojos de la mujer se empezaron a nublar, eran inevitables las lagrimas

-gracias – Bella sentía como sus manos se congelaron, había leído en el diario de su madre sobre ellas, pero no sabia que actitud tomarían al verla delante de ellas

Aun de pie se miraban sin encontrar una sola palabra para romper el hielo, tanto Terry, como la señorita Ponny y la hermana Maria habían esperado por tantos a ese momento, era la primera vez que se veían las tres, Bella trago saliva y dio un paso hacia la señorita Ponny, estiro su mano para presentarse

-soy Isabella.., pero puede decirme Bella- la mano de la señorita Ponny se estiro hasta ella se emociono tanto que no pudo responder, se armo de valor y dejo aun lado los nervios para tomar el control de la situación, la tomo de su mano y la atrajo hacia si para estrecharla entre sus brazos, no pudo evitar romper en llanto al igual que la hermana Maria, quien no dejaba de admirar a la pequeña

-eres…, eres idéntica a tu madre.., tan hermosa.., tan frágil, ven para abrazarte mi niña – exclamaba la hermana Maria al tener a Bella entre sus brazos, era como volver a tener a Candy – gracias Terry…, gracias por traer a este ángel, creí que moriría sin saber de ella, esta todas las noches en mis oraciones

- se lo debíamos a ustedes – dijo Terry quien no pudo evitar fundirse en un abrazo con la hermana Maria

-¿tienen hambre? Pasen, este tambien es su hogar – exclamo la hermana Maria haciendo pasar a ambos castaños al lugar, habían cientos de niños corriendo en el lugar, algunos se maravillaron al ver que quien estaba allí era el famoso actor Terry Grandchester, quien se tomo su tiempo para jugar con alguno niños, Bella por su parte se sentó con unos niños a leerles varios libros, el hogar de Ponny estaba en revuelo con la llegada de estos, las horas pasaban y el ambiente era cada vez mas emocionante. La hora de la comida había llegado, todo estuvo listo justo a tiempo, la mesa estaba con rostros sonrientes. Terry observaba la mirada de las mujeres y su hija, charlaban como si tuviesen años de conocerse, algo en el fondo de su alma les decía que eran unidas desde antes de nacer. Bella se levanto y quiso dar unas palabras.

-..- es un honor para mi compartir esta mesa con ustedes.., personas agradables, nobles, que a pesar de tener poco, tienen un gran tesoro, que es tener a estas nobles mujeres al cuidado de ustedes.. – por su rostro corrían lagrimas de felicidad – mi mamá adoraba este lugar, era… era como su refugio ante la adversidad.., y ahora puedo decir que tambien será el mío, de verdad, son buenas personas – esta rompió en llanto, Terry la abrazo y enjuago sus lagrimas, los niños y las mujeres aplaudieron a los castaños

-..- ¿puedo enseñarle la colina de Ponny? – pregunto Terry

-claro que si, esa colina es el símbolo de este lugar, así que no preguntes, vayan sin demora – le reprendió la hermana Maria a este, quien camino presurosamente con Bella tomados de la mano, era casi el ocaso, cuando llegaron a la colina de Ponny, ambos se dejaron caer en la grama admirándose el uno al otro, Terry buscaba las palabras correctas para dirigirse a Bella, pero la mirada lo dictaba todo, pero esta vez elimino todo muro que los separaba

_Vengo a reunirme contigo,_

_A decirte que lo siento,_

_Tu no sabes lo encantadora que eres. Tenía que encontrarte,_

_Decirte que te necesito, Decirte que me separé de ti._

Bella tambien quería hablar con el, saber mas sobre Candy, su mente estaba repleta de preguntas a las cuales solo Terry, descubrir a su misterioso progenitor, era el momento de romper el hielo

-..- papa…., háblame sobre esta colina

-esta colina era el lugar donde tu madre pensaba, aquí nos reuníamos a ver el ocaso juntos, como lo estamos tu y yo ahora, hablábamos de cosas tontas, cosas difíciles, pero jamás ocultamos lo que sentíamos, este enorme árbol que ves aquí, le dicen el Padre Árbol, ya que es el padre de los niños de este hogar, la señorita Ponny y la hermana Maria sus madres, este árbol los acogía entre sus raíces para dormir…, sus hojas acariciaban tu rostro para enjugar tus lagrimas y cada año que pasa en vez de envejecer, es como si tomara nuevas fuerzas para no dejarse caer por la adversidad

-entonces tu eres un Padre Arbol

-¿eh?

-si..., siempre me acojes entre tus brazos, siempre eres tan fuerte a pesar de las fuertes tormentas

-no hija..., no lo soy, no soy fuerte

_Dime tus secretos,_

_Y pregúntame tus preguntas,_

_Oh, vamos a regresar al comienzo_.

si lo eres...- la mirada cariñosa de Bella, hizo latir el corazón de Terry – aunque quieras negarlo lo eres, solo un hombre fuerte tiene la voluntad para criar a una niña recién nacida solo y triunfar en medio del dolor

-lo se, pero tu madre era la única que me daba fuerzas, sin ella no soy nadie Bella, si siquiera aun

-vamos a hacer algo – esta se incorporo y tomo la mano de Terry – yo seré mama cada vez que quieras llorar y desahogarte, te ayudare a curar el dolor, se que tal vez no funcione, pero puedo intentarlo

-Bella, ojala fuese asi de sencillo, no.., no es fácil que te separen de la persona que amas, queda ese hueco, nada lo llena

_no es que quiera huir  
>pero cada vez que te acercas<br>me siento mas viva que nunca_

-pero tu corazón tambien tiene opinión, solo dedicate a escucharlo, el te dira como cerrar ese hueco

-hija…, mi corazón murió la noche que tu madre falleció

-eso es mentira

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-si estuviese muerto no pensaras en ella todo el tiempo, si estuviese muerto no sonrieses cada vez que dices su nombre, si estuviese muerto no estariamos comentendo esta locura, asi que no vuelvas a repetir eso…, jamas ¿lo prometes?

-lo prometo – ambos se quedaron recostados en la grama admirando los últimos rayos del sol asomándose por el horizonte, Bella tenia razón, el corazón de Terry aun vivía, pero hacia falta ese impulso que lo ayudase a ser el mismo

-Bella

-si papa

-gracias por ser mi angel de la guarda, te quiero

-yo te quiero mas

-pero yo te quiero mucho mas – dijo Terry besando la melena de Bella, podian quedarse asi para siempre, admirando a los niños del orfanato y con el hermoso atardecer delante de ello, justo como el lo recordaba, junto a su Candy, el tiempo se congelara delante de ellos y una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Terry.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**He vuelto! De verdad disculpen la tardanza ustedes saben, la universidad y todo eso, gracias por sus lindos Reviews y a su vez gracias por los MP que me dejaron por hoy.. 15 de febrero mi cumpleaños, de verdad gracia todas por acordarse y tambien gracias a las que me dejaron sus lindo comentarios en Facebook, se les quiere y ahora saben que vamos a hacer? TRIVIAS! Les hare unas preguntas del fic actual y si la responden correctamente colocare sus nombres en uno de los personajes del fic, aquí les va la primera….**

**-Canción en la cual se inspira el Fic los Pasos de mi Amada…**

**Si la respondes bien seras uno de los personajes del fic…., nos estamos leyendo…**


	14. La Dificil Tarea de Crecer

**LA DIFICIL TAREA DE CRECER.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno señoritas he regresado al magnifico mundo de FanFiction, apuesto que muchas me querrán matar, pero vengo con las ganadoras de la trivia y son [tambores]…, Zoe, Delindase y Lucero! Pero tambien le hare un regalo a Luna Andry y a Lenore! Gracias por participar y a Leer!<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de cenar Terry y la señorita Ponny y la hermana Maria se sentaron junto al fuego a tomar el te mientras observaban a los niños jugar entre ellos, y Bella se sentó con algunos niños que eran tal vez dos o tres años menor que ella a charlar, todos reían y bromeaban a la luz del fuego, era una escena realmente encantadora, Terry observaba detenidamente a Bella junto a los otros niños, en seguida rememoro cuando le dio a Candy que después de Bella tal vez vendrían otros hijos mas, sonrió al recordar eso, Candy le había dicho que estaba loco, pero le habría encantado verse en ese momento con Candy, el y sus hijos revoloteando en todo lugar, se lo imagino, volteo a ver la señorita Ponny y la hermana Maria con su rostro sereno<p>

-..- veo que cada día este lugar acarrea mas felicidad

-si, estos niños son el aire que respiramos, y si no fuese por los Andley y los Brigtter no se que seria de los niños – dijo la señorita Ponny viendo de reojo a los niños – y dime porque de repente viniste aquí con tu hija?

-es una larga historia señorita Ponny

-creo que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para contar esa historia y quien quita que otras – Terry sonriente le conto a las mujeres detenidamente su plan, como fue que todo empezó y sobre todo, la causa por la cual estaba haciendo el recorrido con Bella, a señorita Ponny y la hermana Maria se sorprendieron ante la confesión de Terry, todo eso lo hacia por amor

– Terry….¿Cuántos años tiene Isabella? – pregunto la señorita Ponny

-trece, en Septiembre cumplirá catorce – Terry cayo – catorce años, se esta convirtiendo en toda una señorita mi angelito

-si, los niños crecen tan rápido y cuando nos hemos dado cuenta los vemos caminando al altar listos para tener sus propias vidas – agrego la hermana Maria sorbiendo un poco de su te – recuerdo a Candy y Annie la ultima vez que vinieron aquí, perfectos dieciocho años, estaban floreciendo en la vida, el día de la reunión en la que todos ustedes estuvieron aquí y Albert se dio a conocer como el patriarca de la familia Andley, a los meses tu le propusiste matrimonio a Candy y mi Annie se había comprometido tambien con ese muchacho Archie

-si, les tengo buenas noticias de Annie, ustedes saben que después de… - Terry no podía ni siquiera pronunciarlo – de lo de Candy Annie se fue a vivir a Europa con Archie verdad?

-si, nos escribe mensualmente, lo extraño es que los últimos siete meses no nos ha escrito y ya nos esta preocupando

-creo que Annie no las quiere preocupar…, las quiere sorprender a mi parecer

-¿de que estas hablando Terry?

-lo que les estoy diciendo mis estimadas damas es que la señorita Anne Brigtter ha regresado a América – las mujeres lloraron de la emoción al saber que su Annie estaba de vuelta - .. y no solo eso, ha traído un encargo del cielo que llegara en máximo mes y medio, esta esperando un bebe, su primer bebe

-¿un bebe? Nuestra Annie un bebe, estas son las mejores noticias Terry, de verdad y dinos ¿esta feliz?

-claro que esta feliz, esta casada con Archie, el cual puedo afirmar le esta dando el lugar digno de una princesa, es una mujer exitosa y tambien les aseguro que será una madre excelente, la tímida Annie se lo merece.

Las mujeres no creían aun que Annie esta de regreso y mucho menos embarazada, era un momento glorioso para todos, mientras Terry y los mujeres reían, mientras tanto Bella charlaba con los niños, entonces un par de mellizas rubias se acercaron a ella tímidamente, estas no pasaban de los doce años, Bella no las había visto desde que llego al lugar y ellas tampoco habían visto a la castaña

-¿hola como estas? – Le dio una de ellas – soy Luna y ella es mi hermana Lucero – la otra rubia le saludo

-hola…, no las había visto ¿Dónde habían estado? – pregunto Bella, un niño contesto a su pregunta

-estaban cuidando a Nick, el se cayo hace dos días de un árbol y se rompió la pierna, pero la doctora Summer lo curo

-¿la doctora Summer? – pregunto esta

-si, ella vive en la gran ciudad y siempre viene y esta al pendiente de nosotros, hace un año me enferme de varicela y estuvo una semana cuidándome hasta que mejore – respondió Luna sonrientemente, otra niña se le acerca a Bella y le pregunta algo que incluso le incomodo

-Bella ¿tu mami siempre te cuida cuando te enfermas?

-..-Zoe! – le grito un niño – no le preguntes eso

-¿porque? – pregunto la pequeña al niño llamado Cody el cual respondió silenciosamente, pero la ojiverde escucho – Bella no tiene mama! Es huérfana como nosotros – Cody… - le dice Bella quien se agacha a la altura de este y le pregunto como sabia que ella era huérfana, el le explico que estuvo espiando a su padre y a las mujeres desde que llegaron al lugar y escucho todo lo que hablaban y que a cada momento mencionaban a su "amada niña" como le decía la señorita Ponny y la hermana Maria a Candy. Bella se mordió el labio inferior y le explica detenidamente a el y a los niños con lujo de detalles el porque es huérfana de madre

-..-niños…., no tengo mama, porque ella prefirió dar su vida por mi, pero... – volteo a ver a Terry quien estaba de espaldas mientras charlaba con las mujeres mayores – a cambio tengo al papa mas grandioso y amoroso de toda la faz de la tierra

-orales, entonces no te sientes tan sola verdad Bella? – pregunto Lucero al escucharla a lo que ella asintió

-tambien tengo una tía llamada Annie y un tío, Archie, y a mis queridos Abuelos, se llaman Eleonore y William

-Bella yo tuve un abuelito que se llamaba Abraham – dijo Zoe – el siempre me llevaba a cabalgar y a contar las estrellas de noche, pero cuando se fue al cielo me dijo que al ver las estrellas de noche buscara la estrella mas brillante, que en esa estrella estaban el, mi mami y mi papi cuidándome y que estarían allí incluso cuando alguien me adoptara

-siempre estarán contigo Zoe, con todos ustedes

-no lo creo Bella – replico Luna – a mi hermana y a mi nos abandonaron una noche estrellada de Junio hace doce años y no veo a esa estrella brillante que me diga que alguien nos cuida

-claro que si esta Luna

-¿pues dime donde Bella? – la hermana de Luna aparece a su lado

-pues somos tu y yo Luna, por eso la señorita Ponny y la hermana Maria nos colocaron Lucero y Luna, porque ambas somos esa estrella que cuidara la una de la otra, y se que pronto esa familia que quiera un par de estrellas podrá agregarlas a su colección

-Lu por favor, al igual que tu quiero una familia, pero si no nos adoptan a las dos olvídenlo – replico Luna

-hay si, si fuese por ti te quedarías para siempre aquí – agrego Cody entre risas

-de verdad ¿serias capaz de quedarte aquí para siempre? – pregunto Bella

-claro, no soy la única, la hermana Maria cuenta que hace años había dos niños iguales a mi, uno tendría tu edad, se llamaba Jimmy y era realmente terco, hasta que un dia encontró a una familia que lo quiso y tambien había una niñita que hacia de todo para que no la adoptasen, insistía en que su hogar era aquí, pero cuando cumplió 12 años fue adoptada por una familia de abolengo, pero ella siempre venia a este lugar a calmar sus penas y a disfrutar de su juventud

-en serio?

-si, su nombre era Candice White…., Andley si así se llama la chica – respondió Luna, Bella se quedo catatónica al escuchar el nombre de la chica -..._mi mama..._- pensó en su fuero interno. Una sombra sigilosa atraviesa el salón donde estaba todos saltando a la espalda de Bella quien grito asustadísima, los chicos se levantan del suelo tratando de auxiliarla y Terry al escuchar el alboroto se levanta abruptamente de su silla y corre con los niños, otra niña que aparece de la nada silba hasta atraer la atención de la criatura que le brinco a Bella encima

-..-Clint, ven aquí – le llamo la chica al animal, lo cual sorprende a Terry, era blanco como la nieve con pequeñas orejas chatas y una larga cola – ¿un coati albino? – susurro Terry

-si, su nombre es Clint II – respondió la chica, la hermana Maria se acerca algo molesta a la niña–Aracely por Dios, recuerda que Clint no debe estar fuera de la habitación a estas horas – le reprendió la hermana a la niña

-lo lamento hermana Maria, lo que sucede es que Nick estaba con el y lo dejo salir del cuarto

-de nuevo Nicholas, ni siquiera con la pierna rota puede dejar a ese pobre animal tranquilo – el coati instintivamente salto hacia Terry, quien lo tomo entre sus manos, recordó esa mirada traviesa y esos ojos oscuros brillantes – se parece…., al coati que Candy tenia, y precisamente se llama Clint ¿es posible hermana Maria que… ?

-no – negó la religiosa – el Clint de mi amada niña falleció ya hace muchos años atrás, el mismo años que ella, los niños lo enterraron bajo un roble que esta a orillas del lago Michigan, este es parte de su descendencia – Terry volvió a mirar al animal y Bella se acerca disimuladamente

-mama menciona a un coati albino en su diario, su compañía en tiempos de soledad – exclamo Bella acariciando cuidadosamente al animal con sus dedos, este vuelve a saltar a ella como lo había hecho anteriormente – parece que le agradas dice la chica Aracely entre risas

-..-si, creo que le agrado – dijo Bella mientras el coati jugueteaba con sus rizos

-muy bien niños es hora de dormir, creo que hoy ha sido un dia con emociones fuertes, Bella, si tu quieres puedes dormir con los niños, veo que se han hecho muy buenos amigos

-¿de verdad Bella puede dormir con nosotras? – preguntan Luna y Lucero al mismo tiempo

-claro niñas, en la litera al lado de ustedes esta la cama que James dejo cuando se fue, arréglensela a ella para que descanse estra noche

-si! – gritaron los niños del lugar – ven Bella asi conocer a Nick – dijo la pequeña Zoe tomando la mano de la ojiverde – papa no te importa si duermo con ellos verdad?

-claro que no pecosita, en un momento voy a darte tu beso de buenas noches – dijo Terry mientras veía a su hija irse con los otros niños

-tu hija tiende a ganarse a todo aquel que la conocer verdad Terry? – pregunta la hermana Maria

-algo asi, en ese detalle se parece mucho a Candy, pero creo que es mejor que sea asi antes de que sea una amargada solitaria como lo era yo

-según Candy tu no eras ni amargado ni solitario, solo eras un niño mimado y arrogante, nada mas, ven, voy a enseñarte tu habitación – la hermana Maria llevo a Terry a la segunda planta de la casona, allí instalo al castaño en un cuarto grande y fresco, estaba bien cuidado pero parecía que nadie había dormido en el en años, Terry al entrar sintió un aroma muy inusual – huele a ¿rosas? – pregunto el y la hermana Maria asintió

-en este cuarto dormía Candy cada vez que venia aquí, me he dedicado a mantener esta habitación para el día en que alguien cercano a ella viniese a quedarse a dormir aquí, y mi deseo se cumplió, viniste tu, el único y verdadero amor de mi niña – los ojos de la hermana se cristalizaron lentamente – perdón, voy a dejar que desempaques y te arregles, espero que pases buenas noches Terry

-buenas noches hermana Maria – la mujer salió y el se quedo en medio de la enorme habitación, aspiro cada gramo del dulce aroma, recordó a lo que olía su hogar en Nueva York, a rosas, al igual que ella, se tumbo en la vieja cama, dejando sus ojos azules abiertos mirando al techo, se imagino que en aquella cama su pecosa había soñado con el infinidades de veces, había dicho cuanto le importaba y lo mucho que lo amaba, Terry se imagino durmiendo con ella en la misma cama, abrazados, mirándose el uno al otro hasta el amanecer, todas esas cosas se imagino hasta que escucho los gritos y las risas de los niños, recordó a su ángel, rápidamente se baño, se cambio y fue a despedirse de Bella y los niños, tenían prácticamente una fiesta todos, observo a un niño rubio de unos trece años acostado en su cama con su pierna enyesada – ese debe ser el famoso Nick – pensó en voz cuando las gemelas se le acercan lo jalan de los brazos

-señor Grandchester podría darnos una muestra de su talento por favor, no por nada es el mejor actor de América – dice Lucero entre risas

-si y tal vez podría firmarnos unos autógrafos, observe, tengo un álbum lleno con afiches y recortes de periódico de usted, la ultima obra suya fue un éxito multitudinario – dice Luna riéndose

-esta bien, esta bien lo hare

-no harás nada Terry, estos niños deben dormir, sobre todo Aracely y Nick, los señores Florencio y Dalia Ricci vendrán a verlos mañana

-vendrán? Ellos fueron adoptados? – pregunta Terry

-si, una familia italiana vino hasta acá, tenían la idea de llevarse a uno y al final se llevaron a dos – exclamo Aracely acercándose al muchacho del yeso – ahora puedo llamarlo a el Nicholas Ricci, _il mio caro fratello_… (N/A: Significa "mi querido hermano" en italiano).

-..- yo tambien te diré mi querida hermana, pero cuando aprenda a hablar italiano perfectamente

-pues deberías ir estudiándote tu libro Nick, asi jamás llegaras a la altura de "Ary" – responde Bella

-Gracias "Izzy" – le dice Aracely

-¿Ary? ¿Izzy? De donde sacaron eso mis niñas – pregunta la religiosa

-es nuestra propia manera de llamarnos hermana Maria no se preocupe, es nuestra broma privada – Bella le guiño el ojo a la hermana Maria y esta rio

-asi es señor Grandchester, ah! Se me olvido decirle que Izzy es muy linda y algún día seré su novio – le dice Nick a Terry, muchos rieron pero el castaño trago saliva, se le había olvidado que su hija se acerca a la terrible edad de los pretendientes, había mucho lobo suelto rondando a la tierna ovejita de Terry Grandchester, debía estar alerta, no cualquiera podía hacerse llamar el novio de Bella Grandchester

-bueno Nick, antes de eso pasaras la prueba de fuego y yo sere el juez que dictaminara eso

-ups! Creo que se me había olvidado ese detalle Nick, mi papito lindo es muuyy celoso – agrega Bella abrazando a Terry

-muuuuuyyyy celoso soy! – Terry carga a Bella hasta la cama que a esta le fue arreglada – papa no soy un bebe para que me cargues

-pero lamentándolo mucho señorita Grandchester usted siempre será mi bebe, mi niña del corazón, mi princesa y mi ángel guardián, buenas noches mi amor

-buenas noches papa, te quiero mucho

-yo te quiero mas

-pero yo te quiero aun mas– Terry arropo a Bella mientras los demás niños se acomodaban, la pequeña Zoe se acostó en la cama de al lado de Bella, Terry la arropo tambien y beso su frente

-Sr. Grandchester?

-si Zoe..?

-¿me deja llamarlo papa mientras esta aquí por favor? – Terry se mordió el labio inferior, no sabia que decirle a la pequeña

-anda papa, así puedo hacer que Zoe es mi hermanita menor – la ojiverde hizo un tierno puchero y Terry no pudo resistirse – esta bien Zoe, puedes decirme papa

-gracias papi! – la pequeña se le abalanzo a Terry besando sus mejillas – duerme bien mi pequeña Zoe, princesa Zoe, suena bien, ahora tengo a la princesa Bella y a la princesa Zoe – rio el castaño

-si quieres duermes conmigo hermanita – le dijo Bella sonriendo, los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron

-gracias Bella – Zoe brinco de su cama a la cama de Bella, ambas se abrazaron fuertemente, el niño Cody apago las luces y se acomodo en su cama, la hermana Maria estaba de pie en medio de lugar y se coloco a orar junto con los niños.

Querido Dios, gracias por un dia mas de vida, gracias por todo lo que nos has proveído hoy, ahora que vamos a dormir, te pedimos que nos bendigas y cuides a Luna, Lucero, Nick, Aracely, Zoe, Cody, Andrea, Liam, Mike, Olga, Jerry, Coraline, Alec, Embry, Lizzie, Joshua, Andy y Camila, tambien te damos las gracias por Terry y por Bella, quienes han sido una lluvia de alegría a este hogar, cuídalos, que jamás olviden su amor hacia ti, que en su viaje obtengan grandes bendiciones, dales salud y protégelos, te lo pedimos en el nombre del padre, hijo y espíritu Santo…., Amen

Terry se dispuso a salir, dejando a su hija en medio de muchos niños, los cuales habían tenido la desdicha de ser abandonados por sus padres, la desdicha de no ser apreciados, pero con la esperanza de que algún día, vendrá un corazón con deseos de amar a alguien y vendrá por uno, o dos de ellos – buenas noches niños – diciendo esto Terry se retiro a su habitación y se dejo caer entre las sabanas que despedían un olor agradable, esa noche durmió como nunca, porque dormía en la que fue una vez la cama de su amada Candy, soñó que corría por un campo Escoses tras una chica rubia de cabellos largos y ensortijados que le sonreía y lo llamaba con cariño, era tan vivo el sueño que Terry incluso sonreía dormido, era el sueño perfecto para el.

Mientras todos dormían, otros trabajaban amenamente, ese era el caso de Albert, quien estaba en su despacho en Nueva York aun, al día siguiente viajaría a Chicago a llevar a Cassie con su madre y a cumplir con sus deberes como el patriarca Andley, era frustrante, tenia el escritorio abarrotado de papeles, pero el principal era una carpeta color marrón, en la cual estaba el testamento de la tía abuela Elroy, impulsivamente Albert tomo la carpeta y volvió a leer el testamento detenidamente

…_..Y como ultimo, dejare el 70% de las acciones del resto de las compañías tanto Europeas como Americanas, a alguien que a pesar de no conocer a fondo su vida, que ha demostrado ser fiel, tener alma y capaz de sentir el dolor del prójimo, que a pesar de todo es fuerte y posee el espíritu de un verdadero Andley, que supo ganarse mi amor y logro ser un verdadero ejemplo de firmeza y carácter, el resto de mis bienes personales y demás beneficio en vida son para Isabella Grandchester Andley…._

….._El control de la Herencia de Isabella estará a cargo de William y Terrence hasta que ella cumpla dieciocho, y anhelo que cada uno de los parámetros dichos en este testamento se cumpla al pie de la letra, sin mas que decir, me despido, con la convicción de que todos los miembros de la familia hallan quedado conformes con esto, y lista para que Dios venga en busca de mi, para ir al mas allá a encontrarme con Anthony Brower Andley, Alistear Cronwell Andley y Candice White Andley a descansar eternamente…._

-tía abuela, tía abuela, ¿en que estabas pensando al dejarle todo a Bella? Es solo una niña, y no es una niña cualquiera, es mi niña consentida – en ese instante entra Neil con dos tazas de café. Albert aun tenía sus dudas en cuanto a Neil, y era hora de aclararlas

-hola tio…, te traje una taza de café

-gracias Neil, tu y yo necesitamos charlar

-¿de que? – el moreno se quedo extrañado, de que quería hablar con el, Albert estaba serio, era extraño en el, cuando lo estaba era porque la cosa era bastante seria, Neil se acomodo en el sillón y se dedico a escuchar al joven patriarca

-hijo…, se que Terry no confía en ti, no me lo ha dicho, pero me lo ha demostrado y tu aseguras que cambiaste, explícame porque?

-tio…, he madurado, ya no el mismo Neil de hace quince años atrás

-si y se que has querido demostrármelo pero para ese cambio debe haber una razón de ser Neil, dímelo, si realmente confías en mi dímelo – Neil se sintió abrumado, los penetrantes ojos azules de Albert lo intimidaron, era algo que el jamás habría hecho, pero se lo dijo

-..- recuerdas el día en que quería que Candy se casara conmigo?

-Neil como no recordarlo, querías que fuese a la fuerza prácticamente, tu sabias que ella amaba a Terry y no me interpongo no se que hubiese pasado

-mi madre me había aconsejado que si me hacia su esposo tendríamos su herencia, y en esa época por ser tu hija, en otras palabras su herencia se valoraba entre los cincuenta millones de dólares..y…, y era la manera mas segura de estar cerca de su dinero pero..

-en otras palabras era por el maldito dinero como siempre Neil – Albert golpeo el escritorio con las manos airado – como me vas a decir que cambiaste y me estas contando lo que tu y tu madre planearon? Es que no tienes vergüenza?

-no he terminado Albert…. Durante un tiempo espié a Candy, cuando salía de su departamento, del hospital, la universidad hasta del departamento de Grandchester no pude evitar sentir.., algo, no lo supe hasta el día que le dije que fuese mi esposa…., me había enamorado de ella, perdidamente, sus ojos, su aroma, su voz todo, era…, como si no existiese nada mas en el mundo.., solo ella y yo

-¿que fue lo que Candy te dijo exactamente? Se que te puso en su lugar por intentar propasarte con ella, pero ¿Qué te dijo?

-Candy me miro con cara de asco, y con toda razón, desde que llego a la familia Eliza y yo la tratamos como una peste, como un ser inferior a nosotros ya que mi madre me había educado de que personas como ella no debían formar parte de nuestro mundo, pero que le iba a hacer…, me había enamorado de ella como un mismo imbécil, intente incluso besarla, tocar sus labios, quería sentir que lo mismo que Grandchester sentía cuando los besaba, pero ella me empujo, y vi en sus ojos su miedo y rabia hacia mi, y reaccione, yo fui el que marco a Candy de esa manera, tal vez si no la hubiese tratado asi…, bueno quien quita me hubiese aceptado

-alli te diste cuenta que Candy no te vio de la forma que querías por tu culpa ¿verdad?

-asi es…, luego de eso y después de que fuiste proclamado el patriarca de la familia, desistí de obligarla a casarse conmigo, pero aun quedaba ese sentimiento, cuando supe de su boda con Terry sentí deseos de asesinarlo, estaba celoso, de que el cumpliera lo que yo no hice y fue enamorarla y tratarla como se lo merecía, después su embarazo, venia una vez al mes a Nueva York para verla caminar en Central Park, caminando de la mano de su esposo, como el besaba su vientre, sentí de nuevo celos, me había aferrado a la idea de que por mi actitud ella nunca seria para mi, la vi y pensé…., es mejor asi, que sea feliz con el, que tengan a su hijo, yo por mi parte, viviré con esa ilusión, la ilusión de que me enamore perdidamente de alguien especial, que fue, el inicio de una nueva vida para mi, dejar las trampas y el odio a un lado y hacer algo bueno por primera vez, pero esa ilusión se rompió en mil pedazos al saber de su muerte, me devasto, yo estaba el día del sepelio

-lo recuerdo.., estabas escondido prácticamente

-si…, escuche los gritos de dolor de Terry, llamaba a Candy a cada momento, como si sus gritos y su dolor la fuesen a traer de vuelta, no se quería despegar de ella en ningún momento, a excepción de cuando fueron a buscar a la bebe, el dolor me invadió completamente, pero mis ganas de cambiar y ser mejor aumentaron…, por ella, por Candy, y cuando vi a Bella por primera vez.., Dios era tanta hermosura, tanta pureza como su madre, esa niña me hizo recordar a su madre – Neil no pudo evitar sonreír – Candy es la causante de que mi mundo haya cambiado drásticamente, tanto para retar a mi propia familia incluso

-Neil.. ¿de verdad estuviste enamorado de Candy todo este tiempo?

-si, por eso me he mantenido al margen con Terry y con ustedes, además la hija de Candy es como un espejo que me hace avanzar cada dia mas – Albert se levanto de la silla y coloco sus manos en los hombros de Neil – sobrino, gracias por ser sincero conmigo, podre partir a Chicago con el alma tranquila entonces, pero te voy a pedir un favor

-lo que sea

-cuida a Bella, cuando regrese de viaje no va a ser lo mismo, debemos sentarnos con ella y explicarle lo de la herencia, de verdad no se que pensaba la tia abuela al dejarle todo a mi niña

-por algo simple, confiaba en ella, en el testamento lo dice todo

-si pero ya recibió la primera amenaza y todo, y sospecho que tu hermana esta detrás de todo esto

-¿Eliza? No.., no lo creo

-pues yo ya no se que creer, solo te voy a decir algo Neil…, amo a Bella como si fuese mi propia sangre y amo a toda mi familia, y te juro que seria capaz de matar por ellos, no por nada fui proclamado el patriarca de la familia a los veinticinco años – la mirada de Albert echaba chispas, pero para el rubio Neil había captado el mensaje, creía en su cambio pero no lo suficiente

-asi lo hare tio, y si es necesario yo tambien luchare por esta familia, lo prometo – Albert sonrió, tenia un aliado – bueno, ya es tarde, hemos trabajado bastante esta noche, deberíamos ir a acostarnos

-esta bien tio, que pases buenas noches – antes de que Neil saliese del despacho recordó algo que lo tenia intrigado desde hace muchos años

-tio que paso el dia del sepelio de Candy?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa Neil?

-ese dia, antes de que Terry fuese a buscar a Bella, hubo una pelea

-¿pelea?...ummm, no, claro que no

-eso escuche, estaban discutiendo ese dia, Archie, Terry y tu, creo que Eleonore tambien estaba allí

-no Neil…, ese dia jamás hubo una pelea, ok, Terry estaba dolido, eso era todo

-no, yo se lo que escuche y eran gritos y discusiones entre ustedes cuatro

-Neil…, no vuelvas a decirle a nadie de esto ok, es personal

-¿entonces si estaban discutiendo ese dia?

-solo te digo que es personal y mas nadie debe inmiscuirse en este asunto, puedes retirarte – dicho esto Neil se retiro del despacho, pero Albert se quedo preocupado observando por la ventana la luna y las estrellas, los recuerdos lo acongojaron, en ese momento estaba preguntándose como estarán Terry y Bella, si se habrían conectado mas, y si estarían conociendo a Candy desde sus ojos.

La mañana había llegado, el fino resplandor ámbar corría por la habitación donde Terry dormía, esta tenia una maraña de cabellos enredados y algunos mechones en su rostro, respiro profundamente y abrazo la almohada, jamás se había sentido tan vivo como ese día, se dio cuenta que era tarde, ya se escuchaba el alboroto de los niños en la mañana, se incorporo y se metió a bañar, dejando que el agua tibia lo refrescase, al salir varias gotas de agua caían por sus largos cabellos, se secaba mientras observaba en el horizonte el maravilloso paisaje campirano, un ambiente alejado de los ajetreos de la gran ciudad limpio, puro y libre de la maldad de los hombres, estar allí era como visitar el paraíso. Antes de que terminara de vestirse alguien toco presurosamente la puerta de este, el la abrió y estaba Zoe muy nerviosa y con lagrimas en sus ojos

-papi, papi, papi Bella esta enferma – esta se aferro a la cintura de Terry fervientemente

-un momento Zoe ¿Bella esta enferma? ¿Qué tiene? Dímelo por favor

-nos levantamos temprano, yo le quite las sabanas para que se despertase, ella se paro de un brinco y en la cama había…., había.. – de nuevo se lanzo a llorar, Terry se estaba poniendo cada vez mas nervioso – Zoe mi amor ¿Qué había en la cama donde Bella dormía? Dímelo con calma

-había manchas de sangre, Bella se asusto y se puso a llorar – Terry capto lo que la pequeña Zoe en su inocencia no sabia, cerro los ojos fuertemente y deseo que en este momento Karen estuviese con el – va…, vamos a hacer algo, Bella va a estar bien entendiste princesa, ve a jugar con los demás niños mientras yo voy a verla

-¿pero va a estar bien papi?

-claro que si, te lo prometo, ve a jugar – la niña salió corriendo por el pasillo, Terry se quedo catatónico, con las manos en su rostro, sabia que algún día le tocaría enfrentar ese momento, pero no creía que fuese así, no sabia con que palabras explicarle a Bella su nuevo cambio, lo cual era una parte de eso de crecer, resoplo y camino rápidamente a la habitación en donde se encontraban los niños. Al entrar se encuentra a la señorita Ponny, a la hermana Maria, a Luna, Lucero y Aracely al lado de Bella que estaba en su cama aun con su rostro en las rodillas sollozando, las manos de Terry sudaban vigorosamente, debía enfrentar la nueva situación, pero ¿como podía? Era un tema para mujeres, el por causalidad sabia los gustos de las mujeres y como cautivarlas, pero en ese momento sintió el mundo venírsele encima, se armo de valor y entro a la habitación lentamente, todas las mujeres presente lo miraron seriamente y Bella se escondió entre sus sabanas, se sentía aterrada todavía, la señorita Ponny se le acerca a Terry cariñosamente

-Terry.., por favor, no la vayas a exaltar, esta todavía muy asustada

-creo que yo tambien lo estaría en una situación así…, señorita Ponny que le voy a decir, no…, no soy experto en esto, Candy si lo era, a ella se le hacia todo tan fácil

-¿y como crees tu que paso su primera experiencia? No estábamos ninguna de nosotras con ella, estaba sola, sin ninguna persona que le explicara el porque de su nuevo cambio, además eres su padre, dale fuerzas, eso debes hacer y no quedarte allí, es hora de que tu tambien crezcas en algunos aspectos – el castaño aun no sabia que hacer, no podía dejar a su hija sola en un momento así, para otras niñas ese es un momento inolvidable, ya que con ayuda de sus madres harían la transición de niña a mujer mas sencilla, pero estaba el, en sus manos estaba esa responsabilidad y debía actuar rápidamente

-..-¿podrían dejarme solo con Bella? – pregunto Terry en voz alta. Todas asintieron, salieron silenciosamente de la habitación, la señorita Ponny antes de salir coloco sus manos en los hombros de Terry mirándolo a los ojos – lo harás bien Terry – diciendo esto la mujer salió de la habitación, el castaño respiro profundamente y camino hacia ella, quien estaba arropada de pies a cabeza, el se sentó a un lado suyo acariciándole la espalda mientras buscaba las palabras correctas

_Todo lo que quiero es que usted entienda,_

_Que cuando tomo su mano, es porque quiero._

_Todos nacemos en un mundo de dudas_

_Pero no hay duda,_

_Me di cuenta de ..._

_Te quiero._

-..-Bella…., yo.., te diré la verdad no soy bueno con estos temas y de verdad temía que este momento llegase…, pero si te sirve, eso es una señal de que ya eres una señorita, mi señorita de trece años– Bella se descubre la sabana de la cabeza mirando a Terry, sus ojos verdes estaban rojos de tanto llorar

-papa.., apoyando a las personas eres pésimo

-lo se, jamás se me dio, a tu madre si se le daba eso y mas

-sabes…., los trece apestan, no entiendo como los catorce podrían ser lo máximo en la vida de una chica

-pues la verdad las etapas de una mujer son algo complicado, sino pregúntale a Karen, a Eleonore y a tu tía Annie, a veces tienden a ponerse algo…., histéricas, si es la palabra que puedo usar

-¿y como era mama?

-ella era mas…, apacible, de vez en cuando estallaba el volcán de su ira debías estar alejado de ella, y a veces soltaba unas cuantas llantinas, eso ultimo lo hacia mucho cuando estaba embarazada de ti

-es complicadilla la vida de la mujer

-pues si, per estoy aprendiendo a conocerlas y a valorarlas mas, sobre todo cuando una linda mujercita es mi hija

-no me hagas sacarte de aquí papa, todavía tengo trece, cuando cumpla los quince si podre decir que soy una mujer completa

-los quince, quince cumplirás el otro año – El acongojamiento de Terry aumento al descubrir que el próximo año su hija cumpliría quince años, la edad mas anhelada por una mujer, dejaría de ser una niña, y el la había visto crecer y verla en ese momento hecha una mujer, pero necesitaba un apoyo principal, el cual tenia nombre y apellido

_Pero necesito tu voz_

_Y la clave para desbloquear todo el amor atrapado en mí_

-si, como pasa el tiempo verdad, hace siete años corría descalza por la casa y jugaba con lodo con mis amigos y de la noche a la mañana crecí y me avente a la vida sin mirar atrás, y a cada paso voy dejando mi niñez atrás

-asi es, todos los seres vivos pasan por etapas así, pero si tienes fe en ti y el apoyo de tus seres queridos todo será para bien – Terry atrajo a Bella hacia si y la abrazo fuertemente para besar sus mejillas, esta no pudo evitar que se le escapasen unas risotadas – vamos a hacer un trato pecosita

-¿asi? ¿Qué clase de trato?

-nos vamos en una semana a Sunville, ese fue el primer hogar de tu madre antes de ser una Andley, pero el resto de viaje que nos queda dejare que me llames Terry

-¿en serio? ¿Qué mosca te pico?

-ninguna, es solo que para mas confianza entre ambos princesa

-pues si estamos en esas de trato, no me llamaras princesa durante todo el viaje ¿trato "Terry"?

-trato hija, ahora vamos a levantarnos, báñate, vístete y sal, quiero que todos vean a mi hermosa hija, la cual cada día se hace una gran mujer

-así serán entonces Terry – Bella abrazo a Terry de nuevo, el nuevo trato estaba sellado, ambos se levantaron y se terminaron de arreglar, después que Bella se alisto el castaño comprendió que ella ya no era su pequeña niña, era su gran mujer, con el mismo porte y arrogancia que el, pero con el mismo corazón y fuerza que Candy.

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les parecio? Fuerte la cosa con Terry no, pobrecito pero que se le hace, es tan básico, pero igual lo amamos, se me olvido darles las gracias por los reviews de "Date My Mom" y "Ángeles y Demonios", me quede impactada \o son un gran publico [reverencia a las FanFictions]**

**Chicas gracias por leerme y estar al pendiente a cada momento, sus reviews son espectaculares, ahora otra Trivia para un papel principal en el próximo capitulo**

**-Significado del nombre Isabella**

**Se que son chicas inteligentes y lo lograran, nos estamos leyendo**


	15. El Mismo Cielo

**Trama: 100% de Mazy**

**Terry: **Me toca decir disclairme y am -_leyendo hojas y sonando robotico_- Espero que todos ustedes esten bien, le perdonen este tiem...

**Archie: **Oh vamos Ter! -_le empuja_- Eres un AMARGADO~ -_se aclara la garganta._ ¡Lectores míos! -_lagrimas falsas_.- lo sé hemos estado de muy muy largas vacaciones, pero hemos regresado una vez más -_cara de fuck yeah-_

**Albert: -**_sonriendo divertido**- **_Bueno, de ante mano pedimos una disculpa por hacerlos esperar, peero como se han dado cuenta, han sucedido una serie de situaciones, en las cuales la escritora colapsa_** -**mirando el bulto que es Mazy-_

**Mazy: **_-hecha un caparazón vacio-_

**Terry: jejeje -**_riendo nerviosamente**.- **_A eso se refería Albert... En fin, ella se ha esforzado, como no tienen idea, de sobre manera, le ha puesto mucho empeño y dedicación, por favor aprecien su trabajo_** -**sonrie-_

**Todos: ¡Claro Territo! :33**

* * *

><p><strong>El Mismo Cielo.<strong>

La experiencia de saber de la vida de Candy era lo más gratificante que Bella podía haber sentido a su corta edad, escuchar tantas historias acerca de ella, reírse de las cosas que hacía, la señorita Ponny y la hermana María bromeaban acerca del enorme parecido de ellas, en especial las pecas. Le contaron las historias de su madre desde que era una niña, como fue su vida, le hablaron incluso de Annie, Bella aun no creía que su adorada tia Annie también era adoptada, Terry sentía tanta paz en aquel hermoso lugar del cual su pecosa le hablo tantas veces, recordó la primera vez que fue a ese lugar, las mujeres lo recibieron atentamente y le atendieron como un hijo más. Era casi perfecto todo para ellos dos. Fue la mejor semana para ambos castaños, una experiencia grata.

Pasada la semana en Nueva York muchos esperaban noticias, Annie se comía las uñas cada vez que revisaba la correspondencia, Albert y Cassie habían regresado a Chicago a cumplir sus obligaciones, pero ellos regresaron con la misma expectativa acerca de cómo estaban los castaños. Era lunes en la residencia Andley en Nueva York, esa mañana Neil tomaba su café lentamente mientras leía el periódico, estaba muy distraído que no vio a la morena que se acercaba a donde estaba

-..-buenos días Neil – le saludo una joven de ojos marrones, el le sonrió amistosamente

-buenos días Patty, ¿Cómo estas?

-muy bien.., - exclamo esta - ¿Dónde están Archie y Annie?

-Annie sigue dormida por lo visto, anoche no se sentía bien, el bebe pateo toda la noche y Archie se fue a la oficina temprano, al pobre hombre lo están explotando

-creo que es el precio de ser un Andley

-si, ya lo creo – respondió Neil viéndola a los ojos, pero algo lo intimido – eeehhh.., Patty, ¿cuanto tiempo estarás en la ciudad?

-no lo se, Karen hablo conmigo, quiere que este presente para la primera presentación de la gira

-pero es en Chicago, y es en un mes, mejor dicho Septiembre 13

-¿esa no es la fecha de….? – Neil la interrumpió

-.. la fecha en que Bella nació y Candy murió

-¿Qué piensa Terry acerca de ello?

-no lo se…, el Duquecito Ingles no me dirige la palabra ni siquiera para preguntar la hora, el no cree que ya deje de ser el Neil Leagan que conoció en San Pablo, es verdad que fui una bazofia durante esa época y que me comporte como un idiota con Candy cuando estaba – el moreno fijo su mirada en un ventanal observando el cielo despejado – no quiere ni siquiera que me acerque a la niña, creo que sabe que soy una amenaza, y mas después de lo que paso el día de la repartición de bienes

-donde Bella quedo como heredera universal no es cierto? – respondió esta acomodándose las gafas

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Karen no sirve para guardar secretos, eso lo certifico

-tienes razón…, Karen es una persona espectacular, pero esta algo "loquita" – rio Neil

-es verdad, no solo aun no entiendo como alguien como Terry puede andar con alguien como Karen.., bueno, no digo como, pareja ni nada por el estilo, son polos opuestos completamente – decía Patty riéndose

-si.., pero por allí dicen que los opuestos se atraen – agrego este riéndose al igual que Patty

-yo no lo creo – Patty agacho la mirada y camino lentamente a la chimenea en donde habían algunos retratos familiares, entre ellos el de un joven castaño con gafas, ella acaricio el retrato y no pudo evitar lagrimear ante la imagen del único hombre que le robo el corazón – Stear era mi pareja ideal, éramos el uno para el otro – suspiro profundamente – aun no creo que ya sean quince años desde que se fue, y lo extraño Neil

-no sé ni siquiera que expresar, es verdad que no me llevaba bien con el tampoco, pero el hecho que muriese de esa manera, es algo que no tiene palabras

-murió defendiendo a su país, era lo que quería, pero a veces pienso que su acto fue egoísta, no pensó en su familia, en su hermano…., en mi

-pues a pesar de que Stear y yo no nos llevábamos bien, en cierto modo pienso que el se fue como un héroe, y que siempre estaba al pendiente de ti, recuerdo como jamás se despegaba de ti en el colegio, tu eras como su respirar

-..-¿en serio lo crees Neil? – pregunto Patty mirándolo a los ojos, el también observo el delicado rostro de Patty, asintiéndole, ella alzo la mirada lentamente, Neil le retiro unos cuantos mechones de cabello lacio de su rostro – Buenos Días Familia! – se escucho desde las escaleras, ambos desviaron sus miradas bruscamente al sentir que Annie bajaba

-..-Hola Annie…, como… ¿Cómo amaneciste esta mañana? – pregunto Patty

-horrible – bufo Annie – el bebe no paro de moverse, cuando deseo que se mueva no lo hace y cuando no si.., creo que es lo que viene encima al entrar a los ocho meses

-¿ocho meses? ¿hoy cumples ocho meses Annie?

-si.., quien lo creería, Archie y yo llevamos mas de doce años buscando este hijo anhelado, parecía casi imposible, pero miren, Dios nos bendijo este año, con Bellancy, como le dice Archie

-¿aun cree que será una niña? – pregunto Neil

-si.., no sé de dónde saco esa idea, pero, yo tengo un presentimiento que me dice otra cosa

-así… ¿crees que será un niño? - exclamo Patty

-la verdad no me interesa lo que sea, solo espero que sea el bebe mas hermoso y saludable, y que será muy amado en esta familia, aunque me gusta Bellancy, suena muy original para una niña, pero también tengo el nombre para un niño

-¿cual? – preguntaron ambos morenos

-el nombre del padre de Archie – Neil sonrió al recordar al señor Cornwel – buena elección Annie, el era un hombre maravilloso, aunque no era muy apegado la tía Joyce y el se la pasaban viajando por todo el mundo, no se podían quedar en un solo sitio aunque fuese un mes, por eso dejaron a Stear y Archie a cargo de la tia abuela, sabían que los dejaban en buenas manos

-y eso no te había caído en gracia en aquella época – agrego Annie

-pues claro que no, no nos llevábamos bien, eso mismo le decía a Patty antes de que aparecieras aquí - Annie le dedico una mirada picara a su amiga, la cual se había sonrojado tremendamente

-si…., eso mismo me estaba diciendo Neil, que no se llevaba bien con los primos Andley

-pues si…, no se llevaba bien con ninguno – susurro Annie frunciendo el ceño – saben, me voy a cambiar, debo llegar a la oficina temprano

-¿hay mucho trabajo con la decoración Annie?

-pues aunque no lo crean si, el señor Wilson quiere prácticamente todo el interior del edificio nuevo, ahorita mismo debo arreglarme para ir a enseñarle unos bocetos que hice

-jamás te había visto tan entusiasmada con algo Annie – agrego Patty sonriendo

-pues si, la verdad me encanta lo que estoy haciendo, además me siento útil

-qué bueno que te sientas así amiga

-si – Annie callo un momento y como por un impulso coloco su mano en su pecho - saben, tengo como un extraño palpito

-¿de que llegaras tarde si no te apresuras? – bromeo Neil

-no.., es de Terry, hace una semana que el mi Bella se fueron y no hemos tenido noticias de ellos

-están bien, son un duo dinámico y se saben cuidar solos

-si lo se Neil pero me preocupan, ¿crees que es fácil saber que andan solos y que algo les puede llegar a ocurrir?

-deja el pesimismo amiga, recuerda que Candy cometió el triple de locuras que ellos dos están haciendo y lo único que trajo consigo fue una rodilla raspada

-si, pero el pensar que a los dos amores de mi amiga les pase algo me aterra, si tan solo tuviera algo que me diga que están bien me quedaría mas tranquila

-descuida.., sabes que Candy anda con ellos, sonríe y no te preocupes, ya se comunicaran – Patty abrazo a Annie fuertemente tratando de calmarla, pero Annie solo esperaba poder saber de ellos…

**Chicago**

-..-Terry date prisa – llamaba Bella a su padre desde fuera de la habitación que este ocupaba, quien al parecer se había quedado dormido ese día se irían del Hogar de Ponny después de una semana llena de emociones, diversión y alegrías extremas, pero ese día continuarían y seguirían su camino

-..-Bella podrías esperar un momento, debo terminar de arreglarme, eres desesperante lo sabias niña

-si.., creo que una u otra vez lo había escuchado, solo muévete, aun tenemos mucho que recorrer, pero primero voy a vencer vencerte, nadie me gana a la hora de jugar ajedrez

-se una buena perdedora hija, admítelo, alguien mas es mejor que tu

-bueno, nadie es mejor que yo memorizando un libro – dijo esta con un tono arrogante

-claro que si.., ese soy yo preciosa, eso lo heredaste de tu apuesto padre

-hay si, miren al rebelde ingles haciendo auges de su lindura – rio, Terry salió de la habitación correteando a Bella, la tomo por la cintura y empezó a reir como una niña pequeña mientras ella jugueteaba con su cabello

-..-tarzan revoltoso – le dijo el

-arrogante – ataco Terry

-ególatra – contraataco Bella

-niña mimada

-un momento Terry ese es tuyo, mama decía que eras no solo un niño mimado, sino un pedante, un arrogante, un grosero y…

-..-ya Bells, no me destruyas tanto

-pues lo lamento – cayo con una media sonrisa sarcastica – oh que rayos no lo lamento

-jajaja, pequeña pecosa eres de temer.., pero bueno ya en serio mi amor, sabes que hoy nos vamos a Sunville ¿verdad?

-si.., vaya esta semana ha sido lo máximo, de verdad aun no creo esto

-yo tampoco preciosa, pero te aseguro que vamos a seguir disfrutándolo, ¿te parece si bajamos a desayunar y a disfrutar un ratito más con los niños?

-seguro Terry – rio esta tomando la mano del castaño. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el comedor, el cual parecía una batalla campal, los niños corrían, saltaban y gritaban, la pobre hermana María corría de un lado a otro tratando de controlar a los niños. Bella había ido a buscar a las gemelas, y el castaño se había quedando a ver la batalla

-..-Mi Dios, niños deténganse.. – decía la hermana exhausta, Terry tomo a un par de niños y los sentó en la larga mesa del salón

-¿se ponen así todo el tiempo? – pregunto Terry

-no.., solo en los días especiales, como sabrás, hoy se van Ary y Nick de aquí

-si lo se.., al fin tienen familia

-así es, y presiento que serán muy felices – exclamo la hermana María levantando a un niño del suelo para sentarlo en una sillita

Entonces…, se siente feliz por ellos? - pregunto Terry

-claro que si, mi corazón se llena de alegría al ver los rostros llenos de felicidad.., aunque quisiera que este año las gemelas tuviesen suerte, siempre intentan llevarse a una, pero nunca a ambas, ellas no quieren separarse

-¿asi se sentían Candy y Annie verdad?

-asi es, no querían separarse, pero aun así ambas deseaban un hogar, Annie se fue, y eso desanimo mucho a Candy, así se pueden sentir Luna o Lue si se separan

-no deseo imaginármelo – dijo Terry apoyándose de una pared observando a los niños que corrían frenéticos por el lugar, y tras el apareció su frenética favorita con sus nuevos amigos y el rubio enyesado

-hola señor Grandchester – dijeron las gemelas al unisonó

-hola Luna, hola Lue – exclamo Terry al ver al par de rubias que venían con Bella y junto a esta estaba Aracely y Nick, en los brazos de este estaba el coati Albino de la que ahora podía decirle su hermana. Terry sentía algo de celos al ver a Nick y a Bella tan juntos, se habían vuelto muy cercanos, sobre todo desde que Nick le había dicho que algún día seria el novio de Bella – Señor Grandchester ¿Cómo amanece? – le pregunta el joven rubio a Terry

-yo perfecto Nick Riccis.., ahora si les puedo llamar por su nuevo apellido verdad niños?

-claro que si señor, aunque mi nueva mama me coloco un nuevo apodo, ya no es suficiente con Ary, ella me dice Arya

-creo que te queda mejor Ary – exclamo Bella tras Ary

-Izzy dime que te quedaras para cuando Nick y yo nos vayamos por favor – decía la chica casi suplicante

-claro que si amiga…, hoy Terry y yo nos vamos después de despedirlos, no te olvidaras de escribirme verdad ¿Aracely Ricci?

-Claro que no Izzy

-ya lo sabes… Te escribiré y tú me escribirás, te di mi dirección

-oh si, ya la memorice Calle Broadway #1634, Nueva York

-eso es – exclamo Bella sonriente – Terry después de desayunar podemos ir al Padre Árbol? Por favor – dijo con esa carita y ese puchero que volvía loco a Terry

-ugh! Soy un alcahueta consentidor– se dijo así mismo, no podía resistirse

-debo agregar eso a tu descripción, dejame analizar – Bella se tocaba la punta de la nariz con mirada traviesa – eres un arrogante, un grosero, un niño mimado y un alcahueta consentidor – todos estallaron en risas

-ahora si, vamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre – gritoneaba Nick. La señorita Ponny se acerca a ellos y ayuda al pequeño rubio a acomodarse en su silla para que el yeso de su pierna no se tropezase con nada. Terry y Bella se sentaron juntos en la mesa con todos los niños, como lo había hecho durante una semana, era maravilloso el momento en el que se sentaron y recitaron las oraciones de agradecimiento y compartían el desayuno, habían risas y gritos en el lugar. Lentamente la fresca memoria de Terry rememoro los momentos que vivió con Candy en ese lugar.

**Flash Back**

_-..-Terry mi amor – grito la rubia sorprendida al verlo llegar a él, dejando caer la escoba que tenía entre sus manos para correr a recibirlo, tenían tiempo separados, el se encontraba de gira en el noroeste del Pacifico y ese tiempo separados parecía una eternidad_

_-mi pequeña pecosa – grito este también, el dejo caer su equipaje y corrió a abrazar al amor de su vida, la estrecho fuertemente a su cuerpo y la beso tiernamente en los labios_

_-te extrañe mucho – le dijo Candy emocionada, ese día decidió pasar el día en el Hogar de Ponny, tenía el día libre en el hospital, la llegada de Terry al orfanato la tomo por sorpresa._

_-yo te extrañe mas..., necesito que me acompañes – Terry tomo la mano de la rubia y corrieron hacia el Padre Árbol. Al llegar Terry no pudo evitar tomar el rostro de Candy entre sus manos y besar sus labios con locura – Te Amo Candy – le decía el susurrándole al oído_

_-¿extrañabas decir que me amabas?_

_-si…, me hacía mucha, pero mucha falta_

_-la próxima vez que salgas de gira me llevaras contigo entonces, así tenga que irme de polizón_

_-¿de nuevo? Ni lo digas pecosa, no quiero pensar ni siquiera que harías_

_-bueno, no me importaría usar un disfraz de Julieta, ni decirle sus cuantas verdades a alguien, hasta enlistarme para ingresar a la guerra – dijo Candy haciendo una reverencia y lanzando besos a Terry_

_-Eso estuvo digno de un premio cariño, cada vez me sorprenden mas tus dotes de actriz- Terry tomo a la rubia de la cintura y se dejaron caer en la hierba fresca_

_-¿Y ahora cual fue la nominación? –pregunto Candy riéndose de su adorado novio y acariciando su cabello_

_-Señorita indefensa que prende el calentador y no se mete a bañar- le respondió Terry_

_-Uy ese es un gran papel… - rio ella mientras Terry le acariciaba los labios con el pulgar – Terry gracias por venir_

_-ni siquiera me paso por la mente que estabas aqui, poco a poco me he dado cuenta que eres medio nómada, no te puedes quedar quieta en un solo sitio pecas_

_-tal vez por eso te enamoraste de mi, y si, soy algo nómada al igual que tu_

_-sabes…, no puedo vivir sin ti, he descubierto, me di cuenta que eres mi respirar, que no soy nadie sin ti pecosa – decía Terry acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de esta_

_-quién lo diría…, hace tres años nos decíamos cuanto nos odiábamos y ahora hemos descubierto que nos podemos vivir el uno sin el otro, ni siquiera una mísera hora_

_-ninguna medida de tiempo podrá apagar lo que siento por mi mona pecas, mi mona Candice White Andley – al final el lo hizo, beso apasionadamente lo labios de Candy con deseo y pasión. Ambos se separaron y se vieron por un momento – esto es peligroso Terry- decía la rubia nerviosa_

_-lo sé, y me contengo, pero no sabes cuánto te anhelo, pero se como calmar las ansias de comerme lentamente a una hermosa rubia pecosa de ojos verdes_

_-¿así? Explícamelo – Candy se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la hierba y el castaño hizo lo mismo que el_

_-cierra los ojos – le dijo Terry con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Candy hizo lo que Terry le dijo y cerró los ojos, el castaño tomo delicadamente una de sus manos y coloco algo redondo con lo que ella jugueteo – ahora puedes abrirlos pecosita – Candy abrió sus esmeraldas lentamente y sonrió al ver lo que tenía entre sus manos, era algo que a ambos les encantaba_

_-oh Terry mi amor, chocolate, eres excepcional – decía ella mientras le quietaba la envoltura al dulce, lo partió en dos y le dio una mitad a Terry, este lo mastico lentamente, pasando su lengua por los bordes de sus labios- delicioso – exclamo Terry sonriente_

_-¿en serio? ¿a que sabe? – pregunto Candy mientras saboreaba el pedazo de chocolate que esta tenia, Terry se acerco a ella y beso sus labios una vez mas_

_-a ti.., sabe a ti_

**Fin Flash Back.**

-..-Terrence Greum Grandchester regresa al planeta tierra – Terry tenia las manos de Bella en el rostro – ¿divagando?

-si... algo Bells – dijo el castaño mirando a los niños, sobre todo al par de gemelas rubias que reían alegremente – que te pasa mi amor?

- quisiera que adoptasen a las gemelas, el próximo año cumplen trece y dicen que es muy difícil que a un adolescente lo adopten

-es verdad, ojala tengan suerte este año y las adopten a ambas

-si.., y a Zoe también

-tienes razón amor, Zoe merece una familia que la ame, una mama tierna, y un papa consentidor

-¿consentidor como tu? uf no hay quien te gane Terry

-seguro mi amor, soy un consentidor excepcional, ahora termina de comer, debemos arreglarnos para hacia donde nos lleva Candy

-está bien..., pero nos podemos quedar un rato mas? Le prometí a Ary y a Nick que nos quedaríamos

-..-Bella no creo que... - Terry intento explicarle algo a Bella, pero ella lo interrumpió

-...por favor Terry, ya me has explicado que un nos queda mucho por recorrer pero acaso Candy no se tomo su tiempo para disfrutar con los demás? Aunque sea un rato mas, por favor, además, solo Dios sabrá cuando regresaremos de nuevo

-Bells yo... – el castaño no lo había pensado, Candy era una persona a la que le encanta disfrutar con los demás, no importaba si tardaba siglos, lo mas importante era disfrutar cada momento, Terry no pudo articular ni una sola palabra, los profundos ojos verdes de Bella lo veían suplicante, en la espera de la respuesta – esta bien mi vida, tal vez salgamos a mediodía – le dijo el castaño guiñándole un ojo

-gracias Terry – la ojiverde le sonrió a su padre, quien se sintió algo abrumado por haberle prometido a su hija quedarse un rato mas. Pero esa no era su mayor preocupación, no sabia que se iban a encontrar en Sunville, el temor principal del castaño era una pelirroja odiosa y el tan solo escuchar su apellido le provocaba temor, sobre todo por Bella, aun no sabia lo que la vida le había deparado, desde que fue concebida por causa del amor de Terry y Candy tenia un destino marcado por el simple detalle de ser una Andley. Pero Terry pensó anticipadamente en todo, le envió un telegrama a Albert para que interviniese, al menos Jane y Elisa le harían caso al patriarca de la familia Andley a pesar de todo. Después de desayunar, los niños fueron jugar al campo, los niños jugaban y se divertían. Terry y Bella terminaban de alistar sus cosas para partir luego de mediodía, pero primero le dieron un ultimo vistazo al Padre Árbol, ambos se recostaron en el césped húmedo a sentir la brisa otoñal de ese lugar pacifico, con sus ojos cerrados ambos empezaron a relatar como fue la experiencia esa semana

-..-la señorita Ponny dice que me parezco a mama en su carácter... ¿Es verdad?

-pues aunque no lo creas las pecas no es lo único en lo que se parecen, eres bastante obstinada, así era tu mama, cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no había poder en el mundo que se lo quitara.., eso me gustaba de ella – dijo Terry mientras jugueteaba con una hoja caída

-¿crees que Candy nos este viendo?

-si, lo creo, pero Bells... ¿Por qué la llamas por su nombre? – le pregunto Terry

-tu me permitiste llamarte por tu nombre, pienso que ella también lo quiso así

-¿lo piensas? ¿Cómo crees que es ella según tu? Isabella – exclamo Terry llamando a su hija por su nombre completo

-según tu, la describes como una mujer de hermosos ojos verdes, idénticos a los míos, de cabello dorado rizado y muchas pecas en el rostro, pero yo pienso que era un verdadero ángel, era capaz de encender una luz en la oscuridad, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, sabes Terry, a veces, mientras duermo, siento que ella baja del cielo y entra a la casa, nos acaricia mientras dormimos, esta con nosotros mientras nos sentamos en la mesa a charlar, comer o estudiar, limpia nuestras lagrimas cuando nos sentimos solos, y estuvo contigo el día del estreno de la obra, cuando planeaste esta maravilla

-¿maravilla? A lo que antes le decías locura le dices maravilla – agrego Terry

-si, ahora es una maravilla – la ojiverde se levanto de la grama y sacudió su vestido de color café y se agarro el cabello en una coleta para después subir ágilmente por el padre Arbol

-Bella.., ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto Terry a esta

-pues que crees? No me voy a ir sin subir a este árbol y dejar la marca Grandchester en alto – Bella subió ágilmente por el robusto árbol, y Terry la siguió. Hubo un momento en el que el resbalo, pero sabía que eso era la falta de practica, ambos treparon hasta llegar a la copa del árbol y encontraron sus miradas en medio de la belleza campirana de Illinois, empezaron a reír

-...- definitivamente, ya estoy viejo para andar con estas cosas, ya no se me da como antes – exclamo Terry respirando profundamente

-¿en serio? No me decías eso cuando corríamos de la tía abuela y nos subíamos directo a los Arboles en Lakewood

-oh si, la señora Elroy era una cascarrabias

-si pero nos quería mucho, a todos, sobre todo al abuelo Albert, o mejor dicho, el Tío Abuelo William, que tiempos aquellos

-oh si preciosa, quien diría que ahora la tia abuela no esta con nosotros

-si.., esta con mama, con el tio Stear, con Anthony… - Terry la interrumpió

-Bells.. ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?

-Candy nombra a varias personas en su diario.., bueno, no me he tomado el tiempo necesario para hojearlo y terminarlo de leer, pero se que Anthony formo una parte importante en su vida antes de que llegases, el fue uno de los que convenció a la tia abuela de que la adoptasen

-tienes razón y sabes…, el hizo las rosas que crecen junto a la tumba de ella

-¿el creo la dulce Candy? Es.., es asombroso, ahora entiendo porque es tan extraño encontrar esa especie de rosa solo en dos sitios, en Lakewood y con Candy.., el la quería mucho verdad

-..-claro que si preciosa, como no la iba a querer.., era su prima, casi su hermana

-pero ella decía que le gustaba y….

-..Bella debemos ir a terminar de empacar – Terry empezó a descender del árbol rápidamente, dio un salto hasta caer al suelo perfectamente de pie, Bella le siguió, salto desde lo mas alto del árbol hasta alcanzar a Terry y le enfrento

-¿sentías celos del difunto?..., si es asi es algo nuevo que no conocía de ti

-no eran celos.., era tal vez que tu madre siempre lo recordaba, lo describía como alguien perfecto que llego al punto de crearle una rosa y colocarle su nombre pero ni ella vio venir lo que le pasaría a ese chico que por hechos del destino se mato en un caballo, y casi se mata ella también

-asi es incluso en su diario dice que llego a confundirte con el, pero no fue asi Terry.., deja de pensar en cosas asi, mama lo hizo por eso te eligio a ti, siempre fuiste tu, sin importar que eras un maleducado, arrogante, rebelde, sarcástico, deprimido, ensimismado, cruel y egocéntrico

-tu también eres asi pecosa

-lo sé, a excepción de lo cruel…, entonces.. ¿Admites que estabas algo celoso de Anthony?

-esta bien, lo admito.., ¿se lo dirás a la prensa acaso?

-no, ya me dijiste bastante información

-genial Bells, ahora, que mas haremos – dijo Terry pasándose la mano por el cabello, fue algo incomodo esa conversación

-eso depende de… - Bella no pudo terminar de hablar, la campana de la capilla del Hogar empezó a sonar, lo que significaba algo – ya llegaron

-vamos rápido, Ary y Nick deben estar muy emocionados – Terry atrajo a su hija hacia si para dirigirse hasta la capilla

-..-sabes, la hermana María me dijo que Candy hacía de todo estuviese a su alcance para que no la adoptasen

-eso no lo dudo, ella y tu tía Annie eran un par de revoltosas – dijo Terry con una sonrisa

-en realidad la tía Annie no era la revoltosa, era mama…, y me acabo de acordar de Luna y Lue, ellas también hacen lo posible para que no las adopten

-al igual que tu tía y tu madre, no quieren separarse por nada del mundo, solo espero que tus amigas tengan suerte de que las adopten a ambas, y que no intenten nada tonto

-apuesto que lo intentaran – susurro Bella acariciando la espalda de Terry y pegándose mas a él - ¿Qué tal una carrera Terry?

-uuummm, no lo se pecosa, creo que.. – Terry empujo a Bella y salió corriendo, Bella se quedo asombrada y corrió tras el – a que no me alcanzas Bella

-eso es jugar sucio Terrence! – le gritaba la castaña con su rostro enrojecido

-no lo hago, simplemente aprovecho mis ventajas – ambos corrían colina abajo, a medida que bajaban tomaban mas velocidad, la brisa ondeaba el cabello castaño de ambos, y las risas de estos era el complemento ideal. Bella poco a poco fue alcanzándolo, Terry se sorprendió – estas haciendo trampa enana – le gritaba el entre risas

-no lo hago, mis piernas son mas largas y soy mas joven que tu – al llegar, Bella se dejo caer al suelo hiperventilando y riéndose. Terry después que ella, respiraba, se dejo caer también. Ambos se miraron y estallaron en risas. Una figura menuda con un bastón en la mano se acerca detenidamente a ellos junto con cuatro personas mas

-es muy divertido verdad chicos – le dice la mujer a estos, quienes se levantan rápidamente del suelo, las cuatro personas que se encontraban con estos les saludan dos de ellos eran los Ricci, las personas que habian adoptado a Aracely y a Nick

-hola señores Ricci – Saludan Bella y Terry a la pareja, quienes saludan de mano a estos

-Terrence.., Isabella, queremos presentarles a Lenore y a Jacob Rizzoli , son unos grandes amigos de nosotros – el señor Ricci hace pasar delante de este a una pareja de rubios de ojos oscuros, se veian por su forma de expresar que eran italianos, en sus rostros había esperanza

– es un placer conocerles – exclamo el castaño apretando la mano del hombre rubio

-usted debe ser el famoso Terry Grandchester verdad? - exclamo la mujer

-si, el mismo que viste y calza – exclamo Terry con una enorme sonrisa – y esta es mi hermosa hija, Bella. –la pareja saludo a la joven ojiverde, y esta también les saludo

-Hola ¿acaso vienen a adoptar?

-claro que si, los Ricci los trajeron desde Italia para que observasen a los niños del Hogar – agrego la señorita Ponny

-Dalia nos había dicho que habían logrado adoptar dos niños aquí en América, hoy vienen a vivir con ellos, y pensamos que si ellos tuvieron esa oportunidad nosotros tambien – exclamo la mujer

-espero que asi sea Lenore – dijo la señora Ricci- por cierto Señorita Ponny, podemos entrar ya a ver a los niños, les hemos traído unos presentes

-claro señor Ricci, se que los niños estarán felices de verlos - las dos parejas se dirigieron hacia la casona, la señorita Ponny vio a los castaños – pueden venir, saben que los niños no muerden

-eso lo sabemos Señorita Ponny, de verdad podemos entrar, porque tengo miedo de que alguien le guste mi hija y la quiera adoptar – bromeo Terry quien recibió un codazo de Bella, el no pudo evitar reírse al igual que la señorita Ponny, Bella se había puesto roja por el comentario de Terry.

-..-descuida Isabella, tu padre no dejara que te lleven – le dijo la señorita Ponny guiñándole el ojo – ahora si, entremos antes que los niños derrumben el hogar son su energía – ambos castaños siguieron a la mujer. Ese dia era de alegrías, los Ricci les habían traído a los dos chicos sus atuendos para irse, estaban muy emocionados. Nick estrecho su mano con la de su nuevo padre y Ary no pudo evitar lanzársele a su nueva madre y abrazarla, Bella sintió un especie de nudo en la garganta cuando vio esa escena, le recordó la sensación que tuvo a los seis años, necesitaba llorar en ese momento, pero era muy orgullosa, trago sus lagrimas para que no se le viese débil en ese momento, pero la verdad era que ella tenia el anhelo de una madre que la abrazara y besara sus sonrosadas mejillas. Anhelaba a Candy.

-¿te llamas Isabella verdad? – le pregunto una mujer a la ojiverde

-si señora – respondió secamente

-necesito preguntarte algo…, es sobre el par de gemelas que están afuera

-Luna y Lue?

-¿asi se llaman? – pregunto la mujer

-si.., ¿pasa algo con ellas?

-ellas…., se parecen a mi hermana gemela y a mi

-a su hemana gemela?

-si.., se llamaba Leila, ella murió cuando teníamos quince años – exclamo la mujer sollozando – me acercas a ellas por favor?-le pidió esta, a lo cual Bella acepto, la dirigió con el par de hermanas que la vieron sorprendida

-Luna, Lue.., la señora quiere charlas con ustedes

-con nosotras? – dijo una de ellas

-si…, las dejo solas – diciendo esto Bella se alejo de ellas. Algo en su corazón le decía que la oportunidad de esas niñas había llegado. Sonrió y salió corriendo, hacia Terry, quien charlaba amenamente con la Hermana Maria y la señorita Ponny

-..-Terry.., Terry.., Terry por favor sígueme ya! – le exclamo Bella tirándole de un brazo al castaño

-Bella hija, recuerda que es mala educación interrumpir mientras los adultos hablan, la tia Abuela te reprendía eso siempre

-al diablo con los modales Terry

-Isabella Candice Grandchester, cuida tu lenguaje

-perdón.., pero por favor ven ya, tengo que decirte algo

-señoritas.., me permiten un momento – le dice Terry a las mujeres

-por supuesto – le responden estas. Ambos se dirigen fuera la casona y allí Bella le dice lo que ocurrió

-los Rizzoli vienen a adoptar…, y creo que se decidieron por la gemelas

-¿Por qué lo dices preciosa?

-porque lo vi en los ojos de esa mujer.., me.., me dijo que ella también fue gemela y que perdió a su hermana, al ver a Luna y a Lue era como revivirse a ella y a su hermana…, a…., acaso no lo entiendes?

-claro que lo entiendo Bella., pero no entiendo porque te pones asi? – le pregunto Terry con el rostro de ella entre sus manos

-yo…, no lo se, es esa…, sensación, ese nudo en la garganta que..

-..-sentiste a los siete años – respondió Terry secamente

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-lo escribiste tu misma Bella…, la carta a tu madre, como nos consideras a todos, donde te preguntabas donde estaba Candy, lo de estudiar Medicina en Cambridge…, todo eso lo plasmaste en una hoja y lo guardaste en el libro que Eleonore te regalo – dijo Terry mirándole a los ojos

-no debiste leer eso…, es parte de mi privacidad – los ojos de Bella empezaron a cristalizarse lentamente. No podía aguantar las ganas de llorar, era demasiada presión

-..-y no dijimos que nos íbamos a apoyar el uno al otro? Demuestra que confías en mi Bella, ahora respira profundamente y dime.., ¿escribiste eso por miedo a mi reacción? – la ojiverde asintió a la interrogativa de Terry. El la abrazo fuertemente y ella derramo un par de lágrimas que las limpio bruscamente, Terry tomo su mano y deposito un tierno beso

-yo jamás me hubiese enojado hija.., más bien hubiese buscado la manera de entenderte

-¿lo dices en serio?

-claro que si…, hija, prometes que confiaras en mi? Recuerda que la palabra de un Grandchester vale oro

-lo prometo…, palabra de Grandchester – le dijo Bella, quien se puso de puntitas para besar las mejillas de Terry –BELLA! BELLA! – gritaron un par de voces emocionadas

-¿Qué pasa pequeñas revoltosa? – pregunto Terry a estas, estaban lagrimeando, pero no eran lagrimas cualquieras, era de felicidad

-podrían decirnos Lucero y Luna Rizzoli? – exclamo Luna

-uste….des.. – ambos castaños no lo podían creer, los ojos de las rubias lo dijeron todo

-fuimos adoptadas! – Gritaron ambas – las dos…, es el dia mas emocionante de mi vida – gritaba Lucero

-..-corrección hermana, de nuestras vidas – le corrigió Luna mientras la abrazaba. La oportunidad se dio y al fin el deseo se cumplió. Terry había tenido la oportunidad de ver como los niños del Hogar de Ponny se regocijaban al verse atendidos por mujeres tan buenas como la señorita Ponny y la Hermana María, y cuando alguien decidía darles una familia, esa sonrisa en sus rostros se contagiaba. Abrazo a su pequeña fuertemente, porque ella estaba allí para presenciar la alegría de otros

_Aunque es el mismo cielo y es el mismo sol_

_son las mismas calles pero yo no soy_

_no soy el mismo._

_Y como un turista puedo caminar_

_descubriendo cosas nuevas al andar_

_por que estas conmigo._

Terry y Bella entraron a la casona y observaron a los Rizzoli llorando de felicidad, sobre todo a la mujer, quien relato el porqué había venido hacia América con su esposo, no solo para darle una familia a un niño sin Hogar, sino para recordar el lugar donde había nacido junto con su hermana, precisamente fue en Chicago, en la ciudad en donde había iniciado Candy. El lugar era pura felicidad, las religiosas prepararon un gran banquete para celebrar la adopción de sus miembros más grandes, todos celebraban el amor ese dia y provocaba quedarse y sentir la alegría de todos, pero ambos castaños debían continuar su viaje a través de los pasajes de Candy. Tanto Terry como Bella se despidieron amorosamente de las mujeres que los atendieron durante una semana completa, Bella se despidió de cada uno de los nuevos amigos que había hecho, y prometió algún día volver a visitarlos, y Ary, Nick y las gemelas también lo prometieron, regresar al Hogar de Ponny algún día.

-Vayan con Dios Terrence – le dijo la señorita Ponny abrazando a Terry y a Bella juntos

-pídale a Dios que nos lleve con bien y que cada dia que nos quede por delante sea para gozarlo al máximo – agrego Terry besando la frente de la anciana

-Bella.. te recomiendo que le hagas caso a tu padre, no lo hagas rabiar, a tu madre le encantaba

-lo se… así como ponerse apodos y eso, pero eso no fue parte de mis encantos – rio Bella mientras se colocaba su boina y estrechaba la mano de Terry – gracias por todo Señorita Ponny y Hermana María

-no.., gracias a ti.. Isabella, la que Ama a Dios…, cuídate mucho mi niña – decía la hermana María abrazándola

_Por que estas conmigo empiezo a descubrir_

_las cosas sencillas que antes no viví._

-..- ¿seguros que no quieren que los llevemos? – pregunto el señor Ricci a los castaños

-creo que mejor caminaremos, cualquier cosa tomamos un aventón, así es mas interesante – rio Terry, despidiéndose del Hogar de Ponny con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, tomado de la mano de su hija

-hacia donde vamos ahora preciosa? – le pregunto Terry a esta, quien saco de su mochila el diario de Candy

-hacia Sunville, el inicio de todo, el inicio de Candy – rio esta estrechándose mas al torso de Terry. Durante el trayecto a pie hicieron varias paradas, Sunville no estaba cerca, eran algunos kilómetros a pie, pero con ese par juntos las cosas eran diferentes, la risa los invadía a cada momento, la fresca brisa los acompañaba, revolviendo sus largos cabellos y dando a relucir esa chispa natural que ambos poseían. El clima perfecto, la compañía perfecta, todo era como lo esperaban, Terry estaba alegre, era una alegría que no había sentido desde hacia catorce años, su corazón estaba sanando. A medida que avanzaban el sentía que el viento le hablaba, pero no era cualquier voz, era la voz de ella, de Candy

_La voz del mar y las estrellas que hablan tanto de ti_

_la voz que grita en el silencio que me quieres aquí_

_cerca de ti._

_El beso tuyo y cada gota que me moja al andar_

_la luz que fluye en el sonido de un pequeño al llorar._

_Me haces vivir, me haces reir, y respirar._

-..-Terry.., ¿crees que este con nosotros en este momento? – le pregunto Bella a Terry

-¿Quién hija?

-ella…., Candy ¿crees que este con nosotros, en este momento?

-claro que si hermosa, esta y siempre estará, aunque no puedas verla, solo cierra tus ojos, y la veras – ella cerro sus ojos y se la imagino corriendo en el campo con sus dorados rizos ondeando con el viento y sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando tan intensamente como el sol y con una sonrisa susurraba su nombre– la veo

-asi es.. Bella.. esta con nosotros

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Cancion...  
><strong>

***El mismo Cielo – Marcela Gandara**

* * *

><p><strong>Albert: <strong>¡Gracias por tu trabajo Mazy -_reverencia-_

**Mazy: -**_deja de ser un caparazón vacio_.**- Gra-Gracias.**

**Terry: -**_entrando muy galante**- **_Bueno, una vez más estamos aquí. Han pasado muchas situaciones, pero nos alegra una vez más el poder seguir aquí en su pantalla, leyendo las disparatadas que hace cada uno de nosotros-sonrojado

**Todos: awwwwwwwwwwww**w **-**_derrame nasal.-_

**Terry: -**_sonrie docilmente-_

**Todos: O.o ¿docil? -**_fantaseando-_

**Terry: **_Queremos darles las gracias, y les pedimos paciencia, Mazy JAMAS abandonaría una historia sin un buen motivo, y si ella se comprometio a terminarlo, tenganlo por seguro que lo hara_

**Mazy: -**_asiente, asiente-_

**Mazy y Terry: **_abrazados como hermanos (?)-_ Nos leemos en el siguiente cap! comentarios en reviews!


	16. Conociendo el Infierno

**Holitas..., he regresado, habia dicho que actualizaria ayer, pero el **** de internet no queria funcionar, ahora si, continuemos con los dos castaños favoritos un suceso que complicara las cosas**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 16<strong>

**"CONOCIENDO EL INFIERNO"**

* * *

><p>El joven patriarca de la familia Andley se encontraba en su despacho, organizando unos papeles con el abogado de la familia, George Johnson, el estaba encargándose de el manejo de los asuntos familiares, en especial la herencia de Bella, el joven rubio se rascaba la cabeza de la desesperación, ¿Por qué la tía abuela le cedió todo a Bella?<p>

– _Seguro que vio algo especial en mi pequeña pecosa, mi niña ¿Cómo estará?_- se preguntaba el mentalmente

-..-William ¿estas bien? – le pregunto el hombre a Albert

-oh si…, estoy bien, solo estoy divagando – le exclamo pasando su mano por su nuca

-bien.., firma este documento y así el banco empezara con los tramites, al cumplir Isabella los dieciocho podrá disponer de la herencia, mientras tanto, solo usted y Terrence tienen acceso

-si, gracias George, hey, lograste contactarte con los García?

-oh si señor, aunque tuve que mentir un poco

-¿Qué les dijiste? – pregunto el rubio sorprendido, George no era de mentir, y cuando lo hacia era por una buena causa – les dije, que la señorita Candice Andley iría de visita

-George por Dios ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabes perfectamente que…. – Albert no podía ni siquiera decirlo – que Candice Andley ya no existe

-no he mentido, además si existe una Candice Andley, pero en un segundo plano – la sonrisa de George era de satisfacción, tomo un pedazo de papel y escribió algo, pudo el pedazo de papel a Albert y allí pudo entenderlo todo

-Como no me había dado cuenta, de verdad eres un genio George – sonrió el rubio al ver lo escrito – "Isabella **Candice** Grandchester **Andley**" – bien pensado, y cuanto a Sunville….

-yo me encargare de eso, el señor Terrence me escribió hace dos días y quiere que, bueno los acompañe, la verdad si yo fuese el tampoco me gustaría estar cerca de los Leagan – bufo el hombre. Un leve toquido se escucho en la oficina – adelante- respondió Albert, en la puerta, una melena rojiza se asoma tímidamente

-..-Cassie.., pasa pequeña – le dijo Albert haciéndola pasar ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-puedo hablar con usted a solas Señor Andley? – le pregunto ella con su mirada a gachas

-creo que me retiro, ¿lo veré para recibir a los Grandchester?

-por supuesto George, puedes retirarte – consiguientemente el hombre sale de la oficina, el joven patriarca le cede asiento a la joven pelirroja, la cual estaba muy preocupada, pero el intento animarla

-..-mira lo que he conseguido pequeña – el rubio saca de su saco un sobre amarillo y se lo entrega a la chica, esta al abrirlo se lleva la sorpresa de su vida

-las fotografías del estreno de la obra! – Exclama sorprendida - ¿Cómo las consiguió señor?

-sabes que ser un Andley tiene sus ventajas

-eso mismo dice Bella – dice Cassie mientras observa detenidamente las fotos – vaya, en esta foto sale muy elegante, usted y Karen hacen una linda pareja – el comentario hizo sonrojar a Albert, una de las fotos era de él y Karen, se veían muy elegantes juntos

-¿eso crees Cass?

-claro, y sabe que mas.., se vería muy hermoso si usted intenta cortejarla

-de…que.. –Albert titubeo ante la idea de la pequeña pelirroja – eres una pequeña inventadora Cassie Farrow

-pero a poco no.., ella es una mujer joven, independiente, agregando que es famosamente reconocida en el mundo teatral y usted es un gran hombre de negocios, joven, el patriarca de la familia Andley, agregando que es rubio y muy apuesto

-y que me quieres decir con eso? Próxima mejor actriz de América.. – dijo el rubio enarcando una ceja

-que debería invitarla a salir, conózcala más a fondo ¿o qué? Le tiene miedo a Karen Claise?

-miedo no esta en mi vocabulario pequeña? – le dijo pellizcándole una mejilla

-pero dígame? Lo pensara?

-lo pensare pequeña.., lo pensare, por cierto ¿de que era lo que querías hablar conmigo? - pregunto Albert a esta, ella respiro profundamente, frunciendo el ceño -¿Qué te ocurre pequeña? ¿Dorothy te ha regañado?

-no..., es solo que… ¿Cuándo llegan Bella y su papa?

-mínimo hoy tal vez en un par de horas si no hubo retraso alguno – dijo este revisando su reloj

-¿a la casa de los Leagan? – pregunto ella temerosa

-si…, aunque quisiera llamar a Neil para que los guiara en aquel lugar, el lo conoce mas que a la palma de su mano, paso mas de treinta años allá ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-es que…, tengo miedo – los ojos marrones de Cassie eran de puro terror

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tienes miedo?

-cuando estaba en Nueva York Bella y yo fuimos a dar un paseo al Central Park, había mucha.., mucha gente, nos tropezamos con la hermana de Neil Leagan

-¿Cómo dices Cassandra? – exclamo el rubio llamándola por su nombre completo, a el casi le da un infarto al escuchar eso - ¿y qué les dijo?

-nada..., ni siquiera se acordaba de mi, pero a Bells…, la veía mucho, la mataba con la mirada, pero le dijo algo

-¿Qué le dijo?

-le dijo Candy y le dijo que se parecía mucho a alguien que ella conoció en el pasado, sobre todo por el color de sus ojos

-por el amor a Dios.., ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? Saben perfectamente que no pueden hablar con extraños

-porque no queríamos preocuparles.., lo.., lo siento señor Andley

-Cassandra, escúchame – el coloco las manos en los hombros de la chica - en este momento las cosas no son tan sencillas que digamos, mejor dicho, no serán como antes, hay grandes cambios en esta familia

-¿cambios? ¿Por eso había guardaespaldas el día de la presentación?

-si.., por eso te pido, que cuando Bella este aquí se cuiden mucho, jamás se separen pero lo más importante, no dejes que Eliza las vea, prométemelo Cassandra

-lo prometo señor Andley – mientras Cassie estaba vuelta un mar de confusión

-señor…, déjeme acompañarlo, quiero estar para recibir al señor Grandchester y a mi amiga.., por favor – le suplico esta. Albert no pudo negarse, accedió a que Cassie lo acompañara

-..- esta bien Cass, avisémosle a tu mamá para que no se preocupe, aprovecha, ve a cambiarte mientras yo la convenzo - sentía el peso del mundo en sus hombros, el silencio invadió el lugar en cada rincón, salieron ambos de la oficina para avisarle a Dorothy que saldrían un rato. La mujer se encontraba en la cocina cuando estos entraron

-hola Dorothy, huele bien ¿Qué preparas? – le pregunto el rubio a esta

-es mi especialidad señor Andley, pastel de carne con puré – le dijo esta con una sonrisa

-Dorothy, te he dicho mil veces que me digas Albert, no es necesario tanta formalidad

-pues lo lamento señor pero no puedo dejar de verlo como el patriarca de la familia, además si la señora Elroy estuviese con vida me retaría si me escuchase llamándolo por su nombre

-pues para tu mala suerte ella no esta, asi que no tienes excusas, o me dices Albert o despreciare tu fabulosa comida, y no creo que te agrade matarme de hambre – exclamo con una sonrisa de medio lado el rubio, Dorothy se mordió el labio inferior y lo miro resignada

-esta bien, pero al menor déjeme decirle señor Albert

-te lo permitiré…, pero ahora – dijo mientras tomaba una manzana de la mesa y le daba un mordisco

-..- estoy lista señor – gritaba Cassie quien llego corriendo a la cocina, se había puesto un sencillo vestido color café y traía en sus manos un gorro que Dorothy había hecho con sus propias manos

-¿me puedes explicar a donde vas tan bonita Cassandra? – le pregunto Dorothy a su hija

-voy a salir con el señor Andley, mama.., a hacer unas vueltas – divago buscando las palabras correctas

-unas vueltas – Dorothy sabia que en las palabras de Cassie había alguna "mentirilla" que no quería que supiera – y ¿A dónde van se puede saber? – pregunto esta

-Cassie me va a acompañar solamente.., es cerca de Sunville

-ok.. vayan con cuidado pero eso si, los quiero para el almuerzo a los dos, son como niños lo sabían?

-claro que si mami, todo el tiempo nos lo dices – le dijo Cassie a su madre, esta se dirigió a la pequeña pelirroja para arreglarle el cabello dejándolo oculto con el gorro

-asi esta mejor, cuida al rubio presente aquí mi niña, no dejes que se meta en problemas – le guiño un ojo a la chica

-esta bien mami.., adiosito

-gracias Dorothy, prometo traértela completica – le dijo el rubio en son de broma

-eso espero – musito esta viendo como ambos partían de la residencia, se dispuso a regresar a sus labores, mientras cocinaba un vaso se cayó misteriosamente de uno de los estantes. La pelirroja se extraño de eso, se dispuso a limpiar los restos de cristal, esta se corto un dedo –algo no esta bien aquí-susurro, algo le decía que no todo estaba bien, recordó las historias que su abuela le contaba sobre señales cuando algo malo va a suceder, bufo ante ese pensamiento

-que tonterías Dorothy – se dijo a si misma, se rio incluso por el pensamiento mas estúpido que pudo tener, termino de recoger en cristal roto y continuo con sus labores.

Mientras tanto Terry y Bella se encontraban en una encrucijada esperando un aventón, Bella estaba sentada bajo un árbol que daba una sombra refrescante leyendo y Terry intentaba pedir aventones, pero no se le daba bien

-..- ¿esta seguro que no quieres que te ayude?

-por supuesto mi amor, muy seguro, aunque no creo que aguante el calor – exclamo quitándose una gota de sudor de la frente

-te vas a poner mas tostado que un pretzel* – rio a lo bajo

-si no me puse cuando fue la gira en Florida aquí menos pecas – bufo el castaño, caminando hasta donde estaba Bella, se sentó al lado de ella, recostando su cabeza en las piernas de esta

-mi pequeña pecosa estas mas fría que un cubo de hielo, me provoca quedarme así, un buen rato – dijo mirando a Bella quien le acariciaba su melena castaña, se recogió el cabello para refrescarse

-vaya que calor.., ¿será que Candy tuvo que aguantarse esto?

.me imagino que si, aunque esto es nada en comparación con lo que le paso durante su vida, tuvo que aguantar infinidades de problemas, por eso me di cuenta que ella era.., diferente a todas las chicas que conocí en mi vida

-¿y que soy yo señor Grandchester? ¿Una más del montón?

-tú eres un hibrido de un rebelde mimado y una pecosa entrometida, eres única en tu especie – le dijo tocándole a punta d ela nariz a esta – me alegra saberlo

-¿Qué te alegra amor? – le pregunto Terry a Bella

-que nací del amor de dos rebeldes sin causa, no me quiero imaginar si ustedes no hubiesen estado juntos

-tu… - Terry titubeo y empezó a sudar frio, un mal recuerdo paso por su mente, tal vez el que pudo haber arruinado su vida y la de Candy para siempre – tu no existieras

-pero Candy estaría aun aquí Terry, a veces pienso como serian las cosas serian diferentes si ella estuviese aquí, vaya, la vida en la casa sería de lo más alocada, tu y Candy tomando te yo, por supuesto en la misma situación de Cassie, con dos hermanitos pequeños, dos rubios para ser exactos, como ella y de ojos azules como los tuyos, yo a tendría una madre con quien pelear

-de que hablas pecosa? – le dijo Terry riéndose

-soy la única chica en la escuela que no tiene una madre con quien pelear a los trece años, tendría a esa madre que me dirija en mis años locos, tu tendrías a tu eterna amante fiel, Albert tendría a su cómplice, Annie a su hermana y la señorita Ponny y la hermana María tendría su presencia, seriamos felices, todos – Terry se incorporo y estrecho a Bella a su cuerpo, la abrazo muy fuerte, tan fuerte como el día que quedo entre sus brazos, como el día que despidió a Candy, beso su cabeza infinidades de veces

-..- hay que aprender a amar lo que es bueno para uno, a pesar de que duela Bells

-sí, pero el dolor es algo que ni el tiempo puede curar, pero espero que con lo que estamos haciendo se pueda apaciguar – Bella se levanto de del suelo y camina hacia la orilla del camino, estaba recogiendo su cabello en una coleta para luego ocultarlo colocándose su boina. Terry medito cada palabra de ella, la lucha interna del corazón de Bella se hizo reflejar en el exterior

-Bella, a pesar de todo la oportunidad de jugar esta en pie

-que quieres decir con eso? – pregunto la ojiverde mirando a su progenitor

- que el dolor te permite levantarte ante el mundo y luchar ante la adversidad, su eres fuerte y amas con pasión nada te detendrá

-tus palabras son un gran aliento para mi Terry.. – exclamo la chica guiñándole un ojo. Un coche se veía venir a toda velocidad, Bella levanto su brazo con el pulgar levantado esperando que el auto se detuviera. Y así fue, al auto se detuvo, era un camión de carga, pero el conductor se sorprendió al verla

-..-Santa mi Madre!... – exclamo el hombre al verla, se quedo muy sorprendido. Terry se levanto del suelo y camino hacia ella, el también se sorprendió al ver al hombre que venia junto con dos adolescentes iguales a el

-mi madre…, papa es Terry Grandchester..., definitivamente es el mejor día de mi vida – gritoneaba una chica dentro del auto

-Rosalie Stevenson compórtate – le regaño su padre. Ese apellido le sonó a Terry

-..-¿Stevens? ¿Thomas Stevens?

-si.. – exclamo el hombre mirándolo

-vaya, los años te han sentado muy bien – bromeo Terry. Al fin recordó al castaño

-Terrence! – exclamo saliendo del camión – por Dios mírate, jamás creí volver a verte, Rose, Tim! – llamo el moreno a los dos jóvenes que estaban junto a el – ellos son mis hijos, Rosalie y Timothy Stevens – presento este a sus hijos

-es un placer, y he aquí a mi hija, Bella – presento el castaño a la chica

-cuando la vi pensé que era Candy que se estaba vengando de mi por las veces que le hacía rabiar, el Karma! Fue lo primero que pensé – bromeo - ¿y a donde se dirigen?

-a Sunville – articulo Terry

-castigo de Dios! – articulo Tim con ironía

-¿castigo de Dios? ¿Tan malo es Sunville? – pregunto Bella

-Sunville no es malo..., es un lugar hermoso, grandes mansiones y hermosos jardines, pero como todo lugar, siempre tiene su lugar podrido, nada es perfecto – dijo Rosalie sarcásticamente

-Rose ya basta.., si quieren los llevamos hasta allá

-en serio? – pregunto Terry sorprendido

-en serio, vamos, pero tendrán que ir atrás con las pacas de heno – dijo señalando la parte de atrás del camión

-no importa.., de verdad gracias – dijo Terry. El tomo las dos maletas que el y Bella cargaban y subieron al camión, este acelero y tomaron el camino largo hacia Sunville, no pudieron tener tanta suerte encontrar a alguien que fuese a Sunville y que mucho menos fuese uno de esos chicos que se crio con Candy. Tom miro a la parte de atrás del camión, recordó cuando él y su padre encontraron a Candy justo en ese camino, se dirigía al infierno de su vida, en su mente retumbo la frase que su padre le dijo a la rubia para darle fuerzas -"_pase lo que pase no debes llorar_" – al igual que muchos Tom se sorprendió del gran parecido físico de la chica con Candy, dos gotas de agua exactamente, para el eso era sorprendente

-..-Oye Terry, ¿Cuántos años tiene la pequeña? – le pregunto Tom al ojiazul

-trece, en Septiembre cumplirá catorce – musito

-Septiembre…, bueno, falta poco, menos de un mes y dos semanas aproximadamente – exclamo sonriente – a esta edad tu madre era mas alta que tu

-¿usted conoció a mi madre?

-claro, nos criamos juntos desde niños, ella era una revoltosa y yo era la victima de sus bromas

-es entonces el tan famosos Thomas que nombraban la señorita Ponny y la hermana María verdad?

-si…, ese mismo, vaya…, sabes bastante, oye Terry ¿Cómo esta mi bombón preferido?

-¿Annie? Pues te dire que tu bomboncito esta súper.., pero súper relleno, y nacerá a principios de Octubre – le respondió Terry con una sonrisa picara

-¿en serio? Woah que sorpresa, tendrás que decirle pronto la visitara el futuro padrino de su bebe no dejara de olvidarla – rio fuertemente el moreno – haaa…, estoy seguro que Candy seria la madrina mas feliz de la existencia

-si.., la madrina mas loca y emocionada de la vida, y bueno.., te imaginaras cuanto adoraba a los niños – dijo mirando a Bella que escuchaba atentamente la conversación de ambos hombres, los otros dos adolescentes sonreían con las anécdotas de su padre. Durante máximo hora y media Thomas relato los que fueron los mejores días de su vida antes de ser un Stevens y como convivió con Candy y Annie, a las que el considero como sus hermanas, Terry reía y se sorprendía con cada nuevo hallazgo que lo dejo boquiabierto y le sacaba grandes sonrisas, de sus ojos azules se notaba una chispa de felicidad casi extinta que estaba cobrando vida

-..-todo esto me parece casi irreal, entonces usted fue quien las encontró esa noche nevada de Diciembre – dijo Bella sorprendida

-asi es pequeña y les puedo decir un secreto…, ella fue la quien me enseño a enlazar – dijo sonrientemente

-¿Cómo dices Padre? – Exclamo el hijo menor de Tom - ¿una chica te enseño a enlazar? creía que habías aprendido con el abuelo

-en parte..., pero Candy, la madre de Bella me dio sus trucos y creo que me dio varias palizas también si mal no recuerdo – todos rieron en ese momento. Terry conoció cosas que ni el creía que ella había hecho, sabia que era ruda, el fue victima de sus rabietas en varias ocasiones, pero no sabía a que punto para llegar a pelear con un niño que la doblara en tamaño y fuerza

-..-definitivamente.., mi mona pecas cada día me llega con nuevas sorpresas

-¿mona pecas? – articulo Bella enarcando una ceja

-es uno de tantos apodos que ella tenia, se la pasaba montada en los arboles, parecía una mona, de allí el apodo, muchos, así como los que tu tienes

-"princesa" y "angelito" creo que ninguna de las dos va en mi manera de ser Terrence – esta le sonrió y le saco la lengua a el castaño, quien también la imito

-ustedes dos parecen mas los mejores amigos que un padre y una hija, genial

- así parece Rosalie, ustedes dos se llevan muy bien…, siempre creí que eras un padre de lo mas de celoso, pero creo que me equivoque – bufo Tom

-pero es verdad, y lo que digo es cierto, parecen los amigos mas grandes que haya visto en el siglo XX – dijo la morena observando a su hermano quien asentía todo lo dicho por su hermana mayor

-pues estas en lo cierto Rosalie… - agrego Bella tomando la mano de Terry – el es mas que mi padre, es mi hermano, mi amigo y mi confidente, no hay nadie mejor que el – Terry estaba mas sonrojado que de costumbre al escuchar las palabras de Bella hacia el, el ojiazul ya las había leído en la carta de esta, pero jamás las había escuchado salir de los sonrosados labios de la chica de mirada verduna. Tomo las dos manos de su hija y las beso efusivamente

-y usted señorita es la niña mas hermosa, mas tierna y me siento orgulloso de que sea mi hija – musito mientras seguía besándole las manos, tanto Tom como sus hijos sonrieron al ver la tierna escena de amor y cariño entre Terry y Bella. El paisaje empezó a cambiar, grandes mansiones y vistos jardines se veían por doquier, justo como Tim lo describió

-..-Vaya…, es hermoso – fue lo único que Bella pudo articular

-si.., muy hermoso – agregaron Rosalie y Tim a la vez

-ese es el coche de Albert – susurro Terry - Tom déjanos en esa encrucijada, donde esta el coche negro estacionado – le pidió este

-¿estas seguro que no quieres que los lleve directamente a…., ese lugar?

-muy seguro Thomas – este se estaciono junto al coche que se encontraba en el lugar, los dos castaños se bajaron del coche junto con Thomas, quien saludo a Albert quien esperaba a los Grandchester con ansias - muchas gracias, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco - agradeció Terry estrechando la mano de Tom

-..no hay de que Terry, recuerda esto que te voy a decir, la familia del Hogar de Ponny siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para tu familia en general, buena suerte - exclamo este dirigiéndose a Bella, ambos estrecharon sus manos, pero este se acerco a su oído para susurrarle algo

-fue un enorme placer conocerte Bella eres idéntica a tu madre, fuerte, valerosa y testaruda pero ten en cuenta esto que te voy a decir, lo tendrás que poner siempre en práctica, pase lo que pase no debes llorar, no permitas ni siquiera que tu padre te vea llorar pequeña pecosa – le dijo Tom usando las mismas palabras que su padre adoptivo utilizo con Candy una vez

-..-asi será señor Stevens, gracias por todo – esta beso la mejilla del moreno, quien se dirigió a su camión para seguir su camino – fue un placer volver a verles, ya sabes Terry, me saludas a Annie

-así será Tom – el camión de Tom arranca dejando a los dos castaños y al rubio solos

-¿acaso mi princesa no me va a saludar? – reclama Albert la atención de la ojiverde, esta voltea y se lanza en los brazos de este

-Albert! – grita mientras besa las mejillas de este – te extrañe mucho

-yo también mi belleza, pero ¿Por qué me llamaste por mi nombre? – pregunto

-es una larga y agobiante historia Albert – exclamo Terry recostándose del auto

-te ves bien Terry, una semana fuera de la civilización te cae de maravilla

-¿eso crees? – pregunto Terry enarcando una ceja- no soy el único que tuvo algunos "cambios drásticos" en estos días ¿no es asi Bella?

-cállate Terry…, dijiste que no ibas a decir nada

-¿Qué es lo que no me quieren contar pequeña? – pregunto este a la chica

-nada Albert, absolutamente nada – dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior y quitándose la boina para pasar su mano por su cabello

-conozco ambas expresiones mi amor, pero no te voy a interrogar, mas bien te voy a sorprender – Albert se dirige al coche y abre la puerta. Los gritos de emoción de dos chicas se dieron a escuchar, ambas se abrazaron efusivamente, una empezó a llorar en los brazos de la otra

-..por Amor a Dios amiga no sabes cuanto te extrañe – exclamo Cassie aun abrazando a Bella

-no te imaginas las cosas que han pasado en estos días y las que nos quedan por delante

-ya me lo contaras en cualquier ratito, y si te fijas bien ambas estamos usando el mismo vestido – señalo Cassie a Bella, tenía razón. Era el mismo vestido, mismo diseño y mismo color, fue uno de los errores contados de Albert, pero el rubio no se arrepentía, decía que se veían adorables cuando vestían iguales, ambas estallaron en risas al igual que Terry y Albert

-sera mejor que se suelten el cabello para saber cual es cual – dijo Terry en son de broma

-no.., creo que será mas divertido asi – Bella se coloco de nuevo la boina ocultando su cabello al igual que Cassie – ahora si, será como un juego descubre y atrapa ¿Qué dices Terry?

-no lo se Bells…, es un lugar al que no quiero que anden solas – dijo Terry pasando su mano por su cabello - porque no mejor hacemos esto, George esta aquí, damos una vuelta y después las dejo libres para que corran pero con su supervisión ¿vale?

-eso no es jugar limpio señor Grandchester, pero si, vale – Bella y Cassie se vieron con rostros triunfantes, subieron al coche felices, iban a disfrutar ese dia, pero Terry parecía nervioso, cerro la puerta del coche y se dirigió hacia Albert para charlar con el.

-Albert… ¿seguro que no esta? – pregunto Terry nervioso

-por supuesto, los empleados dijeron que fueron a la ciudad y que llegarían como a las cinco, si no hay contratiempos podrán recorrer este lugar en unas horas, a mi tampoco me da gusto tener a las niñas en este lugar, si podemos irnos lo mas rápido posible mejor

-concuerdo contigo – ambos caminaron de vuelta al coche. El castaño respiro efusivamente, una gota de sudor rodo por su frente, se la quito bruscamente, parpadeo un par de veces, a esto era lo que mas temía, arriesgar a que Bella sea vista por los Leagan. Volteo a verla y estaba muy distraída en el diario de Candy, en su mirada se reflejo dolor, parecía que estaba conteniendo las lagrimas, estaba releyendo una parte que no le gusto mucho

-Bells.., léelo en voz alta

-no.. – cerro el diario de golpe – esta parte ya la había leído, no me gusto, no puedo..

-Bella – susurro Terry

-No lo hare! – alzo la voz. Terry le quito el diario de sus manos para el leer esa parte nada agradable – no es necesario que tu lo leas, ya es suficiente con que cargues tanto dolor

-es necesario…, - Terry tomo aire y empezó a leer delante de los tres acompañantes

…_..las cosas no están saliendo como yo pensaba, no me adoptaron para ser su hija, sino para ser dama de compañía, y para que?, al final me degradaron a sirvienta de la familia, por todos lados me decían que fuese fuerte y que jamás llorara, pero., como no voy a llorar, las humillaciones y los malos tratos de Neil y Eliza, sin mencionar que la madre de estos me odiaba a muerte era algo que no toleraba, los únicos en los que podía confiar era en el personal de servicio y el Señor Leagan, ellos si eran buenas persona, aunque el señor Leagan viajaba mucho y se ausentaba por meses y no podía contarle lo que me ocurría, y mi única compañía es Clean, mi coati y mi único amigo, en el hogar de Ponny nadie tenia noción de lo que yo estaba viviendo, el único rayo de felicidad que tenia era cuando me visitaban a escondidas los primos Andley, ellos eran un amor y muy divertidos, los tres curaban mis penas y me escuchaban…_

_-_ya para Terry – le dijo Albert, quien poso su cabeza en el volante del auto

-¿Señor Albert? ¿esta bien? – pregunto Cassie

-si pequeña.., estoy bien, es solo que…, escuchar las palabras de Candy me hicieron recordar lo mal que la paso…, y yo no estuve allí para protegerla como era debido…, ya vámonos, no debemos perder tiempo – consiguientemente el rubio encendió el auto y se encaminaron a la mansión Leagan. Durante el trayecto el silencio los invadió, nadie quería hablar, solo se veian las caras, reaccionaron fue al llegar a la mansión Leagan, un hombre de cabello negro canoso los esperaba en la entrada

-..Llegaron a tiempo, crei que no llegarían – exclamo George preocupado

-te dije que vendríamos y aquí estamos – le dijo Terry saludándole

-es un placer volver a verlas.., señorita Cassandra e Isabella – saludo educadamente el hombre a las chicas

-igualmente George – respondieron estas con una media sonrisa

-me permiten darles un recorrido por el lugar? Mientras los señores charlan

-claro que si – dijeron estas tomando las manos del hombre de cabello negro

-George ten cuidado con ese par de princesas – Albert le advirtió a este, quien simplemente asintió. Tanto Terry como Albert caminaron hasta la entrada de la Mansión Leagan, allí lo recibió el ama de Llaves de la familia. Estaba muy nerviosa

-..Pase señor Andley.., si las señoras saben que los deje entrar me retaran y me echaran

-tranquila Silvia – calmo Albert a la mujer – solo estaremos un par de horas y nos vamos, y nadie sabrá que estuvimos aquí, y…, nos permites, quiero enseñarle a mi yerno el lugar donde creció mi hija adoptiva - diciendo esto Albert y Terry caminaron a través de la enorme mansión, los empleados los veían como intrusos, pero estos sabían que por ser el patriarca de la familia quien entraba por esa puerta le debían respeto. Mientras estos merodeaban en el lugar ambas chicas recorrían la enorme mansión con George.

-..-Whoa, este fue el segundo hogar de Candy entonces George? – pregunto Bella

-pues no necesariamente, pero yo no llamaría hogar Isabella

-..George…, por favor deje la formalidad para otro día, es Bella, B-E-L-L-A

-lo lamento, estoy tan acostumbrado a llamarles por su nombre que se me olvida lo reacios que pueden ser a veces los Andley

-reacios y arrogantes George – agrego Cassie

-eso es verdad señorita – rio este

-nunca cambias George – rio la castaña. Su vista se poso en un viejo establo que estaba a lo lejos – podrían esperarme, quiero ir a ese establo

-con cuidado señorita – dijo George preocupado. Bella corrió hasta el viejo granero, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, esta empujo fuertemente la puerta, al abrirla solo se veía a los grandiosos sementales de raza pura en este junto con las pacas de heno a su alrededor. Bella entro cautelosamente al lugar, parecía muy viejo, camino hacia uno de los animales, era de un hermoso pelaje negro, lo acaricio, aunque el animal reacciono negativamente, empezó a relinchar ante la muestra de cariño de la chica. Esta bufo, planeaba salir del lugar hasta encontrarse con algo que ninguna persona pensó encontrarse en un establo

-..-¿Qué demonios hace una cama en este lugar? – Dijo en voz alta, parecía tener muchos años allí, la madera carcomida, el colchón con moho y la vieja sabana rota - ¿Quién habrá dormido aquí? Pobre persona, debió haber pasado frio –lo único que pensó fue el dolor de aquella persona, se sentó en la vieja cama. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, como si algo especial para ella estuviese cerca, suspiro al sentir esa ola de sentimientos

-..-¿Candy? – articulo, paso su mano por su nuca descubierta, esta rio en lo bajo – que locura Bella, tu madre intenta decirte que está aquí… - suspiro –ojala fuese así, demonios Mama ojale estuvieses aquí conmigo! – empezó a gritar y a patear todo lo que estaba a su paso, contenía las lagrimas, hacia lo que Tom le había dicho "no llorar pase lo que pase" - asi lo quiera.., asi lo desee jamas sera asi, porque estas muerta, y jamas te podre ver como lo he querido durante años - dijo para si misma cerrando los ojos fuertemente inundandose de las pocas imagenes que teia de ella

-señorita Bella esta bien? – pregunto George entrando por la puerta, esta estaba roja y por su perfilado rostro caían grandes gotas de sudor

-si George…, estoy bien.., vámonos – le dijo esta metiendo los mechones de cabello sueltos en su gorro - ¿donde están Terry y Albert?

-dandi un recorrido en la mansión – respondió

-¿Y Cassie? – pregunto preocupada. La chica salió corriendo a buscar a su amiga

-señorita Bella espere! – grito George. Nada iba a salir como George esperaba. Mientras Terry y Albert se paseaban por los jardines, observando los maravilosos ejemplares de rosas, el portón se abrió dejando entrar un auto

-..-maldicion llegaron antes de tiempo – djo Terry aterrorizado, ambos se escondieron entre los rosales, el castaño siguió el vehículo con la mirada y frente a la mansión vio descender a una mujer de edad avanzada con una chica de cabellos castaño rojizo y ojos color marrón. Una mirada verduna que entraba de vuelta a la mansión vio el vehículo entrar y vio a la mujer que descendía del vehículo, sus rasgos eran similares a los de Neil

-..-seguramente es su hermana – dijo mientras caminaba dentro de la mansión. Terry y Albert no podían dar crédito a lo visto

-George dijo que no regresaban hasta la tarde – grito Terry

-cállate por amor s Dios, tu crees que yo no estoy nervioso, solo espero que George este lejos con las niñas – dijo el rubio pasando sus manos por su cabello. George aparece corriendo tras estos

-señor Andley.., ¿ha visto a las niñas? – pregunto este respirando profundamente

-¿no están contigo? – Terry lo tomo de las solapas del saco, estaba muy enojado – George ¿Dónde están las niñas? ¿Dónde esta mi hija?

-No lo se señor Grandchester…, Cassie salió a dar una vuelta y Bella salió a buscarla pero no se donde están

-en este instante acaban de llegar Sarah y Eliza Leagan, y ambas niñas están sueltas quien sabe donde…, George Johnson.., si a mi hija le llegan a hacer algo te juro que...

-..-Terry tranquilizante – intento Albert detener a Terry – debemos entrar sin que nos vean e irnos ya mismo, ya no es buena idea estar aquí. Estos le hicieron caso al patriarca y entraron por la puerta de servicio. Mientras tanto Eliza y su madre que habían entrado por la puerta principal se dieron cuenta que había algo diferente en la mansión, el servicio estaba nervioso, y el ama de llaves parecía que ocultaba algo

-..-Silvia.., ¿ha venido alguien? – pregunto la señora Leagan

-..n…si.., el., el señor William con el señor Johnson – respondió la mujer

-..en serio? Será que el estúpido de William analizo las cosas y se dio cuenta que una mocosa no puede con tanta responsabilidad? – exclamo Eliza mientras arreglaba su vestido.

-mi amor iré afuera a buscar unas bolsas que quedaron en el coche – dijo Sarah saliendo con uno de sus sirvientes. Eliza subió a su habitación a dejar unas cosas cuando escucho voces, no eran propias de su mansión, eran mas cantarinas

-quienes estarán afuera? Silvia? – llamo la pelirroja, pero nadie le atendía – maldita sea Silvia! – grito, pero nadie iba a atenderla, esta salió furiosa, al abrir la puerta del cuarto se dio cuenta que alguien corría a través del pasillo de la habitación, se dio cuenta que era una niña, tendría unos trece años, de vestido color café, y traía un corro que cubría su cabello

-¿una niña? – dijo Eliza. Jamás la había visto en su vida, entonces recordó lo que Silvia le había dicho, Albert y George habían estado en la residencia. La mujer fue tras la chica, tenía que aclarar las dudas acerca de ella. Albert, George y Terry entraban por la puerta trasera, entraron cautelosamente

-..-voy a buscar a mi hija y nos largamos de aquí en este instante – exclamo Terry saliendo presuroso, pero fue detenido por el agarre de Albert

-con un demonio Terrence, tu quédate aquí.., Silvia de seguro ya le dijo que estamos aquí, ella le hez fiel a los Leagan, nosotros entramos y buscamos a las enanas y nos vamos de aquí – Albert y George caminaron a buscar a las dos chicas, Terry mentalmente pedía a Dios que las encontraran.

Eliza siguió a la chica, quien se había detenido en la orilla de las escaleras.

-Albert! – llamo la pequeña niña, la pelirroja en seguida supo la identidad de esa niña. Sentía tanto odio hacia ella, el mismo odio que sentía hacia su madre, le había quitado todo lo que según ella le pertenecía por derecho, quería deshacerse de ella, borrarla del mapa, no saber más que existía. Con cautela Eliza se acerco la menuda figura que se encontraba asomada, tenerla más de cerca, Eliza estuvo a cinco centímetros de ella, sintió hasta delicado olor de ella, vio su delicada piel blanca, el odio y la locura de Eliza le gano en todo

-Isabella! – murmuro Eliza con una chispa de malicia en sus ojos marrones, la chica se dispuso a voltear a mirarle a los ojos, mientras Eliza con una fuerza inclemente la empujaba, la chica perdió el equilibrio y cayó a través de las escaleras, otra chica con un vestido idéntico y un gorro que cubría su cabello entraba a través del salón y vio la aterradora escena, de sus ojos verdes broto una enorme lagrima de dolor

-Cassie! – dio un grito ahogador, Albert y George entraban en ese momento cuando vieron a la chica rodar por las escaleras intentando detener su caída con sus manos, su gorro cayo dejando ver los enormes bucles rojizos, Cassie quedo en el suelo, no se movía. Bella corrió presurosamente hacia su amiga intentando auxiliarla, lloraba con u gran dolor en su alma, decía el nombre de su amiga. En toda la mansión se escucho el grito de la castaña, Terry salió corriendo junto con algunos sirvientes, lo primero que vio fue a Bella junto al cuerpo de Cassie, quien empezó a moverse, George retiraba a Bella mientras Albert se acercaba a Cassie y en la orilla de la escalera a la mujer que estaba empezando a odiar con toda su alma.

-Cassie.., Cassie amiga respóndeme por favor! – decía Albert de rodillas sobándole las espalda a la pequeña pelirroja, lloraba mucho

-me duele…, me duele mucho – era lo que decía la niña aferrada a la camisa de Albert. Bella quería estar al lado de su amiga, George la tenia agarrada de la cintura, esta pateaba y lloraba

-..-George suéltame quiero estar con Cass por favor – le gritaba

-señorita Isabella tranquilícese por favor – George había hablado demás. Terry corrió hasta George y Bella, la atrajo hacia sí, estrechando su pequeño cuerpo al suyo, ambos miraron a Eliza. Terry la veía con odio y rencor, entendió que ella confundió a Cassie con Bella, quería hacerle daño a la ojiverde, Eliza en ese momento era como un cubo de hielo, frio y sin sentimientos, observaba detenidamente era el rostro de Bella, era la misma niña que vio aquella tarde en Central Park, aquella niña de cabellos rizados castaños, aquella pecosa arrogante de ojos verdes. Isabella, la hija de Candice White Andley, la persona que más había odiado en su vida la tenía frente a frente. Había descubierto el tesoro más grande de Terry Grandchester..

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews please? si lo se tengo mas de un mes sin actualizar pero descuiden, ya ire actualizando mas seguido..., como dije en el fic anterior colocare un nuevo Chapter por semana a un fic diferente..., el de la otra semana es "ANGELES Y DEMONIOS" gracias por sus reviews y saludos a todas.., nos estamos leyendo...<br>**


	17. La Risa que se Perdio

**Nuevo capi, espero que les agrade, A LEER  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La Risa que se Perdió<strong>

La mansión Leagan aun estaba conmocionada por lo ocurrido, Albert tomo el pequeño cuerpo de Cassie para dársela a George, quien estaba listo para llevársela con un doctor, esta aun lloraba. Todos vieron a Eliza como la única culpable de ese hecho, la madre de la pelirroja entro a su casa y encontró todo lo sucedido en el lugar, se sorprendió sobre todo al ver al patriarca de la familia Andley con una niña entre sus brazos y al joven actor con cara de horror, pero también con una niña idéntica a Candy

-..Que está sucediendo aquí? – pregunto la mujer sorprendida – Eliza? llamo esta a su hija pero no respondía, estaba catatónica, no podía creer lo que había hecho, había empujado a un ser inocente. Los ojos de una atormentada Eliza no dejaron de ver a unas orbes verdes que se escondían detrás del abrazo de Terry

-..Vete con George, Bella – le susurro Terry a la ojiverde mientras le tenía atrapada en su abrazo protector

-..Pero… - intento esta excusarse, pero Terry la miro desafiante

-no es momento para que me desobedezcas, vete con George en este momento, te quedas en el auto y no salgas hasta que se te diga – este soltó a la chica para entregársela a George, quien salió de la sala con Cassie en sus brazos. Bella volteo a ver los ojos marrones de Eliza, esa mirada hostil, llena de odio, volteo de nuevo hacia adelante con gran nerviosismo

-..Regresa aquí Isabella, pequeña bastarda! – grito Eliza quien bajaba corriendo por las escaleras. Antes de que esta se atreviese aunque sea a echarle una mirada Terry la sujeto por un brazo firmemente, esta forcejeo con el pero era inútil, el era mas fuerte que ella

-no te permito que le hables asi Eliza! – grito Terry con sus ojos azules oscuros de la rabia

-perfecto.., muy bonito, el bastardo defendiendo a la huérfana, porque eso es lo que es, una huérfana no es así – exclamo la pelirroja con ironia

-callate Eliza, no vas a usar ese tonito de voz con ni con Terrence ni conmigo estas entendiendo? – agrego Albert a la lucha entre ambos

-claro, como no, se repite la historia, todo el mundo ama a la tierna y adorable Candy, Candy esto.., Candy lo otro, hasta mi padre admitía que Candy podría haber sido mejor hija que yo! – grito con los puños cerrados, la madre de esta se acerco a ella lentamente y la tomo de los hombros

-..Eliza por favor ya basta.., deja a estos hombres en paz, que continúen con su paseíto con la princesa Isabella – dijo tratando de calmar a Eliza, pero eso no parecía calmarla

-exacto.., la pequeña princesa de Terry Grandchester el bastardo, la niñita de Candy White, la huérfana, entonces que será ella?

-ya basta Eliza, te ordeno que a mi nieta no la ofendas, ella no te ha hecho nada para que la odies – Albert Trato de defender a Bella y a Terry a cualquier costo, nadie iba a ofender a ningún miembro de su familia

-..sabes que Tío, si me hizo algo, nacer, eso fue lo que hizo, nacer, ser hija de Candy que espero que se este retorciendo en el infierno esa maldita huérfana del demonio

-Cállate Eliza! – Terry alzo la mano par golpear a la pelirroja, pero el era un caballero, jamás se iba a atrever en golpear a una mujer, así sea Eliza pero jamás lo haría – mi Candy es una santa y no te permito que insultes su memoria, ella es sagrada, no vuelvas a referirte a mi Candy y a mi hija asi, o te juro que te vas a arrepentir. – diciendo esto Terry y Albert salieron de la mansión Leagan, Albert estaba muy molesto por la actitud de Eliza, pero decidió que no tomaría represarías por lo ocurrido con Cassie. Caminaron hasta llegar al auto estacionado. Ambos entraron presurosamente y partieron a Lakewood. George condujo lo mas rápido posible hasta llegar a la Mansión de las Rosas. Terry, Albert y Bella se bajaron rápidamente el coche, Albert cargaba a Cassie entre sus brazos mientras que George había ido a buscar un medico para la joven pelirroja. Al abrir lentamente la puerta Dorothy los esperaba inocentemente sin saber lo que le esperaba, dio un alarido de dolor al ver a su hija en esas condiciones, golpeada y adolorida

-..-Cassie.., mi amor me escuchas? – le preguntaba Dorothy entre lagrimas

-me duele mucho mi brazo mami.., mami me duele mucho – lloraba la pequeña desconsolada en los brazos de su madre

-tal vez se halla roto el brazo, George ya fue a buscar a un doctor, descuida Cassie, ya te dejara de doler – le dijo Terry tratando de calmarla besando su frente. La mujer y Albert se llevaron a la pequeña hasta su habitación en la espera de George. Al entrar en la habitación e la chica esta se queja de dolor y empieza a gritar

-..Me duele mama.., me duele – el dolor de Cassie parecía que no tenia umbral

-lo se mi amor, pero ya George viene en camino con un medico si.., solo respira y cierra tus ojitos – le aconsejo Dorothy acariciando su melena rojiza – ahora piensa en las personas que mas quieres en el mundo

-..Bueno.., están el señor Albert, Annie, Archie, papa, James, Ángela, el señor Terry, Bella y tu – dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a su madre

-sigue pensando en mas personas, iré a buscarte unas compresas para desinflamarte esos moretones – dijo Dorothy besando su frente y saliendo con Terry y Albert de la habitación. Al salir esta los vio con dolor y no pudo evitar lagrimear

-¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto Dorothy con su mano en su boca - ¿Por qué mi niña llego en ese estado? Necesito una explicación – Albert paso su mano por su cuello y avergonzado le relato con lujo de detalles todo lo que había ocurrido, que se la había llevado a Sunville a encontrarse con Terry y Bella y que en ese lugar se separaron, y que solo supieron de ella cuando ya había ocurrido el accidente. Dorothy cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, estaba molesta y angustiada a la vez, ella misma conocía a los Leagan a la perfección, pero jamás creyó que la maldad de alguien como Eliza llegara al punto de llegar a dañar a una niña. – menos mal estaban ustedes allí, no me imagino que mas pudo haber pasado después de…, esta abominación que hizo esta mujer

-pero al menos estará bien, ella es muy fuerte, al igual que su madre – dijo Albert con una pequeña sonrisa

-saben.., eso es algo que solo Candy y los Leagan saben, yo una vez caí por esas mismas escaleras una vez, cuando Candy llego a esa casa

-..en serio? No estas inventándolo verdad? – pregunto Terry

-no, lo recuerdo como si fuese sido ayer, Candy y yo bajábamos por las escaleras y Neil nos había lanzado a Silvia, su odiosa gata, el desgraciado animal me cayo encima y yo perdí el equilibrio y rodé derechito al piso

-maldito Neil como siempre – susurro Terry, Albert lo miro con una mirada fulminante – pero no te ocurrió nada verdad?

-no.., Candy me defendió ese día, a partir de allí nos hicimos grandes amigas – dijo con una sonrisa. En ese momento aparecen George y el Doctor Martin

-..-gracias al cielo que esta aquí

-después de lo que me conto George no podía decirle que no, donde esta la niña – pregunto el hombre

-esta aquí en su cuarto pase – dijo Dorothy abriéndole la puerta al galeno. Albert entro con ella, pero sin antes dirigirse a Terry

-busca a Bella por favor, debe estar muerta del susto por todo esto

-esta bien, cualquier cosa que necesiten solo llámenme – exclamo Terry asombrado pasando su mano por su cabello para dirigirse a buscar a Bella. Estaba en el mismo lugar en donde se había quedado desde que llegaron, pegada a una fría columna de la mansión con sus manos apretando su estomago, el castaño se acerco a ella lentamente

-Bella! – dijo su nombre a lo bajo. Al acercarse más noto que el labio inferior de esta temblaba, y estaba mas pálida de lo normal – mi amor que te pasa te sientes mal? – le pregunto Terry cuando esta se le abalanzo y lo abrazo fuertemente, la chica temblaba de miedo, Terry con sus manos tomo el rostro de esta, estaba muy asustada, beso su enrojecido rostro y la volvió a abrazar

-tranquila mi amor, Cassie estará bien

-..no lo digo solo por Cassie.. – Sollozo – hay tantas cosas que no se, me da miedo, que mas hay en esta familia que no me han contado

-no se de que hablas hija

-Terry Grandchester, yo no naci ayer y hace ocho años que deje de chuparme el dedo, que oculta la familia Andley? – exigió Bella – dime que demonios ocultan?

-no oculta nada preciosa, como toda familia tiene sus problemas y todo eso, pero todo esta bien, te lo juro – dijo tomándola de las manos – tienes hambre?

-no.., solo quiero ir a recostarme un rato

-esta bien,. Te llevare a tu cuarto – diciendo esto la tomo entre sus brazos haciéndole sacar algunas risotadas a esta

-es necesario esto? – exclamo la chica que había enrollado sus brazos en el cuello del castaño y recostando su cabeza en su cuello

-no, pero me hace recordar cuando eras un bebe, tan pequeñita y rosadita

-si, y ahora soy enorme y paliducha verdad?

-algo así, pero me gusta como eres, cuando pasas mucho tiempo al sol tus mejillas se vuelven rozagantes, como a tu madre – diciendo esto el castaño subió a través de las escaleras con su pequeña princesa hasta llegar a la habitación que ella ocupaba en esa mansión, la misma que ocupo Candy en su juventud, no había cambiado en nada la habitación, todo era igual desde el día en que ella se fue, Albert no quiso deshacerse de las cosas de la rubia, así que las dejo tal y como estaban, estaba limpia gracias a que Dorothy la limpiaba todos los días y la impregnaba con esencia de rosas, la misma que Candy usaba. Terry y Bella entraron cuidadosamente, Bella se quito sus zapatos y los dejo a un lado de la puerta para lanzarse a la cama aspirando todo el oxigeno que sus pulmones le permitían, en cambio Terry solo se quedaba detallando cada parte de la habitación, solo tristes recuerdos eran lo que había.

-..Bells, ¿quieres que te abra la ventana? – pregunto Terry

-si por favor – exclamo esta acomodándose para ver a su apuesto padre. Terry abrió las ventanas dejando que la luz fluyese a través de esta, el castaño se recostó al lado de la chica y empezó a juguetear con los rizos de esta, pero el interrogatorio no había terminado

-Terry..?

-si mi vida?

-porque esa mujer le hizo eso a Cassie? Lanzarla por las escaleras.., no lo entiendo

-mi amor hay cosas que son muy complicadas para explicárseles a los niños

-por favor confía en mi, que fue lo que paso para actuar de esa forma? Cuando la vimos en Nueva York no parecía ser tan… - fue interrumpida por Terry

-un momento Isabella? Que quieres decir con eso de cuando la vimos en Nueva York? – Reclamo Terry, la chica solo se mordió el labio inferior y paso su mano por su cabellera, y Terry sabia lo quería decir eso, la conocía muy bien - ¿y bien? Exijo una respuesta señorita

-bueno…, la verdad es que Cassie y yo nos la encontramos una vez en Nueva York, yo sin querer ensucie sus zapatos y me regaño, nosotras intentamos disculparnos pero no nos estaba prestando atención así que le gritamos, volteo y me llamo…., Candy – al decir el nombre de la rubia, Bella capto algo que no se le había pasado por su mente hasta ese momento – y según el diario de Candy, Eliza Leagan era como una pesadilla, como un demonio sediento de maldad al igual que Neil.., entonces ella..

-en otras palabras quiso hacerte daño, pero confundió a Cassie contigo, porque no me dijiste nada sobre esto Bells? La que esa mujer pudo haber matado pudiste haber sido tu

-no creí que fuese importante, Cass y yo lo olvidamos por completo, no creímos que ese encuentro podía hacer algo así

-y deberías darle gracias a Dios que no sabia quien eras tu – exclamo Terry sujetándose el tabique nasal muy serio

-..¿ella no sabia quien era yo? ¿Cómo es posible? Venia cada Verano a Chicago a vacacionar con la Tía abuela y con Albert y jamás la vi aquel dia en el parque ¿porque?

-porque Albert te mantenía alejada de personas como ella y su hermano, no son buena influencia para ti niña

-..pero Neil se ve que es diferente a ella, por favor tal vez no todo sea lo que parezca

-pero no te quiero cerca de el! – grito Terry gritándole a Bella la cual se estremeció al escuchar el tono en el que le hablo. Terry tuvo un sentimiento de arrepentimiento y la abrazo – no.., no mi amor perdóname, no quise gritarte, es que el tan solo pensar que te pudieron hacer daño me llena de impotencia, si te llegara a pasar algo no se qué sería de mi de verdad, tu eres lo único bello que tengo en el mundo

-pero no es necesario que actúes así si tratas de protegerme, además…, no todo el tiempo podrás estar allí para cuidarme

-si, lo se, pero…., una vez cometí ese error, y no lo cometeré dos veces, te juro mi vida que daría todo por ti, hasta la vida si fuese necesario

-mejor no digas eso aquí, seria la última parada de la vuelta – dijo esta con una delicada sonrisa

-tienes razón, y aun nos quedan cientos y cientos de vueltas mi amor – dijo Terry mientras se acercaba a besarle la punta de la nariz. Charlaron un buen rato acerca de todo lo sucedido, Terry quería olvidar que su tesoro mas grande fue descubierto por alguien tan ruin, pero eso era lo que el había hecho desde el principio, protegerla, y lo haría con uñas y dientes si era necesario, ambos se sorprendían por cada descubrimiento el uno del otro, el cansancio de empezó a cobrar a Bella, quien bostezo un par de veces

-tienes sueño pecosa – dijo Terry riéndose de ella – vas a dormir un rato?

-lo intentare, solo con una condición?

-esta exigente la damisela.., pero sus deseos serán ordenes, ¿Qué quieres?

-me cantas esa canción que usabas para dormirme? – suplico la chica mirándole on sus encantadores ojos verdes

-por supuesto que si mi amor – Terry se acomodo al lado de ella y la estrecho entre sus brazos acariciándole el rostro mientras le tarareaba su canción, Bella no lo sabia, pero Terry la escribió para ella, ya que ella se había convertido en su única ilusión

_Que milagro tiene que pasar para que me ames,_

_que estrella del cielo a de caer para poderte convencer,_

_que no sienta mi alma sola._

_quiero escarparme de este eterno anochecer._

_Dice mucha gente que los hombres nunca lloran,_

_pero yo he tenido que volver a mi niñez una vez mas. _

_Me sigo preguntando,_

_porque te sigo amando y dejaste sangrando mis heridas._

_No puedo colmarte ni de joyas ni dinero,_

_pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero_

_mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos_

_acompáñame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo…_

-gracias por cantármela papá – susurro con los ojos cerrados

-irrumpiste el trato pecosa, te dije que me llamaras Terry – dijo Terry susurrándole

-no.., solo quería decírtelo, lo necesitaba – dijo acurrucándose mas al pecho de Terry, y este siguió cantándole

_Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados_

_cuantas guerras he librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado_

_no me canso de buscarte, no me importara arriesgarte_

_si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte_

_y he pintado a mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario_

_le cantaba en el oído susurrando muy despacio_

_tanto tiempo he naufragado y yo se que no fue en vano_

_no he dejado de intentarlo, porque creo en los milagros._

A cada acorde de la canción una leve lágrima brotaba de los ojos azules del castaño, le producía dolor, le cantaba susurrándole muy despacio al oído hasta sentir que el cansancio le agobiaba a la chica, detallo su rostro como lo había hecho desde que nació, era tan hermosa y perfecta, como lo era su pecosa, como lo era su Candy, ni siquiera en momentos como ese podía olvidar que estaba muerta, todo le recordaba a ella, la habitación, las rosas, moría del desespero al saber que no pudo salvar a Candy de ese destino implacable

_Sigo caminando en el desierto del deseo._

_tantas madrugadas me he perdido en el recuerdo,_

_viviendo el desespero,_

_muriendo en la tristeza por no haber cambiar ese destino._

Dejo de cantar al darse cuenta que la chica permanecía en silencio y que el cansancio le había ganado, se levanto de la cama cuidadosamente y aprovecha para limpiarse las lágrimas de su rostro, respira profundamente mientras se quita el saco acercándose a la ventana admirando el paisaje, sobre todo dirigiendo su vista al portal de las rosas, un toquido irrumpió a la puerta

-adelante – dijo el. Una melena rubia se asomo a la puerta con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo esta Cass? – pregunto Terry por la pequeña pelirroja

-gracias a Dios solo fue un susto, tendrá su brazo enyesado por un tiempo, pero nada que lamentar al menos, corrió con suerte

-que bueno – exclamo mirando a Bella con sus ojos cerrados – deberíamos salir, la pequeña pecosa estaba exhausta

-si, pobrecita mi nieta, no ha de ser fácil tantas emociones en un día, pero una buena siesta la relajara – dijo mientras ambos salían de la habitación, Terry no pudo evitar reírse

-de que te ríes? – pregunto el rubio

-sabes que aun se te oye extraño decirle "mi nieta" aun podrías ser su padre

-me hiciste recordar cuando Candy descubrió que yo era el Tío Abuelo… "podrías ser mi hermano de lo joven que eres, no mi padre"

-yo tampoco lo creía hasta que ella me presento oficialmente a mi suegro, creí que eras un hombre de fina barba blanca, serio arrugado

-no me digas eso porque me arrugo, y aun soy joven, tengo todos mis encantos a flor de piel

-si claro Albert y los utilizas mucho – dijo con cierta ironía Terry, pero el quería llegar a un punto que tenia cabello rojo, hermosos ojos ámbar y que era su pesadilla personal, ya era hora de destapar la olla de verdades.

-es verdad, hablando de encantos, Cassie me dijo que quiere que los use con alguien y a que no adivinas con quien?

-Ummm, no lo se, dime tu

-con Karen

-como dices? – se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga

-pues si, quiere que la corteje, no se de donde rayos saco esa idea

-pues creo que la sacaron el día del estreno de la obra, no te despegaste de ella en ningún momento, y creo que deberías hacerle caso, anda mucho lobo suelto buscando a una caperucita roja

-estas mas demente de lo que pensaba Terrence – exclamo el rubio enarcando una ceja

-y tu estas mas ciego de lo que imaginaba, por amor a todo lo sagrado, es una oportunidad en un millón, aprovecha, llámala, dile que venga a Chicago o tu te vas a Nueva York y le das una visita, cena a la luz de las velas bla, bla, bla y ya

-te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? Estas hablando de Karen Claise, tu mejor amiga, casi hermana, no me atrevería

-¿Qué pasa galán? Le tienes miedo? No pareces aquel hombre del Zoológico Blue River – rio Terry, fue tan fácil todo, se haría realidad la fantasía de Karen

-¿miedo yo? Claro que no, y te lo demostrare, la invitare a salir, después de que ustedes de lleguen de México.

-pero mientras le puedes decir que venga a vacacionar una temporada para aca – exclamo el castaño de brazos cruzados

-exacto, tienes razón, aunque no se como reaccionara

-seguro que bien, Karen no es una cascarrabias, aceptara con gusto

-si no lo hace te juro Terrence Grandchester que te arrepentirás – le reto el rubio a este

-perfecto, debería telefonearle para contarle la buena nueva – dijo Terry con una sonrisa de complicidad

-Terrence no.., aun no, de verdad no me siento preparado para enfrentármele a una mujer como ella – estaba hiperventilando y se sonrojo, era muchísima presión para el joven patriarca

-tranquilízate Albert, ella no muerde…, creo, préstame tu teléfono

-en el despacho – dijo este derrotado y Terry se dirigió al despacho de este - ¿Qué locura estás haciendo William Albert Andley? Si la tía abuela estuviera aquí te estaría ahorcando con la corbata por acceder a salir con alguien como Karen, una maravillosa actriz, pero qué más da, ya accediste.., - se rio de el mismo – Dios, parezco un loco hablando solo, es que eso es lo que estas, loco de remate – empezó a caminar hacia el mismo sitio donde iba Terry con sus pensamientos fundidos, pero en parte sentía que lo quería, no sabía a qué punto, pero lo quería.

Terry entro al despacho de Albert y se dirigió al teléfono, descolgó la bocina y empezó a marcar el numero que deseaba hasta que algo llamo su atención, un pequeño cuadro que no había visto desde que el visitaba esa mansión, se fascino al verlo

-Albert, tenias que haber sido tu el responsable de esta maravilla – dijo para si mismo, el cuadro era una pintura de Candy, tendría justamente sus preciosos veinte años, vibrante y vigorosa entre sus brazos tenia a Bella, era una escena maravillosa, eran tan idénticas la una de la otra, era una de esas escenas que jamás se vieron cumplidas

-..es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Bella, me llego hace unos días, precioso no?

-si, es…, es fantástico

-quería que mi niña se sintiese, más cercana a su madre, pero el regalo no lo verá hasta septiembre

-rayos, se pondrá muy contenta al verlo, hablando de cumpleaños ¿ya sabes que tu madre le planea una reunión?

-si, mi madre y sus locuras maternales

-y yo también quiero hacerle algo, solo si tu estas de acuerdo, es una segunda propuesta

-¿Qué estas pensando Albert?

-Bella ya está en edad de ser presentada ante la sociedad, ya es el momento que vea algo diferente las luces de Broadway

-Albert yo… no lo se, me da miedo, el saber que todo el mundo quiera conocerla, que algunos idiotas pretendan su mano sin conocerla, porque conozco tu mundo, se como son superficiales y solo les interesa el buen apellido y la clase

-lo se Terry, yo naci de un matrimonio arreglado y no me enorgullece saber que mi hermana y yo fuimos concebidos en un matrimonio sin amor, por eso evite a toda costa que la tía abuela casara a Candy con Neil aquella vez, te juro que Bella no pasara por nada de eso, ella será libre de elegir, solo dime ¿aceptas que Bella sea presentada el día de su cumpleaños? Ser algo que ella jamás olvidara y con ayuda de tu madre será algo monumental

-juras que nada de eso sucederá?

-prefiero mil veces que me castren a que un idiota pida la mano de Bells solo por su apellido, por sus dos apellidos mejor dicho

-esta bien Albert.., lo juraste por tu futura descendencia, pero eso si, quiero que la hagan sentir como lo que es, una princesa

-así será.., lo juro – Albert y Terry sonrieron en ese momento, el castaño tomo el teléfono para hacer su buena labor del día, el teléfono repico una, dos, tres veces hasta escuchar una melodiosa voz del otro lado de la línea

_-Hola _– dijo la voz somnolienta

_-_son mas de las tres de la tarde Karen, te fuiste de parranda con Amanda y Lance otra vez – rio Terry sonriendo, Albert estaba destornillado de la risa

_-púdrete Terry.., donde estas? Como esta mi pequeña sobrina?_

-esta perfecta, gracias por preguntar, en este momento estamos en Lakewood con Albert y tu?

-_con…, con.., Albert – _titubeo la joven mujer –_por Dios dime como esta el, quisiera verlo_

_-_estas loca lo sabias

-_algo, tu me lo repites todo el tiempo, y porque me estas llamando?_

_-_bueno.., estas disponible en estos días? Digo, no hay fiestas.., viajes repentinos, citas.

-_¿Qué estas planeando cabeza de alcornoque?_

_-_ven a Chicago – exclamo Terry guiñándole un ojo a Albert –necesito hablar contigo algo

-_lo que tienes que hablar puedes decírmelo por teléfono_

-no.., tienes que venir personalmente, Tuuu.. – recalco Terry –ah! Si puedes ir a la Mansión Andley en Nueva York a traer a Patricia te lo agradecería mucho hermanita

_-¿hermanita? Creo que la cigüeña se equivoco, soy hija única y no recuerdo que en el contrato hubiesen arrogantes, mimados y ególatras_

-ya pero dime, ¿accedes?

_-espérame el fin de semana, te odio lo sabias_

-si lo se, nos vemos – Terry colgó. Karen pensó que su amigo se estaba volviendo loco, pero ella quería ir para ver a Albert, empezó a brincar y a gritar desquiciadamente, parecía una loca adolescente enamorada, empezó a arreglar todo sus documentos y a cancelar sus reuniones para partir a Chicago el fin de semana próximo. Terry era otro que esta orgulloso de sus habilidades de convencimiento

-ya esta Albert, tu cita viene en camino

-eres un ser extraño Terry

-lo se, ahora si, deberíamos ir a tomarnos algo, no lo se, un brandi o una copa de vino

-de acuerdo, vamos – exclamo el rubio saliendo con Terry sonriente

Ambos se tomaron sus a beber sus copas en la terraza como en los viejos tiempos, a ser amigos como antaño, sin preocupaciones, con la algarabía de la juventud revoloteando, aunque su felicidad no estaba completa sentían que todo era perfecto, en ese instante

-...-Terry.. – sus sueños se veían interrumpidos por pesadillas horribles que la perseguían, estaba en medio de una habitación oscura sola, vestía negro, había muchas personas a su alrededor, pero nadie conocido, llamaba a su madre con gran anhelo

-papa.., por favor escúchame – gritaba esta hasta llegar a una sala encontrándose a una pareja sentada frente a una fogata, reían y se demostraban su amor incondicionalmente, la chica se acerco y detallo a un hombre – papa – susurro, se le veía más joven y apuesto y al lado de este a una joven y hermosa rubia que acariciaba su abultado vientre, estaba embarazada, Bella sabia quien era ella. Era Candy. La rubia se levanto con ayuda del castaño pero esta empezó a gritar aferrándose al agarre de este, de sus piernas empezó a brotar sangre, Bella coloco sus manos en su boca al ver la escena, el hombre se agacho y tomo su mano, de las piernas de la rubia había salido lo que ella creía un bebe, se acerco mas y el hombre veía a la criatura con odio mientras la mujer desfallecía en sus brazos, se cerco lentamente para ver al bebe, Bella no pudo evitar gritar al darse cuanta de que también estaba muerto

-mama!..., mami! - grito Bella despertando de su pesadilla, recogió sus rizos para tratar de calmarse, jamás había soñado algo asi, si siquiera después de ver una cinta de terror, empezó a darse golpecitos en el pecho y volteo a ver el otro lado de la cama, Terry no estaba. Se lavo la cara, coloco sus zapatos y salió de la habitación, camino por la larga escalera, escucho risotadas, se asomo hacia la terraza y encontró a su padre y a su abuelo sonriendo, hacia tiempo que Bella no lo veía así, en buena compañía, le alegro saber eso, entonces recordó a su amiga Cassie, no sabia como estaba, corrió hasta los cuartos de servicio para asomarse a la puerta y allí estaba, Dorothy junto con Cassie, la cual tenia un brazo enyesado y algunos moretones en sus pómulos, del resto parecía estar bien, Dorothy besaba su melena con gran amor y devoción. La castaña no pudo evitar sentir celos, ella amaba a Dorothy pero sabia que la mujer no compensaba por completo el amor y el afecto de una verdadera madre, toco la puerta levemente

-adelante – exclamaron ambas pelirrojas a la vez. La joven castaña entro a paso lento cerrando la puerta

-como estas zanahoria? – pregunto Bella chistando, sabia que la haría rabiar

-un poco roída chocolatito, pero gracias al cielo estoy bien, falsa alarma – rio esta llamándole por un viejo apodo, ya que la castaña era capaz de comerse una caja de chocolates ella sola

-ven aquí Bella, siéntate con nosotras mi niña – le dijo Dorothy dándole la mano, no lo pensó dos veces, corrió hasta donde estaban ambas pelirrojas y se estrecho al torso de Dorothy, la hacia sentir bien ese tipo de afectos, la mujer beso su cabellera mientras tenia abrazada a las dos niñas en su regazo, dándoles cariño y amor, les dijo lo importantes que eran para ella a pesar de todo, por un momento Bella se imagino como serian los brazos de Candy, serian mas acogedores? Le regalaría esa sonrisa todas las mañanas? La imagen perfecta que la chica se había inventado era algo que nada podía quebrar, era como una virgen pura para su inocente mente, la cual la tenia presente a cada pequeño paso que daba en su corta vida…

**Continuara… **

** Que les pareció el capi? Espero que les haya gustado, please no me acribillen ni nada por el estilo,prometo no tardarme en las actualizaciones de los Fics, hago lo mejor que puedom, ahora si, la otra semana acuralizacion de "angeles y demonios" veo que a muchas lectoras les gusto.., nos estamos leyendo**


	18. Cicatrices

**NUEVO CAPI A LEER!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 18<strong>

**CICATRICES.**

La tarde tormentosa habia pasado rapidamente, dando paso a la noche, a pesar de lo ocurrido el tema de Cassie no se hablo mas, todos deseaban olvidarlo de una buena vez, aunque el padre de la pelirroja al enterarse de lo sucedido deseo hacer pagar a la mujer lo que le hizo a su hija, pero Terry sabia como era Joe, y mas con Cassie, que era su primogenita. El destino tiene sus manias extrañas. En el año de 1921, en Nueva York, Dorothy Allen conocio a un joven castaño que tocaba en un bar, lo que la encanto al principio no solo fueron esos ojos de un profundo marron chocolate, sino su voz y su carisma, en esos dias Terry estaba matando sus penas a base de licor, y la pelirroja fue en su busqueda, curiosamente el joven musico conocia a Terry, ese era el mismo joven al que Candy una vez ayudo a meterse de polizon a un barco que tenia ruta de Inglaterra a los Estados Unidos. El chico avisto a Terry llorando y se dirigio a el, la pelirroja tambien lo vio y siguio el mismo camino hasta este, ambas miradas se toparon en ese mismo instante, fue amor a primera vista. La chica penso por un momento que Candy fue quien la guio hacia Joe Farrow, el que ella consideraba el amor de su vida,ese joven ingles penso que su suerte al llegar al nuevo mundo no podia ser mejor, quedo prendado al instante de la joven americana. Ese mismo año contrajeron nupcias teniendo como padrino a Albert y a los meses tuvieron a su primogenita, Cassandra. La vida los estaba premiando luego de tantas humillaciones y tormentos.

-Joe! - le llamo Terry al hombre – como esta Cass

-en este momento se quedo dormida, tenia mucha molestia en el brazo, pobrecita mi niña – sintio lastima por su pequeña en ese momento

-..-y donde estan tus otros dos monstruitos? - pregunto Terry en son de broma

-andan con el señor Andley de paseo, a esos gemelos hay que tenerlos controlados porque sino destruyen la casa – bufo el hombre. A parte de Cassie, el y Dorothy fueron bendecidos siete años despues con un par de gemelos, un niño y una niña a los que nombraron James y Angela, eran iguales o mas traviesos que Cassie pero ambos padres adoraban a sus tres hijos – de verdad aun no me explico lo que paso, desearia ir a esa mansion y arrancarle la cabeza a esa mujer

-..tranquilizate Joe, yo tambien deseo eso pero no debemos ser iguales a ellos, ademas hay que darle gracias a Dios de que la cosa no fue mas alla de la fractura de su brazo

-tienes razon, mi Cassie y tu hija tenian un angel protegiendolas en ese momento

-si – sonrio Terry con un brillo especial en los ojos, sabia a que se referia Joe – ese angel jamas las va a abandonar

-chicos, el te se enfria – les llama Dorothy desde la cocina, estos asienten y se dirigen a esta. La mujer se los sirve con paciencia y afecto, habia considerado a los Andley su segunda familia

-Dorothy ¿donde esta Bells? - pregunto Terry

-oh..., ella vino por un vaso de leche y se regreso a su cuarto, la pobre debe de estar exhausta, comio como si el mundo se le fuese a terminar

-oh si, la pequeña tiene un apetito voraz – agrego Joe sorbiendo un poco de te – de donde lo habra sacado? De su padre no lo creo, el es muy delgado – rio este

-seguro Joe, riete todo lo que quieres – se burlo Terry tambien, otra ironia de la vida, cuando Joe se referia a sus apetitos voraces, tambien se referia a Candy, a ella

-a que hora crees que llegue el señor Albert? Ya se acerca la hora de los gemelos ir a dormir, no les basto con haber dado la vuelta completa a la mansion en ese triciclo que Archie les trajo

-..creo que la paternidad le esta afectando a Archie, a Bella le trajo unos bates y que para enseñarle a jugar beisbol

, ya me imagino al señor Cornwell correteando en todo el jardin con su hijo

-..pues el cree que es una niña – les dijo el castaño a la pareja

-en serio? Porque sera?

-no lo se, solo llego un dia con la idea de que sera una niña, y eso lo mantiene alegre

-espero que no se decepcione si no ocurre asi – agrego Joe

-no lo hara, conozco al elegante y amara y adorara a ese bebe con locura, los niños nos cambian, y de que manera, es como si fuesen pequeños magos

-dimelo a mi – chisto Dorothy – el señor Cornwell era un niño grande, pero sempre tenia como una chispa que lo hacia ver enternecedor

-creo que todavia tiene algo de esa chispa, tal vez por eso Annie se caso con el y esperan formar la familia que tanto anhelan – exclamo Terry terminando de tomar su te – gracias por el te Dorothy, estuvo delicioso

-se ira a acostar señor Grandchester?

-si.., y por favor dime Terry, Joe haz algo con tu esposa para que me tutee

-si con Albert no lo ha logrado contigo menos lo hara – se rio este, la pelirroja expreso molestia y le lanzo un trapo de la cocina en la cabeza

-¿y yo que hice mi amor? - pregunto este con cara de horror

-burlarte de tu amada esposa, asi que hoy dormira en la sala señor Farrow -se burlo esta con sus brazos cruzados

-eso no es justo, fue Terry el que ocasiono esto – señalo al castaño, quien estaba muerto de la risa al ver la supuesta pelea entre la pareja

-ustedes son graciosos, ahora entiendo porque los pequeños son tan traviesos – se reia Terry – de verdad Dorothy, llamame Terry o habra problemas

-lo intentare buenas noches señ..., ups perdon buenas noches Terry – se corrigio

-buenas noches Dorothy, buenas noches Joe – se despidio mientras Terry salia disparado de la cocina hasta su habitacion, rapidamente se desvistio y se metio a bañar, el agua estaba fria, no era raro, el otoño estaba dando sus primeras señales, pronto los arboles de la ciudad darian a conocer su nuevo traje y las aves emigrarian, una epoca de grandes cambios para todos, una nueva etapa en el ciclo de la vida. El salio del baño con el agua escurriendo en sus cabellos y la piel de gallina por el frio, rapidamente se seco el torso y el cabello y se coloci la pijama, antes de acostarse camino hacia la habitacion de Candy para leerle a Bella y darle su beso de buenas noches, el empujo la puerta y la abrio minuiciosamente, la chica estaba en la ventana, abrazando a ese viejo conejo de peluche y mirando a las estrellas, Terry noto un par de perlas rodando por sus mejillas, una agitacion en el pecho de el castaño hizo que este caminara lentamente hacia la pequeña figura de la ventana, la abrazo por detras y empezo a besar sus mejillas

-..-¿que sucede mi amor? - le pregunto a la chica – porque estas asi?

-nada..., estoy bien – susurro aferrando su abrazo al peluche

-en mi diccionario ese estoy bien significa otra cosa

-no te puedo mentir verdad? - pregunto enarcando una ceja

-eso es verdad, no le puedes mentir a la persona que ha estado a tu lado por mas de catorce años

-punto a tu favor Terry – le susurro – no le cumpli la promesa al Señor Thomas...

-¿cual mi vida?

-la de no llorar a pesar de todo..., es casi imposible no evitar hacerlo

-pero tampoco es bueno que te descargues en la oscuridad a llorar sola - la chica volteo a ver el rostro fresco y rozagante de Terry, quien le dedico una de esas sonrisas que ella tanto adoraba, el beso una de sus mejillas, limpiando la lagrima que acababa de salir de los ojos verdes de esta

-aun no entiendo como es que tengo tanta suerte de tenerte a mi lado Terry Grandchester – se rio esta

-Mmm, no lo se, eso mismo me pregunto yo, tu..., no te pareces a mi

-Eh? acaso me vendras con el cuento de que soy adoptada tambien?

-esa seria la mentira mas baja de la historia, ya que yo te vi nacer y fui el primero en tenerte en mis brazos pequeña

-¿entonces porque lo dices?

-porque nadie puede dar tanta felicidad como usted señorita

-en serio? Pues para que usted vea Señor los Grandchester somos personas de otro nivel, podemos conquistar los corazones de las personas con solo una mirada – exclamo imitando el tono ingles de su padre

-buena imitacion princesa – no pudo evitar llamarle asi, esta le pego en el brazo con el peluche que tenia entre sus brazos

-rompiste el trato bribon

-que yo recuerde usted tambien

-otro punto a tu favor – acerto la chica, ella saco del lado suyo un libro, mostrandoselo a Terry, en sus labios se desplego una sonrisa el ver el libro - recuerdas este libro? Cuando veniamos en verano nos pasabamos la tarde leyendolo

-si, como no recordarlo "pulgarcita" sabias que ya no estas para leer libros de cuentos?

-lo se, pero sabes cual es la ventaja de los libros de cuentos? Que tienen finales felices, te muestra cosas que la realidad ya no aprueba

-mi vida si existen los finales felices, a su manera pero existen – le decia Terry acariciando sus mejillas

-..-¿asi? Pues no he visto ninguno hasta el momento

-claro que si..., tu madre y yo

-eso no fue un final feliz, fue una tragedia griega – farfullo tirando su bata de dormir hasta taparse sus pies desnudos – una tragedia sin final feliz

-no hables asi mi vida, si tuvo un final, solo que tu no estabas aun para verlo, pero fue tan hermoso como las rosas del portal

-..en serio? - pregunto - ¿como fue?

-pues esa es una historia muy larga, y aun no vamos a la mitad, todavia queda mucho por recorrer, por ejemplo la proxima semana iremos a Mexico

-¿que? - grito esta sorprendida – Terrence Greum Grandchester Backer estas enfermo?

-no mi vida, creo que la enferma en aquella epoca era tu madre, pero fue sin intension fue enviada alli con malicia

-¿quienes la enviaron alli?

-Neil Leagan y su hermana – respondio secamente – Albert fue l responsable de traerla de vuelta a su familia, a los Andley

-por eso es que odias tanto a Neil?

-podria decirle que si Bella, le hizo pasar muchos malos tragos a tu madre, y lo peor que es una vez llego con la historia de que estaba enamorado de ella

-no te lo puedo creer! - exclamo sorprendida – Neil enamorado de Candy

-eso era lo que decia, pero yo no le creo nada, en esa epoca tu madre y yo eramos el uno para el otro, nada nos podia separar

-¿nada?

-nada mi amor, eso te lo aseguro – pero en el fondo del corazon de este, muy guardado en el baul de los recuerdos dolorosos sabia que eso no era del todo cierto, si habia algo que los mantuvo separados por un año hasta que el decidio ponerle fin a ese tormento y volar a los brazos de su amada Candy, pero eso para el era una pesadilla, como le dice Karen, solo una pesadilla que no volvera jamas – entonces..., ¿a dormir y un libro para leer?

-no..., solo quiero que me abraces muy fuerte, eso es lo unico que quiero

-bien señorita, sus deseos son mis ordenes – Terry cargo a la chica hasta la cama y la deposito, la abrigo con el pesado edredon y este se acosto al lado de ella, abrazandola y besandole, como cuando era un bebe. Uno de esos momentos paso por la mente de Terry, momentos en los cuales el y su pecosa esperaban ese anhelado regalo de la vida, a su hija

**Flash - Back**

_-Hola mi amor que estas haciendo? - le pregunta Terry llegando del teatro, encontro a la rubia sentada en un mueble en la sala, esta se levanto bruscamente, escondiendo algo tras de ella_

_-hola Terry – le saludo sonriendo -¿que tal tu dia?_

_-pesado, pero cuando llego a casa todo se vuelve relajante, la beso en la coronilla de la cabeza perp noto que esta ocultaba algo – que ocultas pequeña pecosa?_

_-es una sorpresa y no quiero que la veas – le saco la lengua esta_

_-pues yo señora le ordeno que me permita verla – el trato de arrebatarle lo que ocultaba, pero esta atrapo sus labios con desden – sabe que esta jugando sucio verdad Señora Grandchester?_

_-pues le dire que si señor Grandchester, pero porque me saluda a mi nada mas?, recuerde que vengo bien acompañada – susurro observando su abultado estomago de seis meses, Terry se agacho y empezo a acariciarle y besarle como lo hacia todos los dias desde que se entero que seria padre_

_-..hola pequeño Terry, como esta mi campeon?_

_-mi amor.., te he dicho que sera Isabella_

_-como lo sabes? Ahora eres bruja? - le bromeo_

_-no..., tal vez es mi instinto maternal que me dice que sera una niña – una fuerte patada agita a la mujer quien se apoya de un mueble para tomar aire_

_-..¿que tienes pecosa? - le pregunto el castaño aterrado_

_-a veces creo que es mas un niño.., aug.. patea como un futbolista – bromea la rubia, no pudo evitar reirse_

_-entonces borremos la opcion Isabella, porque el campeon sera un Terrence William Grandchester Andley_

_-yo mantengo mi idea – decia la rubia sobandose la barriga – sera una Isabella Grandchester Andley duelale a quien le duela, asi sea a su mismisimo y arrogante padre_

_-no soy arrogante Candy.., porque tu me amas asi que yo sepa – se acerco peligrosamente a la rubia, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a su amado esposo delante de ella – lo ves pecosa, te pusiste roja como un tomate, eso quiere decir que aun te excito_

_-oh si pequeño malcriado, atrevete a acercarte un centimetro mas y no podras ver la sorpresa_

_Terry bufo al escuchar a Candy, pero no pudo evitar reirse, amaba a esa pecosa con toda su alma, ella tambien se reia de el, saco detras suyo unos pequeños mitones de color turquesa que estaba tejiendo_

_-..Annie me estuve enseñando a tejer en los ratos libres, y creo que ya soy una experta_

_-pues ya veo, y ya que esta aprendiendo a tejer, deberia tejerme una bufanda para mi cumpleaños – rio este besando su cuello_

_-pero Terry.., cumpliste años hace cuatro meses y ya te di tu regalo – tomo la mano de Terry y la poso sobre su vientre, en ese instante el bebe da una segunda patada cuando ambos coloron sus manos - ¿lo sientes?_

_-si.., lo siento, y no sabes cuanto lo amo pecosa_

_-al igual que yo a ustedes dos señor Grandchester – beso los labios de su esposo con gran ternura y este accedio a ese beso_

**Fin Flash – Back**

-..Terry? - le pregunto Bella

-si pecosa – respondio Terry

-¿aun amas a Candy verdad?

-claro que si mi vida – la estrecho entre sus brazos y acaricio su espalda, quedando la mirada azul observando detenidamente a la verde – la ame desde el primer dia en que la vi, a mi manera tal vez pero la ame, y no sabes cuanto la extraño

-¿me harias una promesa?

-si mi amor..., lo que sea

-me prometes que jamas vas a amar a otra persona que no sea a ella..

-claro que si mi amor.., claro a menos que tu estes de acuerdo en que conozca a alguien mas y bueno..

-eso jamas! - respondio firmemente -nadie ocupara el lugar de mama, y si lo hace tendria que ser una copia exacta de ella y ser tan buena y noble como la describen todos, solo asi seria la unica manera de que acepte, solamente dimes ¿prometes jamas amar a otra persona que no sea mama?

-Bells yo..

-prometelo Terry! – esta alzo su dedo meñique para sellar la promesa – es una promesa Grandchester, y los Grandchester siempre cumplen lo que dicen

-lo prometo Bella – este alzo su meñique y lo unio al de Bella, dejando sellada esa promesa, Bella estaba segura de que el jamas la romperia, ya que su padre era un hombre que siempre cumplia lo que decia. Terry en su corazon habia prometido jamas volver a enamorarse de alguien que no fuese Candy, jamas lo haria, y le habia prometido incluso a Bella jamas dejar que otra mujer tomara el lugar que a Candy le correspondia.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados, esa noche durmieron como nunca, sin pesadillas, sin temor, solo anhelando realizar todos sus deseos y que estos al despertar se conviertan en una maravillosa realidad.

Esa misma noche, dos personas divagaban en sus mentes atormentadas, con la soledad como su unica compañia, una, se encontraba en Chicago, recien estaba llegando a su humilde y sencillo departamento, esa persona vivia ocupada en su trabajo, ya que a eso se habia dedicado desde que era joven, era cierto, amaba su labor y estar con las personas pero la soledad no era su mejor aliada, pero algo le decia que del otro lado su felicidad la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, el destino le depararia una jugarreta tremenda. Pero la otra persona, en Nueva York se encontraba acariciando el retrato de un joven soldado que dejo su vida en el campo, por amor a su pais

-..Stear – susurraron sus temblorosos labios a punto de soltar al llanto – quiero que estes conmigo.., deseo estar contigo en este momento! - dijo casi a punto de gritar

-Patty! - le llamo alguien, haciendo que esta se espantara y dejara caer el retrato, haciendo que el cristal se rompiese en varios pedazos

-..Annie! Me asustaste – le reclamo la castaña a la mujer

-perdon..., no crei que estuvieses ocupada

-no importa.., y el portarretrato lo pagare, descuida – le respondio a Annie, ella se agacho y se dispuso a recoger los restos de cristal roto

-Patty dejalo asi, yo lo puedo recoger

-Annie estas loca? No te puedo dejar recoger esto con tu enorme vientre, yo lo recojo y lo llevo a la basura ¿si? - le respondio casi molesta

-para mi no es molestia ni nada por el estilo, ademas estoy embarazada no invalida, permiteme ayudarte Patty – le respondio Annie calmadamente pero algo enfurecio a Patricia

-no entiendes que lo quiero hacer yo Anne, dejame tranquila! - le grito esta a Annie, pero se corto la mano en ese momento y comenzo a sangrar – demonios..., me corte – susurro mientras se quejaba

-oh Dios, ven conmigo Patty – Annie ayudo a Patty a levantarse del suelo y la llevo a la cocina a limpiarse la herida, minuiciosamente la pelinegra le quito un pedazo de cristal que se habia enterrado

-..-soy una torpe Annie, de verdad lo siento – exclamo Patty arrepentida

-descuida, todos tenemos a veces esos arranques de furia – se rio Annie, siempre trataba de soltarle una sonrisa a las persomas, a pesar de todo – deberias quitarte esos preciosos adornos de tu muñecas, no queremos que se mojen y pierdan el color – le aconsejo Annie

-n.., no es necesario Annie, dejalos asi – le dijo Patty con temor, pero Annie insistio en quitarselos para evitar que el agua los estropeara

-Annie no lo hagas!

-pero Patty por Dios son adornos muy bonitos para que se dañen con el agua – Annie ya estaba a punto de terminar de quitarle en adorno de la mano que se corto cuando una bofetada de parte de Patty la impacto. La pelinegra se sorprendio no solo por eso, Patty jamas habia sido violenta, mas bien pensaba que era demasiado inocente incluso para decirle unas cuantas verdades a las personas, en la muñeca de su amiga habia dos grandes cicatrices, eran cortes que se veian muy profundos, Patty quiso taparselos con la otra mano, pero Annie no la dejo

-Patricia.., ¿que significan esos cortes? - le pregunto una sorprendida Annie

-no es algo que te incumbe Annie

-¿que no me incumbe? Por amor a Dios Patricia O´Brien estoy viendo cicatrices que hace catorce años no tenias ¿que has estado haciendo? Respondeme – Annie tomo su otra muñeca y habian las mismas marcas. Patty no pudo evitar llorar, se aferro al su amiga, la cual la empezo a abrazar

-por favor Patty.., ¿dime que te paso?

-..-es algo que ni yo misma podria explicar asi de facil – respondio hipando

-pero solo respondeme algo.., ¿te los hiciste tu misma? - le pregunto Annie, la respuesta la aturdio

-si Annie..., yo misma me los ocasione – Annie se paso las manos por su cabello, sus ojos se cristalizaron, no sabia si golpear o insultar a su amiga por haber cometido tal barbaridad

-porque lo hiciste amiga? Acaso de verdad trataste de acabar con tu vida? Que razones tenias para mutilarte de esa manera?

-..-no lo sabes Annie? En San Pablo jamas te enteraste?

-¿de que estas hablando? Si era por Stear sabias perferctamente que el amaba la vida, y no querria verte asi

-el era una de las causas por las cuales queria suicidarme, Annie

-¿una de las causas? No lo entiendo

-es sencillo – exclamo limpiandose las lagrimas – en San Pablo todos sabian que yo era huerfana de madre

-si, de eso soy consciente pero que tiene que ver todo eso con el que trataste de quitarte la vida? - pregunto Annie aun sorprendida

-..que.., mi madre murio al tenerme a mi - esa respuesta retumbo en la mente de Annie

-..-al igual que nuestra C andy

-si.., al igual que Candy, ella me hizo recordar que yo mate a mi madre, recorde el porque mi padre me trataba de una manera tan fria, que no tengo el recuerdo de un cumpleaños feliz porque en realidad no era un dia digno de celebracion, mi padre jamas me dijo que me queria, llegue a pensar que de verdad yo fui la asesina de mi propia madre

-Patty yo...

-no he terminado – respondio la castaña – al conocer a Stear y a Candy senti que mi vida habia cambiado, Alistear se volvio mi luz, y me hizo sentir querida y Candice.., que a pesar de todo uno puede ser feliz y a verle el lado positivo de las cosas malas. San Pablo fue el mejor año de mi existencia, y cuando le pedi a mi pade venir a vivir aqui con mi abuela Martha, por primera vez fue amable conmigo, mas bien penso que al enviarme aqui se quitaria una carga, y creo que fue lo mejor

-..-Patty..., asi te sentias?

-si.., pero la felicidad no me duro mucho, Stear llego con la noticia de ir a la guerra, habia escuchado cosas acerca de lo terrible que era y le pedi, le suplique que no fuera, pero el igual lo hizo, recuerdo que se despidio de mi con un beso en los labios – ella se toco sus labios temblorosos – y me entrego una cajita musical, su ultimo invento, era una nana la que tocaba esa cajita, incluso el me pidio algo que nadie lo sabe hasta el dia de hoy

-..-que te pidio? - pregunto la pelinegra

-me pidio que fuera su esposa..., Stear me pidio que me casara con el apenas regresara, yo acepte, fui la mujer mas feliz de la vida, queria gritarlo a los mil vientos, pero debiamos esperar a que regresara para dar la noticia y luego... – la joven mujer cambio su semblante en ese momento – Candy y yo ibamos en el tren que iba hacia Boston un dia, y yo decidi poner a sonar la cajita de musica, no paraba de escuchar esa cajita de musica, sentia que era el corazon de Stear en gran parte

-era de esa manera como lo sentias, los inventos de Stear siempre tenian su mente y corazon impresas en el

-asi es – dio una mediana sonrisa – mientras sonaba la cajita, senti..., un horrible dolor en el pecho, crei que me lo estaban arrancando, hasta pense que moriria alli mismo, y de repente, la caja de musica dejo de sonar, algo me decia que Stear no estaba bien y..y .. - nuevas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos – a los dos dias llego la noticia de que a Stear le habian disparado mientras piloteaba su avion, justamente en el pecho, por eso senti su dolor, su agonia

-Patty.., no llores, a el no le agradaria verte de esa manera, y se que tampoco querria que acabases con tu vida

-no lo entiendes! todo lo que toco lo destruyo y asi paso con Candy, ella jamas me dejo sola despues de eso, incluso llego a decirme que yo era su hermanita menor, al fin tenia una hermana, dos mejor dicho, a ella y a ti, ella siempre me envio cartas de animo y me hacia reir con sus locuras, una vez me llego de sorpresa Florida con la amiga de Terry, Karen, alegraron mi corazon ese dia y despues su boda con Terry despues de tantos malos tragos que le hizo pasar ese rebelde sin causa

-..tu al principio no apoyabas que ellos se casaran

-si, era verdad, y no era por desearle el mal a Candy y a Terry es que..., sentia celos, ella se casaria con el hombre que amaba, y el que le daria todo, sobre todo amor y yo..., seria otra vez la dama de honor, siempre la dama o la madrina, pero jamas la novia, aun me acuerdo de su boda, se veia radiante, nunca se vio tan hermosa como aquel dia y Terry..., se veia apuesto, y alegre, recibio a Candy con tanto amor, de verdad, jamas pense que dos personas tan diferentes fueran el uno para el otro y a los dos meses me llego la carta de Candy, diciendome que estaba embarazada, ese par no perdio el tiempo – rio Patty y Annie rio disimuladamente – todo parecia perfecto hasta que Albert me llamo aquel Septiembre..,Candy murio en el parto, todos mis demonios se alborotaron de repente, los perdi a los dos seguidamente. Vine lo mas rapido posible a Nueva York y alli entendi el dolor de mi padre y el porque me trataba con tanta frialdad, lo entendi todo, vi a Terry en los brazos de Eleonore Backer, no entendia ni siquiera el porque lo abrazaba de esa forma

-..-tu no sabias que ella era su madre – respondio Annie a punto de llorar

-asi es, pero a lo que me refiero es el dolor de Terry, era algo que no se podia comparar con nada, el que era tan lleno de vida en ese momento se derrumbo, ni siquiera parecia el, lo unico que decia era su nombre.., Candy.., Candy.., Candy era lo unico que decia y el no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, si por el estuviesa fuese y le venderia su alma al mismisio diablo con tal de tener a Candy a su lado – grito Patty al punto de la desesperacion – comprendi alli todo, no me quede mas de tres dias, regrese a Florida despues de despedir a Candy, al llegar, estaba lloviendo y estaba sola en casa, no habia parado de llorar, ver a Terry asi me recordo a mi padre y mi pasado tormentoso, si yo o hubiese nacido todo seria perfecto, si yo no hubiese nacido tal vez no hubiese conocido a Stear y a Candy, no lo hubiese sentido, no los hubiese llorado.. - las lagrimas caian a borbotones de sus sonrosadas mejillas – camine a mi cuarto y con fuerza rompi un espejo de pared, los pedazos de este cayeron al piso, y el golpe a este me hizo cortar, me dolio, pero ese dolor senti que me calmaba, tome un pedazo grande de cristal y sin miedo me lo clave en una de mis muñecas

-..-Patty no es necesario que sigas – le suplico Annie, pero la mujer estaba como en un trance

-senti el dolor y la sangre fluir fuera de mi cuerpo, senti calma, morir, eso era la solucion a todos los problemas de todo, dejar de existir, borrar todos los recuerdos que me dañaron y volverlos polvo, era la solucion, y asi fue, me corte las dos muñecas y me deje caer en el suelo manchado en sangre, y los vi, me estaban esperando los tres, Stear, Candy y mi madre, aguardaban por mi y crei que estaba con ellos por un momento

-ya basta Patricia.., deja de hablar de eso, la muerte no es un juego, es algo terrible, como – Annie no podia pronunciarlo – como pudiste tratar de atentar contra tu vida? El suicidio es un pecado y lo sabes perfectamente

-..no vengas tu a hablarme de religiosidad Annie, tu sentias envidia de Candy, porque no creas que no veia las cosas, tu amado esposo estaba enamorado de Candy y tu te hacias la inocente pensando que estaba loco por ti

-es cierto, no lo niego, pero Candy lo sabia, y fue capaz de decirme que el no le interesaba que soloamente lo veia como su primo y ella fue quien nos hizo acercarnos y enamorarnos y ahora miranos, somos felices y esperamos un bebe, acaso tu no quieres una vida asi? No quieres ser feliz

-..-si no es con Stear no sera con nadie – la mujer se paro pero Annie la detuvo

-uno no escoje de quien se enamora, a veces el destino tiene vueltas raras y la persona que menos crees puede ser la persona con la que pases el resto de tu vida – le exclamo Annie firmemente. En ese momento notan la prescencia de alguien

-ocurre algo? - pregunta Neil parado en la puerta de la cocina – escuche que discutian

-oh..., no es nada Neil, es solo que Pattu se corto y no queria limpiarse la herida

-pues deberias Patty, no querras que se infecte – le dijo Neil sonriendo, Patty se sonrojo por un momento – hace un momento llamo la amiga de Terrence..., este.., como es que se llama, Lauren? Gwen?..., Se me va el nombre es la pelirroja

-ah dices Karen..., Karen Claise, en serio? Como fue que no escuchamos el telefono? - pregunto Annie incredula

-pues con su discusion no le prestaron atencion – bufo este

-y que queria? Si llama a estas horas ha de ser muy importante

-llamo para decir que el sabado sale para Chicago, ya que Terry le dijo que se fuera urgente para alla, no me dijo para que pero dijo que Patty se tenia que ir con ella

-asi? Pero que voy a hacer alla?

-pues divertirte tontita – bromeo Annie – un poco del aire de Chicago no te caeria mal y tu Neil te puedes ir con ellas

-yo? - pregunto Neil sorprendido

-si, no dejaras que dos mujeres bellas se vayan sola a una ciudad enorme, ¿que dices?

-no lo se..., es que.., bueno, tu sabes que Terrence y yo no la estamos llevando muy bien que digamos

-vamos Neil Leagan, con Albert alla no creo que vaya a hacer alguna estupidez y Bella no dejara que te diga cosas malas tampoco

-tu crees?

-si, lo certifico, asi que deberian arreglar sus maletas listos para partir a Lakewood, no querran dejar esperando a nadie, ¿o si?

-no..., no tengo problemas, claro, si a Patty no le molesta – exclamo el moreno mirando a Patty, ella estaba demasiado apenada con todo lo ocurrido, pero ver de nuevo aquel lugar donde su amado Stear la llevo y le propuso matrimonio una vez de nuevo seria lo mejor para ella

-seguro..,no tengo problemas Neil

-esta decidido entonces, espero no incomodarlas chicas, pero ya es tarde y Annie, no creo que a Archie le agrade verte despierta a estas horas, en tu etado yo no haria eso

-descuida Neil, ademas creo que tienes razon, debo aprovechar para dormir porque cuando el bebe nazca se acabaran las noches tranquilas – rio

-tienes razon, ahora si, yo me retiro mis estimadas damiselas, que pasen buenas noches

-igualmente Neil – se despidieron las mujeres. Annie voltea a ver a Patty, la cual se tapaba el rostro con una de sus manos

-¿que te pasa Patty?

-nada, es solo que.., me da verguenza ver a Neil a la cara – susurro

-te da verguenza?... Patty, acaso tu no estaras...

-no lo digas Annie.., no lo digas – respondio

-yo no dije nada..., tu lo acabas de afirmar – le dijo. Se acerco a ella a abrazarla, pero le susurro algo al oido – date la oportunidad de volver a amar Patty, te lo mereces – beso su mejilla y camino hacia la puerta – que pases buenas noches

Patty se quedo parada con sus manos entrelazadas y muda ante el hecho de haberle contado a Annie algo tan intimo como su intento de suicidio. Pero su amiga tenia razon, debia darse la oportunidad. Al llegar a Nueva York su corazon se agito extrañamente al ver a un hombre de su misma edad, de hermosos ojos marrones y actitud egolatra. El en el pasado la habria visto como una niñita timida y gorda, pero su actitud era diferente, era fresca y armoniosa y la trataba de maravilla, estaria dispuesta a darse la oportunidad?..

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**Que onda FanFiction? Ya revivi..., uff, de verdad me disculpan por dejarlos unos dias olvidados... Que cosas con Patty no? Todas conociamos su historia, tragica no? Bueno, vamos a darle un giro loco a la historia,gente que habia desaparecido volvera, los muertos regresaran,algunos se casaran, accidentes, besos, alegrias tristezas, uno que otro morira, quien sabe? Solo sigan este fic que pronto le sacaremos una sonrisa al dolido corazon de Terry... Reviews Please...?**


	19. Un Momento para amar parte I

**Un momento para amar**

**Parte I**

**Confrontaciones.**

Cuando en tu corazón propones algo, y deseas con una fuerza que este se haga realidad. Y eso era lo que Terry estaba dispuesto a hacer, no le importo dejar Nueva York y todos sus compromisos en el mundo actoral, a su amiga y hermana, a su madre, con tal de espantar a sus demonios internos, Eleonore estaba preocupada, hacia tiempo que no sabia de su hijo y de su nieta, y eso la inquietaba. La rubia se encontraba en los ensayos de su obra favorita, Robert le dijo que ella y Terry harían una obra, juntos, la obra con la que se iniciaría la gira en Chicago _"Romeo y Julieta"_., Hathaway decidió relanzar esa maravillosa y esplendorosa producción, pero con mas sentimiento y mas drama, y quienes mas podían ser los protagonistas de tan maravillosa obra, nada mas y nada menos que Terrence Grandchester y su fiel compañera Karen Claise, pero era un sueño hecho realidad para la mujer, realizar una presentación junto a su hijo, y se le estaba dando la oportunidad en ese momento, no lo iba a desaprovechar

-..-Eleonore! – le llamaron a esta, era Karen. La rubia había considerado a la pelirroja como una hija, no solo por ser la mano derecha de Terry, sino porque ella ha sido su apoyo en todo lo que a este se le había suscitado, estuvo con Terry cuando este ingreso al mundo actoral, fue la única persona con la que este estuvo, agregando a una plaga que ella ni siquiera quería recordar, el tan solo pensar que su hijo estuvo a punto de estar el resto de sus días con esa persona le revolvía el estomago, pero agradecía que aun hubiese personas como Karen Claise

-querida! ¿Cómo has estado? – le saludo la rubia a la mujer

-pues de maravilla, oh Eleonore, no sabes lo que paso anoche

-¿Qué te paso? ¿te encuentras bien?

-si, si, estoy bien, mejor dicho, de maravilla, Terry me llamo anoche

-¿Terry?.., oh al fin, como esta? Y Bella?, en donde diablos están ese par? – era lo que le preguntaba, pero lo que mas se preguntaba era esa emoción hacia una llamada de Terry, jamás la había visto tan emocionada por una llamada del ojiazul, esta empezó a creer que Karen había desarrollado sentimientos amorosos hacia el

-están de maravilla, en este momento están en Lakewood con Albert! – respondió con alegría

-oh! Es fantástico Karen.., y a que se debe esa inusual alegría por una llamada o un telegrama de mi hijo – pregunto la mujer enarcando una ceja, la pelirroja había deducido el tono con el que esta le hablo

-Eleonore, n.., no es lo que piensas, yo no quiero nada con Terry, el es como mi hermano

-¿entonces porque venias con esa alegría? Otra persona pensaría que te has enamorado de Terry, y más con todo lo que los medios y la prensa dice

-¿lo de que Terry y yo tenemos un romance? Eso es pura publicidad barata, yo jamás andaría con alguien como Terry, y no es que el sea alguien cualquiera, es mi mejor amigo y el mejor actor de Standford, pero el no es mi tipo – la mujer aspiro aire y lo soltó lentamente – Terry me llamo porque quiere que Patty y yo vayamos a Lakewood y la verdad no se que hacer

-¿es por eso pequeña? Jajajaja – Eleonore se rio de la chica – desde cuando eres tan tímida? El único que conozco allá que puede dejar a una mujer babear es a… oh no me digas hija – le dedico una sonrisa picara a la pelirroja – es por Albert ¿verdad?

-pues para que te digo que no, si, es verdad – se mordió el labio inferior para tapar su sonrisa, pero ese brillo especial en sus ojos lo dijeron todo

-desde cuando querida? Cuéntame todo.. – quiso saber la actriz

-la verdad es que ni yo sabría cómo explicarlo, fue tan repentino, creo que empezó con las frecuentes visitas de el a Nueva York, sobre todo una vez que tuvimos la presentación de "Otelo", oh por amor a todo lo sagrado Eleonore, se veía tan apuesto ese hombre, no me había dado cuenta desde otra perspectiva, esos hermosos ojos azul celeste, tan cautivadores, su cabello ondulado rubio, esa sonrisa, su tierna y actitud, ese hombre es un sueño Eleonore! – exclamo la mujer

-pues no se le niega que a sus cuarenta años todavía está muy apuesto el hombre, de verdad, y tienes razón, William Andley es un sol

-y creo que es alguien incomparable – sonrió colocando su mano derecha en su pecho

-¿Quién mas lo sabe?

-hasta este momento el bribón de tu hijo y Bella, quien insiste en que me vuelva su "abuelita", pero tengo la edad suficiente como para ser su tía - titubeo en medio de su monologo - pe..., pero el hecho es que me volvere loca si lo veo y no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para lo llorar delante de el y decirle que lo amo, el amor es algo tan confuso

-creo que tiene razón. Si estas tan enamorada de el, ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo dices?

-Eleonore – titubeo la chica – no es tan sencillo, no.., no quiero romper con la linda amistad que tenemos, además, ¿Qué tal si soy poca cosa para el? El es un Andley y yo…., solo una actriz de Broadway

-¿y que pasa? Yo también era una simple actriz cuando conocí al padre de Terry y el me acepto tal y como era – le acaricio el cabello a la pelirroja, a la cual su rostro le había cambiado a un semblante decaido – además a Albert no le importa la posición social de la personas, le importa es el como eres por dentro, inténtalo, no hay nada que perder

-¿tu crees?

-con mis cincuenta y dos años de vida he aprendido mucho querida, y aprendí que a pesar de ser dura la batalla debes usar tus mejores armas para ganarla. Inténtalo solamente – le sugirió la rubia. Karen se le abalanzo y le dio un fuerte abrazo, agradeciendo por sus consejos, no le iba a importar la respuesta del rubio, ella le declararía sus sentimientos pasase lo que pasase

-gracias Eleonore, ahora se porque tu hijo te ama tanto, ahora si, debo irme -sonrio con sus ojos cristalizados -ya le llame a Patricia diciéndole que debemos partir lo mas pronto posible, ah! Y Annie me dijo que ella y Archie se irían también pero un día antes para visitar a sus padres, máximo en tres días

-esta bien hija, por favor salúdale a todos de mi parte y dale muchos besos a mi hijo y a mi nieta de mi parte, y diles que los extraño, y mucho

-así lo hare Eleonore, nos vemos pronto – Karen salió del escenario dando saltitos de la alegría, estaba muy feliz. Durante el trayecto se encontró con Robert, quien se extraño de verla en el teatro en sus días libres tan feliz y radiante, se acerco a Eleonore cautelosamente

-..-¿Qué le sucede a Claise? Parece como si estuviese soñando despierta – bromeo este

-pues sabrá usted señor Hathaway que cuando se esta enamorada, las mujeres parecemos que soñamos, pero es la as hermosa de las realidades, y se nota hasta en la manera de hablar, actuar y caminar, el amor es el mas delicioso de los sentimientos – exclamo la actriz

-bueno, si yo te hago sentir así debería sentirme orgulloso – mascullo el director

-claro que me haces sentir así Bobby – le dio un casto besos en los labios – y no sabes de que manera lo haces..

Eleonore estaba feliz por Karen, sabia que lo lograría, era joven y hermosa, algo hiperactiva, pero si se lo proponía iba a ser feliz con el hombre que amaba. Pero entonces llego otra cosa a su mente, que recordó al ver a Robert. Septiembre.

Cuatro días habían ya pasado desde la llegada de Terry y Bella a Lakewood. Jamás se vio tan vivo ese lugar al tener a otro niño correteando en la mansión, se recordó a el mismo corriendo por esa misma mansión con su hermana Rosemary, y después lentamente y a escondidas logro ver a Archie, Anthony, Stear hacerse hombres y la llegada de Candy a la familia. Esos cuatro jóvenes le sacaron canas verdes a la tía abuela. Albert por un momento se imagino a sus hijos, sus propios hijos corriendo por todo el hermoso campo, gritando su nombre, a el junto a su preciosa esposa. Pero el tenia la mente en otros asuntos, y su corazón, alguien ya lo tenía ocupado, muy ocupado, nunca fue capaz de decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos, después de tanto tiempo. Pero lo distrajeron un par de gritos que provenían del jardín, camino presurosamente hasta encontrarse a Terry y a Archie en una partida de ajedrez. El matrimonio Cornwell decidió visitar Lakewood por una semana para visitar a los Brigtter, ambos pidieron los permisos necesarios en sus respectivos trabajos para pasar una semana si ningún problema. Ese era el fin de semana en el que los dos Grandchester y Albert partirían a México, en compañía de George, en el que Karen y Patty viajarían a Lakewood a pasar unos días en compañía del rubio y algunas otras personas. Seria un fin de semana interesante, pero siempre estaban las peleas de los dos castaños por delante por cualquier tontería

-..-no.. – me toca a mi – reclamo Archie

-tu jugaste un alfil y mi torre se lo llevo – contraataco Terry

-son un par de peleones lo sabían? – reclamo Annie sentada en un mueble acariciando su vientre

-no hermosa! Es Terry, siempre el ha sido el causante de todas las peleas, desde que estábamos en San Pablo y… - Annie interrumpió a su esposo

-ya se me es historia, no es necesario ser un experto para saber que Terry hizo rabiar a casi todas las monjas es San Pablo, sobre todo a la hermana Gray

-oh! De eso si me acuerdo perfectamente, y lo mejor es que todo lo hacia a propósito, a veces era por simple instinto – rio el castaño

-muy gracioso, muy gracioso ¿Cuántas veces estuviste en los cuartos de castigo Grandchester? – pregunto Archie

-Mmmm, dejame saber, uno.., dos.., siete, demonios creo que ya perdí la cuenta – exclamo con una sonrisa – creo que las mismas veces que me han telegrafiado de la escuela de Bella por su mala conducta

-..-a mi no me vean, yo solo soy un angelito y me culpan por lo que hacen los demás – dijo Bella entrando por la terraza con Cassie y los hermanos de esta

-oh claaaaarro que si Bells, lo tuyo simplemente es genético

-estas empezando a guiarte por las teorías de Mendel o que?

-Bella, háblame en español, no hablo mandarín – le sugirió Archie

-es verdad pero hablas francés – bromeo Annie sacándole la lengua

-oh, si querida Annie, pero en este momento deseo es hablar el idioma de _L´Amour _– le susurro besando su mejilla. Bella y Cassie rodaron los ojos al ver a la pareja demostrándose amor, por parte de los hermanos Farrow se escucharon unos "Ewwww" Terry y Albert se rieron por ese acto, se destornillaban de la risa

-recuerden que están en zona publica, menores de edad a la vista – agrego Albert tapándole los ojos a Bella, quien dio una pequeña risa por el acto del rubio

-como si la pecosita no hubiese visto esto en varias ocasiones, sobre todo cuando Eleonore se la lleva al cine, ven desde besos profundos hasta los mas triste finales, en la ultima filmación que vieron ambas se echaron a llorar, las hubiesen visto – exclamo Terry con ironia, Bella le da una mirada fulminante a este

-ooohhh! Si, recuerdo que a alguien se le aguaron los ojos al ver "_La Dama de las Camelias_" me acuerdo y creo que no puedo evitar llorar de la risa- Terry empezó a sudar cuando le mencionaron esa filmación, algo vergonzoso para el

-Bella Grandchester, recuerda que es un secreto – le reto Terry

-lo lamento señor Grandchester, pero usted empezó – contraataco

-perfecto! Un ring de boxeo – articulo Albert – dejen la pelea todos ustedes, Ángela y James se comportan mejor que todos ustedes

-Señor Albert, usted no sabe lo que dice – exclama Cassie mirando a sus hermanitos gemelos con horror fingido – ese par son perversas criaturas del mal

-le diremos a mamá lo que nos dijiste Cassie – dijeron el par de gemelos corriendo hacia dentro de la mansión, la pequeña pelirroja se soba el brazo enyesado y corre hacia ellos

-ahora si se armo Troya con Dorothy – bromeo Archie

-cállate tio Elegante, tia Annie ¿Por qué no lo castigas de la manera mas cruel para que se comporte? – pregunta Bella

-pues no lo se mi pequeña…, aunque tienes razón, el señor Cornwell merece un castigo, al igual que el señor Grandchester por ser tan peleones, ¿Cuándo será que se acaben sus peleas?

-no se de verdad cuando maduraran, pero mientras lo averiguan yo me llevo a mi belleza a dar un paseo por el campo– asegura Albert tomando a Bella de la mano

-me parece excelente, yo tomo a Aurora - un estremecimiento en el corazon de Terry le dio un aviso

-espera un momento…, Albert, podemos hablar, un rato? – Pregunta Terry, a lo que el rubio asienta, ambos caminaron al otro lado de la terraza para hablar de la situación que intimida al castaño - ¿A dónde llevaras a Bells?

-daremos un paseo por el prado, tal vez la lleve a la cascada, a la cabaña, solo un recorrido Terry – le explico el rubio

-ten cuidado con mi pequeña por favor, no dejes que corra demasiado rapido

-no seas paranoico Terrence, además, Bella tuvo al mejor maestro, anda, no le pasara nada

-ugh! Esta bien Albert, pero cuídala, ten cuidado de que nos se acerque a…., tu sabes donde

-descuida, pero, tu estate pendiente cuando lleguen Patty y Karen

-esta bien – Terry dio una pequeña sonrisa – te quedaras encantado de tenerlas aquí.

Albert mando a ensillar dos caballos mientras el y la ojiverde se arreglaban para salir a dar un paseo por el prado. Cuando los dos estuvieron salieron disparados a través del campo. Aquel campo donde hace muchos años una tragedia marco a Candy y a la familia, pero el rubio no quiso revivir el pasado enterrado, porque el ya lo considero muerto y enterrado a pesar de todo. Ambos cabalgaron hasta llegar a una enorme cascada que estaba muy alejada de la Mansión, no había cambiado en nada, solo que Albert le había colocado unos troncos para sentarse a admirar la cascada, los ocasos, y a disfrutar de todo lo maravilloso. Bella sabia que con la llegada de Karen, ella y Albert podrían declararse sus sentimientos, se acerco a la orilla de la cascada para admirar la altura de esta

-..-¿Cuántos metros son de aquí al fondo? – pregunto

-tal vez una caída de nueve o diez metros mi belleza ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-no lo se, simple curiosidad – se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos – y…., Candy venia mucho aquí, ¿contigo?

-a decir verdad no, no le agradaba mucho estar por estos lares, una vez casi se cae por la cascada

-¿en serio? – exclamo sorprendida

-pues si, oye ¿jamás te contaron que yo tuve mucho tiempo ocultándome de la familia?

-creo que no – respondió

-típico, creo que es lo mejor, la tía abuela no quería que supiesen de mi hasta que cumpliera los treinta, pero un día me enoje porque querían obligar a casar a tu madre con alguien que ella no amaba, y me di a conocer a los veinticuatro, la ira de la tía abuela no fue nada normal "eres la vergüenza de la familia" era lo que decía, pero que era mas importante ¿el honor familiar? O ¿un matrimonio sin amor? Solo para enaltecer el orgullo de los Andley

-pues creo que ninguna de las dos, al final solo una persona pagaría por eso, en este caso era Candy quien pagaría por ello

-buena respuesta pequeñuela – sonrió Albert. Bella se acerco un poco mas al borde y sin querer tropezó, Albert reacciono tomándola por la cintura para evitar caerse - estuvo cerca mi pequeña pecosa – jadeaba Albert

-..-si…, creo que opino lo mismo – se paso la mano por el cabello, se soltó del agarre del rubio y se fue a sentar a uno de los troncos, colocando su cabeza en las rodillas – que susto tan tremendo, Terry nos hubiese matado si se entera de esto

-conociendo lo impulsivo que es si – dio una pequeña sonrisa – siempre con una pelea, sobre todo con Archie

-¿siempre fue asi? Digo…, tan buscapleitos y, algo rencoroso

-no, cuando Terrence tenia unos quince o dieciséis, era la oveja negra de un colegio en Londres, el "Real Colegio San Pablo", todos los días era una queja seguida

-pobre Eleonore, de seguro que a cada momento le enviaban una carta por el comportamiento de el – Albert soltó aire, toda la vida le habían hecho creer a Bella que su amada abuela había estado con Terry toda su vida, sin saber lo que de verdad les había ocurrido a ambos – y que le habrá echo Candy para que se enamorase perdidamente de el?

-pues yo, como su padre adoptivo no sabría como decirte, tal vez fueron esas pequeñas y traviesas pecas – dijo tocándole el rostro a Bella, justo en sus pequeñas salpicaduras de tono marrón

-no te burles de mis pecas Albert, son mi arma de control masivo marca White Andley

-mmm, pues si, y muy lindas tambien..., y bueno, no se que les habra ocurrido a tus padres para enamorarse tan locamente, ironias de la vida, dos rebeldes sin causa fueron flechados por cupido en el sitio y momento indicado, solo para que sus corazones latiesen al ritmo de uno, que sus almas se fundiesen y que ya nada los separara jamas

-es por eso que Terry..., extraña tanto a Candy? Porque le hace falta ese complemento en su ser?

-podria ser pequeña, pero no lo puedo decir yo, tu padre es quien lo sabe

-y tu jamas te has sentido asi? -era la pregunta vital que Albert no espero venir -dime "tio abuelo William" tienes ese complemento? O al menos tienes alguna razon que haga que tu corazon lata muy rapido - pregunto Bella tratando de que Albert respondiese

-..-bueno..., Bells yo... - se paso la mano por la nuca y empezo a sudar - oye tu eres una niña, crece y lo sabras - le regaño a esta, la ojiverde rodo los ojos y siguio insistiendo

-pero respondeme..., estas enamorado de alguien? -le toco responder

-si..., me gusta alguien, que me gusta, me encanta, me fascina creo que es la persona mas preciosa..., la mas hermosa del mundo, tienes unos ojos que brillan como dos soles y su cabello oh Dios - Albert no podria estar tan enamorado como en ese momento

-y crees que es digna? - pregunto con ganas de saber mas, pero la descripcion que el le dio fue suficiente

-pequeña! Ya es suficiente -enarco una ceja -debemos ir a casa, a preparar las cosas para Mexico, son maximo dos dias de viaje, nos vamos de aqui a Dakota, despues tomaremos otro tren a Indiana y al llegar a Tucson tomaremos un coche o un tren que vaya a Ciudad Juarez, una ciudad fronteriza mexicana, alli es donde estaremos por unos dias, hasta que salgan a Londres

-asi me dijo Terry - se mordio el labio inferior -como es Londres?

-es una hermosa ciudad, siempre esta con el cielo cargado, como sabes es un gobierno monarquico

-oh si, debe de ser fabuloso. No sabes a que parte de Londres iremos?

-es una sorpresa enana, ahora si vamonos - ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia los caballos y cabalgaron a traves del campo. Algo llamo la atencion de la castaña

-Albert..., adelantate

-que pasa Bells? Te lastimaste?

-no, es que..., tengo algo que hacer, no le digas a Terry nada, yo llegare a tiempo

-esta bien pecosa, solo ten cuidado de no irte a los limites de la Mansion

-asi lo hare - Albert cabalgo hasta que la chica dejara de verlo, ella halo las riendas del caballo, cabalgo hasta unos hermosos rosales que estaban a unos metros de un estanque, alli tres lapidas bien cuidadas se encontraban en medio de la soledad. Bajo del caballo y se paro delante de estas, leyendo la inscripcion de las lapidas, en una estaba inscrita: _**Alistear Conrwell Andley,**_ y en la otra; _**Anthony Brower Andley, **_y en la siguiente;_** Elroy Andley**_

-el hermano y el primo de Archie - susurro. Con una de sus manos acaricio la lapida de Anthony, en seguida recordo el diario de Candy y recordo lo importantes que eran estos dos para si madre, sobre todo Anthony, el primer amor de la rubia, el principe de la colina - hola, soy Bella... - se presento, observo detelladamente las dulce Candy - son muy hermosas las rosas, Albert me dijo que las hizo usted, Anthony, y..., por alli lei que usted quiso mucho a mi madre, y gracias a usted logro tener una familia, y que tambien le salvo la vida aquel dia que usted..., fallecio -suspiro-si no fuese por usted ella jamas hubiese sido una Andley y no hubiese ido a Londres..., no hubiese conocido a mi papá, le agradezco a usted y a Stear, y a Archie, los tres paladines de mi madre - volteo y miro la lapida de la tia abuela - tia abuela Elroy, fuiste una persona maravillosa para mi, me ayudaste a formarme, a pesar de ser alguien estricta y de la vieja escuela, pero fuiste especial para mi a pesar de no compartir la misma sangre, gracias a ti tambien, a los tres por todo - se levanto del suelo y camino hasta el caballo, esbozo una mediana sonrisa y miro por ultima vez las lapidas, subio al caballo y arranco a correr.

-llegamos familia! - gritoneo Karen quien abrazo a todos en la mansion, esa era una chispa que solo Karen Claise poseia

-..-mi enana hiperactivaa! - saludo Terry con una sonrisa, en vez de abrazarla debida manera le pellizco las mejillas, lo que la molesto -eres un maleducado - le pelirroja le pego en el brazo y le gruño

-auch! Eso dolio - dijo el sobandose el brazo

-y para la proxima te va peor, ahora si, como tu querida amiga, colega y hermana saludame como es debido - le reto la mujer quien en seguida se le lanzo al cuello al castaño y lo abrazo, a lo que este accedio. En la entrada de la mansion estaba Patty callada observando cada detalle de ese lugar, al que hacia años que no visitaba

-Patricia -le saludo Terry aferrado aun al abrazo de Karen

-hola Terry..., como has estado? -pregunto a medio susurro

-pues a decir verdad de maravilla -el se acerco a ella y observo su rostro triste -que te pasa?

-es que..., me duele estar aqui..., me quiero ir, no puedo seguir aguantandolo - Patty iba enseguida a caminar hacia atras cuando Neil evita su paso. Terry lo ve sorprendido y con molestia

-que haces tu aqui? - el actor iba directo a echar al moreno, lo sujeto de la camisa cuando Karen se metio en medio de estos dos

-Terry por favor! Viene con nosotras, y mientras Patty y yo estemos aqui tu no le haras nada -Karen defendio a Neil ante todo, se dio cuenta que Terry no podia sentir odio hacia el toda la vida por una simple rivalidad de adolescentes. Terry solo le dedico una mirada hostil al Neil quien se solto de el molesto -gracias Terrence

-esta bien..., pasen, ya Dorothy ira a arreglar sus habitaciones - exclamo Terry. En ese momento Albert llega hacia donde estaban estos reunidos

-chicos! Me alegra tenerlos aqui - dijo Albert muy alegre, los saludo a los tres -espero que la estancia aqui sea placentera

-eso tambien espero Albert -medio sonrio Patty jugueteando con sus dedos. El volteo y miro detenidamente a Karen, y ella en ese mismo momento lo miro, esbozando una sonrisa

-me alegra que hayas venido Karen -le saludo Albert con una gran sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos azules, se acerco y beso su mejilla. Esta se estremecio con el simple contacto de los labios de este en su mejilla, se pregunto como seria el sabor de estos, ella le miro a los ojos y creyo que no tenia el autocontrol suficiente para estar junto a el, y menos a unos centimetros de el - y ahora que ustedes estan aqui se que las cosas se pondran interesantes aqui!

-en serio? Pregunto Patty - que planeas Albert?

-nada..., solo una salida entre nosotros antes de partir a Mexico! - exclamo muy alegre el rubio -esta noche!

-esta nochee -gritaron todos, incluido Terry

-estas loco? Acabamos de llegar y ademas a donde iremos? -pregunto Patty

-hace dos dias Terry, Bella y yo fuimos a la ciudad y habia una feria, tal vez demos una vuelta por las atracciones y despues nos tomaremos una copa

-pero Annie... -iba agregar Neil un comentario, pero Albert lo detuvo

-Annie ira con nosotros, pero respetaremos su estado, no tendremos excesos, que opinan, solo nosotros, adultos responsables, sin trabajo, sin presiones, "sin niños" -recalco el rubio mirando a Terry -los que sean menores de 18 años se quedaran aqui y nosotros a disfrutar

-pues me parece una idea excelente -todos miraron a Terry con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no creian que fuese el quien dijo eso -si..., a mi en lo personal no me agradaria llevar a Bells a una reunion de adultos, asi que los niños se quedan y nosotros a disfrutar, la noche es jovenes, y nosotros tambien

-..-Amen Terry! - aludio Karen en apoyo a su amigo, eso era musica para sus oidos. Terry penso que un tiempo para el seria divertido, tenia años que no salia solo, a divertirse, y ese era el momento

-bien - exclamo Albert - son las dos, tenemos chance de merendar algo y de que ustedes descansen para despues ir a la ciudad

-perfecto, pero primero quiero ver a mi geniecilla favorita -dijo Karen con un tono de alegre, pero Terry fruncio el ceño, Albert habia salido con Bella, pero ella no regreso con el

-Albert!..., donde esta Bella?

-ella se quedo dando una vuelta en los alrededores de la Mansion, yo le di permiso, asi que no la regañes

-no era mi intension -dijo, todos estaban sorprendidos. Pero lo pasaron por alto, los recien llegados fueron y se acomodaron en sus respectivas habitaciones. Patty no pudo evitar tener sentimientos encontrados al estar en ese lugar, pero no lloro, se sintio fuerte para no hacerlo

-..-Que te pasa? -pregunto un moreno de ojos cafe

-nada..., es que me parece increible que este aqui de nuevo, nada ha cambiado desde que vine por ultima vez a este lugar

-no..., la tia abuela odiaba los cambios, y el tio William al parecer tambien -se rio este, y ella tambien rio

-a donde crees que Albert nos quiera llevar?

-estoy acostumbrado a sus sorpresas, habra que esperar a ver -sugirio Neil, a lo que Patty asintio, unos pasos los interrumpieron -Bella!

-Neil -mascullo Bella con tono serio -que haces aqui? -pregnto con cara de pocos amigos

-Albert me invito..., hay algun problema?

-no -parpadeo un par de veces. Vio a los ojos marrones de Neil y le recordo la mirada de odio de Eliza, le tuvo miedo a esa mirada en seguida y le parecio que Neil tambien la tenia ese toque de maldad -han visto a mi papá?

-si..., esta en su habitacion -le respondio Patty, Bella, quien le dedico y saludo con una sonrisa -te esta esperando asi que sube -ella asintio y se alejo de los dos morenos lentamente

-..-te miro extraño... -Patty se dio cuenta de como Bella se expreso ante Neil

-de seguro ya me debe estar odiando tambien, igual que su padre

-no lo creo..., dale un tiempo -le animo Patty a este. En ese momento Dorothy aparece y les avisa que bajen a merendar, estos hicieron caso, sa dirigieron a la enorme mesa en donde se encontraban Archie y Annie sentados, quienes saludaron alegremente, Neil ayudo a Patty a sentarse en una silla y en un momento ella le agradecio acariciandole el brazo a este, el sintio algo que jamas habia sentido, la vio, y detallo su sonrisa blanca y sus delgados labios, desarrolla algo que ni Candy le hizo sentir. Pero se distrajo al ver a Terry, Albert y Bella llegar, pero sus pensamientos siguieron sumidos en ese par de ojos marron chocolate y en esa sonrisa timida y delicada de Patty.

Las horas pasaron en la enorme mansion y era hora de que los adultos saliesen a la ciudad, las mujeres estaban en la habitacion de Karen arreglandose y bromeando, pero el tema de atraccion; Patty

-..-oye..., tu y Neil se llevan bien no? -bromeo Annie

-es una persona agradable, ahora -recalco Patty mientras cepillaba el cabello

-y lindo tambien -agrego Karen a la conversacion -tiene unos ojos lindos

-que es lo que dices Karen? -dijo Patty sonrojandose

-a poco no? Admitelo, Neil tambien es guapo, creo que tiene un toque Andley -el comentario de Karen disparo las risas entre las mujeres, pero el sonrojo de Patty aumento

-bien señoritas, los hombres nos esperan, y la noche es nuestras -concluyo Karen dandole los ultimos toques a su rostro.

Del otro lado del pasillo Terry terminaba de leerle un libro a Bella, suspiro le acomodo el cabello para explicarle la situacion

-..-Bella, saldre con Albert y los demas lo sabes?

-si, sabes que no tengo problema con eso, eres adulto, solo te pido que llegues temprano

-hablas como Eleonore lo sabias?

-no, jajajaja -rio esta -solo trata de divertirte, te mereces un tiempo entre personas adultas pero..., cuidate

-lo hare -Terry la abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente -buenas noches mi amor, te quiero

-yo te quiero mas

-pero yo te quiero mucho mas -se rio el castaño levantandose de la cama y arropando a la chica bien para asi salir de la habitacion

-..-le pediste permiso a Bella? -le bromeo Albert

-oh callate y las chicas? Ya estan listas?

-casi, vamos, Neil y Archie nos esperan abajo, Chicago preparate, mi amigo Terry volvio a la vida -dijo Albert pasandole el brazo por el cuello a Terry, quien solo medio sonrio.

Al bajar Neil y Archie esperaban a los demas, pero la espera vale la pena cuando las tres mujeres bajan sonrientes, hacia ellos. El rubio dejo ciertas ordenes a Dorothy mientras ellos no estaban, a lo que ella asintio, el coche los esperaba listo para partir a la ciudad, estos subieron muy alegres, la diversion estaba a punto de empezar...

**Continuara...**


	20. Un Momento para Amar parte II

**Un momento para amar**

**Parte II**

**Noche en Chicago.**

* * *

><p>La noche era estrellada en Chicago cuando el grupo de jovenes adultos llegaron a la ciudad, el esplendor de las luces, la musica y el ambiente calido era el invitado especial, las risas eran una lluvia de alegria y habia un toque diferente en el aire. Pero Terry se sentia algo extraño al salir solo con sus amigos despues de tanto tiempo, su amiga Karen trataba de animarle de cualquier modo para que el se divirtiese<p>

-..-y bien? Vamos a comer algo? -pregunto Albert emocionado

-claro que si..., ademas creo que yo seria capaz de devorarme el restaurant si me lo permitiesen jajaja-se rio Annie sobandose su vientre

-creo que Bellancy te hara subir unos kilitos -le bromeo Archie

-oh Archie mejor cierra la boca o haras que Annie detenga el coche y te llegues caminando -recomendo Terry, a lo que Archie no le parecia nada gracioso, Annie podia ser vengativa

-..-y como reacciono Bells a lo de tu salidita? -le pregunto Karen al castaño

-pues lo tomo mas normal de lo que crei, se podria decir que hasta se queria deshacer de mi -chisto este pasandose la mano por el cabello

-oh! Amo a esa niña -exclamo Karen sonriendo -y de seguro te dijo que llegaras temprano, cierto?

-pues si -respondio este mirando se reojo a la mujer -y bien? A donde mas nos pretendes llevar

-es una sorpresita -el rubio respondio sonrientemente -solo quiero que todos disfruten esta noche, sobre todo Annie y Archie, ya que dentro de poco se les va a acabar la fiesta -señalo el vientre de Annie, estos se miraron a la cara y estallaron en risas, pero tenia razon el rubio, se les acabaria la paz pronto a los padres primerizos. Albert le dijo al chofer que siguiese una direccion, todos se quedaron pensativos al ver lo que este hacia! A donde se dirigian? Era la incognita

-..-oye..., yo he venido aqui antes! -exclamo Archie sorprendido -si, aqui estuve un par de veces, Candy, Annie y yo soliamos venir aqui a pasar el rato

-oye! Lo recuerdo -dijo Annie sorprendida, miro a Albert con una sonrisa - es el restaurant Bona Terro, es italiano y aqui siempre soliamos venir a cantar y a divertirnos..., como supiste Albert?

-ustedes no eran los unicos que venian aqui -Albert los habia llevado a un sencillo restaurant, alli cantaba una banda de Jazz, la atencion era excelente, Annie y Archie no pudieron evitar levantarse de sus sillas para bailar como en los viejos tiempos, mientras que los demas estaban en una gran mesa entablando una conversacion

-..-y diganme..., cuanto durara la gira -pregunto Patty a los dos actores

-maximo tres meses, es lo que Hathaway ha planteado, si no hay contratiempos estaremos antes de que caiga la primera nevada -respondio Karen jugueteando con su copa de vino -estoy segura que sera un exito, tenemos nuevas puestas de escena

-en serio? Cuales? -pregunto Neil con gran curiosidad, a lo que Terry le respondio con suspicacia

-Cumbres Borrascosas, Orgullo y Prejuicio, Sueño de una Noche de Verano, La Celestina..., hasta el momento son las que puedo nombrar -respondio el castaño alzando su copa -pero se que esta sera la mejor gira de todas

-y una pregunta al joven actor -exclamo Albert con una sonrisa -que se siente salir sin hijos esta noche?

-ooohh Tio William para que quieres arruinar esta noche? Grandchester ni siquiera se habia acordado -replico Neil, Karen y Patty se lanzaron a reir, Terry se paso la mano por el cuello

-a decir verdad Neil tiene razon..., habia olvidado a Bella por completo, hacia mucho tiempo que no salia a..., divertirme, como una persona normal

-y espero que el Terry que estoy viendo ahora este cada dia -exclamo Karen abrazando a su amigo -bailamos?

-claro que si hermanita -le dijo Terry tomandola de la mano y arrastrandola a el medio del salon de baile, ambos empezaron a reir como un par de niños, el se le acerco al odio entre risas

-..-cuando le diras a Albert lo que sientes? -susurro, la pelirroja le tiro un mechon de cabello haciendo que Terry se quejara

-pues creo que mas pronto de lo que crees querido -la chica le guiño un ojo a Terry, el tiempo parecia retroceder para el castaño, a los años de su adolescencia, cuando llego al nuevo mundo, cuando su sueño de ser actor se hizo realidad, cuando conocio a su amiga Karen y se reconcilio con su madre, cuando los demonios querian destruirlo y un angel de bucles dorados y ojos verde esmeralda lo sacaron del abismo para llevarlo al cielo -en que estas pensando?

-no lo se..., en donde estuviese si no me hubiese revelado a mi padre..., para perseguir mis sueños

-no hables de eso, ya que no sabria como dirigirme a usted señor duque de Grandchester, seria demasiada formalidad -le respondio Karen entre risas, un rubio se acerca a ellos con desden

-me permite esta pieza señorita Claise? -le pregunto Albert, la pelirroja con toda confianza le da la mano a el ojiazul, Terry solo se dedica a observar a su amiga dirigiendose de la mano del rubio a bailar al salon. La musica cambio a una suave balada, muy romantica, Karen palidecio al escuchar la melodia, con sus manos unidas a las de Albert, el volteo al rostro de la pelirroja, era hermosa, tenia un rostro perfilado, nariz fina de piel clara, labios pronunciados y una destellante sonrisa blanca, sus mejillas se habian tornado de un hermoso carmesi, que se intansificaba con su mirada profunda, sus ojos eran como dos topacios, ni muy claros, ni muy oscuros, sus finas ondas de color castaño rojizo, Albert por instinto recogio un mechon y lo coloco detras de su oreja, el sonroja de la chica se intensifico -que te ocurre Karen

-nada es que..., siento calor -mascullo esta con su mano aun aferrado a su brazo, su corazon latia mas rapido de lo que pensaba

-puedo hacerte una pregunta -exclamo el rubio

-claro..., lo que sea

-despues que Terry, Bella y yo regresemos de Mexico..., aceptarias, salir conmigo..., solos, los dos

La chica suspiro al escuchar la voz de Albert, sonriendole, asintio, coloco su cabeza en el cuello de este, se dejaron llevar con la musica, musica hecha para dos.

-se ve que estan muy enamorados no? -agrego Neil viendo a la pareja

-si..., bailamos? -le pregunto Patty a el, abrio sus ojos exorbitantemente

-yo..., no se bailar, lo siento -se disculpo el, Patty parpadeo un par de veces, y despues lo miro

-si quieres yo te puedo enseñar, vamos -ella le tomo de la mano, puso la mano de el en su cintura y tomo su otra mano para guiarlo -ahora uno, dos, tres.., uno, dos, tres -le decia Patty guiandole, Neil sonrio al ver que no la habia pisado al primer intento

-creo que lo estoy haciendo, eres una gran maestra Patty

-y tu un gran alumno Neil -ella vio un destello que hasta a ella le sorprendio

-tu..., hacia mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi -exclamo Neil con la mirada baja

-y yo a ti..., eramos todavia unos niños cuando nos vimos por ultima vez

-veinte años no se considera niñez -respondio Neil, se detuvo a ver sus orbes marronas -estas muy hermosa esta noche

-y tu muy apuesto -ambos se sonrojaron y se volvieron a mirar tiernamente

-creo que debo agradecerte..., por ser la unica que ha confiado en mi

-y lo hare..., todos merecen una segunda oportunidad -Patty se mordio el labio inferior, Neil le sonrio, le gusto ese coqueto gesto de ella, algo estaba naciendo entre ellos dos. Terry observaba a todas las parejas dejandose guiar por el romance de la noche, cerro sus ojos y su mente viajo hasta Escocia aquel verano donde en un pequeño baile junto a un lago, el le robo un beso a Candy, su primer beso, unas risas lo sacaron de sus divagaciones, abrio los ojos y a su izquierda estaban unas personas riendo, parecia que se divertian, pero una risa era muy familiar, sintio curiosidad por saber acerca de la persona dueña de esa risa, se levanto de su asiento, para detallar bien a las personas que reian como niños de preescolar, era un grupo de cuatro personas, pero una de ellas llamo su atencion, vio a una joven, no logro verle el rostro, solo noto que era una rubia de cabello ondulado hasta la altura de la espalda, su corazon empezo a latir como si en ello se le fuese la vida, solo una persona le hizo sentir asi

-..-Candy...,. Mi adorada pecosa -susurro, sintio que su mente le estaba jugando tretas, este queria acercarse un poco mas, pero un llamado lo detuvo de su mision de ver a los ojos a esa criatura de cabello rubio que estaba delante de el

..., ven ya trajeron nuestra orden -le llamo Archie al castaño, el volteo y aun estaba el grupo alli reunido, se dirigio a su mesa sin despegar la vista de la chica rubia, todos tenian un tema de conversacion diferente, el lo unico que hacia era escuchar lo que decian pero no agregaba nada mas a la conversacion, a cada momento daba un vistazo a la mesa contigua para intentar verle el rostro a la chica

-..-oye Terry..., se te perdio algo? -le pregunto con cierta ironia su amiga Karen

-la verdad es que..., me parecio ver a alguien conocido -susurro Terry aun pendiente de la chica, Karen dirigio su vista hacia mesa a la que Terry tenia puesta su atencion

-estan haciendo algo de escandalo, pero no veo a nadie familiar, mejor termina de comer, que de aqui nos vamos a la feria, sabes que la ultima vez que fuimos a una feria fue cuando entraste a la compañia? Fuimos a Long Island

-oye..., Long Island es fantastico no, Karen..., sobre todo en esta epoca del año -le explico Albert a la pelirroja, todos se animaron para ir a disfrutar con los juegos y las atracciones., y de vez en cuando se lanzaban a reir por algun chiste o anecdota de cosas que les ocurrieron en sus vidas, trataban de omitir temas que no querian entablar por ser muy dolorosos, o simplemente para no dañar el momento. Habian pasado un par de horas y estos aun estaban charlando, se estaban divirtiendo, practicamente las chicas fueron las que hablaron durante la cena, al parecer se estaban divirtiendo mucho, los chicos..., solo las veian y de vez en cuando se echaban a reir con ellas

-..-y entonces Archie se desmayo cuando el doctor nos dijo "estan embarazados", se puso blanco como el papel -decia Annie, contaba el relato de la reaccion de Archie al saber que iba a ser padre

-ni me lo recuerdes primor, acabe con una via en el brazo por el malestar -dijo Archie tapandose el rostro

-aaaww, sabia que actuarias como una niñita, deja de hacer eso -le decia Neil riendose

-no, pero me da risa son los chistes de Patty, en serio, eres muy graciosa, ya se me habia olvidado -decia Archie riendose aun

-por favor, hay que divertirse de vez en cuando -decia Patty de adentro para afuera mientras bebia un poco de vino -pero aqui hay dos caballeros que han estado muy callados esta noche -miro de reojo a Albert y a Terry

-las personas sabias oyen, analizan y si necesitan hacer un comentario lo dicen, en mi caso me rio -fue lo que dijo Albert mientras se arreglaba la corbata, y voltea discimuladamente a ver a Terry -que dice usted señor Grandchester

-que les puedo decir, a menos que quieran escuchar algun viejo relato de San Pablo?

Todos bufaron al escuchar a Terry, este solo se rio, tanto que hasta se le salieron las lagrimas

-no.., no.., no mas de San Pablo, creo que ya tenemos experiencias de eso -mascullo Archie con cierto fastidio

-apoyo a mi esposo, a pesar de ser uno de los mejores años hay detallitos que hay que omitir

-creo que todos aqui pensamos igual -aserto Neil, Patty medio sonrio ante lo dicho por todos los presentes, Terry enarco las cejas y dio una pequeña risa

-y bien? Que haremos ahora? -pregunto este -aun es temprano

-pues que tal si nos empezamos a movilizar a la feria? A decir verdad yo quiero divertirme -dijo Karen con cierta emocion

-pues que esperamos, vamonos -concluyo Albert, era lo mas hilarante en ese momento

**ooo**

El frio de la noche estremecio a Bella despertandola del sueño profundo en que se encontraba, se quedo mirando el techo de la habitacion por un momento, se pregunto asi misma que estaria haciendo su padre y sus tios, en lo personal no le molestaba estar sola, a veces la soledad es la mejor compañia que una persona puede tener para despejar su mente, volteo a su derecha y vio el viejo y antiguo escaparate de madera pulida, desde que ella tenia memoria habia estado cerrado y no se le permitia abrirlo, pero estaba sola, nadie podria impedir que ella viera todo lo que ocultaba, se levanto con cuidado y corrio a la puerta para pasarle llave por dentro, encendio la luz de la habitacion para asi dirigirse a abrir el escaparate, intento abrir la puerta, pero descubrio que estaba con llave

-demonios..., cerrado -mascullo con molestia, se dirigio a la vieja peinadora y entre las cosas guardadas encontro dos cosas, un abrecartas y un par de llaves viejas y oxidadas, una era pequeña y de dos dientes y la otra era grande y gruesa, supuso que las llaves serian del escaparate, las tomo y corrio hasta el gran mueble, e inserto las llaves, la pequeña no entro

-..esta no -dijo mientras se retiraba los mechones de cabello de sus ojos, tomo la llave grande y la inserto, entro perfectamente, giro la llave y con esta se abrio la puerta, un fresco aroma a rosas salio del lugar, termino de abrir la puerta y alli observo varias cajas viejas, finos zapatos y vestidos preciosos, Bella acaricio un vestido de seda rojo entre sus manos, era tan delicada la tela al contacto con sus dedos, se dirigio a un cofre de madera, que tambien estaba cerrado, allo supuso que la otra llave era del objeto, introdujo la llave y se abrio, alli encontro varias cartas y fotografias, todas eran de su familia, sonrio al encontrar una fotografia de todos juntos, Annie, Archie, Candy, Tom, Albert, estaban en el Hogar de Ponny, encontro un recorte de periodico, hablaba de Terry, como logro hacerse el actor mas joven y exitoso de Broadway, sonrio al verlo feliz, juvenil y haciendo lo que mas le gusta, en otra foto vio a la rubia con su uniforme de enfermera

-..-oh mamá..., te ves hermosa de blanco -mascullo con una sonrisa, reviso mas cosas en la caja, habia unas rosas secas atadas a una cinta roja, encontro todo aquello a lo que Candy se aferro en vida y que no quiso soltar, unos pasos la alertaron -Dorothy...

Rapidamente guardo las cosas en su lugar y cerro el escaparate, corrio a quitar el cerrojo y a apagar la luz, trastabillo al llegar a la cama, pero se levanto y se cubrio con la sabana antes de que Dorothy entrara a la habitacion, la mujer entro a observar a la castaña, quien parecia estar dormida a profundidad, ella se fue, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza, Bella se quita la sabana triunfante, miro hacia el buro y observo el diario de Candy, se pregunto que otras cosas ocultara, encima de este estaba su reloj de pulsera, observo la hora y vio que era tarde, en donde estaria Terry? No lo sabia, tenia curiosidad de saber que estaba haciendo.

**ooo**

-vamos Neil -le animo Albert al moreno, todos se habian dirigido a la feria que habia en la ciudad, habia un toque magico en el lugar, todos reian, corrian y disfrutaban de las atracciones, los adultos se encontraban en tiro al blanco y animaban a Neil para que se atreviera a jugar, al final accedio, el encargado de la atraccion le dio tres pelotas de beisbol y el reto era derribar una piramide de seis botellas, para asi obtener uno de los tantos premios que se encontraban en los anaqueles del establecimiento, con una sonrisa el apunto a la primera, pero fallo, a la segunda tambien, pero a la tercera derribo la piramide

-..-siiii..., lo hice -grito Neil de la alegria, el nunca habia asistido a un sitio asi, su madre jamas se lo permitio, incluso el creia que solo asistia la plebe y era lugar propio de ladrones, pero le parecio fascinante. Todos le aplaudieron al saberse victorioso, el dueño le entrego un premio que este en seguida tomo, era una caja musical, era simple pero muy bonita, volteo a mirar a Patty que esraba muy emocionada, se dirigio a ella con delicadeza, tomo una de sus manos y coloco el premio -para ti

-que? -exclamo con sorpresa -pero lo ganaste tu

-si, pero me parecia que era mejor entregarselo a una digna dama -fueron las palabras del moreno hacia ella, la caja de musica en seguida fue un recuerdo de Stear, pero sin embargo, no era tan doloroso como antes, miro a las orbes marronas de Neil, noto que eran unos preciosos, pero no podia ignorar todo lo que alguna vez hizo, lo patan y cruel que habia sido con ella y sus amigos, pero a pesar de querer evitarlo, no podia, habia caido el el peligroso juego del amor

-gracias Neil -susurro, se acerco a su mejilla y la beso tiernamente, a el le parecio el acto mas hermoso que le hubiesen otorgado, el en seguida recordo los años pasados, la maldad que le habian cizañado, el rencor hacia Candy, a Terry, lo que hacia por obtener lo que queria, pero sin embargo eso parecia ya no importarle, ahora parecia que todo giraba alrededor de Patty, esa hermosa mujer que tenia delante de el

-oigan..., vamos, hay una presentacion teatral, tal vez Terry y yo nos colemos -dijo Karen entre risas

-prefecto -dijeron los dos con la mirada aun puesta el uno en el otro. La algarabia era tal en el lugar, y la musica que no se escuchaba nada, Terry intentaba orientarse entre la multitud para dirigirse al escenario, pero entre la multitud noto algo diferente, sin querer se habia tropezado con la rubia del restaurat, y ese choque le hizo sentir de todo, decidio seguirla, estaba en su mente una imagen de Candy, parecia el juego de las escondidas, ella estaba escondida en algun lugar? Su alma no tenia reposo? Era las tantas preguntas que el se hacia, pero su vista no se despego de ella entre la multitud, noto incluso su vestimenta, cargaba un abrigo de color marron, muy suelto, un vestido rojo con volado y unas botas negras, su cabello rubio ondeaba con el caminar de la chica, no habia dudas para Terry, era su Candy, quien estaba al frente de el, de la felicidad le provoco correr, abrazarla y besarla, nunca se habia sentido mas feliz, su deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos era inmensurable. Un par de hombres se acercaron a la chica tomandola por sus delgados brazos, Terry los observo y no tenian buena pinta, ella forcejeo con ellos, pero eran mas fuertes, la dirigieron a un calejon oscuro y vacio, el castaño los siguio en silencio, escuchaba las cosas horribles que le iban a hacer, noto el acento de los hombres incluso, parecian ingleses, pero sobre todo, noto la agitacion de la rubia

-..-sueltenme! -les gritaba la chica con molestia, en un momento de distraccion le lanza un manotazo en el rostro a uno de los sujetos, este con molestia la abofetea y la tira al suelo, intentaban abusar de ella, Terry aprieta los puños y se acerca a ellos tres, los hombres lo ven con sorna

-has lo que dice la dama! -grita Terry al hombre, busca los ojos de la mujer, pero no daba a mostrar su rostro

-..-se te perdio algo? -le dice uno de los hombres a Terry, el sin responder ni una palabra de lanza un golpe en la cara, haciendolo sangrar al instante, al ver que estaba desarmado le propina otro golpe en el estomago, el sujeto que tenia a la chica la suelta para digirise a Terry, el se pone en guardia para enfrentarse al el

-..-te crees muy valiente no? -le responde, Terry con ironia le sonrie y le responde

-no..., solo soy un mocoso engreido -le propina un golpe en el estomago y un golpe bajo en la ingle, haciendo que el hombre se retorciera de dolor, Terry les empieza a patear a ambos sujetos quienes huyen del callejon y dejaron solos a la chica y a Terry, quien la ve con la montaña de hebras dorabas cubriendo su rostro, intentaba cubrise

-..-señorita..., esta usted bien? -pregunta el con voz temblorosa

-si..., muchas gracias por defenderme de esos tipos -fue lo que le dijo, ella empezo a recoger sus cosas caidas al suelo y abotonarse el vestido, intento cubrir la parte rota del volado de este para que no se notase, pero ella temblaba de miedo

-podria acompañarle -sugirio Terry, para tratar de saber si su Candy habia regresado, pero no lo sabia porque ni siquiera le habia visto el rostro a la mujer

-no! -grito esta asustada -de..., debo irme, muchas gracias de verdad -la mujer tomo la mano de Terry para agradecerle y ese chispazo de nuevo recorrio el brazo de el, le parecio sorprendente, la chica se alejo de el, Terry dio un grito

-..-espera..., Candy! -salio de su boca, pero ella con la musica y el escandalo de las personas ni siquiera escucho, se perdio entre la multitud, no podia creer que la haya tenido tan cerca, pero entonces el tuvo un momento de razonamiento, la chica no era su pecosa, Candy estaba muerta, lo que le parecio haber visto era su deseo de tenerla viva delante de el, la chica era solo un reflejo de su ilusion, pero no era su Candy, se cruzo de brazos y camino de regreso a la multitud, al menos sabia que estaba bien y esos malnacidos no la dañaron. Empezo a caminar hasta llegar a la puesta en escena, Karen y el resto estaban sentados un una de las primeras bancas

-..-donde has estado? -le pregunto Annie a este

-yo..., por alli -le respondio el castaño a esta tratando de verse sonriente, se sento al lado de Neil, quien estaba serio, entonces decidieron aclarar las cosas en ese mismo lugar

-..-bien Neil..., ya te he dicho que no me agradas

-es verdad, desde que estoy viviendo con el Tio William me lo has reprochado y supongo que estas poniendo a tu hija en mi contra?

-deberia, pero a decir verdad ya no tengo motivos para hacerlo -Neil se sorprendio al escuchar a Terry -me di cuenta que te has ganado la confianza de las personas mas obstinadas que pueden haber, como por ejemplo Karen, Bella, Archie, y a decir verdad me agrada como se estan llevando Patty y tu

-solo estamos conociendonos mas a fondo, ya que en San Pablo jamas me di a ese trabajo

-te dire algo..., trata de no hacerla sufrir, tu le agradas, y mientras los demas crean en que has madurado y ya no eres el mismo, yo lo hare, asi que..., tregua?

-tregua -respondio el moreno, dandole la mano a Terry, Albert y Annie silenciaron a estos dos para prestar atencion a la presentacion, era la primera presentacion de Terry "el Rey Lear" el castaño se sorprendio al ver que la estaban interpretando en ese mismo sitio, Karen lo miro con el rabillo del ojo

-..-_ese es el verdadero Terry Grandchester_ -penso ella a sus adentros, se medio mordio sus labios para no mostrar lo alegre que estaba por su amigo. Todos se quedaron admrando la presentacion hasta que termino. Todos notaron lo tarde que era, y Annie estaba cansada, sus pies se habian hinchado exorbitantemente, Archie la ayudo a sentarse en una banca para asi quitarle los zapatos y masajearle los pies

-..-no fue buena idea que vinieses Annie -le exclamo Albert a la pelinegra -mirate como estas?

-estoy bien -mascullo esta -es solo eso, el doctor me habia dicho que eso era normal la hinchazon de los pies

-a los ocho meses es normal -susurro Terry con sus brazos cruzados, estuvo viendola un buen rato, esta acariciaba su vientre abultado con delicadeza, Annie se dio cuenta de que el actor la observaba demasiado

-porque me miras asi Terry? -pregunto esta

-nada..., -respondio este, mintio, le recordo a Candy cuando estaba en ese tiempo de embarazo, un grito de Annie altera a todos estos, en especial a Archie

-Annie! Annie por amor a Dios que te sucede? -pregunto

-aaauuhh, el bebe me pateo con fuerza -dijo esta quejandose, aun se sobaba en vientre en la zona media, Terry se agacho y poso su mano en el vientre de Annie con delicadeza, los presentes se quedan impactados al verle hacer eso, este siente un leve movimiento bajo su mano

-..-jah -rio Annie a lo bajo -al parecer alguien reconoce a su tio

-si..., eso parece -Terry poso su otra mano con cuidado, de nuevo siente los suaves movimientos del primogenito Cornwell, disfrutaba como un niño al estar asi

-creo que me pondre celoso Grandchester, al parecer mi hija le va a gustar mucho estar contigo

-sera mi sobrina favorita -mascullo Terry entre risas -o si no mi sobrino favorito, asi que tendras que resignarte Archie. Karen aparece en ese momento con una bebida para esta

-ten querida -le dice con cariño

-gracias Karen -esta toma el vaso de plastico entre sus manos y sorbe un poco del liquido

-estas mas calmada? -pregunto Patty

-si..., -respondio la pelinegra, todos se preocuparon bastante por ella, Archie se sento al lado de ella para acariciarle el cabello, el resto decidio sentarse en el suelo a disfrutar de la brisa nocturna y a admirar las estrellas

-oye Terry a donde iran tu y Bella ahora? -pregunto Karen mientras jugueteaba con la grama

-mañana partiremos a Mexico, ya George se comunico con las personas con las que visitaremos alla

-oh, es fantastico -dice ella. Neil recuerda cuando su madre envío a Candy a Mexico por creerla una ladrona y porque segun ella la rubia era una inutil, se muerde el labio inferior con nerviosismo

-y despues de Mexico..., se hiran directamente a Londres? -pregunto Neil tratando de que el castaño respondiese

-pues si..., pero me falta un misero e insignificante detalle, los boletos de barco -respondio rascandose la melena castaña -el conflicto entre los paises de Europa no esta..., permitiendo viajes para civiles

-y si vas como diplomatico?..., usa tu apellido, tienes grandes influencias -le recomienda Patty

-no lo se..., despues de tantos años no creo que se me permita, ademas llevo a una menor de edad a un pais en donde en cualquier momento estallara una guerra

-en eso tienes razon -respondio Archie -a nosotros nos costo un poco salir de Francia con todas las cosas que estan ocurriendo, a donde iremos con este mundo lleno de odio?

-no lo se..., -dijo Neil levantandose del suelo -pero esta en las mismas personas el trabajo de mejorarlo y hacer el bien -todos miraron a Neil y entendieron la franquesa de sus palabras, lo apoyaron

-creo que debemos irnos..., Terry, Bella y yo partiremos a Mexico con George y debemos terminar de alistarnos -sugirio Albert mientras observaba su reloj, todos reaccionaron y se levantaron del suelo, Karen y Patty se sacudieron la basura de las faldas, el viento de la medianoche soplaba intensamente, haciendoles revolver el cabello a todos. Se dirigieron al coche y al estar alli nadie mas hablo del tema, solo se sonreian y charlaban de cosas felices, durante años no se divertian asi, parecia que el tiempo hubiese regresado atras y que volviesen a tener 17 años, llegaron a Lakewood pasada la medianoche, llegaron muy cansados, en especial Annie. El matrimonio se despidio de los presentes y se fueron a acostar despues de una larga noche

-..-creo que iremos a hacer lo mismo que ellos -respondio Neil -buenas noches

-buenas noches Neil -exclamo Patty cruzandose de brazos, el moreno se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, ella lo vio con sus ojos vidriosos, no deseaba despegarse de el, Annie tenia razon

-Patty ven, nosotras debemos ir a dormir tambien -le dijo Karen pasandole el brazo por el cuello a esta

-gracias por esta noche... Albert, fue magica -dijo Patty muy feliz estrechandose del abrazo de la actriz

-espero no haber hecho nada que las haya molestado chicas

-al contrario -respondio Karen con sutileza -fue una de las mejores noches, se que se repetira

-y espero que la proxima sea mas..., especial -sonrio Albert, las mujeres se despidieron de estos y subieron a sus habitaciones, pero no contenian las risas

-..-fue una noche espectaculaaarr! -dijo Karen casi a un grito -y lo mejor es que Albert me invito a salir otra vez cuando regrese de Mexico

-me alegro por ti Karen..., se ve que le agradas, y mucho a Albert -la pelirroja volteo y ve a Patty sorprendida, no pudo evitar sonrojarse -me di cuenta de las miraditas que se echaban, no tengas verguenza de ello

-mira quien habla..., Neil te comia con la mirada -reto la actriz

-por favor..., es verdad que Neil es lindo y es agradable pero no llegariamos a ese punto, nunca

-eso dijeron mis padres una vez -mascullo Karen, en ese momento unos pasos interrumpen el silencio de las mujeres, haciendo que la pelirroja se espantara -no te aparezcas como un fantasma Neil, crei que era la tia abuela -dijo con fastidio

-ella esta muerta y enterrada, su fantasma no nos hara nada -dijo mientras trataba de aguantarse las risas -hubieran visto sus caras

-jajaja muy gracioso -dijo Patty mirandolo coquetamente, Neil sintio su corazon latir ante la mirada de esta, eso ya era muy comun al estar al lado de esta -oye..., que raro que no has ido a visitar a tu madre y a tu hermana

-a decir verdad..., no deseo verlas en este momento -el moreno no queria no solo verlas, por la pelea que tuvieron estos tres el moreno trato de alejarlas un poco de el, para quitar de si la influencia que tenian sobre el, pero no podia negar que las extrañaba

-es por lo de la herencia y la discusion que tuvieron verdad? -dijo Karen

-como lo sabes? -pregunto este sorprendido

-en la familia Andley no hay secretos sin contar -mascullo la actriz con sus manos en la espalda

-claro -este rodo los ojos, observo a las mujeres detenidamente, las unicas personas que parecian confiar en el, una actriz y su antigua compañera de estudios -necesitare un favor de ustedes dos..., cuando mi tio, Terry y su hija se vayan a Mexico ire a ver a mi familia, y quiero que me acompañen, claro, si pueden

-claro que si Neil -asintio Patty posando sus manos en sus hombros -no es necesario que lo pidas -este abrazo a la morena y le agradecio el gesto, Karen los vio contenta

-yo tambien voy, ademas si esa tal Eliza se atreve a volver a hacer una maldad te juro que alli me conocere

-no te conoce personalmente -mascullo Neil sujetando aun a Patty de la cintura

-lo se, entonces, nos veremos amigos mios, que pasen muy buenas noches -se despidio la pelirroja adentrandose a su habitacion, quedando solo Patty y Neil en el pasillo

-bueno..., creo que yo tambien deberia ir a..., a dormir -dijo Patty con voz temblorosa, un mechon de cabello se extendio hasta su rostro y el se lo quito con delicadeza, este gesto hizo que ella gimiera impredeciblemente

-lo siento..., que duermas..., bien, hasta mañana -se despidio Neil caminando a traves del pasillo para entrar a su habitacion, Patty sintio que su corazon iba a salir volando de su pecho, parecia una adolescente enamorada, y esa sensacion la sintio solo una vez en su vida.

**ooo**

Terry entro silenciosamente a la habitacion donde descansaba su hija, solo para saber si estaba dormida, se acerco a su cama y dorimia placidamente, abrazando a ese viejo conejo de peluche, Terry sonrio al ver al juguete entre sus brazos

-..-a pesar de que te gusta que te traten como adulta siempre seras una niña -mascullo el castaño mientras la arropaba completamente y besaba su frente, antes de salir de la habitacion volteo su vista hacia el buro que estaba junto a la cama de esta, estaba el diario de Candy, la curiosidad era grande, lo tomo y salio de la habitacion, camino hacia el salon de la mansion y se sento para leer un poco de las remembranzas de Candy

-aun no tienes sueño? -le pregunto Albert saliendo de la cocina

-no..., leere un poco y despues me ire a acostar -un relampago irrumpio en medio de estos

-creo que va a llover, sera un dia lluvioso mañana -mascullo Albert masajeando su cuello

-si..., tipico aqui verdad

-exacto, bueno, fue una noche larga, hasta mañana Terry, no te acuestes tan tarde

-esta bien -aserto Terry viendo como Albert se iba del lugar. El actor se acomodo en un mueble aprovechando que la chimenea aun estaba encendida, abrio el diario y empezo a leer algunos detalles del diario que tenian detalles divertidos acerca de su experiencia como asistente del Dr. Lenard

_...No sabia ni siquiera que pensar, era sorprendente; el dia habia empezado como cualquiera, habia nevado y estaba ayudando a la señorita Ponny y a la hermana Maria con la ropa y el doctor Lenard aparece en su carreta, todo parecia normal hasta que me dijo para que fuese su asistente para ayudarlo en su consultorio medico, fue de verdad una gran sorpresa y mas cuando menciono "pagarme" alli recorde a mis amigos, a Jimmy, Tomas, Stear, Terry, todos habian elegido su propio camino para asi poder cubrir sus necesidades, alli entendi que yo debia hacer lo mismo, accedi a trabajar con el, y al principio no fue muy facil, ser enfermera era un trabajo duro, pero no tanto como ser medico_

-lo que te espera Bells -mascullo Terry al recordar lo que su hija queria ser cuando fuese mayor, cuando iba a continuar con la lectura el cuaderno se cayo de sus manos, este se digno a recogerlo cuando un recorte de periodico sobresalia de una pagina de este, era de su presentacion en Broadway, estaba el y..., "ella" a su lado, saco el recorte y vio una pagina que tenia varios borrones, al parecer Candy estaba bastante alterada mientras escribia, habia empezado a caer la lluvia mientras Terry se destinaba a leer esa seccion del diario

_..., Al parecer le estaba hiendo de maravilla a Terry, era muy famoso y reconocido, estaba muy orgulloso de el, un dia se me ocurrio ir a su trabajo y me recibio una rubia de ojos azules, era muy bonita, pero cuando le pregunte por Terry parecia que le molestaba que preguntara por el, entonces Karen aparecio detras de el y le dice que yo era la novia de Terry Grandchester, su rostro parecio torcerse con molestia y..., celos si era la palabra correcta, no lo sabia, pero como que no le gustaba para nada que estuviese alli..._

El castaño sintio nerviosismo al leer ese parrafo, siguio ojeando y habia mas textos acerca de "la pesadilla" y parecia que el mundo tambaleara bajo sus pies, del miedo de pensar en lo que diria Bella arranco las hojas que estaban en ese diario y las lanzo a la chimenea para que se quemasen

-mi hija no puede saber de esto..., jamas- decia Terry con sus nervios a flor de piel, en sus ojos se reflejaban las llamas crepitantes y el olor del papel quemandose, ese secreto se habia quemado y esperaba que jamas se supiese de eso que le estuvo a punto de causar un dolor mucho mayor y del cual pudo haberse arrepentido.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por su paciencia y por sus lindos reviews chicas, y agradescanle a Blackberry Smartphone ya que gracias a el puedo ir escribiendo los capis sin demora, incognitas ahora!..., Albert siente algo por Karen? Patty asumira que se esta enamorando? Neil habra cambiado de verdad? Y..., quien era la chica rubia de la feria? Averiguemoslo pronto.. :-D<strong>


	21. Mexico Una Historia Diferente

**Mexico;**

**Una historia diferente**

* * *

><p>El nuevo dia se habia dado a conocer en Illinois, estaba nublado por causa de la lluvia de la noche anterior y hacia frio, pero en la Mansion Andley existia ese calor especial. Todos durmieron bastante despues de la salida de la noche anterior, muchos aun dormian, pero otros se levantaron con todas sus energias<p>

-buenos dias -saludo Bella con un tono alegre a su familia, la cual estaba reunida en el comedor, estaban era Archie, Albert y Annie, el resto aun dormia

-buenos dias Bella -le saludaron todos los presentes, la chica se acerco a Albert y beso su mejilla

-buenos dias señor Andley

-muy buenos dias señorita Grandchester, como ha dormido anoche?

-dormi muy bien señor gracias -exclamo la chica

-hey Bells, estas mejorando con el acento britanico

-pues si..., Terry y yo vamos a ir a Londres, no todos los dias se presenta la oportunidad -exclamo la chica aferrandose al cuello de Albert -oigan, y hablando de Terry Grandchester?

-pues el señor parrandero aun duerme -bromeo Annie con la chica, quien se dirigio a abrazarla y besar sus mejillas y despues agacharse a besar su vientre

-como esta el primo mas travieso de todos?

-pues tu prima Bellancy -corrigio Archie -esta muy..., activa en estos dias -respondio a la chica, nada iba a quitar de su cabeza que el neonato que esperaban el y Annie era una niña

-tio..., el nombre de mi prima es medio..., extraño

-al igual que el mio querida sobrina, pero a poco no es hermoso y singular?

-es lindo tio -exclamo la chica con una sonrisa, Archie se paso la mano por el pelo -creo..., creo que debo ir a despertar a papá

-pues te recomiendo querida que lo dejes un rato mas, querida -le explico Albert a la chica -anoche se quedo dormido muy tarde, y no creo que le agrade que lo despierten

-pues no saben mis tacticas..., ya lo veran -Bella les guiño el ojo y salio dando brincos hacia las habitaciones, todos se quedaron viendo las caras

-a decir verdad le temo a lo que haga esa niña -la expresion de Archie era miedo fingido

-por favor..., ya dejenla quieta un rato y comamos, esperaremos a que George llegue de la ciudad para salir hacia Mexico, sera un camino muy largo y deseo pasar un rato con ustedes -fueron las palabras del patriarca, este hizo llamar a Dorothy, quien llego sin pausa al lugar donde se le habia llamado

-me ha llamado señor Albert?

-si..., ya las maletas estan listas?

-si señor, tengo los boletos bien guardados, las maletas ya estan listos, en espera de ustedes

-excelente..., muchas gracias Doth..., y Cassie? No la he visto por aqui

-se ha ido con Joe a la ciudad a hacer unas diligencias, y bueno, un par de revoltosos no se quisieron levantar esta mañana

-espero que llegue antes de que nosotros nos vallamos -exclamo Albert sonriendole

-oigan escuche la puerta abrirse temprano esta mañana

-Neil salio temprano, queria ir a la ciudad otra vez a hacer unas cosas, cuales no me pregunten

-crees que fue a ver a su madre y a Eliza? -pregunto Archie

-no..., el me ha confesado sentirse dolido aun con su familia, pero no podemos juzgarlo, algo me dice pronto tendra una razon para ser diferente, a poco no lo vieron anoche muy acarameladito con Patty

-oh si..., serian una gran pareja -respondio Archie, el rubio lo ve extrañado

-hijo..., se te oye extraño hablar asi de la que fue..., novia de tu hermano

-y lo sera, pero Stear no esta, ella merece amar de nuevo, y si eligio a Neil hay que respetar su decidion

-me parece bien -le dijo Albert

-oigan despues de esto Terry y Bella se hiran a Londres cierto?

-exacto, la pasaran muy bien, la ciudad de Terry le caera bien a la pequeña pecosa, ojala no se les ocurra ir a San Pablo

-ohh, de seguro lo hara mi amor, y despues a Escocia, recuerdas las vacaciones de aquel verano? -pregunto Annie

-oh si, fueron grandiosas, tiempos como esos no volveran -respondio Archie con nostalgia

Pero una pregunta invadia a Annie

-me preocupa esa partida a Londres -agrego Annie nerviosa

-descuida querida, si es por los boletos de eso me encargare yo

-no..., no es eso Albert

-y entonces que es? -pregunto Archie tomando la mano de su esposa -si es por la guerra a mi tambien me preocupa

-eso no esta de mas, pero en realidad mi mayor preocupacion es..., que Terry llegue a ir a ver al duque

El mutismo los invadio a los tres en ese momento, seria posible que Terry hiciera eso?

La chica se dirigio a la habitacion de este, abrio con cuidado porque suponia que aun dormia, pero no, estaba sentado al borde de la cama ya listo, estaba con la mirada baja, parecia sollozar. Esa era la imagem que habia estado en su mente desde que tiene memoria, al actor en esa posicion llorando por ese alguien que ambos amaban, se mordio el labio inferior y entro, dando a notar su prescencia

-hola mi amor

-hola Terry..., ah..., te divertiste anoche?

-si..., mucho -medio sonrio -y tu? No me extrañaste?

-pues..., deberia? -respondio y le dedico una sonrisa torcida, Terry le regreso una sonrisa igual -ya Albert desperto?

-si..., creo que le gano al sol..., vamos sal, debemos prepararnos ya Albert esta listo y es un viaje super largo hasta Mexico

-esta bien pequeña, pero este sera algo rapido pequeña, la verdadera aventura esta en Londres y en Escocia -mascullo Terry mientras se masajeaba su cuello

-Candy y tu vivieron cosas fantasticas alla...

-asi es, y regresar alli es como si regresara el tiempo y volviese a tener 17 años, yo era un loco adolescente que a cada rato se metia en problemas

-eso me dicen Archie y Annie..., y lo he escuchado de Patty y Neil -mascullo Bella con sorna -ellos dos se llevan bien

-si, eso es verdad, me alegro por Patricia, sabes..., desde la muerte del hermano de Archie ella ha sufrido mucho y necesita reencontrarse consigo misma, y creo que ella y Neil harian gran pareja

-tu crees? -enarco Bella una ceja, no se los imaginaba juntos -son como el agua y el aceite, ella es tan callada y el es tan..., no lo se

-dale una oportunidad, sabes..., Neil empezo a caerme bien

-en serio?

-si..., claro, si se mete contigo o con alguien de la familia esta muerto

-viniendo de ti es una advertencia -se burlo esta -ya..., nos vamos señor Grandchester?

-si señorita...

El se levanto y tomo la mano de esta para caminar hacia la salida, pero al tocar su piel, castaño recordo a esa mujer, la que le hizo sentir lo mismo, en su mente iba analizando todo lo ocurrido anoche, no dejo de pensar en lo que estaba escrito en el diario de Candy, porque se atrevio a plasmar eso alli? Porque su mente penso eso? Pero tampoco dejo de pensar en aquella mujer, no habia logrado ver su rostro, pero algo en ella lo hizo sentir diferente, que hechizo le habria hecho? La sensacion al tocar su sedosa piel, las finas hebras de sus cabellos dorados, su voz, tan fina, era imposible que hubiesen dos mujeres que en su vida le hicieran eso a Terry Grandchester, un sacrilegio, pero quien era ella? Acaso Candy queria enseñarle algo

-..-_no..., por amor a Dios Terry deja de pensar en ella_ -pensaba el, no queria darse el lujo de andar pensando en mujeres cuando el solo tenia a una, que lo estaba esperando en el mas alla.

**ooo**

Karen se habia levantado, aseado y en ese momento estaba cepillando su rojiza cabellera, pero sus pensamientos estaban en la luna, tenia una enorme sonrisa en los labios, y la persona que la puso en ese estado tenia nombre y apellido

-..-hola Karen -le saludo Patty sonriente -dormiste bien

-si supieras..., -se levanto de la peinadora, parecia bailar -soñe que bailaba horas y horas tomada de su mano

-estas loca lo sabias?

-siiiii..., estoy loca pero de amor..., es que definitivamente estar enamorada es lo maximo

-lo dices o lo preguntas?

-lo afirmo Patty..., por Dios, anoche fue la experiencia mas fantastica de mi vida..., y lo mejor es que se repetira

-pues si..., terminate de arreglar para bajar, hoy se hiran a Mexico

-oh..., si, no lo vere por..., una semana?

-exacto, es el plazo minimo escuche decirle a Albert, ya que Londres es mas importante, donde todo empezo..., ya, ya Karen, termina para que bajemos

-ya acabo -la mujer paso el cepillo por su cabello un par de veces y se recogio el cabello en media coleta y coloco un poco de color a sus labios -estoy lista Patricia

Ambas mujeres salieron disparadas para dirigirse al salon

-vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren a quienes tenemos aqui -exclamo Albert saludando a las mujeres, se acerco y estrecho a Karen entre sus brazos

-muy buenos dias -le dijo Karen sonriendole -ya desayunaron

-vaya, te levantaste con un apetito atroz, sientate, Terry y Bella tambien estan desayunando -este le retiro la silla para que se sentase a ella y a Patty, la pelirroja observo el semblante castaño de su compañero

-oh por Dios Terry! Te ves terrible -bromeo esta, haciendo que el castaño la fulminase

-eso se llama insomnio -respondio Bella

-no..., eso se llama resaca y es normal despues de una salida nocturna

-y se puede saber que hicieron todos ustedes? -pregunto Dorothy mientras les servia el desayuno a estas

-bueno, fuimos a cenar, bailamos, bebimos un poco, despues a la feria, vimos una presentacion teatral y regresamos -respondio Patty apoyando sus manos en la mesa, hicimos de todo un poco Doth

-bien..., esperaremos un rato para irnos a la estacion -explico Albert acercandose a Terry -nervioso?

-un poco..., a decir verdad..., jamas he ido a ese lugar

-descuida, he ido infinidades de veces y ya conozco a las personas con las que iremos

-en serio? -pregunto Bella -con quienes

-la familia Garcia..., ya nos contactamos con ellos y nos recibiran con los brazos abiertos

-fantastico -mascullo Terry sonriendo.

Los tres esperaron a que llegase la hora de partir, eran minimo unos dos dias de viaje hasta Mexico, buscarian la ruta mas rapida, ya que la prioridad era Londres, donde Terry y Candy se conocieron y dieron a conocer sus sentimientos.

Partieron a la estacion de tren, alli fueron despedidos por todos, pero Karen en un momento abrazo a Terry y le susurro algo al oido

-te tengo una sorpresa! Despues que regresen -le dijo la chica guiñandole

-pequeña hiperactiva..., tu sabes jugar muy bien tus cartas

-eso y hasta mas -se volvio a lanzar a sus brazos -cuidate y mejora tu español

Este subio al tren y lentamente se alejaban de la estacion, Terry no queria pensar las causas por las cuales su amadda estuvo en Mexico, no queria pensar en el miedo y la angustia de su pecosa cuando fue enviada a un pais desconocido, pero agradecia que hubiesen personas que la ayudasen y cuidaran de ella.

**ooo**

Dos dias pasaron desde que partieron estos a Mexico, fue un viaje largo y extenuante, los pensamientos de todos estaban sumidos en la alegria, preocupacion, angustia, pero Terry no dejaba de pensar en su Candy y en esa celestial vision que habia tenido en la feria.

Aun en Chicago; Karen, Patty y Neil habian planeado ir a Sunville, las dos mujeres se pusieron de acuerdo para acompañar al moreno a enfrentar a su familia. Solo se esperaba que esta vez la conversacion con las mujeres Leagan no actuen reticentes con el y entendiesen su actitud tan cambiante.

-..-tranquilizate - le animaba Karen a Neil, quien estaba asomado a traves de la ventana del coche

-como lo sabes Karen? Hablas como una gitana de feria - dijo el moreno con tono desesperante - se ve que no conoces a mi familia

-eso es lo que crees tu crees - sonrio la pelirroja - una madre no puede sentir rencor a un hijo y una hermana... Bueno, eso no puedo decirlo, hay veces que simplemente gana la rivalidad ante el amor fraternal

-Karen..., Eliza no es como Neil, o como tu o yo, ella tiene un aura oscura que en lo personal no me fio - agrego Patty a la tortuosa conversacion

-se dan cuenta que de quien estan hablando es mi hermana verdad? - dijo Neil molesto - si, se que tiende a ser vengativa y rencorosa, porque yo mismo actue como ella en distintas ocasiones

Patty se sintio ofendida al recordar las actitudes de Neil y callo, Karen se dio cuenta de ello, se mordio el labio inferior al notar eso

-es aqui señor -exclamo el moreno al chofer, este hizo caso y se detuvo, los tres se bajaron del vehiculo y se dirigieron a las puertas de la mansion

-vaya..., es hermoso este lugar -mascullo Karen al ver el lugar

-si..., aqui pase gran parte de mi vida, vamos -este toco la puerta y fue atendido por la criada de la mansion, estos esperaron a que su madre y su hermana llegasen

-..-vaya, vaya, el hijo prodigo regresa al rebaño -exclamo la señora Leagan con ironia

-hola madre..., como..., estas? -pregunto Neil, esta asintio sin retirar su mirada de su hijo

-mira, ellas son mis amigas, Patricia O'Brien y Karen Claise

-ah si..., la hija del empresario ingles y la actriz de Broadway, eres compañera de Terrence no? -le pregunto a Karen

-si señora -exclamo. La mujer los invito a sentarse y fue al grano

-a que vienes Neil?

-primeramente quiero arreglar las cosas..., con ustedes, pero donde esta mi hermana?

-indispuesta -respondio esta dolida -Neil, eres mi hijo, te amo y a decir verdad no me agrada estar peleada contigo, tenemos ya mucho tiempo peleados..., a tu padre no le hubiese gustado vernos asi a todos

-eso creo, y quisiera dar el primer paso para el perdon -Neil alzo la mano para tomar la de su madre -aceptas?..., que ninguna herencia, ni ningun apellido se interpongan entre nosotros, que volvamos a ser una familia, tu..., Eliza y yo

-y..., -la mujer sintio su corazon acongojarse -de donde aprendiste a ser tan comprensivo

-conozco a una niña de 13 años que me ha tenido paciencia y su madre me enseño a dejar de ser un patan y..., a madurar y luchar por lo que quiero -respondio este con una mediana sonrisa en los labios

-perdon hijo -esta se levanto y abrazo a su hijo, estrechandolo fuertemente -perdoname por ser tan ciega Neil...

-no..., perdonanos a nosotros, por ser tan malcriados y por no ser..., lo que papá queria..., el queria que fuesemos mas como Candy

-no es necesario ser como otros hijo..., tu padre y yo los amamos a ti y a Eliza a pesar de todo, y te puedo perdonar todas las que quieras

-y Eliza? Crees que me perdone

-no lo hare! -respondio una voz oculta tras la pared -eres un hipocrita Neil..., como ahora eres la mano derecha del tio William vienes a darnos tu lastima no?

-el no esta diciendo nada de eso! -exclamo Patty levantandose del sillon

-la gorda!? -dijo con ironia -no y que te habias suicidado?

-que?! -dijo Neil con dolor, mirando a la morena

-calla Eliza..., no sabes lo que estas diciendo -mascullo Patty

-claro que lo se, no te hagas la estupida

-respeta a nuestras invitadas Eliza! -le reto su madre

-y a que vienen estas dos? Tu sobre todo -señalo a Karen -no eres por casualidad la amante de Grandchester?

-respetalas a las dos, Karen es la amiga de Grandchester, no tienes derecho

-derechos..., cuales? -pregunto con ironia -acaso los que me negaron el dia de la reparticion de bienes

-todavia piensas en ello? Ya basta, hermana vine aqui porque quiero hacer las pases, quiero que volvamos a ser ese par de hermanos que estaban en las buenas y en las malas, por favor

-no! -grito, no queria escuchar a su hermano, el odio la habia cegado -quien te mando? William? Terry? Para cuidar las bienes de la princesita?

-hija..., ya basta, Neil tiene razon, dejemos todo esto a un lado y volvamos a ser los tres, volvamos a vivir juntos

-yo no vivire bajo el mismo techo de este traidor.,..., quien se dejo embrujar por esa huerfana, vete de aqui Neil

-pero Liz? -dijo Neil llamandole asi por cariño, esta se enojo cuando este le llamo asi

-largate de aqui, te odio, los odio a todo en especial a la bastarda de Terry, ella, ella que no es nadie me quito lo que es mio

-ya basta! Deja a esa niña a un lado

-no! No permitire que esa niña toque un centimo de ese dinero..., primero la mato

-tu no amenazas a nadie -grito Karen acercandose a esta, pero Neil la tomo por un brazo para calmarla -si te atreves a hacerle algo a Bella te juro que no querras conocerme

-Bella? -enarco una ceja y dio una sonrisa ironica -tu no sabes lo que me debe, y ella pagara, por su madre y por ella

-atrevete aunque sea a tocarle un cabello..., ella no esta sola..., me tiene a mi, a Albert, a Neil..., y a Terry -al nombrar a su hermano Eliza estuvo a punto de abofetear a la actriz, pero ella no lo permitio, Neil reacciono a tiempo, la atrajo hacia si para evitar un enfrentamiento mas salvaje entre las dos pelirrojas

-ya..., vamonos Karen! -le dijo este a ella, quien fulminaba a Eliza con la mirada -madre..., de verdad lamento esto

-descuida..., los acompaño -explico esta colocando su mano en el hombro de su hijo para acompañarle a la salida, dejando a Eliza sola en el salon

-es tu culpa..., es tu culpa Candy! -empezo a tirar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, de sus ojos marrones caian lagrimas dolorosas, el odio era demasiado grande -me quitaste todo huerfana..., me quitaste a mi hermano, me quitaste a mi padre..., a Terry y a Anthony..., pero yo te hare el favor..., te enviare a tu niñita al mismo infierno

**ooo**

Albert, Terry y Bella se encontraban en uno de los vagones que iba en camino a la frontera, iban camino hacia Mexico, los tres habian viajado desde Chicago y tomado diferentes trenes hasta llegar a Arizona, y de alli a Ciudad Juarez alli era donde residia la familia Garcia. Al menos eso era lo que George les habia informado a Terry y a Albert. Tenian muchas horas de caotico viaje, pero aun asi habia emocion

-..-Albert..., como es que Candy vino a parar aqui?

-mmmm, bueno, tu madre..., antes de ser mi hija vivio con los Leagan como sabras -la ojiverde asintio -pero la madre de Neil la creyo ladrona y una persona inutil y decidio enviarla a este lugar, sola, para una niña de 13 años es la experiencia mas traumatica, pero era valiente

-que hizo? -pregunto

-conocio a alguien..., Lucas Garcia, un hombre que la encontro sola, obviamente tu madre no hablaba español, pero el hombre hablaba ingles a la perfeccion y logro comunicarse con ella..., bueno, a tu madre cuando la enviaron a Mexico intentaron secuestrarla y el la salvo, pero salio mal herido

-Dios mio! -y que mas paso Albert?

-gracias a Dios me entere de lo ocurrido por parte de fuentes influyentes y envie a George para que fuese por tu madre, claro, no olvide agradecerle a ese buen hombre su buena obra, le ofreci una buena suma para que sustentara sus gastos y yo traje de vuelta a esa chiquilla llorona

-Albert? -le regaño

-es verdad Bella -respondio Terry -tu madre era llorona, igual que tu

-no es verdad..., yo no soy llorona -esta se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia el paisaje

-ya preciosa..., mas bien deberia contarte la locura que Candy hizo cuando se metio de polizon en un barco de Inglaterra a America -le dijo Terry para contentarla, sus esmeraldas se iluminaron al escuchar eso

-noo! -grito Bella sorprendida -en serio se vino de ilegal a America? Como?

-ayudando al padre de Cassie a venir aqui, el buscaba el sueño Americano, pero era muy pobre para pagar un boleto y no tenia papeles

-se oye muy interesante esta historia..., como fue que ella..., siendo una Andley se vino de ilegal, tenia papeles y dinero

-en ese momento no hija -respondio su padre -estando en un puerto llamado Southampons en Londres, ella fue asaltada, la dejaron sin nada, y conocio a Joe en ese lugar, se hicieron buenos amigos

-fantastico, otra historia que no conocia y como todas ella se mete en problemas

-es que la verdad existen varias historias que no conoces de tu familia Bells - señalo Albert con la mirada a Terry - no quieres ir por algo que comer pequeña?

-pues no lo se? Depende de lo que sea

-y si es una barra de chocolate? - exclamo Albert, sabiendo su gusto por la golosina

-seguro - el rubio le dio una moneda a esta y se levanto de su asiento. Terry y Albert se quedaron mirando

-cuando le diras? - pregunt Albert

-que cosa?

-que cosa? No te hagas el estupido Terrence, tu sabes de que hablo, "duque" - Terry dijo una maldicion a lo bajo al escuchar eso

-no se lo quiero contar, ella piensa que vivi con mi madre toda la vida, que mi padre nos abandono..., no le quiero derrumbar esa imagen que se creo en su mente acerca de su familia

-yo lo se Terry, pero de todas maneras algun dia se enterara de todo, o quien quita que la verdad de les aparezca a la puerta

-que estas queriendo decir Albert?

-no estoy diciendo nada - el rubio fruncio el ceño -solo digo que si no quieres que cuando tu hija tenga veinte años y descubra que es parte de una larga linea de nobles aristocratas britanicos te reproche, creeme, yo se porque te lo digo

-porque? Porque supiste que ibas a ser patriarca de la familia Andley a los 17 años?

-algo asi - el rubio callo por un momento - no fue agradable eso, mantenerme oculto a mi familia toda una vida, y cuando decidi adoptar a Candy tuve miedo a que supiese quien era en realidad

-eso no tiene nada que ver Albert - la molestia de Terry se le notaba en el rostro - le contare todo a su tiempo, solo... Esperare que a que sea un poco mas madura - fue la respuesta definitiva del castaño

-espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo - mascullo Albert colocandose de brazos cruzados, no se pronunciaron ni una palabra hasta que Bella entro sonriente y miro a los dos hombres

-como les fue a mis dos hombres favoritos mientras yo no estaba? - bromeo

-bien pequeña pecosa, extrañandola despues de..., unos minutos -agrego Terry sonriendo

-bribom -le dio un mordisco a la barra de chocolate -quiere un poco señor Grandchester?

-paso pequeña

-oigan y George nos va a esperar en Ciudad Juarez? - pregunto ella, a lo cual Albert asintio

-si, de alli nos dirigiremos a donde los Garcia. Se les envío una carta con tiempo, ellos saben que vamos en camino

-deben de ser personas muy amables

-asi es, los mexicanos son personas muy sociables y de un humor alegre, te caeran bien pequeña - le animo Albert. Pasaron un par de horas hasta llegar a la estacion.

-llegamos! - mascullo el rubio con una sonrisa -deprisa Bella..., Terry toma el abrigo -ordeno este levantandose de su asiento

Al salir del tren el vieron un ambiente completamente diferente a lo que habian visto antes, Terry jadeo al darse cuenta que su obsesion estaba llegando mas alla de lo que creia

-esto es tan..., diferente a lo que he visto -susurro Bella recogiendose el cabello en una coleta, sus ojos jamas habian visto un lugar asi -fascinante

-si que lo es, vamos -Albert tomo la mano de la chica y se encamino fuera de la estacion, Terry aun estaba parado en medio de esta sorprendido

-por Dios Candy, llegaste hasta aqui..., si que eras una chica temeraria -este se quito el fleco de la frente y salio con alegria a ver un mundo muy diferente al que habia visto, se encontro con George recostado de un carruaje y al lado de este un hombre moreno, mayor de cabello canoso y ojos marrones

-..-y hablando del rey de roma mira quien se asoma -exclamo George con una sonrisa -Lucas el es la persona de quien tanto te he hablado, Terry Grandchester

El hombre se incorporo y saludo de mano a Terry

-el esposo de Candice supongo? -pregunto el hombre, el actor solo asintio -recuerdo que era la niña mas linda que habia visto en mi vida

-si..., era muy hermosa -susurro, se relamio los labios con nerviosismo -me agrada que mi Candy halla conocido a personas tan agradables como usted

-lo unico que me queda decirles es "Bienvenidos a Mexico" -dijo el hombre sonriente -el caballero y la señorita ya estan el el carruaje, espero que la estadia aqui sea agradable

-espero que asi sea señor Garcia

-eehh! Solo dime Lucas, no es necesario la formalidad

-me parece bien -respondio este quien con prisa subio al carruaje, estos se dirigieron a una humilde casa que se encontraba a una hora de la estacion, el lugar estaba rodeado de arboles, el sol resplandecia y atravesaba las ramas, Bella saco su brazo por la ventanilla y empezo a juguetear con el reflejo que la luz del sol. Terry observo la humilde casa y habian unos jovenes en el patio, estos al ver la carreta salieron corriendo

-..-papá! -gritaron los jovenes con emocion -que bueno que llegaste, Fanny acaba de llegar

-en serio? Tan rapido? Genial entonces significa que lo pasaremos muy bien, llamen a todos, quiero presentarles a alguien -ordeno Lucas a sus hijos, Terry observo como corrian hasta la puerta solo para dar la noticia

-son chamacos lindos no? -respondio el hombre

-si..., son lindos -este se encamina a abrirle la puerta del carruaje a Albert y a Bella -que te parece?

-sensacional, pero Terry..., ellos hablan..., ingles o lo entienden? Digo..., es que me sentiria extraña que dijese algo y ellos no entiendan

-jajajaja! -rio Terry -hija, estate tranquila, tal vez el idioma pueda llegar a ser una barrera, pero usted señorita es inteligente y sabra que hacer, ahora estas lista?

-naci lista Terry -bromeo Bella sonriendole

-ese es mi angel de la guarda -le respondio este pasandole el brazo alrededor de su cuello, esperaron a Albert y a George para encaminarse a conocer al resto de la familia Garcia

-Buenas tardes, soy William Andley -se presento Albert -ellos son Terrence Grandchester, mi nuero y mi mejor amigo, ella es Isabella, mi nieta y George Jhonson, mi colega

-es un gusto, soy Esperanza, a usted lo recuerdo señor Andley y al señor Jhonson tambien

-si, creo que nos conocimos hace muchos años, ustedes ayudaron a una amiga hace muchos años -respondio George esbozando una sonrisa, el era un hombre muy serio, pero muy tierno

-oh! Si lo recuerdo, esa pequeña, Candy era su nombre..., vino tambien?

-eehh, creo que a nuestros invitados les gustara conocer al resto de la familia -interrumpio Lucas para evadir el tema, ya George le habia informado al hombre todo lo ocurrido y era mejor ser discretos, hizo pasar adelante a los dos chicos que estaban en el patio -mis hijos Emiliano e Isabel

-es un gusto -respondio Terry dandole la mano a los jovenes

-tu y yo tenemos nombres parecidos -bromeo la chica con Bella -pero me dicen Chabela, tu tambien puedes decirme asi

-a mi me dicen Bella, te doy permiso -le respondio la ojiverde a esta, ambas empezaron a reir

-creo ustedes dos se llevaran bien -les dijo Lucas -ella es mi hija Fanny, la mayor, es enfermera en la ciudad

-es un placer -respondio Terry saludandola de mano -mi esposa..., Candy tambien era enfermera

-de verdad? Excelente, yo en este momento acabo de llegar de mi turno del Hospital y es extenuante -el castaño sintio que todo le recordaba a Candy y asi era, pero le dolia y sentia que en cualquier momento arrancaria a llorar, Lucas y Albert se dieron cuenta de ello

-Eehh, Fanny, querida podrias ir a buscar leche y Emiliano a buscar unos huevos, prepararemos una cena deliciosa para nuestros invitados

-tu cocinas padre? -bromearon sus hijos

-claro, porque creen que su madre acepto ser mi esposa -bromeo -vayan todos

-vamos Bella, conoce la casa -la invitaron a esta

-puedo ir? -pregunto esta a su padre, a lo que el asintio, esperaron a que los jovenes saliesen para charlar. Alli se les fue explicado todo lo que ocurrio, Esperanza se afligio en ese momento

-por Dios..., pobre niña, era tan dulce..., y, tu solo lograste cuidar a esa niña? -le pregunto la mujer a Terry, este solo asintio

-al principio crei que jamas podria..., cuando vi los ojos de Bella la primera vez, me derrumbe, pero tuve la ayuda de mi madre y de Albert y asi es como la he llevado adelante

-eres un gran hombre Terry -le dijo Lucas mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa -no todos los hombres son capaces de criar a un hijo solos y lograr triunfar como lo has hecho tu, debes de estar orgulloso

-y lo estoy, seguire asi, hare de mi hija una gran mujer, tan buena y fuerte como su madre -respondio este sonriente

-Albert nos explico que despues de aqui te dirigiras a Londres cierto? A la escuela donde estuviste con Candy -le pregunto Lucas

-oh..., si asi es, y despues nos dirigiremos a visitar a la familia de Albert, en Escocia

-bien, asi tu y tu hija se llevaran mejor

Un pequeño escandalo se oye cuando uno de los jovenes llegan corriendo a la sala

-padre mira todos los huevos que habia -le respondio Emiliano

-fantastico, ahora acompañen a los invitados mientra su madre y yo cocinamos

-creo que mejor yo ayudare -dijo Albert acercandose a estos

-insistimos, hoy serviremos nosotros y mañana les toca a ustedes -bromeo el hombre -oigan..., donde estan las chicas? -pregunto Albert

-de seguro estan en los potreros con las vacas, dejenlas tranquilas con sus cosas de chicas -bromeo Esperanza sonriendole a Terry, este le sonrio para fijar su vista hacia el paisaje campirano del lugar

**ooo**

Unos minutos habian pasado desde que los Grandchester llegaron al hogar de los Garcia y ya parecia que se conocieran de toda una vida, a la castaña le parecian personas encantadoras, y no tuvo problemas en acostumbrarse a estar con ellos, rapidamente se hizo amiga de Fanny y Chabela Garcia.

-haber si entendi, tu abuelo es el hombre guero que esta alli dentro

-güero? -pregunto Bella al escuchar la expresion

-oh, si aqui se les dice asi a las personas, ustedes les dicen rubios -explico Chabela -bien ese hombre es empresario, y tu abuela es actriz y ese hombre de ojos azules es actor tambien?

-si, es uno de los mejores actores de Broadway y segun los criticos el de toda America

-debe actuar de maravilla -exclamo Fanny con alegria -y apuesto a que tu mamá debe de ser hermosa

-a decir verdad yo no conozco a mi mamá

-que? -mascullo Chabela -pero si mi madre dijo que la conocio y tu padre hablo de ella y...

-ella esta muerta -dijo con molestia

-Bella, disculpanos no sabiamos nada -se disculpo la chica

-no importa, todos lo sienten y es normal no saberlo -dijo Bella mientras caminaba por medio del enorme patio -y ustedes? Como los trata vivir aqui?

-muchos diran que es complicado trabajar la tierra para vivir pero no, aqui toda la familia ayuda, hasta los mas jovenes

-en serio?

-si, por ejemplo yo tuve que irme un tiempo a los Estados Unidos solo para poder estudiar enfermeria, despues de graduarme regrese para ayudar a los heridos de guerra

-que haces exactamente?

-Fanny trabaja en el area de Rehabilitacion, ayuda a hombres que han perdido extremidades y en el area de cirugia, es parte de un gran equipo medico -respondio su hermana a favor de la enfermera

-fantastico! -respondio Bella esta vez con un tono alegre

-por cuanto tiempo estaran aqui? -le pregunto una de las chicas

-pues mi papá y mi abuelo dicen que un par de dias antes de partir a Londres

-oh Dios mio no me digas que Londres -dijo Fanny horrorizada

-que sucede? Hay algo alla?

-pues..., los conflictos diplomaticos que existen entre Francia, Gran Bretaña, Rusia y Alemania, las cosas no andan muy bien, en cualquier momento puede estallar una guerra

-por Dios! -susurro Bella pasandose la mano por el cabello -que terrible

-pues si, mi padre dice que las guerras son lo peor que se puede vivir, el vio gente morir en las trincheras de la primera guerra mundial y tan solo la idea de que por los pensamientos de superioridad de una persona se cobren mas vidas, el mundo no puede ser tan cruel

La castaña al escuchar las palabras de la enfermera recordo a Eliza, esa mirada de odio que lo unico que hizo fue infundirle miedo, pero ella no sabia lo que era el odio verdadero

-deberiamos entrar a la casa, o mamá creera que nos fuimos a visitar a los Estevez jajajajaja

-y que tiene de divertido? -pregunto Bella con curiosidad a lo que Chabela le respondio

-es que un muchacho de esa familia se le declaro a Fanny y bueno..., es muy loco se la pasa montado en un caballo creyendo que es el mejor jinete del lugar, se llama Gabriel Estevez, fue capaz incluso de traerle mariachis una noche -relato la chica

-si! Pero es guapisimo, si lo vieras Bella, tiene ojos tan verdes como los tuyos, cabello negro y su sonrisa..., hijole! Es de dioses -respondio Fanny sonriendo

-cuentame! -la curiosidad de esta fue grande

-entremos para contarte mejor -animo la menor Garcia mientras se levantaban del suelo con unos baldes para entrar a la casa, no pararon de reir las tres, y la diversion no terminaba.

El resto de la tarde fue para hablar y conocerse mejor, las chicas estuvieron inseparables, la noche habia caido rapidamente, la familia coloco una gran mesa para servir la cena, estaban muy alegres, Bella se acerco para ayudar a la familia a organizar todo, Terry no podia evitar mirarla y sonreir, era igual a su madre, se hacia amigos en un dos por tres

-inspiradora la escena no? -pregunto Albert mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-pues si, este lugar es fantastico, de verdad aun existen esas personas que son humildes y serviciales, solo miralos, no tienen lujos pero se tienen asi mismos

-fue por esto que Lucas estuvo a punto de dejar a Candy a manos de sus secuestradores, por cuidar de su familia, para protegerlos, tu serias capaz de hacer eso?

-por Bella si -exclamo Terry mirandole a su amigo

-uno dice que es capaz de todo por una persona, pero cuando se llega el momento justo de verdad eres capaz hasta de dar tu vida? -volvio a preguntar Albert mirandolo seriamente

-es una pregunta extraña, pero deberia decir que si, si amas a alguien con tal intensidad que hasta serias capaz de..., dejarlo libre

-te recuerda eso a alguien acaso? -pregunto Albert enarcando una ceja

-no..., -mintio -a nada

-perfecto, espero que practiques tus argumentos bien porque supongo que en cualquier momento Bella llegara con una pregunta asi

-oigan, Albert, Terry mi madre los llama a sentarse a la mesa -llamo el joven Emiliano a los dos hombres, a lo cual asintieron, este a su vez fue en busca de George, el mas serio de los tres, pero que en ese momento parecia un niño. Todos se sentaron juntos a cenar, Lucas se hizo la señal de la cruz y el resto le siguio, se tomaron las manos para agradecer por los alimentos que se les habia proveido, y por la visita de Terry, Albert, George y Bella al hogar de estos para darles un toque de felicidad, ese toque que ni los bienes materiales pueden dar.

Despues de cenar los adultos se dispusieron a charlar amenamente y los jovenes encendieron la radio para escuchar musica, Bella se sorprendio por los estilos diferentes de musica y las expresiones, un mundo nuevo lleno de cultura y colores majestuosos que se combinaban perfectamente

-..-Terrence Grandchester -reto esta a su padre, quien estaba en el portico fumando un cigarrillo -prometiste dejar esa porqueria

-lo siento..., es que..., estoy ansioso

-ese no es motivo -la chica fruncio el ceño demostrando que estaba molesta por la actitud de Terry, rodo los ojos para despues botar el cigarrillo -gracias señor por reducir considerablemente las probabilidades de muerte prematura

-enana deberia dejarte sin lectura por unos dias por ofenderme de esa manera

-yo? No dije nada incorrecto, solo la verdad -se burlo para despues sacarle la lengua

-que te ha parecido este lugar hasta el momento?

-es fascinante, por Dios aun no creo que halla lugares tan maravillosos, Albert siempre me habia contado de Africa, de la India, de los lugares donde habia estado y me decia que eran excepcionales, pero creo que vivirlo es mucho mejor que verlo de las paginas de los libros o de los relatos de las personas

-y la historia acerca de como Candy vino a parar aqui te convencio?

-si..., por el momento, aun queda mucha tela que cortar

-pasado mañana nos embarcaremos a Londres, el lugar donde creci y si nos damos prisa estaremos de regreso a Nueva York justo para tu cumpleaños

-hurra! -bufo esta recostandose de la pared

-eso no sono convincente

-es que..., quisiera que no llegase mi cumpleaños, sabes que no es la fecha mas apropiada para celebrar

-pues para mi si -este se acerco a ella y la estrecho a su pecho -hace catorce años tu madre me dio el regalo mas grande del mundo, y por el cual me desvivo dia a dia, le prometi que te amaria, te cuidaria y deseo es ver una hermosa sonrisa en su pecoso rostro Mi Lady, asi que nada de malos humores, de acuerdo? -ella no respondio, solo se quedo callada, aspirando el dulce y embriagante aroma de Terry

-si..., de acuerdo

Ambos se adentraron a la humilde casa para llenarse de la alegria de sus habitantes, a sonreirle a las penurias, justo como lo hacia Candy, quien jamas borro de su rostro esa sonrisa que la identificaba.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Regrese! Ahora si, se supone que el 13 de Septiembre la semillita Grandchester cumpliria sus 14 añitos, sorry por la tardanza de verdad, tenia planeado publicar ese dia pero mi internet es una porqueria! espero que les halla gustado, el proximo capi derechito a Londres los mando, tremendas sorpresas se llevaran alla. Este va dedicado a Bella Grandchester por supuesto y a mi buen amigo "Gabriel Estevez" Gaboo gracias por dejarme usar tu nombre en el fic..., nos estamos leyendo<strong>


	22. Momentos Inolvidables

**Chapter 22**

**Momentos Inolvidables**

* * *

><p>Mientras que en Mexico Albert, George y los Grandcheser disfrutaban de las maravillas de la vida, en Chicago una persona se quejaba, pero dos tenian un sentimiento oculto, que saldria en cualquier momento<p>

-..-si se atreve a hacerle algo te juro que... -Karen Claise estaba que estallaba de la rabia que tenia, hacia mas de dos horas que habian llegado a la residencia Andley en la ciudad, a ella no le agrado la actitud de Eliza, tenia poco tiempo conociendola y ya le caia de la patada, pero Neil trataba de tranquilizar a la pelirroja

-ya! Ya! Estate tranquila Karen, y date cuenta que de quien hablas es de mi hermana

-pues me vale un soberano cacahuate que sea tu hermana, pero si ella se atreve a hacerle algo o a Terry o a Bella se las vera conmigo, de eso estoy segura -salio de la habitacion molesta, tirando la puerta tras ella, quedando solos Patty y Neil

-tiene un caracter fuerte -mascullo Neil rascandose la cabeza

-pero en parte tiene razon..., deberiamos hacer algo en caso de que a tu hermana se le ocurra algo

-creo que tienes razon..., esperaremos a que el tio regrese de Mexico para redoblar la seguridad -la mente del moreno sozacaba en las palabras dichas por su hermana durante la visita -Patty..., -dijo este el nombre de la mujer -de que era lo que hablaba Eliza..., como es eso de que te habias..., suicidado?

-yo..., deberiamos ir a calmar a Karen -se excuso e intento salir, pero Neil se dirigio a la puerta, pasandole seguro, a Patty la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia si

-Karen puede esperar todo lo que quiera, pero yo no, explicame..., que quiso decir Eliza con eso, dimelo

-Neil ya basta! Desde cuando te importan las cosas que hago? Al fin y al cabo yo soy para ti una persona insignificante

-me importa mucho y no..., no eres insignificante para mi Patricia, eres especial, ahora quiero que me digas porque Eliza dijo que te habias suicidado? Porque yo te veo aqui presente! Habla ya! -exigio el moreno con firmeza a Patty

No podia ocultarlo mas, dijo las palabras que Neil queria escuchar

-yo..., intente suicidarme hace años..., estas contento! Tu hermana tenia razon..., esta vez...

-Patty... -dijo con dolor -como pudiste? Porque? -exigio saber Neil sujetandola de sus hombros

-porque estaba sola! Sola ya no habia nadie que me comprendiese, la muerte de Stear me abatio y no sabia que hacer, soporte eso por Candy y cuando murio mande todo a la basura, ya no habia porque vivir! -se dejo caer en los brazos de Neil, quien la estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos, ella temblo y miro fijamente a los ojos oscuros de Neil, quien acaricio su mejilla

-si hay porque vivir Patty...,

-lo dices porque todo es sencillo para ti..., tu no cargas con la muerte de tu madre en tus hombros y el resentimiento de tu padre por eso, perdi a Stear, quien fue la unica persona que me amo incondicionalmente -expreso Patty, entonces Neil exploto

-es mentira! -grito y tomo el rostro de esta -es mentira

-claro que no..., nadie volvera a amarme como lo hizo el, de una forma hermosa y sincera

-yo te amo Patricia! -fueron las palabras Neil antes de atrapar los labios de Patricia, esta se sorprendio de saber que Neil Leagan la estaba besando, sus labios tenian un sabor singular, pero era delicioso para ella, no opuso resistencia ni nada, parecia desear lo mismo, las manos de ella cobraron vida y se dirigieron a la cabeza de este para estrecharlo mas hacia si, de sus ojos cerrados brotaron pequeñas lagrimas, Neil separo sus labios de los de ella para admirarle -no sabes lo que he deseado hacer esto

-quiero que lo hagas -exclamo Patty con su labio inferior temblando -quiero que borres el dolor que oprime mi pecho

Neil la abrazo con fuerza y volvio a besar los labios de esta con pasion

-Patricia -jadeaba Neil mientras besaba a esta -dejame probar tus besos, tu lengia..., tu dulzura, todo de ti.

Lentamente se fueron dejando llevar por sus bajas pasiones, llegaron al limite de estas.

**ooo**

Mientras un sentimiento nacia entre dos personas un corazon solitario admiraba los hermosos paisajes campiranos de Mexico desde la majestuosa vista de un arbol en el hogar de los Garcia; dos dias habian pasado desde que llegaron a Maxio y aun Terry aun divagaba en esa mujer que lo tenia embrujado, no sabia quien era o porque justo ese dia

-quien eres? -se preguntaba este pasandose la mano por sus cabellos castaños, esa era la pregunta que aun se hacia, las noches anteriores despues de esa salida a la feria habia soñado que le habia visto el rostro y que en este habia una galaxia de pequeñas manchitas conocidas como pecas y unos hermosos y expresivos ojos verdes

-Terry! -le llamaron a este, quien atendio el llamado de un rubio que se encontraba al pie del arbol

-que quieres Albert? -preguntaba el castaño sin quitar la vista del paisaje

-es para decirte que saldremos a la ciudad y queriamos saber si tu querias ir con nosotros

-quienes iran? -pregunto

-bueno..., iremos todos en una carreta que es de un amigo de Fanny, ven, sera divertido

-si tu lo dices -exclamo este, quien bajo rapidamente del arbol, pero su expresion seguia siendo de seriedad

-que te pasa Terry? Has estado muy serio en estos dias, desde que llegamos

-es que..., -no sabia ni que decir, no podia decirle de aquella mujer, tenia verguenza de hablar de eso -Albert..., crees en la reencarnacion?

-reencarnacion? Pues Terry eso es algo muy espiritua, no sabria decirtelo -este rio a lo bajo -recuerdo que cuando fui a Africa una vez los habitantes de una aldea en Kenia hablaban de que las personas que habian dejado cosas pendientes en este mundo regresaban a la vida pero en otros cuerpos, con otro rostro

-en serio? -dijo el castaño con ironia

-si..., pero bueno se habla de ese tema en todas las culturas, en la India todos piensan que la reencarnacion es algo que nos pasara a todos, incluso en la misma cultura Americana..., pero, porque quieres saber de ello?

-este..., por nada, es solo curiosidad..., creo que ya se de donde Bella saco tanta curiosidad por las cosas

-eso se llama caracter adquirido por el medio -rio Albert pasandole el brazo por el cuello a este -vamonos, comeremos comida deliciosa por alli

-esta bien vamos -ambos caminaron hacia la carreta que era tirada por un par de caballos enormes, Terry en seguida recordo su epoca en Londres cuando su odiosa madrastra salia en uno de esos, dejandolo solo en el enorme palacio en sus inocentes años de vida. Sacudio su cabeza para borrar esos dolorosos años que esperaba jamas volver

-que te pasa Terry? -le pregunto Bella quien estaba estrechada hacia el

-nada..., es que recorde algo

-bueno o malo?

-un poco de los dos mi vida -exclamo el mirando hacia al frente de la carreta, se extraño al ver a un muchacho de cabello oscuro rizado y unos expresivos ojos verdes

-señor Grandchester que bueno que viene..., venga quiero presentarle a alguien -dice Fanny con tono alegre, le recordo a su amiga Karen por su hiperactividad -Gaboo! Ven rapido

El muchacho se baja de la carreta para abrazar a la chica por la cintura

-muy bien..., Terry el es Gabriel Estevez, pero por aqui le decimos Gaboo, y Gaboo el es Terrence Grandchester, es actor en Nueva York, viene de visita con su hija Bella

-he escuchado mucho de usted señor -mascullo el chico dandole la mano a Terry

-tu has de ser el famoso Gaboo por el que Fanny se derrite -agrego Terry riendo

La chica se sonrojo grandemente, causando las risas entre los hermanos de esta y el padre

-eeehhh..., mejor vayamonos, ya! -ordeno esta aun roja como un tomate, en ese momento Albert y la señora Esperanza se le acercan riendose

-creo que le gusta ese muchacho! Y de que forma -explico Albert riendose

-pues si..., espero que el acceda a ese amor que mi hijita le profesa

-lo hara..., asi que mejor valla preparando los mariachis señora Esperanza, que es posible que su hija mayor se le case pronto

-William! -dijo con ofensa fingida -mi hija todavia es una niña!

-con casi 21 años? No vengas con ese juego Esperanza..., ahora a subir todos que nos vamos -bromeo Lucas de su esposa, quien no pudo evitar reirse

Toda la familia y los invitados subieron a la carreta, durante el trayecto no pudieron evitar bromearse y cantar canciones tipicas de estos, a Terry le propusieron actuar aunque sea un pedazo de alguna de sus interpretaciones, este dio una demostracion de Romeo y Julieta, la escena en donde Romeo encuentra a su amada Julieta en su lecho de muerte, en este caso el papel de esa Julieta lo interpreto Bella, Emiliano bromeo acerca de ella, que el papel le que la perfeccion por la palidez de esta, ella le saco la lengua al chico quien se destornillo de las risas, pero al final dieron pequeños aplausos cuando Terry acabo con la pequeña interpretacion

-eres un maravilloso actor Terrence -aludio la señora Garcia

-gracias Esperanza, para mi es un placer

-fantastico..., ya me lo imagino en un escenario lleno de luces y de personas aplaudiendole... -agrego Chabela a la conversacion

-si lo viesen! Es maravilloso ni parece que estuviese actuando, mas bien danzando con el viento -respondio Albert, a lo que Terry solo asintio

-Gaboo para aqui..., frente de la cantina del señor Pineda

-esta bien Fanny -respondio el chico del cabello negro, la carreta paro en seco y sus pasajeros descendieron de esta, se habian estacionado en un mercado, el cual estaba lleno de personas comprando e intercambiando, un mundo nuevo

-vengan por aqui, les enseñaremos en donde pueden conseguir cosas hermosas -dijo Chabela tirando del brazo de Bella, Albert, Terry y George siguieron a la familia, quienes los presentaron a todos con quienes se topaban, Bella llamo a Terry para mostrarle algo que hasta a el le parecio lindo

-mira..., es hermoso este medallon

-si..., precioso mi princesa

-me recuerda a la abuela Eleonore, podriamos llevarlo..., por favor? Le prometimos llevarle algo

-oye! Es Eleonore, a ella no se le niega nada

-y no hay que olvidar a Annie, Karen y Cassie

-tienes razon, seria una persona despreciable si no me acordase de ellas -bromeo el castaño, este compro los objetos que la chica le pidio, esta se alejo de el para reunirse con los hermanos Garcia, quedando el admirando el mercado y todo lo que las personas de la zona vendian, pero vio algo que llamo su atencion, al igual que la de Albert

-eso es una armonica identica a la mia! -señalo Terry

-si..., se parece, pero la tuya es singular porque dice tu nombre y tu fecha de nacimiento, por eso es unica y singular

Terry en ese momento tuvo una idea, con un poco de dificultad logro comunicarse con el dueño del local pero logro su objetivo de comprar el instrumento, y pidio que se le grabase una pequeña inscripcion, seria una grata sorpresa

-..-estoy seguro de que le encantara -respondio Albert sonriendo

-no tanto como el cuadro que mandaste a pintar para ella pero seguro que le agradara y como eres mi amigo te pido que la cuides, hasta que llegue el dia preciso para entregarsela

-asi lo hare amigo mio -el castaño le entrego el pequeño paquete envuelto a Albert quien lo guardo en el bolsillo de su saco

-Terry..., que le gusta a Karen

-no entiendo la pregunta

-no te hagas, que le gusta..., digo, las peliculas, el vino, musica, cuales son sus intereses en la vida

-cumplio el que mas queria..., ser una de las actrices mas famosas de America, ya lo ha cumplido, y con gran sacrificio

-ya veo -susurro -y su color favorito?

-el color violeta..., oye? Porque tanta preguntadera por Karen

-es simple curiosidad nada mas -decia el rubio de los dientes para afuera, pero eso tenia un objetivo, Terry sonrio

-te gusta no es asi?

-que..., pues..., yo..., no lo se, es que..., porque estar enamorado es tan complicado

-no lo se -mascullo Terry enarcando las cejas

-si..., mira quien habla, el actor rompecorazones -bufo Albert -la invite a salir y a decir verdad no se por donde empezar y tu la conoces mas que a nada en esta vida, es casi tu hermana

-si..., es casi mi hermana y quiero que sea feliz, asi que no le temas picaron, ella no muerde, al menos eso es lo que yo creo, solo se tu mismo y ya

-tu crees?

-te lo digo porque soy yo -bromeo Terry

-sabes algo, le llevare algo, alguien tan hermosa como ella merece algo que la haga deslumbrar

El castaño se quedo pensativo, jamas habia visto a su amigo tan enamorado, y menos de alguien como Karen, tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales, ambos conformaban ese complemento perfecto, la actriz de Broadway y el patriarca de la estirpe escocesa Andley, toda una singulariedad, sintio envidia, envidia de saber que sus amigos tal vez se hallan encontrado en ese momento indicado de sus vidas y que no se iban a dejar escapar, la cruel envidia de sentir el sabor de los labios de la persona amada, y sintio ese dolor que aun invadia su alma en ese momento la soledad no se toco el corazon para humillarle de la forma mas vil

-Terry? Te encuentras bien? -le pregunto Lucas a este

-eehh..., si, es solo que el resplandor del sol me molesta

-usa esto, te quemaras si te quedas alli -el hombre coloco un sombrero en la cabeza de este, cubriendo su rostro de los imponentes rayos del sol del mediodia. Decidio olvidar un poco el dolor y continuo disfrutando de la armonia y la felicidad contagiante de los Garcia, estaban a un dia de partir a Londres y querian aprovechar al maximo todo, grabar en sus mentes esos rostros llenos de felicidad.

**ooo**

Annie y Archie se habian regresado a Nueva York para continuar con sus trabajos, a Annie le estaba hiendo de maravilla, habia descubierto su gran talento con el dibujo y el diseño, en su oficina trabajaba con un diseño especial en su rato libre

-Anne..., el señor Winslow acaba de llegar, quiere ver los bocetos para lo de la oficina

-oh! Si señor, termino de agregar unos detalles a esto y voy a atenderles -dijo la pelinegra, el hombre se acerca al escritorio de esta para admirar el trabajo que realizaba

-es muy hermoso, para quien es?

-bueno, uno es para la habitacion de mi hijo y el otro es para mi sobrina, sera presentada a la sociedad en Septiembre

-pues sera una fiesta de una princesa -adulo el hombre -señora Cornwell, usted no ha pensado en unirse a Fletcher y Asociados? Es una compañia de diseñadores y siempre estan en busca de personas como usted, estan abiertas a los nuevos talentos

-señor Hudson -titubeo Annie -whoa es increible..., pero podria? Es que estoy a la espera del nacimiento de mi hijo

-de eso no hay problema, usted puede tener su permiso postparto sin ningun problema, ademas podria adquirir nuevas habilidades en ese ambito

Annie lo penso un momento, le parecia grandiosa la idea, seria perfecto para aprender a valerse por si misma

-lo hare..., pero despues que termine con el trabajo que tenemos aqui -dejo a un lado el trabajo que estaba haciendo y tomo una carpeta con varias hojas, el señor Hudson la ayudo a levantarse de su silla y se dirigieron para reunirse con los abogados, Annie ve un rostro familiar en ese momento

-Archie..., que haces aqui?

-bueno..., vengo a firmar unos papeles que hay que enviar a Boston y a visitar a mi esposa e hija -exclamo el castaño abrazandola

-pues a decir verdad me agarras en pleno trabajo, en este momento les enseñare a los abogados los diseños que he realizado para las oficinas..., y aqui entre nos el señor Mitchel es un cascarrabias -Archie rio a lo bajo

-de eso no hay dudas mi amor...

-Archibald Cornwell, que milagro tenerte por aqui!

-Jonathan Hudson! -respondio Archie estirandole la mano al hombre -como te ha tratado el imperio de los abogados aqui en Nueva York

-es pesado, tu sabes, Walt Street, la bolsa de valores, la gran depresion todo esto me va a venir sacando canas verdes, pero tu al parecer la pasas de maravilla, me entere por medio de William que habias regresado a America, fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho

-pues si..., espero que nos valla bien a todos aqui -respondio Archie con alegria

-bueno señor Cornwell, deje que la señora Cornwell trabaje sin distracciones, pero podriamos reunirnos a cenar, vamos los tres y mi esposa Catherine

-sera maravilloso -respondio Annie en medio de la conversacion

-bueno cualquier cosa estaremos en contacto Jhon, aqui esta mi tarjeta, saludame a tu esposa de mi parte

-esta bien -el hombre miro a un lado de el -oh Dios mio, los asociados Annie debemos movernos

-si señor Hudson! -dijo Annie, se despidio de su esposo con un casto beso en los labios -te amo ok..., no lo olvides

-jamas lo olvidaria..., cuidense, ambos

El castaño se sentia dichoso por haber conocido a una mujer tan maravillosa como Annie, gracias a Candy el podria decir que era feliz completamente y que nada podria empañar la vida que tenia ahora..., lo unico que esperaba era el nacimiento de su hija

-pronto estaras junto a nosotros Bellancy...

**ooo**

Ya habia caido la noche en la casa de los Garcia, regresaron tarde despues de haberse divertido todo el dia, esa noche Esperanza haria una cena especial, ya que seria la ultima noche de los Grandchester en Mexico, el proximo dia partirian a Londres, Terry estaba muy nervioso por Londres, no sabia ni que hacer

-Albert no creo que pueda con el desafio mayor

-lo haras Terry, no hay nada que temer

-pues si hay que temer por todo, conozco a Richard, tiene personas e influencias, si descubre que estoy en Londres solo Dios sabra que ira a hacer, lo ultimo que supe es que mi hermano Henrry habia contraido matrimonio hace años

-y que? Es posible que ahora el ducado este en sus manos y no en las de tu padre

-en eso tienes razon, y a decir verdad me compadezco de la pobre mujer que se caso con Henrry -exclamo Terry mientras se sentaba en una hamaca, suspiro -ojala pudiese ir directamente a Escocia

-pero no puedes Terry..., no puedes aunque lo quieras, asi que tomaras el primer barco que zarpe a Inglaterra en calma

-ese es otro detalle

-descuida, ya esta solucionado -sonrio Albert

-conseguiste los boletos?

-es posible que si..., es posible que no, pero esa ya no es cuestion mia

-no te entiendo Albert

-significa que alguien lo quiere sorprender señor Grandchester -agrego George quien habia salido un rato a fumar un cigarrillo -eso es lo que tratan de decirle

-puaf! -mascullo Terry levantandose de la hamaca -ahora en este momento no quiero sorpresas

-pero se que esta te va a agradar, y cambiando el tema..., donde esta el famoso diario de Candy?

-ah! Pues lo tiene Bella, no lo ha soltado por nada del mundo

-de verdad, Candy todavia nos da gratas sorpresas no? Jamas me llego a hablar de ese diario

-Albert..., el corazon de una mujer es como el oceano, no sabes que hay en lo mas profundo de este..., han pasado muchos años desde que conoci y cada vez me hay algo nuevo de ella que me sigue cautivando

El rubio le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Terry y le sonrio

-Terry..., no soy el mas indicado para esto y..., tampoco tengo derecho a decirte esto y me duele pero..., es hora de dejar a Candy ir, dejala volar y veras un amanecer glorioso, justo como ella lo hubiese querido para ti -fue el consejo de este para el actor -entra, esta haciendo frio y tu y Bella deben madrugar, vamos George

Albert y su abogado dejaron a Terry solo, sumido en sus pensamientos, a lo lejos se escuchaba el aullir de los coyotes y la brisa fria que golpeaba su rostro

-..-es imposible dejarla ir..., porque esa chica es inolvidable -apreto los puños tratando de contenerse, para el era mejor aferrarse a ella que olvidarla, pero el era obstinado y jamas dejaria de buscarla aunque fuese en sus sueños mas hermosos, respiro profundamente para adentrarse con la familia Garcia, cambio el semblante para que no notasen que en parte sentia molestia -que estan haciendo chicas?

-le estoy haciendo un amuleto en el cabello a Bella -respondio Chabella quien tenia un pequeño mechon rizado de la castaña, una trenza se unia con una cinta de color rojo -esta cinta la protegera del mal de ojo, bueno, al menos es lo que dice nuestra madre

-es correcto Isabel... -contesto Esperanza mirando a Terry -que bueno que entras ya es hora de servir la cena, y bueno..., Fanny invito a Gabriel a comer con nostros

-excelente -respondio Terry, un grito alerta a todos los presentes en la casa, Lucas desenfunda un arma y se dirige a la puerta de la casa, el hombre se asoma por una rendija para despues sonreir

-descuiden..., son Gabriel y Fanny, pero..., tantas risas me confunden

-que es lo que sucede? -Albert se asomo y logro ver a los dos jovenes riendo alegremente, en un momento de descuido Gabriel se acerca al rostro de Fanny y aplasta sus labios contra los de esta, Emiliano y Terry notaron el semblante de Lucas

-padre..., estas bien? -este no contesto, estaba extasiado, entre ira y molestia, cualquier padre se pondria asi al ver como un muchacho se atreve a besar a su hija

-voy a matar a ese muchacho exclamo, estaba dispuesto a todo por hacer defender a su hija, asi no estuviesen haciendo malo

-Whoa! Whoa! Detente alli... -le detuvo Albert -Lucas..., son muchachos y es normal

-pero es...n.., es..., William, el esta besando a mi hija

-que?! -gritaron Bella y Chabela sorprendidas -queremos ver esto

Ambas chicas se asomaron por la ventana y lograron ver a la acaramelada pareja, Emiliano se asomo junto con estas y dio una risotada

-sabia que ese par algun dia acabarian juntos -mascullo el joven entre risas

-ya..., ya dejen que los enamorados esten solos un ratos y eso va para ti tambien Lucas! -replico Esperanza

-pero querida...-

-ahora Lucas Garcia, tu hija ya esta mayorcita, dejala que viva su vida como le plazca, ven..., ayudame con los tamales, tu tambien Chabela

-si madre..., ven Bella -invito la menor a la joven

Albert aun estaba estornillado de las risas al igual que George, ambos miraban a Terry fijamente

-que les pasa a los dos? Tengo algo en la cara o que?

-pues..., no se como decirle esto señor Grandchester, pero de verdad me compadezco de aquel que ose cortejar a la señorita Bella, me lo imagino

-de seguro Lucas quedara corto con lo que este le haga

-oh muy graciosos los dos

-Bella me conto acerca de un chico en el Hogar de Ponny..., Nick Riccis dijo que se llamaba y...-

-ah no..., ni me lo recuerdes, estuve a punto de desmembrar al chico por insistir en ser el pretendiente de Bella

-pues le digo señor Grandchester que se prepare, Isabella es hermosa, tendra una ola de corazones rotos cuando sea mayor -aconsejo George, el castaño solo rodo los ojos con recelo, ni siquiera queria imaginar eso, lucharia con ese detalle cuando ella fuese mayor, ahora disfrutaria de lo que le quedaba de niñez.

Despues que los enamorados entraron llego la hora de la verdad, Fanny venia tomada de la mano del joven, quien estaba tratando de disimular una sonrisa

-se que estaban espiandonos..., asi que ire al grano, Gaboo me propuso ser su novia y he accedido..., y? No nos van a felicitar?

-claro que si mi vida -Esperanza salio a felicitar a la joven pareja, todos celebraron la felicidad de esta, pero faltaba alguien

-papá..., no estas feliz?

-Fanny Garcia..., eres mi hija mayor, te amo y a pesar de que desearia tenerte aqui para siempre debo entender que has crecido, y estas en todo tu derecho de ser feliz con quien tu quieras, les doy m bendicion a los dos

-gracias suegro -dijo Gabriel entre risas, y Lucas lo fulmino con la mirada

-a ti te voy a vigilar muchachito, asi que cuidado con hacerla llorar o te juro que te dejare sin descendencia -el muchacho por instinto se tapo con las manos la zona de la entrepierna, Terry no pudo aguantar las risas en ese momento, habia aprendido algo que usaria algun dia con los pretendentes de su hija

-ahora si..., a cenar todos -ordeno la mujer acomodando perfectamente las sillas para los invitados, esa noche despedirian a sus visitantes, los dos dias en los que habian estado habian escuchado historias de una rubia pecosa, de un vagabundo que hablaba con animales y de como un hombre noble salvo a la rubia pecosa para enviarla al que desde un principio debio de ser su hogar, habian reido, jugado y hecho nuevas amistades.

El nuevo dia llego y habian rostros tristes, Chabela y Bella se habian hecho grandes amigos, Emiliano le habia tomado cariño a la castaño y no quiso soltarla para nada, Albert y Terrt agradecieron la estadia en el lugar, y los Garcia unidos despidieron a sus invitados con tristeza, eran ironias de la vida encontrar personas asi, que te despidieran con lagrimas en sus ojos, al menos eso penso Terry..., ahora el proximo destino de estos, Londres, Inglaterra. El corazon de Terry sabia lo que podria encontrar en ese lugar, lo que les esperaba a los Grandchester en Londres seria totalmente diferente, no iba a haber risas del todo..., pero si a encontrarse con alguien del pasado de Terry

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa! Ya estan camino a Londres! Lo que todas esperaban con ansias! Que creen ustedes que ocurra en Londres? El Duque se enterara que Terry esta alla? Descubrira la existencia de Bella? Porque jamas respondio las cartas de su hijo? Lo sabremos pronto<strong>

**Reviews please?**


	23. Mauritania

**Chapter 23**

**Mauritania**

* * *

><p>Patty aun estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, lo que habia hecho con Neil un par de dias atras era lo mas hermoso y fascinante que habia sentido en su vida, aunque hubiese deseado entregar el tesoro mas grande de una mujer en su noche de bodas, cerro sus ojos y rememorar como las ropas de ambos desaparecieron, los besos del moreno en su piel, las tiernas caricias, las embestidas de este, Patty aferrando sus manos al cabello de Neil, todo parecia algo fuera de este mundo, pero sobre todo la palabra mas importante "te amo", le gusto como sonaba de sus labios, ni siquiera Stear llego a hacerle sentir todas esas sensaciones en un solo momento<p>

-Patty tengo que..., -Karen entro revoloteando a la habitacion de la chica, no se habia enterado de lo que Patty y Neil habian hecho -que te pasa linda?

-eehh?..., pues..., nada, no me pasa nada..., que sucede?

-debemos partir en seguida, Albert me ha telegrafiado desde Ciudad Juarez

-que es lo que te ha dicho?

-se estan preparando para ir a Inglaterra, pero falta algo

-que? -pregunto confusa

-aaaahhh! -dijo Karen con una sonrisa, le dio a entender a Patty que era una sorpresa -deprisa avisale a Dorothy que debemos partir a Filadenfia

-pero ellos no deberian ir a Nueva York para tomar un barco a Inglaterra?

-pues hice un complot con George y con Albert, con ayuda de mis contactos consegui algo que contentara a mi hermanito!

-hermanito? -dijo Patty enarcando una ceja

-el se volvio como el hermano que jamas tuve, y por eso le dare una sorpresita -respondio Karen sonriendole a su amiga -oye y Neil? No lo he visto el dia de hoy

-el..., bueno, el... -titubeo Patty nerviosa, no sabia que explicar, toco mentir, no era propio de ella hacerlo -el tuvo que ir a ver a su madre

La pelirroja no sabia si pensar en lo que esta le estaba diciendo, tenia muy poco tiempo conociendo a Patty, pero noto darse cuenta que mentir no era lo suyo, pero le daria el beneficio de la duda

-bien..., vamos a arreglar las maletas, sera un viaje rapido

-te iras a Nueva York despues?

-pues deberia..., pero estoy esperando a Albert, me ha invitado a salir, a donde ni me preguntes

-no lo iba a hacer -respondio la morena con una sonrisa, pero en el fondo le picaba la curiosidad. Estas prepararon sus cosas para partir a Filadelfia, pero antes de partir, Karen hizo una llamada

-hola Jim..., soy Karen Claise..., bien, gracias oye conseguiste lo que te pedi -la chica espero un rato a que le diesen su respuesta, se desplego una sonrisa en sus labios -fantastico gracias..., en este momento saldre a Filadelfia..., si ya van para alla en este instante..., son solo un par de horas de Chicago hasta alla..., bien nos veremos alla

-con quien hablabas Karen?

-con un amigo, deprisa, vamonos..., -ambas chicas arrancaron a correr, antes de que el tren saliese. Patty se quedo extrañada por la actitud de la pelirroja, no la conocia a fondo pero sabia que algo maquinaba en su loca cabecita.

**ooo**

Todavia su mente no borraba esos extraños y fascinantes ojos zafiro, jamas en su vida habia visto un azul tan precioso como aquel, con su mano libre apreto su pecho, sintio un estremecimiento que en raras ocasiones, y esa voz aterciopelada

_Señorita, esta usted bien?_

_Podria acompañarla_

Creia que esa noche habia salido un caballero de brillante armadura, de esos que su madre le leia cuando era pequeña y la salvo de esos miserables que pretendian violarla, pero habia algo en el que le ocasionaba nostalgia, era como si ya lo hubiese visto antes, pero no recordaba en donde, esta persona no era muy sociable que digamos pero verle el rostro a aquel castaño le produjo una sensacion extraña, que solo una vez en su existencia sintio

-oye..., nos vamos? -le dijo una compañera

-ah!..., s-si -fueron sus unicas palabras, pero aun en su mente maquinaba que algun dia le agradeceria a ese joven el haber salvado su vida esa noche

...Pero esa persona no era la unica que pensaba en lo ocurrido...

_Candy..., no entiendo que es lo que quieres enseñarme_ - pensaba la mente turbada de Terry, el empezo a suponer varias cosas desde que se topo con aquella chica en esa feria en Chicago, no podrian haber dos personas iguales en el mundo, el bamboleo del tren lo hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones, se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia el final del vagon, sujeto sus manos en la varanda, recordo la vez que la vio correr tras un tren solo para verle, sonrio

-te veias tan hermosa de blanco -susurraron sus labios, le parecio ver aquella divina imagen en ese momento correr a traves de los prados, ya se encontraban de nuevo en los Estados Unidos despues de un par de dias de viaje, jamas creyo recorrer tantos kilometros en tan poco tiempo, y aun le quedaba tiempo suficiente. Regreso al tren a buscar a Albert y a Bella, los busco y los encontro a ambos en una partida de ajedrez, la chica no era muy experta y ella ya se estaba alterando

-vamos pequeña..., no me digas que vas a flaquear -le bromeaba Albert a la chica

-claro que no señor -replico Bella al hombre, pero se notaba que estaba perdiendo los estribos, su mano giraba ante las piezas que le quedaban, movio su alfil, el rubio noto ese movimiento y movio una pieza de este, llevandose a la reina de Bella, llevandose consigo la victoria

-y!..., Hacke mate

-demonios Albert como lo haces? -grito Bella ofendida

-el hombre aqui presente hace trampas pequeña -respondio Terry sonriendole

-William Albert Andley quiero la revancha

-lo siento señorita! Aceptale yo te gane

-que mal..., -refuto la chica sentandose en su asiento, entonces miro al majestuoso paisaje que tenia al frente y noto que era diferente -oigan..., estan seguros que vamos camino a Nueva York?

Terry fruncio el ceño y se asomo por la ventanilla y de verdad todo era diferente, estaban cruzando un puente en ese momento

-es un rio -agrego Bella acercandose a la misma ventanilla que Terry estaba viendo, el rubio empezo a silbar disimuladamente, Terry lo vio con desden

-Albert..., que esta pasando?

-bueno -el rubio trato de esconder su sonrisa -el rio que estan viendo es el Delaware, el mismo que pasa por Nueva York

-eso quiere decir que vamos de regreso verdad? -pregunto Bella

-bueno hija..., no, en realidad vamos a Pensilvania

-Pensilvania! -gritaron Terry y Bella sorprendidos, el castaño estaba a punto de estrangular a Albert, en ese momento George entra al vagon y ve una serie de rostros nada agradables

-que sucede? -pregunto el hombre tranquilamente

-que pasa? Que pasa? Que Albert nos trajo a Pensilvania en vez de llevarnos a Nueva York, estamos perdiendo tiempo de oro aqui

-escuchen!..., tranquilos, no es mal de morirse

-no lo entiendes verdad George? Esto es importante para nosotros yo..., aagghh -se quejo Terry, no sabia que expresar, estaba molesto y en cualquier momento cometeria una locura

-Terry..., por favor tranquilizate -le decia Bella -esto ha de tener una solucion podemos llegar a la estacion y esperar otro tren o algo

-no! -le grito -esto no ha de ser asi! No puede ser Isabella

La chica jadeo, nada era perfecto en el mundo, pero Terry queria que hacerlo todo asi, y a Bella no le gustaba, contuvo la rabia y salio del vagon

-Bella..., hija espera -el castaño, no estaba en el hablarle de esa manera, Albert y George lo observaban serios, no les agrado la actitud, este se encamino a buscar a la chica, la busco por todo el tren, pero no la encontro, entonces decidio volver al final del vagon a respirar, y alli estaba, en el lugar donde jamas habia pensado que fuese, ella sintio una prescencia tras si y volteo, la brisa alborotaba sus rebeldes rizos castaños y secaba las lagrimas de su rostro

-..-Bella..., lo siento no queria hablarte de esa manera

-claro..., es facil para ti decirlo

-pequeña -este se acerco un poco mas a ella, noto que estaba creciendo y ya casi le ganaba en estatura, le llegaba hasta los hombros -no es facil..., es verdad, quiero disfrutar de esto tanto como tu

-Candy hubiese improvisado, no hubiese seguido las reglas

"No hubiese seguido las reglas" era parte de Candy, rebelarse ante lo que ella creia injusto

-tienes razon -sonrio Terry -tu madre se hubiera ideado algo para salir de esta

-pero no me pregunto porque Albert nos trajo hasta aqui

-tal vez se equivoco

-no..., conozco al tio abuelo y el jamas se equivoca

-es humano querida, tenemos errores es parte de nuestra naturaleza

-si pero porque algo me dice que esto lo hizo a proposito

-pues no lo sabremos hasta que lleguemos a la estacion -exclamo Terry sin dejar de ver a la chica, quien tenia expresion seria aun -princesa

-..-prometiste no decirme princesa en el camino

-y que puedo hacer..., eres mi princesa, la luz de mi vida..., mi angelito..., hija.., no quise hablarte asi, y sabes que lo digo en serio

-lo entiendo -respondio -se que es dificil, pero en este momento no quiero que andemos con nuestras tipicas peleas

-yo tampoco, haremos algo si?

-otra promesa? -dijo la chica enarcando una ceja

-algo asi..., bueno no puedo prometerte nada porque mi caracter lo arruinaria, pero tratare de no enojarme

-lo juras?

-lo juro

-por el meñique -la quita alzo su dedo pequeño, el actor sonrio y enlazo su meñique con el de ella

-por mi meñique -este atrajo la atrajo a su torso y la abrazo con fuerza -hija..., has engordado un poco -le bromeo Terry

-no! No Terry Grandchester no me vengas con eso -dijo la chica ofendida

-si señorita, tocara un nuevo guardarropa

-mira quien habla sr. Regordete -ataco Bella pellizcandole las mejillas a este -se le nota en el rostro

-asi, pues venga aca -Terry la arrastro a cosquillas dentro del tren mientras ambos se reian.

**ooo**

-hija puedes ir a abrir la puerta? -le decia Dorothy a su primogenita esta salio presurosamente a abrir la puerta la la mansion, y lo que vio no fue nada agradable a sus ojos

-que hace usted aqui?! -replico la menor al ver la imagen imponente de Eliza entrar -no le he dado permiso de entrar, oiga? Usted!

-no necesito permiso para entrar, tambien formo parte de esta familia..., donde esta el Tio William?

-no esta..., y dio ordenes de no dejarla acercarse a esta casa

-tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes.., solo eres la hija de la mucama

Cassie estaba enrojeciendose de la ira, trato de controlarse para no perder los estribos, era inusual, una niña de 12 años enfrentandose a una mujer tres decadas mayor que ella, llevaba desventaja la pequeña pelirroja, y se ponia peor

-no crea que no he olvidado lo que me hizo -dijo Cassie acariciandose su brazo aun enyesado -tiene suerte que el sr. Albert no haya querido tomar represarias contra usted

-me importa un bledo lo que me digas niña ahora te ordeno que me digas donde esta William!

-no lo se -respondio retante a la pelirroja

-claro que lo sabes..., los de tu calaña les gusta resguardar secretos, por ultima vez mocosa, en donde esta William

-ya se lo dije, no lo se... -respondio Cassie con fuerza -y si lo supiera no se lo dijera nunca

La mirada de Cassie le recordo a esta como se comportaba Dorothy en defensa de Candy, esa misma expresion de sus ojos chocolate la puso a arder de la rabia

-tu no eres nadie para hablarme asi! Solo eres una campesina

-usted no tiene derechos sobre esta mansion! -en ese momento entro Dorothy junto con Joe, quien estaba de brazos cruzandos, miraban a la pelirroja con enojo -ya escucho a mi hija, usted no tiene derechos aqui, retirese por las buenas o llamaremos a seguridad

-no! -Eliza arrugo el rostro -ustedes lo que son es sirvientes, no mandan aqui

-pues la señora Elroy pensaba lo contrario -respondio una voz muy familiar -pero los unicos que tienen derecho de mandar, en esta casa son William, Anne e Isabella

-una huerfana y una bastarda gobernando en esta casa..., a lo que llego que nuestra familia se mezclara con cualquiera

-eso no era lo que decia nuestro padre -Neil se aparecio detras de la pelirroja, esta volteo disimuladamente y observo el semblante de su hermano, noto que desde que se habia ido de la casa Leagan habia cambiado, y drasticamente, se le veia mas maduro y sus ojos habia un brillo especial -hablemos hermana

-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo traidor

-porque me llamas traidor? -pregunto el moreno enarcando una ceja

-porque eso es lo que eres -de los ojos de Eliza broto una gruesa lagrima -eras mi amigo, mi confidente..., mi hermano, crecimos juntos, andabamos juntos, peleabamos juntos Neil y deberias estar de mi lado pero no..., la huerfana te embrujo y te hizo alejarte de mi

-eso no es cierto..., madure, eso fue lo que ocurrio

-mientes! -grito esta, su grito retumbo en la sala de estar -me ha quitado todo, a Anthony..., a Terry..., y ahora a ti, por eso le devolvere el favor..., si, le agradecere por haberme quitado todo lo que es mio

-Eliza por amor a todo lo sagrado de que estas hablando? Candy jamas te quito nada

-claro que si, y aun la defiendes..., por culpa de ella nuestra familia cayo en la deshonrra total, si esa huerfana no se hubiese aparecido todo fuese distinto

-pero aparecio..., solo para darnos otra perspectiva de la vida..., para cambiarnos, Eliz!...

En medio del dolor Eliza salio llena de ira e impotecia de la mansion, Neil solo vio a su hermana irse con un gran peso en los hombros

-Neil..., esta bien -le pregunto Joe colocando su mano en el hombro de este

-si..., estoy bien -mentia, estaba preocupado, eso que dijo su hermana sono como una amenaza, se estremecio completamente, en ese estado cometeria una locura

**ooo**

El tren llego justamente a las cuatro de la tarde a Filadelfia, y los pasajeros del tren bajaban con premura y emocion, entre las personas que se encontraban en la espera de sus seres queridos habian un par de chicas emocionadas, habian llegado hacia un par de dias a la ciudad y esperaban a que los objetivos de su visita desembarcaran

-señorita O'Brien, señorita Claise es un gusto verlas otra vez -exclamo George besando las mejillas de las muchachas, Karen corrio y estrecho entre sus brazos a su adoracion

-mi pequeña genio te extraño! Sobre todos nuestras reuniones privadas en mi departamento

-Cuidadito con lo que dices Karen..., Terry creera que hacemos cosas que pueden maltratar mi integridad mental

-esa ya la perdiste cuando aprendiste a leer -bromeo la pelirroja pellizcandole la mejilla a la chica y se dirigio al padre de estA -Terry, Terry Grandchester, si te vieras en un espejo, el clima de Mexico te cae de maravilla

-Patty no te ha traumatizado aun? -pregunto con sarcasmo

-creo que ya m dieron tu receta para aguantarla -le respondio esta, entonces Albert respondio

-Terry..., aun hay chance para que tomes un barco de aqui

-pero si no conseguimos los benditos boletos -farfullo este, entonces el brillo de los ojos de Karen se hizo notar

-Terry..., Bella, les tengo una sorpresa

-que es? -pregunto la adolescente con curiosidad. Del bolso de Karen salio un sobre largo y blanco, se lo entrego a Terry, con sus manos sudorosas abrio torpemente el sobre y...-

-por Dios..., son boletos para Inglaterra! Pero..., como

-tengo mis contactos, sabia que te iba a gistar

-que me va a gustar! Me e-n-c-a-n-t-a!

El castaño cargo a Karen y la hizo girar en el aire, estaba muy feliz en ese momento, todo se resolvio asi de facil

-y en que barco iremos? -pregunto

-esa es la otra sorpresa de ella

-tu sabias todo esto? -pregunto Bella

-sabia hasta que debia dejar de buscar los boletos porque ya Karen los tenia a la vista -respondio George

-lo tenia todo bien planeado -agrego Patty, Karen tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero su sorpresa no habia terminado

-siganme ya! El barco zarpa a las cinco en punto

-que? Pero falta una hora -respondio Terry asombrado

-entonces menos charla y mas accion -animo la pelirroja

Todos se dirigieron al puerto con prisa, aun Terry no podia creer que su amiga habia sido quien le hizo esa sorpresa, y que sorpresa!. Al llegar al puerto la pelirroja pidio a Terry y a Bella cerrar sus ojos, y asi lo hicieron, ella y Patty los guiaron lentamente

-no hagan trampa, aun no llegamos

-Patty que tiene de bueno..., es solo un barco -decia Bella

-querida..., este no es un barco cualquiera, y tu padre lo sabe

-yo lo se? -pregunto este sin entender

-bien..., y abran los ojos -grito la pelirroja con emocion

Los azulados ojos de Terry se abrieron y estuvo a punto de llorar al ver ese majestuoso barco que vio el principio de un amor

-Santo Dios..., no lo puedo creer es el Mauritania!

-Mauritania!..., es uno de los barcos mas veloces, en menos de un dia puede ir de un continente a otro -respondio Bella, el diario de Candy y las clases de la escuela le habian dado mucha informacion de ese barco -iremos..., en el?

-claro que si mi belleza, y se que tu y el amargado de tu padre se divertian -animaba Albert a la joven, Terry aun estaba en shock, la ultima vez que estuvo en ese barco fue cuando regresaba dolido a Londres, y en ese mismo habia un angel de rizos dorados y mirada cautivadora. Estaba tan cerca y lo sentia tan lejos a la vez

-estas loca lo sabias Karen

-si Terry..., me lo has dicho varias veces..., pero admite que de tantas locuras mias, esta es la que mas te ha gustado

-como podre agradacerte esto?

-solo te pido que cuando regreses tengas una sonrisa en los labios, ya me esta hartando el melodramatico Terry Grandchester, y por supuesto te voy a conseguir una novia, lo quieras o no

-creo que es mas probable que nieve en Septiembre a que tu me consigas una novia, lo cual no voy a permitir

-quien sabe -bufo Karen -dense prisa antes de que zarpe

El par de castaños se embarcaron en el enorme navio que los transportaria a Londres, Terry admiro la hermosura del oceano que se extendia delante de el, la brisa marina pegando en su rostro y los calidos rayos del sol al contacto con su blanquecina piel. El tiempo parecia detenerse a su alrededor, era como si nada mas existiese, los sueños e ilusiones rotas se construyeron a sus ojos con mas fuerza que nunca.

La hora habia llegado, entre abrazos y risas los Grandchester se despidieron de su familia, esta vez se embarcarian solos, a otro continente, a otro pais, las cosas eran muy diferentes a como se veian en America. Lentamente el barco zarpo del puerto de Filadenfia llevandose consigo esperanza y fe

-crees que vallan a estar bien? -pregunto Albert a Karen, quien lo miro como si supiese lo que fuese a sucederles

-lo estaran..., solo confia en ellos -exclamo la pelirroja con una dulce sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios

Bella observaba apoyada en la baranda como se perdia la tierra en la inmensidad del oceano Atlantico, respiro profundamente para obtener todo el oxigeno que sus pulmones pudiesen aspirar, habia llegado muy lejos para su corta edad, era la primera vez que saldria de su amada America, emocion y nerviosismo, dos emociones que se encontraron en un mismo momento crucial, ella busco entre sus cosas el diario de Candy volvio a leer lo que ella habia escrito acerca del mauritania, pero entonces Terry le quito el diario

-Hey!

-creo que usted y yo tenemos algo pendiente

-que?

-solo arreglese temprano, cenaremos a la luz de las estrellas -el rostro de la chica se ilumino como dos luceros.

-esta bien..., pero usted preparese, tengo muchas preguntas que hacer

-usted solo digalas que yo respondere sin miedo

-jajajah..., eso espero

-tarzan pecoso -bufo Terry, le volvio a entregar el diario y esta lo miro sonriente antes de caminar de regreso al camarote. El castaño cruzo sus brazos y admiro el oceano cristalino y azul, tan mortal y hermoso.

Esa noche a bordo pasaron gran parte de la cena hablando, Bella le preguntaba cosas acerca de Candy y el las respondia sin temor, para el fue el rato mas agradable, habia vivido momentos especiales junto con su hija pero ese fue especial, era como si entre ellos dos hubiese alguien mas

-..-entonces..., te abofeteo? Solo porque la besaste

-si..., bueno me lo merecia, le robe el beso que no es lo mismo

-oh por Dios..., quisiera haber estado alli para ver eso!

-quien quita si estuviste pequeña -le dijo este dandole un sorbo a su vino, la brisa fria hizo que la menor temblara -tienes frio

-un..., un poco

-ten pontelo -el se quito el saco y se lo coloco para darle calor -mejor?

-si..., gracias -le dijo esta a su progenitor, sus mejillas habian adquirido un dulce color al igual que sus labios -son asi todas las noches en los barcos?

-algo asi, pero este tiene una historia especial..., quieres que te la cuente

-claro!

-sigueme -ambos se levantaron de la mesa y se encaminaron a traves del corredor y el pasillo de la tripulacion hasta llegar al otro extremo del barco, en donde este se encontraba en gran soledad

-cierra los ojos -dijo el castaño a la chica, esta le obedecio, el tomo sus manos y la guio

-a donde vamos?

-solo espera y..., abrelos

-por Dios..., -a traves del pasillo se podia admirar la neblina y el imponente mar quedando tras ellos -que hermoso

-aqui fue donde la conoci

La mirada verduna de Bella se dirigio a Terry, quien habia empezado a sonreir

-y que sentiste?

-de todo, mi mundo cambio de la noche a la mañana -expreso este sin borrar su sonrisa -antes, la noche me salpicaba el rostro de tristeza, la soledad tenía un extraño sabor amargo y me sumergía en mi pena por el gusto de sufrir más los caminos me tragaban a la distancia mientras desgastaba estas ganas de llorar..., pero cuando la conoci me refugie en sus ojos y recree poemas a sus labios..., me dormia soñando despierto añorando despertar junto a ella..., los segundos eran escalones que debo recorrer para encontrarme en sus brazos y aferrarme a este sueño hecho realidad.

-eso era amor puro...

-si..., jamas volvi a conocer a alguien como ella, esa pecosa me robo algo que jamas me entrego..., el corazon

-pues de seguro esta en algun lugar esperando a entregartelo

-pues si..., pero algun dia la vere otra vez..., no sera hoy ni mañana, pero algun dia estaremos juntos, los tres

-pero ella esta... -la joven iba a terminar la frase hasta que el coloco su dedo en los labios de ella

-lo se..., pero algun dia estaremos juntos, en la eternidad, en el sueño eterno

-a eso le temo lo sabias

-si..., se que le temes a la muerte pero no hay que temer, porque yo estare contigo en todo momento y nadie te dañara, por mi vida Bella..., te lo juro

-lo se..., tu siempre cumples lo que prometes

-claro que si..., las promesas de un Grandchester valen como el oro

-hablando de Grandchester quiero saber algo

-que es lo que la señorita curiosidad quiere saber?

-acerca de eso..., de los Grandchester, porque tu jamas hablas acerca de tu relacion con tu padre

Esa pregunta fue como un valde de agua fria para el, que le responderia? Era algo que no esperaba

-para mi es algo muy doloroso..., no quiero hablar de eso

-pero al menos dime algo de mi abuelo? Su nombre, si era como tu o si esta vivo

-Bella..., su nombre era Richard Grandchester, no puedo decir ni siquiera que era un buen padre porque jamas me lo demostro, pero bueno..., era mi padre y era el unico que conocia en esa epoca

-pero dime..., esta vivo o no

Terry se mordio el labio inferior y la miro con sus penetrantes ojos

-esta muerto hija..., muerto y enterrado -para su corazon Richard estaba asi, muerto y enterrado, jamas estuvo en su corazon dar el paso a ese preciado perdon. Vio como la expresion del rostro de Bella cambio a tristeza

-lo siento Terry

-ya no importa, lo unico bueno que me enseño es a no tomar sus ejemplos y ser el mejor padre para ti..., solo para ti

Ambos miraron el ancho mas en el cual se reflejo la luna plateada, iluminando todo el lugar que alguna vez vio como dos personas desconocidas se encontraron y jamas pudieron borrarse de sus mentes.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen la demora, pero he aqui este nuevo capi, ya estan cerca de Londres y alli ocurriran cosas que jamas pensaron que les pasaria, un personaje nuevo, un pasado doloroso y cartas sin responder, lo que Terry dejo en Londres le golpeara en el rostro<strong>

**Reviews Please?**


	24. Londres parte I

**Capitulo 24**

**Londres Parte I**

**Encuentros Fortuitos**

* * *

><p>Durante mucho rato Terry le explico a Bella como fue que conoció a Candy en ese majestuoso barco, pero cambio varias partes de la historia, como el porque estaba en el barco, no quiso decir nada acerca de como se llevaba con Eleonore, Bella tenia a la rubia en un pedestal, y no queria denigrar la unica imagen maternal que Bella habia conocido en su vida<p>

-...te burlaste de sus pecas, para una White eso es un sacrilegio

-para ti es un sacrilegio, pero para mi era mi manera de decirle que la queria, pero esa noche si me estaba burlando, incluso me dijo que estaba buscando mas para coleccionar

-pues creo que yo hare lo mismo

-para que quieres mas pecas Bells? Con las que tienes es suficiente! -reclamo Terry con falsa molestia

-lo que pasa es que tu estas celoso porque no tienes ninguna

La mente del castaño retumbo con esa frase, era como si la mismisima Candy estuviese repitiendosela, jadeo, soltando el vaho que en su boca se estaba sintiendo

-ya es tarde vamos a dormir -replico Terry a la chica

-vamos! Un rato mas..., la noche es joven al igual que nosotros

-tu eres una menor, yo soy el que puede desvelarse

-haha, muy gracioso -dijo esta metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del saco que estaba usando, su mirada verduna se alzo al oscuro mar -como es Londres..., dime todo

-no señorita, a dormir

-solamente dime como es? Dime y a dormir, velo de este modo, reemplazas el libro nocturno

-punto a tu favor mi angel

Terry respiro profundo y le explico con calma su propio relato de Londres

-es un lugar muy bello..., las tradiciones y la etiqueta es un icono representativo en la ciudad, el cielo nublado, el aroma a tierra humeda y a su vez el sol al contacto con tu piel, recuerdo que cuando tenia 17 habian personas que andaban con grandes vestidos y trajes caminando por los hermosos jardines de High Park

-High Park? Es como la version inglesa de Central Park? -pregunto la chica enarcando una ceja

-mas o menos -rio Terry a lo bajo -en las tardes se acostumbra a tomar el te, conoci a una mujer que hacia el mejor te de toda Gran Bretaña, y con ella iremos tambien

-en serio?! Dime mas por favor

Este la miro y nego

-un trato es un trato madame, a dormir -la chica gruño a lo bajo, lo que le causo risas a este -te pones igual que cuando tenias siete, y creo que hare lo mismo que hacia en esa epoca

Este la agarro por las piernas y la cargo como si fuese un saco de liviano peso, Terry reia como si hubiese hecho la broma mas grande de la historia

-esto no es gracioso! Le dire a Karen y a Albert cuando regresemos -le amenazo la chica, los pasajeros veian como un hombre de cabello castaño cargaba a una joven en sus hombros, el rostro de esta se enrojecio al ver que todos los veian -bajame Terrence

-esto es mi venganza señorita jajaja

-me las cobrare de alguna manera..., no duermas mucho ok -amenazo ella.

Ambos llegaron al camarote que ocupaban, era un lugar a pesar de estar encerrado hacia frio, fueron directo a acostarse, pero aun charlaban en medio de la noche, Bella tenia muchas preguntas, a cada momento le preguntaba a Terry cosas de su madre, sus amigos, pero sobre todo de Candy, y habia algo mas que opacaba gran espacio en su mente, el padre de Terry, solo habia sabido su nombre por Eleonore, pero si fuese por Terry ni en pintura le hubiese hablado acerca de Richard Grandchester, era una triste sombra del pasado, una sombra que habia arruinado con muchas esperanzas y estuvo a punto de acabar con la ilusion de Terry, la verdadera ilusion

-..., Terry..., porque Eleonore no habra querido tener mas hijos?

-hija..., los adultos a veces tenemos decisiones que son cuestionables, ella las tenia, por ejemplo su trabajo

-es por eso que se prohiben hablar acerca de eso en el teatro?

-si..., las personas no ven el que tu, un actor famoso seas hijo de una actriz reconocida a nivel mundial, pensarian que movieron sus influencias

-pero si tu eres talentoso, Eleonore jamas te ha ayudado en lo que al teatro concierne, ya es hora de hablar la verdad a todos, ademas a ti no te averguenza ser el hijo de Eleonore Backer

-claro que no..., tu no sientes verguenza de ser hija de un actor y de una huerfana verdad

-claro que no..., son los unicos padres que he conocido, y yo los amo, a ti mas que nadie

-y que me dices de Candy..., tambien la amas?

De sus labios se desplego una tierna sonrisa

-la amo como tu no tienes idea..., buenas noches Terry -la chica se voltea y se cubre de pies a cabeza, cerrando sus ojos, de estos una gruesa lagrima corre a traves de sus mejillas. Terry boca abierta no puede decir nada, salvo una cosa

-buenas noches Bella..., buenas noches Candy -evocan los labios de Terry cerrando sus zafiros lentamente, solo para encontrarse con esas orbes verdes que ama con gran intensidad

Pero en sus sueños nota algo diferente, no solo ve a ese par de ojos que tanto ama, ve a alguien mas, lejos, como de otra vida, esta era dueña de ojos tan oscuros y tan claros a ta vez, un gris verdoso, de quien eran esos ojos? Y porque soñaba con esa persona?

**ooo**

-estoy muerta! -exclamo Patty dejandose caer en su cama boca abajo -la proxima vez no te acompaño Karen Claise, tenlo por seguro

-por favor Patricia, solo fueron unas dos horas de viaje, pero se te veia muy ansiosa de regresar..., que ocultas?

La morena abrio sus ojos marrones desmesuradamente y sus mejillas parecia que estuviesen a punto de estallar, tomo una almohada y se cubrio la cabeza con esta

-bien..., creo que no vas a decir nada al respecto, dare un paseo por el jardin ok?

-esta bien -dijo Patty, a lo cual Karen simplemente rodo los ojos y salio corriendo a traves de las escaleras de la mansion, era de noche y muchos estaban dormidos a esa hora, solo ella, Patty, George y Albert eran los que estaban.

En silencio se escabullo la pelirroja a traves del amplio jardin de la mansion de las rosas, todo este estaba cubierto por hermosas plantas y rosas que daban un toque armonioso al lugar, y mucho mas a esas horas de la noche, su mirada se poso en las rosas mas hermosas del lugar, las Dulce Candy, con cuidado se agacho y tomo entre sus manos una de estas, la acerco a su nariz y aspiro el delicado aroma de esta, olia maravillosa

-..-esta especie la creo mi sobrino Anthony -esa voz estremecio a Karen, haciendo que su corazon latiese a millon, volteo y un hermoso rubio de ojos azules la miraba detenidamente

-que haces aqui?

-da..., da..., dando un paseo nocturno -titubeo sorprendida, por la forma en que actuaba pensaria Albert que era una tonta -me extraña verte aqui a estas horas

-no estoy cansada, asi que decidi dar una vuelta

-te importa si te acompaño

-no... -el fuero interno de Karen era una olla de presion, presion por no poder soltar a los mil vientos que lo amaba, tener que verlo solo como un amor platonico, disimuladamente ella admiraba cada detalle de Albert, desde cada hebra ondulada de cabello hasta la mas minima expresion facial en su rostro, ese hombre era perfecto. No hablaban, solo caminaban a traves del jardin, la luz de la luna era lo unico que los alumbraba, un toque romantico a la situacion

-y dime..., cuando regresaras a Nueva York?

-no lo se, quiero ensayar un poco, la gira empezara en unas semanas y va a ser un trabajo duro

-ni que lo digas..., pero a la persona que le guste se le ha de hacer facil

-espero que cuando vengas otra vez a Chicago no halla inconvenientes

-no, bueno vendre a la gira, y estaremos un par de dias antes de continuar

-tienes todo programado no?

-oh si, tenia una amiga que decia que el estar bien organizado hace mas divertidas las cosas

-Mmm, me parece interesante, tu amiga ha de ser de esas personas que quieren tener todo bajo control

-algo asi y de hecho Lilly es muy interesante -rio la pelirroja quien en un rato de distraccion tropieza y se ve a punto de caer al suelo, pero el rubio la toma de la cintura y la atrae hacia si con fuerza, pegandola a su cuerpo, una corriente electrica se dispara entre los dos, ella se estremece al saber las manos fuertes de Albert a su cintura y su espalda al fornido pecho de este, y el puede aspirar cada gramo del dulce aroma del cabello de Karen, hubiese deseado pegarse mas y poder devorar ese aroma y obtenerlo para si

-gra..., gracias Albert -exclamo ella tan fria como una paleta, ese simple roce la hizo encenderse, y le gusto

-de nada -responde Albert volteandola para verla a sus hermosos ojos, ambos se ven fijamente, le encanto lo que vio en los oscuros ojos de ella, sus respiraciones aumentaron abruptamente, una de las manos de Albert cobra vida y se pasea por la espalda de Karen, estremeciendola al punto que soltaba pequeños gemidos, una fina capa de sudor cubria su largo cuello y las gotas rodaban hasta los pechos de ella, tentacion pura para Albert

-..-te ves tan hermosa bajo la luna -susurraron los labios de Albert a esta -cualquier hombre se volveria loco al verte asi como estas

Lentamente Albert acerco su cabeza y olfateo el aroma de sus bucles rojizos, Karen en medio del extasis aferro sus manos a su cabello soltando gemidos que producian en Albert cosas que ni el podria explicar, habia estado con muchas mujeres y gozaba de su compañia, pero ella tenia algo especial, algo que no se podia reemplazar, lo volvio loco en seguida. Al llegar a su rostro se debatia entre lo que sentia y el respeto a la que su mejor amigo consieraba su hermana, lentamente paso su pulgar por los labios de Karen, haciendo que su sonrisa se desplegase, era la danza perfecta, el cortejo perfecto

-dime que pare..., dime que pare Karen o no me podre controlar cuando empiece

-no pares -susurro -asi lo quiero

Albert atrapo sus labios con delicadeza, amoldandolos para que encajaran perfectamente, despues este busco penetrar dentro suyo, casi dejandola sin aliento, al probarla sintio en su lengua toda una mezcla de distintos sabores que jugaban en su boca, sabia a gloria infinita, su lengua empezo a juguetear con la de ella haciendo que su juego llegase a otros niveles. Se dejaron caer al suelo los dos y el se coloco encima de ella, continuaba besandola y apretandola contra su cuerpo, Karen sentia el vaiven que se formaba en su vientre, el rubio a cada beso sentia que no eran sus pies quienes lo sostenian, sino ella, se despego de ella y la miro alli, con una de sus manos libres retiro los rebeldes cabellos dorados que caian en su rostro, azul y miel se reflejaron, ambos sonrieron al saber que se habian encontrado despues de tanto tiempo, y que desde el principio fueron hechos el uno para el otro.

**ooo**

Aquella sensacion tan familiar vino a Terry en medio de sus sueños, estaba despierto pero no habia abierto sus ojos, se volteo y noto que habia amanecido, vio el camarote y recordo que estaba en un barco, fantastico! Podria quedarse en cama por mas tiempo, en silencio se levanto y se asomo a la cama en donde dormia Bella, no estaba. Preocupado salio del camarote y fue a buscarla, no podria estar lejos en un barco donde era facil perderse. El sol ya habia salido, para cuando el actor salio del camarote, ya las personas empezaban a levantarse

-..-buenos dias..., disculpe ha usted visto a una niña de mediana estatura, cabello rizado castaño, pecosa? -le pregunto el a una camarera

-oh..., creo que si, me parecio ver a una chica con esas caracteristicas, estaba del otro lado del barco -le respondio la mujer, Terry agradecio y se apresuro a buscarla, la encontro justo en el mismo sitio donde el y Candy se conocieron muchos años atras, sentada en una de las barandas, la mirada de la chica estaba perdida en el sol naciente

-hola hija -dijo Terry acercandose a ella -puedes caerte si no te sujetas bien, y no es muy bonito caer en agua helada

-que tan helada crees que este?

-pues muy, muy fria, a punto de congelacion -respondio este apoyando sus brazos en la misma baranda -que haces aqui tan temprano?

-solo viendo el amanecer..., me gusta, es como una nueva vida que se da, una nueva oportunidad

-a poco no es hermoso verdad?

-si..., recuerdo como se ve en Lakewood -la chica palidece de la nada y se baja e la baranda

-Bella..., estas bien?

-si..., principiante a la hora de viajar en barco -esta cierra los ojos tratando de que le llegue oxigeno

-la primera vez en un barco es terrible, pero ya te acostumbraras preciosa..., ahora porque no vamos a recostarnos un rato, si mis calculos son correctos en unas horas llegaremos al puerto de Southamptons en Londres

-genial! Estoy ansiosa en llegar

-y te llevare al sitio donde poco a poco me enamore de Candy..., el Real Colegio San Pablo

-lei acerca de ese colegio! Alli también conocio a Patty cierto?

-estas en lo correcto, aunque son bastante estrictos, yo en mas de una vez estuve en los cuartos de meditación, alli nos castigaban

-viniendo de ti no me sorprende Terry -bufo la ojiverde, Terry le dio una mirada matadora

-tu no es que eres un angelito

-tengo predisposición por causas ambientales y geneticas -bromeo con falsa indignación

-a mi no me vengas con tus frases cientificas! -la agarro por la espalda y empezo a hacerle cosquillas, ambos empezaron a reir como un par de locos

-jajajajajaja! Ya..., ya basta Terry! Ja ajaja! -decia Bella entrecortadamente por las risas

-Tarzan pecoso y sabiondo -mascullo Terry

-esa esta muy buena mocoso engreido!

-lo se -dijo este usando su voz sensual. De repente un gruñido gurutal alerta a ambos castaños, Bella se sonroja

-tienes hambre? Digo eso sono como ballena moribunda

-pues si..., hay como que un poquito de hambre

-glotona -masculla Terry, la chica le da un golpecito en el brazo y le saca la lengua -vamos a cambiarnos hija, pero usted se me va a poner hermosa

-mmm, acaso voy a andar de casadera en Londres?

-no pero quiero causar envidia a todo aquel que te vea, y para que sepan que las americanas son mas lindas

-interesante perspectiva padre -imito Bella acentuando su voz

-digna hija de un ingles jajajaja -rio este pasandole el brazo por el cuello a la chica, ambos se encaminaron al camarote. Alli cada uno se cambio de ropas y esperaron a llegar a esa tierra llena de elegancia y tradiciones que trascendio el tiempo. Londres.

**ooo**

En la mansion Andley no se daba credito a esos rostros sonrientes que se veian, Albert parecia un idiota con una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, y una linda pelirroja parecia bailar con cada paso que daba, el amor fluia en el aire, y Neil lo noto

-..- Neil -aquella voz lo estremecio, diose vuelta y estaba aquella mujer, la cual habia poseido hacia unos dias en medio de un frenesi sexual -tengo que hablar contigo

-yo tambien..., sigueme -la tomo de la mano y la encamino lejos, en el despacho de Albert, pasandole llave a este, Patty lo veia temerosa, algo que a el le gustaba -con respecto a lo del otro dia yo...

-sshh! -lo callo colocando su dedo indice en sus labios, a el le parecio lo mas exitante que pudieron hacer en su vida -se lo que paso el otro dia

-te das cuenta que te he faltado el respeto y que..., robe tu virtud

-creo que a mi edad eso ya no importa! -susurro -lo habia guardado para esa persona especial

-para Stear no es cierto

-si..., pero entendi que el jamas volvera a mi

-y por eso tu quisiste ir tras el? -reclamo Neil tomando su muñeca bruscamente quitandole las cintas q adornaban estas, mostrando las horribles cicatrices -no pensaste en nadie cuando lo hiciste verdad?

-no..., estaba ciega -exclamo tocando la mano de Neil con ternura -ni siquiera me dolio cuando lo hice, porque en verdad lo anhelaba, queria morir

-no sabes lo que estuviste a punto de hacer..., fue estupido y egoista

-mira quien habla de egoismo señor Leagan -esta vez era el turno de Patty -porque ahora me quieres dar una clase de moral?

-porque he cambiado!

-y segun tu en que? Veo que sigues siendo aquel malcriado que usa una mascara para ocultar su verdadera personalidad, alguien cruel y ruin

-alguien cruel y ruin haria esto? -atrapo sus labios con ferocidad, acariciandolos fervientemente, la sangre palpitante bajo el cuello de Patty fluia como un torrente, un mar de sentimientos reencontrados, Stear cuando la besaba lo hacia con delicadeza, era un angel, pero Neil era puro fuego, capaz de borrar todas las cosas viejas para asi dar paso a algo nuevo y maravilloso, disolvieron el beso y se miraron -te gusto?

Patty no sabia que responder

-dime Patricia..., te gustaron mis besos? Te gusto que la persona que los besase fuese yo y no Stear?

-yo..., yo -titubeo

-respondeme..., sientes algo por mi? Algo muy diferente a lo que el te hizo sentir?

-era una niña en ese tiempo Neil

-ahora eres una mujer hecha y derecha..., puedes responderme sin titubeos, sientes algo por mi? Respondeme

-sii! -grito con fuerza, tanta que el ruido retumbo en toda la habitacion, y en la mente de Neil.

Patty sintio que su mundo se hundia en un lecho oscuro, empezo a llorar y se cubrio el rostro para que el no la mirara

-no me mires..., creeras que soy patetica

-porque habria de creerlo? Eres hermosa y sensible, a que le temes?

-al desengaño! A la perdida! -exclamo a casi un grito -a que esto sea solo una efimera ilusion y se acabe de la nada, ya me paso una vez, y si me vuelve a pasar te juro que no lo soportaria.

-Patty..., te juro que no te hare daño

-en serio?

-si..., y dare el todo por el todo para que salvarte de ese abismo, claro, si me permites formar parte de tu mundo

-Neil yo...

-solo dime una respuesta..., si o no, en ti esta la decision

Decisiones, decisiones, la mente de Patty era una maraña de dolor y confusion, ya no sabia que eran esas emociones que se afloraban cada vez que Neil estaba cerca de ella, ni Stear le hizo sentir asi, pero esta es diferente, fue capaz de entregar el cuerpo y el alma, y nada podia romper ese nuevo vinculo que habia nacido entre ambos

-Neil..., si, quiero que cambies mi mundo..., quites mis miedos y me hagas volver a nacer, para al fin dejar libre a Stear

El moreno sonrio y cargo a la mujer entre sus brazos quien lloraba de felicidad, por primera vez sus fantasmas se calmaron y dieron a conocer un sentimiento que estuvo latente. Amor.

**ooo**

Estaba delante de sus ojos color mar, aquel puerto que lo vio partir, dejando su cruel infancia y adolescencia, Southampons lo estaba recibiendo con los brazos abiertos a su vieja Londres, casi todo estaba igual, pero las guerras habian hecho estragos hasta el corazon de la ciudad, no se extraño que en el puerto hubiesen militares portando en sus niformes una esbastica invertida a la izquierda. Sus temores se acrecentaron.

-..-oh por Dios! Oh por Dios..., llegamos -se acerco Bella gritando agitada por la emocion, un habito adquirido por Karen. Terry rodo los ojos con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios y la miro

-te estas pareciendo a Karen pequeña!

-en serio? Fantastico podre fastidiarte la paciencia

-el premio se lo lleva Karen, no intentes competir con ella -advierte en tono gracioso, enfocando su mirada en la ciudad

-que hermoso!

-si..., lo es

-crees que..., bueno...

-que pasa? Que quieres saber?

-Fanny Garcia me conto acerca de una posible guerra, Albert habla de que no le gusta la situacion del pais y de los famosos Nazis...

Eso era una de las cosas que Terry ni siquiera queria averiguar

-te recomiendo no hablar de eso -la estrecho cerca de el y empezo a susurrarle cosas al oido, ya habia pasado esa experiencia -en tiempos de guerra es mejor hacer caso omiso, no hablar de esos temas, ni siquiera nombrar cosas referentes, entiendes?

Bella asintio sin dejar de mirar al puerto

-muy bien..., ponte tu abrigo, ya vamos a desembarcar

La chica tratando de borrar ese tema de sus pensamientos trato de hacer algo para continuar acerca de este

-bueno..., dime del San Pablo?

-ah no! Te dije que ibamos a ir para alla

-al menos dame detalles, ya el diario de Candy dio su opinion ahora quiero escuchar la tuya

-bueno..., religioso, aburrido y lleno de monjas amargadas, no todas pero algunas se pasan, no me quejaba de las clases de equitacion, era la clase mas esperada

-y la de Candy cual era?

-literatura..., de alli tu fascinacion a los libros

-por mucho tiempo pense que venia de Eleonore.. Jajaja -rio a lo bajo -y a ella le gustaba equitacion?

-a decir verdad no..., ella..., les tenia fobia, horror a los caballos..., esperate un momento aqui -sugirio Terry mientras se dirigia a la aduana

La chica enarco una ceja con expresion de sorpresa! Miedo a los caballos, saco del bolso el diario de Candy y trato de buscar algo referente a ese miedo, aunque no tardo en encontrarlo, ya habia pasado por alli, pero no le dio importancia a ese texto

-su nombre? -pidio el hombre de la taquilla

-Terrence Grandchester -el castaño entrego su pasaporte y el de Bella

-Grandchester? Es usted acaso familiar del duque de Grandchester

-pues relativamente si -mascullo -soy su hijo

-oh..., bueno..., por ser familiar de un noble podriamos hacer una excepcion -exclamo el hombre, tomo el pasaporte de Bella -la señorita ha de ser su hija verdad? Isabella Grandchester

-correcto! Es la primera vez aqui en Londres para ella

-bueno..., espero que no le hayamos dado molestias señor Grandchester

-descuide -Terry sonreia a sus adentros -muchas gracias por su colaboracion

Terry se alejo sonriente, agradecia en ese momento tener el apellido Grandchester, seguia teniendo influencia

-Bella! -llamo a la chica que estaba distraida -que tanto lees?

-sobre el miedo de Candy a los caballos, todo fue por la muerte de Anthony!

Era un tema que molestaba en cierto punto a Terry, ya en varias ocasiones discutia con Candy por su recuerdo y con Bella en el Hogar de Ponny, el era inolvidable.

-asi es..., se callo de un caballo, y tu madre estaba con el

-Dios..., ha de ser horrible presenciar una muerte, asi tan cerca

-asi es cariño -susurro Terry a sus adentros, el sabia lo que decia porque tenia una base irrefutable -pero gracias al cielo recupero sus esperanzas y su confianza

-gracias a ti!

-como? -pregunto Terry enarcando una ceja

-si..., tu fuiste quien le quito ese miedo a los caballos y a dejar a Anthony descansar en paz, pero segun ella no fuiste muy delicado

-estaba enojado..., ella vivia hablando de el y un dia llegue y le dije que ¡A mi tampoco me gusta una chica que vive pensando en un muerto!

-fuiste un bruto

-lo se..., pero asi fue la unica manera en que ella pudiese entender que el mundo avanza

-ella escribio lo que tu le dijiste ese dia

-en serio? Podrias leerlo

-busquemos donde sentarnos -sugirio la chica. Ambos castaños caminaron hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza, alli la chica se acomodo y le leyo ese parrafo escrito por Candy

-_Terry tal vez fue muy brusco, pero en parte tendria razon, debia aceptar que Anthony no estaba conmigo, y las palabras de el fueron claras; Candy tienes que abrir los ojos... mira a tu alrededor, no mires hacia atrás! Mira hacia adelante... siempre tienes que mirar hacia adelante!_

_Anthony está muerto, pero ocurre que nosotros estamos vivos... y tenemos que seguir viviendo como los árboles y el pasto... arroja el peso de tu corazón Candy..._

Bella cerro el diario y le dio una mirada fulminante a Terry, su quijada estaba tensa, no le gustaba los temas que referian a su rival

-whoa! Que manera de ayudar a Candy..., pero gracias a ti ella comienza a reaccionar favorablementei..., logras hacerle ver que la vida se vive hacia delante y no hacia atrás.

-por supuesto Anthony seguiria siendo un bello recuerdo para Candy, pero no uno que causara dolor.

La chica cruzo las piernas y mordio su labio inferior

-te puedo preguntar algo..., aqui entre nos

-si..., lo que sea

-cuando dejaras que Candy sea un bello recuerdo? -el castaño se quedo absorto ante aquella pregunta, parpadeo un par de veces solo para asimilarla

-eso es algo a lo que no le tengo una respuesta concreta..., pero anhelo que en un futuro, pueda contemplar las maravillas vividas con ella, esos recuerdos hermosos y que esos mismos los puedas contar a tus hijos y a tus nietos

La chica dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, y sus manos juguetonas pasaban las descoloridas hojas del libro, pero algo llamo su atencion

-mira! Aqui faltan hojas -mascullo con sorpresa, Terry jadeo, temia que ya lo hubiese leido -estan en una seccion aparte

-pero sabes que decian? -pregunto con nerviosismo

-no..., no habia llegado a esa parte, que lastima!i

Terry respiro con paz, no llego a esa parte del diario, y con las hojas quemadas jamas lo haria

-ven..., busquemos una posada en donde quedarnos -tomo con una mano su maleta y con la otra la mano de su princesa. Recordo la epoca en que ambos caminaban de la mano y el la hacia girar como una bailarina

**Flash Back**

_-..-hazme girar papi! -suplicaba una dulzona voz dueña de hermosos ojos verdes y rizos castaños, tendria mas o menos cuatro o cinco años. Le gustaba que la hicieran girar, era como si en cualquier momento despegara sus pies del suelo y volara en los aires, era un alma libre._

_-a la orden princesa -aquel joven padre tomo de la mano a su hija y la ayudaba a girar en si misma, soltando grandes risotadas, sus pecas danzaban con la risa de esta_

_-es divertidoo! -gritaba la pequeña, la cual tenia una maraña de cabellos en el rostro. Terry se detuvo a mirarle -rapido! Rapido!_

_El juego para ambos era lo mas divertido que habia, y acababa cuando una coleta de la niña se soltaba._

_-ven para recogerte el pelo Bella -cargo a su hija entre sus brazos, el castaño se sento en una banqueta con su pequeña en sus piernas, sonriendose, con habilidad Terry le arreglaba el par de coletas que adornaban los cabellos de la niña que mecia sus piececitos con emocion._

_-..-papi si sigo dando giros algun dia podre volar al cielo?_

_-pecosita..., tu puedes hacer lo que sea si lo crees -en su corazon solo habia una verdad, pero no iba a destruir las ilusiones de una niña._

_-quiero girar mucho, mucho, mucho para ir para alla_

_-lo siento -exclamo con tristeza, la giro para verle a su tierno rostro -pero no puedo dejarla ir madame_

_-porque papi?_

_-porque si usted se va... -tomo la pequeña mano de Bella y la poso en su pecho - este hombre se quedara solo..., y alli si no habra razon para vivir._

**Fin Flash Back**

-Terry..., Terry estas bien? -pregunto apretando la mano de su padre, quien aun estaba distraido

-que?

-que sucede? Te callaste de repente

-solo..., solo divagaba mi amor..., hacia años que no estaba en Londres, y a decir verdad me entro nostalgia

-aaww! -coloco su cabeza en el pecho -disfrutaremos mucho estar aqui

-yo tambien lo espero.

Tomaron un coche que los llevo a una posada en la ciudad, en el camino Terry rememoraba la Londres actual, muy distinta a la que el dejo. Encontraron una posada cercana a High Park, era sencilla pero comoda, el clima en la ciudad a pesar de estar con coposas nubes oscuras no representaba nada, le daba ese toque de misterio a las cosas, Terry se dejo caer en la suave cama, estirandose completamente al igual que Bella, sentia que el mundo habia dado vueltas y que se habia caido en esa ciudad justamente, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, solo se quedaron viendo el techo. Era simplemente emocionante, habian llegado lejos y estaban a un paso de Escocia. Bella se levanto de la cama apoyandose con sus codos, miro a Terry quien habia cerrado sus ojos solo para relajarse.

-podemos ir al ver el Tamesis mas tarde? -pregunto Bella sin dejar de mirarlo

-claro que si pequeña..., uff, ya me quiero imaginar las caras de las hermanas cuando nos vean en San Pablo

-y crees que te recuerden aun?

-fui la pesadilla de las monjas, de seguro me han de recordar -sin agregar que su padre Richard era uno de los principales benefactores del colegio, si se iban a acordar de Terry. A Bella le picaba la curiosidad de salir y explorar aquella magica ciudad, inspirada a hacer las mas maravillosas historias como Peter Pan, las hadas, Sherlock Holmes, un mundo lleno de artes y delante de ella.

Terry abrio sus ojos hacia ella y no era necesario adivinar que habia en su loca cabecita

-aunque..., si quieres puedes dar una vuelta

-en serio? -sus ojos se iluminaron como dos astros en la oscuridad

-si..., solo trata de memorizarte el camino..., podras?

-claro que si..., gracias! -se abalanzo a abrazarlo y despues salio corriendo de la habitacion frenetica. Terry resoplo al ver a la chica tan alegre, pero estaba preocupado de que se fuese sola, la ciudad estaba muy cambiada. Solo seria un rato recorriendo la ciudad, que cosas podrian pasarle?

La chica corrio a traves de aquella ciudad con alegria, grababa en su mente los tonos grisaceos, los olores, simplemente majestuoso. Se acerco a un puesto de venta de flores, a unas llamaron su atencion, rosas amarillas, aspiro profundamente el aroma de estas, era delicioso, "elegancia" significaba esa rosa en ese tono.

-aqui viviste muchos años Terry -mascullo para si misma, siguio caminando, pero esta vez con calma, no queria perderse ni nada por el estilo. Unos gritos la alertaron, no era buena señal, se escondio en una esquina y vio a un chico castaño corriendo, tendria su edad mas o menos y en su rostro se expresaba terror

-..-ven aqui estupido..., esta vez no te escaparas! -gritaban. Unos cuatro chicos mas grandes que el lo persiguieron y lo adentraron a una calle ciega, la chica preocupada los siguio, alli vio como esos grandulones empezaron a golpearlo sin clemencia. Bella no tolero aquella injusticia, era cuatro contra uno, se aferro a su bolso y corrio a ayudar al chico, empujo a uno de los brabucones y los enfrento

-..-que les pasa!? Dejenlo, se aprovechan de que son cuatro y el uno

-y quien eres tu se puede saber? -exigio uno de los ingleses -solo eres una niña

El muchacho la empuja con fuerza descomunal haciendo que se tropezase y se lastimara, Bella cerro los ojos y empezo a sollozar, se levanto del suelo dandole la espalda al muchacho. Mala señal.

La castaña se giro y le dio un golpe en la cara al muchacho, este se cayo y su nariz estaba sangrando, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, una chica lo habia golpeado!

El joven castaño veia anonadado como una total extraña lo defendia, nadie era capaz de hacer eso, y menos por el. Bella estaba en guardia, lista para todo.

-..-adelante..., el siguiente -la chica estaba vuelta furia, nadie se atrevia a golpearla, eso lo habia sacado de Terry. Un muchacho mas grande intenta golpearla, pero ella era agil, esquivo aquel golpe y ella le propino una patada en la entrepierna, el joven sintio un dolor tremendo, dolor que ningun hombre quisiera sentir -ustedes son cuatro ingleses, y ricos supongo atacando a un muchacho indefenso.

Los jovenes notaron en seguida el acento de la chica, y la rabia en sus ojos.

-ahora les enseñare lo que una chica americana puede hacer.

Esta vez ella deja fluir su ira, se abalanza a uno de los chicos que sujetaba al castaño y empieza a golpearlo en zonas sensibles para el, ella tenia suerte que los guardaespaldas de Albert le enseñaran metodos de defensa en casos de que tuviera que enfrentarse a delincuentes y malandros ella sola.

-..-esta loca! Esta loca! -grito un chico horrorizado y salio espantado corriendo, tras este sus complices, soltando al muchacho que tenia sus ojos cerrandos, Bella se agacho a su altura y le acaricio la espalda

-tranquilo..., ya se fueron -susurro con voz calmada, queria darle confianza.

Lentamente el fue abriendo sus ojos, tenia unos preciosos ojos en color chocolate que contrastaban con su cabello castaño rebelde, su labio sangraba por causa de uno de los golpes propinados.

-...-creo que debo agradecerte por haberme salvado de esos granujas -el chico sonrio, pero a su vez se quejo de dolor sin borrara expresion, su sonrisa era torcida, pero habia algo en sus facciones que le llamaba la atencion a Bella

-eran unos brutos

-siempre intentan hacerme daño, pero despues de esta de seguro no volveran a acercarse a mi -bufo el chico -Santo Dios que modales los mios, mi madre me mataria por esto

El muchacho se levanto y se arreglo las ropas, o mejor dicho el uniforme, de verdad tenia el porte de un noble

-mi nombre es Zackary Christofer G... -Bella en seguida empezo a reir con burla, el chico no termino su frase al escucharla -de que te ries?

-perdon..., te llamas Zackary? Ese es el nombre mas anticuado que he escuchado en mi vida

-era el nombre de mi abuelo!, el conde Zackary de la Tour -exclamo ofendido el ingles.

-pues es feo! -dijo Bella sin premeditacion -No tienes un diminutivo o algo? Para obviarlo

-bueno..., tenia una nana que me decia Zack, y a decir verdad me encantaba

-bueno..., es un placer "Zack" mi nombre es Isabella, pero me dicen Bella

-Bella?... -el chico fruncio los labios y lo penso un rato -..., es mas bonito que Zackary

Ambos castaños empezaron a reir con gracia, como si se conocieran de toda una vida, el chico se paso la mano por el pelo y la miro

-dijiste que eras Americana cierto?

-si...

-siempre he querido ir alli, es tan hermoso como dicen

-si..., es precioso, y debes de ver la estatua de la libertad en un amanecer, ni todo el oro del mundo puede comprar tanta belleza

El chico esbozo su sonrisa torcida otra vez, cosa que a Bella le dio curiosidad, pocas personas hacian esa expresion, a excepcion de ella y Terry, era unica entre ellos, habia algo extraño en ese chico.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>disculpen el retraso, he aqui un nuevo capitulo y un nuevo personaje, hay algo raro en el, y eso lo averiguaremos en el proximo capi!<br>**


	25. Londres parte II

**Londres **

**Parte II**

**Dulce Visión.**

* * *

><p>Para Bella conocer a ese misterioso chico era como leer un libro nuevo, no actuaba como un ingles estirado, era mas libre y expresivo, pero al mirar sus ojos oscuros parecía ocultar un profundo dolor.<p>

-y de que parte eres Bella?

-de Nueva York, nací allí.

-fantástico! siempre he querido ir a Nueva York, a Queens, Manhathan, Brooklyn, Harlem, Walt Street, Broadway

-pues si, mi papá y yo hemos hecho un recorrido de todas zonas de la ciudad

-Whoa..., se ve que el tiene tiempo para ti

-pues tiempo no tiene, su trabajo es pesado, pero el hace lo posible por estar conmigo, acaso el tuyo no?

-no..., siempre esta pendiente de negocios, reuniones y cosas extrañas..., hay cosas que incluso me dan asco, el otro día le seguí y el..., el estaba entrando a un hotel con una puta.

-hay Dios... -la chica no sabia nada acerca de ese mundo, solo cerro sus ojos y cambio el tema.

-y.., de donde venias? Digo..., por la pinta que cargas no vienes de tu casa

-no..., hoy es mi día libre en el colegio, mejor dicho en la cárcel, según mi abuelo un futuro duque debe formarse con principios y disciplina.., raaahh! -exclamo el castaño con ironía -el Real Colegio San Pablo, o mejor dicho la Real Hipocresía Burguesa.

-al parecer las cosas no las llevas bien verdad?

-no..., se burlan de mi solo por ser el hijo de un duque, a veces solo quisiera ser yo..., una persona normal sin títulos, así como viven ustedes en América.

-tal vez por eso mi padre decidió marcharse a Estados Unidos, el es ingles

-tu padre es ingles? Pues perdoname pero tu no tienes pinta, con ver como les diste la paliza del siglo a esos chicos me quedo bien claro que eres diferente, las chicas de aquí son unas completas estiradas que si se les rompe una uña es como si les arrancaran un brazo

Bella no pudo evitar reír ante el chiste de Zack

-eres bueno para hacer reír a la gente Zack

-de hecho esta comprobado que la risa es la mejor terapia de todas, y mi sueño es algún día ser comediante, por eso iré a América a cumplir mi sueño

-comedia! genial..., cuéntame un chiste a ver si son tan buenos como profesas

-a la orden madame! -el muchacho carraspeo y se preparo para darle una pequeña presentación a la chica -"esta era una vez un paciente que llega a una consulta y dice: Doctor! Doctor no puedo decir zapato, y el doctor le responde: pero si lo esta diciendo! No doctor no puedo escuche..., lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, zapato, domingo"!

La castaña empezó a reír ante el chiste del muchacho, el cual no había acabado

-no he acabado, "no le deseo el mal a nadie pero quiero que mi negocio prospere, atentamente la funeraria"! oh aquí va otro. ¿que le dijo una lagartija a un mono? "larguémonos"..., "una ardilla podría cruzar el mundo saltando de estúpido en estúpido" o algo que es verdad "sacas un chicle y todos se convierten en tus mejores amigos"

Bella estaba roja de la risa

-ya.., ya..., jajajajaja, por favor Zack eres genial!

-y no has visto nada, tengo en casa una libreta llena de chistes y comentarios sarcásticos.

-se lo has enseñado a alguien?

-no..., tu eres la primera persona a quien le cuento..., hay días en que mi mal humor tiene nombre y apellido

-y esos son tu familia verdad?

-si..., con mi padre a veces hago como que no lo tengo, mi madre, ella se comporta tan fría conmigo y por ultimo mi abuelo..., Dios no hay persona mas insoportable que el, vive en el pasado y habla cosas sin sentido, mi familia es insoportable, a veces mi padre vive diciéndome que me parezco a un muerto

-un muerto?

-si..., según el hace muchos años tuvo un hermano, y que un día murió, así como así, tenia como 16 años

-pobre -mascullo la chica

-en parte envidio al pobre, no sabe la suerte que tuvo, no estuvo un tiempo mas con estas personas que lo único que les importa es la apariencia ante la sociedad

-a decir verdad tu no parecer uno de ellos

-a veces pienso que la cigüeña se equivoco y yo debí de ser americano

Los dos chicos rompieron a reír otra vez, Bella lloro de la risa, jamas se había reído tanto en su vida. Algo crucial vino a su mente, sobre todo cuando el Big Ben dio la hora.

-oh demonios! van a matarme! -la chica salto la banca y partió a correr

-Bella no vemos mañana?

-si..., aquí mismo

-pues claro!

-esta bien -la chica corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, Zack esbozo una sonrisa al verla partir

-Whoa..., esa es una chica fuera de serie

El chico respiro hondo y se dispuso a dirigirse a su hogar, si a eso se le podía llamar hogar, no quería regresar, y menos después de haber escuchado aquellos relatos de América, cada vez mas ansiaba ir a esa tierra de nuevas oportunidades, pero el era apenas un adolescente de 14 años, jamas había logrado hacer las cosas por si mismo, con resignación tomo un carruaje que lo llevo a su casa, o mejor dicho su mansión, aquel chico formaba parte de una de las familias mas acaudaladas y poderosas de Londres, sus ojos marrones reflejaban el dolor que vivía al entrar a través de aquellas puertas y ver el rostro enfurecido de su padre y la indiferencia de su madre.

-donde estabas Zackary?! -pregunto su padre con gran molestia, el chico volteo la mirada, no contesto, el mayor lo sujeto de un brazo y lo obligo a mirarlo -Contestame!

-por allí..., para que lo preguntas?

-que te paso en el rostro?

-yo..., me pelee con Fernelli, no me deja en paz jamas

-cuando no! James Fernelli te agrede todo el tiempo, si es que tu le estas buscando pleito

-yo jamas me meto con el papá! -exploto el chico

-no le grites así a tu padre Zackary -respondió su madre con molestia, el hombre vio a la mujer y respondió

-Beatrice..., dejanos solos -la mujer hizo una reverencia a su marido y los dejo solos a los dos, padre e hijo, mirándose con rabia -sabes que odio que me contestes así

-tu te lo buscas papá...

-no seas insolente conmigo

-porque? Me vas a pegar otra vez? -el chico estaba vuelto furia

-no me provoques

-haber si eres capaz!

-Zackary!

-hazlo..., hazlo si te atreves Henry!

Su rostro se voltea sin premura ante el impacto de la mano de su padre contra su rostro, una gruesa lagrima cae de los ojos marrones, y el horror lo invade al ver que el mayor se quita el cinturón

-esto es por tu bien..., a mi nadie me desobedece

-tal vez otros no..., pero yo si

-te comportas igual que el muerto, pero yo te voy a corregir, no vas a ser como el.

Zack cierra sus ojos con fuerza justo cuando su padre alza el brazo para dar el primer golpe.

Su respiración se agito y los nervios no lo dejaban concentrarse en su lectura. Terry ya se estaba desesperando al ver que Bella no llegaba, hacia ya mucho rato que había salido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, durante todo ese rato el se dedico a leer para matar el tiempo, pero no estaba tranquilo al saber que la chica andaba sola por allí

-no debí dejar que se fuese sola -exclamo para si mismo, escucho la perilla de la puerta girar y abrirse, dejando entrar a la joven

-donde estabas Bella? -pregunta Terry cerrando su libro -ya iba a salir a buscarte

-es que me entretuve, ademas solo di una vuelta, por Dios la ciudad es bellísima

-sabia que te iba a encantar, viste algo interesante?

-bueno..., diría que muchas cosas divertidas vi -la chica se sentó frente a su padre y le pregunto algunas cosas, Zack la había dejado muy impactada, y mas con las expresiones que el tenia, se parecían tanto a el -Terry tu...

-que pasa hija?

-naah! Olvidalo

-que es?

-es una tontería..., es que vi a un chico y...

-no me digas! La belleza de los ingleses te dejo embobada

-no digas eso..., es que..., lo vi y era idéntico a ti

-a mi?

-si..., digo en las expresiones y en la forma de ser

-hablaste con el?

-pues si..., su nombre es Zack y extrañamente estudia en el Real Colegio San Pablo, justo en donde tu estudiaste, no es increíble?

-si..., mucho -el actor empezó a analizar las palabras de su hija, entonces algo vino a su mente, era imposible, pero no iba a sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

-Terry..., Terry..., estas escuchándome?

-oh..., si pecosita

-que te pasa?

-nada mi vida, es que estoy pensando en algo interesante

-como en que?

-como en que si quieres ir a comer algo?

-en la ciudad mas elegante de Londres, con el hombre mas guapo del mundo claro, es una idea fantástica

-bueno..., y mas cuando salgo con una princesa, seré el hombre mas envidiado de todos jajajajaja! -rió Terry apoyando su cabeza en la pared -ahora ve a ordenar tu maleta mientras yo voy a comprar el periódico, te parece!

-a la orden capitán! Pero no te tardes

-claro que no hija

-perfecto! -la chica se dirigió a buscar su maleta parta ordenarla. El castaño salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la calle a tomar algo de aire fresco, pero su mente aun vagaba en cosas que podrían cambiar todo, Bella habrá conocido a un Grandchester?

-no puede ser..., vamos Terrence no seas paranoico, no puede pasarte esto justamente hoy!

De alguna u otra manera sabia que un encuentro con su familia era inevitable, pero no quería que Bella estuviese involucrada en ello, ya el lo había pasado muy mal con los Grandchester, y no quería que ella sufriese lo mismo. Haría algo al respecto.

**Chicago.**

Del otro lado del océano un par de enamorados se encontraban solos en la humilde mansión Andley en Chicago.

Sus ojos miel miraban con alegría a aquel rubio que tocaba una dulce pieza de piano justo en el Living de su mansión, desplazando sus dedos a través del instrumento y la pasión que cargaba cada nota. Al terminar la pieza el rubio se levanta y hace una reverencia, a la cual Karén aplaude con emoción.

-te gusto?

-si..., es hermosa -exclamo la actriz, el rubio la toma de la mano para que ella se levante, Albert rió de repente

-de que te ríes?

-Terry tiene razón, eres una duende de lo pequeña que eres.

-bueno..., tengo grandes ventajas que las altas no tienen -dijo con un toque sensual en su voz

-así como... -la chica se puso de puntitas y Albert la estrecho mas a su cuerpo, toda clase de sensaciones físicas estallaron en su ser, ambos se reflejaron y unieron sus labios con pasión, ella paso sus manos por los bucles dorados de Albert, quien sin premura pasaba sus manos por las caderas de la chica, quien lanzaba gemidos que lo excitaban tremendamente. -como..., como es que no me di cuenta antes lo hermosa que eres?

-no lo se..., como es que yo no te dije que te quería?

-ambos nos amábamos, pero eramos... "Tan" tímidos

-la timidez no esta en mi curriculum señor Andley

-pero esta vez le ha ganado señorita Claise

-creo que me subestima señor

-no lo creo -el rubio en medio de la distracción de la pelirroja la agarro por la cintura y empezó a hacerle cosquillas que hicieron que esta lanzara varias risotadas

-no! No..., jajajajaja, cosquillas no Albert! Jajajajaja

-dejare si me dices que me amas!

-te..., jajajajaja, te amo! Jajajajaja, ya..., ya contento?

-y si accedes que nuestra cita pendiente sea ahora?

-que?! -exclamo sorprendida la chica mientras miraba a la ventana -William son casi las diez de la noche

-y? Patty y Neil no están, Dorothy esta con su familia, prácticamente haremos lo que queramos

-como que se le antoja hacer?

-bueno..., pensaba en ir a cenar, bailar, charlar y quizás... -el rubio enarco las cejas con picardia, ese acto hizo que Karén se encendiera. Rodeo el cuello del hombre con sus manos y le dio un sutil beso en los labios.

-acepto! -el rubio volvió a aprisionar sus labios contra los de ella, se pego mas a su cuerpo. Karén incluso llego a sentir una extraña presión en su vientre, que si no se controlaba acabaría en la cama de William Andley -debo..., debo ir a arreglarme

-así estas hermosa mi amor

-pero quiero verme bien para ti..., dame unos dos minutos.

-dos minutos? Cuanto es eso para una mujer?

Karén le saco la lengua a este y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación a arreglarse, jamas creyó estar tan enamorada de un hombre, todo parecía un sueño que en cualquier momento se desvanecería. Dio color a sus mejillas y sus labios los delineo con un poco de labial rojo, peino su cabello dándole un tocado final, estaba lista.

-esta es nuestra noche! -se dijo así misma admirando su reflejo -rompete una pierna Claise.

Aquella chica salio ataviada a su encuentro con el rubio, quien sonrió al verle tan bella.

-te dije que estabas hermosa..., pero acabas de sobrepasar los limites.

-Jajajajaja, si eres ocurrente Albert

-nos vamos madame?

-si señor -el rubio tomo la mano de Karen y ambos se dirigieron al pórtico de la enorme casona, al frente los esperaba el coche de este, quien abrió la puerta de copiloto para que esta pasara, rápidamente el se dirigió a entrar en el vehículo, pero sin antes besar los labios de la pelirroja, no se canso de besarlos desde que los probo por primera vez. El par de enamorados arranco el coche, listos para una noche inolvidable, pero un par de ojos los tenían marcados.

Los enamorados se dirigieron al mismo restaurante a donde fueron la ultima vez, allí disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida, excelente música y una charla amena, en varias ocasiones este la sacaba a bailar hasta cansarse, las horas pasaban y el ambiente lleno de romanticismo aumentaba, era ya tarde pero nada podía apagar esa flama que se había encendido entre los dos.

-sabes que te amo? -pregunto Albert posando su frente a la de ella

-si..., -respondió esta con cariño, una tierna melodía empieza a sonar en ese momento

_Regalame tu corazón y dejame entrar_

_a ese lugar, donde nacen las flores_

_donde nace el amor._

-escuchas? -pregunto Albert susurrándole al oído

-si!

-es para ti, quiero saborear tus labios en este momento -el rubio lentamente incita a una danza entre sus labios y los de ella, en el que los dos salían ganando

_Entregame tus labios rotos lo quiero besar, los quiero curar, los voy a cuidar_

_con todo mi amor..._

-Albert..., te amo -susurraron los labios de esta, mientras el la tomaba de la cintura y danzaban lentamente al compás de la música

_es raro el amor aaah es raro el amor aaah que se te aparece cuando menos piensas._

_es raro el amor aaah es raro el amor aaah no importa la distancia, ni el tiempo ni la edad!_

-deseo que el tiempo se detenga, para tenerte así para siempre -exclamo este

-entonces aprovechemos este pequeño y hermoso lapso de tiempo para los dos

_Moja el desierto de mi alma con tu mirar, con tu tierna voz, con tu mano en mi mano_

_por la eternidad..._

_Y entregame esos labios rotos lo quiero besar, los quiero curar, los voy a cuidar_

_con todo mi amor..._

Antes de acabara la canción estos se miraron a los ojos profundamente, todo a su alrededor desapareció, solo eran ellos dos, era el escenario perfecto.

_Amor, amor, amor, amor_

_Amor, amor, amor, amor, amor_

La canción acabo y ellos dos aun estaban abrazados el uno al otro. Se despegaron al escuchar los aplausos de las personas alrededor, estos se sonrojaron, ya que muchas personas los vieron.

-esto es vergonzoso

-no lo es, a mi me gusta, ademas deberías estar acostumbrada, todo el tiempo te ven en un escenario

-eso es distinto

-entonces te da pena que te vean conmigo?

-no! -dijo a casi un grito, ella tiro de la mano del rubio y salieron del restaurante, a la luz de las estrellas -Albert..., contigo me siento segura, amada y me haces sentir cosas grandiosas que jamas había sentido en mi vida, jamas me arrepentiré de conocerte

-sabes? Me alegra que Terry y Candy hallan sido los que planearon nuestro encuentro

-yo también, le deberé la felicidad a Terry..., Candy! -nombro la pelirroja mirando al cielo -si estas escuchando gracias por presentarme a Albert, es lo mejor de mi vida! Y se que con el pasare mi vida, gracias!

-Karen...

-si?

-te gustaría que ir a casa, los dos juntos a esperar el amanecer?

-contigo hiria al infierno si es necesario

-vamos a pagar y nos vamos -este le dio un casto beso en los labios a la chica antes de reingresar al local a pagar por sus servicios, la chica decidió esperar por Albert, quien no tardo mucho en regresar a los brazos de su amada.

-lista mi lady?

-si señor -ambos se dirigieron al coche, estaban sonrientes, y con tanto amor para expresar que temían que ese momento fuese un sueño. El rubio iba a toda velocidad, quería llegar lo antes posible a su residencia, Karen pestañeo un par de veces con el ceño fruncido.

-algo no esta bien

-tranquila Karen, llegaremos en un dos por tres

-en serio creo que algo no anda bien..., frena!

El rubio hizo lo que ella dijo, su sexto sentido no fallo, los frenos del coche no respondían.

-oh por Dios! -exclamo el rubio horrorizado

-Albert estoy asustada!

-Karen sujetate!

-que vas a hacer? -pregunto la chica agitada

-ponte el cinturón! -ordeno el con voz temblorosa, las manos de la chica temblaban mientras trababa de ponerse el cinturón, pero lo ultimo que recordó fue un estruendo que la cegó completamente.

**Londres**

-Lista pequeña?

-casi lista señor Grandchester! -exclamo Bella sonriente mientras terminaba de sujetar su cabello con unas cintas, la batalla diaria a la cual ya estaba acostumbrada, noto aquel mechón de cabello atado a la cinta roja que le colocaron en México, sonrió al recordar a esa familia tan alegre. Se acabo de recoger el cabello y tomo su abrigo para salir, su padre la esperaba muy galante.

-señorita Grandchester, la invito a un Tour por la ciudad

-me encantaría señor -exclamo la chica aferrándose al brazo de su padre, ambos salieron de la posada y notaron el hermoso atardecer, el escenario perfecto. Ambos castaños caminaron por la gran ciudad, admirando las luces y la alegría, pero Terry estaba alerta a su vez, su principal temor, era Richard Grandchester, trataba de verse tranquilo para Bella, quien no dejaba de sonreír y sorprenderse de la belleza de la ciudad. Padre e hija se dirigieron a un elegante restaurant, en donde fueron bien recibidos por los camareros que les atendieron de maravilla.

-macarrones en salsa de champiñón -entrego una camarera al castaño -y para la señorita espagueti a la napolitana

-gracias -exclamo la chica seria sin quitar su mirada verduna de la camarera, que estaba casi babeando al ver al actor

-si me necesitan..., llámenme -dijo la mujer para después retirarse

-por Dios! Viste que no te quitaba la mirada de encima

-ya estoy acostumbrado a eso

-pero casi se le caía la baba Terry, cada vez me convenzo mas de que tu atractivo las derrite -exclamo la chica mientras le daba un bocado a su comida.

-pues espero que nos salga gratis la cena entonces -bromeo este, la chica empezó a reír por el chiste de Terry -bueno..., cambiando el tema, mañana saldremos desde temprano y daremos una vuelta por la ciudad y después iremos al colegio.

-a San Pablo! Genial, el colegio donde tu y mamá se enamoraron..., cuéntame todo, como hiciste?

-bueno..., yo era el inadaptado y ella la niña buena que a pesar de todo quería estar conmigo, ella me hablaba, me insultaba cada vez que me portaba grosero con ella o con sus primos

-con razón el tío Archie dice que eres un problemático, y cuando te diste cuenta que la amabas?

-en Escocia, en las vacaciones

-leí eso..., ella te golpeo y después tu le regresaste el golpe

-ah, ah, ah, ella me golpeo dos veces y en la ultima me hizo tambalear

-perdón por decir esto..., pero fuiste un bruto! Como te atreviste a golpearla?

-era un estúpido adolescente enamorado hija! Y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, fue el peor error de mi vida

-pero..., jajaja, Candy te golpeo tan fuerte así?

-pues si...

-te lo merecías, Eleonore y Shakespeare dicen que a una mujer no se les golpea ni con el pétalo de una rosa

-bueno lo aprendí a las malas -dijo Terry dándole un sorbo a su bebida -bueno creo que usted y yo ademas tenemos una conversación pendiente

-así? -exclamo la chica enarcando una ceja

-Bella la gira es en Septiembre y...

-no quiero hablar de eso ahora! -rechazo la chica con molestia

-hija son solo tres meses

-te das cuenta que tienes que irte el día de mi cumpleaños? Y que no te veré quizás hasta principios de Diciembre?!

-pero escucha! La primera parada de la gira es Chicago, no tengo problemas en llevarte a esa

-en serio?

-si.., pero claro, después de eso te regresaras a casa, estarás con Annie y Archie

-pronto cumpliré 14 lo olvidas? Puedo cuidarme sola

-y eso no lo dudo pero... -callo un momento, había un pero con nombre y apellido, Eliza Leagan -no quiero que estés sola

-bueno..., te complaceré por esta vez.

-bien hija, ahora acabémonos esto, pidamos postre y nos vamos

-oka -dijo esta haciendo una mueca muy singular, y a Terry le sorprendió que la hiciera, ya que solo Candy la hacia. Ante lo que esta había hecho Terry se quedo muy sorprendido y sin querer tropezó su mano con la copa que tenia a su lado, ensuciándose.

-oh rayos! Mira lo que hice? -exclamo furico mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta

-pues ve al baño y aseate

-eso es lo que haré pequeña, no te vallas de aquí.

-no lo haré -dijo esta sin quitarle la mirada de encima, el se retiro de la mesa para ir a limpiarse, en ese momento Bella giro tras suyo y observo a la multitud de personas cenando y hablando tranquilamente.

La puerta del restaurant se abre dejando pasar a aquel noble caballero ingles, de porte imponente y mirada penetrante, las abundantes canas de su cabello castaño reflejaban los años que este tenia encima, todos los presentes hicieron reverencia al ver a aquel hombre entrar en compañía de una mujer de aspecto desagradable, que ni con el maquillaje lo cubriría.

-milord! -exclama una camarera y hace una reverencia -por aquí por favor

-gracias -dice el hombre tomando la mano de su esposa, los dos pasan por la mesa en la que esta Bella sola, sin querer a el hombre se le cae el bastón que posa en su mano, justo al lado de ella.

-Richard! -dice la mujer que esta junto al hombre.

-oh! Yo lo recojo -dice Bella retirándose de su silla y tomando el objeto para entregárselo en sus propias manos al hombre -tenga señor

-es usted muy amable señorita, gracias.

-es un placer -Bella le dedica una de sus típicas sonrisas, la cual deja impactado al hombre, solo una persona tenia una sonrisa así

-Richard! Ven ya nos esperan! -le llamaba la mujer

-fue un placer señorita, disfrute su cena

-muchas gracias, igual usted y su señora.

Richard se retiro de ese lugar sudoroso, era impactante la sonrisa de la chica, idéntica a la de su hijo.

-regrese! -dijo Terry acercándose de nuevo a la mesa -paso algo interesante?

-casi nada, y yo ya termine señor

-yo también

-en serio? Entonces nos falta el postre

-conozco un sitio en donde podemos probar de todo un poco, vamos.

-me parece excelente

-mesero! -llamo Terry con su voz fuerte, y el la escucho, lentamente Richard volteo su cabeza hacia la dirección donde había escuchado esa voz, justamente en la mesa donde estaba aquella amable niña castaña, vio a aquel hombre junto a ella, un mesero se les acerco y pagaron su cuenta, los dos se levantaron y el detallo al hombre, la contextura física y ese cabello castaño que caía en los hombros, acaso era una ilusión? El hombre se levanto de su mesa sin pedir permiso

-que estas haciendo? -intervino la mujer

-me pareció ver algo Margareth

-regresa aquí, me avergüenzas ante los demás

-quedate aquí entonces mujer! -dijo con molestia -el hombre dirigió su mirada a la pareja y se estaban alejando, empezó a caminar con prisa hacia ellos, su corazón estaba muy abrumado, primero la sonrisa de la chica y ahora ese hombre con esa voz y ese aspecto tan familiar. Cuando llego a la salida del restaurant los dos castaños ya se habían ido, el vaho salia de la boca del noble ante la desesperación.

-Terrence... -susurro para si mismo, a su ilusión que se había perdido hace tiempo.

**Chicago**

Todo se movía a su alrededor, había mucho ruido y tenia un horrible dolor que recorría su cuerpo

-hombre de 40 años, politraumatizado! -decila una enfermera atendiendo a aquel rubio que apenas empezó a reaccionar

-signos vitales? -pregunto una voz femenina

-pulso 60ppm, presión arterial 110/80 estable

-señor? Señor me escucha? -decía aquella mujer tratando de saber el estado de conciencia del rubio -cual es su nombre?

-Wi..., William..., William Andley

-no puede ser! -exclamaron un par de enfermeros al escuchar el nombre de este

-señor tranquilícese, nosotros los atenderemos bien

-Karen?..., donde esta Karen

-ssshh! Tranquilícese ella esta bien -dijo aquella mujer con una calma que le infundía paz a este, abrió sus ojos lentamente, la luz de la lampara lo cegó, pero al ver aquella figura femenina le hizo sentir de todo, sobre todo sus ojos grisáceos, no parecía ella, pero era ella

-eres tu! -el rubio tomo la mano de la joven que iba a tratar sus heridas -eres tu pequeña

-señor tranquilícese por favor

-no! Pequeña eres tu, eres tu mi niña! -gritaba el rubio desesperado, su brazo le empezó a doler horrible, la joven galena al ver la forma en que actuaba dio la orden de sedarlo.

-sedenlo y llamen al doctor Prescott

-si doctora -obedeció un enfermero aplicándole el sedante a Albert, quien no dejaba de admirar a aquella joven doctora

-eres tu..., Candy

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Cancion de Albert y Karen: <strong>Zoe -Labios Rotos ** ( www PUNTO youtube PUNTO com/watch?v=7h2ryr_uUEs)  
><strong>

**He aqui el nuevo capi de este fic que ha hecho moquear a muchas, mañana les tendre el capi de Angeles y Demonios, el cual esta en su ultimo capitulo, gracias a todas las que han dejado sus reviews y a las lectoras anonimas tambien  
><strong>


	26. Londres parte III

**Londres**

**Parte III**

**Mi Triste Pasado  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Albert estaba semi inconsciente, pero sentía todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, pero a pesar del dolor en su brazo y el efecto del sedante esa figura femenina lo tenia aturdido completamente, pero ella parecía absorta delante del rubio, solo estaba dedicada en atender al joven patriarca, y claro de colocarle el brazo en su respectivo lugar.<p>

-..-Aaarrgg! –se quejo este cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

-lo siento señor Andley.., Josh ayúdame por favor –pidió la chica volviendo a mirar a este –ya he mandado a llamar a sus familiares, vendrán en cualquier momento

-Karen…. –susurro, la chica miro a su compañero

-como esta la paciente?

-esta dormida, ya la hemos atendido, le lastimo la mano tratando de protegerse, el resto son moretones y magulladuras –respondió el galeno, la chica le dedico una sonrisa y regreso su mirada grisácea a la azul de Albert

-lo llevaremos a la sala de recuperación, usted ha tenido mucha suerte –Albert no acababa de abrir sus ojos, todo era borroso, pero esos ojos lo miraban con compasión, sintió a la chica dar ordenes de que lo llevaran a otra sala, esta fue la ultima vez que la vio, quería levantarse de la cama y gritarle, ella era su pequeña llorona, pero a la vez su mente le daba a entender que ella era una completa desconocida, "un fantasma celestial". Cerró sus ojos esperando a que eso solo fuesen efectos adversos de los calmantes, alucinaciones.

-ya esta! Ya hemos acabado –llego aquella doctora después de cambiarse de ropa y recoger sus cosas

-gracias por quedarte a atenderlos hija

-es mi deber, ahora debo entregar mi guardia, tengo un tren esperándome para el congreso de Medicina Interna en Vancouver.

-y los…. –la enfermera iba a hablar pero aquella rubia la interrumpió

-ya deje aviso a los directivos del hospital, el Dr. Martin me escribirá ante cualquier cosa que pase, y mis pacientes están a cargo del Dr. Prescott, las historias clínicas y los tratamientos y seguimientos de todos.

-me deja sorprendida

-bien, en caso de que llegue algún familiar del señor Andley y la señorita Claise, Prescott se encargara de dar noticias de el.

-esta bien, nos veremos en unas semanas Doctora.

-esta bien Selena –la rubia tomo sus cosas y camino a la salida del hospital, era de noche aun, el viento frio soplo sus cabellos, miro su reloj de pulsera y eran exactamente las dos de la mañana, un joven moreno salía corriendo de un coche, sin querer tropezó con la chica, dejando caer su bolsa al suelo

-lo siento, de verdad! –se disculpo agachándose a recoger las cosas de esta

-no importa –ella también se agacho junto con el, ambos alzaron sus miradas, mirándose frente a frente, ella le dedico una mediana sonrisa, este embobado le entrego sus cosas –gracias, que pase buenas noches

-buenas noches a usted –respondió Neil, se levanto y empezó a caminar al hospital, pero había algo extraño en esa chica, como si la hubiese visto en algún lado, su cabello rubio oscuro, sus ojos grisáceos, resoplo y no le dio importancia, camino a administración y pregunto por Albert y Karen, el doctor Prescott dio noticias de ambos, el entro en desespero, pero trato de tranquilizarse.

Dirigieron a Neil a la habitación en donde estaba, vio el terrible aspecto del patriarca, este dormía en calma, así que no quiso despertarlo, se quedo velando su sueño hasta que amaneció.

La mañana en Nueva York había llegado, junto con las malas noticias para la familia Cornwell, Archie salía a recibir un telegrama que se le había enviado directamente desde Chicago, lo escrito le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-..-Annie! –grito este sorprendido y agitado

-que pasa mi amor?

-es Albert, al parecer el y Karen tuvieron un accidente de coche

-hay no! –Annie se puso las manos en la boca, estaba sorprendida –están bien?

-bueno…, George dice que están bien, el tiene un brazo dislocado y Karen un fuerte golpe.

-algo me huele muy mal aquí

-a mi también –le respondió Archie a su esposa –mandare a hacer una averiguación

-sospechas de alguien?

-a decir verdad si! Y no descansare hasta que pague, hoy fueron Albert y Karen ¿Quién será mañana? ¿Patty? ¿Bella? ¿tu?

-ya cállate -Annie lo estrecho a su pecho cuidando de no presionar su estomago –todo estará bien, solo hay que mantenernos al margen.

-Annie así como estamos no deberías ir al despacho

-mi amor ya hablamos de eso! Estoy bien, además el bebe no va a nacer todavía le dio un beso en los labios -no te preocupes.

-al menos me alegra saber que no estás en casa aburriéndote.

-esto será un trabajo de varios meses, será interesante

-sólo te recomiendo que no hagas ningún esfuerzo…, podría ser perjudicial para el bebé –el castaño toco el vientre de su esposa con ambas manos.

-yo sólo dirigiré, habrá gente que se encargará de mover y cargar todo, gracias por el consejo.

-iré a llamar a Chicago para saber mas noticias de mi tio, por amor a Dios tantas preocupaciones que tengo en la cabeza y esto justo ahora

-que otra cosa te preocupa?

-pues que mas? Terry y Bella, ellos me preocupan, a decir verdad extraño a mi niña y pelear con ese arrogante y no dejo de pensar que algo puede ocurrirles

-creo que deberías tranquilizarte, yo confió en ellos y se que no les pasara nada, sabes que estas de mal humor, me iré al bufete –Annie recoge sus cosas y sus libretas y se encamina a tomar un taxi

-Annie mi amor no te enojes!

-no estoy enojada, solo pienso que debes tomar con calma las cosas, Terry y Bella están tranquilos, nuestra prioridad son Albert y Karen, hay que mandar a investigar ese accidente.

-cuídate –susurro Archie viendo partir a su esposa.

La pelinegra tomo un taxi que la llevaría directamente a su trabajo, allí la esperaban algunos de los abogados a los que Annie haría las decoraciones de sus respectivas oficinas

-Annie querida creímos que no llegarías a tiempo

-lo siento Catherine hubo un inconveniente familiar que debía resolver

-esta todo bien en tu familia?

-si, excelente no se preocupen

-perfecto, ven para que conozcas al resto de los asociados

Annie fue presentada ante toda la comitiva del bufete, quienes la recibieron de maravilla ella con algo de timidez le saludo

-Hola…, soy Anne Cornwell – la pelinegra se presento ante los abogados muy adecuadamente

-Oh si…, eres la esposa de Archibald Cornwell, es un placer – sonrió uno de los asociados a Annie, ella trato de ocultar el enrojecimiento de su rostro al ver a personas tan importantes a su alrededor, pero esa era parte de su lucha – oh…, lo olvide, el es Michael Bublé – la chica enseguida lo recoció

-¿Michael? ¿Michael Bublé? – el también la vio y sonrió.

-¿Annie Briggter? No me la creo eres tu! Hacia tiempo que no te veía – este se dirigió a abrazar a la pelinegra

- esperen…. ¿se conocen? – pregunto Catherine

-oh si, su esposo y yo nos conocimos hace muchos años en una reunión de Connecticut

-ah esta bien, olvidaba lo influyentes que pueden ser los Andley –exclamo la joven secretaria

-por supuesto que si, pero yo le digo que los Andley son la realeza americana, por cierto donde esta William? Hace tiempo que no lo veo

-oh si…, a decir verdad el esta en Chicago, ese hombre esta absorbido por el trabajo –trato de obviar el tema del accidente para que no saliera a la luz

-pero mírate! Creo que tu y Archibald no han perdido el tiempo

-Michael eso no se dice aquí! –dijo Annie roja de la vergüenza

-lo siento, pero igual felicitaciones, pronto estará junto a nosotros el próximo heredero de la dinastía Andley

-eso espero –sonrió esta aun sonrojada

-y que extraño, porque tu y tu esposo regresaron a América?

-la vida en Europa es demasiado ajetreada para mi, además extrañaba a mi familia.

-bueno, permítame darle la bienvenida de nuevo a su país señora Cornwell

-gracias Michael– exclamo Annie en medio de la emoción, el señor Hudson interrumpió a los jóvenes para que estos se dirigiesen a otra oficina para realizar apuntes de los cambios que este iba a llevar, tanto Annie como el resto de los abogados asintieron, Annie saco su libreta de nuevo para tomar algunos apuntes de los cambios a realizar mientras detallaba la oficina minuciosamente.

-..- les comento el estilo en general y las modificaciones que tendría cada piso para que le dieran dinamismo y evitar la monotonía – Annie hablo de los colores y estilos de tapices, los muebles y los accesorios. Al final, tenía tres propuestas, ellos deberían de escoger -solo deben decidir con qué estilo se sentirían más a gusto trabajando.

Jonathan y Michael intercambiaban los bocetos que Annie realizo

-Es muy difícil, los tres son muy buenos. Alguna idea Jonathan? – mascullo Michael, el señor Hudson se masajeaba su barbilla, estaba muy pensativo, tenía los tres bocetos frente a él.

-creo… que… la opción dos – tomó el dibujo y lo puso en el centro de la mesa.

Annie rió por lo bajo.

- qué sucede? escogí el menos adecuado? –miraba a Annie y a los presentes.

-no, escogiste el mejor – sonreía de manera pícara

-ahora que has escogido el estilo, necesito ver los despachos de los otros socios, quizás podamos verlos esta tarde – la pelinegra quería tener todo el panorama completo.

-algunos de ellos no se encuentran en la ciudad, pero tenemos las llaves, así que no debe haber problema – Jonathan le mostró un juego de llaves.

-bien, vámonos entonces – el hombre se puso de pie llevaron a Annie a observar el bufete. Subieron hasta el último piso, aprovecharían para ver cada despacho, Catherine tenía el juego de llaves de John.

-dejaremos el despacho del señor Hudson y el señor Bublé para el final, comenzamos con el despacho de Forrest. Por los muebles y la decoración, noto que es un hombre de edad avanzada al cual no le gustan los cambios drásticos – todos asintieron ante el análisis que la pelinegra hizo, esta realizo un boceto, le permitiría conservar algunos muebles, pero los combinaría con algunos muebles modernos pero que no fueran tan notorios, Catherine le dijo que el señor Forrest era muy delicado y enojón, le recomendó no hacer muchos cambios, de hecho, le comentó que no hiciera nada, pero Annie le dijo que le gustaría el cambio que haría, cuando esta se proponía algo lo hacia con esmero.

-bien esta ya esta lista, solo hay ligeros cambios que no creo que molesten al señor Forrest.

-a decir verdad me gusta mucho, creo que le fascinara –adulo Catherine el gran talento de Annie –por aquí a las oficinas de los señores McKane y Grangé.

-y que tal están estas? –pregunto Annie

-míralas tu misma.

Continuaron con las oficinas de McKane y Grangé, eran muy normales, las características clásicas de un despacho de abogado. Por instinto Annie saco su libreta y empezó a realizar los bocetos correspondientes, cada despacho tenía magnitudes distintas. Llegaron a la oficina de Jonathan, Catherine le mostró las cosas que ella había comprado para decorar el lugar, algunas eran modernas, las usaría ya que iban bien con el estilo a implementar.

-saben…, debo ir al otro piso por unos diseños que ya deben estar listos, en seguida regreso – dijo Annie antes de partir. La pelinegra bajo por las escaleras y de pronto, sentía algo en su vientre, se agarro del barandal, fue algo extraño, nuevamente lo sintió. Llevo su mano hasta el lugar de la sensación, era algo parecido a un golpe, ella se emocionó tanto que empezó a sonreír.

-hazlo de nuevo mi pequeño– susurro esta. Toco en otra parte de su vientre, presiono y pateó, empezó a sonreír de felicidad, toco en otro lugar y presiono, esta vez nada, lo intento varias veces y no hubo reacción, el bebe casi no se movía, por eso Annie se emociono tanto – creo que te estoy exigiendo demasiado –se dijo así misma.

De repente siente una opresión tremenda en el pecho, no era una simple molestia, era como un presentimiento, y uno terrible, ¿acaso Archie tenia razón? Annie sacudió su cabeza y acariciaba tiernamente su vientre, pedía a Dios en silencio que nada le ocurriese a su familia, y que Terry y Bella regresaran con bien a casa.

En Chicago la desesperación aun estaba a flor de piel, Karen no había logrado despertar aun, y todos pensaban lo peor, el pobre de Albert ni siquiera sabia del estado de la mujer que amaba.

-Neil! –Patty acababa de llegar al hospital, se entero por medio de Dorothy lo del accidente de la pareja y que su ahora prometido estaba en el hospital desde la noche anterior. El moreno se acerco y la abrazo con fuerza, el temblaba del susto -..-Neil por favor tranquilízate! –suplicaba Patty a este

-es que no puedo Patricia, por Dios estoy seguro de que la causante de esto fue Eliza

-y quien te lo asegura?

-nadie, pero no podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas, ahora debemos esperar las respuestas de los doctores ante el estado de Karen, me preocupa mucho

-a mi también, si fue un golpe fuerte pero cuanto? –quiso saber Neil, apreciaba mucho a la actriz, es la amiga que jamás tuvo

-familiares de Karen Claise! –se acerco un doctor a preguntar, rápidamente Neil y Patty corren a el

-somos nosotros, díganos como esta?

-gracias al cielo ha despertado, y ha reaccionado favorablemente

-aleluya! –dijo Patty soltando aire de sus pulmones

-podemos entrar a verla

-si, en este momento el Dr. Prescott la esta examinando, entren en silencio para no agitarla

-esta bien –ambos morenos se encaminaron a uno de los cubículos de la sala de emergencias, la cual estaba atestada de pacientes, pero una enfermera los guio hacia donde estaba la actriz, estos vieron a un galeno examinando a aquella chica.

-bien tus pupilas tienen buena reacción a la luz y no tienes lesión en la cabeza, creo que estarás bien! –dijo el hombre en calma

-me duele un poco la cabeza –exclamo esta colocando su mano aun ensangrentada en su cabeza

-descuida, enviare a que te coloquen un medicamento para calmar el dolor, pero tu seguirás un tratamiento que debes seguir al pie de la letra –este miro hacia atrás y observo a los morenos –ustedes deben ser familiares de la señorita no es así?

-correcto –afirmo Neil

-bien los dejare solos, Karen una enfermera vendrá a colocarte el medicamento, iré a realizar la orden

-esta bien doctor –respondió Karen somnolienta aun –hola chicos

-nos dieron un buen susto ustedes dos

-donde esta Albert?

-esta dormido, paso la noche mal con dolor, se disloco el hombro

-pobrecito –ella se coloco una mano en la boca y Patty noto la marca de sangre que corría por la muñeca de ella

-Karen tu mano esta… -señalo Patty a esta, quien solo se miro

-oh! Dios mio, creo que al ver esto puedo decir que en verdad tuvimos suerte

-pues tienes razón, tuvieron suerte pero pudo ser peor, y esto no se va a quedar asi

-Neil por favor no vallas a cometer una locura!

-locura? Locura?! Por favor Karen tu y mi tío casi se matan y quieres que no cometa una locura!

-pero ahora no Neil! –alzo la voz la pelirroja, pero el dolor la hizo quejarse y respirar profundamente para redirigirse a Neil –a mi también me huele a que esto fue un atentado pero no podemos alarmar a medio país por esto, podrían estar escuchándonos justo ahora

-y que quieres que hagamos?

-por ahora nada, pero ya tengo a mi primera sospechosa

-creo que tu y yo pensamos igual –exclamo Neil mirando seriamente a la chica

-Eliza! –dijeron los tres al unisonó.

Los tres tenían los mismos temores, que su afán de venganza la hicieran cometer tales atrocidades, pero a que punto iba a llegar para obtener lo que quería

-debemos advertirle a Albert, esto es serio

-si, pero también debemos hacer todas las averiguaciones necesarias, ella puede estar planeando un próximo ataque a cualquiera de nosotros

-hay no! –dijo Neil aterrado

-que es lo que pasa? –Patty acaricio el hombro de Neil, quien estaba anonadado

-los encargados de la herencia de Bella..

-que tiene que ver eso en este momento? –pregunto Patty tratando de mantenerse en calma

-son Albert, Archie y Terry…., ellos son los que manejan ese dinero hasta que Bella tenga dieciocho.

Todo estaba claro, debían hacer algo antes de que acabase en una tragedia mayor.

**Londres. **

Un joven castaño se revolvía entre sus sabanas, estaba muy cansado, había llegado muy tarde después de un largo paseo por la ciudad la noche anterior, creía que no le quedaban fuerzas para nada, tosió levemente y se volvió a arropar de pies a cabeza, pero había algo que lo incomodaba, se levanto y fijo su mirada en la cama en donde se suponía debía estar ella.

-Bella? –exclamo, rápidamente se paro y se cambio de ropa, esa niña no debió Salir así como asi, estaba a punto de salir cuando la puerta se abre y deja mostrar a la chica, la cual estaba abrigada completamente, Terry corrió a abrazarla con fuerza.

-whoa! No crei que me amaras tanto –dijo la chica con ironía

-tarzan pecoso me diste un buen susto, en donde andabas

-pues abajo, en la estancia.

-que hora es?

-es tarde, y hay nubarrones, el clima aquí tiende a ser asi?

-a decir verdad el clima tiende a variar así como en Nueva York, nunca se sabe cuando va a hacer frio, o cuando una nevada te va a caer encima, y al parecer hoy el día va a ser lluvioso

-como lo sabes?

-solo mira las nubes

-pero esas nubes no evitaran que vallamos al San Pablo hoy cierto?

-pues obvio que no –ambos se dedicaron una sonrisita maliciosa, tan típica en ellos dos cuando planeaban algo –vamos a comer algo antes de salir

-pues claro, muero de hambre

-mueres de hambre? Te comiste casi todo mi pastel de fresas y después lanzana acaramelada

-no hay excusas señor! –ella le saco la lengua al joven actor, quien resoplo y se acerco a ella para besar su frente

-ponte hermosa

-lo hare, ahora vete a bañar, porque te hice sudar del susto

-en eso tienes razón pequeña, trata de no caerte por la ventana mientras me arreglo

-ok –la chica rodo los ojos y se fue a arreglar.

Mientras tanto Terry se miraba al espejo del baño y notaba que su piel estaba un poco más sonrosada y claro, la barba crecida, abrió el grifo y las cuchillas de afeitar, lentamente empezó su proceso de aseo personal. Luego de verse rejuvenecido y refrescado se vistió y arreglo su cabello, estaba un poco mas largo, llegaba a la misma largura que estaba cuando tenia 17 años, sonrió y se acabo de arreglar para salir

-te tardaste un mundo –Bella estaba sentada con sus pies en la cama, ya estaba lista para irse

-lo se, pero valió la pena, ya llegue, ahora a desayunar

Ambos salieron de la habitación y fueron a desayunar el típico desayuno ingle, el cual parecía que serviría para alimentar a un ejército. Los dos se terminaron su desayuno y salieron de nuevo a través de las calles de Londres, a la luz del día, Terry esperaba que nadie lo reconociese, bueno, al menos nadie reconocido.

-mírame Terry! Soy una niña perdida! –grito Bella montada en la escultura de Peter Pan y los Niños Perdidos junto al lago Serpentine de Hyde Park, estaba igual a como Terry recordaba, en especial los Kensington Gardens, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de llevar a Candy a ese sitio, pero logro llevar a su amada Bella.

-vaya que si Tarzan con pecas, te falta es volvar

-estas en lo correcto –exclamo la chica sentándose a los pies de la estatua –iremos al Palacio de Westminster..

-NO! –Grito este, tan fuerte que varias personas giraron a verlo –quiero decir no podemos hija.

-porque?

-allí…, allí es donde se reúnen las dos cámaras del Parlamento del Reino Unido, la Cámara de los Lores y la Cámara de los Comunes.

-entonces solo condes, duques y toda clase de realeza se reúne allí cierto?

-si…, y habrá mucha gente –exacto, mucha gente y posiblemente estarían ellos, Richard y Henry Grandchester, y no quería estar cerca de ellos, al menos con Bella a su lado.

-esta bien…. –la chica hizo un puchero, se puso de pie y le miro –entonces que hacemos

-busquemos un coche, aun quieres ir a San Pablo verdad

-pues claro que si!

-adelante entonces! –ambos castaños partieron a correr como un par de locos hasta que cogieron un taxi que los llevaría a esa "cárcel" como dijo Terry que le decía al colegio, recordó a aquel chico, a Zackary, quien llamo a aquel colegio de la misma manera, le extraño que ambos tuviesen la misma opinión, se mordió el labio inferior y fijo su mirada al camino, todo lo que veía era pasto y un largo camino, había pasado una hora desde que salieron, esperaba la hora de llegar a aquel lugar.

-cuando llegaremos?

-tranquilízate pequeña, ves aquel edificio?

-el que parece un castillo?

-ese mismo, ese es el Real Colegio San Pablo

-whoa…., se ve que es enorme

-si que lo es verdad, recuerdo mi primera impresión de ese colegio

-y acaso Eleonore….

-señor podría acelerar? –apresuro Terry al chofer, quería evadir tema que le causaban dolor, como por ejemplo Eleonore, el ama a su madre no lo niega pero no podía llegar y decirle a Bella que el y su madre no son lo que ella piensa, no quería que supiese el dolor que vivieron ambos con su drástica separación, por el momento solo mantendría todo en secreto, aunque los secretos no siempre van a estar escondidos, de una u otra forma saldrán a la luz, y de la forma mas violenta.

-déjame recordar…, la hermana Grace, la hermana Margaret eran las únicas con las que medianamente te llevabas bien, no es asi?

-como lo… -Bella saco de su bolsa el diario de Candy, enarco sus cejas de forma traviesa, era de suponerse –bien creo que tu dirigirás el tour

-tampoco asi…, llegamos –el coche se detuvo al frente del majestuoso colegio, todas las miradas se fijaron en ellos dos, la mayoría era adolescentes entre 14 y 17 años, todos encerrados en cuatro paredes por sus padres, Terry tomo la mano de Bella con fuerza, no se podía imaginar el que ella estuviese en un sitio así, el ya lo vivió, pero la llegada de Candy le dio fuerzas para superar todas las adversidades en su vida. Ambos caminaron a la dirección, recordó las veces que estuvo en ese sitio por su mala conducta, y no pudo evitar reírse

-de que te ries?

-pues de las veces que estuve aquí, si que me metí en problemas

-pues quiero escuchar las anécdotas de todos

-lo harás –el actor toco la puerta de la dirección esperando a que la puerta fuese abierta, una monja les atendió a ambos

-buenos días

-buenos días, la Madre Superiora se encuentra?

-oh, si, adelante –ambos se adentraron a la gran oficina, delante de ellos estaba aquella mujer, para Terry fue sorpresa ver que aun estaba de pie, bien dicen que hierba mala nunca muere, pues era la viva representación. La mujer en seguida lo reconoció

-esto es un milagro del señor, Terrence Grandchester, tenerlo de nuevo en este prestigioso colegio

Terry profirió un bufido, no creyó que ese día se convirtiese en un milagro, pero al diablo, lo hacia por Bella, no para convertirse en un mártir.

-bueno…., estaba en Londres y quise venir a recordar, viejas cosas, y quería que mi hija conociese este lugar

-tu hija?! Vaya, creo que ya no eres aquel rebelde sin causa

-de hecho esa es mi esencia, hermana Grey –le respondió el castaño jactante, la mujer se puso de pie y se acerco a ellos, su mirada oscura se reflejo en los ojos verdes de Bella, a la cual se le erizo la piel al ver a la mujer.

-es muy bonita

-es idéntica a su madre, a Candice White

Aquella mujer abrió su boca con lentitud, al igual que otra hermana que estaba cerca de ella, fue tremenda sorpresa para las dos saber el nombre de la madre de la pequeña.

-bueno….., es un placer tenerla aquí en el Real Colegio San Pablo.., ah

-Bella Grandchester, es un placer hermana Grey –la chica hizo una reverencia a la religiosa.

-excelente, si quieren podemos dar un paseo por las instalaciones –agrego la religiosa

-vamos Bells –Terry tomo la mano de la chica y siguieron a la mujer quien los guio por los grandes pasillos del lugar, por todos lados corrían estudiantes frenéticos y muchos no quitaban su mirada del actor

-miren quien es….

-es Terry Grandchester…

-es guapísimo..

-que hace aquí?

-esto es genial..

-mi actor favorito…

Bella miraba a todo el cómputo estudiantil amotinándose tras suyo para tan solo ver a Terry, se mordió el labio inferior de los nervios, apretó con mas fuerza la mano de Terry

-auch! –mascullo Terry –que te pasa hija

-todo el mundo nos ve

-es que somos el centro de atención pequeña, deberías estar acostumbrada

-no!... –negó la chica con el ceño fruncido, su mirada se fijo en una colina que sobresalía, se podía ver incluso a través de uno de los grandes ventanales –mira, esa colina

-esa es la segunda Colina de Ponny, así la nombro tu madre

-en serio?

-si, ya iremos allá para que veas el paisaje

-señor Grandchester, venga por aquí llamo -la madre superiora, este se dirigió a un lado de la mujer y noto algo nuevo en el colegio, una amplia biblioteca adornada con una araña de cristal en el centro de esta, las mesas y sillas eran de caoba pura, se sentía el aroma de los libros en todo el lugar, el leve murmullo de los estudiantes que leían, la calidez del lugar, ese lugar era una especie de paraíso para los lectores empedernidos

-whoa! Esto es hermoso –la chica se adentro un poco mas a la biblioteca, sonrió al ver ese paraíso, un grupo de estudiantes se encontraba en clases y vieron a la chica anonadada con la estructura, la madre superiora vio la pasión de la chica al acercarse a los estantes y acariciar los lomos de los libros con la punta de sus dedos.

-señorita, puede unirse al grupo de lectura mientras tu padre y yo charlamos un poco

-en serio? Puedo hacerlo?

-claro, ve pequeña –la chica se acerco al grupo, quienes le dieron una cálida bienvenida, se sentó en medio de ellos, rápidamente hizo amigos nuevos. Terry sonrió al verla tan feliz junto con otros chicos de su edad, al ser de pocos amigos le caía como anillo al dedo.

-veo que ella es muy sociable

-si, en eso se parece a su madre –susurro este caminando a un ventanal, las nubes estaban ocultando el sol

-algo me decía que tu y Candice iban a terminar juntos, eran tal para cual

-y a decir verdad no me arrepiento, fue lo mejor que hice en mi vida –exclamo apoyándose en una pared

-no es necesario que te hagas el fuerte Terrence, se lo que ocurrió, se que enviudaste y que has criado tu solo a esa niña

-y que? Me van a beatificar? Sere un santo?

-no, solo que jamás creí que tu, la manzana podrida, ese rebelde sin causa, podría tener tanta carga sobre sus hombros

-que es lo que me quiere decir con eso?

-sabes que iniciamos el nuevo año escolar en enero, y entra siempre una nueva oleada de estudiantes aquí, a tu hija es posible que le agrade estar aquí

-que?

-es lógico lo que te estoy proponiendo Terrence, se les hará mas fácil a los dos, tu podrás hacer tu carrera mas liviana y ella podrá hacer amigos y educarse a la vez, de todas formas forma parte de las dos grandes estirpes de Europa

-lo siento hermana Grey! –Mascullo seriamente –no puedo, quiero lo mejor para ella, pero separarme de ella seria lo peor que podría hacer, no soy capaz de separarla de sus amigos y su escuela

-pero a veces hay que tomar en cuenta algo Terrence, que no todo es color de rosa, y eso lo sabes perfectamente, pero tendrás tiempo para recapacitar, el colegio esta a disposición, solo espero que tomes una decisión correcta, por ti y esa jovencita.

La mujer regreso a la biblioteca, dejando a Terry solo, tenia un nudo en la garganta, se acerco a la puerta de la biblioteca y vio a Bella sonriente junto con otros chicos, definitivamente eran de esos pocos momentos en los que la veía compartiendo con otros chicos y divirtiéndose. Terry salió con molestia en su corazón, no podía hacerlo, quería lo mejor para ella, pero jamás la alejaría de su lado

-no…, no puedo hacerlo, eres mi vida Isabella –mascullo apoyando sus manos a los ventanales, trago en seco para contener las lagrimas, borro la idea de su mente, jamás haría tal estupidez, jamás, el actor se volteo y tropezó con un chico que cayo al suelo, este empezó a quejarse de dolor, el cual parecía insoportable

-fijese por donde va señor

-lo lamento déjame ayudarte –Terry lo agarro del brazo y el chico se quejo, pero el logro ver lo que parecían marcas de maltrato infringidas en el cuerpo del muchacho

-por Dios que…

-cayese… -agrego el muchacho de ojos marrones, ambos se miraban retantes, el chico se levanto del suelo y salió corriendo de allí, a Terry le extraño la actitud del adolescente, pero esas marcas en sus brazos significaba que lo estaban maltratando, conocía muy bien eso

-Zackary! –se escucho, pero Terry no despego su mirada del camino que siguió el muchacho, un par de hombres se acercaban en busca del chico, pero lo que encontraron en su lugar les dejo pasmados

-Terrence! –susurro uno de ellos, el hombre de cabello canoso, quien creyó que era un sueño, definitivamente era el, había cambiado pero era el.

-Richard! –mascullaron los labios de Terry horrorizados, era algo que ni el podía creer..

**Continuara…..**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer este fic, y ahora que Terry y Richard se han visto que creen que pase? Bella descubrirá todo? Dejemos eso para el próximo capitulo.<strong>

**PD: no dejo de agradecerles por haber leido "Angeles y Demonios" gracias de nuevo, FELIZ NAVIDAD  
><strong>


	27. Crueldad

**Capitulo 27**

**Crueldad**

* * *

><p>Aun no podían creerlo, estaban frente a frente, los ojos marrones de Richard expresaban gran sorpresa, definitivamente estaba viendo a su hijo, era Terrence, quien también estaba pasmado al verlo.<p>

-Sr. Simón..., busque a Zackary..., es una orden!

-si milord -el hombre hizo una reverencia y se retiro, dejando a dos castaños que no dejaban de mirarse, solos.

-Dios..., eres tu y..., estas viejo -exclamo Terry con ironía

-y tu..., estas igualito, quizás mas..., alto?

-gracias por darte cuenta..., Richard

Al duque le sorprendió que no le dijese "papá" hubiese deseado que le llamara así, después de muchos años sin verse.

-que haces aquí? -quiso saber

-yo... -Terry apretó los puños y fijo su vista en la biblioteca, la puerta estaba cerrada, frunció el ceño y regreso su mirada a su padre -estoy de visita

-desde cuando estas en Londres?

-tengo solo un día y tu..., que haces aquí?

-he venido a buscar a mi nieto a que pase la tarde conmigo

-a tu nieto?! -pregunto Terry, menuda sorpresa para el

-así es, es el hijo de Henry y su esposa Beatrice, su nombre es Zackary

-Zackary! -entonces recordó lo que Bella le había dicho ayer, de ese chico que se parecía mucho a el, ese chico era su sobrino -whoa entonces no perdieron el tiem...

Richard estrecho entre sus brazos al actor, esto lo sorprendió, era algo que no se esperaba, lo estaba abrazando con cariño, así como cuando fue un niño. Terry no sabia si acceder a este o rechazarlo, pero no hizo nada, solo estaba alli, no respondio.

-yo..., te he extrañado

-tambien... -respondio sin ni siquiera regalarle una sonrisa

-y..., supongo que deberiamos hablar verdad

-si -respondio secamente sin dejar de mirar a la biblioteca, esperaba que Bella no saliese y los encontrara a los dos, porque alli si el mundo que habia ansiado proteger por años se destruiria -pero aqui no

-que propones?

-no lo se..., dime tu

-ven a casa..., a tu casa hijo

-no tengo otra opcion

-pues no..., ven, quiero hablar contigo y recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido.

-yo... -vio de repente como un grupo de estudiantes salian de la biblioteca, se mordio el labio y miro a Richard -nos vemos a la hora del té

-excelente, mandare a buscarte, en que hotel te estas quedando?

-no es necesario..., puedo llegar por mi cuenta, te vere alla

-esta bien hijo -el duque se empezo a alejar de Terry lentamente, su corazon estaba lleno de toda clase de emociones fascinantes, no tuvo ninguna vision la noche anterior, ese era Terry, su primogénito y su hijo amado. El actor aun estaba pasmado al verlo, estaba viejo, pero seguia siendo aquel noble ingles de porte imponente.

-..-fue un gusto

-el mio, esperamos tenerte aqui en San Pablo

-yo tambien -pero Bella rodo los ojos mientras se mordia los labios, busco a Terry y lo vio parado en medio del pasillo, camino hacia el y le tomo la mano. Este al sentir la calida mano de la chica giro la cabeza y la vio.

-hey pecosa! Y que tal? Te gusto?

-fue fantástico, tenian una clase de literatura británica y fue..., excelente! Shakespeare, Austen, Bacon!

-y conociste nuevos amigos?

-todos fueron muy amables conmigo, pero se notan que son ingleses, son arrogantes como tu!

-tu tambien te la das de arrogante a veces!

-eso no es cierto!

-claro que si, lo estas haciendo ahorita mismo jajajaja -se burlo Terry de esta, no pudo evitar sonrojarse -y a donde vamos ahora

-a la segunda colina de Ponny!

-muy bien..., vamonos, pero por aqui -este la llevo por un pasillo poco transitado

-porque no nos vamos por aquel lado?

-porque cuando yo queria estar solo o tu madre queria escaparse de las monjas tomabamos este camino que daba hacia la capilla y de alli era el camino mas rapido

-aahh! Entonces adelante!

Los dos se miraron con una sonrisa maliciosa, era como la travesura más grande que iban a cometer, les agradaba mucho.

**Chicago.**

Ya habian pasado muchas horas en el hospital, Karen se habia quedado dormida de nuevo a causa de los sedantes, Patty y Dorothy estaban cuidando su sueño y Neil permanecia en la sala de espera para recibir noticias de Albert.

-familiares de William Andley? -salio un doctor la sala, Neil se adelanto a hablar con el galeno.

-soy su sobrino, digame como esta mi tio?

-gracias al cielo esta bien, se disloco el brazo y tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, acaba de despertar, pregunta por su novia

-gracias Dios! -exclamo Neil pasandose la mano por su cabello -puedo pasar a verlo?

-claro que si..., sigame, esta en recuperacion -el joven siguio al hombre a traves de la sala, donde la primera impresion era de gran movimiento, jamas creyo que en el mundo de la medicina fuese un reto total -su tio tuvo suerte de que nuestra mejor doctora lo atendiera.

-doctora?

-si, es una de las mejores en el area de emergencias, doce años aqui y a decir verdad me enorgullece

-porque?

-no todas las mujeres son tan valientes para adentrarse en este salvaje mundo, y mas ella como Medico Internista, y es aqui! -el galeno se paro frente a una habitacion y abrio la puerta, se encontro con Albert estaba recostado en una cama, parecia muy adolorido -los dejare solos.

El medico se alejo de ellos, Neil se acerco a Albert quien estaba muy herido

-estas bien?

-si..., auch!..., a decir verdad estaba de suerte..., y Karen? Necesito verla

-ella esta bien, acabo de verla y solo esta algo moreteada.

-en serio?

-Tio William... -enarco una ceja el moreno

-lo siento, es que estoy confundido.

-te duele la cabeza?

-un poco, pero no es por eso, Neil... -el rubio parpadeo un par de veces antes de responder -me parecio ver a Candy

-a Candy?..., Albert, te das cuenta que te golpeaste la cabeza verdad?

-no, yo se lo que vi Neil

-y que crees haber visto?

-ella, esta atendiendome, vi sus ojos y senti su voz, era Candy! -Albert habia empezado a llorar, eso era para el una gran esperanza.

-escuchame..., no era ella, estabas casi inconsciente y bajo los efectos de sedantes fuertes, no pudiste deducir que era real y que no.

-si..., ha de ser eso -se volvio a recostar en la cama sobandose el brazo -pero fue tan real.

-es tal vez..., lo que tu mente y tu corazon muy en el fondo quiere

-asi es como se siente Terry

-lo se..., ahora descansa, pasaran la noche aqui -le ordeno Neil a este, quien aun estaba aturbado, sentia toda clase de sentimientos pero la emocion y la duda lo invadieron, emocion por esa vision que habia tenido con su Candy y duda por lo que ocurrio, como es que los frenos del coche fallaron? Que paso exactamente y porque a el y a Karen querian hacerles daño?

-tio..., mandare a realizar una averiguacion acerca de este incidente, algo me dice que fue un atentado y...

-que es lo que estas pensando?

-creo que esto lo ocasiono mi hermana, y lo peor que esta desquiciada, quiere vengarse y va por ustedes tres

-por nosotros tres?

-por Archie, por Terry y por ti

-no lo entiendo porque haria eso?

-es facil, es la fortuna de la tia abuela, es por eso, los tres estan a cargo de ese dinero hasta que Bella sea mayor de edad y este en las capacidades de administralo, pero si les llegase a pasar algo a ustedes esa niña quedaria a la deriva o podria ponerse esto peor.

-no..., no permitire que le hagan nada

-que vas a hacer tio?

-llama a George, y manda a redoblar la vigilancia, sobre todo en Nueva York..., si Eliza quiere guerra, guerra le voy a dar, no permitire que dañen a mi familia.

La actitud de Albert era firme, no dejaria que por una venganza destruyesen lo que mas amaba en la vida, el tan solo haber lastimado a Karen era algo que le afectaba, y mucho, pero que le hagan daño a Bella era la gota que rebaso el vaso.

**Londres.**

-señor -el guardaespaldas del duque lo habia dirigido hacia la habitacion del chico, se habia encerrado en esta al saber que el hombre lo buscaba, no queria verlo, ni a el ni a nadie, lo que Zack queria era ser libre, quería soñarlo, pero su condición no le permitía, cuantas veces soñó con huir a esa tierra a la que le se le conoce como América, y ser el mismo, olvidarse incluso de que es un futuro duque.

-Zackary! -un hombre canoso entro a la habitacion, cerrando la puerta, el joven muchacho, se encontraba sentado en su ventana admirando la poca luz que se colaba por las espesas nubes de la ciudad, trato de cubrir sus brazos los que estaban marcados con dolorosos golpes propiciados por el ser que le había dado la vida.

-que quieres abuelo? –le respondió el chico en tono reacio, esa forma de actuar le recordo a su hijo. El hombre se coloco tras el y toco su espalda, el chico se quejo de dolor y respiro profundamente para mitigarlo

-lo siento hijo...

-no hables! -grito el chico tratando de contener sus lagrimas

-te ha golpeado muy fuerte? -pregunto el anciano, el muchacho asintio, retiro la manga de su pijama, dejando mostrar las enormes marcas del maltrato de su padre -por Dios..., esta vez Henry ha sobrepasado los limites

-para que te quejas? Nunca haces nada...

-lo hare hijo..., te lo prometo, esta vez se ha pasado de la raya.

-sabes que mejor largate y dejame solo! -el chico se giro y cubrio su rostro entre sus piernas, se lamento por su soledad, queria ser diferente

-Zack..., quiero que vengas a casa

-para que?

-acaso no puedo pasar la tarde con mi unico nieto?

-porque de repente estas actuando asi?

-por nada..., solo quiero que vengas

-vere que puedo hacer..., tengo un compromiso -recordo a la chica de ojos verdes que conocio el otro dia.

-bien te vere a la hora del te hijo, te prometo que no te arrepentiras

-solo espero que valga la pena -susurro para sus adentros, ya que no toleraria un maltrato mas.

Los Grandchester habian logrado escabullirse del colegio por los pasillos que Terry conocia bien, el jardin trasero estaba sin un alma, ya que la mayoria de los estudiantes estaban en clases, mucho mejor para ellos dos.

-..-Vamos Terry! -gritaba Bella quien seguia corriendo hacia la segunda colina de Ponny

-yo..., haaa, no puedo mas!

-eso significa que te estas poniendo viejo!

-viejo yo?! Te arrepentiras de esto pecosa -el castaño agarro impulso de quien sabe donde y empezo a correr con todas sus fuerzas, Bella sintio que quedaria sin ventajas ante este

-tramposo! -gritaba esta, justo antes de que Terry llegase se le avento a la espalda, cayendo los dos al suelo, estallaron en risas

-mi..., jajajaja mira quien habla de trampas

-empate?

-posiblemente jajajaja -rio Terry pasando sus manos por el pelo -aaaahhhh extrañaba este lugar

-tiene una historia interesante -hilos de luz se colaban por las espesas ramas de aquel arbol -aqui mamá venia a liberarse de las presiones de este colegio, y claro que le recordaba mucho al hogar de Ponny

-aaahhh cuantas veces no nos salimos del colegio para venir hasta aca -suspiro Terry colocando sus manos tras su cabeza -pienso que el cualquier momento va a aparecer Candy, tras nosotros, bajando del arbol jajaja

-ojala fuese asi

-y que le dirias si llegase a pasar?

-pues no lo se..., no me alcanzaria la vida para decirle tantas cosas

-pero que es lo que le dirias a Candy si estuviese aqui Bells? Lo que siempre has querido durante tu vida

-bueno... -Bella se mordio el labio inferior con fuerza y se paso la mano por el pelo, se dejo de morder y miro a Terry -pues le diria que la amo y que bueno, quisiera tenerla aqui, porque a decir verdad soy la unica niña que esta en sus locos años adolescentes y no tiene una madre con quien pelear, es injusto

-y como quedo yo eh? Tú y yo peleamos como locos

-pero se supone que tu eres el padre alcahueta y consentidor

-mmmm, pero he aprendido que un padre es mucho mas que eso, gracias a ti mi angel.

-Terry yo...

-sshh, escucha

-que?

-el viento, es como la musica -este reviso entre su saco y saco su armonica, aprovecho el momento perfecto para tocar su melodia, Bella abrio la boca por a sorpresa

-tu melodia! -susurro la chica con gran emocion, Terry seguia tocando, mientras su corazon sonreia, estar en ese lugar era un renuevo del alma, ese viento que soplaba eran para el los brazos de Candy que lo abrazaban, tal vez Bella no lo sabia pero eso era lo que Terry creia, que su pecosa estaba alli, esa esencia maravillosa, esa luz en medio de la oscuridad, ella guiaba el camino de ellos dos, y era la que sin darse cuenta guardaba sus vidas de todo mal -amo esto, Bella se acomodo en el regazo de Terry, quien dejo de tocar y empezo a acariciarle los hombros

-recuerdo cuando nos pasabamos las tardes asi los dos juntos

-si..., cuando eras divertido.., cuando no sentia que algo me faltaba

-ya pequeña, no pienses en cosas tristes, ahora quiero que leas el diario y marques los lugares a los que hemos ido

-ya los tengo marcados a todos, y a decir verdad me los imagino a los dos aqui, con la tia Annie, el tio Archie y el tio Stear, Neil.., Patty... -cayo, se imagino que esa mujer que lastimo a su amiga estudiaba con ellos, pero no queria nombrarla en la conversacion -..Eran un grupo de temer de seguro contigo alli

-tu tio Archie me odiaba! Nos agarramos a golpes en varias ocasiones, tu tio Stear..., el era como Albert pero cuando se enojaba se enojaba, Patty y Annie..., mmm, de ellas no hay quejas, Neil un completo imbecil que molestaba a tu madre cada vez que la veia y...-

-y tu eras ese caballero de brillante armadura que llegaba en su corcel blanco a salvar a su damisela en peligro, cierto? -el se quedo sorprendido, no creyo que entendiera esa parte tan rapido

-b..., bueno si, algo asi

-y ella..., la tal Eliza?

-hija no es necesario que sepas de ella

-pero es necesario papá..., quiero saber a lo que puedo enfrentarme, vi lo que le hizo a Cassie, recuerda! Lei lo que le hizo a mamá junto con Neil, cuentamelo todo..., por favor!

Para el era dificil explicarle a su hija que Eliza no era cualquier persona, bajo esa carita linda habia una mujer ambiciosa y peligrosa, capaz de hacer cualquier perversidad, incluso contra una niña, asi como lo hizo con Cassie.

-Bella..., Eliza Leagan no es lo que parece, toda la vida habia tenido un aura oscura, como si la maldad formase parte de ella, tanto ella como Neil fueron criados de la misma manera, por los mismos padres y fueron un par de malcriados que le arruinaban el dia hasta a la persona mas feliz del mundo

-en este caso mamá, verdad?

-ajah..., bueno, Neil y ella le hacian la vida imposible a tu madre cuando llegaron a este colegio y..., bueno una noche ella y yo nos fuimos a ver y Eliza nos delato, separandonos, ella se quedo en San Pablo y yo me tuve que ir

-porque?

-a ella la iban a expulsar, y si la expulsaban le quitarian el apellido Andley y quedaria deshonrada, yo no queria eso, por eso decidi hacer un trato con la madre superiora..., irme yo en lugar de ella

-es por eso que la mujer decia que eras muy diferente, verdad?

-asi es..., esa fue la primera vez que Candy y yo nos separamos, y todo por culpa de Eliza..., habia echo todo lo posible para mantenernos separados

-Dios..., que sucia

-si..., Neil logro redimirse porque...-

-el estaba enamorado de Candy

-eehh? Como lo sabes?

-el diario es la reseña biografica de Candy, el tiene su vida completa, hay incluso cosas que solo el corazon de una mujer puede ocultar.

-pues si..., son un mar de secretos -Terry se muerde el labio y hace un cambio de conversacion -Bella..., y que te parece el colegio?

-para estudiar es excelente, pero yo no me veo en este mundo, es tan ajeno a mi

-lo sabia

-porque? Acaso pretendes inscribirme aqui?

-la madre superiora me propuso inscribirte para el nuevo año

-pues tendras que decirle que no. No me voy a ir de Estados Unidos y no me voy a alejar de ti

-yo tampoco mi amor, yo no voy a dejar que te alejen de mi

Ambos se abrazaron por largo rato, sin dejar de mirar el paisaje ingles, las nubes grises seguian flotando en el cielo, pero aun asi no iba a arruinar ese dia. Pero la campana del colegio empezo a tocar, la hora de ir a enfrentarse frente a su padre estaba a punto de llegar

-pequeña..., vamos a almorzar y regresamos a la posada

-eh? Porque?

-tengo que..., que hacer unas cosas

-puedo ir contigo

-sera mejor que esta vez valla solo

-esta bien -se resigno, pero Terry la hizo mirarle a los ojos y hablo con seriedad

-solo te voy a pedir un favor..., no salgas de la posada y no le habras la puerta a nadie

-porque?

-solo!..., solo haz lo que te digo, lo haras?

-si, me estas ocultando algo verdad?

-no..., pero solo obedeceme mi amor

Ella asintio, el se sintio aliviado al ver que Bella no insistio mas en acompañarlo, pero ella tambien tenia una carta bajo la manga, tenia una cita pendiente con aquel chico, con el que compartia sin saber un fuerte lazo como lo es la sangre.

Se levantaron del suelo, no hablaban, las miradas lo decian todo, era el idioma propio de los dos, se fueron a despedir de la madre superiora, quien agradecio plenamente el que ese rebelde sin causa fuese de visita a ese colegio, aunque la religiosa tenia la esperanza de tener a otra generacion de Grandchester bajo su tutela.

Pero justo en ese momento alguien planea un plan de fuga que no fallaria. Zack iba a esperar que su guardaespaldas bajara la guardia y se escaparia de su cuarto por la ventana, hiria a la ciudad solo, pero aun podia sentir el ardor de sus correazos con el contacto de la fina seda de su camisa en la espalda. Pero era un riesgo que iba a valer la pena, en parte le debia a la chica el haberlo ayudado con aquellos brabucones que no se le acercaron durante todo el dia, no les agrado ser vencidos por una niña.

Despues de arreglar una perfecta soga hecha con las sabanas del dormitorio se deslizo a traves de estas, no quiso mirar abajo, pero eran como quince metros de caida que facilmente lo matarian, pero el era habil, era como un simio columpiandose. Al llegar al suelo debia buscar la forma de armar un alboroto, claro, para alejar a todo el que pudiese arruinar su plan, tomo una piedra y la lanzo a uno de los ventanales, produciendo un sonido estruendoso, sonrio a sus adentros por la hazaña, para despues salir corriendo de alli hasta la barda del colegio, esa era lo que lo dividia entre la carcel y la libertad. Facilmente la logro saltar y empezo a correr lejos del lugar, de todas formas ya le valia si lo castigaban o no, asi era el.

**Chicago.**

Sus hermosos ojos color miel fueron abriendose, se sentia incomoda con un collarin en su cuello y un aposito en la muñeca, pero los calmantes le apaciguaban el dolor.

-..-sshh! Estate tranquila pequeña -susurraron cerca de ella, quien al ver al hermoso rubio que estaba a su lado no pudo evitar sonreirle

-Albert..., mi amor estas bien?

-si querida, no te preocupes, solo fue un gran susto el que nos llevamos

-tuve mucho miedo

-lo se! Pero estamos bien y ahora debemos esperar el alta

-donde estan Neil y Patty?

-ellos dos fueron a la cafeteria, han estado muy preocupados

-auch!

-te duele algo?

-no..., solo quiero que estes a mi lado

-Karen! -se sonrojo -no podemos ambos estamos convalecientes y en cualquier momento puede venir un doctor o una enfermera

-al diablo! Yo solo quiero sentirme protegida entre tus brazos..., por favor

Hasta alguien como William Andley caeria rendido ante tal propuesta, se sento al lado de su amada pelirroja, pero con cuidado de no lastimarla a ella o a si mismo, tenia su brazo puesto en un cabestrillo y el minimo contacto desencadenaba un dolor intenso, pero por Karen soportaria tal dolor.

-mejor señorita Claise?

-mucho mejor..., gracias -ella aprovecho y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero para el no era suficiente, robo un beso de sus dulces labios, para el era el calmante perfecto, no pudo evitar morder su labio, la chica en verdad lo excitaba hasta puntos desmedidos de su racionalizacion -eres un bribon

-no lo soy..., solo que tu eres mi mejor medicina en estos momentos -acaricio sus suaves cabellos -crei que te iba a perder

-pero no fue asi, ahora lo importante es recuperarnos y salir de aqui..., Neil ya hablo conmigo acerca de sus sospechas

-que posiblemente Eliza quiera hacerles daño a Archie, Terry y a ti?

-correcto, pero temo por todos, de ahora en adelante nadie saldra si un escolta, no correremos riesgos

-y que pasara con Terry y Bella?

-ellos por ahora han de estar bien, mientras esten lejos estan a salvos, pero igual, no voy a bajar la guardia ante nada, ya George mando a buscar las pesquisas correspondientes para la investigacion

-solo..., solo cuidense mucho, esto es una muestra de lo que esa mujer puede llegar a hacer

-tu solo preocupate en recuperarte, ahora recuestate en mi pecho, quiero sentir tu calor junto al mio -ella hace lo que el le dice, coloca su cabeza en el fornido pecho de Albert y logra escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazon, ese corazon que ahora le pertenecia a ella.

Mientras del otro lado del hospital Patty y Neil conversaban acerca de lo ocurrido con el patriarca, pero ese no era el tema principal de conversacion

-Neil por favor lo que haras es buscar mas problemas con tu hermana

-problemas son los que ella se esta buscando, debe entender que ese encaprichamiento con un dinero que no es suyo es peligroso

-y que pretendes hacer? Encerrarla en un psiquiatrico hasta que entienda que la tia abuela no le dejo ni un centimo

-no pero escuchame mi amor -el tomo las manos de Patty con cariño -si tan solo ella quisiera escucharme, pero esta cegada, la tia abuela me dejo una de las compañias textiles, yo facilmente podria darle a ella y a mi madre lo que quisieran si me daban la oportunidad de demostrarles que soy capaz de administrarla

-pero al parecer les parece insulso y de poca clase verdad

-mi madre logro aceptarlo pero Eliza no y bueno..., me asusta la forma en la que amenazo con hacerle a los Andley pagar

-sera mejor tratar de no pensar mas en ello, se me pone la piel de gallina

-tranquila mi amor..., te juro que hare hasta lo imposible para que no te lastime

-no me preocupa mi seguridad, sino la tuya y la de los Andley

-sshh, no hables mas -este se habia acercado un poco mas a ella, aspiro su agradable aroma. No recordo ni cuanto tiempo estuvo asi, pero le agradaba, jamas se imagino verse enamorado y mucho menos de Patty, quien al fin habia decidido liberar el recuerdo de su amado Stear para darle pasó al Neil. Ya le pertenecia en cuerpo y en alma.

**Londres.**

Ya casi se acercaba la hora de Terry retirarse a la mansion Grandchester, no habia almorzado casi nada del nerviosismo que le implicaba tener que estar frente a su padre despues de muchos años, ver a sus odiosos hermanastros y a su madrastra, pero debia evitar a toda costa que viese a Bella, aunque Richard estaba enterado del nacimiento de la chica, desde la ultima carta que Terry le envío hace catorce años, pero jamas respondio, aunque al castaño le extraño que su padre no hubiese hecho mencion de eso cuando hablo sobre "su nieto", seguro era uno de los temas que iban a entablar

-..-ya termine, pero tu ni siquiera te comiste tu pure

-es que no..., no tengo mucha hambre

-crei que te gustaba

-si pero..., olvidalo hija -dio un largo trago de agua para calmarse, Bella fruncio el ceño, algo extraño le pasaba a su padre, pero no quiso interrogarlo.

-a que hora llegaras?

-no lo se..., tratare de llegar antes de que se haga de noche

-te espero para cenar?

-aaahh..., si amor, no me perderia una cena contigo, pero por favor ciudate, no salgas por nada del mundo

-ya te dije que si, tranquilizate me se ciudar sola

-bien -Terry se levanto de la mesa y tomo su saco, se paso la mano por el cabello, era la hora de enfrentar a los demonios del pasado -sube a la habitacion, hablare con el dueño de la posada para que este pendiente de ti, te quiero

Beso la frente de la chica y partio como alma que lleva el diablo, a Bella ni siquiera le dio chance de despedirse, sabia que el no estaba bien, esa actitud le decia todo. Mientras tanto Terry no sabia que hacer, y si Richard preguntaba por ella? Que le diria? Intentaria quitarsela como hizo con el y Eleonore? Toda clase de pensamientos estupidos pasaron por su mente. Tomo un coche que lo llevaria de nuevo hacia su pesadilla.

Mientras tanto Bella se retiraba a su habitacion, pero no precisamente a quedarse encerrada, saldria a ver si por casualidad se encontraba con aquel chico, busco su abrigo, cambio sus zapatos y en secreto, sin que el casero la viese salio corriendo a traves de la calle atestada de personas.

Ese dia era posible que una serie de sucesos definirian el pasado, el presente y el futuro de los Grandchester, pero a veces la crueldad de las personas no permite que la felicidad tome cavida. Terry estaba en el coche con unos nervios tremendos, que pasaria ese dia? La esperanza de que hubiese perdon entre ambos era grande. La mansion Grandchester a simple vista no habia cambiado nada, seguia teniendo un aspecto elegante y sombrio a la vez, los demonios internos de Terry se agitaron, pero se sentia valiente ante todo.

El chofer lo dejo en la enorme mansion y los guardias de seguridad notan el porte del joven actor, lo reconocen instantaneamente, hacen una reverencia y le permiten el acceso. Las puertas de ese lugar se abren dando a mostrar el hermoso interior del hogar de los Grandchester, las paredes blancas adornadas con grandes cuadros familiares, un candelabro de cristal adorna el techo, las cortinas de saten color vino, muebles de la epoca victoriana que hacian juego con el resto de la casa, en medio de este su antigua familia le esperaba, su padre, Richard, su hermano, Henry y su odiosa madrastra Margareth.

-vaya vaya..., el hijo prodigo regresa a casa -exclama con ironia el hermano de Terry, pero este trata de mantenerse en calma

-hola Henry..., es un gusto volver a verte, Margareth -mira a la mujer y le saluda con amabilidad, pero esta voltea la mirada. Richard se acerca y lo abraza con cariño

-hijo..., me alegra que hayas venido

-gracias..., y ahora, dime de que quieres hablar?

-por favor hijo, no vallamos al grano asi tan rapido, sientate con nosotros y habla

-es que no tengo tiempo -dijo secamente -estare en Londres por muy poco tiempo, tengo que partir a Escocia

-oh..., bueno, eso es algo inesperado, pero ven y hablamos en calma

-lo que tengamos que hablar sera mejor hacerlo..., a solas -la presencia de su madrastra y su hermanastro le estaba molestando, pero no expresaba su molestia para no causar mas escaramucias entre los tres

-bien..., aahh acompañame a mi despacho

Los dos castaños se encaminan a la oficina para discutir sus temas y preocupaciones, pero Margareth miraba con rabia a Terry, segun ella el estaba alli por dinero, pero debia verificarlo

-Henry..., debemos hacer algo

-no te preocupes madre, sacare a ese bastardo de aqui humillado y sin un penique –el hombre camina tras ellos en silencio y pega su oído a la puerta, escucharía cada palabra que conversasen ambos

-…-jamás creí que fueses a venir

-yo tampoco pero…, era mi deber el venir aquí

-siéntate hijo –era extraño para Terry escuchar a su padre llamarle asi con tanta amabilidad, pero quien quita, el tiempo tan vez lo habría aplacado

-donde esta Jane?

-oh tu hermana se caso hace cinco años con el duque de Kent, esta preciosa si la hubieses visto el día de su boda

-ya lo creo –dijo con ironía, no le caía nada bien su hermanastra, era tan cara de cerdo como su hermano y su madre

Por largo rato Richard le hablo acerca de lo que fue su vida, toda una larga vida de lujos y riquezas, atavíos y mala fortunas, pero para la alta sociedad eso era pasajero, el seguía viviendo la vida como si nada, pero estaban al tanto de los cambios drásticos, como por ejemplo el parlamento y las disputas con Alemania

–y…, que ha sido de tu vida? Lo ultimo que supe de ti era que trabajabas con ese amigo de Eleonore…, Robert Hathaway

-así es, aun trabajo con el, no me quejo, es el mejor jefe que he tenido y próximamente..

-que pasa con el?

-bueno es con el y con mamá

-mamá…., whoa, a decir verdad tu me.., me extraña cuando dices así, tu jamás le dijiste a Margaret así

-ella no es mi madre y tu lo sabes perfectamente, jamás se mereció que la llamase así

-bueno lo siento…, y ella? Como esta Eleonore?

-esta hermosa, triunfadora y pronto se casara

-se…, se casara? –un nudo se formo en la garganta de Richard, la mujer que amo una vez se casaría con otro hombre

-así es.., con Robert, se le ve muy feliz con el, algo que contigo jamás vivió

-Terry hijo…., aun sientes rencor hacia mi?

-en que sentido lo dices? Por haberme tratado con indiferencia? El haberme pegado a tal punto de hacerme perder la conciencia? Al no sentirme querido por la persona que ame con el alma?

-amaste? Acaso ya no sientes nada…?

-yo…., ya no se si sentir odio o amor por ti –exclamo. Hubo silencio entre ambos hasta que vio una fotografía en el escritorio, un muchacho de cabello y ojos oscuros –quien es el?

-mi nieto….., Zackary.

A varios kilómetros de ellos otro par de castaños se encontraban, la sangre era un sentimiento muy fuerte, el chico se levanto de una caja de madera al ver a la chica acercarse a el, le dedica una sonrisa

-hola Zack –dice la chica sonriéndole

-hola Isabella

-solo Bella por Dios

-bueno, bueno lo lamento

-donde estuviste hoy? Porque debo asegurar que estuviste de recorrido por toda la ciudad

-pues si, estuve en el Real Colegio San Pablo

-que? Estuviste allí?

-si

-en donde estabas que no te vi…, hoy tenia clases

-pues estaba en la biblioteca con la madre superiora, mi papá permaneció afuera todo el tiempo

La mente de aquel chico recordó a aquel hombre castaño con el que tropezó en su carrera para huir de su abuelo y el guardaespaldas de este, detallo el rostro de la chica y de aquel hombre, según el no tenían nada parecido, solo el color del cabello.

-oye…, hoy me tropecé con un hombre cerca de la biblioteca, un hombre castaño

-ese es mi papá! –dijo con alegría

-pues lo vi y no se parece a ti

-que es lo que dices? Mira por aquí… -busco en su bolso el diario de Candy y busco una fotografía de el para mostrársela a Zack –lo ves, todo el mundo dice que tenemos la misma sonrisa!

-oye ese señor….. –frunció el ceño

-que pasa con el?

-se parece mucho al que era hermano de mi padre, al muerto!

-aaahh…, pues no se que decir, esto es súper extraño

-rarísimo…, pero ven, tengo que recompensarte

-porque?

-porque? Que preguntas haces! Ayer me salvaste de unos brabucones que iban a matarme a golpes y hoy ni se me acercaron, y todo gracias a ti

-whoa, creo que tendré que hacer esto mas seguido para conseguir un tour gratuito por la ciudad

-has ido a una feria inglesa?

-pues si te soy sincera apenas ayer fuimos a Hyde Park, a cenar, después a divisar el Big Ben, al Támesis…, pero no a navegarlo

-que mal, de lo que te perdiste jajajajaja –rio el chico -démonos prisa antes de que se venga la lluvia

-cual lluvia?

-perdón…, olvidaba que eras americana, pero hay que temerle al clima de Londres, nunca sabes cuando va a llover

Ambos chicos caminaron a través de las calles, sin las presiones de la vida, olvidándose del dolor de sus almas y de la maldad del mundo. Eran niños, la única preocupación era la de ganarle a su mejor amigo a las carreras. Sin embargo sus mundos estaban llenos de secretos.

-..-así que se llama Zackary

-si, el matrimonio arreglado entre Henry y Beatrice fue un éxito, ese mismo año ella quedo encinta, el chico nació en febrero, ahora tiene 13 años y esta estudiando en el Real Colegio San Pablo

-que bien… -dijo con ironía, entonces si era posible lo que Bella le conto el día anterior, ese tal Zack era su sobrino, lo quisiera o no lo era

-y tu? Me entere por medio de la prensa que te casaste con la hija adoptiva del misterioso William Andley

-así es, los mejores momentos de mi vida –dijo con una sonrisa fingida

-y eres feliz con ella no es cierto? –el rostro de Terry se desfiguro, lentamente. Su corazón se agito –Terrence…

-Richard…., Candy ha muerto

-oh hijo…., lo siento muchísimo, no lo sabia

-eso ya no importa, ella me dio todo lo que necesitaba, me dio su amor y mas de lo que pedí –medio sonrió mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos, no estaba muy a gusto hablando acerca de la muerte de la rubia, pero era necesario, era parte de lo que debía que hacer para lograr liberar el dolor interno

-lamento que no hayan podido tener hijos –entonces Terry sintió que el estaba bromeando, porque de seguro lo estaba haciendo –hubieses sido un excelente padre

-Richard…, que es lo que estas diciendo

-veo que tu no te has casado de nuevo cierto?

-es verdad…, no me he casado y no lo hare, Candy me ha robado el corazón y es algo que no puedo recuperar

-hijo…, la vida sigue

-eso dices tu! Fue Fácil para ti continuar con la vida y olvidar a mi madre mientras que ella sufría por ti y por el mal que le ocasionaste! –esta vez Terry estallo, no creyó que Richard estuviese diciendo tantas barbaridades

-sabes perfectamente que no fue mi intensión lastimarla

-pero jamás demostraste arrepentimiento de ello, jamás fuiste aunque sea capaz de escribirle pidiéndole perdón, ella estuvo cegada todos estos años confiando de que tu la amabas

-y la amo!

-pero porque no perseguiste tu sueños? Porque no la buscaste?

-por honor –esta vez se paro firme en la mesa, casi a punto de golpear la mesa –por honor no pude ir a buscar a Eleonore, por honor tuve que alejarte de ella

-y si yo no hubiese estado en medio de ustedes dos aun la seguirías amando

-que es lo que estas diciendo Terrence? Claro que si, la seguiría amando así tu no hubieses nacido, ¿a que quieres llegar con todo esto?

-respóndeme algo…., en 1920, a principios de febrero te envié una carta desde Nueva York, dime si la leíste

-me enviaste una carta? Terry…., no he tenido noticias de ti desde que te fuiste de casa

-na…, nada –trago en seco para aguantarse las lagrimas -¿sabes acaso porque murió Candy?

-hijo…, tu mismo me acabas de decir que tu esposa ha muerto, ahora me vienes con lo de esa dichosa carta, no he tenido noticias tuyas ni de los Andley hasta ahora, ¿que es lo que pasa?

Terry ya estaba sufriendo desde adentro, la carta jamás la leyó, que era lo que estaba pasando? El estaba seguro de que le había escrito a Richard

_-Candy, le escribí a Richard y a Eleonore, con la tremenda noticia_

_- ¿Así? Ya me imagino la expresión de ambos_

_-Esta mañana recibí una llamada de Eleonore, estaba contentísima, aunque me dio como una especie de regaño por convertirla en abuela tan temprano, de mi padre ni me quiero imaginar__…._

Apretó las manos con fuerza, quería golpear todo lo que se le pasase al frente, fue un grave error haber ido con Richard, todo estaba mejor antes de aceptar ir a visitarlo

-debo irme

-espera hijo.., quiero que conozcas a tu sobrino

-será mejor que ese chico no me conozca!

-hijo.., que es lo que te pasa?

-es que….., ya no quiero estar aquí, solo quiero irme, y no volver jamás a este lugar

-Terrence por favor háblame, aquí estoy para ti

-ahora si estas para mi cierto duque?! –el hombre reconoció esa mirada llena de rencor en los ojos azules de su hijo –no estuviste cuando te pedí ayudar a Candy…, no estuviese cuando esa duquesa cara de cerdo me encerraba en el ático cada vez que te ibas de viaje….., porque no estuviste para abrazarme el día que perdí a mi amada Candy?! –había empezado a llorar. Entonces Richard sintió el dolor de su hijo, no lo podía creer

-hijo yo….

-porque? –preguntó en voz alta –porque no pudiste abrazarme cuando más te necesitaba? -sintiéndose totalmente derrotado, el castaño azotó con fuerza sus puños sobre el escritorio, el dolor era una enfermedad que poco a poco te consumía el alma y eso era lo que estaba sucediendo con Terry. Richard no soporto ver el estado de su hijo

-Dios mío, perdóname Terry – rogó con voz ahogada, pero ya nada seria igual, el rencor se había aferrado fuertemente al corazón del actor, por mas de 30 años el sentimiento de rencor hacia Richard creció, imposibilitándole el ser capaz de perdonar al hombre que sabía y era culpable de tanta oscuridad en él.

-te odio! –incluso el mismo Terry no creía lo que estaba diciendo, pero ese era el sentimiento

-por favor escúchame

-no quiero escucharte…, y no te atrevas a buscarme, para mi eres un fantasma, una basura…, para mi ya estas muerto Richard Grandchester

Desesperado por huir de todo aquello que le recordase a su padre, se retiro del despacho con más tribulaciones en su dolido corazón. Henry estaba frente a el con una ridícula sonrisa

-vaya…, creo que nuestro padre te ha negado su ayuda económica no es así Terrence

-vete al diablo Henry, no estoy de humor

-que pena, quería que conocieses a mi hijo, alguien digno del ducado, no como tu, un sucio bastardo que morirá solo –esa era la gota que rebaso el vaso. Terry sin darle aviso golpeo el rostro de su hermano con tanta fuerza que lo tumbo al suelo. Sintió la sangre escocer de su nariz y ver a su hermanastro con horror

-solo espero que tu hijo no sea una basura como tu…, es la única forma que pueda tener mi apoyo –le dio un ultimo golpe en el estomago que lo dejo jadeando de dolor. El castaño abrió las grandes puertas de la mansión y salió de allí sin un rumbo fijo y con el alma llena de tinieblas.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la ciudad los dos chicos habían disfrutado toda la tarde juntos, jugaron, bromearon, comieron de todo, según Zack esa era la mejor forma de retribuirle a la chica el haberle ayudado, se sentía muy feliz de haber conocido a alguien como Bella, se parecía mucho a el

-..-por cuanto tiempo estarás en Londres con tus padres

-creo que hasta mañana, papá no quiso estar por mucho tiempo aquí, dice que le trae tristes recuerdos

-y tu madre no le ha dicho nada

-no porque…,. Olvídalo

-que pasa?

-nada es en serio, no preguntes –trato de mantenerse en calma y siguió caminando, se estaba oscureciendo el día, no era buena señal

-vamos Bella a poco le temes a tu madre

-no, porque esta muerta! –ella había estallado, después de haber dicho esto un trueno retumbo, advirtiéndoles que una tormenta se acercaba. Zack estaba sorprendido, jamás creyó que una niña que se veía tan fuerte y feliz no tuviese madre, le dolió en el fondo

-Bella yo…, lo siento, no lo sabia

-todos dicen lo mismo, lo siento, lo siento pero en verdad no saben como es…., mi padre ha sido mi único sustento desde que naci, el cumple papel de padre y madre

-de verdad no quise decir nada que…

-sabes que olvídalo…, Terry me hace sentir que mi madre esta a mi lado y que jamás me dejara sola

-al menos sabes que tu padre te ama y que jamás te hará sufrir, así que aprovéchalo y valóralo –aconsejo el muchacho, la lluvia seguía cayendo y cada vez más fuerte –vamos a taparnos de la lluvia, podría caernos mal.

Ambos chicos se refugiaron cerca del Palacio de Westminster, la chica estaba temblando de frio, seguía admirando la ciudad, el chico vio como ella tenia su mirada aun fija en el resto de la ciudad

-veo que tu no te cansas cierto

-n.., no, no todos los días uno puede ver esto

-bueno…, hay que tomarse su tiempo y…., y sentarse ad..., admirar

-te estas mu…, muriendo de ff.., frio no?

-si.., jajajaja –pero entonces algo le quita la risa al chico, sus ojos marrones se aterran completamente –hay no, maldición..

-que pasa?

-mi padre y mi abuelo, pero mi… -el chico estaba asustado, pero se sorprende al ver a su padre con un ojo morado, aunque en parte se lo merecía. Los dos chicos se levantaron bruscamente del piso y vieron a los hombres acercarse a ellos

-donde demonios estabas Zackary? –dijo Henry viendo con odio a su hijo

-estaba con mi amiga, déjame en paz!

-no.., no llegaste a la hora del te, eres un irresponsable! –este le dio una bofetada a su hijo, Bella no tolero que el hombre tratada al chico así, mando al diablo todo lo que Eleonore y Richard le enseñaron y fue y le dio una patada al Henry, este se iba a ensañar con la chica pero Richard no lo permitió

-no Henry! –Dijo el duque dando a escuchar su voz –ya basta, has abusado de Zack lo suficiente como para que ahora vengas a tratar de golpear a una niña

-pero padre…

-no…., ya es hora de que aprendas a respetar a tu hijo! O ganaras su odio –el rostro de Richard mostraba verdadera tristeza -ahora deberías de buscar maneras de arreglar las cosas con tu hijo, y tu niña…, vete a tu casa

Bella no quiso seguir entrometiéndose en líos familiares, así que decidió hacerle caso al hombre, miro a Zack por ultima vez

-adiós Zack…., nos volveremos a ver

-adiós Bella…. –dijo el con desanimo, pero Bella le dedico una sonrisa. Y esa misma sonrisa la reconoció Richard, era la misma sonrisa de Terry. Salió corriendo del lugar dejando a los hombres solos, pero el clima estaba empeorando, no parecía que fuese a parar de llover. La posada estaba lejos pero ella corrió lo mas fuerte que le daban sus piernas, Terry debía de haber llegado hacia mucho rato, y de seguro estaba muy molesto.

-..-niña donde estabas? Fui a tu cuarto y no estabas? –pregunto la esposa del dueño de la posada –estas toda empapada

-lo siento, la lluvia me gano

-pues creo que a ti y a tu padre

-como dice? –dijo la chica a casi un grito, todas las personas que estaban allí la escucharon, la mujer se acerco un poco mas y le explico

-llego extraño, no hablaba, parecía perdido

-por Dios, con permiso –rápidamente ella salió corriendo al cuarto y tumbo la puerta con fuerza, encontró a Terry completamente empapado y temblando, pero sintió un olor singular, estaba bebiendo, se acerco a el y sintió como el balbuceaba

-demonios que estuviste haciendo?

-lo odio…., lo odio

-a quien odias? Papá respóndeme –dijo la chica a casi un grito mientras cubría al castaño con una gruesa cobija, el fijo su mirada azul en la chica y se aferro a ella

-abrázame, Candy – rogo, le aferro mucho mas a su cuerpo totalmente mojado, estaba tan mal que confundió a Bella con Candy – Abrázame tan fuerte que pueda olvidar todo este dolor –ella no lo corrigió, solo complació su petición, Bella lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, ella acaricio su cabello con delicadeza, la lluvia seguía cayendo y los relámpagos alumbrando la habitación, acompañando a los castaños en su soledad.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**He aquí un capi nuevo de esta historia hoy! 31 de Diciembre a la 1:36am en Venezuela, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Se les quiere mucho, gracias por sus Reviews.**


	28. Un Corazon Sediento

**Capitulo 28**

**Un Corazon sediento.**

* * *

><p>Terry habia pasado toda la noche mal, se habia resfriado y su hija le cuido hasta que mejorara un poco, pero sus pesadillas eran terribles, no habia tenido sueños asi desde la muerte de Candy, pero en estos se juntaron sus peores pesadillas<p>

_-..-el hijo bastardo_

_-nunca seras digno_

_-la manzana podrida_

_-asi de facil son las cosas Terrence_

_-vas a morir solo.._

_-no quiero que vuelvas a buscarme_

_-lloraras lagrimas de sangre_

_-solo dejala ir.._

_-Candy.., vuelve!_

Hablaba dormido, Bella se preocupo al ver el estado del actor, de nuevo hundio el paño en un bol de agua tibia para bajarle la temperatura.

-..-Candy..., que hago? -exclamaba la chica mirando al cielo, necesitaba la guia de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo para cuidar de su persona favorita. Paso la noche en vela, hasta que el mejorara, pero Morfeo la tenia entre sus redes apenas la luz toco el alba.

La mañana habia llegado, el sol habia salido completamente en la ciudad, Terry sintio sus ojos pesados por las lagrimas, y un dolor de cabeza tremendo, sentia que cada sonido martillaba su mundo, la garganta le ardia a horrores y el peso del mundo estaba en su cuerpo, se incorporó ligeramente, sintiendo a un lado suyo a Bella, quien yacía al pie de la cama en busca de velar el sueño de Terry. Sintiendo la carga en su corazón ligeramente menor, esbozó una melancólica sonrisa y palpó suavemente la mano, sentándose cuidadosamente. Habiendo hecho esto, la contempló con los rayos iluminándola cual hermoso ángel dormido, era perfecta. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y el verde y el azul se fusionaron

-hola...

-hola.. -susurro Terry con voz ronca -yo.., Bella lamento la forma como me encontraste ayer

-eso no importa! -mascullo con voz seria, odiaba realmente cuando Terry se comportaba como un imbécil, pero en ese momento no iba a reprochar su comportamiento, ella toco su frente -pasaste toda la noche con fiebre

-descuida estoy bien

-pero igual deberiamos hacer que un doctor te vea -ella se levanto del suelo y justo cuando ella iba a salir el grito

-no..., Bella, quedate pequeña! -suplico Terry, en ese momento no queria ni que ella saliese de alli, queria quedarse en ese pequeño mundo que habia creado para ellos dos, haria lo que fuese por darle felicidad a esa niña, no le haria pasar lo mismo que le hicieron a el

-escuchame..., no me ire, de acuerdo, solo dejame hablar con el posadero para que busque un medico

-esta bien..., regresa pronto

-lo hare, ademas estoy a cargo de mi paciente favorito

-despues de los medicos, los padres de estos son los peores pacientes

-ni que lo digas, ya regreso

La chica salio de la habitacion, el medio esbozo una sonrisa y fijo su mirada a un calendario que tenia frente a el, Agosto, 26, ya tenian un mes de viaje, y le quedaba un solo destino..., Escocia, era uno de los ultimos lugares antes de volver a America para el cumpleaños de la Bella, se recosto del espaldar de la cama, se dio cuenta que aun tenia las ropas del dia anterior, el peor dia de su vida, uno que aspiraba nunca se repitiese, esperaba el poder arreglar las diferencias con el, pero en cambio le habia escupido todo el odio que sentia hacia Richard Grandchester, jamas creyó que el pudiese decirle todas esas crueles palabras a su padre, pero jamas creyó sentirse tan dolido y decepcionado de el a la vez.

Richard estaba en el mismo estado que el, jamas creyo que en ese camino de guiar a su hijo en un buen camino le haya hecho descuidarle y acrecentar en su corazon ese odio, se sintio mal por no haberle perseguido el dia que se fue a América, pero ahora ya era tarde, lo habia perdido

-..-abuelo.. -Zack entraba al despacho del hombre, lo vio con tristeza

-no deberias estar en el colegio

-pues deberia pero no quise ir..., papá quiso reñirme otra vez, pero lo mande al diablo

-debes respetarlo

-el no me respeta a mi! No se merece ni que le llame padre

-Zack no sabes lo que dices

-pero como..., espera! -dijo el chico sorprendido -me llamaste Zack?!

-si..., bueno, ayer esa niña con la que andabas, escuche que te llamo asi

-si.., ella es muy buena, la vez a simple vista y parece una chica alegre, pero oculta un dolor grande

-asi? Hablame de ella

-sufre, es huérfana, su madre falleció

-oh, pobre niña -mascullo tristemente

-pero tiene suerte, su padre la ama y la trajo de visita a Londres, pasa tiempo con ella y le dedica todo su ser

-y dime lo has visto?

-bueno..., si, ambos tienen la misma sonrisa -medio rio de lado -quisiera que papá fuese aunque sea la mitad de agradable que el padre de Bella

-Bella?! Hermoso nombre

-yo pienso lo mismo -dijo el chico -porque ahora has decidido sentarte a hablar conmigo?

-porque..., Zack he cometido muchos errores en el transcurso de mi vida, y no me he dado cuenta, sino hasta ahora, hice sufrir a muchas personas y gane el odio de otras, quiero enmendarlo y quisiera empezar contigo, claro..., si esta en ti perdonarme

-abuelo..., a pesar de todo, tu eres el unico que ha querido sentarse conmigo y poner las cartas sobre la mesa, gracias

-no..., gracias a ti, hijo

Al menos habia logrado el perdon de su nieto, pero era posible que jamas el de su adorado Terry. Era lo que mas deseaba en ese momento, el estaba al tanto de los malos tratos que recibia por parte de Margaret y sus hermanastros, pero ahora que habia escuchado su version sin criticarle habia entendido el error en el que habia caido.

-donde esta tu abuela?

-en su alcoba, se esta arreglando para ir a almorzar con madame Lenox, creo que tienen una..., dichosa reunion entre damas

-Dios..! Cuando sera el dia que ella no salga a sus estupidas reuniones

-estate tranquilo, ire a ver si ya se va! En este momento agradezco que ella y mi padre salgan en vez de estar aqui

Richard vio el corazon esperanzador de ese chico. ¿como es que se parece tanto a Terry? Ni el se lo explicaba, eran ironias de la vida. Zack salio del despacho y corrio a la habitacion de su abuela, alli la encontro, maquillandose y cubriendose de pulseras y alajas, pero nada podia mitigar su aspecto desagradable.

-deberias estar castigado por tu comportamiento de ayer

-eso a decir verdad no me interesa abuela Margaret

-tu a mi no me vas a hablar asi!

-lo siento abuela, tu tambien has abusado bastante de mi

-eso veremos, despues de la reunion de hoy, espero que cambies tu comportamiento

-de que estas hablando?

-de que hablo? Pues de tu compromiso, hoy hablare con madame Lenox para que dentro de unos años contraigas nupcias con su hija.

-que?! -exclamo el chico sorprendido, que locuras hablaba esa mujer acerca de matrimonio, no podia, el chico tiene trece años, no puede estar pensando en cosas asi, eso arruinaria en especial su sueño de ir a America y ser alguien, lo que el mas queria y era hacer reir a las personas -no.., no yo no quiero casarme, no, no lo hare

-a todos nos toca Zackary, ademas, si unimos a ambas familias tu tendras un rango mayor

-yo no quiero un rango mayor, no quiero nada! Solo quiero ser yo! Solo quiero ser Zack Grandchester!

-que sucede aqui?! -aparece la madre del joven, quien se sorprende al ver a este y a su suegra discutiendo

-ah, Beatrice, habla con tu hijo, no quiere entender que arreglar su matrimonio justo ahora le beneficiara

-Margaret yo...

-saben que, me retiro, dejare que tu, penetres en la mente de mi nieto, esta empezando a actuar como "el muerto"

La mujer deja a ambos solos, y Zack empieza a gritar y a tumbar todo a su alrededor, por primera vez Beatrice nota la aflicción de este, y su dolor, lo abrazo con fuerza, como nunca antes lo habia hecho

-..-no es justo mamá, no pueden venir y arruinarme la vida asi como asi, odio esto

-escucha! Hablaremos con Richard, el quizas pueda impedir que la duquesa intente arreglarte un matrimonio con esas pesadas, hijo..., no quiero que sufras mi mismo infierno

-yo.., crei que eras feliz con el matrimonio arreglado

-no lo soy, crei morir de dolor al saber que practicamente me estaban vendiendo, y cuando, contraje nupcias con Henry crei que por lo menos seriamos amigos pero no fue asi..., el abuso de mi varias veces, solo se comportaba frente de su padre y la sociedad, yo hasta pense en acabar con mi vida, pero llegaste tu -la mujer acaricio su cabello castaño -tu fuiste quien me dio la fuerza para seguir con esta pesadilla

-pero..., porque jamas huiste?

-por miedo! Sabia lo poderosos que son los Grandchester y si huia me buscarian y te arrebatarian de mi lado

-pero ahora podemos

-no lo se, el divorcio con Henry es la solucion pero es fijo que te perdere si lo intento

-pero tenemos el apoyo del abuelo Richard, mamá hable con el, y por alguna extraña razon hable con el y me entendio, quiero que vivamos una vida sencilla, solo tu y yo, sin el odio y el maltrato de papá, ve con el y explicale la situacion

-crees que me escuche?

-yo creo que si -respondio el muchacho con gran esperanza en su corazon.

**Nueva York**

-vamos mi amor, el bote de pintura esta en aquella esquina -ordenaba Annie a su marido, estaban en remodelacion hogareña

-Annie..., crees que le guste?

-le gustara, conozco a mi sobrina como la palma de mi mano

-sabes es bueno que te dejen traer el material de oficina a casa

-al menos nada se desperdiciara..., y estamos casi terminando

-acabaron de barnizar el armario?

-si y la mecedora esta como nueva, Archie.., has recibido mas noticias de Albert y Karen?

-gracias al cielo ya estan en casa, eso fue lo que me dijo Neil cuando me llamo, un susto grandisimo nos hicieron pasar esos dos

-deberiamos ir a visitarlos

-a no.., no vas a viajar mas hasta que nazca el bebé

-pero lastimosamente viajaremos para el cumpleaños de nuestra princesa, ya Eleonore me confirmo sus planes macabros, la fiesta sera en Chicago despues de la primera funcion de la gira de Terry

-y no haran recepcion?

-es posible, pero el señor Hathaway ha de entender que es el dia mas importante de Terry, y no puede dejarlo pasar

-bueno..., Eleonore debe usar sus artimañas para que Hathaway no empiece a reclamarle a Grandchester su falta a la recepcion, aunque deberiamos incluir seguridad en la fiesta, ya que los paparazzi le perseguiran -exclamo Annie acabando de bajar los adornos de las paredes

-Archie! Haz los honores -entrego esta una brocha a su esposo -dos capaz de pintura mientras yo voy arreglando el papel tapiz de aquella pared

-no crei que el embarazo te pusiese tan controladora

-es que soy controladora..., bueno por el momento, despues me van a controlar a mi el caballerito o damisela que esta en mi vientre

-yo aun insisto que nuestra damisela -se agacho Archie a besar el vientre de Annie -hola hija..., mami y yo te esperamos con ansias, no dejo de contar las horas de tenerte en mis brazos princesa de mi alma, Bellancy Cornwell Briggter

La pelinegra acariciaba la cabeza de Archie, que no dejaba de dedicarle palabras cariñosas a ese bebé fruto de su amor, y un milagro para ambos, su sueño estaba realizado, verse con una familia, su adorado esposo y le llegada de su hijo, o mas bien hija, que era el deseo de Archie, pero ella aun pensaba que le podia llegar a decepcionar si no era niña.

-Archie..., dime, si no llegase a ser niña lo amarias igual

-Annie de que estas hablando

-dimelo solamente..., si nuestro bebé fuese varon lo amarias igual, digo..., se te metio la idea de que es una niña y la verdad temo que nos abandones si no es asi como quieres

-a que se debe esto? Claro que lo amare, y jamas, jamas los abandonaria mi amor eso seria una locura, y seria algo que Candy no me perdonaria si estuviese aqui

-aarrgg! Asi que es por eso no..

-de que hablas?

-es por Candy, desde que nos conocimos te acercaste a mi solo por ser su amiga

-no, no mi amor escuchame las cosas no son como piensas

-y que es lo que estoy pensando segun tu? Que estoy celosa? Pues si! Me estoy muriendo de los celos y no entiendo como celo a la que fue mi mejor amiga, gracias a ella te conoci y me enamore, pero tu no sentias lo mismo

-no te voy a mentir Annie..., llegue a amar a Candy como tu no tienes idea pero.. -tomo la mano de esta con amor y la beso -pero quien diria que esa persona a la que ella tanto protegia me iba a dar tanto sin pedir nada a cambio

-lo dices para contentarme no?

-pues no..., estoy hablandote de mis sentimientos, Annie yo te amo como nadie te ha amado, eres esa luz en mi vida, no se que hechizo me lanzaste -ella no pudo evitar reir de ese chiste, ese era el verdadero Archie, el bromista -pero tu me has vuelto loco, y te protegere a ti y a unestro hijo con cada fibra de mi ser

-en serio?

-claro mi amor, ahora solo quiero que entiendas que tu eres mi vida, y que envejecere a tu lado

-y criaremos a nuestra hija o hijo juntos, como debe de ser -ambos se abrazaron con fuerza y se besaron tiernamente -te amo Archie

-y yo a ti amor..., y.., y que estamos esperando acabemos de pintar el cuarto de Bells, para despues acabar con el de Bellancy

-pero el bebé nacera en mes y pico, ya al menos esta pintado y tapizado, solo falta que el señor Cornwell arme la cuna y el vestidor

-Annie!

-ah, ah, ah! Archie prometiste ayudarme con la habitacion del bebé

-no.., ahora estamos en la habitacion de Bella jah! -Archie le chisporroteo pintura azul en el rostro a Annie, era una batalla

-pecaste Archibald Cornwell Andley -Annie en ese momento decide atacar, pero con pintura blanca, era un juego sucio, se ensuciaron hasta los pies, pero despues de una tipica pelea de esposos nada como un rato de risas y armonia en ese pequeño pedazo de tiempo para los dos, pero al rato Annie se queja y apoya su mano en su vientre

-Annie? Mi amor que te pasa?

-yo..., Dios mio me he mareado horriblemente

-tranquila, mejor regresemos a la mansion este aroma les puede caer mal

-por favor.., solo.., solo ve a la cocina, Terry en alguno de sus estantes debe de tener tilo u oliva, preparame un te por favor

-segura?

-si..., lo recomendo el doctor para esto, ugh! No.., no me agrada sentirme asi

-esta..., esta bien, recuéstate

-esta bien, abre..., abre la ventana para que., entre aire

-bien, bien -Archie corre las palidas cortinas y abre la ventana, algo llama su atencion, un coche negro que desde temprano estaba en el lugar, un hombre miraba mucho hacia la ventana en la que se encontraba Archie, el coche arranca justo en ese momento, dejandole confundido. Penso lo peor, estaban espiandoles.

**Londres.**

-bien.., creo que esta excelente señor Grandchester -exclamo un doctor ingles que el casero logro contactar para que atendiese al actor

-seguro? Digo el caballero aqui llego empapado ayer

-el clima en la ciudad es transitorio, no es extraño que a este caballero lo haga agarrado un chubasco y caminado bajo este para llegar aqui, estara bien, solo trate de descansar y tomarse sus medicamentos

-tengo que viajar -respondio Terry, ese era un gran retraso para los dos

-pues tendra que esperar maximo hasta mañana para partir

-hasta mañana! -le levanto con sus orbes azules abiertas de par en par -no.., eehh! Deme un analgésico, un antibiótico lo..., lo que sea pero debo viajar con mi hija ahora!

-las cosas no son asi de faciles señor Grandchester -replico el galeno -si usted no se cuida un simple resfriado podria complicarse, y creo que ni a usted ni a nadie le agradaria eso, no es asi?

Terry no tuvo mas opcion que resignarse, a esperar hasta el dia siguiente para partir de esa ciudad, y esperaba no regresar nunca jamas

-donde..., donde esta mi hija?

-con mi esposa, ya ha comido, usted tiene una hija muy buena, se preocupa mucho por usted

-lo saco de su madre -susurro a media voz, casero asintio y miro al doctor

-bien me retiro, cuidese mucho señor...

-Grandchester, Terrence Grandchester

El galeno no parecio sorprenderse por el apellido, pero no hizo comentario alguno al ver a un aristócrata hospedado en una posada. El posadero y el doctor salieron del cuarto y bajaron las escaleras. Pero Terry espero para salir y buscar a la menor. No podia evitar estornudar en varias ocasiones, pero aquella escena le parecio enternecedora

-..-aqui esta señora Halliwell -la chica estaba ayudando a la mujer, es que acaso Candy habia reencarnado en esa niña? Era lo que se preguntaba Terry a cada momento, creyo que ella se pareceria mas a el, por la forma en que se habia criado junto a el, pero tambien se parece a ella, esa bondad y pureza que le perteneció a Candy

-muchas gracias niña, deberia pagarle a todo aquel que acceda ir a recojer las mesas por mi

-nah! No es necesario, lo importante es la intension, ahora si, debo ir a ver como sigue mi padre, pero no tendria problemas si me deja tomar un caramelo del bol?

-dos si quieres -Bella tomo un par de caramelos y se fue a ver a Terry, para su sorpresa el estaba levantado, observandola discretamente

-que haces? Deberias estar recostado

-estoy bien, pero tu te ves terrible

-es que no dormi nada anoche

-pues deberias ir a descansar un poco, ya no partiremos a Escocia hoy

-hoy? Crei que nos quedariamos la semana completa como hemos estado haciendo desde que salimos de casa

-esta vez no Bella.., aqui hay cosas ciertamente incomodas, y ademas..., creo que ya pronto se nos acabara el viaje, falta el destino principal, que es Escocia, alli fue donde le declare mi amor

-ah! No quisiera que acabase...

-pues yo tampoco, me parece lo mas divertido andar de un lado a otro con un par de maletas y de la mano de la persona que mas amas, pero..., ya habra que regresar a la realidad

-y la realidad quiere decir teatro, escuela, casa y nosotros dos solos, verdad

-pues si..., pero despues de esto todo ha de cambiar, ya que ambos estamos llevando una parte de Candy aqui -el puso su palida mano en el pecho de Bella -y eso nada te lo va a arrebatar..., ahora, usted vallase a dormir

-me acompañas?

-claro, ven -ambos caminaron hasta el cuarto para que ella descansara, Terry tambien tenia que hacerlo, su garganta le molestaba, el fingio estar bien delante de Bella, mientras ella se quitaba los zapatos, las calzas y recostarse en la cama, Terry la arropo con cariño

-estas cansada?

-mucho..., siento como si hubiese jugado con Cassie, el Archie y los gemelos todo el dia

-bueno..., mi pequeña doctora duerma todo el dia

-okey, trata de no meterte en problemas y tomate las medicinas, estan en el buro, con una taza de te caliente de limon y miel

Antes de que Terry se retirara ella le llamo

-Terry!

-dime?

-estaras bien?

-si, lo estare, descansa Bells

-esta bien..., te quiero

-yo te quiero mas

-no.., yo te quiero mas

-pero yo te quiero mucho, mucho mas mi angel

Para Terry ese momento fue algo sublime, ese amor que le tenia a la chica nada lo podia cambiar, aunque el pasado le persiguiese y tratara de arrebatarle los momentos mas hermosos junto a ella, las decisiones que tomamos son las que definen nuestro futuro. Y en ese momento alguien tomaria una decision, sin saber que definiría su verdad, y acabaria con una mentira.

Zack se encontraba en el viejo desvan de la mansion Grandchester buscando algo que pudiese evitar ese matrimonio al que iban a forzar cuando fuese mayor, no lo queria para nada. Su madre estaba hablando con Richard para convencerlo de detener esa decision que acabaria con el futuro de Zack

-basura..., basura..., basura -decia mientras esculcaba cada uno de los baules del sitio, habia era polvo y otras baratijas que el duque y los demas miembros de la familia desechaban, y todas paraban alli, pero asi como esas cosas iban para alla, los secretos tambien. Zack se dirigio a otro baul, era muy antiguo, pero tenia candado, maldijo a lo bajo, necesitaba abrirlo, que secretos ocultaba el misterioso baul? Queria saberlo.

Se levanto del suelo para buscar las llaves que le habian dado los sirvientes, las que abrian los baules y todo lo que estuviese en llave en ese lugar. Tras el baul habia algo cubierto con una sabana, por inercia retiro esta y para la sorpresa de sus orbes marrones, era el supuesto hermano fallecido de su padre, era algo que estaba acostumbrado a ver en el despacho de su abuelo, pero detallo mas a fondo el retrato y lo que descubrio fue sorprendente, los ojos azules, el cabello castaño y la sonrisa tan característica, una sonrisa que quedaba grabada en la mente de todo el que la veia

-..-pero si es..., el papá de Bella..

Ese descubrimiento apenas era la punta del iceberg en el mundo de los secretos que guardaban los Grandchester, y en esos giraban los americanos que habia conocido.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong> Hola! Feliz año, disculpen el retraso, me he mudado otra vez a la residencia, a seguir con la lucha! Pero lo prometido es deuda, un capi mas de esta linda historia, y una noticia nueva! Estoy adelantando un nuevo fic! El cual no lo publicare aun, paciencia, jejeje, nos estamos leyendo y saludos a todas mis colegas ^^<strong>


	29. Cartas del Otro Lado

**Capitulo 29**

**Cartas del otro lado**

* * *

><p>Zack aun estaba sorprendido, no era posible que fuese el mismo hombre, aunque sus facciones, todo indicaba que lo era, que significaba todo eso?<p>

-Vincent? -llamo el joven a uno de los sirvientes que lo acompañaba -hablame de este joven

-el joven Terrence?

-Terrence? Así se llamaba?

-bueno si..., ah lo recuerdo muy bien, era un joven muy rebelde, siempre estaba peleando con el duque y su señora, y ni hablar de Henry

-como murió?

-bueno..., a ciencia cierta no se nada de el después que el joven vino a pedirle ayuda a el duque para una amiga suya, creo que ambos estaban en serios problemas

-entonces no estas seguro que el este muerto?

-bueno..., no se si contarle esto

-contar que?

-disculpe..., pero seria indebido

-que?! Por Dios Vincent haz como si yo no fuese cualquiera de esta casa, dime que es eso tan serio que quieres decir

-bueno -el hombre se aclaro la garganta, listo para evocar su respuesta -ayer vinieron a visitar a su abuelo

-así?.., quien?

-bueno..., no puedo perjurarlo, pero para mi, era el mismísimo Terrence Grandchester

Entonces analizo un poco todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, esa insistencia de Richard para que se dirigiese a la Mansión Grandchester, acaso en eso estaba inmiscuido ese sujeto, no pudo evitar rascarse la cabeza ante tantas dudas.

-bueno..., aahh, podrías ayudarme a abrir este baúl? Por favor -el hombre asiente, se agacha para introducir una llave en el pesado candado, este hace un "clack". El hombre se levanta y deja el candado en una vieja mesa

-desea algo mas?

-solo que no le menciones a nadie lo que estoy haciendo, ni digas nada de lo que me haz dicho o escuchado

-bien -este hace una leve reverencia y sale del lugar, dejando al chico con lo que a su parecer puede ser un paso a la libertad..., o un tormento ajeno. Se agacho y empezó a urgar en ese baúl. Era extraño, había puros libros de literatura inglesa, panfletos teatrales, -la persona dueña de estos amaba el teatro -pensó a sus adentros, observo también unas ropas, parecían muy finas, tomo una camisa y se la coloco en su torso, parecía un poco grande para el, coloco la camisa a un lado y siguió esculcando, hasta que sus ojos marrones son atraídos a un manojo de cartas atados bruscamente entre un pedazo de pabilo, estaban amarillentos pero aun se podía leer el remitente

Era definitivamente para el duque, y en la parte posterior del sobre estaba el remitente, otra tremenda sorpresa

**Terrence Greum Grandchester**

**Broadway -Nueva York, Nueva York**

El chico alzo la mirada extrañado, entonces era posible que aquel hombre estuviese vivo, esas cartas eran prueba de ello, pero noto también las fechas de estas, la ultima fue en febrero de 1920, saco cuentas y eso fue hace mas de 14 años, que hacia esa carta allí? Noto que ninguna estaba abierta, pretendía leer esa y las demás, pero el sirviente apareció de repente

-..-joven Zackary, tu madre quiere que atiendas su llamado

-esta bien, ya voy -el chico tomo el paquete de sobres y un libro que llamo su atención, lo había leído en sus ratos de aburrimiento en San Pablo, y le encantaba, "Romeo y Julieta". Pero estaba seguro que esas cartas que eran de ese joven al que hasta ese momento el creyó muerto eran su llave hacia la libertad, pero seria mas que eso.

Terry trataba de contener el odio y la impotencia que en ese momento sentía, había ahogado sus penas en el alcohol el día anterior, se arrepentía de ello, pero no de los sentimientos que tenia hacia su padre, para el, no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo ese hombre orgulloso y frió de siempre, pero aun no se explicaba lo de la carta, en donde estaba la bendita carta? Junto con el resto que había enviado?. Tenia a Dios como testigo, esa existía, pero no iba a retroceder el tiempo atrás para saber si esta llego a su destino o no, debía continuar con su camino, la parada principal. Escocia, estaba a tan solo dos días en tren, miro su reloj y debía tomarse los medicamentos que el galeno le había indicado, el ya se sentía bastante mejor por lo menos, eso era bueno. Bella le había dejado un tarro con miel que le había quitado a la posadera, junto a este el sobre de te con la tetera, aun estaba caliente, pero estaba ya bastante humeante el agua, Terry se sentó para prepararse una taza y así beberla con calma, algo que en verdad necesitaba. Se asomo por la ventana y el cielo de la tarde estaba despejado, no estaban las nubes grises, en cambio un delicioso y cálido azul vestía el cielo londinense, la vieja y hermosa Londres de su juventud, tenia buenos recuerdos de esa ciudad, y no podía negarlo, en especial esa posada, no le había dicho nada a Bella, pero justo en ese mismo lugar el dio a conocer sus dotes de actuación frente a Candy, fue uno de los días mas dichosos de su vida

-..-corre mamá! -el actor se giro y fijo su mirada azul en Bella, se revolvía entre las sabanas, ella no era precisamente una dama a la hora de dormir, eso lo saco de su madre, como siempre ella hablaba dormida, al parecer era muy divertido y hermoso, ya reía y a su vez mencionaba a la rubia, el hubiese querido saber que soñaba para provocarle risas -tramposo.. Terry

El también estaba en esos sueños, los tres, como una verdadera familia, ese sueño que a el le parecía muy lejano, y posiblemente en esta vida jamas se cumpliría, nunca. Camino hasta la cama donde dormía desde hacia un par de horas, deslizo su mano hasta la maraña de bucles oscuros, estos estaban enredados, los acaricio dulcemente, ella parecía un ángel, uno que velaba sus sueños a dos cuartos de el, a veces Terry deseaba tener las mismas fuerzas que ella, y la misma coraza que ella usa para ocultar sus penas, y para no llorar en los momentos difíciles

-Isabella, Isabella..., que voy a hacer contigo pecosita..., que voy a hacer contigo -mascullo mientras se sentaba al pie de la cama y seguía acariciándole el cabello, en susurro empezó a recitar dulces poemas, poemas que recitaba para arrullarla y para que se durmiera. Por inercia ella empezó a abrir sus ojos, se encontró con la melancólica mirada de Terry, le dedico una sonrisa

-hola

-hola..., como te sientes?

-como nuevo y tu? Dormiste bastante?

-sip -mascullo mientras fruncía su nariz y se estiraba, haciendo que sus articulaciones sonaran -que hora es?

-te puedo decir que dormiste como un monstruo -ella agarro la muñeca de Terry para mirar su reloj, bufo al ver que había dormido toda la mañana, y, mmmm, un par de horas de la tarde

-tu eres quien debía estar levantándose a esta hora, tu eres el enfermo

-pero mirame Bells! Estoy mas sano que un toro -exclamo Terry poniéndose de pie y dándose una vuelta,

-seguro Terry, ya lo veo -dijo esta con sarcasmo, se incorporo y se sentó frente a el con una sonrisa irónica -y que toca ahora?

-mmmm, bueno, es nuestro ultimo día en Londres, y quiero enseñarte algo

-en serio? Whoa que otra sorpresa me tiene tu y mamá?

-es grande, acaba de despertarte, saldremos y después te daré la sorpresa

-fantástico, entonces vayámonos, ya la quiero ver

-solo espero que te guste, y mucho! -con una sonrisa marco una nueva idea loca en su cabeza, tanto Bella y el sonrieron. Esa noche seria inolvidable para los dos.

**Chicago.**

Ya la pareja se encontraba en casa descansando después de haber pasado el susto de sus vidas, Albert tendría que pasar unas seis semanas con el brazo en un cabestrillo, pero ahora debía resolver un gran problema. Después del accidente el junto con George y Archie mandaron a hacer una investigación acerca de eso, ya que a ninguno le pareció que fue un simple accidente.

-..-y que es lo que han dicho? -le pregunto el rubio a George

-bueno..., Albert aun no se han obtenido respuestas, pero a decir verdad también me preocupa algo

-que es?

-Archie me ha llamado, el y Annie estaban en la casa de Terry, por lo de la decoración y según el había un coche estacionado desde temprano allí

-y que crees que puede ser?

-no lo se -respondió George caminando de un lado a otro -pero si quieres mi teoría..., puede tratarse de una venganza

-venganza? No lo entiendo

-es tan fácil Albert..., y no te hagas el que no sabes conmigo, sabes perfectamente que los Andley tienen enemigos silenciosos

-entonces..., por Dios! Archie y Annie ellos...

-es solo una suposición! -le respondió George al rubio, quien se había exaltado -ahora habrá que esperar los resultados de las averiguaciones, mientras tanto están buscando algunas pistas en la que fue tu chatarra

-no le digas así George! -dijo Albert ofendido -mandare a reparar el coche y te juro que lo haré volar

-Whoa! Pues sera mejor que sea después de la fiesta de la señorita Grandchester

-pues la fiesta de ella esta siendo acabada de planear por Eleonore, pero ahora.., ahora tenemos que hacer algo radical con todo lo ocurrido, por favor quiero guardaespaldas armados hasta los dientes! Los quiero en Lakewood, en Nueva York, en el bufete, en la empresa, nadie entra ni sale sin identificarse

-no crees que estas exagerando

-exagerando? Tu crees que lo que nos paso a Karen y a mi fue un juego? No lo creo -hizo una pausa, acaricio su cabestrillo con cuidado y miro a George -Neil ha ido a Sunville

-para que?

-entre la lista de mis sospechosos esta Eliza, y es quien la encabeza, tu estabas el día en que ella nos amenazo a todos, Karen y Patty tienen razón, ella seria capaz de todo por dinero

-y crees que va a soltar la lengua y declarar que fue ella?

-si Eliza no lo hace.., al menos se que Sarah lo hará.., debe de haber algo de buena intensión detrás de esa dura coraza.

Pero que otra cosa podía pensar Albert en ese instante? Quería proteger a su familia, se lo había prometido a la tía abuela Elroy, a Candy, ese era su único objetivo en ese momento, y era su deber como patriarca de la familia Andley, velar por el bienestar de la familia, y mas ahora, que estaba con Karen, ella también era su prioridad.

-..Patty? -Karen se había levantado de la cama, estaba somnolienta, la castaña vio a la actriz de pie y corrió hacia ella

-por Dios que haces despierta

-es que no quiero seguir postrada en una cama como si estuviese minusvalida

-pues sera mejor que regreses antes de que William te vea de pie

-eso no importa, ademas necesito hablar con alguien

-esta bien.., aquí estoy yo, para eso eres mi amiga no es cierto? -la pelirroja asintió con cariño -quieres te?

-si por favor -exclamo con voz ronca. Ambas mujeres caminaron a la cocina, en donde Dorothy y Cassie les atendieron con cariño, como siempre lo habían hecho

-que tal tu brazo colega? -pregunto Karen a su compañera pelirroja

-bueno.., el doctor Lenard me quitara el yeso en una semana o dos, ahora el señor Albert es quien lo tiene, como estas tu?

-bien.., pero creo que esto de la atención por parte de muchos no me molestara

-mas atención de la que tienes Karen? -dijo Patty con ironía

-jajaja, Dios, que locura no?

-pues si una gran locura -se acerco Dorothy y coloco el agua del te a hervir -el señor William a ordenado cuidar de usted como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, usted lo debe de tener muy enamorado señorita Claise

-Karen no me digas que tu... -Cassie miro a la actriz con sorpresa, sonrió y asintió, sus mejillas se sonrojaron completamente -genial, usted sera entonces la señora Andley

-Cassandra! Eso no se dice -reprendió Dorothy a su hija

-no importa Dot! Ademas es verdad, estoy loca por William Andley, lo hubiesen visto, la forma en que me protegió, jamas se despego de mi, ese es un hombre maravilloso -su sonrisa tenia un brillo que iluminaba todo a su alrededor

-bien, las dejaremos solas un rato, ya regresamos

-esta bien Dorothy -escupió Patty estirando sus brazos a través del mesón de la cocina, la mujer accedió y salio del lugar con su hija, dejando a Patty y a la actriz a solas.

-oye Patty.., y Neil? No lo he visto desde que llegue

-aahh.., bueno el ha ido a ver a su madre, el quiere saber si Eliza acaso ha tenido que ver con lo que paso, o por lo menos descartarla de la lista de sospechosos

-a veces me pregunto como es que el alguna vez llego a ser como ella? Digo no se parece en nada a como me lo han descrito

-el..., el solo necesitaba ser comprendido, y necesitaba amor, eso que toda persona necesita

-como mi amigo Terry.. -susurro Karen con voz seria

-como el..., Karen el me preocupa, digo no es malo que el viva con el recuerdo de Candy pero la soledad le esta afectando

-Terry necesita enamorarse de nuevo..., pero que podemos hacer con el? Si yo fuera el estaría igual

-que estas pensando

-en nada.., respetare la decisión de Terry, pero cuando la situación empeore tomare medidas drásticas, lo juro

-en el amor no hay que intervenir

-eso lo se pero si es por mi amigo te juro que agarrare a cupido de las alas solo para que el sea feliz.., eso tengo por seguro

**Londres**

Por enésima vez Zack se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo esas cartas que encontró en el baúl, cada vez mas se sorprendía al saber que ese muchacho, Terrence estaba vivo, y que todo lo que su abuela, su padre y su tía le contaban era mentira, no lo podía creer

-Terrence esta vivo.., y.., vive en América esto es fantástico! -Exclamo con un tono alegre, desde hacia dias que no reia de esa forma, esas cartas que venian del otro lado del mundo eran lo mas emocionante para el, tenia un tio, y era actor, mucho mejor para el, maravilloso.

Toda clase de hermosos secretos, palabras llenas de rimas y talento que ese chico había escrito a su padre, pero por alguna extraña razón estaban sin abrir, olvidadas en un viejo baúl, porque?

-Candice White Andley... -susurro, había una carta abierta de esa chica, junto una fotografiá de ella -es preciosa pero..., oh Dios mio es Bella! Es igualita

Otra sorpresa mas para ese chico, que la foto encontrada entre las cosas de ese chico, la de esa tal Candice sea igual a Bella, en varios sentidos, rápidamente corrió a buscar a su madre solo para preguntarle acerca de esa chica, de Candice.

-..-Candice White Andley.., ese apellido lo recuerdo, son escoceses

-o sea que viven en Escocia

-pues si, pero viven en América, su patriarca es William Andley, son una de las familias mas poderosas que hay

-y quien es esa chica Candice?

-ella es..., es la hija adoptiva de la familia, no he oído mas de ella desde hace años

-por Dios es que..., mamá conocí a una chica y veo la foto de esta mujer y son idénticas, crees que tengan algo que ver?

-no lo se, tal vez son parientes

-parientes?

-si..., quizás primas, hermanas, madre e hija, hay varias posibilidades

-pero mi amiga Bella es huérfana de madre, como es posible que tengan que ver

-de donde has sacado todas esas cosas?

-conseguí esto en un baúl en el ático.. -coloco todas las cartas y el libro encima de la mesa de te de su madre, esta tomo una entre sus manos con curiosidad -whoa Zack! Esto es un tesoro

-y lo que dicen..., prácticamente desmienten lo que papá, la abuela y todos decían acerca de Terrence, el esta vivo! Y estoy seguro que trato de comunicarse con el abuelo

-hasta que no leamos estas cartas no lo sabremos

-bueno he leído algunas y el.., le dice al abuelo que es feliz, es actor en Nueva York y que esta casado!

-en serio? No dice con quien?

-espera un momento..., aaamm, no se donde esta y aquí! -dijo desdoblando la carta -esta casado con..., Candice White Andley?

-con una Andley?..., esto es.., Zack sabes lo que significa?

-no!..

-vive con una heredera, ellos podrían llegar a ser los próximos duques de Grandchester si se lo proponen

-pero aquí dice que son felices! Mamá lo que yo daría por tener la mitad d la felicidad de ellos sin estos lujos, alejados de la mirada de la sociedad londinense

-tranquilizate hijo!..., de alguna u otra manera te sacare de este lugar, no dejare que destruyan tu futuro -la mujer tomo el único sobre que estaba sin abrir, la que tenia como fecha "Febrero de 1920", deslizo sus dedos por la pestaña del fino papel y lo abrió, sacando la carta que contenía un secreto que estallaría en ese momento

-que dice? -quiere saber Zack, quien se acomodo para escuchar lo que iba a leer su madre, sin darse cuenta Richard se acercaba a ellos, pero paro al escuchar lo que los labios de su nuera leían

_Querido padre.._

_Hace mucho tiempo que no te escribo, es probable que te extrañe el recibir esta carta, pero esta alegría que mi corazón siente es algo que no puedo callar, es algo sublime, espectacular, algo que jamas creí que iba a sentir, desde mi matrimonio con mi querida Candy ya hace mas de un par de meses he sido el hombre mas feliz de toda la vida, a su lado siento que nada me falta._

_Hasta este momento creí que la vida me había dado todo lo que contigo me hizo falta, vivo los días como si fuesen el ultimo en mi vida, el teatro es mi pasión, mi madre todos los días parece rejuvenecerse, la vieras..., vieras a la hermosa mujer que dejaste ir por culpa del honor, la mejor actriz de toda América, me siento orgullosos de ser su hijo, el hijo de Eleonore Backer, porque ella si es mi madre, no lo era esa mujer. Pero no quiero escribir acerca de ese tema, sino de algo mejor, es de Candice, mi Candy!_

_Esto es extraño de explicar, pero por Dios ya entiendo esa felicidad que sienten muchas parejas en este momento, jamas me sentí tan dichoso, Richard..., voy a ser papá! Mi querida pecosa y yo vamos a tener un hijo, estoy tan feliz. Deseo que sepas esta noticia, vas a ser abuelo, de un hermoso bebé, fruto del amor de Candy y mio, esto es algo que quiero compartir con todos y quiero que tu formes parte de esta felicidad, claro..., si tu quieres, estoy dispuesto a perdonar todo lo malo, a empezar desde cero, ya que este bebé me ha dado una razón para perdonar, es una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo amanecer, Candy y yo esperamos tu respuesta con los brazos abiertos, quiero que mi hijo conozca a su abuelo, frente a frente._

_Atentamente:_

_Terry Grandchester_

Madre e hijo se vieron con gran sorpresa, eso era increíble

-entonces..., por Dios, ese Terry no solo esta vivo, sino que..., tiene un hijo!

-pero.., porque Richard jamas leyó estas cartas? Sabe que este Terrence tiene un hijo? Un posible sucesor al ducado

-no lo sabia! -esta vez se dio a ver a estos dos, estaba pálido y sorprendido, Terry tenia razón, si había escrito, todo este tiempo su hijo le gritaba a través de letras -tengo un nieto ademas de Zack?!..

-Ri.., Richard, eso parece, pero.. -la mujer se puso de pie y miro al duque -como es que jamas leyó estas cartas

-yo jamas supe de ellas -le arrebato la carta a la mujer, estaba temblando y una lagrima cayo de sus ojos marrones -donde encontraron estas cartas? Por Dios esto es.., esto es lo mas grande que me ha pasado en mi vida..

-estaban ocultas en el ático.., yo creí que tu no querías leerlas

-oh Zack -aferro al chico a su pecho y lo abrazo -Terry es mi hijo mayor, mi hijo, fruto de mi verdadero amor hacia una actriz americana, todo este tiempo pensé que el no quería hablarme después del daño que le hice al alejarlo de su madre.., por Dios mi hijo es padre, es padre y no estuve allí para el y..., por Dios Candice.., pobre chica

-Richard su hijo estaba casado con..., con esa chica, que pasa?

-Beatrice..., mi hijo perdió a su esposa, eso quiere decir que ha pasado estos últimos años solo y con..., con pequeño a su cargo, como es que fui tan ciego!

-entonces el hombre que estaba aquí ayer era...

-era el, era mi hijo por Dios! -se dejo caer en una silla abatido, la mujer se sorprendió al darse cuenta de los secretos desvelados con esas cartas

-espera abuelo.., primero hay que saber quien metió esas cartas allí, es como si no quisieran que supieras de Terrence

-Terry..., así le decía, Terry.., Terry Grandchester

La mente del chico analizo un poco las cosas, ese nombre, "Terry", la foto de esa chica, Candice y el gran parecido físico que tenia con su amiga Bella, era algo que tenia una fuerte similitud, rápidamente busco la fotografiá entre los montones de papel y comparo la pintura del ático y la de esa chica, y como si todo diese un giro especial una imagen se formo. Pero no podía creerlo, seria imposible que esa niña y el tuviesen una relación

-Richard.., creo saber quien metió todo esto en el ático..., Margaret -respondió Beatrice con voz firme, ella seria la única persona en esa casa que sabia de esas cartas, y mas por su resentimiento hacia Terry no quería que nadie supiese de el. Richard dio una mueca de desagrado y gran rabia.

-maldición.., -escupió con molestia, se revolvió el cabello con su mano y volvió a mirar a su nuera y a su nieto -Terry esta en la ciudad, necesito verlo, decirle que siento esto y que jamas quise lastimarlo

-abuelo debemos buscarlo

-pero donde?! -dijo a casi un grito. Estaba muy furioso en indignado en ese momento, le habían robado la oportunidad de reconciliarse con su hijo, de lograr tener esa relación tan especial que tanto quiso y conocer a ese nieto suyo, sangre de su sangre, como es que se le habia negado tal derecho. No perdonaría esa canallada que le habian hecho.

Mientras tanto a varios kilometros de ellos Terry estaba tratando de cerrar esa nueva herida en el corazon, una que esta vez no iba a perdonar, pero su angel de la guarda estaba alli para consolarlo y darle un poco de alegria, se habia ido a navegar con Bella al tamesis, era algo que le debia en parte, se sentia de maravilla junto a ella.

-..-esto es divertido!

-si..., hacia muchos años que no hacia esto, la ultima vez me cai al lago

-ah.., si no estuvieses aun resfriado te juro que te lanzaria al agua

-no te atreverias verdad?

-tu que crees? -dijo con una sonrisa ironica

-me das miedo enana..., pero tu deberias temerme -este solto los remos y empezo a mover el bote de un lado a otro, ambos gritaron pero Bella parecia que gritaba de horror, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, pero no pudo evitar reirse

-ya..., ya para!.., ya para Terry! Jajajajaja -dijo entre risas divertidas -si haces que nos caigamos al agual nos mojaremos mucho y tendremos que irnos mojados a la posada y te pondras peor

-ya te dije que estoy bien!.. -refunfuño con falsa molestia -ahora llego la hora de planear, mañana nos vamos a Escocia

-siiii! Escocia! -grito de alegria, la primera vez en su vida que iria al lugar de donde provenian los Andley y en donde su padre declaro sus sentimientos a Candy, una fabulosa idea

-pero hay otro lugar al que debemos ir

-es la sorpresa pendiente verdad?

-no, pero por eso te traje hasta aqui, para distraerte y para que la sorpresa estuviese lista como a eso de las..., siete? Si es la hora correcta

-que locura me van a mostrar esta vez?

-te la enseñare pero despues que vengamos del zoológico

-hay un..., el Blue River no es asi?! -sus ojos verdes brillaron de emocion

-asi es, ahora bajemonos de esta cosa y corramos -el tomo los remos y se dirigio a la orilla del rio a entregar el bote, el castaño recordo facilmente en donde estaba el zoológico, otro sitio que no habia cambiado nada, pero seguia siendo especial para ellos dos

-..-mira un pavo real -exclamo Bella sorprendida -mira como deja ver sus hermosas plumas azules con arrogancia, se parece a ti

-a mii?! Jah tu y Candy son las dos unicas personas que se han atrevido a compararme con el pavo real

-pero a poco no es cierto?

-mmm, es posible, pero por conozco a uno que se parece a ustedes dos

-a no..., ya lei eso en el diario de mamá! No me parezco a un mono!

-claro que si! Eres pecosa y te la pasas en los arboles

-eres hombre muerto! -ella se le avento por la espalda con su manzana acaramelada, lo iba a atacar a lo dulce

-cuidado con el pelo Bella.., cuidadito

-aaahhh esa es tu graan debilidad! Ya lo sabia! Retira lo dicho

-jamas, eres familia de los monos! -reto Terry quien logro zafarse de ella, no paraba de reirse de el

-vamos a ver a los monos para ver si es cierto -afinco la chica con falsa molestia

-es por aqui! -el tiro del brazo de la chica y entre risas divertidas la llevo a la jaula en donde estaban los monos, los animales estaban curiosos al ver a los dos extraños que les daban risotadas, Bella se agacho para ver mejor a los animales, uno de ellos le toco la nariz y ella se paro gritando de la sorpresa -lo ves? Te dije que eran parientes!

-aarrgghh eres un a-r-r-o-g-a-n-t-e!

-oh vamos Bells, no me digas que estas molesta?

-no, pero me calmare cuando me digas que es la sorpresa que me tienes?

-aqui o en America

-un momento..., son dos?

-sip, pero la otra es por parte de Albert asi que de mi boca no saldra ni una palabra

-te torturare entonces!

-nop.., no lo haras, asi que señorita olvidelo

-consiguete un bosque y ahogate

-auch!eso dolio señorita -dijo Terry con falsa molestia

-anda en serio..., que clase de complot maquiavelico esta planeando Albert esta vez?

-no te dire nada pero te dare una pista..., Eleonore esta metida en esto

-la abuela no? Mmmmm, esta dificil. Bah! Me rindo

-buena decision, ven, por aqui tienen comida para alimentar a los elefantes, tal vez eso te alegre el dia

-elefantes? Porque no lo dijiste antes

-vamos a verlos pues -esta vez se dirigieron a la jaula de los elefantes, eran animales fabulososo, Terry metio su mano dentro de la jaula con unos cuantos manies para que estos los tomaran, le hicieron cosquillas cuando uno de ellos coloco su trompa buscando mas, Bella se subio a la baranda y en sus manos tambien tenia mani, los paquidermos se acercaron a ella para buscar ansiosos mani, uno de ellos resoplo su trompa y la brisa le alboroto el cabello, en ese momento no le importo las condiciones de su cabello, estaba pasando un momento muy divertido con Terry, quien parecia un niño imitando las muecas y los sonidos de los animales. La mejor tarde de sus vidas, pero la noche estaba a punto de caer, y era hora de la sorpresa.

-..-ya puedo verla? -pregunto la chica con ojos cerrados, Terry trataba de callar las risas que tenia pero no podia

-ya casi mi angel, estamos llegando y..., abrelos

Aunque para Terry era una sorpresa a ella no le cayo en gracia, se cruzo de brazos y enarco una oscura ceja

-Terrence Greum Grandchester..., es la posada, acaso te hice molestar?

-pues le dire madame que no es solo la posada, no has leido una parte acerca de una presentacion de teatro aqui en Londres?

-bueno si..., Candy hablaba acerca de que tu la llevaste a enseñarle tus habilidades de actuacion en una..., posada! Entonces esta... -estaba palida, miro el viejo lugar y no podia creerlo

-asi es.., en este lugar le enseñe lo que podia hacer, nos encontramos a Albert en varias ocasiones aqui, le gustaba mucho y era por las presentaciones, y justamente hable con los posaderos y hare una presentación especial hoy

-en serio!?

-asi es, y usted es la invitada de honor, mesa para dos en primera fila!

-whoaaa! Es genial -empezo a brincar como loca, Terry tomo su mano y la adentro al lugar, todo estaba reorganizado, y la vieja tarima estaba iluminada y con una escenografia digna, todos los que estaban quedandose en esa misma posada estaban sentados en las mesas y cuchicheaban acerca de la presentacion de esa noche, la posadera los esperaba a los dos con su marido quien tenia una gran sonrisa

-gracias por el favor señor Halliwell!

-por favor Terrence, no hay porque, aunque te dire que me costo bastante reconocerte, no recordaba para nada que tu eras ese niño que venia a hacer teatro aqui

-eso no importa, es hora de la actuacion! -dijo con tono alegre

-señorita Grandchester por aqui por favor -guio la señora Halliwell a la menor a una de las mesas que estaban delante de la tarima, ella se sento de forma elegante en la mesa en la que habia una vela de color blanco y una rosa blanca adornando el plato de esta, definitivamente su padre era un loquito que amaba con locura.

El telon se abre, para sorpresa de la chica, la obra a representar era "el Rey Lear" y analizando lo que habia leido en el diario de Candy esa fue la primera presentacion de Terry, sus ojos verdes brillaron de emocion al ver a ese hombre desenvolverse con pasion, ni siquiera habia ensayado, cada linea, cada movimiento era tan original, tan propio de el, de Terry Grandchester, uno de los mejores actores de todos los tiempos. Bella no pudo evitar llorar y dedicarle aplausos apenas acabo la presentacion, todos los presentes le dedicaron ovaciones al castaño, quien con el elenco hicieron una reverencia, Bella tomo la rosa que estaba con ella y se la lanzo a Terry, quien la tomo agilmente entre sus dedos, se la llevo a la nariz y aspiro el dulce aroma, los aplausos seguian escuchandose en la posada, una noche de verdad inolvidable.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste, en el proximo capi llega lo mas esperado, Escocia! pronto hare que quieran matarme otra vez muajajajaja, nos estamos leyendo :-D <strong>


	30. Sellando Heridas

**Capitulo 30**

**Sellando Heridas**

* * *

><p>El duque aun no lo podía creer, tenia un nieto, tal vez era el primero, no lo sabia, sentía tanta dicha y felicidad, su hijo, su rebelde se había transformado en un hombre, capaz de soportar los golpes de la vida, pero el enterarse de la muerte de la esposa de este fue duro, imaginarse a su hijo solo, abatido y con un niño, un niño inocente que crecería sin las caricias y el amor de una madre, pero como ha sido todo eso posible? No sabia de su hijo desde que el se fue a los diecisiete años y justo ahora recibe todas estas noticias de golpe por parte de su nieto, que tratando de buscar algo que le diera la libertad encontró algo que liberaría un alma que gritaba desde el otro lado del océano<p>

-..-Perdoname Terry -dio un sollozo amargo mientras bebía un trago de Whisky -lo siento mucho hijo de verdad..., no quise lastimarte, hubiese deseado haberte hecho caso cuando me pediste ayuda para esa chica, para verte triunfar en lo que mas amas, para estar contigo el día de tu boda, para..., para abrazarte ese día que perdiste a tu esposa, perdoname hijo!

Era todo demasiado fuerte para el, no soportaba tanto daño, y ese día liberaría a otros de sus amarguras

-duque estamos listos! -afirmo Beatrice, el hizo algo que esa mujer agradecería para toda su vida -esta seguro de esto?

-Beatrice pequeña -el duque dejo su vaso en la cómoda y se dirigió a la mujer, colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella -nosotros te ocasionamos un terrible mal al obligarte a casar con Henry, debo admitir que..., que no fue una buena decisión, te hicimos sufrir

-así es Richard, lo hicieron pero hay algo que me hizo muy feliz estando con ustedes -su mirada se turbo y una suave sonrisa se formo en sus labios -Zack, el es mi felicidad

-por favor cuida mucho de mi nieto, y no te preocupes, evitare a toda costa que Henry quiera quitártelo, tienes mi apoyo querida -ella lo abrazo tiernamente, esa sensación le recordó a Richard lo que es querer, le recordó a su verdadero amor, a Eleonore, se despego y vio una lagrima de felicidad en los ojos marrones de su nuera

-gracias por todo..., Zack!, Zack hijo es hora!

-voy mamá! -el chico se estaba colocando el saco mientras bajaba las escaleras con una maleta, al llegar miro a su abuelo -abuelo si tu quieres puedo quedarme para ayudarte a buscar a Terrence

-descuida hijo, ademas esto es algo entre nosotros dos, hay muchas heridas que sanar, ahora vallanse los dos, esta es mi forma de enmendar el daño hecho, tengan dinero suficiente para el resto del camino

-gracias por todo, pero antes quiero dejarte esto -el chico le entrego una vieja libreta de color negro al mayor y le dedico una sonrisa -la risa es la mejor medicina que puede haber

-lo tendré en cuenta, ahora vallanse los dos -ordeno este, Beatrice se coloco una capa con capucha color negro y tomando la mano de su hijo salieron de ese enorme castillo, que para ellos dos era como una cárcel que les torturaba diariamente y les quemaba el alma. Richard vio al pequeño castaño irse, parecía feliz, sintió la aspereza de la libreta, la abrió con cuidado y había una nota, decía;

_Gracias por liberarnos a mamá y a mi_

_Dile a Terry que me siento feliz de que sea mi tío y que mi sueño_

_Es ir a América y brillar en las tablas como el, quiero conocer a mi primo_

_Zack_

Un brillo de esperanza e inocencia había en esas cortas lineas escritas por el muchacho, el tenia esa misma vitalidad que Terry, y al igual que el no se dejaría vencer por la adversidad para hacer cumplir sus sueños realidad. Tal vez la vida quería enseñarle por medio de ese chiquillo de 13 años que jamas es tarde para enmendar un error.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, en aquella humilde posada todo se había convertido en fiesta, había ese calor de hogar tan peculiar, los Grandchester se sintieron en casa, después que Terry y el pequeño elenco hicieron su presentación uno de las personas que estaba hospedada se paro a tocar una melodía, era violinista y sus melodías eran como jugar con el viento, a Terry le gusto mucho

-whoa esta noche es espectacular! Eres un inventador Grandchester

-yo? Para nada! Aunque los Halliwell me ayudaron un poco al reconocerme

-tan feo eras?

-feo yo? Para nada! Soy irresistible desde que tenia tu edad

-whoa de eso no tengo duda! -respondió ella en tono alegre -sabes vi algo extraño en ti cuando te subiste al escenario

-en serio?

-si! Era como un aura mágica, resplandecías como nunca

-orale, al menos se que el viajecito nos ha caído de maravilla a los dos, porque a decir verdad tu no estas tan pálida como antes

-en serio?

-en serio! Te veo como que mas rosadita, tus mejillas parecen nalgas de bebé

-Terryyy!

-pero igual te ves hermosa

-tu también estas muy guapo -dijo mientras su rostro se sonrojaba. Una dulce melodía empezó a sonar, Terry la reconoció en seguida, la melodía que tocaban aquella noche en el Festival de las Rosas, dio una sonrisita torcida y se levanto de su asiento, dando una reverencia

-madame, me concede esta pieza?

-oh! Oui Monsieur -ella cogió la mano de Terry, quien no tardo en tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerla girar

-vaya creo que te aprendiste unas nuevas frases! -adulo Terry el francés de esta

-la señora Halliwell habla francés, me enseño unas frases

-yo podría enseñarte

-sabes Francés? Porque jamas me lo dijiste?

-hasta ahora no era importante, mais il ya une première fois ma chère Isabella

-whoa! Y hablas japones también? -pregunto con una sonrisa divertida

-no te excedas! -dijo mientras danzaban al ritmo de un armonioso violín -pero te prometo que practicaremos francés y piano al estar en casa

-creí que tu y mamá iban a tomar clases

-pero jamas dije que no sabia, en realidad soy intermedio, Albert es el experto y Annie es campeona

-extraño a la tía Annie!

-descuida ella esta bien..., tiene al elegante para que la proteja

-tu y tus apodos

-lo se amor! Soy incorregible -dijo este con una mueca -y ahora por que mejor no hablamos de mañana?

-de Escocia pss claro! Pero después de una segunda pieza

-tramposa!

-naaahh! Solo uso otras tácticas para retrasar el momento oportuno

-lo tendré en cuenta

Y así ambos bailaron y bailaron hasta que sintieron que sus cuerpos no podían mas, la ultima noche debía de ser especial, aunque igual iban a regresar para así poder ir a casa, a ese hogar que aun estaba vació. Aunque para ellos dos ya no seria así, tantos caminos recorridos, tantos placeres vividos y tantas hermosas experiencias serian el amortiguador de la soledad, y quizás valdría la pena todo. Su ultima parada estaba a solo un par de días, y todo debía de ser perfecto.

**Chicago**

Tuvo que pensarlo mas de dos veces para ir a Sunville, la ultima vez se reconcilio con su madre, pero gano el desprecio de su hermana, esta vez era diferente, iba para buscar respuestas, para saber si lo ocurrido a Albert y a Karen no fue mas que un simple accidente, Neil toco la puerta de la mansión Leagan con desespero, quería rápido respuestas para regresar a casa con Patty, la extrañaba, jamas pensó que amar a alguien lo transformaría, eso era bueno. Abren la puerta y en seguida el reconoce a la mucama

-buenas tardes señor Leagan!

-hola Silvia! Se encuentra mi madre?

-si señor Leagan, pase adelante -el camino tras la mucama, quien le invito a sentarse, pero esa era su casa, en donde había vivido toda su vida, pero ya no sentía que era un verdadero Hogar, tal vez eso se acabo desde la muerte de su padre y solo quedaban cuatro paredes solamente, eso y un acumulo de sentimientos, el logro liberar esas emociones y su madre logro dar a conocerse pero su hermana..., era un caso perdido. Mientras esperaba a su madre observo la larga escalera, cerro sus ojos y recordó los malos momentos que le hizo pasar a Candy, esa vez que ella llego y el y su hermana le lanzaron al gato, le cayo a Dorothy y ella rodó por las escaleras. Justo como a la pequeña Cassie, en defensa de su amiga

-como es que fui tan tonto? -se pregunto en silencio, los últimos meses desde aquella reunión para la repartición de bienes fueron un cambio drástico para el, primero conocer a esa castaña pecosa, fue algo sorprendente, ese carisma, su vitalidad y el saber que era la hija de la mujer que dio en el blanco para demostrarle que el no debía ser como su hermana, que el podía cambiar, ser merecedor de confianza, esa que Albert y Terry le brindaron, un trato noble y amistoso expresado por Annie, una amiga con quien hablar como lo es Karen, y lo mas importante, amor, lo que Patricia le ha demostrado de todas las formas, al fin sentía que hacer lo bueno valiese la pena.

-Neil hijo! Estas en casa -la señora Leagan vio con ojos llenos de felicidad a su hijo, camino presurosa hacia el y le abrazo con fuerza

-hola madre! -susurro esbozando una sonrisa

-oh Neil, no sabes cuanto te extrañado

-y yo a ti, tengo tanto que hablar contigo, pero mas que todo recalcarme en algo

-que es?

-madre..., hace dos días el tío William y su novia tuvieron un accidente

-oh Dios están bien?

-si, afortunadamente solo fueron algunas magulladuras y un susto grande, pero..., creemos que fue un atentado y quiero saber si.. -tomo la mano de Sarah con cariño -si tu sabes algo que pueda ayudarnos

-hijo.., no se de que...

-madre la principal sospechosa es Eliza, por favor.., llamala y que confiese si ella lo hizo

-no puedo hacerlo

-porque no?

-tu hermana huyo de casa! -exploto con rostro resignado

-que?! Porque no me dijiste?

-no creí que fuera importante, pensé que era una rabieta, fue después que ella fue a Lakewood a hablar con William, llego tan llena de odio y rabia que ni yo misma la reconocía, se encerró en su cuarto y al día siguiente se había ido, se llevo su ropa, dinero y...

-y? Que mas se llevo mamá? -exigió saber Neil con la quijada tensa

-el revolver de tu padre... -dijo con voz temblorosa. En ese momento el corazón de Neil se detuvo y la sangre se le enfrió, su hermana estaba llena de odio y armada, y estaba seguro de que cometería cualquier locura, sin pensarlo dos veces

-por Dios! -se coloco las manos en la cabeza y se le vinieron a la mente toda clase de pensamientos turbios -Bella!

-quien es Bella?!

-es ella, es Isabella la hija de Terrence! Ella, Archie y todos corremos peligro, sino detenemos a Eliza podría llegar a hacer algo de lo que se puede arrepentir el resto de su vida..., madre por favor ayudame

-pero Neil..

-que prefieres? Solo dime, prefieres a tu hija convertida en una asesina

-no!

-entonces dame una, una sola pista de en donde podría estar

-bueno..., ella podría estar en.., Nueva York

-oh no.., Annie y Archie

Este al darse cuenta del riesgo que corría el matrimonio Cornwell salio disparado de la mansión Leagan, su madre salio tras el con semblante sorprendido

-Neil!.., Neil hijo! -que haces? -suplico la señora Leagan, Neil se giro y exclamo

-tratar de hacer reaccionar a mi hermana... -en ese momento, imágenes de su infancia y adolescencia con Eliza flotaron en su mente, no podía creer que su amada hermana, de una bullyng adolescente pasara a ser una asesina con sed de venganza, debía buscarla y hacer algo al respecto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

**Londres**

Las puertas del enorme palacio se abren lentamente, era ya de madrugada, y la duquesa entro como si nada en compañía de su hijo, estos venían riéndose después de haber pasado todo el día en un casino, despilfarraban la fortuna Grandchester en vanidades y no les importaba la opinión de Richard

-les gane apostando a One Dixie en la carrera del sábado pasado -decía Henry en tono arrogante a su madre, que parecía muy orgullosa de ella

-es excelente, aunque a decir verdad perdí algunas cientos de libras esta noche con la condesa de Lenox, pero valió la pena, dentro de cuatro años, cuando Zackary tenga 17 contraerá nupcias con su hija

-Zack no se casara con nadie -Richard encendió la lampara del salón, estaba sentado firmemente, con ese porte ingles que lo representaba, en su mano izquierda tenia una copa de whisky y sus ojos expresaban gran ira.

-que es lo que estas diciendo padre? Por Dios creí que eso es lo que querías

-no metas a Dios en esto, y yo jamas quise que a mi nieto le cortaran las alas, justo como lo están haciendo...

-pero que te pasa padre?

-pasa que estoy harto de que me vean la cara de idiota, que se burlen de mi a mis espaldas

-no puedo con tu melodrama, saben que? iré a ver a Beatrice

-no la busques porque no esta! -respondió con firmeza

-no esta? Donde demonios esta esa mujer! Su lugar es aquí con mi hijo

-se ha ido de casa, la envié lejos, donde tu no podrás hacerle daño

-de que demonios estas hablando? -Henry se puso pálido al escuchar lo que su padre había dicho -Y Zackary..

-Zack se fue con ella, están mejor ellos dos juntos que aquí, con esta familia que solo ha criado monstruos

-que es lo que pretendes Richard? Intervino Margaret con su desagradable rostro deformado por la rabia -acabamos de hacer la mejor inversión de nuestras vidas y dejas que esa zorra se lleve a nuestro nieto?

-es su hijo Margaret! No voy a hacer con Beatrice lo mismo que le hicieron a Eleonore! Escucharon!

-así que es por la actriz no es así? Es una especie de venganza? Jajaja no me hagas reír Richard, ella ni se debe acordar de ti, solo mirate, estas viejo y acabado, hasta tu querido Terry te odia

-ustedes..., ustedes ocasionaron todo esto!

-bien padre podrías explicar de una vez a que viene todo esto y porque el bastardo tiene cabida aquí

-es tu hermano Henry! Así que respetalo

-una persona como el no merece si que lo mire por debajo del hombro

-pues deberías ir buscando maneras de respetarlo de ahora en adelante, el aun encabeza la linea de sucesión al ducado.., el y sus descendientes

-Richard.. -la duquesa se había puesto pálida al escuchar esta ultima palabra, el se acerco y la enfrento.

-dime Margaret -de su saco saco un par de cartas que había leído, donde la voz de su hijo lo llamaba a gritos -porque me ocultaron estas cartas? Porque me ocultaron durante años que Terry me había escrito? Que era lo que pretendían con esto maldita sea!

-padre..., creíamos que no querías saber nada de el

-exacto! Creían! -había estallado a gritar -llevo años pensando que le había ocurrido algo, pensando que me odiaba, que había muerto con la pandemia de gripe española pensé de todo! Pero no fue así..., años vitales junto a el me fueron arrebatados

-por favor, piensa que fue mejor así, el pobre hubiese acabado con años de tradición y buenas costumbres

-solo por ser uno de los actores mas famosos de América?.. Tan famoso como su madre? Como mi Eleonore! -recalco esta ultima, solo para hacer sentir a Margaret desdichada por no tener si un cabello de la hermosura y humanidad que tiene Eleonore -voy a recuperar a mi hijo a toda costa

-no lo vamos a permitir padre, yo estoy a punto de recibir el ducado no puedes hacer esto!

-claro que puedo, mejor dicho.., ya lo hice! Después que Beatrice y Zack se fueron mande a llamar a mis abogados, mi testamento sera modificado radicalmente, ya que mi hija Jane esta casada no puedo intervenir en su herencia pero! dividiré entre cuatro personas nada mas el resto de mi fortuna, Beatrice, Terrence y mis dos nietos..

-dos nietos? Solo tienes a uno y ese es mi hijo Zackary!

-eso no es del todo cierto..., tengo un nieto, si eso era lo que no querían que me enterase, descendiente de dos de las mas poderosas familias de este país.., los Grandchester y los Andley

-maldición -mascullo Henry con horror, ese apellido era de temer, con ellos entremetidos no podía hacer nada para quebrantar las decisiones de su padre

-así que deberían ir buscando maneras de adaptarse a su nuevo estatus social, porque a partir de ahora todo cambiara en esta familia

-pero Richard y nosotros..? -dijo Margaret al borde de la desesperación

-nunca hubo un nosotros, solo hubo vació, te quiero lejos de mi vista, no quiero volver a saber de ti, agradece que no te enviare a la Torre de Londres o peor.., mandar a pedir tu cabeza porque lo que hiciste fue a traición, ocultarme estas cartas fue la peor traición que pudiste haber hecho. Ahora lárguense! No seré benevolente la próxima vez.

Ese día Richard había marcado el fin de su sufrimiento, pero debía curar la herida que había quedado, y solo buscando a Terry lo lograría, pero de nuevo se le escaparía de las manos la oportunidad de reconciliarse con el.

-..-estas bien abrigada?

-si.., ya te dije que estoy bien! -le decía Terry mientras se colocaba su gorrito -que frió

-si, uuff! Bueno para despejar la mente -se terminaba el de poner su abrigo -demonos prisa preciosa antes de que nos deje el tren

-okey muévete, muévete, muévete! -le apresuraba Bella mientras tomaba una maleta para bajar a la estancia, donde un coche los llevaría a la estación, el próximo tren salia en una hora, "la ultima parada" susurraba su mente, deliciosos recuerdos flotaron en su mente, ese prado junto al lago donde danzo con su pecosa, un momento mágica, abrió sus ojos a la realidad, se dio prisa, reviso que en su saco estuviesen los pasajes y pasaportes, aun tenia dinero suficiente para cubrir los gastos de los dos, tomo la maleta y salio disparado de la habitación, por esta vez se despediría de Londres, aspiraba que después que tomaran un barco de regreso a América no regresaría nunca jamas. Sellaría esa herida para siempre.

-esta listo señor Grandchester -exclamo el posadero después que el castaño pagara por los servicios utilizados durante su estancia -que tengan un buen viaje

-gracias por todo

-cuídense mucho y Terrence, nunca dejes la actuación, naciste para eso

-lo se -dijo este sonriente -Bella, es hora de irnos amor

-gracias por todo señores -agradeció Bella a la pareja mientras Terry la tenia agarrada de la cintura para caminar al coche que los esperaba

-se ven tan felices los dos -exclamo la señora Halliwell sonriendole

-si.., esa niña se parece mucho a una chica que vi una vez

-en serio?

-si y.., andaba con Terry, aunque fue ya hace muchos años

-oh.., bueno tal vez el destino quiso juntarles

-de seguro fue eso -dijo el hombre sonriente mirando el coche partir con sus integrantes. Un ultimo lugar, donde en cuestión de días cambiaría el rumbo de sus vidas, una nueva perspectiva de la vida, en las manos de Bella posaba el diario de Candy todavía, cada una de sus paginas se habían convertido en su adicción total, risas, alegrías, penas, mundos que ni ella en su corta edad había adivinado que pudieran darle tanto a su corazón.

-Terry, te puedo preguntar algo?

-lo que sea?

-que pasara después de esto? Cuando regresemos a casa?

Eso era algo que el no había analizado, que pasaría después de eso? Su vida seguiría igual de gris o regresaría la alegría a su hogar?

-esperemos a ver que pasa mi ángel -susurro con una mediana se formo en sus labios, si tenia la esperanza de que su mundo cambiara de tal manera que dejara libre el alma de Candy, la dejara descansar en paz, pero como resignarse a dejar ir el recuerdo de lo que mas amas? No es fácil, pero al menos ese recuerdo seria bello.

**Vancouver, Washington**

Toda la sala estaba en silencio mientras uno de los profesionales de la salud dictaba una charla sobre manejo de pacientes politraumatizados, entre los asistentes al seminario estaba esa rubia, tomando nota de cada nuevo hallazgo que pudiese servirle en su carrera

-bien ahora hablemos de tratamiento en traumatismo de tórax, como todos sabemos la intervención quirúrgica es rara vez necesaria en las lesiones torácicas contusas, en un reporte, sólo el 8% de los casos con lesiones torácicas contusas requirieron de una operación. La mayoría pueden ser tratados con medidas de apoyo e intervenciones simples

-como cuales medidas? -pregunto un presente

-un tubo de toracotomia -expreso el galeno -ahora, en lesiones de la pared torácica, fracturas, dislocaciones, y lesiones diafragmáticas, las indicaciones de cirugía inmediata incluyen casos con pérdida traumática de la integridad de la pared torácica y lesiones diafragmáticas importantes, las indicaciones para la cirugía relativamente inmediata y a largo plazo incluyen la demora en el reconocimiento de lesiones diafragmáticas y la aparición de una hernia diafragmática traumática.

La rubia prestaba gran atención pero no dejaba de tomar nota, era interesante los nuevos métodos empleados, después de la primera Guerra las investigaciones medicas tuvieron un alza increíble y mucho mas después de la pandemia de Gripe Española, pero ese tema en si le gustaba

-...-en lesiones de la pleura, los pulmones y vías digestivas, se indica la cirugía inmediata cuando hay una fuga masiva de aire después de la inserción del tubo torácico, un hemotórax masivo o la continuación de una alta tasa de pérdida de sangre a través del tubo torácico

-y en cuanto a las lesiones a órganos importantes habría que tener en cuenta que una lesión a estos podría ser fatal y mas cuando lo que es el corazón y los pulmones trabajando conjuntamente para evitar que el resto del organismo colapse -hablo ella esta vez

-interesante dra. Escucho lo que tiene que decir

-bueno en si nos referimos a las lesiones contusas del corazón, las grandes arterias, venas y linfáticos requieren de cirugía inmediata en casos de taponamiento cardíaco

-y como lo confirma? -pregunto un galeno

-rayos X -los presentes la vieron atónitos, ese procedimiento solo se usaba en casos de fracturas o en otros casos, pero jamas pensaron en utilizarlo para la detección de problemas asi

-como es posible eso?

-es sencillo, no solamente podemos admirar las estructuras solidas en estas, las blandas con contextura mate también, en este caso notaremos cambios drásticos en las estructuras torácicas, en los pulmones en caso de hemotórax cuando hay presencia de sangre y el corazón, cuando esta hipertrofico por cualquier causa, ya sea una hipertension arterial o que el saco pericardico este lleno de sangre por lesiones, todos aquí sabemos que cuando se trata de lesiones torácicas dos mas dos nunca sera cuatro, hay que usar métodos que posiblemente jamas usaríamos, pero si es por el bien del paciente hagamoslo.

El orador vio a la rubia y la detallo de pies a cabeza, bastante joven para ser medico, pero le agrado

-tomemos el ejemplo de la doctora aquí presente, nunca se queden con los conocimientos que ya tienen, busquen, analicen y si pueden crear nuevas maniobras háganlo, porque quizás algún día las tengan que poner en practica.

La chica regreso a su asiento, alagada con las palabras dedicadas a ella, la intimidaban bastante. El seminario acabo y ella salio del lugar con sus cosas

-hola..., aahh me agradaron mucho las respuesta que usted dio

-gracias ehhh

-Michael, Michael Girard

-Girard? -ese apellido lo había escuchado antes pero no podía recordar donde -usted es de Chicago por casualidad

-si, como lo sabe

-claro! Michael Girard, en el hospital siempre hablaban de usted, es un medico y un militar muy respetado

-señorita me hace sonrojar, y usted.., no nos habíamos visto antes?

-creo que no -exclamo haciendo una mueca muy característica en ella -usted conoce al doctor Frederick Martín?

-oh claro que si, es un gran doctor, el tiene una pequeña clínica si mal no recuerdo, conoce también al doctor Lenard?

-si, y de hecho fue uno de mis profesores mientras era estudiante

-genial, no llego usted a trabajar con una enfermera rubia, bajita y pecosa

-no lo creo, apenas tengo catorce años ejerciendo

-que pena -dijo a lo bajo, Michael miro a la chica y le parecía una persona muy armoniosa, al igual que su amiga, hasta ese brillo especial en sus ojos grises -oiga usted ha trabajado en el hospital Santa Juana? Se hacen buenas practicas alli

-no..., bueno yo trabaje en Nueva York, pero después pedí un cambio a Seattle

-y porque tan lejos, bueno, el Hospital de Seattle es mas grande y todo eso... -exclamo con una sonrisita

-es que..., necesitaba un cambio ademas quería recordar viejos tiempos, antes vivía en Seattle, me mude a Chicago cuando era una niña

-ah! eso lo explica todo -dijo el medico sonriendole -bueno le invito a un café colega, que dice?

-estoy de acuerdo doctor Girard

Ambos galenos aceptaron y salieron a tomarse un café, Michael vio algo extraño en esa chica, físicamente era diferente pero su personalidad y sus gestos le recordaron a una vieja amiga, a la rubia que conoció en una fiesta en Sunville.

**Londres**

Ya el tren los esperaba, sus corazones latían aceleradamente al igual que el día que salieron de Nueva York, la angustia de no saber que nuevo descubrimiento les traería este ultimo viaje les agradaba, Bella agarraba la mano de Terry con fuerza, el sabia lo que tenia, estaba nerviosa, este se acerco a su oído para susurrarle algo

-no tienes que estar nerviosa mi amor

-eso lo se

-entonces porque estas así?

-no lo se... -trago en seco

-ssshh ven aquí -le dio un fuerte abrazo -todo va a salir bien, te lo juro

El pitido del tren les alerto que era hora de irse, el le beso la punta de la nariz a Bella y se encaminaron a subir el tren, el también estaba nervioso pero no quería demostrarlo delante de ella, respiro lentamente. Terry se quito su abrigo y lo dejo a un lado suyo, su mirada estaba perdida en los sucesos de hace dos dias, fue lo peor que le pudieron haber hecho, esas cartas fueron un tiempo perdido

-no sabes lo que hiciste Richard -susurro mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro -tienes a una nieta que adorarías si tan solo hubieses dejado tu orgullo a un lado

Contuvo las lagrimas, no iba a llorar, no delante de Bella, sellaría esa herida de por vida, Richard Grandchester ya no seria una sombra en su vida, no iba a arrastrar a otros a su oscuridad

-traje café y galletas.., ¿quieres? -ofreció Bella quien estaba entrando al cubículo

-si pequeña -este tomo uno de los vasos con café caliente y lo bebió -esta bueno

-y en que piensas?

-en que tienes mas pecas en el rostro

-mentiroso -ella se miro ante la ventanilla para cerciorarse, el castaño no pudo evitar estallar en risas -no te burles

-es que necesitaba reírme de algo

-en serio? Y si te digo que tienes una cana?

-no te creería -pero este por instinto hizo lo mismo que Bella frente a la ventanilla, ella bufo, no podría ser mas ingenuo -que mala eres

-ojo por ojo y diente por diente

-graciosita

-lo aprendí del maestro recuerdas? -replico sentándose frente a Terry con su café y el paquete de galletitas. A esperar que el tren partiera, estaban a tan solo unos minutos de irse de ese lugar, ella sin embargo estaba al pendiente de Zack, se había despedido de el, pero quien sabe si lo volvería a ver, el era como su amiga Cassie pero en versión masculina, le preocupaba mucho lo mal que lo pasaba, pero esperaba que lo que el decia fuese cierto, la risa es la mejor medicina, sonrió levemente, algún día lo volvería a ver.

Terry se perdió en sus pensamientos, pero sus ojos se dedicaron a mirar a Bella, quien estaba sentada al frente de el, por un momento ella alzo la mirada hacia el, en silencio se expresaban todo, porque las miradas hablaban, verde y azul hacían una mezcla perfecta de sentimentalismo acumulado, cuando el tren empezó a avanzar Terry jadeo, allí expreso su nerviosismo, se recostó y vio a la ciudad que le vio crecer quedarse atrás, así como el dolor y la tristeza que lo marco de por vida.

-te pasa algo? -le pregunto Bella

-nada es solo que..., vivir aquí durante mi adolescencia fue tan horrible, es algo que nadie debería vivir

-porque lo dices? Es por Richard? -sin darse cuenta Bella dio en el blanco, era por el, quien mas haría que Terry sufriese un colapso emocional de tal magnitud, fue sincero,

-así es..., Eleonore no sabia lo mal que vivía con el a pesar de intercambiar cartas seguidas con ella, pero esto era un infierno total, pero dejemos el pasado atrás, ahora lo importante es el presente y el futuro

-me dirás mas a fondo como fue tu brusca declaración de amor a mamá?

-tendría que contarte mas a fondo las peleas con tu tío Archie, y se que así la historia sera mas divertida, ¿quieres escuchar una canción mientras?

-me encantaría!

Ambos se acomodaron junto a la ventanilla, Terry saco su armónica para deleitarse con la dulce melodía que este expresaba "La Melodía de Terry"como Bella solía decirle descargo las almas de ambos, aunque las preguntas aun flotaban en el aire las hicieron a un lado, aprovechando ese tiempo para ellos dos, les quedaba solo un lugar, en donde aun se podian ver a dos adolescentes junto a un lago, expresando su amor con la mas hermosa muestra de afecto, un beso.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa! jajaja gracias por leer otro capitulo mas de esta historia, solo queda Escocia, el mas esperado de todos, muchas sorpresitas que Candy plasmo en su diario seran reveladas, la extraña rubia es un misterio,<strong>

**pero mejor no voy a divagar y recalcare unas cositas, lamentablemente Candy si esta muerta, no puedo hacer nada para revivirla, la otra es que Richard si va a quitarle algo a alguien y no fue a Terry precisamente (ya vimos que fue a Henry, le quito a su esposa e hijo) y ultima Terry si va a ser feliz con alguien especial, ya alguien dedujo quien es ese alguien jejeje. Bueno este capi va dedicado a nuestro querido y rebelde caballero ingles, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TERRY! JAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Reviews Please... **


	31. Escocia Parte I

**Capitulo 31**

**Escocia**

**Parte I**

**La Última Parada**

* * *

><p>Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo tranquilizarlo, podría usar psicología inversa pero ni ella sabía en donde estaba parada en ese momento, siguió a Neil hasta su cuarto y entro con él, este se dirigió al armario y saco sus cosas<p>

-..-de verdad tienes que irte? -le decía Karen a Neil, quien había llegado completamente alterado a la mansión Andley, no parecía el

-es necesario Karen -dijo recogiendo a toda velocidad -no quiero que nadie se entere

-pues lo harán de todos modos, dime que pasa!

-será mejor que no te metas en esto, puede ser peligroso

-que es más peligroso? Que te paso en Sunville?

-escucha! -Neil se detuvo un momento, respiro y busco las palabras correctas para expresarse -Eliza se fue de la casa

-como dices?

-si y al parecer va en serio todo

-que quiere decir con que "va en serio"? -pregunto Karen

-lo que quiero decir es que en este momento mi hermana es un peligro, todos, Albert, Archie, Annie, todos los que viven aquí, hasta tu corren peligro

-whoa, whoa, whoa! Que es lo que estás diciendo? Y porque tu hermana se fue de casa

-aun no lo sé! Solo sé que anda llena de odio y armada!

-armada? Qué demonios y en donde crees que pueda estar?

-en Nueva York

-por Dios Annie y Archie, hay que advertirles

-voy a eso, a advertirles y tratar de encontrar a mi hermana

-iré contigo! -respondió Karen con firmeza

-no..., tu no iras por ningún motivo

-claro que lo hare, tu eres mi amigo y los Andley los quiero como nada en el mundo, no dejare que les hagan nada

-estás loca

-si, algo, e iré contigo a Nueva York, lo quieras o no

-y Albert? Él lo entenderá

-el me entiende, de todos modos me tenía que ir en algún momento, pero ahora quisiera saber -ella se sentó en la cama con brazos cruzados -que dirá Patricia? Le dijiste que te ibas

-no..., no le he dicho nada

-será mejor que se lo digas, y más te vale que lo hagas bien, no rompas su corazón

-no..., eso nunca Karen

-lo juras?

-por mi vida!

-bien..., iré a avisarle a Albert que nos vamos, tu habla con ella -se despidió Karen de el dándole una palmadita con su mano vendada. Neil no pudo evitar turbarse, se levanto y se acerco a la ventana, cerro sus ojos, no sabía qué hacer, se sintió culpable, el era en parte responsable de todo eso, por no responder a la primera alerta que su hermana dio.

-vamos Neil..., tienes que hacerlo! -su reto, Patty! No quería hacerla sentir mal, debía hablar con ella seriamente.

Mientras Neil se debatía entre sus sentimientos Karen debía armar la coartada, era serio todo lo que estaba pasando, también quería mantener a todos al margen, si le contaba a Albert lo de Eliza quizás el se molestaría y no le dejaría ir por nada del mundo, tomaría cartas en el asunto.

-..-Hola mi amor, estas ocupado? -pregunto Karen entrando a la oficina de este, George estaba con él, parecían nerviosos, este vio a la chica y no gesticulo ni una palabra, la vio y sonrió

-señorita Claise, como se encuentra? -saludo George amablemente a esta

-muy bien, ya no me duele nada

-gracias a Dios..., eehh Albert debo irme, para que hables con tu novia tranquilamente, cualquier cosa te llamare

-está bien, estaré esperando el informe de los investigadores

-me voy, cuídate Albert, hasta luego señorita Claise.

George salió de la oficina junto con unos papeles, ella no quiso preguntar que era lo que hablaban entre ellos dos, Albert giro su mirada a ella y sonrió

-que bueno que estas aquí amor! Termino de leer estos documentos y saldremos, Eleonore me pregunto si ya encargue la orquesta para la fiesta de Bella, y después vamos a pasear al parque

-lo siento Albert, creo que no podre ir

-qué?! -dijo este extrañado

-amor tengo que regresar a Nueva York, y yo..., quería decírtelo

-pero porque? -se le paso por su mente lo mas estúpido, que luego de lo ocurrido ella no querría estar junto a el -Ka..., Karen si es por lo del coche yo...

-hey! No es por lo que tú piensas! Es solo que tengo que resolver unos asuntos importantes -ella se acerco y le dio un tierno beso

-creí que no querías estar más conmigo después de lo del accidente

-he estado en situaciones peores amor, no te preocupes

-no quiero que te vayas, estarás mas segura aquí conmigo!

-es necesario, además yo volveré

-por unos días, después te irás y no te veré hasta Diciembre

-oh mi príncipe de la colina! -susurro esta con cariño, Albert amaba ese apodo, confesó a la pelirroja que así le llamo Candy -no seas melodramático, como voy a huir si eres lo que más amo en mi vida, no quiero separarme de ti por nada de este mundo, te amo William Andley, puedes entender eso?

-si..., y yo te amo, mucho, mucho más pequeña! -este la acerco a su cuerpo y la abrazo para después besar su melena rojiza -quieres que te lleve a la estación

-no es necesario es que..., bueno Neil también ira a Nueva York

-Neil a Nueva York? -ahora si le extrañaba mas esa partida a Nueva York

-si es que al parecer tiene unos asuntos pendientes

-segura? -pregunto este extrañado -no me están ocultando algo

-de veras, al parecer el..., quiere arreglar unos asuntos del emporio, personalmente

-en serio? Mmmmmm, Archie no ha mencionado nada acerca de ello

-es que..., bueno tu sabes cómo es Neil, quiere hacer sus cosas en persona, el sabe lo que hace, y entonces tuuu...

-los acompañare si es necesario mi amor

-gracias -ella lo abrazo con fuerza, le costaba separarse de él, después de haber dado a saber sus sentimientos al rubio era imposible separarlos, entregar su alma y sus sentimientos a este era como volver a nacer, dejaría una parte de su corazón junto a él, continuaron abrazados un rato largo.

-..-es necesario que te vayas? -volvía a preguntar Patty mirando a Neil

-si mi amor, debo resolver estos asuntos antes de la fiesta y...

-y que es tan importante que no puedo ir contigo?

-Patty en serio de verdad quisiera que fueses conmigo pero..., creo que estarás mejor aquí en Chicago

-si así son las cosas será mejor que regrese a Miami

-no! -este se acerco a ella y la abrazo -Patty esto de verdad es importante, para mí y para todos, por eso te pido que te quedes aquí en Chicago, tratare de regresar pronto mi amor

-Neil..., háblame! Aquí estoy yo! Solo quiero ayudarte

-quedándote aquí me ayudas Patty! Por favor créeme, no hay nada malo

-tiene que ver con tu salida a Sunville?

-un poco, pero por favor! Mi amor te pido que te quedes aquí y te cuides mucho, harías eso por mi?

-claro..., solo te pido algo

-que es? Dime hare lo que sea por ti

-cuídate..., no sé qué pasaría si te pasara algo, yo..., yo...

-ssshhh -la callo posando su frente en la de ella -estaré bien, te lo juro.., Patty?

-si Neil?

-te amo..., y mucho

Patty cerró sus ojos, no se despego de Neil para nada, su mano se dirigió a su mejilla y después le dio un beso en los labios

-y yo a ti Neil

**Nueva York**

Annie se había despertado de su siesta de la tarde muy mal, estaba muy pálida y había vomitado desde la mañana, no fue a trabajar ese día por su malestar, ese mes lo había pasado muy mal, sus pies se estaban hinchando mucho, no le gustaba nada eso, sintió como el bebé se movía, al menos le agradaba sentir a su hijo moverse dentro de si

-..-ssshhh tranquilo pequeño -suspiro, no le gustaba sentirse así, era lógico que una embarazada se sintiera así, las presiones, los malestares, recordó a Candy, en especial algo crucial, algo que en esa época ningún doctor pudo haber detectado, detalles que se pasan por alto que pueden marcar la diferencia

**Flash Back**

_-Candy estas bien? -pregunto Annie a su amiga en uno de sus paseos, la rubia estaba de siete meses de embarazo_

_-no..., me falta un poco el aire_

_-sentémonos aquí -la pelinegra busco una banca en donde se sentaron las dos, Candy de lo exhausta que estaba se quito los zapatos, Annie se sorprendió al ver sus pies hinchados -Candy que es eso?_

_-ah! Es edema, una acumulación de líquido, el doctor dice que es normal_

_-tú lo crees?_

_-bueno, soy enfermera y a mi parecer no lo es, pero debo confiar en el_

_-deberías pedir otra opinión_

_-eso creo, pero no quiero preocupar a Terry, la obra lo tiene loco, casi nunca está desocupado y decirle sobre esto sería darle una carga mas, y a decir verdad lo veo tan feliz que no quisiera aguarle la alegría_

_-oh Candy no lo harás, pero deberías de decírselo_

_-lo hare, descuida, aahhgg! -siente un dolor en su vientre_

_-amiga que te pasa?_

_-mi príncipe o princesa al parecer quiere algo -bromea esta -dime? Quieres que la tía Annie juegue contigo_

_-Candy que cosas dices? No ha de escuchar o entender_

_-claro que si! Hazlo háblale, veras que cuando crezca te va a adorar_

_-bueno voy a probar y demostrarte que no es posible que un bebé pueda entender -Annie posa sus manos en el vientre de Candy y empieza a hablarle -hola..., soy yo, tu tía Annie, según tu mami traviesa si eres niño te vas a llamar Terrence y si eres una niña será Isabella, y bueno..., creo que serás un bebé hermoso con esos padres que te tocaron! -bromeo esta sin evitar reírse al igual que Candy, entonces pasa lo impensable_

_-lo ves Annie, si te escucha!_

_-no puede ser es en serio?! Se mueve y cuando le hablo!_

_-definitivo mi bebé te va a adorar amiga, oye te puedo pedir un favor?_

_-si.._

_-quiero que estés conmigo el día que de a luz a mi bebé_

_-en serio? Pero Candy ese es trabajo de..._

_-lo se, pero yo quiero que mi familia este conmigo en un día tan importante como ese, y te prometo que yo estaré cuando te toque a ti_

_-lo prometes?_

_-amiga soy Candice White Andley..., de Grandchester claro! -bromeo haciendo su mueca típica -y es una promesa que voy a cumplir, no importa cuánto tarde_

_-es en serio?_

_-claro que si, lo prometo Annie -ambas amigas se abrazaron con ternura, la rubia hizo una promesa muy grande -ahora si, vámonos, antes de que Archie y Terry se preocupen por nosotras_

_-segura? Te sientes mejor_

_-si Annie descuida, tanto que hasta correría_

_-nooo! -dijo esta horrorizada_

_-es broma! Jamás pondría en riesgo a mi bebé con una irresponsabilidad de esa magnitud_

_-uuff! Bueno ahora si vámonos -explico ayudando a la rubia a levantarse, se sentía bien dentro de si, esa promesa las uniría mas como hermanas, pero lo que ella jamás pensó es que esa promesa nunca se cumpliría._

**Fin Flash Back**

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por un toque

-señora Cornwell? -llamo la mucama a la puerta

-pasa! -asintió esta tratando de sonar calmada -la puerta es abierta por la mucama

-aquí le traje su te

-oh muchas gracias -dijo tranquilamente -oye Archie no ha llamado?

-no señora

-oh..., Dios se esta matando en el trabajo, casi no tiene tiempo ni de comer

-pues le recomiendo que hable con el, no querrá que falte el día del nacimiento del bebé

-no claro que no! -se defendió, trato de borrar esos pensamientos locos de su mente -Archie estará cuando nazca mi bebé

-olvide decirle que llego el correo y.., trajeron una caja

-una caja? -pregunto esta extrañada

-si, dice que es para los Andley, los Cornwell y los Grandchester

-una caja para los tres? Que raro no crees?

-muy extraño señora, la dejo sola para que revise que es?

-no! Quédate Judit, algo me huele extraño -Annie se levanto de la cama y se puso la bata para luego darle una probada a su te

-que cree que sea?

-no lo se, pero nunca nadie envía una carta para tres familias -tomo entre sus manos la caja, era mediana, de color blanco atada a un lazo negro -hay que abrirla para saber!

Lentamente Annie fue desatando el lazo que ataba la caja, pensó que era un regalo de alguna familia o incluso de sus padres que querían que regresara a visitarlos como había hecho hace poco, trato de no apurarse, quito el lazo y levanto la tapa, pero no era una sorpresa, era una especie de pesadilla

-por amor a Dios! Que es esto? -dijo horrorizada, se tapo la boca con una de sus manos, la mucama se puso a un lado suyo y se hizo la señal de la cruz

-quien pudo haber hecho algo así? -quiso saber la mujer, dentro de la caja había una paloma blanca muerta, con pétalos blancos junto a el, Annie tomo uno de los pétalos y ese aroma característico lo supo

-es una Dulce Candy -susurro

-mire esto señora - junto a la caja había un sobre pegado, la mucama lo tomo entre sus manos y se lo entrego a Annie, lo abrió sin cuidado y lo leyó

_Todos ustedes lloraran sangre por haberme quitado lo que es mío, _

_disfruten la poca paz que les queda, _

_sobre sus bastardos caerá desgracia!_

Annie empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, las manos y las piernas le temblaban, estaba empezando a llorar, la mucama se exalta al leer esa nota con sus propios ojos

-señora Cornwell? Señora Cornwell esta bien?

-por.., por favor Judit llama a Archie! Llama a mi esposo por favor! -grito en medio de la desesperación, me sentó en el suelo haciendo ovillo, apretando su vientre llorando y hablando incoherencias -mi bebé, no, por favor Dios a mi bebé y a mi sobrina no por favor

Esa carta y la caja la habían alterado mucho, pensaba en el bebé y en Bella, y si era para ellos dos? De que hablaba y quien había enviado tal atrocidad para alterar los nervios de la embarazada, sintió una fuerte punzada en su vientre y empezó a jadear

-oh no mi bebé! -grito de desesperación -Judit! Judit!

Annie entro en desesperación, empezó a temer por el bienestar de su bebé, el miedo la invadió completamente, dejándola en un mar de pesadillas, la oscuridad vino a sus ojos en ese momento mientras que con sus manos parecía proteger su vientre.

**Algún Lugar de Gran Bretaña**

-.. Anthony me tomo de la mano y me saco a bailar, por un momento me sentí una princesa, me sentí protegida y que nada me iba a dañar, usaba un hermoso vestido que el y sus primos arreglaron para mi y las joyas de la madre de Anthony, era una verdadera algarabía y yo era sin querer el centro de atracción junto a ese rubio hermoso y..

-Bella! -le detuvo Terry en la lectura -podríamos pasar la pagina

-creí que habías superado lo de Anthony

-pero..., aahh se que no debo sentirme celoso de un muerto pero dejemos este temita a un lado y quiero que le prestes atención a esto! -Terry busco bien la mochila que cargaba en sus hombros y saco una libretita azul con las iniciales del castaño

-tu libreta..., que tienes de bueno alli

-esto es.. -empezó a ojear sus páginas descoloridas -algo así como mi vida, aquí colocaba mis descubrimientos y los días felices de mi vida, mira este poema lo escribí cuando tenía tu edad, en un paseo en Glasgow y le pegue esto

-son hojas

-así es, recuerdo que era otoño y las hojas caian, de varios colores por cierto, me gustaron estas, fueron mi inspiración y por eso las pegue aquí, tocalas

-no! Tengo miedo que se estropeen

-no lo haras, ven dame tu mano -este con cuidado tomo la mano de Bella y acerco sus dedos a la hoja, era una sensación tersa, empezo a sonreir

-whoa! Que bien se siente, como hiciste para que durara por años?

-nada, eso es lo que pasa al cuidar las cosas con cariño, duran para toda la vida

-y el poema? Estabas muy feliz no es cierto?

-así es, uno de los pocos momentos que vivi feliz fue cuando vine a Escocia, me senti libre, sin cadenas

-y así te pasa con la armónica cierto? Te sientes libre

-algo así

-oye..., aammm, me prestas la armónica

-para que?

-es que quiero que escuches esto! No soy experta como tu pero al menos puedo probar

-esta bien, toma -este le entrego la armónica a Bella y ambos se acomodaron en sus asientos, ella respiro y puso el instrumento entre sus labios. Con gran talento ella empezo a soplar, y a su vez una melodiosa tonada inundo el vagon del tren, otro detalle heredado de Terry, hasta el se sorprendio, pretendia enseñarle, pero el alumno supero al maestro.

-es excelente mi amor

-gracias, es de las partituras del abuelo Albert, Debbusy..., ammm, no recuerdo la tonada

-Claro de Luna es hermoso -susurra mientras su cabeza se gira a la ventanilla, los enormes campos verdes, el cielo azul, las nubes frondosas se habían dispersado, buena señal

-cuando llegaremos a Escocia?

-bueno.., amm, son como doce horas en tren, hay que tener paciencia, pero descuida, nos divertiremos

-así? Que planeas Grandchester? -dijo enarcando una ceja, Terry hizo la misma expresion entre risas

-nada especial, recuerdas esa cancion que cantabs cuando te ibas de vacaciones con Karen a Jacksonville?

-si! Como no recordarlo, la loca de Karen aun la canta si no me equivoco

Ambos castaños empezaron a reir, Bella le entrego la armónica a Terry y este empezo a tocar una melodia armoniosa mientras que ella cantaba esa cancion que Karen le enseño cuando era una niña__

_Bien tú hiciste me hiciste  
>y puedes apostar que lo sentí<br>yo trate de relajarme pero tú eres  
>tan ardiente que yo me derretí<br>caí justo en las grietas  
>y estoy tratando de volver<em>

_Antes que el frio se acabe  
>estaré dando mi mejor prueba<br>y nada va a detenerme  
>a excepción de una intervención divina<br>reconozco que es otra vez  
>mi turno para ganar o aprender algo<em>

_Pero no quiero esperar más, no más  
>no puedo esperar, soy tuyo<em>

-eso es Bells! -animo Terry sin dejar de tocar, Bella empezo a golpear sus palmas para animar la melodia, dos personas que caminaban por el vagon escucharon la armonica del actor y se asomaron al cubiculo donde estaban los dos, quienes no se dieron cuenta que los estaban viendo

_Bueno abre tu mente  
>y mira como lo hago yo<br>extiende tus planes y diablos eres libre  
>busca dentro de tu corazón y encontraras<br>amor ,amor ,amor ,amor_

_Escucha la música en su momento  
>y quizás cantes conmigo<br>ah! todas las melodías pacificas  
>es tu derecho divino ser<br>amada ,amada ,amada ,amada ,amada_

Estos dos se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a bailar entre ellos dos, Terry no dejaba de tocar la armónica y Bella no dejaba de cantar con alegría, pero esta vez intercambiaron roles, ella tocaba la armonica y el cantaba

_Por eso no quiero esperar más, no más  
>no puedo esperar estoy seguro<br>soy tuyo  
>No hay necesidad de complicarse<br>nuestro tiempo es corto  
>esto es nuestro destino, soy tuyo<em>

_He estado gastando durante mucho tiempo  
>viendo mi lengua en el espejo<br>y siendo honesto solo para verlo claro  
>pero mi aliento empaña el vidrio<br>y por eso dibujo una nueva cara y rio_

Sin darse cuenta varias personas los estaban viendo y les aplaudían, Bella se sonrojo al ver como todas esas personas les vitoreaban a ambos, Terry vio el turbamiento de ella, entonces se acerco a ella y tomo su mano alzándola al cielo, para después hacer una reverencia junto con ella.

-..-oigan podria tomarles una fotografía? -pregunto un hombre que tenia una camara en sus manos

-como no! -respondió Terry con una sonrisa, miro Bella y esta se mordió el labio inferior

-señorita, podria posar? -pregunto el hombre listo para tomar la foto

-claro! -esta se coloco al lado de su padre, quien le paso la mano por la cintura, ambos sonrieron divertidamente, listos para la fotografia. El flash de la camara los aturdio por unos segundos, el hombre sonrio

-gran espectáculo! -dijeron algunos presentes retirandose del lugar, ambos castaños se miraron y estallaron en risas al final

-nos estaban viendo! Que demonios!

-jajajajaja Dios esto fue extraño

-tenias vergüenza Bella?

-bueno..., aaammm, pues si

-si? Eres Grandchester, no hay que tener verguenza

-tal vez mi lado White sea mas dominante en esa parte -se sento en su asiento con las piernas recogidas, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas, se cubria con sus rizos oscuros el rostro

-oye te digo algo -Terry se sento a un lado suyo -me gusta cuando te sonrojas

-es un habito familiar?

-mmmm, un poco -el retiro varios cabellos de su rostro con cariño, ella le medio sonrio

-Terry...

-dime?

-bueno..., si te pregunto esto prometes no enojarte?

-claro

-jamas te gusto otra persona que no fuera mamá?

-hija?..., que pregunta es esa! Tu mami era mi primer amor, la primera persona que me batio el mundo

-pero debo apostar que tenias a varias chicas derritiendose por ti

-bueno... -el se paso la mano por el pelo, respiro profundamente, los demonios del pasado querian hacer acto de prescencia en ese momento, pero el los obvio -quizas

-quizas?

-si, quizas halla tenido a alguna chica obsesionada conmigo pero esas son cosas que jamas vinieron al caso, la pecosa era mi vida entera, ahora cambiando el tema debemos hacer algo para matar el tiempo

-bueno en mi bolsa tengo los libros que Eleonore me dio, podriamos leer mientras, que dices?

-excelente idea, yo elijo Cumbres Borrascosas

-nooo! Estoy a los primeros de Romeo y Julieta, por favor Terry?! -uso todas sus artimañas para que Terry sediera a leer ese libro con ella, el truco del labio y la cara de perrito funcionaron perfectamente, este agarro su bolsa y saco el libro, Bella sonrio

-eres una bruja!

-para mi eso es un cumplido! -se acomodo bien en su asiento mientras Terry abria el libro.

-bien..., creo que las proximas horas seran entretenidas

-tienes varias historias que contarme

-así es madame, ahora si empezamos...

Ambos se acomodaron y empezaron con la lectura, Terry amaba Romeo y Julieta, pero le traia varios recuerdos, unos tristes y unos que esperaba nunca recordar, estuvieron a punto de acabar con su vida en todos los sentidos, pero esos esperaban que estuvieran enterrados y quemados, así como esas hojas de papel que arranco del diario de Candy.

**Nueva York**

-señor Cornwell tranquilícese! -la mucama estaba en la sala cuando Archie llego, estaba muy alterado, la llamada de Judit diciendole que Annie se habia puesto mal de repente le hizo dejar todo para estar junto a su esposa

-no.., no, no puedo tranquilizarme, Annie, mi hija estan en peligro! Dios no puede pasarme esto ahora! -para el era una total pesadilla encontrarse en esa situacion, no queria perderlas a ninguna, y el bebé, de verdad le preocupaba demasiado, a ambos les costo mucho concebir, la sola idea de pensar que lo pudiese perder era algo aterrador, una gruesa lagrima cayo de sus ojos -Dios..., por favor que no les pase nada, amo a Annie..., Amo a Bellancy, salvalas

-señor! El doctor Brennan quiere hablar con usted, dijo una de las mucamas que estaba ayudando al galeno, con gran agilidad este subio las escaleras para reunirse con el doctor

-doctor Brennan..., como estan mi esposa y mi hija! Ellas..

-hey! Tranquilicense, pude controlar la crisis de su esposa, ella y el bebé estan bien

-gracias a Dios! -sintio como se liberaba de un enorme peso de sus hombros -puedo entrar a verlas?

-claro! Le dejare unos medicamentos, descuide, no dañaran al bebé, pero su esposa va a requerir mucho reposo y una dieta hiposodica, o sea baja en sal

-hare lo que sea doctor, muchas gracias por atender a mi esposa!

-de nada, es mi trabajo, cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme, buenas tardes señor Cornwell -se despide el galeno de este, quien entra presurosamente a ver a su esposa recostada en la cama, mas palida de lo normal

-mi amor! -susurra Annie con voz cansina

-Annie! -se acerca a ella y la besa tiernamente para después dirigirse al vientre de ella -estan bien? Las dos?

-si Archie, por suerte estaban Judit y Nat aquí para cuando me descompense

-oh Dios..., Annie no te dejare sola otra vez, te lo juro mi amor

-Archie quiero que adviertas a Albert y a todos, corremos peligro

-de que hablas?

-mira la mesa -señalo esta con su blanco dedo, Archie le obedece y camina hacia el paquete que hacia una hora habia alterado completamente a su esposa hasta el punto de sufrir una crisis hipertensiva, este al ver el paquete se llena de ira y llama a la mucama

-Judit! Judit! -llama con gran molestia, la mujer entra a la habitacion -quiero que llames a Albert, ahora mismo y que te comuniques con el señor George Jhonson, esto no se va a quedar así

-y que hago con... -la mujer no tenia ni palabras para tal barbaridad -eso?

-llevatelo lejos de Annie, pero me quedare con el sobre, esto ha de tener alguna pista importante para saber quien envío ese paquete

-esta bien señor -esta tomo el paquete y se lo llevo, ella tampoco queria que Annie se alterara con eso, Archie se recosto a un lado de su esposa, quien empezo a llorar

-Archie tengo miedo

-ya.., no tengas miedo

-no puedo evitarlo, estaban amenazandonos a todos nosotros, a Bella, a mi bebé, no quiero que les hagan nada, me moriria

-no digas eso Annie, tu no te vas a morir ni nada por el estilo, primero yo antes de que les pase algo a ti y a Bellancy

-Archie..., ten cuidado mi amor, no se quien esta haciendo esto, pero tambien tuvo que ver en el accidente de Albert y Karen, quiero que te cuides, por nosotros

-así sera mi amor, ahora descansa -se acosto detras de ella besandole las mejillas y con su mano libre acariciaba su vientre, sintio a su hijo o hija moviendose al contacto de su mano -no les pasara nada, no te voy a perder Annie.

Las horas pasaron y el no se despego de Annie hasta que se quedo dormida, era tan hermosa y entre sus brazos la protegia de todo peligro, de toda cosa que intentara dañarla, su prioridad era protegerla a ella y a ese hijo que tenia en su vientre.

**Escocia**

Tanto Terry como Bella se habían quedado dormidos por varias horas, los bruscos cambios de horarios estaban cobrando su precio, pero le agradaba sentir el calor de su hija junto al de él, era como sentir a Candy entre sus brazos, no quería abrir los ojos, pero tampoco quería perderse el momento en que Bella viese tierra nueva, la tierra que forjo a los Andley, la que le dio el valor de besar a Candy, con cuidado se despego de ella y alzo su mirada azul al cielo, no pudo evitar sonreír, su corazón latió aceleradamente, sus sentidos se alertaron, todo dentro de él se despertó, sus sentimientos reflorecieron y como el ave fénix renacieron de las cenizas, Escocia estaba delante de él, creyó que tardaría mas de dos días en llegar pero no fue así, estaban allí, los dos juntos, mejor dicho tres, Candy estaba junto con ellos, y él lo sabía perfectamente

-pecosita..., pecosita despierta! -la meneo Terry muy emocionado, era otro niño de 13 años en ese momento, Bella se gira con sus ojos entre abiertos y cerrados

-que pasa? -quiso saber mientras se tapaba la cara con el saco de este

-hemos llegado mi amor, Escocia esta frente a nosotros

Como si una fuerza la impulsara ella se levanto de su asiento rápidamente y se asomo por la ventana, tenia razón, esos campos tan verdes, el cielo azul, el aire frio inclusive, otra tierra nueva

-esto es en serio?

-mas que nunca, Bella, bienvenida a Escocia

Una sonrisa se desplego de los labios de Bella, su cuerpo no podía expresar tanta alegría como en ese momento, se le lanzo al cuello a Terry y lo abrazo con fuerza

-mi ángel me lastimas!

-lo..., lo siento es que..., es que, whoa esto es tan emocionante -no dejo de saltarle encima a Terry, pero este quería celebrar también la alegría de Bella, la cargo y empezaron a girar y a reír

-ahora hay que esperar que el tren llegue a la estación mi amor!

-debemos, whoa vamos a despertarnos bien, por Dios que emoción, que emoción, que emoción!

-ojala te vea así para cuando empiecen las clases!

-no me agües la fiesta aun! Ya vuelvo, no te vayas sin mí

-aquí te espero princesa

-no me llames princesa!

-hemos roto el trato varias veces, una vez mas no hará diferencia

-tienes razón, ya regreso -ella salió corriendo a refrescarse el rostro, mientras tanto Terry apoyo sus brazos en la ventanilla y suspiro al cielo

-Candy, Candy..., el destino nos hizo regresar de nuevo aquí, tanto que ver, tanto que descubrir y tan poco tiempo, pero hare que nuestra hija disfrute al máximo todo esto.

El silencio como siempre su compañía, estaba afanoso, ansioso, no sabía ni siquiera como estaba, todo lo que el amo, todo lo que le hizo feliz estaba delante de él, dispuesto a regalarle aunque sea un lapso indefinido de alegría a su corazón, de limpiarlo de adentro hacia afuera, renovarlo de nuevo y regalarle la sonrisa de nuevo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Llegue de nuevo! Disculpen el retraso Jajajajaja, llegamos a Escocia, a donde todo empezó, llegando a la decisiva de la historia, pronto regresaran a casa y aparecerán los demonios de Terry, las pesadillas y un ángel dispuesto a salvarlo, nos estamos leyendo y viendo en Facebook y en Twitter...<strong>

**Cancion del Tren**

www (PUNTO)youtube(PUNTO)com/watch?v=EkHTsc9PU2A


	32. Escocia Parte II

**Escocia**

**Parte II**

**Sombras del Pasado**

* * *

><p>― oh por Dios.., ¿esto es real? -murmura Bella con gran emocion, sin quitar su vista del cielo azul que esta delante de ella, lo unico que la separaba era el tren que se estaba acercando a la estacion<p>

― si lo es pecosita, toda una tierra llena de historia y maravillas delante de ti

― Escocia..., no lo puedo creer es, es la tierra de la que tanto me hablaba la tia abuela, la tierra que forjo a los Andley, es tan maravilosa

― y quiero que conozcas a dos personas muy importantes para mi

― en serio?

― si, pero primero debemos esperar a que en tren llegue a la estacion, visitaremos Villa Grandchester

A la chica se le paro el corazon y empezo a toser al escuchar eso, no lo podia ni creer, miro sorprendida al actor

― ..vi..., villa Grandchester? Estas bromeando no?

― claro que no, has estado floja en la lectura no, hasta tu tio Archie hablaba de ella bastante

― es que de verdad no me la creo, entonces..., puedes tener familiares alli

― no, es muy vieja, pertenecia a la familia y yo..., yo no tengo relacion con ninguna persona de esa familia, asi que el tema queda cancelado

― esta bien -frunce el ceño, pero no puede ocultar el brillo de emocion de sus esmeraldas -lago Ness!

― que?!

― dime que visitaremos el lago Ness, quiero saber si lo del famoso monstruo es verdad

― Bella.., eso es solo un mito

― si, pero la pareja que lo avisto en Mayo asegura que si era una bestia

― sabes que, te complacere, solo para demostrarte que es puro cuento barato de pueblo

― y que ganare si es cierto?

― gloria, riqueza, mi adoracion para toda la vida y...

― dos libros mas antes de dormir

― y puedes llegar tarde a casa, si pierdes te esperaran los platos todos los dias, hasta mi cumpleaños

― es en Enero tramposo

― ah, ah, ah, si o no? Decidete enana

― bien, hecho -ambos estrecharon sus manos, un trato del que uno de los dos se arrepentira en cualquier momento, el mito de la existencia de un monstruo en un lago en Escocia se habia acrecentado a principios de los 20, y cada cierto tiempo el rumor acerca de el famosos avistamiento de ese monstruo acrecentaba, muchos expertos, paleontologos y biologos marinos habian estado investigando acerca de la existencia de este, pero no tenian ningun indicio que afirmara su existencia. Los pobladores le apodaron "Nessie" a la supuesta criatura de la cual ni ellos mismos estaban seguros que fuera real. Bella queria saber o escuchar al menos acerca del monstruo, queria ganarle la apuesta a Terry, recuerda muy bien que antes de su salida de Nueva York una pila de platos habia quedado, y no queria llegar a casa fregandolos por nada del mundo, era tan orgullosa como Terry en esa parte. La apuesta estaba en pie y unos de los dos fregaria quisiera o no.

― recoge la gabardina Bella -ordeno Terry suavemente

― si -esta lo agarro y se lo puso en vez de entregarselo a el, le gusto como se le veia, adorable para el

― te queda bien

― gracias señor, usted se ve tambien muy elegante

― parezco un adolescente

― pues fingire que ando con un chico de 17 años que le gusta pelear con mi tio favorito, molestar a mi tia favorita diciendole timida y no dejar de burlarse de mis pecas

― con que quieres pelea no? -se puso en guardia -adelante

― recuerda lo que dijo tu madre acerca de golpear a una mujer "Territo"

Ese diminutivo no le gusto para nada, era como recordar a su peor pesadilla

_Territo, Territo te necesito_

― Bella no me vuelvas a llamar asi

― eh? Que te pasa? Es solo un juego

― pero..., no lo hagas de nuevo, si

― bueno, vamos a darnos prisa, me muero del hambre

― acaso la cena de hace unas horas no te lleno?

― ni una muela hueca -bromeo sacudiendo con gracia su melena castaña para despues salir a pasearse por los pasillos del tren

― del tal pecosa tal pecosita-se burlo Terry despes que ella se fue, recogiendo su libro y su armonica, metiendose esta en el bolsillo y el libro en la mochila de Bella, para despues deslizarlo por su hombro -Candy Candy, las cosas que tu hija me hace hacer -esta vez se burlo de si mismo, aprovecharia que estaba en Escocia para escribirle a su madre, a Albert y a Karen para saber como estaban, el al igual que Bella extrañaba a todos, queria contarle a alguien todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante, las mariposas de la adolescencia habian regresado, con mas intensidad que nunca, como si algo estuviese a punto de llegar a el, no solo las mariposas, la musica de fondo, los colores, una risa que nunca se acabara ni con mil tormentas. El pitido del tren fue su anuncio favorito en ese momento, corrio rapidamente a traves del pasillo, encontro a Bella admirando a traves de una ventanilla

― su mano señorita

― soy muy joven para casarme

― jajajajajajaja, muy bien Bella, tienes diez puntos conmigo hasta el momento.

Tomados de la mano caminaron hasta la puerta del tren muy sonrientes.

― oigan..., señor, el de la armonica! -llamaron a Terry, quien volteo su cabeza hacia atras, el fotografo que hacia un dia antes les habia fotografiado le buscaba muy apresurado

― si digame

― tenga, para usted

― que es esto? -dijo recibiendo un sobre amarillo

― es una copia de la fotografia que les tome

― en serio?

― Si, bueno soy fotografo profesional y me gusta tomarle foto a todo lo que veo, pero tambien soy padre como usted y me gusta tener los mejores momentos junto a mis hijos en vivo, asi que tenga

Terry abrio el sobre y saco de este la fotografia que estaba dentro, se veian adorables los dos juntos, miro al fotografo sonriente

― cuanto es? -pregunto sacando su billetera

― no es nada

― pero es su trabajo, permitame pagarle

― no es nada, vealo como una especie de bienvenida a Escocia

― gracias

― de nada -este se despidio metiendo el resto de sus sobres a su maletin, Bella vio sonriente aquella escena, se acerco y detallo la fotografia

― whoa..., es buena no crees?

― Si, es excelente, ahora si madame, nos vamos porque siento que perderemos el tiempo en estos dias

― ahora si podremos quedarnos la semana entera?

― Ahora si, y no habra nada que impida esto, lo prometo

**Chicago.**

Mientras unos llegaban a su destino otros se iban pero esta vez era serio todo, el accidente de Albert alerto dramaticamente a Neil y este no se quedaria de brazos cruzados hasta encontrarla, Karen habia decidido acompañarle a saber el paradero de la otra pelirroja, pero esta eran por razones personales ahora.

― William estaremos bien, te lo prometo -decia esta tratando de controlar a Albert, ese misteriioso regreso a Nueva York no le caia muy bien

― me prometen que me van a escribir cuando llegue? Es que..

― tio, relajate -tranquilizo Neil de brazos cruzados -solo..., solo mantente calmado, Karen y yo estaremos bien y te escribiremos al llegar,estare con Annie y Archie

― por favor quiero noticias de esos dos, hace dias que no se han reportado o con una carta o una llamada

― ssshh, mi amor cualquier cosa estaremos en contacto, no te desesperes, me tendras aqui mas pronto de lo que crees

― en serio?

― Si, y sabes algo? -susurro de forma sensual al rubio -te amo con locura mi principe de la colina

― y yo a usted mi amada princesa

Ambos se dieron un ultimo beso antes de que la pelirroja y el moreno subieran al tren

― cuidamela mucho Neil! -encargo Albert a esta, el asintio con una media sonrisa, mientras el se despedia Karen habia ido a buscar asientos disponibles paa ellos dos, vio a traves de la ventanilla a aquel rubio que amaba tremendamente

― hay mi amor..., espero que no te moloeste lo que vamos a hacer, lo hago por ti -susurro para si misma

― ya..., no se que metodo de actuacion hallas usado con el pero funcionp Claise

― gracias Neil..., crees que de verdad se creyo todo ese cuento?

― Pues si, el tio William es muy ingenuo en esa parte, no se resiste a que alguien como tu le diga cosas que lo hagan caerse rendido a pies

― bueno cambiando el tema, dime que en donde crees que este tu hermana?

― Muy facil, ella y yo conocemos a una chica que estudio con nosotros en el colegio San Pablo

― asi?

― Bueno..., la chica quedo en la ruina a causa de loa crisis del 29, en este momento lo que averigue es que tiene una casa modesta en el Bronx

― es un distrito latino

― no lo se pero el punto es que Eliza no llegara muy lejos, necesita a alguien de confianza que la hospede, o que al menos le de direcciones y cosas asi, no se desenvuelve mucho en Nueva York

― ese al menos es punto a nuestro favor, y como se llama la chica?

― Luisa, Luisa Vaudeleire

― Vaudeleire?..., Vaudeleire? Vaudeleire? Se quienes son! -grito de la sorpresa

― que es lo que dices?

― Mi padre.., antes de revelarme y venir aqui tenia negocios importantes con una familia de apellido Vaudeleire y tenian una hija bastante caprichosa a decir verdad, y mucho antes d ela crisis del 29 ya tenian problemas enconomicos, el padre de esa chica le habia pedido varios prestamos al bancon de mi padre para saldar sus deudas, malas inversiones y por supuesto, la adiccion de su esposa al juego.

― Luisa dejo San Pablo en 1917..., jamas nos dijo ni a mi hermana ni a mi porque..., pero se que esas dos han tenido contacto.

― la ruina, la guerra y un monton de cosas influyeronn para que dejara el colegio y se mudaran de Los Angeles a Nueva York, era posible que hallan logrado hacerse de algun dinerillo antes de que la crisis economica los atacara, Neil debemos buscar a la tal Luisa, es posible que no solamente al encontrarla a ella hallemos a tu hermana y descubramos que es lo quie ha estado haciendo

― algo me dice que nada bueno Kaeen..., nada bueno puede estar planeando mi hermana -se sento en su asiento mirando triste al cielo -todos tenian razon..., mi hermana no nesta bien de la cabeza y solo yo puedo ayudarla

― ni aunque la cuelgues boca abajo vas a hacverla reaccionar, creo que esa es una de las consecuencias de los celos, la envidia y el rencor acumulado, uno en ese momento ya no es humano.

Neil miro a la pelirroja con cariño, su ensortijado cabello y su tono le recordo a su hermana, pero a diferencia de ella, Karen era humilde y tierna, nada en comparacion al monstruo con el que habia nacido y con el que se habia criado, ¿donde estaba aquella niña traviesa y de voz cantarina que lo llamaba en las mañanas? El como el hermano mayor debia de llevarla por el camino del bien y decirle acerca de las cosas buenas y malas de la vida ¿donde estaba el en ese momento?

― Buena suerte -decia Albert metiendose su mano libre al bolsillo de su pantalon, George aparece tras el con un sobre amarillo

― si William

― algo me dice que estos dos no van a hacer lo que dicen exactamente

― que es lo que quieres que haga?

― Solo siguelos..., Karen no me engaña ni con el mejor truco de actuacion inventado y Neil tiene sus artimañas..., ambos estan tras Eliza, siguelos y traeme respuestas, en cualquier momento intervendremos

― crees que lo consigan?

― Creo que tienen las mismas pistas que nosotros, pero dejaremos que hagan su parte del trabajo, lo haran mejor que nosotros -cayo retirandose con una sonrisa, el estaba jugando el mismo juego que ellos, pero dejaria que hicieran su parte del trabajo, quizas ellos conseguirian algo que ni los mejores investigadores de este hubieran conseguido. Ahora trataria de enfocarse en la prioridad principal, en su pequeña adoracion -Welch!

― si señor Andley?

― Averiguaste lo que te pedi?

― Asi es señor, esta reservado para el 13 de Septiembre a las 8:30pm

― asegurate que Hathaway y Backer esten al tanto

― hable con la señora Backer esta mañana William -hablo George con un atizbo de alegria en su rostro

― en serio? Que te ha dicho?

― Bueno que ya todo esta listo practicamente, la lista de invitados incluso, van a ver muchas personas para una fiesta de cumpleaños

― no es solo una fiesta de cumpleaños George, es "la fiesta de cumpleaños" quiero que mi niña se sienta como lo que es, una princesa, ahora quiero que sigamos haciendo lo que hemos hecho... -el pitido de la partida del tren de Nueva York es el ultimo aviso, y lentamente arranca de su plataforma -seguiremos con la seguridad al 100% en las entradas y salidas de las propiedades y esten al pendiente con las personas que sean ajenas a la casa, en especial con aquellos quie se encargan de la fiesta de Bella, quiero que todo sea perfecto, que sea recordada como una hermosa dama ante la sociedad, asi como su madre.

**Escocia**

El coche los trasladaba al centro de la ciudad, Edimburgo, la capital de Escocia, debian pasar a comprar unos presentes para esas personas tan especiales que Terry queria que Bella conociese, los dos lugartes que habian visitado en Europa habian sufrido grandes cicatrices por la primera guerra mundial, pero sin darse cuenta un volcan estaba a punto de erupcionar de nuevo, ellos no sabian cuando, pero dañaria el corazon del viejo continente

― ..la señora Withman y su hijo Mark son personas muy humildes, y bueno..., a Mark lo considero como mi hermano

― crees que se acuerden de ti?

― Asi como la hermana Grey y las monjas si, aunque no le di tantos dolores de cabeza a la señora Withman

― Melina Withman, asi se llama la señora que practicamente te crio mientras estuviste en Londres con Richard?

― si..., bueno en realidad pasaba mas tiempo con ella y su hijo, aaahhh, corriamos por el prado todo el dia, montabamos a caballo y de vez en cuando saliamos a navegar al lago que estaba a un par de kilometros de la villa

― dime que es el Lago Ness

― de veras quieres ver un monstruo no es asi? -pregunto Terry mientras no dejaba de ver las tiendas que se encontraban en ese perqueño mercado

― seria una de las experiencias que me marcarian para toda la vida

― yo he visto monstruos

― en serio?

― Si, infinidades y no son ni el vampiro de Bram Stocker, ni Frankenstein de Mary Shelley, ni Nessie, ni hombres lobo, momias, nada de eso, los humanos somos monstruos en lo mas profundo de nuestro ser, cuando una persona se queda sin amor, sin respeto a la vida, sin importarle los sentimientos de otras personas acaba siendo eso... -diciendo esto se acercan riendo un par de soldados, Terry reconocio sus vestimentas nazi en seguida, atrajo a Bella hacia su torso, tapandole el rostro, delante de el acababan de pasar aquellas creaciones de un monstruo que estaba surgiendo desde Alemania dispuesto a enmarcar su ideologia, y eso traeria grandes consecuencias para la historia del mundo en las decadas proximas.

― Que pasa? Acaso eran..

― si, pero gracias al cielo solo fue un susto

― que me decias acerca de los monstruos, porque te refieres asi? Es como si lo hubieses vivido

― en parte lo vivi mi amor..., no fue nada facil mi adolescencia cuando vine a Londres cuando era niño

― acaso Richard tiene mucho que ver? Eleonore me dijo una vez que Richard les habia hecho mucho daño, tu y ella jamas me quieren decir porque, ¿que hizo tan terrible?

Esa era una buena pregunta que Bella queria que su padre le respondiese, pero como Terry iba a decirle que el famosos Richard Grandchester, al que ella cree muerto habia arrebatado a su padre de los brazos de su madre a la edad de cuatro años, dejandole un gran trauma en su inocente mente, haciendole pasar penurias y maltratos bajo el cuidado de su madrastra y de si mismo, sufriendo las humillaciones y siendo señalado como un bastardo ante la sociedad? Como iba a decirle todo eso a una niña? Incluyendole el rechazo de Eleonore hacia el castaño cuando el tenia tan solo 16 años buscando apoyo y brazos en donde refugiarse? Definitivamente ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento correcto para tristes confesiones, ese tema quedaria para el regreso a casa y una reunion en familia, donde solo Terry, Eleonore, Albert y Bella estarian presentes para dar paso al tema menos aoreciado por Terry, y Albert tambien tenia cavida en el, ya que el tampoco habia dicho su verdad al 100%, le habia dicho a la adolescente que el habia sido muy rebelde y se habia aislado de su familia viviendo en Africa, pero jamas le explico los demas motivos, como por ejemplo que la tia abuela quisiese mantenerlo oculto.

― Estas como que mas preguntona que nunca no? Acaso te comiste un loro en el camino?

― Vamos no actues como si no te interesara el tema..., vamos dime que es eso que el famoso Richard hizo?

― Bueno..., fue algo muy terrible, algo que me gustaria hablarlo, pero con Eleonore entre nosotros, te parece?

― Prometes no aislarte?

― Lo prometo Bella, palabra de Grandchester

― sabes que la palabra de un Grandchester es sagrada

― tan sagrada como la biblia, asi que estamos pendientes, señora! me llevo esto -asintio Terry con una sonrisa. Despues de pagar caminaron hacia la avenida principal a espera de un coche o carruaje que los llevara a Villa Grandchedster, esperaba con el alma que no estuviese nadie de su familia, temia a que su hermanastra Jane estuviese alli, recordo que su padre le dijo que se habia casado, la recuerda poco, era bonita pero igual tenia poca gracia y era muy altiva, a ella por ser mujer jamas se atrevio a levantarle la mano, aunque jamas dejaba de darle algun insulto u ofenderla de la manera mas grosera y menos caballerosa posible, al fin y al cabo era la hija de la duquesa cara de cerdo, no habia mucha diferencia.

El camino hacia Villa Grandchester lo recordaba bastante bien, algunos de los enormes prados que Terry recordaba de su adolescencia habian sido convertidos en urbanizaciones y otros en sembradios, pero se conservaba la naturaleza y belleza de los mismos a pesar de que las industrias del hombre estaban arrasando con todo lo que estaba a su paso.

― Mira eso..., es un sembradio de.., narcisos? Ya me extrañaba tu fascinacion a esas flores

― son mis favoritas, tu lo sabes

― la historia de narciso, quien se enamoro de si mismo al verse reflejado en el agua por primera vez, se parece a ti

― no soy narciso

― que si..

― que no...

― que si..

― que no Bella, el hecho de que sea irresistiblemente apuesto y tenga una ola de damiselas cayendo a mis pies no quiere decir que voy a tener un exagerado amor a mi mismo..., mmmm, bueno quizas un poco

― Bella Grandchester uno, Terry Grandchester cero -bufo la chica regresando su mirada al camino, Terry le tiro un rizo con fuerza, ella se quejo y contraataco dandole un leve golpe en el brazo

― sabes, esto me recordo la vez de la gira del 27, recorrimos varios lugares de Norteamerica, Oregon, Seattle, Nashville, Malibu, Las Vegas, Toronto, Oklahoma

― si..., no estuviste para mi recital de ballet -respondio Bella con algo de nostalgia, era una de las veces que Terry le habia fallado, pero eran muy contadas, esa le dolio bastante, tenia siete años, apenas sabia de la vida.

― Si pero te compese los meses de ausencia

― si..., lo recuerdo, me llevaste a dar un paseo todo el dia, fuimos a Central Park, corrimos descalzos y nos mojamos con la lluvia

― si, te resfriaste

― y despues dormiste conmigo..., tendre que enojarme contigo esta vez para hacer eso mismo no crees

― y por lo visto no te vas a quedar con el paseo de Central Park cierto

― Italia!}

― a que se puede saber

― las gemelas del hogar de Ponny ya deben de estar en su nuevo hogar y claro..., Arya y Nick

― a ti como que te gusto el tal Nick? -esta vez el rostro de Terry estaba enrojecido, sentia celos y quizas ciertas ganas de regresar a America o ir a Italia, buscar a aquel niño y fracturarle la otra pierna por meterse con su angelito

por favor es solo un amigo, y creo que cuando a mi me guste alguien todo el mundo se enterara

― asi? Porque?

― Escucharan tu grito al cielo jajajajajajaja

― jajajaja, graciosita la niña no?

― Oh si, soy muy graciosa -mascullo Bella usando el sarcasmo que la representaba, digna hija de un Grandchester al fin y al cabo. A lo lejos estaba, Villa Grandchester, aquel pequeño palacio digno de una familia de alcurnia, sus antiguas estructuras tenian el sello de años de antiguedad, los campos verdes le daban ese toque de hermosora, el lago que estaba a un kilometro de distancia resplandecia a la luz del intenso sol, las ovejas pastaban tranquilamente y el viento frio hacia danzar las hojas de los arboles al ritmo de una tonada milenaria.

La señora Withman preparaba dedicadamente el almuerzo, solo para el servicio, ya que la enorme propiedad hacia meses que ninguno de los miembros de la familia la visitaba, como si hubiese sido olvidada, pero al menor agradeciaque ese mismo lugar fuese su hogar, donde crio a su hijo y asi halla podido salir adelante.

― Señora Whithman..., viene un coche hacia aqui

― que es lo que estas diciendo muchacha? -replico la mujer lavandose las manos con su ceño fruncido

― si es verdad...

― a esta casa hace meses que no la visitan, como es posible que el señor Grandchester nos halla avisado para prepararle el estofado de cerdo que tanto le gusta, por Dios donde esta Mark cuando lo necesito

― quiere que valla a abrir las puertas?

― Abre las puertas y ventila las habitaciones..., uugghh la duquesa cara de cerdo la ultima vez no me dijo hasta del mal que me iba a morir porque le dio la alergia del milenio

― no deberia de decirle asi

― asi le llamaba Terrence, desearia que hubieses conocido al muchacho, jajaja era un adorable tormento..., pero que hacemos aqui perdiendo el tiempo, muevete y si ves Mark dile que venga aqui inmediatamente.

La mujer se dio prisa, se seco las manos y trato de arreglar su humilde vestimenta para recibir a quienes ella creia el duque y la duquesa de Grandchester, corrio hacia el porton y vio como aquel coche se estacionaba, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver al actor bajarse del coche con una gran sonrisa en los labios

― no puede ser.

― Hola señora Withman

― oh Dios mio, Terrence! -la mujer abrazo a este con fuerza y no pudo evitar besar y pellizcar las mejillas de este hasta hacerlas colorearse -oh los años te han caido de maravilla, no has cambiado es nada, estas tan guapo y elegante mi amor, todo un hombre, todo un Grandchester

― gracias, es un gusto volver a verla despues de muchos años

― esta casa no volvio a ser la misma desde que te fuiste, pero ahora tendremos algo de vida en esta mansion del terror

― púes claro que si, pero primero quiero que conozca a mi hija

― a tu hija?..., oh por Dios es la mejor noticia que me has podido dar en la vida, tu..., tu.., mi adorado tormento, tienes una princesita.., te felicito

― pues si, ya hasta me estan diciendo suegro

― y donde esta esa preciosidad?

― Un momento, Bella! -corre este al coche y ayuda a bajar a la ojiverde, la señora Withman se siente emocionada al ver a la chica, no puede evitar sonreir y adular su belleza, al fin Villa Grandchester tenia vida, Terry, quien era el que le daba emocion a esa mansion habia regresado, y muy bien acompañado, era el momento perfecto y hermoso

― oh no puedo creerlo! -una voz masculina aparece detras de ellos, Terry no puede evitar sorprenderse tambien, aquel muchacho tendria unos 27 años mas o menos, cuando Terry se fue de su casa tendria como unos once años, ya era todo un hombre -Terry amigo...

― Mark por Dios no puedo creerlo -ambos amigos se abrazaron y bromearon entre si -eres tu, estas irreconocible

― irreconocible esta otro por alli que no habia mostrado su rostro en muchos años

― hijo no seas tan indiscreto

― no soy indiscreto madre, soy realista -giro su vista a la castaña ojos verdes -whoa! y quien es la belleza aqui presente?

― Bella Grandchester, mucho gusto -alargo su mano para estrecharla con la de Mark ambos se sonrieron, este acerco su rostro al de Bella y entrecerro sus ojos, ella no entendia porque la miraba tan extraño

― nariz espingada y sonrisa torcida! -articulo a casi un grito, empezo a reir como maniatico -Terry esta niña es la combinacion perfecta tuya y de la rubia pecosa

― rubia pecosa? Terrence, acaso tu..

― asi es, al final de todo esa rubia preciosa acabo siendo el amor de mi vida

― al fin un Grandchester no se ata a los compromisos obligados

― que quiere decir con eso?

― Acaso tu padre no te lo ha dicho?

― Decirme que? -pregunto Bella, en ese momento una alerta en el cerebro de Terry se encendio, y el volcan estallaria en cualquier momento

― sobre el ducado y sus matrimonios obligados

― que?! -miro Bella a Terry y sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par -ducado?

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Un capitulo mas de esta historia, lo que Terry queria contar a su tiempo sera desvelado, gracias a todas por sus mensajes en Facebook y sus MP por mi cumpleaños, se les quiere mucho, para este 28 de febrero les tengo un regalo, espero que muchas puedan disfrutarlo mucho, por aqui por fanfiction, secretos, engaños, juegos sucios, amor y las mentiras a la orden del dia.<strong>

**Reviews please?**


	33. Escocia Parte III

**Escocia**

**Parte III**

**Estrella Fugaz**

* * *

><p>Ahora si Terry estaba en problemas, Mark había encendido la mecha de su perdición y su hija era el combustible, ella lo miraba amenazante y quería la respuesta ahora, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, una gota de sudor corrió por su mejilla, la mirada penetrante de Bella lo estaba intimidando mucho, que haría Candy en un momento así?<p>

-dime..., como es eso de ducado? De que habla el?

-oh..., pequeña, Mark bromea mucho con tu padre, eso es todo -intervino la señora Whitman colocándose a un lado de Terry

-no, quiero saberlo, no entiendo y como que matrimonios obligados

-eso es..., bueno lo que pasa es que antes se acostumbraba a que las buenas familias se acostumbraba a arreglar matrimonios, pero en eso es algo que no viene al caso

-en serio Terry?

-si... -respondió con nerviosismo -pero gracias a Dios a mi jamas se me impuso eso cierto? Uuff, Eleonore jamas lo apoyo, ahora si..., satisfecha?

-aaamm..., eso creo

-bien cielito, ven conmigo, que quieres? Te frió o caliente

-Mmmmm, frió -respondió Bella colocando su mochila en su hombro, volteo a ver a Terry -oye arrogante! Ven

-tu..., ve con la señora Whitman, ella te atenderá bien, mejor que nadie, yo quiero "bromear" un rato con mi amigo Mark

-okey..., si eso quieres -definitivamente, para Bella su padre estaba actuando demasiado extraño desde la ida a Londres, como si todo dentro de el se hubiese alborotado, en especial sus pesadillas.

-Bien cielo, me imagino que tu apetito debe de ser tan voraz como el de tu padre cuando tenia tu edad? -pregunto la mujer a Bella mientras caminaban dentro de la casa. Después que la señora Whitman llevo a Bella dentro la furia y desesperación de Terry estallo, agarro a Mark por los un brazo y lo coloco frente a la pared, el pobre se sorprendió ante la fuerza y la mirada de Terry, era de rabia

-hey, Terry amigo no tienes ni un día aquí y ya me quieres moler a golpes?

-Moler? Jajaja, moler es poco, sabes en el enorme lió en que me acabas de meter?

-De que estas hablando que hice yo ahora?

-Pasa es que abriste la bocota Mark Whitman, y mas de la cuenta! como se te ocurre decirle a mi hija acerca del ducado

-Un momento..., Terry, acaso ella no sabe nada? -el se dedico a callar, pero la expresión de sus ojos lo dijo todo

-Ella no debe saber nada, no quiero que ella cargue también con mis demonios

-Pero de todos modos se enterara

-Si pero quiero que sea por mi boca, así que te suplico que por favor seas mas discreto a la próxima vez, no menciones a la duquesa cara de cerdo, a sus hijos y mucho menos a Richard

-Descuida, hablare con el servicio para que mantengan silencio de todo esto, aunque creo que haces mal en ocultarle algo tan importante a la que podría ser la próxima duquesa de Grandchester

-Bella no va a ser nada de eso! -esta vez alzo la voz con rabia -ella no debe de vivir lo que viví yo..., a ella no la quiero ver sufrir nunca mas, escuchaste bien Mark! Ella no va a sufrir -Terry se alejo de Mark solo para evitar romperle la cara, como es que había sido tan indiscreto con algo tan delicado para el, y hacer mención de eso frente a Bella era lo peor, ella se dio cuenta de todo, puede que incluso este dudando de la versión que la señora Whitman le dio, la chica era muy inteligente.

La enorme casa no había cambiado nada, mantenía el mismo aspecto, todo era exactamente como el lo recordaba, podía hasta sentir el penetrante aroma a viejo, el tiempo se detenía, y miraba a su alrededor, recordó los pocos momentos felices, los que valían la pena recordar

-Terry hijo! Ven, tienes que ver esto -el actor hizo caso y empezó a movilizarse al sitio donde la señora Whitman le había llamado, para su sorpresa era en la vieja habitación de este, abrió su boca y sonrió

-que es lo que...

-que pasa? Este cuarto lo he mantenido limpio con la esperanza de que tu algún día regresaras aquí! Y mira, lo hiciste

-yo jamas pensé que regresaría aquí de nuevo

-acomodate, a la señorita Grandchester le arreglare el cuarto de la señorita Jane, no tienes problemas que duerma en el cuarto de tu hermana?

-sabes que Jane no es nada mio, y no tengo problemas, de todas formas ella ya no forma parte de esta familia desde que se caso

-Terry..., como sabes que ella..

-hay muchas cosas que esta familia no puede ocultar, así lo quieran! Por cierto donde esta Bella?

-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! -un grito casi terrorífico alerta a Terry, su corazón se detuvo, salio disparado a través de la enorme casa buscando a Bella

-Bella? Bella! Isabellaaaa! -este corrió y la encontró en el lugar que el menos pensó, el viejo despacho de Richard, este ademas de eso era una enorme biblioteca, el paraíso de Bella

-oh por Dios! Oh por Dios mira este lugar! Whoaaaaa! Es el Nirvana!

-aaah -Terry respiro en paz, creyó que le había pasado algo pero no fue así, la enorme biblioteca era en verdad un paraíso para el amante de la lectura, pero que mas se esperaba de la hija de un actor? Que creció al lado de libros y teatro -así que..., descubriste la biblioteca

-esto es sensacional, creo que no saldré de aquí en algunos días

-tal vez esta noche saquemos unos libros de aquí y podamos leer con las estrellas

-en serio?

-cuando te he mentido?

-jamas

-esta noche sera genial mi princesa! -sonrió admirando la biblioteca, sabia que eso seria la distracción de Bella, no preguntaría mas acerca del ducado y de los matrimonios obligados con eso. En ese lugar armarían su propio mundo en donde podían brillar.

A muchos kilómetros el mundo de otras personas era pura soledad y dolor, y de alguna manera quería recuperar la risa que le arrebataron hacia muchos años. El día era muy lluvioso en la ciudad británica, Richard se había despertado bebiendo por quinto día consecutivo, después de la visita de Terry y después de saber la verdad se sintió tan engañado, que el mundo le engaño, que la venda que tuvo en sus ojos no le permitió ver lo que ocurría en su mundo, poso su cabeza en la ventana, cerro sus ojos y empezó a llorar, demasiadas cosas había en su cabeza, quería tener el poder para enmendar los males del pasado, para reconciliarse con Terry, enmendar sus errores con Zack, su nuera Beatrice, pedirle perdón a Eleonore pero sobre todo querer con el alma conocer a ese pequeño, durante días se imagino como seria, el veía a un niño, igual a Terry, carismático y travieso pero había veces que el rostro de Candy se le aparecía entre sus sueños y veía a una niña. Jamas se perdono el no haberle hecho caso a Terry cuando este le pidió ayuda para su amiga, si tan solo el se hubiera sentado a pensar lo importante que esa rubia era para Terry y que esa vez no pensaba en el, no pensaba en salvarse el pellejo como en otras veces lo había hecho, pensaba en alguien mas, en alguien que a pesar de todo lo quería tal y como el era.

-señor..., alguien lo busca

-no quiero ver a nadie

-pues creo que esta visita le interesa mucho -respondió el mayordomo, tras el un muchachito de cabello castaño se dispone a enfrentar al mayor, así sea a las malas

-Zackary? Que haces aquí? No te ordene que te fueras con tu madre

-tu no mandas sobre mi abuelo y quiero ayudarte a reconciliarte con el tal Terry

-oh hijo..., ya hablamos sobre eso! El no quiere saber de mi, me odia y jamas me perdonara

-a lo que temes es a que te rechace pero nada pierdes con intentar verlo, en este caso tu eres quien debe buscarlo, no el, el no ha pecado contra nadie en esta familia, nosotros contra el si, solo por ser diferente

-leí tu libreta

-en serio?

-si..., tienes gran talento

-gracias... -este se sentó junto al anciano y miro la fina lluvia que caía a través de la ventana -donde están Henry y la abuela?

-en Liverpool visitando a Jane y tal vez dándole las noticias de lo que hice con su parte de la herencia

-abuelo..., yo.., me niego a mi parte de la herencia

-no..., te corresponde hijo, a ti y a ese niño, algún día se conocerán

-si..., yo quisiera también conocerlo, seria muy divertido

-hijo..., quiero hacer algo pero creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda..., iré a América, creo que la familia de esa muchacha, Candice, me puede guiar a donde esta Terry

-con..., los Andley?

-así es..., ellos son las personas mas cercanas a el y a ese pequeño, es la única forma en la que me pueda sentir tranquilo, sabiendo que están bien

-pero no crees que estas siendo muy cobarde al dirigirte a esa familia

-es posible, pero ya no me queda nada.., no tengo dignidad, no tengo paciencia, mirame, estoy viejo y en toda mi vida lo único que he ocasionado fue dolor a los que mas he amado, y..., Zack ayudame, ayudame a recuperar a mi hijo

-abuelo..., a eso vine, a ayudarte, tu crees que me ha gustado que le hallan mentido de una manera tan vil a esta familia, tenemos la oportunidad de reivindicarlo y es necesario que te armes de valor, no importa si el no quiere escucharte pero esta en ti explicar todo lo sucedido, de alguna u otra manera esta en el aceptar que te equivocaste, eres humano, y es de humanos equivocarnos

-hay Zack, se ve que no lo conoces, el es muy orgulloso

-si es ingles tiene que ser orgulloso, jajaja

-bien, no queda otro modo, habrá que ir armándonos de valor, mandare por los pasajes

-espera! Tengo que avisarle a mamá de esto

-le avisaras después

-no.., escucha no puedo irme así como así y dejarla en ascuas.

-esta bien, esta bien, le diremos si eso te mantiene tranquilo

-okey..., solo espero que mi teoría sea cierta

-que teoría?

-bueno..., es algo loco e imposible pero..., creo que Terry no vino solo, creo que vino acompañado

-Zack... -suspiro Richard con sus ojos sorprendidos, el muchacho entrecerró sus ojos y asintió, tenia personalmente la insistencia de que la niña castaña era mucho mas que su salvadora, quizás compartían la misma sangre.

**Nueva York**

Neil y Karen al llegar a Nueva York lo primero que hicieron fue ir con los Cornwell y llevarse la sorpresa del incidente del desagradable paquete que le dejaron a Annie, por supuesto que Neil se enojo y llamo a Albert informándole de lo ocurrido a pesar de las negativas de Annie. Pero tampoco esperaron mucho tiempo para ir a buscar a Luisa, ahora o nunca.

-estas seguro que es por aquí? -pregunto Karen conduciendo lentamente a través de el distrito del Bronx en Nueva York, se habia cubierto con su pañoleta y sus lentes para que nadie la reconociera mientras que Neil la dirigia, le habia costado encontrar la direccion de Luisa pero esperaba que al encontrar la direccion de esa mujer hallaria a su hermana y detendria los terribles planes que estaba fraguando.

-si..., por aqui es, a mano izquierda -explico este -vamos Karen, ya vamos a llegar

-creo que en este momento estoy echándome para atras

-lo siento, lo pensaste en el peor momento, mira es alli

Ambos se estacionaron frente a un edificio que parecía que era uno de los mas antiguos del distrito, Karen trago en seco, apretando el volante del coche entre sus dedos, tratando de cuidar su mano herida, Neil se coloco el sombrero y abrió la puerta para salir.

-Neil..., Neil esperate por amor a Dios.

-vamos no es hora de acobardarse, ya estamos aqui

-oh rayos...! -esta trato de esconder sus ondas rojizas en su pañoleta y salio junto a el, al llegar preguntaron por Luisa Vaudeleire, pero recibieron otra noticia tremenda, la unica Luisa que vivia en el edificio era de apellido Smith, un apellido bastante comun en los Estados Unidos, pero no tenia nada que perder. Subieron las escaleras hacia el departamento de la que les habian informado que era Luisa Vaudeleire, y la pista mas cercana a Eliza. Neil toca la puerta con prisa y frente a el aparece una mujer castaña, no parecia tener los 35 años que el creia, parecia tener mas, los años le cayeron encima.

-si..., que quieren?

-Luisa..., me recuerdas?

-Neil? Eres tu? -exclamo con sorpresa

-si, ella es mi amiga Karen, y necesitamos tu ayuda, es por Eliza

-que.., que... -esta carraspeo, pero sus manos estaban temblorosas -no se que quieren

-nos dejas entrar?

-no! -respondió tajante

-porque no? -pregunto este

-bueno..., este no es el ambiente de un Leagan

-por favor eso no importa ahora! Queremos hablarle de Eliza Leagan y usted es la unica que puede ayudarnos

-y quien eres tu para venir a darme ordenes

-no soy nadie pero hay personas que posiblemente estén en problemas si no nos ayuda, por favor! -replico Karen sin desvelar su identidad, Luisa abrio la puerta y los dejo entrar a los dos, el departamento era muy humilde, a que punto la crisis llevo a la que una vez fue vizcondesa a ese punto tan critico

-asi que Luisa Smith no es asi?

-oh..., me case con un comerciante al finales de la decada de los 20, logre salir adelante pero la crisis nos ha golpeado muy fuerte, y tu? Veo que te va bien

-asi es, estoy en la mejor etapa de mi vida -respondió este tajante, pero era hora de entrar al grano

-bueno..., que quieren., saber de Eliza?

-esto es lo siguiente -intervino Karen calmadamente -yo tengo una sobrina, bueno no es mi sobrina en si pero es lo que mas quiero en la vida al igual que el resto de los Andley y al parecer ella quiere hacerle daño a ella y a los miembros de su familia.

-y que pasa? Arreglen ustedes sus problemas familiares, eso a mi no me incumbe

-tu eres su amiga Luisa

-lo fui! -grito, tan fuerte que hizo eco en el lugar -eres un hipócrita Neil, al igual que tu hermana, los dos son de la misma calaña

-Luisa solo te pido que si sabes donde esta o que planea nos lo digas! Es que no lo entiendes? La vida de una niña puede estar corriendo peligro, ya mi tio tuvo un atentado, Karen también, si nos dices donde esta te deberemos la vida.

-es mejor que dejen esto como esta! les pido que se vallan de mi casa ya! Mi marido llegara en cualquier momento.

Se les acababan las ideas, en ese momento Karen exploto junto con el nudo que traía desde que salio de Chicago.

-por favor! -esta vez dio a mostrar su rostro y fue gran sorpresa para Luisa al descubrir que la mujer que estaba junto a Neil era nada mas y nada menos que Karen Claise, una de sus actrices favoritas -el tio de Neil es el amor de mi vida y esa niña, es muy especial, me moriría si les pasara algo, por favor, dinos si Eliza se dirigió a ti en algún momento o si hablaste con ella y te contó algo..., te lo suplico.

Luisa era de corazon frio y no tenia sentimientos algunos, Karen a pesar de haber hablado y expresado lo que sentia aun tenia ese nudo en la garganta y contuvo las lagrimas que querian salir de sus ojos miel, queria tanto a Albert que seria capaz de vender su alma solo para que el estuviera bien. La mujer suspiro y decidio hablar.

-me encontre con ella hace unas dos semanas, estaba en un restaurante hablando con unas personas de muy mal aspecto

-que quieres decir?

-los conozco, son unos delincuentes, dicen que les hacian los trabajos sucios al mafioso de Al Capone

-y que hacian con ella?

-recuerdo que ella solo les dio unas indicaciones y se retiraron, lo poco que escuche era que tenian que ir al distrito de Broadway, ese distrito de gente de buena clase y actores

-oh Dios mio Terry! -susurro Neil sorprendido

-Terry? Hablas del Terry Grandchester que estudio con nosotros y ahora es actor? Ese mismo? Que tiene que ver el en todo esto

-mas de lo que piensas..., y en donde esta ella en este momento

-en el hotel Lex! Esta quedandose alli desde hace dias, me dijo que despues regresaria a Chicago a...

-a que? Que es lo que pasa

-hablo de Candy, de la huérfana, tenia que saldar un asunto importante con ella, no entiendo en que estan metidos todos ustedes

-oh Dios..., oh Dios tenemos que avisar a las autoridades! Neil al diablo lo que diga Albert, al diablo tu relacion con Eliza tienes que denunciarla antes de que ocurra algo grave!

-Karen no!..., no puedo hacerlo

-estas escuchando lo que te esta diciendo Luisa, ella esta fuera de si, se imagina que Bella es Candy, esta loca! Tienes que hacer algo al respecto

-pero que puedo hacer yo?! Esto ya esta fuera de mi alcance

-esperen los dos un momento! Que mas esta ocurriendo aqui? -pregunto Luisa temerosa

-gracias por tu cooperación Luisa, sentimos haberte molestado.

-Neil...

-vamonos Karen... -ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del departamento, Luisa entendia menos lo que estaba ocurriendo, despues que ellos se fueron cerro la puerta y le paso el cerrojo, giro su mirada y observo un sombrero en uno de los asientos en donde estaban sus invitados, sintio el aroma varonil y supuso que era de Neil, y acerto, estaban sus iniciales marcadas en el interior de este, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordarse años atras, esos años en los que ella estuvo enamorada de el, pero el no le hacia caso por estar detras de Candy.

-Neil por amor a Dios reacciona, Eliza no esta razonando! No le importara ni siquiera lastimarte por ir tras esa herencia

-y que me importa si quiere hacerme daño o no? Hasta ahora no me habia dado cuenta que mi hermana es muy peligrosa, no se como actuar en este momento

-asi como lo has hecho en estos dias! Te atreviste a venir aqui solo para buscarla, retaste a tu familia y mucho mas, tienes agallas, usalas ahora!..

-y que quieres que haga?!

-simple, subete al maldito coche y vamos al hotel Lex a buscarla y si es necesario sacarla amordazada lo haremos, ahora subete!

La actitud de Karen hacia Neil fue tremenda, hasta sus ojos se oscurecieron de la rabia, se resigno a subir al coche con la actriz al volante, esta se coloco el cinturon de seguridad y acelero, ahora que tenian la pista de donde estaba Eliza y de lo que estaba haciendo no la dejarian escapar.

-cuidado! Cuidado! -decia Neil asustado, en cualquier momento o chocaban o atropellaban a alguien en el camino. De repente esta se detiene y posa su cabeza en el volante, empezando a sollozar. Neil se acerca y le acaricia la espalda

-..lo siento..., es que esto es tan..., siento tanta impotencia, mi Albert esta batallando solo contra esto y..., ustedes que... -empezo a llorar

-Karen..., te sientes mal por mentirle a Albert? -ella asintio, aunque quisiese estar indiferente a lo que el pensaba le dolia, que pensaria el despues -escucha, vamos con Annie y Archie para que descanses, yo ire al hotel a buscar a Eliza, pero necesito que tu estes fuerte, entendiste?

-okey...

-bien, ahora tranquilizate y vamos con los Cornwell, como una niña buena. Puedes conducir?

-si.., -ella lentamente fue acelerando, mientras regulaba sus respiraciones, cada dia mas se sorprendia de las cosas terribles que los seres humanos podian hacer al llenarse sus corazones de odio. Neil la vio y respiro tambien, la pelirroja a un lado suyo tenia razon, el debia hacer algo al respecto, el era su hermano. Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que habian sentenciado a Luisa.

**Escocia**

Terry estaba apoyado en la pared con el auricular del teléfono pegado en la oreja esperando a que timbrara, ya era hora de reportarse con los Andley

-_residencia Andley, buenas tardes_! -escucho este, era una voz cantarina, la reconocia

-hola Cassie

_-quien habla?_

-soy yo, Terrence

_-señor Grandchester oh por Dios!_ -exclamo con alegria -_donde estan? Como esta Bella? Digale que la extraño_

-okey, okey ya calmate pequeña! Como sigue tu brazo?

_-mucho mejor, pero a mi que me quitan el yeso y se lo ponen al señor Albert_

-que? Cassandra explicame eso

-_bueno..., es que el señor Albert y su novia, Karen tuvieron un accidente de coche hace unas semanas_

Las pupilas del actor se dilataron y se acelero su respiracion al escuchar eso, como es que habia pasado eso, pero la otra sorpresa fue escuchar cuando la chica menciono la palabra "novia", al fin Karen habia decidido gritar lo que sentia por Albert.

-pequeña..., podrias pasarme a Albert, por favor?

_-si, espere un momento..._.. -este espero a que le Albert tomara el telefono, tenia mucho que explicar, eso no podia estar pasando asi como asi, todo eso tenia una explicacion -_William_

-Albert..., soy yo Terry

_-si, ya Cassie me dijo, donde estas?_

-en Escocia

_-Escocia! Llegaron muy lejos los dos_

-si, el lugar le ha fascinado a Bella

_-que bueno, oye tengo tanto que contarte_

-y yo mucho que interrogar, como es eso que tu y Karen tuvieron un accidente

_-que..., quien te lo dijo? Fue Cassie no?_

-eso no importa! Dime estan bien

_-si, bueno me disloque el brazo y Karen tuvo algunos golpes pero esta bien..., bueno, aqui no estamos del todo bien_

-que es lo que ha ocurrido?

_-de todo..., a Annie le enviaron un horrible paquete que la altero mucho, casi se muere del susto porque iba dirigida a nosotros_

-Dios Santo!... -trago saliva lentamente -pero esta bien, y el bebe...?

_-ambos estan bien, pero esto se me esta saliendo de las manos, temo mucho por ustedes_

-crees lo mismo que yo?

_-no lo creo! Estoy seguro_ -pudo escuchar el jadeo de Albert a traves de la bocina -_oye..., cuando regresaran?_

-mas o menos la proxima semana! Ya se esta acabando mi plazo, ya tocamos septiembre si te pones a ver

_-si.., estamos a ultimos de Agosto, dos meses de Vacaciones debieron de caerte de maravilla_

_-ni te imaginas.., oye.., debo colgar, te hablare mas tarde_

-bien..., cualquier cosa mantenme informado, te llamare mañana o mas tarde

_-esta bien, besa a Bella por mi_

-lo hare..., y Albert.., haz feliz a Karen

-_tenlo por seguro amigo._

Este colgo, para despues pasarse las manos por la cabeza, ahora si estaba preocupado, durante el tiempo que el habia estado fuera toda clase de incidentes habian ocurrido, al parecer la amenaza que habian dejado en su coche aquella vez era real. Pero que podia hacer el a distancia? Nada. Se dirigio a su habitacion para sentarse en el balcon a respirar un poco, y desempolvar un poco sus ideas.

El césped crujía bajo los pies de Bella, quien habia salido a caminar a traves de la villa, estaba cruzada de brazos para cubrir sus manos de la brisa, tarareaba una cancion, miro hacia arriba y diviso una ventana abierta, las cortinas bailaban con la brisa, recordó los pasajes de Romeo y Julieta, esta alzo un poco la voz y entono cuatro notas altas que al parecer llamaron la atencion de Terry, quien esbozo una sonrisa

-se supone que usted deberia estar aqui mi pequeña Julieta -exclamo Terry asomándose en la ventana

-lo siento mi dulce Romeo, no sabia que usted se encontraba descansando en sus aposentos

-desea usted que yo bajéis a traves de mi ventana para encontraros con su dulce mirada y deleitarme con el trinar de su melodiosa voz?

-eso seria algo excelente! -hablo esta sonriendo, Terry se adentro a la habitacion y empezo a amarrar unas sabanas, despues de esto las lanzo a traves de la ventana y una de las puntas la amarro al cabecero de la cama, Bella abrio la boca de la sorpresa -Grandchester! Que demonios estas haciendo?!

-tu que crees? Fuera abajo! -el empezo a deslizarse a traves de la cuerda improvisada, sintiendo la friccion de esta en sus dedos, se solto en la mitad del camino, Bella grito cuando lo vio cayendo, pero tremenda sorpresa cuando el cae en sus dos pies al suelo.

-estas loco! Estuviste a punto de provocarme un infarto!

-jajajajajaja lo siento, pero es que es muy divertido

-oh si! Claro mira como me muero de la risa -bramo esta algo molesta, después de calmarse hablo -y bien? Listo para esta noche

-bueno ya van a ser las seis, podemos decirle a la señora Whitman que nos prepare una canasta con algunas cosas, como unas linternas, los libros que tu quieras y una cobija

-excelente! Voy a elegir los libros

-bien, y yo avisare a la señora Whitman! -sentencio este sonriendo, le dio una palmada en la espalda a la ojiverde para que fuese a buscar los libros, gracias a Dios no pregunto mas acerca del tema que lo agobio desde que llegaron, eso hacia mas de siete horas, se dirigio a la cocina en donde estaba la mujer charlando con su hijo.

-creo que alguien se ha escapado de su cuarto con la cuerda improvisada no?

-algo asi..., que estan haciendo? -pregunto

-oh nada..., aqui diciendole a Mark lo divertido que es tener niños aqui en casa otra vez, el joven Zackary hace mas de seis meses que no se ha asomado por aqui

Recordo ese nombre, Zackary Grandchester, un pobre chico que sufria las mismas desdichas que el, se preguntaba si el era diferente a todos ellos, si el fuese esa raiz que podia reconstruir el apellido? Pero pensaba tambien que era hijo de Henry, quizas no habia nada que salvar alli.

-oh si.., he oido acerca del famoso chico

-pero bueno, quizas porque Henry lo encerro en San Pablo es que no ha salido, pero en cambio tenemos a esa preciosidad tuya alegrandonos.

-de verdad madre, la pecosa se ve que es mucho peor que Terry

-Mark respetala

-oh descuide, asi la llamo yo

-igual que su madre no?

-si..., al igual que ella -suspiro el cruzandose de brazos en el meson de la cocina, el silencio advirtió a la señora Whitman y a Mark que habian hecho algo indebido

-saben que? Yo ire a pastar a las ovejas

-esta bien hijo, ten cuidado

-lo hare mama, Terry llevaras a la pecosa a ver la estrellas por fin?

-asi es...

-recuerdas a alguien muy especial en el establo?

-especial? No te entiendo

-oh Terrence, acaso olvidaste que Theodora era una yegua?

-no te creo es en serio?! -un halo de alegria se poso en los ojos azules de Terry -estas hablando de mi Theodora?!

-pues de quien mas te estoy hablando? Ven conmigo tonto -incito Mark a este, se levanto y salio corriendo junto con el pelinegro a los establos, y su vision era espectacular, su querida Theodora estaba alli, el la creia sacrificada o vendida despues que se fue a América, y no estaba sola -aqui esta tu querida Theodora mas fuerte que nunca y ella es Theodora 2

-esto es increible! Es increible -se acerco con cuidado y acaricio el pelaje marron brillante de su yegua -hola amiga! Estas vieja

-vieja pero fuerte, y sabes algo? No dejo que nadie mas la montara en todos estos años, creo que de alguna manera sabia que regresarias a casa. Los dejare solos, a los tres.

El castaño no dejo de acariciarle las orejas al animal y de sonreir, el unico amigo que tuvo en su adolescencia alli estaba, vivo y coleando.

-hay amiga.., tantas cosas que he pasado y la visa me sorprende contigo aun vivo.., como quisiera que Candy estuviese aqui y te viera aqui! Recuerdas cuando te tenia miedo? Empezo a llorar cuando se subio a ti, pero despues de eso no tuvo mas nunca miedo. Sabes? Es muy hermosa tu cria, a mi Bella le encantara montarla en cualquier rato.

Este dedico tiempo a alimentar a los animales y a hablarles a ellos, se sentia tan bien, hablo de todo con ellos, en especial de Candy, al parecer ellos escuchaban toda y cada una de las palabras de este, no se sintio solo en ese rato, hasta que el ocaso empezo a dar sus ultimos rayos de sol. La señora Whitman junto con Bella fueron a buscarlo.

-bien jovencito, creo que se te paso el tiempo con Theodora

-lo siento

-eso no importa, ten -entrego una canasta a este -les prepare unos sandwiches, un par de linternas, los libros y las cobijas, hara frio esta noche

-gracias, y disculpe el abuso

-eso no importa! Al igual que Mark eres mi consentido asi cumplas sesenta años, ahora sacudete el heno y ensilla a las Theodoras, no dejare que se marchen asi

-de verdad?

-claro, estan en el lugar de siempre hijo, date prisa!. -le ordeno la mujer a este.

No iba a dejar perder la oportunidad, ensillo a las dos yeguas como todo un experto, y le enseñaba a Bella el proceso con calma, ella esa tarde habia decidido ponerse pantalones, asi que lo habia hecho en el momento indicado

-lista señorita?

-mas que lista! -exclamo esta agarrando las riendas -no nos espere esta noche señora Whitman! -hablo esta a la mujer

-descuida, estan en buenas manos, tengan cuidado.

Ambos empezaron a cabalgar en medio del campo, con los ultimos rayos de sol tocando la tierra, apostaron carreras como siempre, pero el queria llevarla a un lugar especial, queria que lo disfrutara mucho, se adentraron en el bosque, ese mismo bosque llevo a Terry a sus pesadillas pasadas, cuando Eleonore lo fue a buscar, se detuvo bruscamente.

-que te pasa? -pregunto Bella jadeando por la prisa en la yegua

-nada..., es que.. -se giro, y ese era exactamente en lugar donde Eleonore lo cito aquella vez -que te parece este lugar para ver las estrellas?.

Bella miro el lugar, las copas de los arboles libres, la frescura de la noche cayendo, parecía incluso seguro.

-es excelente, aquí podemos acampar

-atemos a las yeguas cerca de aquí

-Terry, te puedo preguntar algo

-lo que quieras

-como sabes tanto de cosas asi? Acampar y los caballos?

-salia mucho cuando tenia tu edad, y a veces lo hacia solo, tuve que aprenderlo por las malas, pero al final se volvió como una especie de pasatiempo

-vaya!

-buscate unos leños secos para encender una fogata

-usted manda.

Ambos acomodaron el lugar y lo conviertieron en un verdadero refugio para ambos, encendieron la fogata y empezaron a hablar y a comer, Terry saco su armonica y la toco para darle vida al lugar, y despues de cansarse se pusieron a leer, sin quitar sus miradas de las estrellas que los estaban iluminando.

-...Con los Gardiner estuvieron siempre los Darcy en las más íntima relación. Darcy, lo mismo que Elizabeth, les quería de veras, ambos sentían la más ardiente gratitud por las personas que, al llevar a Elizabeth a Derbyshire, habían sido las causantes de su unión. El fin.

-lo digo y lo repito, no me cansare de Orgullo y Prejuicio jamas de los jamases -exclamaba Terry recostado en el cesped con su cabeza mirando al cielo y una sonrisa en los labios

-yo tampoco, los finales felices son algo hermoso -ella apoyo el libro en su pecho y miro al cielo tambien, permanecieron en silencio total. Una estrella fugaz aparecio delante de ellos

-mira una estrella fugaz Bella! Pide un deseo.

Ambos habian cerrado sus ojos con fuerza, despues los abrieron y se echaron a reir

-jajajajaja, que deseaste? -pregunto esta

-es secreto

-anda dime

-si te digo no se va a cumplir

-vale..., oye

-que?

-crees que se cumplan nuestros deseos?

-pues no lo se..., quizas halla que esperar a ver que pasa.

-si..., hay que tener paciencia -ella empezo a bostezar

-ven recuestate en mi pecho -sugirio el, quien la atrapo entre sus brazos dejando que ella e fuera con los latidos de su corazon. En silencio mascullo su deseo

-lo que mas deseo es que ella este con nosotros mi princesa..., o que al menos pueda dejarla descansar en paz.

Siempre los deseos pueden cumplirse, o a tu manera o a la manera del destino, y se le cumpliria de la manera menos esperada, solo debia de buscarla y hacerla suya.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>hola! sorry por la tardanza, como ustedes saben estudio medicina y la carrera me corta tiempo, asi que agradezco un poquito de paciencia (me sobra jajaja) a final de semana les traere el otro capitulo de The Lying Game, creo que les esta gustando jajaja, gracias.<br>**

**Review Please?**


	34. ¿Crimen y Castigo?

**Capitulo 34**

**¿Crimen y Castigo?**

* * *

><p>Quien iba a creer que su hermana estaba a punto de entrar en la demencia por una simple herencia? Bien el dicho que decía que el dinero es la causa de todos los males, Candy siempre lo dijo, y con toda razón. Y ahora estaba en manos de Neil evitar un mal mayor.<p>

-..-Annie puedo entrar? -pregunto este a la habitación de la pelinegra

-si.., ven -asintió esta, el doctor se encontraba junto con ella, le media la tensión arterial

-bien señora Cornwell al parecer es solo una subida de presion nada de que preocuparse

-y la hinchazón de mis pies?

-es normal durante todo el embarazo, yo me preocuparía tener todos esos síntomas iniciando los cinco meses

-tengo 8 meses..., no entiendo que pasa al tener estos sintomas al inicio de los 5?

-bueno hace un par de años se detecto un trastorno en la tensión arterial que afectaba a mujeres embarazadas, lo que ha ocasionado gran revuelo en el mundo medico

-y es grave? -intervino Neil

-en algunos casos puede provocar la muerte de la madre, del niño o incluso ambos, pero aun estan en la investigación de los tratamientos para que este trastorno deje de afectarlas..., o al menos controlarlo

-como se llama la afección? -pregunto Annie sorprendida

-eclampsia y cuando este da sus sintomas de forma brusca se le llama pre-eclampsia. Gracias a Dios usted no esta en ninguna de las dos categorías, asi que puede descansar tranquila, solo siga la dieta que le he mandado

-y puedo volver a trabajar?

-mmmm, veremos su progreso primero, buenos dias señora -se despidió el galeno de estos dos. Neil se sento y la miro como arrepentido

-Annie.., esto que te paso fue culpa mia

-Neil no digas eso, que culpa tienes de lo que..., enviaron, y porque piensas que la tienes

-porque es cierto! Y lo sabes

-saber que?

-tu estabas ese dia, el dia de la lectura del testamento de la tia abuela, sabes todo lo que grito Eliza y estoy seguro cada vez mas de que ella fue la culpable

-entonces denunciala

-no puedo

-porque no?

-es que el simple hecho de entregar a la prision a mi propia sangre es algo que no me perdonare

-pues tendrás que hacerlo

-porque todos me dicen eso? Creen que tengo control sobre ella

-si..., asi como John Leagan lo tenia, como el la controlaba no lo se, pero inventate tus artimañas, o acabaras pagando por los delitos de ella -ella se sento en la cama para ver mejor a Neil -y sabes que lo que ella esta haciendo puede ser grave verdad?

-si...

-buscala y ayudala, es lo mejor, por ella, por tu madre, por ti..., por Patty.

En ese momento su mente reflejo los ojos pardos de Patty, la que se habia vuelto su razon para cambiar, por la que conocio el amor y por la que daria hasta la vida.

-por ella..., regresare pronto, estaras bien aqui sola?

-ya Archie ha de venir, ha recortado su horario y Karen me dijo que vendria

-bueno, entonces cualquier cosas el servicio esta abajo, creo que la madre de Terrence dijo que regresaria a verte

-oh tienes razon -se levanto de su asiento con rostro serio -ire al Hotel Lex, es donde Luisa me ha dicho que se esta quedando Eliza

-crees que siga alli

-no tiene mas a donde ir, y si logro encontrarla hoy te prometo que esta pesadilla va acabarse.

Salio del cuarto disparado, Annie se abrazo el vientre y le hablo a su bebe con ternura

-hay hijo..., esta es una muestra de como a veces las personas malas pueden cambiar para bien.., pero otras no hay poder que puedan hacerlas recapacitar -susurro, pero sentia algo de nerviosismo, no debia dejar que Neil se fuese solo, debia avisarle a Archie para que lo acompañase, pero que podia hacer ella en ese momento? Nada.

Mientras Neil se arreglaba y peinaba noto que algo hacia falta entre sus cosas, se palmeo el pecho y los bolsillos de su pantalón para asegurarse de tener las llaves del coche de Archie y su billetera, entonces recordo

-el sombrero! Como pude ser tan despistado?! -se decia asi mismo, el ni siquiera tenia idea en donde lo habia dejado el dia anterior, aunque en ese momento el no debia de preocuparse por eso.

En el distrito del Bronx Luisa acababa de despedir a su marido quien debia de partir al trabajo, ella debia de cumplir con sus labores de ama de casa, estaba muy distraida, mas que nunca mejor dicho ya que al ver a Neil el dia anterior se sintio de nuevo como una adolescente enamorada, y recordo los buenos años de su vida cuando su familia tenia rango social, deseo en ese momento tener algun poder para regresar a ser lo que era antes y quizas encantar al moreno, danzo en medio de la sala con escoba en mano, estaba soñando despierta, pero un toque a la puerta la alerto, coloco la escoba a un lado y se aliso el vestido, seguian tocando con mas fuerza, ella abrio lentamente la puerta, y un par de ojos marrones la miraban irradiando todo su veneno

-no te da gusto verme Luisa?

-Eliza..., que haces aqui y..., a estas horas?

-pase a saludar a mi mejor amiga, no es eso lo que hago -ella se sento en uno de los viejos muebles de la sala y noto algo diferente y lo reconocio, un caro sombrero de Prada, respiro y miro maliciosamente -un pajarito me dijo que ayer recibiste visitas ayer no es cierto?

-si.., asi es, solo eran unos viejos amigos

-pues ni tanto, una era una chica, no la reconocieron por lo bien camuflada que iba y el otro un hombre alto.., moreno de ojos marrones, porte elegante, y creo saber quien es -respondio la chica de cabello cobrizo mirando acusativamente a esta -que querian?

-nada

-mentirosa!

-era algo sin importancia de veras

-sabias que mi propio hermano me esta dando caceria, jajajajaja prefirio a la huerfana que a mi, Candy me ha vuelto a quitar lo que mas quiero, ni aun muerta me deja en paz

-muerta? Candy esta muerta? Eliza que le...

-su huerfanita es una amenaza, me quito lo que por derecho me correspondia, me quito mi dinero y me quito a mi hermano.

-Eliza..., yo no..

-tu les dijiste de mi -se paro de bruces frente a ella, estaba temblando y a punto de llorar -tu les dijiste donde estaba

-te estan buscando tal vez Neil quiere que reconsideres todo lo que estas haciendo

-no..., el ya no es mi hermano -de su bolso saco un revolver y apunto a Luisa, esta abrio sus ojos y sintio un escalofrio tremendo al ver eso -Neil me ha cambiado por otra huerfana, se puso en contra mia

-por favor baja el arma, podemos hablar

-de que maldita sea! Ya no hay nada que hablar, les dijiste de mi, me traicionaste, y lamentablemente tendras que pagar, lo siento mucho Luisa, fuiste mi mejor amiga

-Eliza no...!

Las suplicas de Luisa fueron palabras vanas para la pelirroja, tiro del gatillo tres veces, las balas impactaron en el pecho y abdomen de la mujer, esta cayo al suelo, sus ojos aun estaban abiertos, jamas habia sentido tanto dolor en su vida.

-adios Luisa..., saludame a Candy -respondio guardando el revolver en el bolso de nuevo, Luisa empezo a llorar, podia sentir como todo dentro de ella quemaba por los acidos intestinales comiendo su interior despues de que una de las bala penetrara y perforara su estomago, jadeo agonizante y vio la macabra sonrisa de Eliza, sabia que ella era rencorosa, pero a que punto? Ese dia lo adivino, pero no pudo advertirle a nadie, Eliza por maldad dejo a la vista el sombrero de Neil y se marcho, dejando a esta morir desangrada.

**Escocia.**

Los Grandchester habian pasado una noche maravillosa, pero habia amanecido, su clima templado era una buena oportunidad para salir a caminar juntos, y hablar de todo un poco, Bella como siempre llevaba el diario de Candy, lo leia en orden, no queria ni adelantarse ni detenerse, seguia el orden que ella habia colocado.

-_entonces el empezo a tocar la armónica y cante junto a el, no tengo una melodiosa voz, pero ese dia compagine bastante Terry, y descubri que el era un ser de hermosos sentimientos que se escondia en esa coraza de piedra_... -leia Bella junto a Terry, ambos sonrieron - aawww que romántico

-ese dia creo que estaba inspirado

-mucho para hacer que Candy cantara

-era penosa en cosas como esa pero cuando se trataba de probar los inventos de tu tio Stear ella estaba adelante

-jajaja -rio esta, pero fruncio el ceño en forma triste

-que pasa amor?

-es sobre el tio Stear

-que pasa con el?

-casi tampoco se habla de el, es como una sombra tras la risa de Archie, y cuando estabamos en Chicago vi a Patty adentrarse varias veces en ese cuarto que tiene muchas cosas raras, modelos de coches y avionetas

-el cuarto de inventos de Stear..., el alli hacia las cosas mas locas, desde acordeones, muñequitas y cajas de musica, la muñeca de ricitos rubios que esta en tu cuarto, la de titere la hizo el

-en serio?!

-si..., el se la regalo a Candy cuando tenia como unos 17 años, el mismo año en que el se fue a la guerra

-y donde murio no es cierto?

-asi es..., Candy fue muy fuerte con eso, yo no me entere sino a unas semanas después de que la avioneta que el piloteaba fue derribado por los alemanes

-Archie me conto algo de eso..., pobre el aun no lo olvida, habla de el como un héroe, y Patty, debio de sufrir mucho con su muerte

-mas de lo que tu piensas, creo que ella no ha podido olvidarlo aun, a pesar de estar enamorada de Neil

-que extraño se ve Neil con Patty, digo no es malo sino que he escuchado tantas y leido tantas cosas de el que me cuesta pensar que es el mismo.., y yo que lo trate tan duro en Chicago

-no sabias el resto de la historia hija, creo que el Grandchester te gano

-uupps! Creo que le debo una disculpa

-si.., una pequeña

-quizas tengamos bodas en cualquier momento

-oh si, tienes razon, las de Albert y las de Neil obviamente

-Albert? No te entiendo

-no te conte que ya tienes a esa abuelita mas cerca de lo que crees?

-no me lo digas?! Karen y el?! Que locuraaa! -empezo a brincar como loca y a correr a traves del campo, Terry sabia que esa noticia la iba a alegrar, y mucho -al fin! Albert dejara de ser el soltero mas cotizado para ser el hombre mas envidiado del pais y el lugar del soltero lo posicionaste tu ahora

-yo? Soy demasiado guapo para comprometerme ademas tengo a la princesa mas hermosa de toda Nueva York y el mundo a mi lado

-whoa! No sabia que era de la nobleza! -Terry cayo y esbozo una sonrisa para tapar su tristeza, si tan solo ella supiera

-lo eres, eres la princesa de mi corazoon! -Terry empieza a hacerle cosquillas y ella no puede evitar reirse asi quiera evitarlo, se lanzaron al suelo.

-ya.., ya para! Jajajajajaja

-okey, jajajaja, que divertido -Terry se rodo hasta quedar boca arriba, el azul de sus ojos se poso en el azul del cielo, sus dedos jugueteaban con el par de anillos que tenia en su mano derecha, Bella vio eso y tomo su mano para mirar aquellos aros de oro, la prueba de un amor que vencio mas alla de la muerte incluso.

-me gustan estos.., son bonitos

-Eleonore mando a grabar nuestras iniciales, dice que es tradicion familiar, que los esposos tengan las iniciales grabadas en los anillos, yo le di a tu madre el que tenia las mias y ella me dio el de las suyas

-la abuela y sus tradiciones, espero que el señor Hathaway le de uno muy hermoso o se las vera conmigo

-no debiste recordarme que Robert no solo sera mi jefe, sino tambien mi padrastro

-oye aprovechalo, quien quita y sea mas condescendiente contigo

-okey..., eso lo veremos señorita, ahora dime que quieres para tu cumpleaños

-que?

-no me digas que olvidaste tu cumpleaños?

-pues..., algo asi y.., no he pensado, crei que este año por ser el inicio de la gira yo..

-tu nada, sera en Chicago, te llevare a la primera presentación y después haremos..., algo interesante

-asi? Tu y Albert me han dicho acerca de una sorpresa

-y se que te gustan las sorpresas, aguantate unos dias mas

-al menos dame una pista...

-pistaaaa..., Eleonore

-aaghh! Ella no es predecible -se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero, parecia una niñita malcriada -oye tengo hambre vamos con la señora Whitman por algo de comer

-pecosa glotona, tal vez ella debe de tener preparado un rico pastel de chocolate

-Mmmmm, creo que ya se me antojo

-vamos por las Theodoras, arriba enana

-un poco mas de respeto señor Grandchester, mire que tengo el tamaño y la inteligencia suficiente para derribar a un gigante

-esta bien David.. -bromeo Terry, le dio la mano y la ayudo a levantarse del suelo, en ese momento quien se iba a recordar un cumpleaños, si fuera por Bella recorrería el mundo completo de la mano de Terry, par de rebeldes solitarios que se tenian el uno al otro. Escocia parecia que se habia preparado para ellos dos, a pesar del clima templado el sol estaba irradiando luz por doquier. Justo como aquel dia, el dia en que el tomo las riendas de su destino, y que a pesar de haber sido abofeteado dos veces fue el dia mas glorioso de su vida. Ambos se dirigieron hacia las yeguas y las desataron para montarlas y regresar a la Villa.

-y cuando crees que podamos ver a Nessie?

-y dale con mi abuela enferma Isabella

-eso lo aprendiste de Emiliano jajajajaja

-si, el chico tiene unas frases raras pero divertidas, hasta que no se te aparezca ese monstruo y te de el susto de tu vida no dejaras de molestar?

-orales! Al fin molesto al gran Terry Grandchester en algo -exclamo soltando las riendas y abriendo sus brazos a los lados y sonriendo por su gran hazaña

-sostén las riendas..., no quiero que te caigas

-yo nunca me caigo de los caballos

-pero sera mejor te sostengas y fuerte

-porque?

-arree!-Terry quería era darle carrera a Bella, esta frunció el ceño y agarro las riendas con fuerza

-pecaste Grandchester -dio la orden a la yegua para salir corriendo tras Terry, definitivamente el era muy rápido y ella no tenia ventajas, pero era demasiado arrogante para dejarse vencer, quería alcanzarle y para eso tomo una ruta diferente a través del bosque. Muy mala idea.

Terry se creía ya triunfante, estaba llegando a la Villa, podía ver a Mark pastando el rebaño como usualmente lo hacia, grito para que el supiera que iba en camino, iba a ver que tan veloz iba Bella y cuando giro su cabeza hacia atrás descubrió que no estaba.

-Terry..., como les fue? Y Bella?

-eso quiero saber..., donde esta? Iba detrás de mi..., oh demonios el bosque!

-dejame adivinar, es igual de pedante que tu y no supera que alguien sea mejor que ella no?

-en este momento no quiero bromear Mark, busca el rifle, hay lobos en el bosque

-sino se adentra no los hallara

-pero ella no conoce el bosque tanto como nosotros dos

-punto a tu favor, esperame aquí

-no ire a buscarla -tiro las cosas al suelo para que Theodora pudiese correr lo mas rápido posible, sintió que le estaba dando un infarto, pero como se le iba a ocurrir a aquella chica irse a otro lado, no estaba en Nueva York o en Lakewood para andar libremente.

Mientras tanto Bella no sabia ni por donde estaba, su respiración era agitada, sus pupilas se había dilatada, la yegua parecía alterada

-ssshhh, tranquila amiga.., vamos a tratar de orientarnos y salir de aquí -trataba de guiarse, buscaba los claros para no perderse pero todo lo que veía eran hojas, ramas y arboles por doquier. Mordió su labio inferior y apretó con mas fuerza las riendas, no le gustaba nada estar sola -demonios...

La yegua empezó a alterarse de repente, no era buena señal.

-quieta chiquita no pasa nada! -le acariciaba el lomo pero no le tranquilizaba, de repente la yegua empezó a correr, parecía aterrada, el jadeo de Bella era apresurado, y cargado de miedo. El gruñido gurutal tras su espalda le decía el porque la yegua estaba alterada. En ese momento pensó que estaba soñando, que ella era caperucita y el lobo estaba dandole caza, pero no estaba soñando, y en vez de uno eran dos, tenian acorralada a la chica, aunque creia que mientras siguiera encima de la yegua no le pasaría nada.

-arre! -grito, necesitaba salir de alli de una forma u otra, pero seguía sin orientarse, pero iba tan desesperada que no vio la rama que estaba frente a ella, la tumbo del caballo, cayendo estrepitosamente sobre su costado, todo le daba vueltas, y sentía un fuerte pitido en sus oídos -Theodoraaaa!.

Grito el nombre de la yegua con todas sus fuerzas, pero se había perdido en medio del bosque, ahora si estaba en verdaderos problemas, estaba sola delante de un par de lobos hambrientos. Uno de los lobos la agarro de la bota del pantalón y empezó a desgarrarselo, prácticamente el animal aprovechaba y la arrastraba a través del suelo, dio un ultimo grito antes de escuchar un par de impactos de bala espantando a los animales, se arrastro hacia el pie de un árbol mientras veía que dos caballos corrían hacia ella, y un hombre castaño se bajaba velozmente y la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-papa...

-estas loca! estuvieron a punto de matarte! en que pensabas?! -le grito Terry con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, la sujeto de los hombros con fuerza, la respiración de Bella se acelero

-yo.., lo lamento mucho papa, de verdad lo siento! -ella lo abrazo con fuerza y empezó a llorar en sus hombres. Estaba muerta de miedo, se le notaba el miedo en sus ojos verde esmeralda.

-no.., no.., no llores mi amor..., estas a salvo, estas a salvo -este estaba muy asustado también, se imagino de todo, la sola idea de perderla era lo peor que le podia pasar, y alli si perdería toda razón para seguir viviendo

-ven.., vallamos a la mansión a curarte ese arañazo

-mi pierna -ella no había notado que el animal la había lastimado

-donde esta Theodora? -le pregunto Mark con el rifle aun en sus manos

-no lo se..., me tumbo y salio corriendo

-deprisa Terry, subela al caballo y dile a mama que llame a un medico

-..esta bien, vamos cielo -el castaño aun temblando de miedo carga a la chica entre sus brazos, en ese momento tenia el peso de una pluma, ella enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de Terry, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de el, en ese momento los brazos de su padre eran un verdadero refugio, donde nada ni nadie podrían dañarla . Y Terry se reflejo en sus asustadizos ojos verdes, nunca la había visto así, tan indefensa ni cuando era pequeña, la apretó a su cuerpo como para que nunca jamas volviese a separarse de ella y verla en ese estado jamas.

**Nueva York.**

-Patty? que estas haciendo aquí? Y como supiste donde vivía? -pregunto Karén sorprendida, y mas al ver a la castaña frente a ella, recordó sus modales y la dejo entrar a su casa, ella se sentó, tenia un sobre blanco

-Albert me ha dado tu dirección, necesitaba con urgencia venir hasta aquí

-que te pasa? Estas muy pálida, estas enferma?

-no..., bueno, literalmente

-no entiendo como asi

-este sobre... -se lo entrego a la pelirroja con toda confianza -desde hace dias he sentido una serie de malestares horribles, le pedi al doctor Martín una serie de exámenes, crei que podia ser anemia pero en cambio...

Karen había abierto en sobre y entre sus pálidos dedos sostuvo los resultados de los análisis de Patty, sus ojos color miel la miraron sorprendidos, una mediana sonrisa curso por sus labios y no sabia si reír o llorar.

-Patty esto es..., no lo puedo creer

-necesito que el lo sepa

-pues claro que debe saberlo, le alegraras la existencia a Neil con esto, no te das cuenta la magnitud de esta noticia?

-claro que lo se..., juntos para siempre -empezo a reir con nerviosismo, y una lagrima rodo po su mejilla -esto es..., es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero tengo miedo

-ssshh! De que vas a tener miedo? Patty es que no te das cuenta de la maravillosa bendicion que Dios te ha brindado?

-y si no soy...

-no te pongas negativa, sabes que? Tengo que ir a ver a Annie, vamos y de una vez le damos la buena nueva, ¿quieres?

-si..., si, si esto es..., es algo que quiero que todos sepan, y solo deseo que Neil este alla para que lo sepa

-que esperamos, voy a recoger mi bolsa y nos largamos.

El rostro de Patty estaba iluminado, sus dedos sudaban y su corazón latia mas fuerte que nunca, fue exclusivamente a Nueva York porque esa noticia que debía dar no se podia mandar ni en una carta ni decir por teléfono. En ese momento se asomo por la ventana abierta del departamento y solto aire a la vez que lloraba.

-..-oh Stear..., mi amor no sabes lo feliz que estoy, yo soñaba varias veces que este momento lo iba a compartir contigo, pero creo que el destino no lo queria..., te prometo que voy a ser muy feliz, porque de verdad siento que Neil me ama y que no me hara daño. Te amo Stear..., te amo a pesar de no verte y cada dia que pase te juro que sere feliz, no mas lagrimas, no mas pesadillas, a mi vida ha llegado una gran razón para vivir y luchar.

-Patty ya estoy lista..., nos vamos?

-oh.., si -se limpio las lagrimas de si rostro para bajar junto con la actriz, su coche estaba las estaba esperando, Karen parloteaba alegremente y Patty lo único que podia hacer era sonrojarse, el trayecto se hizo corto con la platica de ambas.

-..-de verdad, cualquier cosa no dudaras en llamarme

-claro que no.., mas que nunca voy a necesitar apoyo moral. Crees que el este aquí?

-ya debe de haber regresado, me dijo que hoy saldria a buscar a Eliza, nos dieron una pista muy certera de en donde podria estar, asi que tranquilizate, no creo que ella vaya a hacerle daño a su propio hermano

-eso creo -se bajaron del coche y caminaron hacia la entrada de la mansion, ellas hablando de Neil y justamente el les abre la puerta

-Patty? Mi amor que estas haciendo aquí?

-bueno yo...

-ella queria ver a Annie, despues de lo que paso es mejor que esten juntas

-me parece razonable -Neil la abrazo y beso sus labios -como has estado?

-tu que crees? Extrañándote

-mmmm, crei que me odiabas

-no te odio, al contrario, te amo con toda mi alma, y ahora mas

-mas? Y eso porque?

-entra y te lo dire -esta entro y Neil cerro la puerta, Annie estaba tomandose un te tranquilamente cuando vio a la castaña y a la pelirroja entrar

-Patty, Karen, que gusto verlas

-igual a nosotras -Patty se acerca y abraza a Annie -como te has sentido

-gracias al cielo estoy bien, yo te creia en Chicago

-vine a echarles una visitada, y Archie

-en su despacho, acaba de llegar, al parecer ya le llegaron los resultados de la investigacion del accidente de Albert

-que? -exclamo Karen sorprendida, esa noticia era importante para ella -y que ha pasado? Sabes que dice

-mira, alli viene, puedes preguntarle -dice Annie mientras ve a Archie camina hacia ellos

-whoa..., creo que tenemos una repentina invasión en la casa

-no es momento de bromas, Archie te llegaron los resultados de la investigación del accidente, que paso?

-Karen, primero se saluda

-en este momento al diablo con los modales, dime que paso?

-por favor siéntense, todos, lo que tengo que contarles es grave.

Todos se sentaron con calma, mandaron a pedir te, porque lo que Archie iba a decir de verdad era grave.

-los frenos del coche habian sido cortados

-oh por Dios -susurro Annie tapandose la boca

-y lo peor es que si George no se equivoca los tienen vigilados.., a todos, porque quien iba a saber que tu y el tio abuelo iban a ese restaurante a esas horas de la noche Karen

-Neil lo que Luisa nos dijo..., los mafiosos

-hasta ahora tenemos la descripcion de quien envio el paquete a Annie..., Frank Nitti, uno de los ayudantes de Capone

-y es uno de los que salio exonerado por la masacre de San Valentin

-aun asi no entiendo quien los contacto? Y como es que tiene contacto con ellos, son mafiosos

-todas las pruebas incriminan a Eliza al 100%, ya mande la denuncia contra Nitti, el nos dira quien mas esta aliado con el y quien le esta pagando para que haga todo esto -respondio Archie dejando la carpeta encima de la mesa y tomando una taza de te

-..Dios.., esto es muy grave -susurro Patty tomando la mano de Neil

-demasiado..., esta mañana fui al hotel Lex a verificar la version de lo que Luisa nos dio y efectivamente, Eliza estaba alli

-que quieres decir con eso de que estaba? -el rostro de Archie se habia deformado al escuchar eso

-alguien le dio aviso y se fue del Hotel ayer. De nuevo se nos escapa de las manos, y en donde andara ahora

-Eliza debe tener contactos del bajo mundo para refugiarse y esconderse como las ratas

-al menos ya sabemos que lo del coche no fue un simple accidente, y que estaremos juntos todos, no permitiremos que hagan mas daño

-eso espero, aunque pensemoslo un poco..., que podría ser peor después de esto?

La puerta de la mansión suena estrepitosamente, todos se miran las caras con espanto, Archie se levanta de su asiento y camina cuidadosamente a abrirla, respira para enfrentarse a quien tocaba la puerta

-si dígame?

-esta es la residencia Andley?

-si señor..

-y supongo que el señor Neil Leagan se encuentra ¿no es asi?

El moreno se alerta al escuchar que dicen su nombre, se pone de pie y se coloca junto a Archie

-soy yo..., dígame que desea?

-soy el oficial Norman Schwarzkopf, jefe de la policía de Nueva York, he venido desde el distrito del Bronx, quisiera hacerle unas preguntas

-si, adelante

-en donde estuvo esta mañana?

-yo estuve en el centro resolviendo unos asuntos importantes

-y esto por casualidad no le pertenece -el oficial le mostró algo que el reconocía, estaba dentro de un envoltorio y alli en frente decia "evidencia"

-es mi sombrero -susurro

-muchachos háganlo -dos policías se acercaron a Neil y uno de ellos le coloca unas esposas en las muñecas, Archie sorprendido intenta aclarar las cosas

-hey que le están haciendo? -pregunta primero

-el señor Leagan esta bajo arresto

-que? -exclaman todos los presentes al escuchar lo que dice el policia

-es imposible, de que lo incriminan? -pregunto Annie sujetándose del brazo de Karen

-es el sospechoso del asesinato de la señora Luisa Smith

-que? -gritaron Karen y Neil sorprendidos

-oiga el y yo fuimos a ver a esa mujer ayer, como fue que paso?

-los vecinos han dado aviso de que escucharon detonaciones dentro del edificio -le respondió el oficial a la actriz -y lo que encontramos fue una muerta y el sombrero de su amigo fue la pista que nos trajo a el

-el no lo hizo... -dijo Patty sorprendida, no dejaba de ver a Neil, quien estaba extasiado por la acusación que habían puesto en su contra -suéltenlo

-hasta que no aclaremos que fue lo que pase este hombre quedara detenido, es el primer sospechoso en nuestra lista

-lo incrimina un sombrero prácticamente

-y por tener grabado su nombre en el interior y estar en la escena de crimen llegamos a esa conclusión, hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario este hombre vendra con nosotros, muchachos llevenselo

-Patty yo no hice nada te lo juro! -decia este intentando acercarse a Patty pero ella estaba confundida, no sabia si creer o no -Patty! soy inocente, soy inocente! Patty, Patriciaaa

-chicas quedense aquí -ordeno Archie apartando a Patty para evitar mas problemas -señor soy Archibald Cornwell, y me presento como el abogado del señor Leagan

-que bien porque este hombre esta en serios problemas -respondía el oficial de forma irónica, antes de que subiesen al moreno a la patrulla Archie se paro a hablarle

-Neil descuida te sacare de esta

-no dejes a las chicas solas Archie

-no, no lo haré pero en este momento hay que salvarte el pellejo, te están incriminando por algo que tu no hiciste

-¿crees en mi inocencia?

-si...

-sube a la patrulla Leagan, señor Cornwell deberá irse en su coche

-Archie por favor..

-calmate, Neil, todo saldrá bien -calmaba este mientras Neil ya dentro de la patrulla no despegaba su vista de Patty, quien aun no creia lo que estaba pasando, las sirenas empezaron a sonar, alertando a todo el vecindario de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Archie corrió a buscar las llaves del coche y dirigirse a la estación de policía.

-por favor quedense aquí chicas, no salgan por nada del mundo.

-Archie sacalo de alli -le suplico Patty, agarrándolo del saco, Archie solo asintió y se largo a correr al coche. Patty no creía lo que estaba sucediendo, justo en el momento mas feliz de su vida iba a ocurrir una tragedia en la que su prometido debía pagar, Karen estaba muy sorprendida por lo sucedido, la mujer que visito ayer estaba muerta, eso queria decir que de verdad alguien estaba siguiendo sus pasos, y que la hermana de Neil era mucho mas peligrosa de lo que ella pensaba.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>hola de nuevo, de nuevo yo, tratando de reinvindicar los olvidos al fic, y les pido que tengan paciencia, tengo una sorpresita, a unas les gustara, otras no, y otras sentiran envidia jajaja.<strong>

**Reviews please**


	35. Nuevas Etapas, Nuevas Direcciones

**Capitulo 35.**

**Nuevas Etapas, Nuevas Direcciones.**

* * *

><p>Algunas cosas siempre ocurren por alguna razon, y casi siempre es para darnos una lección, porque creemos que somos invencibles y que nada nos puede dañar, Bella lo aprendió por las malas.<p>

-aauucchh -se quejo Bella frunciendo su rostro, la señora Whitman le estaba limpiando el arañazo que los lobos le habian causado

-muy valiente para adentrarse en el bosque eh? -reprochaba Terry paseandose alrededor de la sala, ella lo fulmino con la mirada, pero no estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a Terry en ese momento

-Terry! Ya dejala en paz, ha sido una mañana algo ajetreada para ustedes.

-si Terry, no creo que por ahora quiera llevarse otro susto como el de hoy, no crees pequeña?

-no señora Whitman -respondio con un tono bastante serio la chica. La mujer acabo de limpiarle la pierna a la chica, la miro sonriente.

-pues eres una muchachita con suerte, afortunadamente no te hicieron nada mas que el arañazo, pero esos pantalones..., creo que habra que hacer algo serio con ellos, pero no te preocupes, tendran arreglo

-okey... -fue lo unico que mascullo la chica mientras se sento para tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

-ahora les traere algo de te para que pasen el susto, quieren?

-por favor se lo agradeceria mucho! -dijo Terry, quien hablaba como si tratara de contener algo dentro de si, la mujer agarro las gasas y las bandejas de agua que tenia en el meson y se retiro. Alli Terry Grandchester exploto verdaderamente.

-la verdad no se en que estabas pensando Isabella -la llamo por su nombre completo, eso significaba que ella estaba en problemas.

-espiritu competitivo...

-competitivo? Casi te matan unos lobos

-no crei que te fueses a molestar, ademas fue un accidente!

-hija no es que este molesto es que..., por Dios si te hubiese pasado algo yo.., yo..., aagghh demonios! -se sento en el suelo con sus manos en la cabeza, la chica se bajo de la mesa y se arrodillo a un lado suyo para abrazarlo con ternura

-lo siento, no volvere a cometer una estupidez como esa..., de veras Terry

-ya lo sabes, nada de aventuras extremas hasta que cumplas los 20

-oye...!

-era una broma pecosita, era una broma -reacciono y alzo la mirada a esta, quien le planto un beso en la nariz

-nada de sustos, no quiero otro mas por ahora.

-entonces Nessie queda descartado no?

-absolutamente..., prefiero espantarme con Stoker y Shelley, al menos son mas condescendientes y menos violentos.

-buena decision preciosa, crees que puedas caminar?

-si, auch! -se quejo mientras se levantaba del suelo

-estas bien?

-si.., solo..., solo quisiera recostarme un rato, o si puedo tomar el telefono para llamar a alguien seria excelente

-mmm, si, podemos hacerlo, pero no te pegues mucho, el costo no es muy barato que digamos.

-eso! Hablemos a Nueva York, quiero hablar con la tia Annie!

-esta bien, esta bien vamos a hablar con Annie y Archie -ambos salieron corriendo al telefono, Terry marco el numero y el codigo postal y esperaron a que les diera tono, pero por alguna razon, repicaba, repicaba y repicaba pero nadie les atendia.

-que raro..

-que Bella?

-no contesta nadie, ni siquiera Mary

-volviste a intentar?

-si dos veces pero nada -colgo la bocina y se lanzo al suelo frustrada

-ellos de seguro salieron por alli, eso es todo, no te pongas como una niñita malcriada

-crees que Annie este bien?

-lo esta, aun le falta para que el bebe salga de su pancita

-pero aun asi me parece extraño que no halla nadie en casa, que habra pasado?

-no lo se.., pero si no contestan en Nueva York intenta en Chicago, tal vez quieras hablar con Cassie, esa muchachita es muy habladora al telefono

-si.. -la chica empezo a marcar el telefono a Chicago, pero aun no entendia que pasaba en Nueva York, tenia un palpito, y si las cosas no estaban bien? –Cassie?

-las dejare hablando enanas

-okey.., vete –le replico esta sentándose en una silla para hablar con su amiga, aunque este debía estar al pendiente de que no hablara mas de la cuenta. Pero aun no se explicaba porque nadie había contestado en Nueva York, había pasado algo?

**Nueva York**

El abogado Archibald Cornwell trataba de responder ante las acusaciones que le habian impuesto a Neil por lo del supuesto asesinato que cometio, pero todos, incluido Archie creian en Neil y estaban al ciento por ciento seguros que el no lo habia hecho.

-pase adelante -uno de los policias deja entrar a Archie a un cuarto oscuro, con solo una lampara iluminando a Neil quien estaba con su mirada baja y sus brazos cruzados.

-Neil! -el hombre se acerco y se sento frente a el

-por favor sacame de este lugar Archie, soy inocente, te lo juro

-por primera vez coincido contigo y te creo, tu no eres capaz de algo tan vil como asesinar. Pero todo te incrimina y ese sombrero que dejaste ayer donde Luisa lo comprueba.

-Karen estaba conmigo ayer pero si tan solo registraran bien la escena posiblemente encontraran algo que imponga mi inocencia.

-ya puse a la orden los investigadores de mi tio pero..

-que pasa?

-ellos los estaban siguiendo, a Karen y a ti, creo que de alguna forma sabian las estupideces que tu y la roja iban a hacer.

-Albert por amor a Dios..., es que jamas va a dejar de meter sus narices en donde no lo llaman?

-el solo quiere proteger a la familia, y agradece que sus espias los seguian y se nos pusieron a la orden para solucionar este rollo legal en el que te metiste.

-que hare?..., por Dios no puede ser que..

-que pasa?

-es que todos me lo han advertido, y yo pensando que podria hacer algo por hacerla reaccionar

-de quien hablas?

-de ella, de mi hermana, mi madre me ha dicho que se llevo el revolver de mi padre, es peligrosa para todos

-asi que..., crees que ella fue quien mato a Luisa?

-Archie hay que darle caceria, de alguna forma, pero algo me dice que aun esta en Nueva York

-tu crees?

-si..., dime.., Patty esta contigo?

-si.., ella esta muy preocupada y.., ha actuado muy extraño junto con Karen

-podrias decirle que entre? Quiero hablarle

-vere que puedo hacer.. -Archie se levanto de la silla y se retiro de la sala de interrogatorios. Fuera de esta estaban Annie, Patty y Karen, pero la castaña estaba vuelta un mar de lagrimas, los policias entraban y salian, el oficial Norman esperaba a Archie, su rostro no daba buena expresion.

-señor Cornwell

-señor Schwarzkopf -se mostro Archie con el porte elegante que lo representa -creo que es hora de analizar la situacion del señor Leagan

-es algo delicada, estamos montando la investigacion necesaria. La unica evidencia concreta por ahora, el sombrero, un casquillo de bala y un cabello

-cabello?

-si.., es rojo y.. -el oficial se giro para ver a Karen que estaba dandole animos a Patty, Archie abrio sus ojos desmezuradamente

-no..., puedo decir concretamente que esa mujer que esta alli sentada no tuvo nada que ver.

-ella declaro que ayer fue con el acusado a ver a la victima. Pero a ella le doy el beneficio de la duda, pero mientras los especialistas en balistica y el resto del personal de investigacion no halla encontrado nada, el señor Leagan se quedara aqui

-pero tardara dias en dar con las pistas

-entonces requeriremos a personas mas astutas y de mente mas abierta -Archie parpadeo varias veces y fruncio los labios para mantenerse firme, pero sino fuese por su puesto de abogado defensor le partiria el rostro al oficial.

-le pedire a mi colega.., el señor George Jhonson que colabore con la investigacion, yo aun creo en la inocencia del señor Leagan.

-me gusta la tenacidad de los abogados jovenes...

-alguien quiere ver al detenido

-quien? -replico el oficial

El moreno apoyaba sus brazos en la mesa, se sentia sudoroso, nervioso, y en ese momento decepcionado de su hermana, y con el corazon malherido, como iba a encarar a su familia?. Tantas cosas por asimilar que en ese momento no penso en lo mas preciado para el.

-cinco minutos... -escucho hablar, a un policia, quien dio paso a una chica menuda y de ojos pardos.

-Patty! -su voz se quebro al ver a su prometida entrar por esa puerta, no espero para levantarse de la silla e ir a abrazarla y besarla -mi amor que haces aqui?

-queria verte.., Neil que fue lo que ocurrio exactamente? Porque alguien te acusaria de algo tan cruel?

-no..., no lo se.., pero tu me crees no es cierto?

-claro que si! De eso no dudes jamas

-por amor a Dios.., esto es un infierno.., quiero salir ya

-Archie se esta encargando de todo, ya le va a avisar a George y a Albert de todo, escucha mi amor, moveran todas sus influencias para sacarte de aqui.

-mi amor escuchame -le tomo ambas manos y la miro con sus ojos marrones penetrantes -debes regresar a Chicago, estaras a salvo alla con Albert, con Eliza aqui en Nueva York no es seguro

-tu, Annie y Archie tampoco estan seguros, y me quedare contigo hasta que se demuestre tu inocencia, ahora estamos mas unidos que nunca, no lo ves?

-y si no la prueban?

-lo lograran! Archie y George son buenos abogados y..., yo creo en ti.

-gracias..., no creo que debas estar aqui, no es un buen lugar para ti

-cualquier lugar es bueno contigo a mi lado, Neil..., tengo que decirte algo

-por favor retirate

-no hasta que lo sepas

-Patty te amo y quiero que te vallas a casa, no quiero que salgas lastimada

-tratandome asi me lastimas!

-pues lo siento pero no sabes la magnitud de lo que esta ocurriendo en esta familia, por esto te pido que...

-estoy embarazada...! -disparo la castaña, el rostro de Neil se desencajo, su cerebro se congelo y sus pupilas se dilataron, el silencio los invadio a ambos, una gota de sudor cayo por la frente de Neil, quien tardo un par de minutos en procesar las palabras de Patty.

-tu..., estas que?

-lo que oyes! Vamos a ser padres

-por Dios! -estaba muy sorprendido, no tardo en tomar y besarla tiernamente, estaba sorprendido, creia que aquella vez que la tomo y robo su virtud no habia traido otra consecuencia mas que el amor de Patty y el sentirse con esa libertad de amar plenamente, eso era mas de lo que esperaba -esto..., yo.., yo..

-se acabo el tiempo señorita! -el policia habia regresado a sacar a Neil y enviarlo a la celda de nuevo.

-no..., no Patty!

-yo creo en ti Neil -exclamo esta tratando de contener las lagrimas, el moreno no sabia si reir o llorar, el policia le habia colocado las esposas, pero el en ese momento esbozo una sonrisa carismatica, no le importaba estar privado de su libertad, esa noticia era la mejor que habia recibido.

-voy a ser padre..., voy a ser padreee! Voy a ser padreee! -gritaba, haciendo que la noticia retumbara en toda la estacion policiaca, Karen en ese instante empezo a reirse, Annie y Archie la miraban extrañados por su actitud.

-de que te ries Karen?

-bueno..., sera mejor que Patty y Neil se los digan

-cuando saquemos a ese tonto de este lugar -refunfuño Archie mientras ayudaba a Annie a levantarse de su silla -ademas mi querida esposa necesita descansar

-estoy bien

-yo podria llevarla a casa mientras tu te encargas de solucionar los problemas de Neil

-buena idea Karen, puedes manejarla

-si Dios me dio el don de controlar a un mocoso engreido como Grandchester y a una pequeña pecosa volatil como Bella, ten por seguro que podre con Annie

-estas segura?

-si.., ahora solo te pido que te cuides si?

-lo hare -el hombre se metio las manos en los bolsillos y espero a que las tres mujeres salieran de la estacion de policias, tendria mucho trabajo por delante esa noche, y quizas llegaria tarde, pero confiaba en la actriz, no era por su cara bonita que su tio la habia escogido para pasar su vida. Debia regresar a trabajar y sacar a Neil lo mas rapido posible de alli, ni el mismo se encontraba seguro en ese lugar. Archie explico la situacion en la que se encontraban los Andley, no solo tenian a uno, sino a dos sospechosos de la muerte de Luisa, esos eran los hermanos Leagan.

**Escocia.**

Hacia tiempo que no caminaba descalzo en el pasto, y sus panos jugueteaban con un palo viejo, trataba de concentrarse en los sonidos de la naturaleza, en las risas que a lo lejos se escuchaban y las sombras del pasado reencontrandose en un mismo sitio, se habia encaminado a ese mismo sitio, a ese mismo lugar en el que dejo el miedo y beso a Candy, quien diria que en ese lugar habria una historia tan importante. Y alli, de pie, con la brisa enredando su cabello, su respiracion agitada y el sol caliente tostando su piel admiraba el lago, ese desde donde podria ver la villa. Se dejo caer al suelo y empezo a llorar, pero estas no eran lagrimas de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

-mira Candy! De nuevo aqui, puedes creerlo? -hablaba mientras de sus ojos las lagrimas caian, jamas penso llegar tan lejos, y que su locura se cumpliese. El viento frio golpeo su rostro, lanzo risotadas, ya que todo lo que paso en ese sitio hacia años atras, las miradas, ese beso y claro, como olvidar las bofetadas que se dieron y que al final dijeron todo, las palabras sobraron, ese dia fue el mejor para Terry.

-hola... -se giro y la mirada penetrante de Bella le perseguia, esos mismos ojos verdes le miraban juguetones, curiosos y con ganas de vivir -me puedo sentar?

-si.. -respondio este sin dejar de mirar al frente, Bella se sento y aprovecho para agarrar su pelo en una trenza, Terry con el rabillo del ojo la vio, en ese momento todo parecia como aquel dia, tan lleno de paz, y sin nada mas que pensar -te gusta el lago

-es hermoso.., podria decir que mas que el Lago Michigan, y se siente..., whoa tanta paz aqui, justo como Candy lo describe

-y como lo dice ella? Puedes decirme?

-el cielo es mas claro, y se refleja en el agua del lago, el pasto es alto y tan verde, hojas de arbol caen hacia nosotros como incitandonos a una union union perfecta, el sol brilla tanto que al mirar a mi izquierda veo a Terry brillando, pero este brillo es de el, nace desde dentro y solo cuando esta junto a mi el deja su mascara y actua justo como es, el mismo, no hay apellidos, no hay nacionalidades, nada, solo nosotros dos, dos criaturas que de alguna manera el destino quiso unirnos a pesar de las circunstancias! Y me hice una promesa, algun dia regresare...

El no pudo evitar mirarla sorprendido, no puede creer lo que esta escuchando de los labios de Bella, Candy ya se habia prometido regresar a Escocia?

-Bella..., podrias repetir eso de nuevo mi amor?

-el destino quiso unirnos a pesar de las circunstancias, y me hice una promesa, algun dia regresare.., no vendre sola si Dios me lo permite, Terry vendra y mis hijos tambien, ya que este maravilloso lugar es una hermosa prueba de la bondad y el amor de Dios, quien de alguna forma hizo que estar aqui con Terry sea lo mejor y no me sienta sola. Que no me sienta diferente. Whoa..., Terry ella..

-si mi amor, es como si ella misma nos hubiese traido hasta aqui!

-porque lloras?

-pues de felicidad! Hace mucho tiempo que no me siento asi, oye quieres bailar?

-bailar? Pero como no hay musica

-no es necesario yo cantare si quieres, quieres que cante?

-claro, pero dime que es lo que te esta sucediendo?

-lo que pasa es que..., alguien esta curando mi corazon desde el cielo, y ahora mismo esta latiendo acelerado -tomo su mano y la coloco en su pecho -hace mas de catorce años este corazon creyo haber muerto, y ahora lo comprobe..., esta vivo! Levantate vamos a bailar.., justo como Candy y yo la vez que le robe un beso

Ambos riendose se pusieron de pie para bailar, descalzos, con hojas secas pegadas a sus ropas quisieron revivir ese momento magistral, donde todo se marco, y donde Terry habia decidido darle un fin a ese capitulo triste de su vida, esa era la ultima semana, el regreso a Nueva York seria inminente.

-papa

-dime?

-yo también regresare algún dia –susurro mientras apretaba mas fuerte la mano de Terry y se dejaba llevar por el dulce aroma a lavandas. En su mente había toda una seria de imágenes magistrales que jamás olvidaría.

Del otro lado del continente, sus ojos grisaceos se abrieron a la luz, y respiracion se agito al sentir algo en su corazon, admiro el tren que estaba en camino a Nueva York, despues de haber tenido una exitosa reunion en Washington, un amigo iba con ella. Pero este vio el rostro de la muchacha viendo fijamente a un solo sitio.

-oye.., estas bien?

-oh..., si es que.., estoy nerviosa hacia muchos años que no iba a esa ciudad

-te trae malos recuerdos?

-un poco.., pero creo que es hora de cerrar etapas

-sabes.., tienes razon, y que etapa de tu vida quieres cerrar?

-uno muy tragico, Michael.., uno que me marco de por vida

-te refieres a ese que me contaste? El de ese septiembre?

-si..., y que ese dia asi quisiera hacer algo no pude, ya estaba en los planes de Dios, la fe y la ciencia no estaban de mi lado

-oye, no hables asi, nadie sabe lo que va a pasar, pero..., al menos sabes que hiciste algo bueno tambien

-si.., eso creo, debe de ser hermosa

-si, asi que preciosa me vas a prometer algo, quieres?

-lo que sea Michael

-bueno.., quiero que seas valiente, dejes las dudas a un lado y sigas a tu corazon, como siempre, siguelo, el nunca te fallara.

-asi lo hare!.., asi lo hare

La chica le sonrio al galeno y se acerco a abrazarlo con fuerza, en esos dias que estuvieron en Washington ellos se hicieron los mejores amigos, ese consejo que el le dio seria algo que ella valoraria por el resto de su vida. Dos vidas ese dia estaban cerrando etapas, dispuestos a hacer de sus vidas las mas felices, y aunque el dolor halla formado parte de ambos debian esperar su recompensa.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>hola! ustedes creen que Terry se halla recuperao completamente de su depresion? sabemos que nmuestro terroncito esta falto de fluoxetina y de una pecosa, pero ya se le curara, ya hay regreso a NY y el encuentro con la rubia tambien se hara de querer, REVIEWS PLEASE<strong>


	36. Imprevisto

**Capitulo 36**

**Imprevisto**

* * *

><p>Lo que empezo como una idea arrebatadora en la mente de Terry se habia vuelto una maravillosa realidad, de la mano de su querida Bella habrian recorrido ese camino que Candy recorrio desde el Hogar de Ponny, en el trayecto lograron ver todo desde otros ojos, desde otra perspectiva, ambos crecieron emocionalmente y el se sentia orgulloso de ello, de que al fin algo dentro de el se estuviese curando, eso es lo que el queria. Los mejores meses que Terry habia vivido, y esa ultima semana en Escocia habia llegado a su final.<p>

-..-a pescar! -le dijo Terry a Mark, quien no dejaba de ver las barajas que Bella tenia en sus manos, sana competencia supuestamente.

-..mmm, naahh me rindo! -bramo el con enojo

-pues lo lamento caballeros pero creo que volvi a ganar

-esta niña es una pequeña bruja! Seguro que no te la trajo un tornado desde Oz?

-ahora si Mark! -con falsa furia lo agarro y lo tumbo al suelo, haciendole cosquillas, hasta el hombre mas fuerte cede a ellas

-no..., no..., aaahhhh Terry amigo ayudameee!

-lo siento, con esa clase de monstruos no me meto

-este es un monstruo con pecas! Y arroganteee!

-retira lo dicho o utilizare mis armas, a las que el mismo señor Grandchester no se resiste

-yo no caigo tan facilmente en los pucheros y en las caritas de suplica, yo nuncaaaa.

Mark habia conseguido a una version femenina de Terry, pero esta era peor, este empezo a hacer burlas a Mark, quien instia que una chica no le podia ganar en las cartas, era inaudito. Pero ciertamente ella habia sido muy bien entrenada por Archie y por Albert.

-vamos Terry, una partida mas? Please...

-please nada señorita, recuerde que alguien prometio ir a pastorear las ovejas con otro señor por alli

-aaahhhh no Terry! Amigo, hermano para que me acordaste de eso, eres un soplon y una piedra sin sentimientos -lastima que la actuacion no sea el fuerte de Mark

-agradece que mi ovejta te va a acompañar, ahora muevanlo

-pedante! -mascullo Bella levantandose del suelo para irse al lado de Mark, el actor les saco la lengua a los dos, volvia a ser un jovenzuelo en el alma, su sonrisa era franca y limpia, sus ojos volvian a brillar intensamente, se reflejaba un cambio especial en su ser, ya no estaba triste, era feliz de nuevo, se reflejaba en el exterior.

-Terrence! -la señora Whitman se acercaba hacia el, este sonrio y se levanto del suelo

-hola -mascullo este, la mujer le acaricio el cabello con delicadeza

-y? Veo que no se quiere ir

-al parecer, se apego mucho a Escocia

-no la culpo, cuando yo emigre a este pais quede fascinada, lo hice mi segundo hogar

-jamas penso en volver a Londres?

-para que querria volver a la bulliciosa ciudad? Aqui hay tanta paz, aqui pude criar a Mark tranquilamente, esto no lo cambio por nada del mundo

-quisiera que vinieras a America con Bella y conmigo

-mi lugar es aqui, y el de ustedes es alla, quizas aun hay alguien que en cualquier momento necesite un poco de paz y quisiera estar a sus ordenes

-quien de los Grandchester necesita paz?

-bueno, tu padre, la esposa de Henry y su hijo

-es posible que te crea de la esposa de Henry, no la conozco pero todos dicen maravillas de ella y del tal Zackary

-Beatrice es una buena mujer, creo que los años y todo lo que ha vivido con Henry no han borrado su humildad y carisma, y Zack..., me recuerda mucho a ti en varios aspectos. Deberias algun dia conocer al muchacho.

-es una lastima que nunca lo conocere...

Terry aun estaba con la idea que el chico era otra mala semilla de los Grandchester, sin corazon, pero el como podia criticar a un chico que ni conocia? No sabia lo que hacia, pero se habia prometido no solo dejar a Candy libre, enterraria los dolores de su pasado, incluidos a los Grandchester, ahora el mundo era solo de ellos dos, de Terry y Bella.

-hijo el tren sale a Londres mañana a las 10

-en serio.., bueno, sera extraño volver a casa, con la familia, los amigos, el trabajo, una enorme casa sola.

-hey! Nada de melancolia, el Terry revoltoso esta aqui, no el Terry triston, ese se queda aqui, y el que se va estara renovado y lleno de vida.

-okey..., pero solo me preocupa algo

-que es?

-se supone que el Terry revoltodo es un adolescente de 17 años, juntalo con Bella y definitivamente destruirian Villa Grandchester en un santiamen.

-jajajajajajaja oh ese si es mi muchacho, ahora ven, necesito unos brazos fuertes en la cocina

-madame, por alli tengo una admiradora que si toma en cuenta mi experiencia culinaria, asi que permitame que el almuerzo quede a mi cargo.

-seguro que no quemaras la cocina?

-para nada..., pero necesitare tu ayuda.

-vamos señor -exclamo la señora Whitman, le encantaba ver a Terry asi, tan feliz, es que asi es como es, feliz, y debia permanecer asi, no importara lo que sucediera, el no iba a estar triste de nuevo, ni una lagrima mas en sus ojos. De ahora en adelante, habia un nuevo horizonte para Terry Grandchester.

**Nueva York**

-..es que no me explico el porque eres tan obstinada? -decia Albert muy molesto, Karen rodo los ojos al ver que su novio estaba vuelto un ogro

-por favor Albert no te pongas asi

-claro que lo hago! Karen estas jugando con fuego

-y tu tambien, es que crees que no lo ve, por Dios Archie me dijo lo del informe, que fue un atentado, y no pretendo quedarme con mis brazos cruzandos viendo como tomas todas las responsabilidades para ti

-es que aun no lo entiendes mi princesa? Es que esa responsabilidad es mia lo quieras o no, la familia me importa, y tu tambien.

-pero ese no es el punto Andley! -se puso de pie y coloco sus manos en el rostro del rubio -me asusta lo que pueda llegar a pasarte, me siento culpable de que Neil halla ido a ver a esa mujer y que lo inculparan de su muerte.

-por eso les dije que tuviesen cuidado.

-pero ni tu y todas tus influencias hubiesen podido impedirlo

-ahora falta que Archie halla logrado encontrar pruebas que demuestren la inocencia de Neil, pero..., diras que estoy loco pero veo a Neil muy feliz, whoa yo en su lugar estaria muy nervioso por estar encerrado en una celda oscura.

-oh Albert, esa felicidad que el tiene no se la puede quitar nadie, pero descuida, cuando tu y yo tengamos nuestros niños lo entenderas

-no te entiendo, y porque hay niños en este tema

-mi amor.., no te conto? Patricia esta embarazada

-que?

-asi es, por eso fue con el doctor Martin y vino a Nueva York tan presurosa, tenia que darle la noticia a Neil, esto es algo que no se dice por telegrama o por telefono.

-whoa.., Karen..., me sorprendes, jamas crei que Patty y Neil.., es increible, por eso su cambio repentino

-el amor es capaz de todo, ahora señor Andley! Tenemos que hacer algo...

-mmmm, suena interesante señorita Claise y futura señora Andley.

-suena genial... "Señora Andley" Bella se pondra feliz, ahora si dejare que me diga abuelita

-no le molestara que su abuelia tenga la misma edad de su padre...

-para nada, ya me han bromeado por las de ocho años ese par, creo que..., sera una forma de cerrarles la boca.

-mmmm, y usted habla demasiado, creo que cerrare su boca -Albert acerco sus labios a los de Karen, nada mas fueron unos dias alejados, pero sentian la necesidad el uno del otro.

-Dios no pueden conseguirse una habitacion -reclamo George entrando al Living, Albert no pudo evitar reirse, le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz a su novia.

-George amigo, me interrumpes en el momento mas intimo con mi novia

-lo lamento, pero creo que esto les interesara a todos ustedes, es sobre Neil, el responsable de la muerte de Luisa fue bastante descuidado, no solo dejo un cabello..., color rojo, lo que queria decir es que tambien te incriminaba Karen pero..

-pero?

-en el sombrero habia huellas, unas eran de Neil y otras de la difunta pero.., obviamente habia otro par de huellas alli, y el casquillo de bala no concordaba con ninguno conocido, pero la persona que disparo es zurda.

-Zurda? Entonces Neil no lo hizo! El es diestro

-un momento, si, tienes razon, estas son pruebas para sacar a Neil de la carcel pero entonces quedariamos en cero, y la muerte de esa mujer quedaria impune.

-pero al menos ella logro darnos a saber que Eliza anda suelta por alli, tenemos que agarrar a esa loca

-tenemos me suena a poliedro Karen..., tu te quedas aqui

-aahh! William no pretendo quedarme aqui viendolos arriesgarse

-señorita, usted es actriz, no policia, no creo que usted deba interponerse en esto.

-George..., estamos en 1934, hace muchos años que las mujeres metemos las manos en asuntos que deberian ser de hombres, asi que dime, que tengo que hacer?

-bueno..., esto es algo extraño, pero usted podria ayudarnos.

La actriz sonrio, Albert no podia creer que su amigo halla aceptado que su novia trabajase con ellos, iba a decirle algo a ella pero lo miro tiernamente, al parecer ella tenia armas de doble filo.

-y que es lo que pretenden hacer ustedes?

-la proxima victima estoy seguro que es Archie

-y que piensan hacer?

-pues yo en tu lugar le tendria miedo a la señorita Claise -alli si Albert capto que era lo que queria hacer

-no.., no, no dejare que lo hagas

-no si lo hare William, no permitire que acaben de destruir a esta familia

-Karen no!

-quieres acaso perder a Archie tambien? -eso retumbo en la mente del rubio, Archie era el unico sobrino que le quedaba, ya los habia perdido a todos, a Anthony, a Stear, a Candy, y si su novia tenia razon? No queria que otro miembro joven de la familia por un descuido y por un acto de irresponsabilidad -dime Albert?

-es que..., de verdad estas segura de querer hacerlo?

-claro que si mi amor, George! Dime que es lo que debo hacer.

-el oficial Norman es quien esta fraguando todo, en cualquier momento ira alguien detras de Archie, pero no estara solo, alli actuaras tu.

-bien..., esta sera mi gran actuacion -exclamo esta, ciertamente estaba asustada por hacer algo asi, pero el amor hace que las personas hagan locuras, y esa seria la locura mas grande de la pelirroja.

Justo mientras estos estan tratando de evitar una tragedia para su familia, esta insiste en dañarlos a ellos y a todo el que este cerca de estos.

-si Michael, pero crees que la penicilina servira para bacterias de amplio espectro? Digo, las investigaciones aun se realizan pero ve que Gram positivo, Gram negatico y anaerobicos, whoa son una gran variedad, y no creo que la penicilina pueda con todos.

-con la tuberculosis funcionaria de maravilla

-es diferente, la tuberculosis es mitad bacteria y mitad hongo, su estructura es magnifica, y no creo que un solo medicamento pueda luchar con eso, las micobacterias hasta ahora abarcan las espectativas de los germenes mas poderosos y versatiles en el mundo microbiano.

-oohh bueno..., me salio toda una experta en infectologia la señorita.

-un poco señor Girard.

-que clase de libros te tragaste en la escuela de medicina.

-los de los mejores expertos.

-la envidio -se burlo este, ambos caminaban a traves de las calles de Nueva York, habian llegado hacia una semana a la ciudad que nunca duerme, de nuevo tenian otro congreso, y ninguno de los dos iba a faltar a este, dos cabelleras rubias se identificaban en medio de las calles, la mirada de la chica se detuvo a ver un cartel, era de un par de meses aproximadamente, un afiche del Mercader de Venecia, dirigida por Robert Hathaway -eres fanatica del treatro?

-me gusta, pero..., pareceria mentirosa si te dijera que nunca he asistido a una presentacion teatral de esta magnitud?

-no te creo!

-si es en serio, jamas he ido a un teatro de verdad a ver una verdadera obra.

-de donde saliste tu niña?

-pues de Seattle

-y es que los teatros eran algo prohibido o que

-bueno.., mis padres viajaban mucho y yo me la pasaba con ellos, y despues fui a vivir a Chicago con mi tio. Y era lo mismo, no creo que halla vivido una verdadera experiencia artistica..., oh si! Las presentaciones en la escuela y la exposicion de arte de Picasso.

-Aunque el arte bohemio de Picasso es bueno no se compara con el arte del teatro, que clase de chica eres? Eres hermosa, inteligente, profesional y..., bueno todo esto que me has dicho no lo puedo creer

-diselo a la prensa entonces Mike.

-sabes..., ya va a iniciar la gira de la compañia Standford, y justamente se iniciara en Chicago, tal vez deberiamos ir, mi actriz favorita obviamente hara de las suyas.

-es la pelirroja? -expreso la chica mirando el afiche de la pared.

-si, y el de al lado es su compañero Terry Grandchester..

Ella en seguida fruncio el ceño al escuchar ese nombre, se mordio el labio al escuchar ese apellido. Michael noto el rostro de esta, y decidio cambiar el tema.

-y bueno.., chica que proviene del lugar mas frio de norteamerica..

-el mas frio es Alaska

-como sea, de verdad, te llevare al teatro yo mismo si es necesario, hay que cambiar un poco tus gustos, y el treatro escolar sera relevado por el del mundo real.

-y porque no hacemos maromas aqui mismo?

-porque yo haria el ridiculo total! Jajajajaja -empezo a reir el rubio con diversion, alguien mas se les une a las risas de ambos.

-jajajajaja, oh Dios, hacia años que no me reia tanto, y hacia años que no te veia, Michael Girard.

-Eliza..., que milagro encontrarte en Nueva York

-milagro es que tu dejes verte ahora, que mas? Que ha sido de tu vida?

-Mmm, es una larga historia, pero primero quiero presentarte a una amiga, Eliza ella es...

-hola, disculpame, pero no tengo tiempo para presentaciones, estoy en negocios en la ciudad.

-negocios? Whoa interesante Eliza.

-si.., Michael, tengo que seguir

-pero esperate, ven a tomarte un cafe con nosotros.

-no..., tengo mucha prisa, quizas otro dia podamos reunirnos, y quien quita sea yo quien invite el cafe.

-Mmmm, suena genial

-te lo aseguro, adios -se despidio la pelirroja prosiguiendo su camino a traves de la calle.

-motivadora no lo crees?

-no lo se..., esa mirada me dio como que espanto.

-porque sera que todos la veran de esa manera?

-la primera impresion cuenta, y en este caso tu amiga parecia como si fuese a platicar con mafiosos.

-eres muy graciosa! Ven, te debo algo de azucar.

-una taza de chocolate caeria mil veces mejor que el cafe, te lo aseguro.

**Escocia**

La taza de te de Terry aun estaba humeante, y el estaba sonriente, definitivamente el almuerzo habia sido un exito total.

-..no volvere a dudar de tus actitudes culinarias viejo -exclamaba Mark chupandose los dedos aun.

-te lo dije, el es un experto en la cocina

-si hija, alguien que en mas de una ocasion incendio la cocina en sus experimentos debia de sacar cosas buenas de eso.

-aaAahhh te degradaron Terroncito,frente a tu angelito.

-descuida Mark, cuantas veces no lo he visto cortarse los dedos jajajajaja -otra mas se empezo a burlar del pobre Terry -bueno, ahora me tocan los trastes a mi.

-ojala fueses asi de comprometida en casa.

-esta batalla esta fuerte Mark -hablo la señora Whitman riendose -son tal para cual

-el empezo señora Whitman, ademas que yo recuerde, alguien perdio una apuesta por alli y esta destinado a fregar los platos.

-prefiero comerme los mocos!

-asqueroso! Pero ni creas que caere en la trampita.

-bien par de niños comportense, Isabella va a fregar y Terry terminate tu te, es que de verdad aun no creo que convivan asi todos los dias.

-pagaria una fortuna verlos pelear.

-prefiero apostar una carrera contigo

-no.., porque al menos yo admitiria mi derrota, no como otro que siempre va a insistir que hubo trampa.

-ustedes dos no cambiaran por nada del mundo, Bella ahora me toca ayudate a ti.

-no se preocupe, estoy acostumbrada a sentirme esclavizada por mi propio padre -dijo la ojiverde en burla, Terry le saco la lengua, a lo que Bella repitio para retirarse a la cocina.

-es que de verdad es igualita a los dos, que clase de mezcla mortal hicieron Candy y tu?

-ni idea, pero creo que salio mas del lado de la madre.

-y un poco del lado del padre tambien..., oh mis amores, desearia que pasaran un tiempo mas aqui, la casa volvera a sentirse vacia sin ustedes.

-prometimos que regresariamos, quizas en las proximas vacaciones.

-sera una eternidad

-y bueno, ya que nos hablaste de que tu princesa ya va a estar de cumpleaños quisiera obsequiarle algo adelantado.

-estamos a tan solo unas semanas de su cumpleaños.

-tres semanas aproximadamente.

-como pasa el tiempo pues, dijiste que salieron de Nueva York aproximadamente hace, casi mes y medio? Parte de julio y todo agosto, fue un viaje larguito, y medio traumatico sobre todo lo que te toco pasar en el Hogar de Ponny con..., tu sabes

-creo que sera una de las nuevas cosas que debere acostumbrarme, pero ya no sera un reto. Es mas, aprovechare al maximo toda la vida que me queda junto a ella

-asi me gusta Terry, dsfruta de lo que le queda de niñez, porque esta empezando a volar por si misma, tu solo le estas enseñando como hacerlo, ahora si, ya basta, esperame aqui, ire a buscarlo -la mujer se levanto de su asiento y salio corriendo. Mark y Terry se quedaron viendo

-que crees que le valla a regalar?

-ni idea, pero cuidado si no es algo que use para el mal.

-es Grandchester, no la hija del mal, aunque a veces cuando me hacias comer tierra pensaba que lo eras, o como ese dia que trasquilaste a la oveja, que la llamamos 99 y despues tu la llamaste Eleonore!

-aaahhh Mark, no me recuerdes ese dia, actue como un imbecil

-asi es, delante de Candy

-estaba enojado, es mas! No se ni porque actue asi, ni Candy, ni tu, ni siquiera esa inofensiva oveja tenian la culpa de todo lo que estaba viviendo, pero todo eso esta enterrado, y quisiera que todo sea perfecto de ahora en adelante.

-bueno amigo, te voy a sugerir algo y no lo tomes para mal, consiguete una novia, es lo que te digo, catorce años de solteria estan bien, pero ya es hora, solo trata de elegir a esa persona que te ame como eres, que ame a tu hija y que resperte la memoria de Candy, solo asi puedo decir que seras feliz, y que a pesar de todo no robara el puesto que la pecosa tiene en tu corazon.

-gracias Mark, aunque prometi que Candy siempre seria la unica en mi corazon.

-si, es la dueña de un corazon roto, pero porque alguien mas no puede ayudarla a curarlo? -Terry no sabia que decir ante las palabras de Mark, ya muchas personas le habian recomendado al actor enamorarse, pero el era obstinado, pero en todos los sentidos tenian razon, su corazon debia acabar de curarse y un nuevo amor era la posible solucion.

-ya llegue! Aqui esta! -la señora Whitman llego con una caja, tenia una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro

-no debio de gastar dinero, en serio

-y no lo hice, Bella! Bella cielo ven aqui -llamo la mujer a esta -Terry, acercate aqui

-que paso? Que hice ahora? -pregunto Bella acercandose y secando sus manos

-hasta ahora nada, pero un pajarito me dijo que pronto cumpliras años

-asi es

-bueno..., quiero darte algo, un obsequio adelantado, quiero que siempre tengas una parte de Escocia junto a ti, y.., que jamas olvides que tienes un padre dispuesto a hacer todo por ti -la mujer le entrego la caja a la chica, quien alzo su mirada a la mujer, le quito la tapa, y fue una sorpresa para Terry -te gusta?

-es preciosa! Una colcha nueva

-no es tan nueva, era de Terry, pero le coloque algunas cosas nuevas, veras que tiene tejidas algunas cosas, aqui, ves los caballos.

-narcisos! -exclamo señalando la flor favorita de Terry

-sabia que mi muchacho algun dia regresaria, y la mantuve guardada durante años esperando a que llegara, y bueno, si a el no le molesta te la puede dar

-no.., no me molesta, es mas, es perfecto para ella que es tan friolenta.

-me gusta! No, no me gusta.., me encanta, gracias señora Whitman! -se abalanzo a abrazar a la mujer, el castaño sonrio tiernamente, si habia encontrado esa paz en un solo lugar, libre de odio, en ese lugar donde las personas aman deshinibidamente, fue las escena mas enternecedora.

La historia de Terry daba un giro drastico a su vida, el ahora controlaba los hilos y hasta ahora el mundo era perfecto, sin preocupaciones, ese era su paraiso en donde ya las tristezas y los dolores eran del pasado, el futuro era prometedor, ahora trataria de que su vida fuese grandiosa, el ciclo ha sido cerrado, y otro ha sido abierto.

**Nueva York**

La noche era tetrica, y aun el bufete de Andley's y Asociados tenia sus luces encendidas, este ya estaba listo para partir, metia sus papeles en su maletin y se colocaba el saco, parecia nervioso.

-Jonathan, ya debo irme, me estan esperando.

-tu esposa?

-si..., ella.., ella creo que regresara mañana a trabajar y terminara los ultimos retoques a la oficina

-descuida, menos mal que dejo a personas a cargo, ya casi no habra cosas que hacer para cuando regrese, es rapida.

-si..., lo es, bien.., buenas noches

-buenas noches Archie -respondio Jonathan, pero este veia el nerviosismo de Archie, en la entrada lo esperaba una chica, tenia cabello negro y una gabardina oscura.

-estas lista?

-si.., claro, nos vamos?

-si.., gracias por esperarme -este cedio su brazo a la mujer y salieron del edificio, salieron a pie, las calles estaban oscuras, y el temblaba.

-tienes frio?

-un poco -exclamo el tratando de no verse nervioso, le dedico una tierna sonrisa, seguian caminando a traves de la calle tomados de la mano, se iban susurrando cosas, pero ella estaba algo tensa, no podia evitar expresar nerviosismo ante el hombre. Pero respiraba para tranquilizarse, pensaba en cualquier cosa que queria, Archie le acariciaba la espalda, se acerco a susurrarle al oido -tranquilizate princesa

-esta bien, demonos prisa no me esta gustando mucho que andemos solos por aqui.

-no andamos solos

-hay si, eres muy gracioso

-lo soy querida -ambos empezaron a reir con gracia, sus risas se escuchaban hasta la otra esquina, alli estaban un par de personas, parecian esperar algo, alli ambos se sujetaron fuerte y siguieron caminando.

-buenas noches -exclamo uno de ellos cuando la pareja llego hacia ellos

-buenas noches -dijo la mujer retirando un mechon de su cabello negro y colocandolo detras de sus oreja.

-es una noche fria no lo creen?

-a mi parecer es fresca, no lo crees Annie? -dijo Archie sujetando la mano de la chica

-si.., si Archie, muy fresca -ella apreto la mano de el con fuerza

-Archie.., no eres Archibald Cornwell

-asi es, y ella es mi esposa Annie -presento el moreno con una sonrisa

-es un verdadero placer, un placer muy grande

-bueno.., aaahhh nosotros seguiremos con nuestro camino, fue un gusto.

-no.., espere señor quisiera hablarle

-que pasa?

-nos mandaron a darle un saludo -uno de los hombres separo a Archie de la chica, ella abrio sus ojos con verdadero susto

-Archie?.. -hablo ella

-esperen que hacen? Dejen a mi esposa, esta embarazada!

-nos mandaron a darle a usted una leccion, señor, que dichoso testigo tenemos aqui, su preciosa esposa

-sueltenla -grito Archie desesperado, le dieron un golpe en el estomago que lo lanzo al suelo, la chica grito al ver como el caia al suelo adolorido, el maleante busco entre su saco lo que parecia una varilla de hierro. Ahora si podian asustarse.

-Archie! -grito ella, pero los gritos de Archie callaron los suyos, el hombre lo intento golpear pero este se defendio con sus antebrazos, la chica se armo de valor y golpeo en la entrepierna al que la tenia sujeta, saco la sombrilla y de una criatura inocente paso a ser una fiera salvaje, Archie aprovecho la distraccion y se levanto del suelo para defenderse. Un par de patrullas llegaron en su auxilio y varios policias se bajaron de estas.

-policia de Nueva York, las manos al suelo! -grito el oficial Norman apuntandole a los desconocidos, ambos estaban entre la espada y la pared, prefirieron rendirse, Archie estaba adolorido, pero se sintio aliviado en ese momento, abrazo a la chica con fuerza.

-eres una loca

-lo se, pero para eso tu tio me quiere en la familia -en ese momento ella recogio su oscura melena y saco un par de prendedores, se saco la peluca negra y su verdadero cabello se libero, soltando una ola de bucles rojizos -fue mi mejor actuacion no lo crees?

-definitivamente -la abrazo de nuevo con fuerza, Albert habia llegado en su coche, este definitivamente estaba espantado.

-Karen, Archie! -exclamo sus nombres -por Dios estan bien?

-si señor Andley, pero estos sujetos no querran enfrenarse a la salvaje de su novia a la proxima

-como que salvaje?

-ya.., ya, si eres mi salvaje, y gracias a tu intervencion estos dos sujetos iran a la carcel y declararan quien los envío a golpear a Archie.

-eso espero mi amor -abrazo a los dos hombres -espero que se acabe esto lo mas pronto posible.

**Escocia**.

El dia de las despedidas había llegado, y esto seria mas duro de lo que ellos creían, regresarían a casa, después de todo lo vivido, de haber pasado la mayor aventura de sus vidas regresarían a Nueva York, a continuar con sus vidas, pero la esperanza y las ganas de sonreírle a la vida era algo que ahora poseían.

-fue un gusto conocerte Bella, espero volver a verte pronto

-claro señora Whitman, lo prometi, y la palabra de un Grandchester es sagrada

-eso me parece excelente, cuidate mucho, por cierto como te sientes con…, ya tu sabes?

-es complicado, pero me acostumbrare

-excelente.., te quiero mucho mi pequeña –abrazo la mujer a la jove, regreso su mirada a Terry, quien se despedia de Mark, esos dos para volverse a ver y divertirse como antes les costaría un poco.

-fue un verdadero placer volver a verte amigo, prometo ir a America a ver tus presentaciones

-te esperare Mark, tendras un lugar en la familia Grandchester

-ya lo sabes amigo, quiero verte feliz –ambos estrecharon las manos con fuerza, se escuchaban los pitidos del tren haciendo el llamado para abordar –hay viejo, ya casi es hora

-si.., sera difícil regresar a casa, todo tan.., extraño

-pero tranquilízate, todo estará bien –decia Mark con sinceridad, la señora Whitman camina hacia el y lo estecha entre sus brazos.

-oh Terry, Terry, Terry…, mi pequeño, cuidate mucho, te quiero mucho

-gracias, tu has sido como una madre para mi y quisiera que asi fuese siempre

-nada es para siempre, solo los recuerdos, esos son eternos si uno esta dispuesto a que estos se mantengan –Terry sintió como de sus ojos caerían lagrimas, con fuerza se las trago y agarro a Mark y a la señora Whitman y los estrecho hacia si, Mark llamaba a Bella para unirse en su abrazo, ya el ultimo llamado había sido dado, era inevitable.

-bien.., este es el adiós

-siempre serán bienvenidos a Villa Grandchester, esto es de ustedes.

-y ustedes son nuestra familia –dijo Terry con una sonrisa franca –vamonos Bella

Los Whitman se despedían de quienes habían sido la vida de Villa Grandchester en días, cuando volverían a ver esas risas infinitas era un misterio, pero no era lejano, confiaban en las promesas de los Grandchester, siempre se cumplían.

En ese tren se encontraban un par de castaños, habían salido de Nueva York con dudas y tristezas en el corazón, ahora regresaban felices, con sus corazones elevándose en el cielo, y todo era de colores, pero que seria al llegar a Nueva York? Esos colores se esfumarían y tendrían una caída estruendosa? Eso tendrían que averiguarlo, con sus manos sudorosas pegadas al cristal Bella veía como la estación se alejaba de ella, como aquella familia se quedaba atrás y ella y su padre seguirían con su travesía en retorno.

-..-los extrañare mucho

-yo también, pero prometimos regresar algún dia

-asi es, y vendremos juntos, como ahora.

-solo nosotros dos

-ya se acabo la tregua?

-cual tregua?

-ya sabes…, nada de Princesa y Papá

-esa tregua la hemos roto ya en varias ocasiones, fue nula, "princesa"

-aaww –ella se encorvo y no pudo evitar sentirse acongojada, de sus ojos empezaron a brotar las lagrimas –aun no puedo creer que hicimos esto, justo como mamá lo quería hacer

-ella nos guio, y tu pequeña pecosa fuiste su mensajera, esa noche algo te impulso a bajar al sotano y buscar ese diario, era ella.

-lo hare mas seguido

-no.., haremos algo mejor, lo limpiaremos y sacaremos las cosas de ella, iran a tu cuarto si quieres.

-es…, es excelente claro que quiero.

-entonces no se diga mas, Candice White le volverá a dar luz a la casa de los Grandchester –ya ambos habían empezado a planear lo que será la nueva vida entre ellos, el paisaje escocés se alejaba de ellos, pero ya nada podía borrar lo que habían adquirido. Ambos hicieron memoria de lo vivido, tanto que aprendieron, tanto que lloraron, sintieron perdida, alegrías ajenas, y compartieron todo lo que sus corazones tenían para dar, tanto que cambiaron incluso, se sentían diferentes, eran diferentes mejor dicho.

Pero algo no andaba muy bien del todo, a pesar de tener el tiempo cronometrado y que andaban a toda velocidad algo los incomodaba, ya después de algunas horas el cielo se cargo de nubes oscuras, iba a llover.

-..viene es una verdadera tormenta

-eso parece, pero es solo lluvia no es asi

-si, no pasara nada, viajar en tren es mucho mas seguro que ir en coche

-eso espero, aunque si, pienso lo mismo, que podría pasar en un tren? – al parecer había cosas en contra de ellos en ese momento, destino, karma, o lo que sea retrasaban los planes de Terry -que pasa –el tren de repente se empezó a detener. Mala señal

–que pasa porque el tren se detiene? –algunos pasajeros se asoman por las ventanillas, estaban muy preocupados -Bella quedate aquí, ire a ver que pasa

-esta bien –responde ella. Terry y algunos pasajero bajan del tren, el viento es muy fuerte y todo esta oscuro –que pasa?

-tenemos un problema con la caldera?

-que?

-la caldera! Tendremos que detenernos y repararla, lo que tomara algunas horas

-que? –muchos pasajeros gritan indignados y algunos están furiosos

-escuchen, viene una tormenta, permanezcan dentro del tren con calma, nosotros nos encargaremos de las reparaciones y trataremos de terminar a tiempo, se que muchos tienen que llegar a tiempo a Londres y otros seguirán a otros destinos, pero por favor, pedimos que colaboren con su paciencia.

Todos se resignaron y regresaron a sus vagones, pero Terry ya estaba desesperándose, ese era el peor imprevisto que pudo pasarle, siguió y camino hacia el vagon donde estaba Bella, quien estaba asomada por la ventanilla

-que pasa?

-el tren tiene un desperfecto que nos tiene varados en medio de la nada, hay que esperar a que lo reparen para poder irnos

-que..? no, no, no, no esto no puede estar pasando ahora

-y quizás se lleve horas

-que haremos? –pregunto Bella, un relámpago ilumino el campo y el trueno consiguiente espanto a los castaños, debían tener paciencia ahora.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>okey.., querran matarme pero como digo al inicio de la pag. de perfil "juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son nada buenas" Ahora si, el retorno a NY es medio tortuoso y hay muchas, muchas piedras en el camino, nos estamos leyendo, dejen un lindo review.<br>**


	37. De vuelta a Southampton

**Cap. 37**

**De vuelta a Southampton**

* * *

><p>Ambos castaños aun miraban la ventanilla del tren, lentamente la lluvia empezaba a caer, y ni señales de que iban a salir, definitivamente ese día no era el mejor para ellos dos. Terry quería morirse en ese momento, ya tenía los pasajes del barco y tenían que llegar antes de las seis de la mañana, o no llegarían a tiempo a América.<p>

-..cof, cof -empezo a toser Bella

-estas bien hija?

-si.., estoy bien, solo algo desesperada, cuando saldra en tren?

-hay que esperar, los mecanicos han de hacer hasta lo imposible.

-pero esta lluvia no los retrasara?

-no lo creo, hagamos algo..., tratemos de calmarnos

-y me puedes explicar quien puede mantener la calma en un momento asi Terry?

-siempre existen maneras para hacerlo.., sientate -ordeno este, ella le hizo caso -cierra los ojos, olvida lo que ves..., y dime que sientes?

-aaaammm, lluvia y truenos

-no estas usando la imaginacion

-y que quieres que haga si estoy desesperada?

-que te calmes, es lo que estoy tratando de hacer pequeña revoltosa

-pero tu crees que es facil?

-se que no lo es, Dios eres igual a tu madre, terca.

-e igual a ti, rebelde -dijo sacandole la lengua, Terry la miro con rostro lleno de satisfaccion, ella le sonrio.

-veamos quien aguanta mas tiempo sin parpadear

-me estas persuadiendo para que olvide que estamos varados en medio de la nada, con lluvia y truenos y con unas horas de retraso antes de que salga el barco de Londres, que es el que nos llevara de nuevo a Nueva York?

-mmm, si, velo de ese modo.

-bueno..., apuesto 5 dolares a que pierdes.

-yo no soy como tu amigo Ben

-exacto, el pide 10, asi que..., 5 dolares y una caja de chicles.

-hecho, y empezamos..., ahora! -ambos apoyaron sus brazos de sus asientos y se dedicaron a mirarse fijamente, Bella le dio una sonrisita maquiavelica al castaño, quien tambien estaba sonriendole.

Hacer esa clase de juegos requeria concentracion y autocontrol, aunque sea un minimo cosquilleo y haria que uno de ellos perderia, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, las manos de Bella ya estaban sudando, ya que era dificil seguir soportando las ganas de parpadear, habian pasado, dos, cuatro, cinco minutos y ya se hacia dificil, ambos eran buenos, hasta que...

-si! Siii..., whoa soy el campeon!

-no! No! Pido revancha! Me pico el ojo!

-acepta la derrota! No todo el tiempo podras ganas

-mi espiritu competitivo es muy grande

-espero que ese mismo espiritu lo tengas en la universidad

-me amaran! Y no es por ser Grandchester o Andley..., mmmm, bueno quizas por el Andley.

-..jajajajaja mi pequeña medico, no sabes las veces que yo pense que.., ibas a ser actriz como yo, pero tu amor por las personas y la salud fue algo que Candy te paso no es asi?

-eso creo, y que opinas?

-opinar de que?

-Cambridge? Es una buena universidad

-si, pero recuerda que en Nueva York tambien puedes hacerlo, claro, si te place

-de verdad quisiera hacerlo pero temo que despues por el simple hecho de ser Grandchester me gane atribuciones que no quiero, Terry.., quiero ganarme lo que quiero por mi esfuerzo, y no por mis apellidos, igual que tu.

-y claro que sera asi, pero lo que tu decidas yo lo aceptare.

-gracias -dijo esbozando una sonrisa, el tren aun no daba señales de andar, pero al menos podrian hablar de algo que en algun momento ella tendria que decidir, y Terry la escucharia y apoyaria en todo lo que ella decida para su futuro.

**Nueva York.**

-..-Santo Cielo, ustedes dos estan..., locos! Sobre todo tu Karen

-que hice?

-oh, ponerte una peluca para fingir ser yo y dejarte que te golpearan junto con Archie?

-a tu esposo fue a quien golpearon, a mi..., bueno quizas me maltrataron un poco pero creo que se arrepintieron de hacerlo

-definitivamente mi amor, tu no fuiste a la escuela de Ballet de niña, fuiste a la de boxeo.

-eso me lo enseño un vecino que era japones, agradezcanle a el.

-bueno, si japon no decide ensañarse contra Estados Unidos en los proximos años lo hare mi princesa -le respondio Albert acariciando sus mejillas

-que creen que pase ahora que la policia atrapo a esos tipos.

-posiblemente ellos hablen y digan quien les dio la orden de atacar a Archie.

-y mientras tanto que hacemos?

-al parecer estan al tanto de que todos estamos en Nueva York, deberiamos de tomar medidas drasticas.

-podriamos decirle a Eleonore para que Annie y Patty se queden con ella mientras tanto, son las que mas cuidado deberian de tener

-tienes razon, Terry y Bella estan que regresan a casa y por lo tanto estaran muy inseguros

-y la fiesta?

-esa se hara en Chicago, ya lo hable con Eleonore, estaran mas seguros alla, la seguridad evitara que cualquier extraño intente acercarse a ella.

-deberiamos de suspenderla, es una amenaza con Eliza suelta por alli.

-no Annie, es el dia de Bella, y tiene que ser feliz, por fin en catorce años va a tener un cumpleaños de verdad y Eliza y nadie se lo va a arruinar.

-bueno.., en eso Archie tiene razon.

-bueno, ya dejemos el tema a un lado, no quiero hablar de esa mujer ahora, gracias al cielo Archie y Karen estan bien, esa era mi mayor preocupacion.

-entonces de que quieren hablar?

-de que creen..., las bodas Andley

-queeeeee?! -gritaron todos sorprendidos, en especial Karen, ella jadeo al escuchar lo que el rubio habia dicho, la dejo helada.

-Albert..., que estas diciendo?

-lo que escuchaste, yo, William Andley -se puso de rodillas y tomo la mano de la actriz -te amo Karen Claise, eres lo mas bello que pudo haber venido a mi vida, eres talentosa, fuerte valiente y fuiste capaz de llenar ese vacio de mi corazon, eres ese complemento para mi y yo -saco su brazo del cabestrillo, y con dificultad la metio en el bolsillo de su pantalon y saco una cajita de terciopelo negro, la abrio y un hermoso anillo con una piedra rosa se posaba en este.

-Santo Cielo..., es un diamante rosa! -mascullaron Annie y Archie sorprendidos al ver lo que Albert estaba haciendo, teniendolos como testigos a ellos dos.

-era de mi madre, Karen Claise, quiero amarte y cuidarte en cuerpo y alma, quier verte cada dia a mi lado, que nuestros hijos tengan tus bellos ojos miel y sentir tus manos acariciarme en la mañana al despertar.., Karen, me harias el gran honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

La pelirroja estaba absorta y anonadada, sus ojos empezaron a escocerse por las lagrimas de felicidad, sonrio

-siiiiiiiiiii! -grito esta y se lanzo a los brazos de Albert, quien la cargo, el tambien estaba llorando de la felicidad, beso a su hermosa novia con ternura.

-bueno Annie.., la familia pronto tendra de nuevo una matriarca

-ya era hora, los Andley de alguna forma estamos evolucionando

-asi es, y creo que para bien -dijo Archie tomando la mano de su esposa, ella reposo su cabeza en el hombro de su marido y con su mano libre acariciaba su vientre, ambos se quedaron admirando la mas hermosa escena entre Albert y Karen, quienes pronto darian el paso mas grande de sus vidas, el matrimonio.

-estoy tan feliz mi amor.., te amo! Te amo con mi alma William Andley

-y yo a ti mi princesa -susurraba este sin dejar de abrazarla. Definitivamente ambos habian sido hechos el uno para el otro.

El dia siguiente para ellos fue uno de los mejores de sus vidas, mejor dicho de la vida de todos, los esfuerzos de Karen y Archie dieron sus frutos. Los delincuentes declararon que estos iban por ordenes ajenas, e incluso se hicieron los responsables de la muerte de Luisa Smith, agregando que las pruebas de balistica y las huellas digitales confirmaron la inocencia de Neil. Con gran algarabia y felicidad los Andley fueron a recibirlo, este a pesar de haber pasado tres dias en prision no estaba afligido, estaba feliz, no solo por haber obtenido de vuelta su libertad, sino porque estaria de vuelta con Patty, quien con sonrisa franca lo recibio.

-..-Bienvenido Neil -exclamo Archie dandole la bienvenida a la libertad -todos los cargos en tu contra fueron levantados y descuida, me encargare que tu expediente quede limpio.

-muchisimas gracias

-oye..., somos familia, y mira, hemos venido todos hemos a recibirte, en especial alguien

Con cierta timidez Patty salio de entre Albert y Karen, para ver a los ojos a Neil, quien habia estirado su brazo para tomar la de Patty, ella lo alzo hasta alcanzarlo, habia empezado a llorar, al igual que Neil, pero el hizo algo diferente, se arrodillo a los pues de esta y empezo a besar su vientre.

-hola..., hola pequeñin -saludo este, no podia creer lo que estaba haciendo, y era algo increible, hablaba con su hijo! Patty acariciaba sus cabellos con alegria, esa misma alegria de la cual todos habian sido contagiados. Le habian visto el lado bueno a las cosas malas que les habian ocurrido en los ultimos dias, los habia unido y fortalecido mas a todos y ciertamente algo mas estaba obrando alrededor de ellos.

**Londres.**

El bamboleo estaba molestando a Terry, el tren lo repararon, pero salio muy tarde, no creia que podian llegar a tiempo a Southampton, pero los milagros pueden ocurrir, de eso estaba seguro, de desperto, vio a traves de la ventana, habia mucha niebla y no lograba ver nada, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que ya estaban en Inglaterra.

-..por fin.., llegamos con buen tiempo y... -reviso la hora en su reloj -estamos a tan solo 40 minutos para llegar al puerto.

Este se levanto del asiento para terminar de organizarse para cuando el tren llegase a la estacion, habia un frio tremendo, trato de calentar sus manos, ahora debia despertar a Bella.

-Bella!.., Bells, despierta pequeña pecosa.

-cinco minutos mas papaa! -hablaba esta estrujandose en su asiento.

-vamos, despiertate que ya vamos a llegar -hablara como hablara ella no despertaba, el tendria que tomar medidas drasticas, se puso las manos en el cuello para relajarse, pero en seguida el frio de sus manos lo estremecio. Eso le dio una gran idea, espero un rato a que se le enfriaran de nuevo y alli se acomodo junto a la ojiverde y le puso las manos alrededor del cuello de esta, rapidamente ella sintio la molestia del frio y abrio sus ojos.

-..-que estas haciendo?

-despertandote

-y poniendo tus manos en mi cuello como si fueras un asesino serial es tu manera de hacerlo?

-mmmm, es posible.., ahora a levantarse, ya casi llegamos a la estacion.

-sabes algo.

-que?

-siento extraño regresar a casa

-si.., creo que me comentaste eso en Escocia. Pero que es eso que te tiene asi?

-no lo se..., es como si de alguna forma, estoy con la esperanza de que alguien nos espere en casa, nos tenga algo rico preparado y nos reciba con muchisimos mimos.

-sabes.., la manera en como la idealizas me gusta. Te imaginas? Seriamos la familia mas feliz del mundo.

-si Candy estuviera aqui de verdad que seriamos las personas mas felices del mundo

-hija, no hablemos de ella

-porque?

-es que..., no es el momento indicado

-acaso tu de verdad la quieres dejar como ella dejo a Anthony..., un bello recuerdo?

-Bella.., creo que es hora de dejar que ella descanse, pero escuchame bien, jamas.., jamas dejare de amarla, nunca. Ella sera siempre lo mejor de mi vida, al igual que tu.

-entonces...

-entonces seremos una familia feliz a pesar de todo, solo nosotros dos, como siempre ha sido, y tu eres la mujer de mi vida, jamas lo olvides.

-claro que no, tu eres el hombre de mi vida que yo sepa y a pesar de todo quiero que sigamos siendo tu y yo

-esa es mi princesa -susurro este tomando entre sus manos algunos rizos de su hija con delicadeza. Fue una dura decision, pero ese viaje tan largo le enseño a Terry muchas cosas, cosas de las cuales el no sabia, y de alguna manera Candy queria mostrarle, solo para que fuese feliz, el siempre fue importante para ella y no queria verle triste, al contrario, amaba verlo con una sonrisa en los labios y ese brillo lleno de vida en sus ojos, ese Terry del cual se enamoro y por el cual estuvo dispuesta a todo. Asi era ella y lo seguiria siendo para Terry y todos los que la conocieron, una persona maravillosa, esplendorosa y llena de amor para dar a pesar del dolor, la soledad y los duros embates de la vida.

El tren logro llegar a la estacion el Londres, con mas de cinco horas de retraso, y tan solo les quedaba media hora para llegar al puerto antes de que el barco zarpara. Apenas el tren llego a la plataforma ambos castaños salieron corriendo, sin importar el mal clima, debian llegar lo antes posible.

-..-ya!.., ya no puedo mas!

-vamos Bells, ya casi llegamos -exclamo Terry, le agarro del brazo y tiro para que ella corriese al ritmo de el, el tiempo iba en contra de ellos. Southamptons estaba alli de nuevo, la mente de Terry se inundo con cientos y cientos de imagenes, cuando decidio irse para salvar el honor de Candy y a buscar su destino en America, sin pensar que la intrepida rubia iba a ir tras de el, quedandose arrodillada en las barandas del puerto de Southampton desconsolada. Todo eso marco parte de su vida y ahora estaban de vuelta.

-..-crees que llegamos tarde? -pregunto Bella soltando la maleta en el suelo

-no..., faltan quince minutos -exclamo este revisando su reloj

-pero no se ve nada, en donde esta el barco?

-con esta niebla no puedo ver nada, deberiamos caminar y buscarlo

-creo que es una mala idea

-tienes miedo?

-no tengo miedo, pero podriamos o perdernos o encontrar lo que no buscamos.

-nada perdemos con intentar, recoge eso -ordeno el a lo que Bella hizo caso. El puerto estaba sombrio y lugubre, se escuchaba alboroto, lo que queria decir es que habia un barco cercano, agradecian por eso, se dejaron guiar por el alboroto de las personas, pero aun algo preocupaba a Bella, y con toda razon.

-tienes los boletos y los pasaportes?

-asi es.., aqui los tengo -mostro el lado interno de su saco con alegria -sanos y salvos.

-excelente señor Grandchester -dice esta. A unos metros cerca de ellos logran ver a un trio de personas acercarse a ellos, parecian ser viajeros, pero el instinto de Terry lo alerto.

-Bella colocate detras de mi

-que pasa?

-solo hazlo! -murmuro con un tono de voz grueso, espero a que el trio se acabara de acercar.

-valla, valla, pero miren a quienes tenemos aqui -dijo uno de ellos mirandolos de forma sadica.

-buenos dias -saludo Terry tratando de mostrar confianza -aaahhh necesitamos saber en donde esta el proximo barco a Nueva York, con esta niebla es dificil ver.

-esta cargando aun, parece que tiene un pequeño retraso -dijo otro de los sujetos.

-entonces..., es maravilloso.

-si quieren podemos..., acompañarlos.

-no! No, muchisimas gracias, podemos seguir.., y disculpen la molestia -habia tomado la mano de Bella con fuerza, no le estaba gustando la forma en que le estaban hablando.

-..no es ninguna molestia! -uno de los sujetos se abalanzo hacia el actor quien le dio un golpe seco con la maleta, sabia que algo no andaba del todo bien.

-corre Bella! -grito el horrorizado

-pero...

-corre! -volvio a gritar, ella se habia quedado paralizada, no reacciono hasta que sintio a uno de los hombros venir hacia ella, le dio una patada que lo dejo inmovil por unos segundos y corrio lo mas que sus piernas le permitieron, debia buscar ayuda.

-agarren a la niña! -grito uno de los maleantes.

-NO! -al escuchar eso se sintio amenazado, en especial sintio amenazada la integridad de su hija, su instinto de padre sobreprotector se dio a conocer y su lado salvaje tambien, desde que era joven se le conocia por ser agresivo, y ese era el momento oportuno, no dejaria que dañaran a su familia.

Con fuerza se le lanzo al sujeto que iba a correr tras Bella y lo agarro a golpes, cada golpe representaba todo el sufrimiento y toda la agonia que el habia sufrido. Otro de los maleantes lo agarro de los brazos, dejandolo a merced de los otros dos sujetos, uno de ellos golpeo su rostro con tal fuerza que en seguida lo hizo sangrar, el otro le golpeo en el estomago, este golpe lo hizo arrodillarse, ese fue el momento en que Terry alzo su mirada, no iba a dejar que lo mataran a golpes, no iba a dejar que dañaran a Bella, iba a regresar a America con su orgullo en alto y estaba dispuesto a seguir luchando por ello.

Con agilidad se levanto golpeando con su cabeza la quijada del sujeto que lo tenia agarrado, este lo solto y aprovecho para golpearlo y tirarlo al suelo, Terry era muy rapido y fuerte,aprovecho y empezo a correr, deseando que no lo alcanzasen, sintio un horrible dolor en su abdomen que no le permitio correr mas, eso le dio desventaja y los sujetos lo alcanzaron, se sintio desprotegido en ese momento y ya se le habian acabado las ideas, uno de ellos le golpeo la cabeza con algo duro, justo en la frente, le dolia a horrores, en ese momento sintio la muerte, cerro sus ojos con fuerza hasta que...

-..-alto alli! -gritaron con fuerza, los vandalos se detuvieron al ver a otro par de hombres acercarse a ellos, andaban uniformados, eran militares. Se asustaron y empezaron a alejarse de Terry, quien quedo en el suelo en posicion fetal, entreabrio sus ojos lentamente y vio a sus atacantes parados a sus pies. Uno de ellos tomo la maleta de Terry y se lanzo a correr, mientras que los otros se quedaron con las manos alzadas en señal de rendicion -deprisa ve por el capitan Fletcher.

-si señor -dijo un militar, mientras que el otro apresaba a los delincuentes, otros militares se acercan para atender al actor, vio sus vestimentas y eran soldados americanos. Despues que este agarrara un poco de aire y se tranquilizara se dedico a hablar con ellos -señor esta bien?

-si.., si estoy bien

-no quiere que lo vea un doctor?

-no! Solo quiero a mi hija

-su hija? Usted anda acompañado -estos se vieron con rostros de nerviosismo

-que pasa? En donde esta ella? -se levanto con un desespero en su corazon -en donde esta Bella?

-espere señor tranquilicese

-no! En donde esta? Ella se fue corriendo querian lastimarla tambien!

-la buscaremos, diganos como es?

-es de mediana estatura, es palida, cabello rizado castaño, pecosita, de hermosos ojos

-señor...

-Grandchester, Terry Grandchester

-espere un momento..., el actor de America? Ese mismo Terry Grandchester?

-si! Pero por amor a Dios encuentren a mi princesa, ella..., ella

-Papa! -se escucho un pequeño grito, este se detuvo a escuchar, y en medio de un par de sopldados aparecio ella corriendo hacia el

-Bella! -la estrecho entre sus brazos, abrazandola con fuerza -estas bien mi vida? Te hicieron daño?

-estoy bien.., por Dios -le toco la frente y este se quejo -te duele mucho?

-solo un poco, pero para eso tengo a mi dulce doctora para que me consienta -bromeo

-venga con nostros, hay un doctor y una enfermera en el barco que lo puede atender

-no.., no, no podemos, debemos abordar un barco a America

-pero se llevaron tu maleta! -dijo Bela al ver a los delincuentes con indignacion

-sssshhhh, descuida, al menos no te hicieron daño, ademas, uno de mis tesoros iba conmigo -se saco la armonica del saco y le sonrio

-bueno señor Grandchester..., señorita, nosotros tenemos que dirigirnos a America justamente y el barco no ha zarpado en la espera de algunos tripulantes de la Armada, creo que estarian de suerte si aceptasen venir con nosotros.

-de verdad? -pregunto Bella abrazada al brazo del actor

-claro, ademas no todos los dias nos topamos con el gran actor Terrence Grandchester, y para nosotros seria un gran honor -dijo uno de los militares, Terry se sintio complacido, esos hombres habian sido sus angeles de la guarda, no solo acababan de salvarles la vida a el y a Bella, sino que los ayudarian a llegar a America en paz y tranquilidad

-no se como agradecer todo lo que han hecho por mi y por mi hija.

-es para nosotros un honor señor, ahora creo que ya deberiamos subir a la tramoya, y hablar con el doctor para que revise esas heridas

-descuide.., estare bien.

-permitame su valija señorita...

-Isabella, Isabella Candice Grandchester -se presento esta alzando su mano, el hombre la tomo y beso con delicadeza

-es muy hermosa su hija señor

-gracias..., lo ha sacado de su madre

-afortunada la mujer que ha robado su corazon, debe de sentirse muy orgullosa

-y lo esta señor. Tengalo por seguro que lo esta.

Ese fue sin vacilar el susto mas grande que Terry Grandchester se habia llevado en años, habia sentido la muerte encima, pero gracias al buen trabajo de los soldados el y Bella salieron con bien de ese trance, con animos subieron a la tramoya del barco que los llevaria a casa, el alba, estaba levantando, espantando las sombras de la noche por completo, asi estaba en ese momento el corazon de Terry, espantando sombras.

Las helices del barco empiezan a andar a todo vapor, y lentamente este zarpa del puerto de Southampton, ese puerto tenia una historia enorme para Terry, ese puerto lo recibio cuando llego a Londres cuando apenas tenia cinco años, un niño inocente con la esperanza caracteristica en ellos, fue testigo de cuando se fue a buscar a su madre, cuando regreso con una sensacion que jamas habia sentido dese que vio a la rubia pecosa en año nuevo, cuando se fue de Londres para buscar sus sueños y ahora, estaba escribiendo otro capitulo en su vida, en el largo libro de la vida de Terry Grandchester, pero el ahora lo estaba reescribiendo, con nuevas letras y nuevas frases. El estaba apoyado en las barandas de este, observando el oceano que poseia el mismo color de sus ojos.

-..-en que piensas?

-en que tienes razon..., es extraño volver a casa.

-bueno..., aun quedan muchos paises que visitar.

-como si eso fuera tan facil mi amor, si quieres dile a Albert que te lleve a Africa el proximo verano.

-..espera tu..., estarias dispuesto a dejarme ir a Africa con el?

-claro, es tu abuelo y ademas no irian solos, irian con Karen, lo tomas o lo dejas?

-lo tomo, pero solo si tu vas con nosotros

-Mmm, hecho. Pero ahora disfrutemos el paisaje, es hermoso no lo crees?

-si..., es maravilloso.

-cierra los ojos y dime que recuerdas de todo lo que vimos en mes y medio?

Ella cerro sus orbes verdunas y por su mente paso todo lo que vivio desde que salio de Nueva York, la despedida en la estacion, conocer el hogar de Ponny, las gemelas, Nick, Arya, su transición de niña a mujer, conocer a Thomas Stevenson y a sus hijos, Lakewood, Sunville, Mexico, los Garcia, Fanny, Emiliano, Chabela, Gabriel, Esperanza y Lucas, en Londres, Hyde Park, la posada, el Real Colegio San Pablo, Zack, Escocia, el lago, los Whitman, las Theodoras. Sus ojos se abrieron y Terry los estaba admirando.

-..-esto fue maravilloso, fue algo hermoso, pero te digo algo?

-si..

-pienso que vivir..., es la mejor aventura

-concuerdo contigo, y eso es lo que haremos de ahora en adelante, vivir...

**Continuara...**


	38. Regresando a Casa

**Capitulo 38.**

**Regresando a Casa.**

* * *

><p>El calendario marcaba una fecha importante, primero de Septiembre, el otoño llegaba y los nuevos colores ya se mostraban en los arboles de la ciudad de Nueva York, las personas empezaban a sacar su ropa de frio y las hojas caian por doquier, era cambio de estacion, inicio de clases y el proximo inicio de la temporada en Standford, Karen habia regresado al teatro con nuevos animos y la mayor felicidad de su vida, Annie y Archie estaban a salvo, Neil y Patty estaban juntos y a punto de comprometerse, todos se sentian dichosos, regocijados y alentados porque el futuro hasta ahora se veia prometedor.<p>

-..-oh mira Anne, este es precioso-le decia Eleonore a Annie mientras le daban los ultimos detalles al cuarto del bebe, le estaba enseñando unos mamelucos que habia comprado hacia un par de dias.

-me encanta!

-la ultima vez que compre ropa de bebé fue para Bella, pero compre azul pensando que seria varon.

-si.., recuerdo que cuando salio del hospital llevaba en conjuntito azul -exclamo con cierta nostalgia, tomo el mameluco entre sus manos y lo aferro a su pecho -quisiera que en este momento Candy estuviese aqui, ella tenia una especie de..., don con cosas como esta.

-oh querida, todas tenemos ese instinto materno, pero apenas veas el rostro de tu hijo ese instinto nacera en ti.

-pero..., y si no lo hago bien?

-lo lograras, ahora dejame enseñarte algo -esta saco de un lado suyo una mantita blanca con bordados verdes -mira, esto es para ti.

-oh Eleonore! Es bellisima!

-era de Terry, la tuvo Bella, y ahora quiero que tu hijo la tenga.

-pero..., no, no podria! Tiene valor sentimental para ti

-linda tu eres parte de mi familia tambien, acepta esto por favor

-esta bien Eleonore..., pero te la devolvere, quien sabe que puede ocurrir en los proximos años, quizas toque abrir un preescolar a este paso.

-pues estoy dispuesta a tener a niños aqui

-de verdad?

-amo a los niños, pero ya pase la etapa de tenerlos, asi que disfruto de los nietos

-bien..., agh!

-pasa algo

-nada es que..., Dios ya no puedo ni con mi alma, pero menos mal que ya hemos acabado con el trabajo en el bufete, pero creo que no parare, a Jonathan le gusto tanto mi trabajo que quiere despues que de a luz haga un trabajo de decoracion en su casa.

-Mmm, que interesante, has hecho que te amen, seras un exito aqui en Nueva York

-si, eso creo.

Annie y Eleonore son interrumpidas por Patty y Neal que acaban de llegar a la residencia de la rubia, tenian una sonrisa de satisfaccion y felicidad.

-..-hola -saludo Neal tomando la mano de Patty

-que tal? Como les fue?

-excelente, el doctor dice que el embarazo esta llevando un curso excelente, y que mientras siga cuidandose como lo esta haciendo dentro de unos meses tendremos a un bebé hermoso y saludable.

-un Leagan O'Brien, eso es lo que sera -exclamo Patty apegandose mas a Neal, su sonrisa era soncera, jamas se le habia visto asi, no desde la muerte de Stear, ella necesitaba amor para volver a sonreir.

-esta noticia pondra contenta a mi madre

-aun no le han dicho? -pregunto Eleonore

-no.., con lo de la prision y el repentino viaje no hemos podido decirle nada, esperamos ir pronto a decirle. Ademas tengo varias excusas para ir a Chicago, un viejo amigo esta en America, anda en unos congresos medicos, tu lo recuerdas no Anne?

-yo?

-si.., no se si recuerdas a Michael Girard?

-espera..! Girard? Es el medico militar de aquella fiesta en Sunville?

-si, ese mismo, me escribio a casa, pero mi madre le dijo que estaba aqui y le dio la direccion

-oh Dios, debe de haber cambiado mucho

-si, la ultima vez que lo vimos se iba a ir a Alemania, a la guerra, y a decir verdad me encantaria volver a verlo, es un buen amigo.

-deberiamos ir a verlo

-claro que iremos, pero debemos esperar a que Terrence y Bella regresen a casa.

-ya quiero ver a mi princesita! Le va a encantar la sorpresa que le tenemos

-sorpresa? Te va a amar mas de lo que te ama Annie, de eso no tengas dudas -elogia Patty a la pelinegra, quien no tarda en sonrojarse.

-pues los esperaremos, ya estamos a primero de Septiembre, ya deben estar de regreso a la ciudad.

-Dios, no quiero ni imaginarme todo lo que ellos dos han hecho en estos ultimos meses, Terry debe de estar apuesto y Bella.., whoa ella debe de estar irreconocible.

-pues esperemoslos, de seguro que vienen felices -susurro Eleonore esto ultimo para ella misma, apretando la mantita con emocion, queria ver a su hijo y a su nieta, los extrañaba mucho. Pero prontamente los tendria cerca de ella, su corazon los llamaba con ansias.

Sorpresivamente a algunos kilometros del puerto de Nueva York un barco procedente de Londres se acercaba, habia salido hacia menos de tres dias, y dos de sus tripulantes eran muy especiales, y eran mas fuertes y mas unidos que nunca.

-..-quieres mas te?

-oh claro que si, esta delicioso -los Grandchester disfrutaban de un dia fresco y soleado en la proa del barco observando a toda la tripulacion dando paseos y hablando. Unos militares pasaron delante de ellos e hicieron reverencias, a lo cual asintieron con felicidad, Terry veia a su alrededor y ya se sentia todo diferente, ya estaban cerca de casa -ya estaremos cerca de casa.

-no lo se, quisiera tener unos binoculares en este instante, solo para ver que tan cerca estamos de la estatua de la libertad.

-la paciencia es una virtud

-lo leiste en un paquete de galletas de vainilla?

-no, es mi propia frase

-desde cuando?

-desde hace..., mmmm, diez segundos

-oh Terry Grandchester, eres increible -mascullo la chica levantandose de su asiento para estirarse -Dios! No puedo creer que ya estemos cerca de casa

-que haras al llegar?

-buscare a Ben, a Emma y a Royce, me fui sin despedirme de ellos y de seguro me van a querer matar

-bueno, me parece excelente, y yo.., a ordenar

-no esta tan desordenado no?

-noo! Casi nada, y ademas debo ir al teatro, siento que Robert me va a despedir

-el señor Hathaway te adora asi que no creo que sea capaz de hacerle algo tan cruel a su estrella y proximo hijastro

-tienes razon, no aprovecharme de ello seria un pecado monumental.

-lo dices o lo preguntas?

-velo por ambos modos

-oye quiero hacer algo interesante al llegar?

-que quieres hacer travesurita?

-la casa esta algo..., sombria, consigamos macetas y sembremosle Dulces Candys y narcisos, como Archie!

-bueno, si el esta dispuesto a traernos mas de Lakewood accedere.

-Mmm, si, me agrada la idea

-y me agradaria saber si alguien por alli no tenia tarea pendiente

-tarea? Son vacaciones

-que yo sepa es primero de Septiembre, o sea que ya van a empezar las clases y usted debe de prepararse

-oh Dios..., espero que no me toque la maestra Carrigan este año! -dijo rascandose la cabeza y sacandose la lengua asi misma. Terry se rio de la expresion que acababa de hacer -de que te ries?

-de lo que hiciste, con la lengua

-que pasa?

-que Candy lo hacia a cada momento, era una mania, asi como la tuya de pasarte la mano por el pelo y morderte el labio

-ugh! Creo que es adquirido entonces

-sip, eso parece -respondio este alzando su mirada al ancho oceano -sientes eso?

-que?

-casa..., ya estamos llegando mi amor!

El barco andaba a gran velocidad, parecia volar, cada vez estaban mas cerca de Nueva York, con gran emocion Albert esperaba a estos en el puerto, por medio de un telegrafo Terry logro decirle que ya estaban de regreso a casa, no queria esperar, y estaba al pendiente de todos los barcos que llegaban al puerto. Junto a el estaba Archie, quien estaba tambien desesperado por ver a los dos castaños, estaban a tanto de su llegada despues que este le enviara una nota via telegrafo desde el barco, al instante reaccionaron y se alistaron para esperarlos.

-..-a que hora llegaran?

-Archie, tranquilizate

-es que quiero ver a mi gatita!

-gatita? -pregunto Albert enarcando una ceja

-oh.., perdon, me equivoque

-asi le decias a Candy

-si pero..., no lo se, me salio decirlo

-y justo a Bella, no deberias llamarle asi.

-no, ella es mi sobrina preciosa, es mi pecosa peligrosa, no la puedo ver de otro modo, la vere del mismo modo en que la vi cuando salio del hospital..., tan pequeñita, rosadita -este practicamente tenia una escena de sentimentalismo

-hijo, que te pasa?

-pues..., es que ni yo mismo lo puedo explicar

-es el embarazo de Annie! No me digas

-pues no tengo ni idea, pero solo se que quiero que mi Bella llegue ya para abrazarla y consentirla, y que el imbecil de Terry este aqui para hacer nuestras partidas de cartas y quien quita tomarnos unas copas bien merecidas.

-hay sobrino, sobrino, eres un caso serio

-si, hasta yo mismo me pregunto porque me pongo tan sentimental a veces que empiezo hasta a lanzar poesias.. -se habia cruzado se brazos y estaba mordiendose los labios

-a ver Archibald, que es lo que exactamente tienes?

-bueno..., no solo quiero que Bella y Terry lleguen, tio no quiero que a ellos les pase lo que a nosotros, sabes..., yo al igual que Terry y tu le prometi algo a Candy

-que le prometiste?

-que cuidaria a Bella, que seria su confidente y la haria reir mucho, y que haria lo imposible por llevarme bien con Terry, miranos ahora, somos los mejores amigos.

-vaya..., creo que de alguna manera Candy nos hizo prometerle algo

-de alguna manera yo quede endeudado con ella, y es mi forma de retribuirselo, con Bella y con Terry, las dos personas que ella amo con el alma.

-oh Archie, ella nos amo a todos, a cada uno de un modo especial, pero creo que Terry tenia un yo no se que

-que era un grosero, bien dicen que lo prohibido atrae.

-tampoco asi! Lo ves ahora? Toda una estrella del teatro

-buen punto tio, no volvere a subestimar al actorcito de pacotilla

-Archie?...

-lo siento pero es la unica forma en la que me identifico con el

-bueno se los paso, Dios ustedes jamas cambiaran...

-eso es lo bueno, mientras sigamos actuando como unos crios las arrugas y las canas tardaran en aparecer

-valla, entonces debo probar -exclamo Albert revisandose un mechon rubio de la frente y empezo a reirse, ciertamente los años se le querian empezar a notar, sobre todo en su cabello, pero su alegria y su vitalidad tapaban esos años que lentamente llovian sobre el.

-y por cierto tio..., ya Karen y tu han decidido algo mas acerca de la boda? Tu sabes, fiesta de compromiso, portada de revista farandulera, tu sabes..., como lo hacia la tia abuela

-lo se la revista farandulera es nuevo!

-si..., te casas con una actriz, obvio debe de salir alli, para que sus fanaticos mueran de envidia

, muy buen punto sobrino, muy buen punto, Karen Claise ahora es mia, mia por siempre y para siempre, es la mujer con la que siempre soñe..., una loca que no le debe explicaciones a nadie y es fuerte, valerosa, muy talentosa, y me ama a mi, y no a mi fortuna!

-tio, te puedo decir que te sacaste la loteria con esa chica -hablo Archie, sus ojos estaban posados fijamente al oceano, esperando alguna señal de que ese barco que tanto esperaba.

Paso aproximadamente una hora mas o menos, y la vista de los dos hombres aun estaba fija en el mar, la espera los tenia al borde de la locura, ya las manos de estos sudaban. Un barco acababa de embarcar al puerto, estos se tensaron, ese barco provenia de Londres, y la mayor emocion de estos fue al a dos castaños bajarse a traves de la tramoya, y el gritito de Bella no fue nada normal.

-...-Tio Archie, Albeeerrrttt -esta bajo la tramoya a toda velocidad y se refugio en los brazos del moreno, quien la abrazo con fuerza.

-ohhh! Hola mi preciosidad! -le decia este abrazandola con fuerza y dandole besos en el rostro -mirate! Estas guapisima, tu..., te estiraste?

-oh! Te extrañe! -esta lo abrazo con fuerza

-mi amor no dejare que tu padre vuelva a secuestrarte de ese modo, entendiste?

-okey -le dijo esta, ella se solto del abrazo de Archie y fue hacia Albert, quien no dudo en cargarla y hacerla girar por los aires.

-mi princesita bella..., que hermosa estas!

-gracias, y tu estas muy.., muy guapo

-aawww, al menos alguien sigue creyendolo -el rubio no bajaba a la castaña al suelo, la tenia cargada como si fuese un bebe, era su bebe mejor dicho.

-valla, creo que no solo fue a Bella quien le cayo bien el viajecito no, estas..., regordete y sonrosado Grandchester.

-oh creo que me extrañaste, no es asi elegante?

-Mmm, sip, creo que si, en especial a mi compañero de cartas y claro, a mi amigo del alma

-desde cuando lo soy?

-desde que Candy de alguna forma me hizo darme cuenta que te juzgue mal

-valla..., mi pecosa me ha ocultado muuuuchas cosas

-eso parece, ahora vamonos,creo que los esperan con ansias!

-claro que si, por cierto venga aca un abrazo hermano! -dijo Terry, Archie no lo dudo ni un momento, ambos necesitaban un amigo.

-quien quiere un helado para celebrar su regreso? -pregunto Albert en tono divertido

-yo quiero! -respondio Bella

-y yo! -Archie hizo lo mismo

-y el mio con muchas chispas de chocolate!-grito Terry, pero su voz parecia la de un adolescente, estaba feliz por hacer regresado a casa.

-muy bien! Vayamos por el helado y despues a casa.

-noooo! Primero a casa y despues por el helado! -replico Bella haciendo puchero

-y porque no mejor compramos el helado y lo comemos en casa? -sugirio Archie

-suena excelente, y todos felices, ahora quiero que una princesa se suba a mi espalda, porque no la bajare por nada, nada del mundo madame. Asi que arriba -se coloco delante de ella a gachas, Bella miro a Terry y en sus rostros habia un tono de malicia, ella se lanzo a la espalda de Archie, y este con dificultad se levanto del suelo -ooooohhhh, alguien subio de peso tambien no?

-dijiste que no me bajarias Cornwell!

-en casa! Ohh mi Dios ya estoy viejo para esto

-que decias Archibald? -replico Albert

-nada, nada, nada, vamonos Bella, al infinito y mas allaaaaa!

-siiiiii! -grito esta aferrandose a Archie.

Terry empezo a sonreir, era un juego divertido para ellos, tanto tiempo sin verse, sin hablar frente a frente. Extrañaba a la loca familia que se le habia brindado, con la que conto desde el primer momento, los Andley eran su familia, una familia muy interesante para el, tenian mas valores y principios que cualquier realeza britanica, no habia secretos sucios, todo en su mundo tenia un toque de perfeccion, un punto minimo, en el cual se depositaba la dicha, la alegria y promesas para el. Era la vida misma restaurando el equilibrio de Terry y su familia.

-..-Mmmm, esta deliciosoo!

-no creo que debas comer tanto, te dolera el estomago

-no me importa, no me importa y saben porque? Porque estoy con los tres hombres mas guapos del mundo!

-y yo me llevo el galardon

-ah, ah, ah! Lo siento Archie pero yo soy el padre y tengo el lugar de honor

-pero yo soy el elegante

-pero quien es el ingles arrogante de ojos deslumbrantes? Eeehh?

-oh Bella, aqui vamos -hablo Albert dando una probada al helado de Bella

-pues te dire que extrañaba mucho esto

-y que viste de bueno? Alguna sorpresa?

-Mmmm, que te puedo decir? Si te lo digo acabare en la primera nevada

-la cual es en Diciembre.., o sea que es muy, muy largo

-sipi... -ella veia a su padre y a su tio discutir de forma divertida -asi que..., ya tu y Karen han concretado algo? Tu sabes!..., ella formara parte de la familia?

-Mmmm, que te puedo decir mi pequeña genio?

-pero dime..., al menos hay esperanza

-no..., la pregunta es si te gusta rosa o azul para tu vestido de dama de honor?

-oh Santo Dios! -exclamo a casi un grito -Albert no puede ser tu..

-asi es..., esta mas que concretada con la proxima boda Andley -Claise

-oh felicidades! Por Dios, ahora tendremos nueva tia abuela!

-si..., bien dicen que la paciencia apremia, y era mi turno, ahora quisiera saber si tu padre tuvo tiempo para pensar

-pensar que?!

-Bella..., todos sabemos que tu y Terry se tienen el uno para el otro, pero creo que ya es hora! Tu necesitas una madre, y..

-..Albert.., por favor no quiero discutir esto

-es necesario cielito.., no vas a permanecer mucho tiempo con el, algun dia vas a querer extender tus alas y volar, y el, bueno se sentira solo. Ambos necesitan una nueva figura femenina entre ustedes, pero..., no desplazaria a Candy

-porque?! Albert dime porque insistes en que papa consiga una nueva esposa? Que es lo que pasa?

-porque yo lo vivi Bella -la confesion de Albert sorprendio a esta, no lo podia creer -yo perdi a mi madre cuando era un niño pequeño, y me dolio mucho, al año mi padre contrajo nupcias con otra mujer.

-y ella..., te agradaba?

-mi idea de las madrastras es que eran unas brujas sin corazon, pero Rose, era muy diferente, era hermosa, fuerte, igual que mi madre, ella queria a mi padre, me queria a mi y respetaba la memoria de mi madre que era lo mas importante, la considere como mi madre, y de echo la llamaba madre, fue una alegria tenerla a ella tambien a mi lado, y cuando nacio Rosemary, mi dicha se completo, fuimos felices los cuatro...

-pero Albert.., yo no quiero a nadie que intente llevarse el lugar de Candy, es sagrado, para Terry, y para mi.

-solo piensa las cosas, pudo haber sido Karen no?

-oh.., no ella es diferente

-exacto! Es diferente, porque eres tu la que debe decidir si es la persona correcta para formar parte de la vida de Terry Grandchester

-y si no lo es?

-bueno..., los niños tienden a hacer muchas travesuras no? -susurro Albert, y Bella lo hizo tambien. Tremendo consejo que este le dio a la chica, de muy, muy gran utilidad para cualquier mujer que quiera acercarsele a Terry.

-creo que lo tendre en cuenta

-esa es mi princesa -le acaricio la mejilla derecha con cariño -y bien que concretaron ustedes dos?

-la competencia es fuerte pero no me quejo, mientras no me salga mi primera cana estoy excelente -hablo Terry con aire de autosuficiencia -ahora si! Vamonos porque algunas chicas nos esperan y estoy seguro que Eleonore a esta hora debe de estar sirviendo te con galletas, llegaremos a tiempo, suban al coche, subam porque yo conduzco!

-oye Albert y tu coche? Este es el de George? -pregunto Bella, los tres hombres abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente, era hora de inventarle algo

-esta en..., mantenimiento, ya le hacia falta un cariñito princesa, y no querras hacer esperar a todos no?

-claro que no! Arranca Grandchester!

-con gusto madame -el actor arranco el coche con cuidado, estaba muy feliz, era bueno estar entre las personas que mas queria, ver a Bella sonreir era algo increible para el, su elixir de la juventud, aprovecharon y dieron una larga vuelta por las calles de Nueva York hasta llegar a los Hamptoms, alli los gritos de alegria ensordecieron a la ciudad.

-...-AAAAAHHHHHHH! Mi amor, por Dios regresaron, y estan tan guapos los dos -adulaba Eleonore, y abrazaba a Terry con mucha fuerza. No lo queria soltar por nada del mundo a su unico hijo, su hijo del alma -oh Terry mirate, estas rozagante, pero..., y esto? -la rubia se dio cuenta de un cardenal que este tenia en su rostro -Terrence Greum Grandchester, que te ha sucedido?

-tuvimos un inconveniente saliendo de Southamptons, pero no fue nada, los dos estamos bien

-lo dices en serio? No quieres un doctor

-no.., ya me revisaron al salir del barco y estoy bien, no te preocupes, ahora sigue abrazandome, te extrañaba mucho mama..

El actor la estrecho mas a su cuerpo y le beso la frente, a Eleonore le extrañaba la forma tan cariñosa como actuaba hacia ella, despues de todo eso era lo que el necesitaba, despejar su mente y su corazon.

-pero Terry, tu no eres el unico que esta guapo, Isabella tambien lo esta -reitero Patty mirando a la chica quien estaba junto a Annie.

-Gracias -exclamo esta, Neil se habia colocado detras de ella, le toco el hombro para que girara.

-hola..., aaaahh, Bella yo

-hey.. -la castaña le dedico una timida sonrisa -creo que yo te debo una disculpa, una muy gran disculpa, el Grandchester me ha ganado de una manera barbara

-bueno, en eso no tengo dudas, quisiera que quizas en modo de..., demostrarte que no soy un monstruo quisieras ir conmigo al parque, claro si no estas cansada y si tu padre te deja

-bueno..., creo que seria una forma de afianzar nuestra relacion, de cualquier modo somos familia

-si..., -estiro su mano en señal de paz con la chica, esta no dudo en darle un apreton -gracias por la oportunidad Bella.

-a nadie se le niega una segunda oportunidad -responde con una sonrisa.

-...-bien.., por alli tengo una sorpresa para la mujer mas bella del planeta, traido exclusivamente de Mexico -el actor reviso la mochila, esto estaba muy bien resguardado, no fue victima del robo gracias a Dios, saco la hermosa medalla que trajo de Ciudad Juarez para ella -ten, esto es para ti -le coloco la joya alrededor del cuello a la rubia, quien se sintio alegre y empezo a llorar.

-..oh Terry yo..

-hey.., no digas nada, esto es para demostrarte cuanto te amo, y que estoy orgulloso de que seas mi madre -eso fue algo muy dulce de parte de Terry, y queria demostrarle a Eleonore cuanto la amaba con ese obsequio, no era algo de gran valor, pero para ella seria un tesoro invaluable si venia de el.

-vengan los dos..., -la mujer tomo a Terry y a Bella de las manos y las unio a las suyas -ustedes dos han cometido una locura, si.., es el mejor termino a expresar, pero veo que de alguna manera si tenia un proposito en especial no?

-ciertamente Eleonore -respondio Bella

-bien..., porque no dejare que la proxima se vallan asi a lo locos

-ya le adverti a Terry que no se llevara a mi belleza.., ya esta grande y necesita verdaderas aventuras -agrego Albert cruzandose de brazos.

-..-bien..., creo que deberiamos celebrar el regreso de mi hijo y de mi nieta no lo creer?

-pero miralos! Venian comiendose el postre en el camino -bromeo Neil

-eso no importa, este evento no puede pasar por alto

-pues estoy de acuerdo -dijo Annie.

-muy bien, espero que tengan hambre ustedes dos

-si.., mucha!

-Bella... -reprendio Terry en forma divertida

-ya esta! Prepararemos un verdadero banquete en honor a ustedes dos

-deberiamos decir a los cuatro..., aprovechando que ustedes han llegado, Patty y yo haremos el anuncio oficial.

-que anuncio? -pregunto Albert

-bueno..., Patty y yo estamos embarazados! -respondio el moreno, tanto Terry, Albert, Archie y Bella no podian creer lo que estos acababan de decir

-esperen un momento..., ustedes dos? Whoa eso si es algo nuevo! -decia Archie sonriendo

-van en racha, mas que Karen y yo

-personalmente deberia decirte que ya es hora de que tu y Karen empiecen a encargar

-oigan tenemos a una menor de edad en medio, no se pongan a hablar esos temas delante de ella

-hagan como si no estuviera aquí, abuela vamos quiero contartelo todo! -explico la castaña tomando la mano de Eleonore para salir un rato al jardin, queria decirle a ella todo lo vivido.

Fue la mejor bienvenida que estos pudieron recibir, las sorpresas y las alegrias de ese dia no fueron nada normales, y el cambio de Terry se notaba a leguas, su amplia sonrisa, un brillo lleno de travesura y dicha en sus ojos, era el de nuevo, pero mejorado.

Todos se reunieron y empezaron a escuchar los relatos de los castaños, y a cada palabra estos sonreian y empezaban a lanzar risotadas, pero lo mas espectacular de ese momento era que estaban todos juntos, en armonia, no habia nada que pudiese dañar ese hermoso momento juntos, juntos de nuevo, y quizas despues de esto una nueva esperanza sobrevendria sobre la familia Grandchester, porque habian venido con nuevas fuerzas, eran como el ave Fenix, capaz de renacer de entre sus cenizas.

-...-oh, entonces fue de maravilla no? -pregunto Patty a Terry mientras ella estaba entre los brazos de su prometido

-asi es.., y alguien por alli planea dentro de..., Mmmm, no lo se una nueva visita a Escocia.

-asi? -replico Albert -con el permiso de quien?

-sere mayor de edad en ese tiempo Albert

-oh bueno..., te salvara la campana en esos dias preciosa

-oigan..., creo que es momento de que se vallan a su casa -intervino Annie sonriendo

-pero porque? Estamos pasandola de maravilla con ustedes tia Annie!

-lo se, pero les tengo una sorpresita

-que hiciste Anne Cornwell? -quiso saber Terry

-bueno, subamos al coche y lo sabran, Archie vamos cariño

-lo siento, mi esposa manda -bromeo Archie levantandose y agarrando la mochila de Bella

-bueno.., al parecer tenemos que irnos..., otra vez

-descuida, al menos se que estan en casa y esta vez los estare vigilando a los dos

-te quiero Eleonore!

-Mmm, sabes que? Extrañe que me dijeras abuela, asi que te ordeno que me digas abuela

-esta bien, adios Neil, adios Patty

-ya lo sabes Bella..., paso por ti mañana

-claro, no hay problemas con Terry Grandchester!

-eso es bueno -sonrio Neil.

Los Grandchester estaban curiosos por saber que se traia Annie entre manos, que habia hecho en su casa?

-Annie que has hecho?

-yooooo? Nada malo, es mas tu me lo vas a agradecer con el alma

-creelo Arrogante, y le deberas tu existencia a ello

-suena aterrador

-no digas nada hasta que lo veas por ti mismo -parecia un regaño lo que venia de parte de Archie. Su querida Broadway estaba alli frente a el, quien diria que extrañaria el lugar que lo vio crecer como actor, sus limpias calles, niños jugando en las calles, las luces del Times Square brillantes como siempre y las grandes pancartas de los teatros dandole la bienvenida. Estaba en su mundo de nuevo -hogar, dulce hogar

La mirada de Terry se fijo en aquella residencia, sus memorias dieron un giro drastico, se vio a el entrando solitario y con una bebe en brazos para despues ir a su cuarto y tumbarse en su cama a gritar y llorar el nombre de Candy. Pero espanto esos pensamientos que alguna vez le causaron dolor cuando vio a Bella y a Annie bajarse del coche.

-...-que esperas?

-la curiosidad me esta matando.

-entonces vamos a ver..., ven levantate Grandchester

-aguantate Archie..., quiero asimilar un poco las cosas

-no las has asimilado lo bastante en casi dos meses?

-creo que quedaron algunas cosas pendientes..

-bueno..., entonces te aconsejo que batalles internamente con esos asuntos que quedaron pendientes, dime..., algo mas paso durante el viaje?

-bueno..., si, muchas cosas

-y no quisiste contarlas verdad?

-no..., porque Bella no lo sabe

-oh..., eso lo cambia todo, entonces preparate

-para que?

-ten un momento de sinceridad padre e hija, ya es hora de que sepa las otras sombras tuyas y obvio, de los Andley y que no somos tan perfectos como ella cree.

-si..., antes de la gira me reunire con ella y se lo dire

-seguro?

-claro que si

-por la garrita?

-andas muy infantil lo sabias

-bueno..., confiare en ti Grandchester, vamos que las damas aguardan

-quien demonios le dio las llaves de mi casa a Annie?

-tu mismo fuiste..., o creo que es la copia que dejas entre las macetas

-oh..., entonces cambiare las cerraduras

-muy recomendable que lo hagas amigo -mientras los dos caminaban a mitad de camino escucharon un grito dentro de la casa.

-por Dios!... -el actor se preocupo y salio corriendo

-Terry espera!-Archie corrio detras de el, Terry se habia preocupado por los gritos, y si era Annie? Y si todo se repetia de alguna manera.

-Annie? Annie?! -llamaba a la pelinegra, los gritos venian del cuarto de Bella, entro y tremenda sorpresa -oh Dios.

-AAAAAHHHH! Mira esto papá! La tia Annie redecoro mi cuarto.

-y que tal Bella? Te gusta? -pregunto Annie

-me encanta..., es perfecto -el cuarto de la ojiverde habia cambiado radicalmente, las paredes que antes eran de color blanco ahora era de un color azul bebe, la pelinegra habia pintado en la pared donde estaba el mejorado escritorio de caoba rosas y mariposas de vistosos colores, el viejo armario tambien habia sido barnizado al igual que la mecedora, habia un nuevo juego de cortinas bordadas que le daban vida al cuarto en general, junto a la cama de estaban dos pequeños buro, en uno una lamparita muy sencilla en donde se posaban dos libros que parecian nuevos y en la otra algo muy especial, un florero con dulces Candys y dos portaretratos, uno con una foto de ella y Terry y en la otra Candy con una gran sonrisa, definitvamente era perfecto para ella -gracias Annie, me encantaaaaa!

-y aun no acaban las sorpresas

-que mas planeas Cornwell

-mira esto! -de uno de los buro saco una radio en miniatura que sorprendio a la chica -perfecto para el insomnio y cuando quieras cantar sin que te vean.

-es..., es excelente gracias Archie..., eres super

-vamos a cantar un poco

-hay no! -Terry se puso la mano en la frente, y fue el colmo cuando Archie encendio el aparato y empezo a cantar desafinando varias veces -Archie callate que me traumas

-no soy yo! La cancion se equivoca cuando canto, no es cierto Bella?

-asi es -estos dos eran incorregibles juntos

-bueno Terry..., mientras estos dos derrochan talento te enseñare tu sorpresa

-hay mas?

-claro que si, soy rapida y mas con la ayuda de mi esposo, ven acompañame -la pelinegra agarro a Terry del brazo y lo saco del cuarto, su cuñada era alguien misterioso, esta lo llevo a la puerta de su cuarto

-que es esto?

-tu sorpresa

-es la puerta de mi cuarto

-usa la imaginacion Grandchester..., sorpresa -la chica abrio la puerta y Terry creia sufrir un infarto, su cuarto tambien habia sufrido un cambio

-Annie..., que hiciste?

-que pasa? No te gusta?

-no.., no es eso, es maravilloso -dijo mientras entraba e inspeccionaba lo que habia hecho Annie, este antes era sombrio y aburrido, ahora parecia el cuarto de un soltero alegre de la vida, con sus paredes pintadas de un color crema, que combinaban con cortinas coloridas, su cama habia cambiada de ubicacion para quedar delante de la ventana, en una esquina un librero adornada todo al igual que en el cuarto de Bella, un fonografo estaba encima de un buro y un mueble de mimbre en medio de la habitacion, posado encima de una alfombra de color marron, un monton de cuadros con fotos colgaba en la pared, era un cuarto de esos que viajaban en el tiempo.

-...-queria que esto tuviera un poco mas de vida, era muy sombrio

-me encanta, eres genial.

-bueno..., te dejare para que te acostumbres.

-esta bien..., regreso un rato, Archie y Bella tienen un escandalo -salio del cuarto dejando a Terry solo, este suspiro, tardo unos minutos en inspeccionar la habitacion y ver que ya no era la misma en la que habia dormido en 14 años. Se tumbo a la cama con las manos en la cabeza, parpadeando para evitar sentirse afligido. Tomo una almohada y la abrazo con muchisima fuerza, no lloraba, era lo bueno pero algo pasaba, algo le faltaba aun, pero que era? Que mas queria?.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Holitaaasss de nuevo, whoa, que alegria regresar despues de un par de semanas ajetreadas, esta historia ya llego a ese punto en donde cualquier cosa ha de pasar, y como dije en algunos capitulos atras aqui van a llorar, ya sabran porque, me querran matar, gracias y nos estamos escribiendo.<strong>

**Reviews Please?...**


	39. Un Demonio en Central Park

**Capitulo 39**

**Un Demonio en Central Park.**

* * *

><p>Fue una grata sorpresa lo que Annie habia hecho, era de verdad necesario que la casa Grandchester tuviera algo de ese toque femenino, a Terry le encantaba lo que se habia hecho, sintio un poco de nostalgia al ver que el cambio era bastante drastico, pero podia acostumbrarse, pero las cosas siempre seguirian siendo iguales, en pequeños detalles, pero seria siendo igual.<p>

-...-oh arrogante mira esto..., se han secado estas flores -exclamo Bella acariciando una maceta que estaba en la ventana

-como no, un par de meses sin cuidado les cayeron mal

-si..., pero hare que estas vuelvan a ser hermosas -tomo la maceta y la cambio de lugar para despues encargarse de ella

-te lo dije mi amor, les fascino tu trabajo.

-Annie podrias hacer lo mismo en mi camerino?

-despues de tres meses de reposo y si Archie esta dispuesto a cuidar al bebe

-claro que cuidare a nuestra hija con todo el placer del mundo

Annie, Terry y Bella se miraron y no dijeron ni una sola palabra, ya todos sabian la obsesion que este tenia porque el bebé que venia en camino fuese una niña, pero ese era el misterio que pronto de revelaria.

-aaahhh tia Annie mira lo que me hicieron en Mexico, te va a encantar! -Bella se dirigio hacia Annie y levanto su cabello para que esta admirara lo que habian hecho con su cabello

-oye.., es muy bonito

-si y ya le encontre otro uso, me sirve para sujetarme el pelo

-oh, es excelente, deberia decirles a tus nuevos amigos que me hagan uno igual antes de que decida cortarme el cabello

-y conoci a una chica llamada Isabel, es casi como mi nombre, solo que a ella la llaman Chabela en vez de Bella y tiene dos hermanos mayores, Fanny y Emiliano, son grandiosos.

Aprovechando la distraccion Terry decide que es hora de hablar con Archie, el actor lo mira con rostro indignado.

-..-que hice? -pregunto Archie a Terry, este le hizo señas para que lo acompañara a la cocina, este hizo caso y fue con el actor dejando a las dos chicas hablando amenamente -entonces? Que hice?

-lo arruinaste.., nada mas elegante.

-pero porque?!

-quiero saber algo? Si el bebé que espera Annie resultase ser varon la abandonarias?

-que?

-respondeme? Abandonarias a Annie y al bebé

-Terry..., claro que no

-pues no lo demuestras, tu y Annie tardaron años en tener a ese bebe por amor a Dios y tu exiges que ese milagro sea perfecto, nada lo es.

-no exijo que sea perfecto, solo que sea un bebe hermoso, sano y alegre, no sabes las veces que crei que ella y yo no podiamos tener hijos y miranos? Ahora esperando a nuestro primer bebe.

-y justo a tiempo, asi que amigo..., si es una niña bendita sea, pero si es varon bendito sea tambien, un hijo es la mayor bendicion y una alegria inigualable, encuentras en el a un amigo y confidente, asi que no rechaces a ese pequeño, amalo y mas si te lo da la mujer que mas amas.

-whoa...

-ves que tengo razon?

-si tienes razon, no deberia actuar de ese modo con Annie pero tu...

-que pasa conmigo?

-estas cambiado

-sigo siendo yo

-no, no es cierto, la manera como hablabas, tan espiritual, tan libre..., eres, como una nueva persona, que viviste?

-de todo, a aprender de los errores del pasado, cosas que me enseñaron a darle valor a las cosas que tenemos ahora y ver el futuro como una oportunidad para mejorarnos a nosotros mismos. Archie de alguna manera todos tenemos algo importante que hacer en este mundo, algo que reinvente a esta sociedad, que nos haga ver todo con otros ojos.

-bueno, me sorprende, es que apenas los vi a los dos bajar de ese barco supe que habian cambiado, pero..., cambiaron mas de lo que se esperaba.

-sabes..., hubo momentos en los que crei que sentia que Candy me estaba guiando, que me hablaba al oido y eso me daba fuerzas ya que hubo momentos en los que senti que era una locura lo que estaba haciendo.

-y no fue asi, sabes a veces he sentido eso.., siento a mi gatita cuando quiero ser valiente. Por suerte la tienes a ella -hacia señas hacia la sala -ella jamas te abandonara, es como si en parte el alma de Candy descansara dentro de Bella, solo asi se explica el porque ella es tan llena de vida, alegria y vive siempre con una sonrisa. El alma ha conseguido descando.

-si..., lo ha conseguido -exclamo con tristeza, ya su pecosa descansaba en paz, ya toda la tristeza habria de cesar y dar paso a todo lo que el destino quiera otorgarle a Terry.

Pero ellos que llegan ese dia a Nueva York y dos personas ya se han restablecido de nuevo en sus hogares, a kilometros de distancia, en Illinois, a continuar con sus vidas y sus trabajos, aunque eran muy diferentes sentian un gran cariño el uno hacia el otro, en especial Michael, la rubia que lo acompañaba le recordaba a esa chica pecosa que conocio en Sunville, no en lo fisico ni nada por el estilo, sino en que era una mujer llena de vida.

-...-Dios..., todo en un mes, es un record

-a veces me pregunto que me perdi en la clase de histologia?

-o te la perdiste o te dormiste? Jajajajaja

-graciosa, muuuyy graciosa, muy graciosa..., oye Ele?

-deja de llamarme Ele, llamame por mi nombre completo, no con la inicial

-lo lamento madame! Se ha ganado un puesto de honor en mi cuadro de personas excepcionales, y a esas yo las llamo por sus iniciales.

-entonces te puedo llamar Eme no?

-no..., para ti sigo siendo Michael -el joven agarra la maleta de la rubia para despues subirse al tren junto a ella.

-oh ya deseo llegar a casa, extraño a mi tio, y claro que espero que cumplas tu promesa de llevarme al teatro y...

-Ele..., lo siento

-que pasa Michael?

-no creo que valla a cumplir esa promesa

-pero..., porque?

-por esto.. -alargo su brazo para entregarle un sobre, este tenia el sello del gobierno -me necesitan

-que pero?

-lo siento no queria decirtelo, te veia tan feliz.., no queria darte esperanzas, mi rango de militar lo exige. Tienes que entenderlo

-lo entiendo -esta agacho su mirada oscura con tristeza, el no quería verla triste

-pero descuida, nos volveremos a ver querida, quizás..., en otro congreso de traumatologia o medicina interna -ambos se empezaron a reir -Ele..., busca la felicidad, te la mereces

-pero yo..., jamas he sido buena en cuanto a relaciones amorosas, yo solo..

-lo se "hablenme de ginecologia, de obstetricia y de cirugia" pero eso no es lo mas importante preciosa..., no te niegues a eso, Cupido no respeta a los médicos

-bueno..., veremos si conmigo puede.

-bueno.., la batalla sera dura no?

-oh te lo aseguro..., ahora si, vamos a sentarnos, todo el dia de pie no ha sido facil, el hospital esta falto de personal -hablaba la rubia para tratar de distraer su mente, la noticia no le cayo en gracia.

-bien, pero..., si me permites te quiero hacer este pequeño presente para que los uses cuando vallas al teatro por primera vez..., combinan con tus ojos -el le paso una cajita con un moño de color rojo, ella con curiosidad abrio la caja y vio un par de hermosos aretes de diamantes.

-oh Michael..., son hermosos

-tus ojos son prácticamente del color de la lluvia..., por eso quiero que los uses.

-yo..., gracias Michael.

-de nada Ele, y por favor, jamas dejes de sonreir

-jamas lo hare... -el movimiento del tren anunciaba que era hora de partir, a Chicago de nuevo, a la rutina de nuevo, la vida tediosa de nuevo, nada seria diferente, o al menos eso creen.

-...-bueno madame, es hora de dormir! -exclamo Terry acabando de leerle un libro a esta -Bells ya me aprendi Moby Dick de memoria sabias?

-eso supongo..., pero no aburren es lo bueno.

-pues no, pero ya es momento de un libro nuevo!

-podemos leer los que me compraron Annie y Archie.

-si, pero esos ya son para mañana mi princesa.

-bien, la princesa se va a dormir! -esta hace una especie de reverencia delante de el -buenas noches papa.

-descansa mi amor.

-y lo hare bien, lo hare en cuarto redecorado..., Yujuuu!

-yo tambien lo hare recuerdalo

-si, pero el mio es original, tiene ese..., Mmm, _Il a un je ne sais pas quoi._

-excelente Grandchester, te sacaste diez en frances.

-ya! Ahora si, duerme bien arrogante -se termino de despedir esta y subio a su cuarto alegremente. Terry quedo solo en la enorme sala, con la chimenea encendida delante de el, se levanto y fue por un trago, no se sentia cansado cuando deberia, aun rondaban cosas en su mente, y todas esas cosas rondaban con Candy.

-..-oh Candy no entiendo que me pasa? Estoy en paz pero aun hay algo que me molesta, es como la espina que aun no ha terminado de salir, que es lo que esta pasandome? Dime pecosa.

Lo unico que se escuchaba era el crujir de las llamas delante de el, no habia respuesta entre el mutismo de la habitacion, se sento de nuevo abatido en el sofa y giro su cabeza hacia los libros que Annie y Archie le habian regalado a Bella, habia uno diferente, lo reconocio, John Donne, eran poemas que iban mas al lado metafísico, los poemas sagrados, habia uno que llamo su atencion, se parecia mucho a el.

_Soy un pequeño mundo hecho con maña_

_de un alma de ángel y los elementos,_

_pero el negro pecado ha hecho la noche_

_en ambas partes, y han de morir ambas._

_Tú, que has hallado más allá del cielo _

_más alto esferas nuevas, tierras nuevas,_

_vierte en mis ojos mares nuevos que hagan_

_que pueda ahogar mi mundo con mi llanto,_

_o lavarlo, si no ha de ser ahogado_

Le parecía que el autor era un verdadero genio, habia tanta pasión en esos escritos que llenaban su alma, era un buena elección, John Donne habia resultado ser un poeta con sentimiento. Ciertamente era un buen libro para la chica, dio un trago largo y sin respirar, no tenia sueño, aun habian cosas en su mente que debian de ser asimiladas.

Estuvo frente a la chimenea quien sabe hasta que horas leyendo ese libro, muy interesantes los sonetos sagrados y con gran estilo, su mente incluso habia creado imagenes de cada uno de los poemas, ya tenia una idea que proponerle al señor Hathaway al verlo el dia siguiente, esta vez hiria con gran placer a reincorporarse a su trabajo, no iba a amargarle la existencia a nadie por lo menos. Despues de darse una larga ducha y ponerse la ropa de dormir este trato de conciliar el sueño pero no podia, las sensaciones de alegria, euforia aun recorrian cada parte de el, parecía un niño hiperactivo que queria seguir recorriendo el mundo, como si cuando era joven no lo hubiera hecho, esas eran algunas de las ventajas de ser hijo de un duque, entonces vino a su mente el recuerdo de Richard.

_-te odio._

_-Terry.._

_-Te odio!_

Se estremeció ante el recuerdo, había sido demasiado duro con el, aunque no debería tener consideraciones con Richard sentía que le había provocado un daño terrible, mucho peor del que el le había hecho cuando era un niño, era como pagarle con la misma moneda. Ambos se habían lastimado de alguna forma u otra y no habria perdon por parte de Terry en ese sentido.

El sol desperto con fuerza descomunal a la ciudad de Nueva York, y una persona habia madrugado a ver a su ciudad natal otra vez, se vistio y salio en silencio de su casa, como ya era de costumbre, dejando una nota en la mesa de la cocina como aviso de su salida matutina.

**_Querido Arrogante..._**

**_No te vallas a molestar, fui a ver a mis amigos_**

**_los extraño mucho, despues de eso saldre con_**

**_Neil.., no te preocupes, se defenderme. Hay te en_**

**_La cocina..., te quiere..._**

**_Bella..._**

Dentro de ella parecia que habia una fuente inagotable de energia, no se detenia ante nada, salio corriendo a traves de la calle, saludando a todos los vecinos y a las personas que veia, Isabella Grandchester de alguna forma era la gota de alegria de Broadway, ella y todos los niños del distrito le daban vida a la creciente Nueva York, la cual crecia a un paso agigantado. Bella llego a la calle en donde vivian sus amigos, agarro mucho aire y empezo a gritar.

-Beeeeennnnn, Eeeeemmmaaaaaa -llamo esta con alegria, los dos chicos escucharon el grito de Bella, y no podian creer que era ella, salieron de sus departamentos y grata sorpresa.

-Isabella Candice Grandchester! donde te habias metido niña? -le reprocho su amiga abrazandola

-andaba de aventurera, fue excelente

-andabas con el señor Grandchester?

-con quien mas iba a estar

-con razon en las presentaciones de estos meses el no estaba y..., acaso la señorita Claise estaba con ustedes, ella y tu papá no estaran..

-noooo! claro que no, yo sigo siendo la unica chica en la vida de Terrence Grandchester

-uuff que bueno porque la mujer tiene cara de antipatica

-no es antipatica, simplemente es selectiva a la hora de hacer amistades.

-oh bueno, ustedes se entienden

-oigan y Royce? Donde esta el tonto ese?

-el tonto ese se fue de vacaciones a Ottawa con sus padres, y deberia de llegar en el transcurso de esta semana.., genial tu y Royce son los unicos que han salido de verdad, y nosotros encerrados en la gran Nueva York! -replico Emma frunciendo los labios.

-oh chicos los extrañe muchisimo!

-y a donde fuiste? No me digas! De campamento al parque nacional Olimpics o de nuevo con la familia de tu mamá en Lakewood.

-si fuimos a Lakewood, a Mexico, a Londres y a..

-esperate, esperate, esperate! -la detuvo Ben, ya que ella hablaba demasiado rapido -creo que viniste mas hiperactiva de lo que ya eres.

-tu crees?

-ooh si! Ahora ve lento, como que fuiste a Mexico?

-si! Pero porque no nos sentamos y les cuento?

-nooo! Mejor vamos a desayunar, mi mamá ha preparado wafles

-Mmmm, tienes jarabe de maple Emma?

-Bella Grandchester, sino tuviera serie una ofensa.

-puedo ir con ustedes chicas?

-claro, la señorita aqui debe de contarnos su relato, debieron de ser unas vacaciones muy interesantes.

-interesantes es una palabra muy pequeña para todo lo que vivi -para Bella las palabras, interesante, magnificente, asombroso habian dejado de tener ese significado de grandeza, para ella todo lo que representara lo mejor y lo mas grande del mundo tenia el nombre de Candice White, señora de Grandchester, y su madre, ella era su mundo asombroso.

El actor se desperto, pero aun tenia sueño, mucho sueño, su cabello practicamente le cubria la cara y andaba caminando sin rumbo fijo, tropezo con un buro en medio de la sala y solto una maldicion, se habia lastimado el dedo meñique del pie y obviamente eso no le ha gustado.

-...-pareces una señorita Grandchester! -reclamo una voz femenina. Ese se exalto al sentir a alguien en su casa, se quito el cabello de la cara y sus ojos muy abiertos de par en par miraron en la chica que movia su pie sensualmente y le sonreia picaramente -buenos dias dormilon.

-que demonios haces aqui Claise? Y como es que... -la mujer alzo una pequeña llavecita plateada para que el la admirara.

-creo que deberias cambiar la ubicacion o..., solo dasela a Bella ya esta grande y necesitara un buen llavero.

-...-s..siii.., ya lo creo!

-y? Vas a darle un merecido abrazo a tu hermana adoptiva o te quedaras alli parado como un estupido en pijamas?

-aaahhh!

-te quedaste sin palabras! -la chica se levanto de su asiento y fue a abrazar a su amigo con fuerza, este no reacciono sino a los cinco segundos de que ella lo tenia entre sus brazos, la apreto con mas fuerza y aprovecho y la cargo dejandola a ocho centimetros del suelo -bajame! Bajame! Aaahhh

-no has crecido nada duende

-y tu pareces un crio de diecisiete años!, el mismo que conoci hace muchisimos años!

-de que hablas Claise? No soy tan viejo

-yo tampoco! Recuerda que las mujeres somos como el vino y ustedes los hombres como..., aaahh como...

-el roble, mientras mas viejo mas alto, fuerte y robusto.

-buenas palabras para definir a mi futuro esposo

-oh si! Ya me dieron las buenas noticias, quiero ver la prueba

-que prueba?

-como tu representante quiero toooda muestra que ratifique que no me estas haciendo una mala racha!

-he aqui la muestra! -enseño su mano derecha y alli adornaba su dedo el hermoso anillo.

-whao..., Albert tiene un muy buen gusto, asi que me puedo quedar tranquilo.

-claro que si..., oh Terry mirate! Pareciera que has vuelto a nacer, ya no pareces un zombie, hasta se te colorearon las mejillas!

-Dios todos me dicen lo mismo! Oye y Bella no se ha despertado?

-si! Pero no ha perdido la mania, aqui esta la tipica nota de la mañana, la cual va a volver otra vez por epoca de escuela.

-no! Esta vez sera todo diferente -exclamo Terry tomando el pequeño pedazo de papel y leyendolo rapidamente -al menos se que esta bien.

-porque dices que todo sera diferente?

-por muchas causas Karen.

-bueno..., me las puedes contar luego de que te bañes, te cambies y te peines, pareces un pordiosero y mas en pijama.

Este bajo la mirada y en verdad aun estaba en ropa de dormir y descalzo, resoplo y se paso la mano por el pelo, dio la vuelta y camino de regreso a la habitacion, pero en el trayecto se iba quitando la parte superior de la pijama, dejando ver su fornido y palido torso.

-...-whao no hay temor de Dios -exclamo Karen al verlo, aunque no era la primera vez que lo veia sin nada puesto arriba, pero ahora como que se notaba mas que nunca.

-eso es un cumplido Claise! -grito el actor ya arriba, Karen sonrio con burla, Terry andaba con un humor increible, era sarcastico, ironico, como siempre lo habia sido. La chica noto que la casa estaba algo oscura, asi que se tomo la libertad de ir a abrir un par de ventanas para que entrara luz, se veia todo mucho mejor.

-...-aqui tienes cielo -le dijo Flammy a Bella, le sonrio alegremente, ella y sus amigos estaban sentados en la mesa sonriendo y bromeando.

-gracias.

-mama me pasas un poco de leche por favor.

-si Emma, alguien mas quiere? Benjamin? Isabella?

-seria un placer -la enfermera miraba a la chica de ojos verdes, y la sonrisa picara que poseia esta, como es que esa niña se parecia tanto a su madre? En que mas se parecia? Tenia ganas de averiguarlo, pero eso seria como ofenderla por el hecho de ser huerfana de madre. Ese era el detalle en el que ambas se parecian, aunque fuese doloroso, era huerfana, Flammy vio a los tres chicos divertirse y vio a su hija Emma, se sentiria triste si fuese ella la que estuviese en el lugar de Bella, al menos la tenia a ella y a su padre, decidio sacarles un poco de conversacion a los chicos.

-oigan y como se preparan para la escuela?

-por mi parte siento que me van a dar en el cuello! Ni se en donde deje un libro de matematicas que me compro mi papa -replico Ben.

-y yo ahhh.., mama tu me has visto aunque sea leyendo tus libros de enfermeria -hablo Emma tratando de llevar la conversacion de su madre por otro lado.

-si claro Emma Laferrere! Y tu Isabella?

-con sinceridad no he ni visto un libro de biologia en vacaciones.

-pero al menos sabemos que tienes un 10 en literatura y gramatica.

-claro que no Ben!

-claro que si, señora Laferrere, la chica aqui presente se lee un libro completo en un dia y de paso lo memoriza, es increible!

-Mmm, creo que eso se lo debe a su padre, pues les recomiendo chiquillos que desempolven los libros, este año apuesto que sera peor que los campos de batalla, que se los digo yo que estuve en uno.

-de veras?

-claro! Estuve en el frente de las trincheras norteamericanas como enfermera de guerra! Por los años 1916, hace 18 años! La guerra era cruda y alli no iba ningun gallina, iba gente dispuesta a sacrificarse por su pais y que no le tuviese miedo a nada.

-ven? Por eso digo que mi mama es la mujer mas valiente de todas! -afirma Emma con orgullo en sus palabras.

-jajaja si Emma -Ben se reia de Emma, pero echo una mirada a Bella, no parecia a gusto conversando acerca de las madres -pero en fin! Con tal de que no sea la maestra Carrigan excelente!.

-oh tiene razon! Esa maestra nos sacaria los sesos.

-sesos? El alma y hasta mas es una bruja!

-bueno niños terminense el desayuno -esta se levanta de la mesa con su plato y se alisa el uniforme -Emma tengo guardia, yo llegare en la noche

-quieres que te deje cena hecha?

-seria un placer hija -explico saliendo de la cocina para acabar de arreglarse. Bella la miro de reojo y se fijo fue en el uniforme de enfermera, en las tantas cosas que supo de su madre es que era una enfermera, y muy buena por cierto, aunque no sabe porque no tuvo la valentia de enlistarse como enfermera de guerra como las demas mujeres en esa epoca. Era una duda que ese dia quizas aclaria, una de mas o menos 10000 que le habian quedado en el aire, esas que Terry ya no podia responder, sino otros.

-..-gracias por el desayuno! Estuvo delicioso señora Laferrere.

-siempre un placer Isabella! -se despidio la mujer de estos.

-cuando sera el dia en que me llame Bella? -pregunto esta a sus amigos.

-va a ser dificil amiga, ahora termina de contarnos todo! Practicamente tu padre te llevo a recorrer el mundo!

-que envidia -replico Ben

-porque Ben?

-eres una suertuda Bella Grandchester, primero eres la hija del actor mas cotizado de los Estados Unidos y America en general, eres parte de una de las familias mas poderosas del pais, los Andley, eres hija unica, tienes dinero, fama y...

-fama? No tengo fama si ni siquiera la gente sabe de mi existencia.

-pero de alguna forma lo saben! -no viste la primera plana del periodico del dia siguiente de la presentacion de tu padre, Cassie y tu salian con William Andley, yo fuese tu estaria pendiente con cualquier cosa.

-que clase de cosas Ben?

-secuestros y cosas asi, y se pone peor contigo por ser hija unica.

-ppff estan viendo muchas peliculas de crimenes.

-bueno..., despues no digas que no te advertimos.

-oigan quieren ir a Central Park, voy a reunirme con un amigo y quiero que lo conozcan

-oye la cosa es contigo, nosotros sobrariamos alli.

-por favor chicos?

-lo sentimos Bells, pero no seria lo correcto.

-que lastima, me hubiese encantado compartir con ustedes tambien.

-otro dia sera amiga, como por ejemplo..., que suceso va a ocurrir en once dias?

-oh amigos

-tu crees que vamos a olvidar un suceso como ese? Para nada estaremos alli en primera fila.

-pero recuerden que es la gira de mi papá y me ire a verlo a Chicago.

-no eres la unica.., papá consiguio entradas para la presentacion de Chicago, puedes descansar con eso amiga!

-de verdad..? oh por Dios! Es perfecto!

-bueno amiga, deberias irte a tu cita, reunion de negocios o lo que sea.

-Ben.., Emma...

-vamos Bella, nosotros seremos tus guardaespaldas.

-gracias chicos.., por cierto Emm los wafles de tu mamá son los mejores.

-como ella dice! Siempre a la orden.

-pasare mas tarde por aqui okey! Cuidense -exclamo la chica saliendo del departamento, esta al salir a la calle miro a ambos lados, recordo lo que sus amigos le dijerom -secuestro.., bah!

Ella siguio caminando hasta una parada cercana, esperaria a que Neil la fuese a buscar, espero maximo 20 minutos hasta que un coche negro.

-hola Bella..

-hola Neil como estas?

-excelente..., nos vamos?

-si, sube -la chica se subio al coche junto con el moreno, este le sonrio francamente -a donde quieres ir? Traje algunas cosas, Archie me dijo que te gustan los juegos.

-Mmmm, me gustaria ir a Central Park.

-Central Park aqui vamos -explico este en tono alegre al igual que Bella, fue acelerando lentamente, pero Neil no se daba cuenta que lo estaban siguiendo.

Terry estaba muy animoso de nuevo en el teatro, todo el elenco le dio la grata bienvenida a su estrella, y en seguida notaron todos que el era diferente, era como nuevo. Y Robert no pudo estar mas feliz por tener de regreso a su duo dinamico, listos para dar lo mejor en la proxima gira.

-..-muy bien, ya basta de la vagancia, Terrence, subiste unos kilos de mas.., pero descuida, te ves bien -le decia el señor Hathaway a este, quien no evito reirse.

-lo se.., todos me lo han dicho.

-por lo menos dinos que trajiste a una britanica contigo Grandchester -agrego un compañero a lo que este nego.

-no Ian.., no traje a ningun a Britanica.

-es porque le gustan las americanas, no entiendes?

-si.., las americanas son hermosas pero prefiero seguir viviendo alegre en mi solteria.

-yo si fuese tu me arriesgaria a beber aguas peligrosas.

-porque?

-el reloj avanza rapido y las estrellas tambien envejecemos y la compañia de una mujer nunca es mala.

-tengo a una mujer en casa.

-si a tu hija de 13 años, sabes a lo que me refiero...

-bueno se acabo la charla! -intervino Karen, le entrego un libreto a Terry -la recuerdas no?

-Claise..., como no voy a recordarla.

-fue la primera y ultima vez que me besaste, y es algo que no se repetira!

-si vamos a hacer "Romeo y Julieta" en Chicago, obviamente se repetira

-dice la leyenda que la pareja que represente a Romeo y a Julieta terminan casandose -grita otra actriz a la pareja.

-hemos de confirmar que es la mentira mas grande del mundo.

-tienes razon, no nos hemos casado.

-tu no y yo ya tengo mi anillo en la mano, esperando a que llegue ese maravilloso dia! Y ya tengo en mente la fecha!

-bueno.., sere el padrino.

-que comes que adivinas? Tu, Patty, Annie y Archie seran mis padrinos!

-ya.., dejemos de hablar de bodas y cosas asi y a dar una repasada al guion.

-estamos perfectos

-pero no esta demas ensayar Claise.

-por cierto.., estoy pendiente de Bella.

-porque?

-no lo se es que..., siento algo aqui -la chica se toco el pecho -dijiste que esta con Neil?

-si.., Karen que pasa?

-es que.., Terry mientras tu no estabas pasaron muchas cosas malas en contra de nosotros.

-si lo de tu accidente y el de Albert.

-no te dijimos todo del todo..., un horrible paquete para Annie, intentaron golpear a Archie y..., Neil y yo fuimos a ver a una ex -compañera de tu escuela y..., al dia siguiente estaba muerta.

-que?!

-no queriamos decirles nada, seria preocuparlos y...

-Karen ya me has preocupado! Llamare a Albert, hay que ir por ellos dos ahora mismo!

-no crees que te vas a precipitar un poco?

-Karen.. -los ojos de Terry se habian oscurecido de la rabia -si a mi hija le llegase a pasar algo, si le llegasen a tocar tan solo un rizo, no descansar hasta arruinarle la vida al que la haya lastimado, y en este caso tu y yo sabemos quien es la unica persona que quiere a Bella dañada...

El actor salio precipitado al otro lado del escenario a buscar un telefono y darle aviso a Albert, se guiaria por el instinto de Karen, si algo iba a pasar el iba a intervenir cueste lo que cueste.

-vamos Neil, no me digas que no sabes como es?

-a decir verdad no, como es esto del beisbol y todo eso.

-Archie me enseño, empezaremos con lo basico, yo te lanzo la bola y tu solo tienes que batearla, aqui es solo un juego informal y sin reglas, pero en el campo de verdad si hay reglas estrictas -explico esta al moreno, quien era un verdadero inutil en esa clase de juegos, una vez fui con Albert fui a un partido de los Cachorros de Chicados y los Angeles Dodgers.

Neil se sintio cautivado ante la alegria de Bella, era identica a Candy, y queria ser amigo de esta, su manera de enmendarse definitivamente.

-entonces.., te fue excelente con tu padre?

-si..., de maravillas, el mundo a veces puede ser mas pequeño de lo que uno cree.

-porque lo dices?

-por muchas cosas -la chica cargaba un guante de beisbol en su mano derecha y lanzaba y atrapaba la pelota, era un simple calentamiento, pero habia un doble sentido en la actividad que estaba haciendo -atrapa y lanzamela.

-te agrado Londres?

-oh si.., es muy hermosa, pero no estuvimos mucho tiempo alli, papá parecia tener.., no lo se..., miedo.

-es posible...

-pero no deberia, por que quien no la debe, no la teme.

-que es lo que pasa?

-Neil..., tu estuviste enamorado de mi mamá? -el jadeo al escuchar eso, como es que lo sabia? Su mente analizo todo, si sabia ese detalle, sabia el resto.

-Bella tu sabes que...

-si se el resto de la historia, los Leagan fueron los que tecnicamente adoptaron a mi mamá en primer lugar antes de ser una Andley, tu y esta tal Eliza la trataron muy mal, sin ninguna explicacion y años despues tu sales diciendo que estas enamorado de ella y la fuerzas a que se case contigo no?

-como es que sabes todo eso?

-eso no importa, solo queria saber si eras capaz de decirmelo en la cara..., y tu.., sufriste cuando ella..

-si lo hice..., pero decidi callarlo, con el sufrimiento de Terrence y todos en la familia el mio estaria de sobra, y ella..., ella sin saberlo cambio mi mundo, mi forma de pensar todo en mi, Neil Leagan cambio solo por ella.

-y tu..., te sentias bien al respecto?

-pues a decir verdad si.., me sentia libre, y sabes..., tuve unas enormes ganas de conocerte solo para saber si eras igual a ella, y si creo que lo eres.

-porque?

-eres buena y noble y porque otra persona me hubiese odiado por lo que hice.

-las personas siempre merecen una segunda oportunidad, esa ha sido una de las lecciones que aprendi en dos meses fuera.

-y muy buena.., Bella

-que pasa?

-gracias por escucharme y..., eres una gran chica.

-para eso esta la familia no?

-asi es -el moreno se sintio bien y agradecido de que Bella no le hubiese insultado ni dicho nada ofensivo por todo lo que le hizo a Candy -muy bien Bella! Esta es larga! -Neil agarro el bate de beisbol y bateo la pelota, pero con tanta fuerza que la pelota se perdio lejos.

-oh yo ire por ella, whao gran bateada!

-gracias -exclamo, se paso la mano por la frente para quitarse los rastros de sudor y vio como Bella se alejaba corriendo de el. No sabia a donde habia caido la pelota, se puso a buscar en varias partes pero nada. Estaba que se resignaba cuando escucho las hojas secas crujir bajo unas pisadas.

-..-esta pelota ha de ser tuya no? -mascullo una voz femenina.

-oh si gra.., cias -la voz de Bella se quebro al girarse y ver el rostro que estaba delante de ella, supo en seguida quien era -usted..?

-vaya, aun me recuerdas no Isabella

-que hace aqui?

-este es un sitio publico que yo recuerde. Vaya.., en este angulo eres igualita a Candy.

-marchese...

-no lo creo, tu y yo tenemos un asuntico pendiente!

-yo con usted no tengo nada pendiente! Usted lastimo a mi amiga Cassie

-si..., la hija de la cocinera, ella no tiene importancia.

-para usted no pero para mi si!

-tu madre fue una vez sirvienta en mi casa lo sabias verdad?

-si.., claro que lo se, se lo que usted le hizo, usted no es como Neil, usted es mala!

-Neil es un cobarde..., y prefirio a Candy antes que a mi..., te prefirio a ti! A ti una huerfana antes que a mi que soy su hermana -se habia descontrolado la pelirroja e intento atacar a Bella pero ella se alejo de esta.

-esta usted loca!

-tu me quitaste todo lo que es mio..., mi familia, mi hermano y mi dinero.

-dinero? Cual dinero?

-oh asi que estas vuelta la desentendida no? Dejame ayudarte..., Emilia Elroy Andley, la recuerdas no? Esa vieja decrepita tenia mas dinero de lo que tu y yo pensamos, al morir dejo un testamento y en ese testamento tu..., tu tenias toda la cabida.

-no se de esta usted hablando! -grito la chica.

-fuiste declarada su heredera..., su heredera universal, eres la dueña de una fortuna valorada en mas de 80 millones de dolares.., lo sabias? Ya recordaste, ya tu papi y tu querido tio abuelo te lo dijeron?

El cerebro de Bella se congelo al escuchar todo eso, ella era heredera universal de la tia abuela? De donde saco eso? No tenia sentido.

-no eso es mentira..., ellos no.., ellos jamas me ocultarian algo asi.

-asi como tampoco te ocultarian que tu papi estuvo a punto de ser un duque?

-de que demonios habla usted? Mi padre nunca fue duque o algo asi.

-parece que te han mentido.., no querida?

Lo que Mark habia dicho entonces acerca de ese ducado entonces tenia algo de cierto, su padre le habia ocultado detalles importantes de su vida personal, pero porque? Tantas cosas que no sabia por donde empezar, pero la mujer que estaba delante de ella sabia todo.

-..que es lo que usted quiere de mi?

-tu.., tu para mi no eres mas que una basura que vino a este mundo a arrebatarme todo lo mio muchachita, estas haciendo lo mismo que tu madre. Robandome el cariño de todos, saliendote con la tuya..., pero me encargare de darte un alto.

La ojiverde no podia reaccionar ante todo lo que acababa de decirle la mujer, sus pulsaciones estaban en aumento, podia escucharse el corazon latir con fuerza en su pecho, Eliza se acercaba a ella y su mirada posaba todo el odio que le tenia a esta. Una mano toma el brazo de Bella con fuerza increible y la atrae a su cuerpo, reacciono fue cuando se vio en los brazos de Neil y su mirada se fijo en los dos hombres que estaban frente a la pelirroja, un castaño y un rubio.

-..-papá.., Albert.

-quedate con Neil, Bella.

-oh.., que tierno Terry, me encanta tu fasceta de padre sobreprotector.

-alejate de mi hija! -escupio este con rabia, la pelirroja lo vio seriamente, vio como Terry defendia a la chica como si se le fuera la vida en eso, y se preguntaba porque su padre no actuaba de esa forma con ella?

-oh yo supongo que a la huerfana no le molestara saber todos los secretos sucios de los Andley, no William, como el porque te ocultaste por tanto tiempo antes de adquirir tu puesto como patriarca de la familia, no?

-Eliza te ordeno que te calles! Bella no tiene que saber nada de eso!

-conque no eh? Veamos..., "Bella" que otras cosas no te dijo tu papi, como es que no le dijiste a tu niñita que eres hijo del famoso Richard Grandchester, duque de Grandchester, eres el hijo bastardo de el y..., una actriz Americana, que cruel eres no Terrence?

-callate Eliza! Callate! -le grito este, Bella escuchaba cada palabra, y no podia creer que su familia le ocultara detalles tan cruciales, es como si fuesen desconocidos para ella -ella no tiene que escuchar nada de eso.

-al igual que Candy no? Ella tambien tenia sus secretos..., a ti te daba rabia cuando ella se acordaba de Anthony, cuando te veia a ti veia a su principe de la colina..., y pensar que aun casada contigo pensaba en un muerto.

-no la difames.., respeta la memoria de Candy!

-quiero saber algo.., tu ves a esa bastarda y se parece mucho a ella, pero en nada a ti..., estas seguro que ella es tu hija?

-como te atreves a calumnear a Candy de tal manera?! Tu no sabes nada! Le tenias envidia..., la odiabas..

-en eso tienes razon..., odiaba a la maldita huerfana del demonio.., y sabes que? Espero que se este revolcando en su maldita tumba, me alegro que halla muerto..!

La sangre se le helo a la chica de ojos verdes, y una descarga de adrenalina hizo que empujara a Neil para acercarse velozmente a Eliza, apreto su mano derecha y como si nada le doliese, la rabia y la impotencia de escuchar tantas blasfemias hacia su madre, nadie se iba a atrever a insultar la memoria de Candy. Al estar frente a Eliza ella estiro su brazo y le estampo una bofetada a la pelirroja, pero con tanta fuerza que la hizo tambalearse, la mujer vio con odio a Bella, se habia atrevido a golpearla, Albert agarro a Bella por la cintura, le sorprendio verla actuar de forma tan violenta, el demonio dentro de ella habia despertado de la peor forma.

-..-a mi madre la respetas! Escuchaste?! La respetas! No te atrevas a degradarla con tu sucia boca y tus mentiras! Ella es una santa..

-me golpeaste? Me golpeaste maldita bastarda.. Tu...

-no te atrevas a tocarla Eliza! -reprendio Neil a esta, ese acto por parte de su hermano fue la gota que rebaso el vaso.

-esto..., esto lo vas a pagar caro Isabella.!

-no te tengo miedo!

-pues deberias huerfana.., esto lo vas a pagar muy caro, te lo aseguro!

-largate..., largate Eliza.., no creas que no se lo que estas haciendo, mantente al margen de mi familia, mantente alejada de Bella.., no me va a temblar la mano para destruirte, y no me importara que eres mi sobrina! -amenazo Albert señalandola, la mujer se paso la mano por su adolorida mejilla, y se giro para retirarse, dejando a los tres hombres y a la adolescente solos en medio del parque, Terry miro con horror a Bella, su rostro estaba enrojecido, jamas habia tenido tanta rabia.

-..-necesito que me expliquen de que hablaba esa tipa? Papá! Albert! Hablenme no se queden callados! Expliquenme todo lo que esta Eliza dijo, una herencia, que tu ibas o eras un duque, hablen se los suplico!

-Bella..., Bella cariño esto es algo que..

-no! -sentencio Bella, aguantaba las lagrimas con fuerza, necesitaba saber todo lo que le ocultaban -quiero saberlo todo! Ahora!

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Weeenaass! y acercandose a su final llega el cap 39 de esta historia, dando un giro de 360 grados en muchos sentidos, gracias de nuevo por leer y matenme porque en los proximos capis me van a querer matar, un abrazo psicologico y nos estamos leyendo!<strong>

**Reviews please?**


	40. La Pesadilla

**Capitulo 40**

**LA PESADILLA.**

* * *

><p>Con detenimiento Albert y Terry se llevaron a la chica a otro lugar, despues de la horrible experiencia con Eliza ella habia quedado algo voluble, mas de lo que ya era, sintio que le ocultaban parte de su propia vida de algun modo. Terry solto su propio demonio, ese al que tanto miedo le tenia, y era deber de Bella saberlo.<p>

-...-entonces.. -caminaba de un lado a otro respirando con dificultad y agarrandose el cabello con fuerza solo para contener las ganas de golpear todo a su paso -tu de verdad ibas a ser un duque, papá!

-Bella esto es algo que no debiste saber.

-si.., debia saberlo, por ti! No por parte de una loca que te odia a ti y a mi mamá! Y Albert..., explicame eso de la susodicha herencia, porque la tia abuela me designo a.., a eso?

-eras la persona que ella mas queria, tu fuiste como esa hija que jamas tuvo.

-pero no era lo que yo queria! Yo no queria eso..., porque?!

-nadie sabe porque ella te dejo todo eso, quizas es la forma de demostrar que confiaba en ti, que eres una verdadera Andley a pesar de todo.

-pero no de ese modo por amor a Dios! No tengo la edad para conducir un coche, y mucho menos para manejar una herencia, en que pensaba la tia abuela?! Esto no debio de ser asi papá.

-princesa -le susurro Terry a esta -se que todo esto te confunde, y hasta te de rabia, pero entiende que lo haciamos por tu bien mi amor, tienes que aceptarlo.

-pero porque no me lo dijeron?

-tu crees que es un orgullo para nosotros todo esto? No lo es, yo tuve que renunciar a ese ducado para buscar mis sueños y a tu madre, ella me impulso a seguirlos, ya que ese ducado significaria mi perdicion, y no queria volver a saber de nada de ese mundo..., jamas.

-y tu Albert? Que es lo que tienes que contar?

-era un vago..., no queria nada que tuviese que ver con el patriarcado, lo mio eran los animales y las aventuras, pero tu madre, Archie y tus otros tios necesitaban de mi, yo era el responsable de ellos, no me pude resistir.

-entonces..., todos hicieron cosas.., por mamá?

-asi es y.., no queriamos que tu lo supieras, que nadie de la familia lo supiera, es como que nuestra verguenza.

-que mas pasa? -vio el rostro de Terry fruncido y triste, esta coloco su mano en la mejilla de Terry y la acaricio -papá, que mas paso?

-Bella..., esto es algo muy privado y fue lo que..., lo que me marco de por vida, es sobre Eleonore y Richard.

-que sucede con eso?

-Bella..., ellos dos nunca vivieron juntos como esposos, yo fui el resultado de una relacion fuera del matrimonio y bueno.., Richard era un duque y como tal yo era su sucesor, me arrebataron de los brazos de mi madre cuando era un niño, y..., el resto de mi vida fue una pesadilla.

Un golpe en el estomago de esta paralizo su mundo, cada vez mas sentia que las mentiras formaban parte de su vida, justo ahora tenia que aparecer esa mujer y arruinarle la vida.

-esto es una pesadilla! Y ese hombre... Richard, acaso tienes algo mas que contarme acerca de el?

-..hija yo... te menti, el no esta muerto -la voz de Terry se quebro, Bella elevo su rostro al cielo para tragarse las lagrimas

-y la abuela? Que..., que hizo ella?

-a los 15 años la busque y me rechazo solo para salvar mi honor! Ella por mi era capaz de todo, la odie, le dije de todo, pero a pesar de eso siguio amandome, y me recibio con brazos abiertos un par de años despues, Bella todo esto lo guarde porque no queria que sufrieras!

-pues ya me hiciste sufrir Terry, todos ustedes, pero..., jamas lo crei de ti Albert!

-Bella cariño yo...

-ya basta! -callo esta a los adultos delante de ella, se masajeaba las sienes y procesaba cada palabra que habia escuchado ese dia. Era suficiente -dejenme sola!

-pero...

-dejenme sola por favor! -dijo a casi un grito, se empezo a alejar lentamente de los hombres, pero Terry sintio el desespero de esta, y su rabia era incontrolable.

-..-esta vez se ha pasado de la raya Albert! Ya es hora de que hagas al respecto!

-claro que lo hare, ahora mismo hablare con el oficial para que de la orden para apresar a Eliza.

-eso seria muy apresurado -respondio Neil ante esto -dejame todo a mi, tu ve y habla con ella tio.

-bien.., Terry, Terry estas bien?

El actor estaba desesperado, ese lado oscuro de su familia habia sido delatado, se sento en una banqueta a mecerse de adelante para atras.

-oh Dios..., Dios! Que hare?

-oye.., tranquilizate, ella poco a poco lo superara

-no! No lo superara porque le hemos fallado, yo le falle

-oye..., pero creo que debieron ser sinceros con ella desde un principio, quizas esto no hubiese sucedido -explico Neil en tono serio, pero en parte tenia razon, jamas debieron ocultarle parte de sus vidas, ya que eso impactaba en parte en la de Bella, y no era justo para ella, ni para nadie.

-yo..., la buscare

-Albert yo..

-es tambien mi responsabilidad Terry, y saldare mi cuenta con ella ahora -el rubio fue a perseguir a Bella para explicarle porque fue que se le oculto, no solo era por verguenza, sino porque ella seria como el inicio de una nueva generacion de Andley, en donde todo seria un mundo perfecto, sin odio y sin rencillas del pasado. Por ese simple hecho.

Unos sollozos fueron los que lo alertaron de la presencia de esta, alzo sus ojos y la vio en las ramas de los arboles lamentandose, se le rompio el corazon.

-..-Bella?.., Bella me dejas subir?

-haz lo que quieras -mascullo. Albert se quito el saco y lo tiro al suelo, se aflojo la corbata y empezo a trepar, llego hasta a ella, frente a frente -que es lo que quieres?

-que me escuches mi belleza...

-no hay nada mas que explicar tio abuelo William..., no se porque motivos ocultaron cosas como que mi papá iba a ser un duque y toda la cosa, pero dime..., porque no querias ser patriarca?

-libertad..., mejor dicho libertinaje, era un vastago que iba y hacia lo que queria, encontre mi vocacion y todo durante ese trayecto pero...

-pero?

-conoci a Candy, tenia casi tu edad..., bueno quizas un par de años menor que tu, ella con esa dulzura, su carisma y claro su voluntad me enseño que.., no todo es andar en la vida protegiendo solamente a animales, las personas, no importa si son malas o no necesitan ayuda, de alguna manera me hizo tomarme las cosas en serio, seguia siendo un vagabundo, pero ya tomaba decisiones en cuanto a la familia, una vez desapareci, y apareci de repente en un hospital, solo y con amnesia, nadie de la familia lo sabia, solo Candy, ella llego al punto de tenerme en su departamento haciendome pasar por su hermano solo para protegerme.

-..que recuerdas de eso? -pregunto Bella sorprendida por la anecdota de Albet.

-mucho y a la vez poco, pero por lo menos se que una persona formo parte de todos los recuerdos que poseo, y por ella madure, por ella creci y me hice cargo de la familia, asi que no me odies por intentar cambiar a la familia ocultando cosas que no son agradables.

-Albert..., callar nunca esta bien

-lo se pero que querias que hicieramos?

-contarmelo, pude haberlo entendido, para asi jamas de llegar esa clase de errores.

-tu nunca los haras, eres la hija de Candy, tienes ese mismo corazon de oro, ahora.., me das un abrazo?

-claro que si Albert! Y si preguntas, yo jamas los odiaria, ustedes son mi familia -explico la chica abrazando con fuerza al rubio, este disolvio el abrazo y tomo la mano de Bella para besarla.

-y tendre cuidado con esta mano. Mira! Se te enrojecio

-yo.., solo la abofetee, eso es todo

-no.., no lo hiciste, Bella cerraste la mano.

-oh demonios -se enrojecio, la habia golpeado de verdad, como una salvaje, aunque no se arrepentia de haberlo hecho, se habia metido con lo que mas amaba -bueno..., eso demuestra que tengo un buen derechazo

-oh te creo mi amor, bajemos y vallamos a casa.

-nadie mas tiene secretos verdad?

-eso creo mi amor -los dos se bajaron del arbol, encaminandose de regreso a Terry y a Neil, el actor al ver a la chica agarrada de la mano de Albert sabia que habia una especie de tregua, ella estaria en calma y sin preguntar nada, por el momento.

-y? Que esperas Grandchester? -exclamo Bella con rostro serio -casa o vagancia?

-vagancia teatral?

-esta bien, todo es mejor por el momento -respondio la chica, el actor no iba a dejarla sola y menos ahora, la agarro por la otra mano, era la unica forma de tenerla segura, en sus manos sentia que nada ni nadie se atreveria a tocarla.

El actor obviamente se la llevo al teatro, alli permanecieron todo el dia, aunque Karen y todo el elenco estaban felices de tenerla alli, y Robert hablaba con ella, fue buena idea, y Terry no estaba preocupado porque le sucediese algo, con tantas personas alli. Fue en parte emocionante, pero no iba a estar alli todo el tiempo, tenia la gira encima, que podria hacer ahora? No podia llevarsela y tampoco dejarla. Estaba en una complicacion.

Obviamente ambos llegaron tarde, en silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba, de nuevo estaban en controversia.

-..yo..., me voy a acostar.

-no quieres té o leer algo Bells?

-esta noche no..., tengo mucho que pensar.

-Bella..., por lo de hoy yo..

-ya Albert me explico lo suficiente, y no quiero hablar mas del tema, ibas a ser un duque, tu y la abuela no tenian la mejor relacion del mundo ni nada asi, pero..., el pasado en el pasado, asi querias que fueran las cosas no?

-exacto.

-bueno..., asi lo haremos papá, pasado en pasado, no te hare pasar un mal rato por eso, buenas noches.

-buenas noches amor -Explico el actor, definitivamente ese fue el peor dia de su vida, nada iba a evitar que Eliza se acercara a Bella, y lo peor, que dijese los secretos mas profundos de los Andley, y los de el mismo. Estaba angustiado, necesitaba un cigarrillo, pero se estaba proponiendo a dejar ese vicio, queria valorar su vida.

El tambien se fue a acostar pero obviamente siempre se ponia a leer algo, escucho un susurro, venia de la habitacion contigua, se estremecio, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la otra habitacion, la puerta no estaba bien cerrada, se asomo y la vio admirando el cielo estrellado, hablando, el escucho claramente lo que Bella decia.

-..-mamá..., veces no entiendo porque me ocultan las cosas, ya no soy una niña, y tu lo sabes, esta tipa.., Eliza me dio mucho miedo y no sabia que hacer, sino fuese por Neil, Albert y papá no se que me hubiese hecho, las personas tienen sus secretos mas oscuros no?

Esta frase de Bella parecia que tenia un doble sentido, en especial para Terry, quien aunque tenia ganas de entrar no podia invadir ese momento de privacidad de la joven hablandole a su madre en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

-..sabes algo mami? Es dificil creer que el iba a ser duque, ya que tu serias duquesa y yo..., futura duquesa? Jejeje, se veria raro, ya viviendo en un enorme castillo, aislados, menos mal papá tomo la mejor decision, los lujos no son lo mio, seria mas arrogante de lo que soy no lo crees? En fin..., la vida seria muy aburrida, pero, quizas asi estarias aqui..., pero aun asi soy feliz.., soy feliz por tener a alguien como Terrence Grandchester a mi lado, el supo defendernos hoy, el aun te ama y te defiende como a nadie en este mundo, hoy lo comprobe.

El sonrio al escuchar esas dulces palabras, si, a pesar de todo no podia olvidar a Candy, no podia dejarla en el pasado, ya que cada noche su hija hablaba con ella, las estrellas representaban la presencia de la rubia, y la habitacion de esta era el lugar de encuentro especial para ellas dos. Suspiro y se retiro a su propio cuarto a descansar, y a entablar su propia conversacion con su pecosa, en sus sueños.

La mañana siguiente a la discusion, Terry y Bella estaban cada uno en su habitacion, el esnsayando para la obra de Chicago y ella leyendo la correspondencia acumulada en dias, mes y medio de viaje fue demasiado, a pesar de todo no estaba cansada, queria seguir aventurandose, se incorporo de la silla donde estaba y vio el calendario de ese año, 1934, estaba a tan solo unos pocos dias de su decimocuarto cumpleaños. Para cualquier chica seria la cercania a la adultez, dejaria las muñecas y los libros de cuentos para convertirse en la mujer que siempre quiso ser, crecer, ser cortejada y adulada por su belleza. Pero Bella no lo veia asi, lamentablemente ese dia significaba otra cosa para ella, otro año de la desaparicion fisica de su madre, otro año de tristezas y otro año de encierros en su habitacion, pero ella haria que ese año fuese diferente, ya que no tenia dudas acerca de ella, sabia quien fue y eso era mas que suficiente para ella.

De igual manera, ella no queria desaprovechar los pocos dias en Nueva York antes de regresar a Chicago, veria la presentacion de Terry y despues regresaria y se quedaria con Archie y Annie toda la temporada que Terry estaria fuera de la ciudad, para ella seria lo maximo estar con sus tios y estar cerca de su primo o prima cuando nazca, pero en esta ocasion no queria estar lejos de el castaño

-..- Bella? - le llamo Terry a su cuarto

-pasa papá -le respondio esta, el entro cuidadosamente y admiro la habitacion

-vaya..., Annie hizo un gran trabajo en tu cuarto, el azul sienta bien, debo darle las gracias otra vez - sonrio mientras recorra el cuarto - y bien? Que quieres hacer hoy princesa?

-quiero ver a mamá - le respondio, Terry se sorprendio. Respiro y se sento al lado de esta

-quieres ver..., a Candy?

-asi es, por favor vamos, necesito estar con ella, no hagas esto

-Bella, es que no lo entiendes

-entender que papá? Por amor a Dios no es cualquier persona! Es mi madre, tu esposa, no puedes negarte a complacerme en esto.. -lo unico que queria la castaña era estar delante de la tumba de su madre, parpadeo un par de veces para evitar que sus lagrimas empezasen a caer. Terry se mordio el labio inferior mientras veia el rostro de Bella con un semblante lleno de tristeza, odiaba verla asi

-..- esta bien Bella, arreglate- exclamo Terry abatido, la chica sonrio y grito de alegria, lanzandose a su cuello de la alegria -tranquila hija, te dije que si, ademas debemos ir de compras

-esta bien, ahora puedes salirte? Tu sabes..., habitacion, una chica..., privacidad

-oh, lo siento - exclamo el, mientras Bella lo sacaba a empujones del cuarto

-fueraaaa! -le dijo hasta que Terry estuviese fuera del cuarto y cerro la puerta. Terry rodo los ojos y se dirigio a su cuarto para alistarse, no habia visitado la tumba de Candy desde que salieron de viaje, extrañaba estar junto a ella, regresaria de nuevo, pero esta vez no lo haria solo, estaria Bella, el fruto de su amor con Candy

-te llevaremos flores Candy, tus favoritas -exclamo Terry mientras se colocaba el saco y metia sus llaves en uno de sus bolsillos, este llamo a Bella para irse, la llamo una segunda vez y no respondio, se pregunto que estaria haciendo para tardarse tanto, decidio subir a ver que hacia, toco la puerta de su cuarto

-Bella, estas lista? Debemos irnos

-si, ya lo estoy - la chica abrio la puerta y salio luciendo como lo que ella es para Terry, una princesa, se veia encantadora.

-estas lista?

-si señor -esta se agarro del brazo de Terry y bajaron las escaleras juntos hasta en donde estaba estacionado el auto, recorrieron toda la avenida principal, tomando una desviacion hasta el Cementerio, hacia silencio, pero no era un silencio molesto, era relajante, solo las hojas y la brisa hacian los minimos sonidos alrededor, ambos castaños bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hacia una mujer que vendia flores, estos compraron tres juegos de flores, Rosas, las favoritas de Candy, Narcisos, las de Terry y Lirios, las de Bella, pagaron por estas y se dirigieron hacia Candy

-mira papá..., las dulce Candy - exclamo Bella al ver el rosal que estaba a los lados de la lapida de su madre, los nuevos botones se habian abierto

-estan preciosas verdad mi vida

-si, me agradan -Bella acaricio una de las flores con cuidado -vamos a limpiarla, no quiero que mamá se moleste por tener esto lleno de hojas caidas - bromeo Bella, a lo que Terry rio por lo dicho. Ambos empezaron a quitar las hojas secas y las malas hierbas de la tumba de Candy, mientras ambos estaban distraidos en la labor de mantener la tumba de Candy limpia, Terry recitaba algunos poemas de amor. Bella jamas habia visto a alguien tan enamorado, ni sus adorados Annie y Archie expresaban tanto amor como lo hacia Terry, y mas con su difunta esposa, se los imagino en un gran salon bailando, y amandose

-..- ya esta pequeña pecosa - exclamo Terry - a tu madre le alegrara

-esta feliz, lo se -exclamo Bella mientras arreglaba las flores que estos habian comprado para ella -te gustan mamá? Papá dice que te encantan las rosas, pero tambien los narcisos, a mi me gustan esos dos, pero me gustan mas los lirios - se rio Bella -sabias que papá y yo recorrimos tooodos los lugares en donde estuviste? Fue fantastico, no sabes todo lo que vivimos - acaricio el nombre escrito en la fria lapida - no sabes lo maravilloso que fue ver y escuchar lo mismo que tu, Candice White Andley..., de Grandchester

-y algun dia tendras esas mismas aventuras mi amor, y las plasmaras, en tu memoria, para siempre - exclamo Terry acariciandole el pelo

-esto es algo que jamas olvidare, muchas gracias, por darme la aventura de mi vida, ahora se porque mamá te amo tanto

-y por eso yo las amo, a las dos con locura mi princesa... - Terry se humedecio los labios con la punta de la lengua - debemos irnos

-tan rapido?

-debemos ir de compras y quien quita si en esta ocasion conseguimos otro libro para la coleccion

-esta bien, despidamonos de mamá..., por hoy - susurro Bella acercandose mas a la lapida - adios mami, te quiero..., y mucho, no nos dejes nunca solos a papá y a mi, besos voladores desde aqui - esta poso sus dedos en sus labios y despues los coloco en la lapida, Terry se acerco y acaricio la lapida

-adios mi pecosa, te amo, lo hice desde la primera vez y aun lo hare, hasta que volvamos a estar juntos..., siempre estaras en mi corazon, mi amada Candy - ambos castaños se levantaron del suelo y se tomaron de la mano, ambos se sonrieron el uno hacia el otro. Se fueron alejando lentamente de la tumba de la rubia hasta llegar al auto, y alejarse del campo santo. Terry sintio un nudo en la garganta, a pesar de haber recorrido medio mundo por Candy, porque aun se sentia triste? Porque aun sentia que su corazon no estaba sano? Mientras conducia ese pensamiento lo distrajo, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que el semaforo estaba en rojo, un grito lo distrajo

-..-papá! - le grito Bella y Terry del susto dio un frenazo, no vio el auto que pasaba a toda velocidad

-conduce bien idiotaaa! -le grito un conductor. Terry aferro sus manos al volante, tenia sus ojos abiertos de par en par y miro a Bella

-estas bien pecosa? -le pregunto, a lo cual ella asintio - bien, vamonos -espero a que el semaforo se coloco en verde y el joven actor arranco su auto, condujo hacia Manhatan y se estaciono en un centro comercial, alli el fue asediado por sus admiradoras y tuvo que firmar varios autografos. Bella se mantuvo al margen de el, pero observaba celosamente como esas mujeres lo tenian acorralado, y su padre buscando manera de alejarlas de el. Al alejar a la algarabia de admiradoras a su alrededor se dirigio a su hija, quien estaba admirando los aparadores

-y dime? Ya viste algo que te gusto?

-mas o menos. Y digame usted? Ya acabo la sesion de acosadoras empedernidas?

-algo asi señorita - vio el aparador y obervo unos lindos zapatos -porque no hacemos algo, entra, pide esos zapatos y algunas cosas mas mientras yo hago las deligencias- tomo su billetera y saco unos cuantos dolares y se los entrego a la chica - comprate lo que quieras y diviertete

-mmm, divertirse comprando?! Creo que podre acostumbrarme a esto, gracias papá - abrazo a Terry y le beso una de sus mejillas -no te pierdas

-jamas, ahora si, ve pequeña -la ojiverde sonrio y se adentro en el mundo de las compras. Terry se dirigio hacia otras tiendas a comprar cosas para el viaje. La gira duraria tres meses, ese era el aproximado que Hathaway le habia dado, no veria a su hija por un tiempo, asi que se le ocurrio ir a comprarle unos regalos.

Obviamene el actor se tardo mas de lo esperado, el se habia entretenido en muchas cosas o lo asediaban todas las fanaticas que lo veian, despues de zafarse de la segunda oleada, se dirigio hacia una libreria y le compro un libro nuevo, le compro un ejemplar de Honorato de Balzac, salio de la libreria leyendo el libro, iba demasiado distraido y no vio a la persona que estaba delante de el, hizo que se le cayesen varias cosas, entre esas un baston

-..- lo siento, de verdad estaba distraido - se excuso

-no de verdad, fue mi..., culpa -los ojos azules de la persona se fijaron en Terry, se sorprendio al verle, su corazon se detuvo por in momento, Terry no podia creerlo, despues de tantos años estaba delante de un fantasma, del pasado, o de una pesadilla, como le dice Karen

-..- Susana - exclamo el castaño

-Terry! - dijo Susana sorprendida aun, no podia creer que era el, se dio cuenta que era diferente, ya no tenia el aspecto de un ingenuo adolescente, era ahora un formido hombre de hermosas facciones, su cabello estaba igual, justo como lo recordaba, tenia algo de barba crecida, pero aun tenia esos hermosos ojos azul zafiro - por Dios Terrence Grandchester, eres tu, despues de tantos años.

-igual que tu, estas..., Whoa! Caminando? - eso era lo que sorprendio a Terry, la rubia de pie

-oh si..., tengo una protesis, me costo un poco acostumbrarme, pero lo logre - exclamo con tono de alegria - y tu? Que ha sido de ti en todos estos años? Te casaste con..., Candy? – dijo el nombre de la rubia con molestia, aun recordaba lo que paso hace años - Como esta? De seguro que muy feliz contigo no?

Terry suspiro y se paso la mano por la nuca

-Sussie - a Susana se le paro en corazon cuando Terry le llamo de esa manera, le fascino -Candy..., fallecio -eso era algo que la ojiazul no esperaba, rio a sus adentros, su rival ya no estaba, estaba muerta y enterrada, a 6 metros

-oh! Lo lamento Terry, pero explicame

-fue el mismo año que nos casamos.., fue algo subito no quiero hablar de eso

-esta bien, no hablemos de eso.., quieres que vayamos a tomarte un cafe o algo, conozco un lugar excelente aqui mismo en el centro comercial - sugirio la rubia. Terry fijo su vista hacia el otro lado del local -Terry?

-esta bien Susana..., vamos - ambos se dirigieron hacia ub cafe, se sentaron en una mesa a vista de todos, esa era una de las causas por las cuales Susana habia llevado a Terry a ese lugar, para que todo el mundo los viese a los dos juntos

-y que tal Sue? Supe que despues de..., lo ocurrido te fuiste a San Francisco por sugerencia de tu madre

-si, no sabes lo bien que me ha ido, conozco a grandes personas de gran influencia en el mundo actoral y... - la rubia empezo a parlotear acerca de lo que habia hecho en los ultimos años, incluso que temas que no le incumbian a Terry, pero a el le alegraba que ella a pesar de todo haya vuelto a caminar despues de aquel accidente -..., y el hombre publico en el periodico que yo fui quien ideo lo de traer un musical a Nueva York, una idea milenaria, y aun cree que soy directora de teatro.

-es fantastico lo que me cuentas Susana, vaya, has triunfado - dijo Terry sorbiendo de su taza de cafe

-oh si, pero no he sido la unica, se habla de ti en toda Estados Unidos, el estreno de El Mercader de Venecia fue un exito, y por alli se comenta que la gira va a ser algo magnificente

-si..., yo espero que sea algo grande tambien

-y lo sera - Susana poso su mano en la de Terry, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el toque con su piel fue algo demasiado exitante para ella, Terry en cambio se sentia incomodo con el simple roce de la piel de ella con la suya, el ya conocia ese juego por parte de ella, una cantarina voz lo saco de sus ensoñaciones

-te perdiste Terry Grandchester -bromeo su adoracion mientras se acercaba a paso decidido hacia la pareja

-enana te tardaste siglos y vine a tomarme algo -exclamo el con tono alegre.

-jaja, muy gracioso - la chica volteo y se dio cuenta que Terry no estaba solo, estaba con una mujer al rubia le sonrio y se puso de pie con ayuda del baston

-hola pequeña - dijo con una voz chillona, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de quien era la chica, trato de ser amable con ella - oh Terry, es una lindura, no sabia que andabas de niñero ahora - Susana al ver a la chica penso que el la estaba cuidando

-Susana no lo entiendes ella es... - Terry intento explicarle pero ella no lo permitio

- es que es una ternurita, mira que hermoso cabello, te queda fantastico niña, y esas mejillas tan sonrosadas y tus ojos! La ultima vez que vi ojos tan verdes fue en..., oh mi Dios -exclamo, ahora si habia captado todo, Terry se coloco detras de Bella y poso sus manos en sus hombros

-Susana, te presento a mi hija -la palabra retumbo en la mente de la rubia, para ella era imposible que Terry haya tenido una hija, como? Entonces capto todo

- es..., tu hija? Y de...

-Candy, esta pequeña es mi orgullo mas grande - por un momento parecia que Susana iba a desmayarse, entonces volvio a detallar a la chica, piel transparente, cabellos rizados, ojos verdes y el detalle que a Terry le fascinaba, un mar de pequeñas manchitas en el rostro conocidas como pecas.

-oh! Como no me di cuenta, si eres igualita a ella, Susana Marlowe, es un gusto pequeña - dijo con ironia. Eso era algo que ella no se esperaba, una hija, Terry habia tenido una hija con Candy, ahora su plan de reconquistar a Terry ahora que era viudo seria mas dificil. La joven medio sonrio y se presento ante ella.

-Bella Grandchester, el gusto es mio -pero a sus adentros no tenia nada de gusto, no le agradaba como esa rubia observaba a su padre, se lo devoraba con la mirada. La detallo de pies a cabeza -usted es muy hermosa.

-oh! Gracias, me alagas pequeña

-..-perfecto! Me agrada que ambas se conozcan -exclamo Terry con nerviosismo, sabia que cuando su hija era tan propia y se ponia tan empalagosa era porque algo no estaba bien -bien Susana..., fue un gran honor volver a verte despues de muchos años y verte asi

-bueno Terry, gracias y estoy a la orden -sonrio a sus adentros e ideo un plan -deberiamos reunirnos para charlas y tomar el te, no Terry?

-si, seria una estupenda idea.

-tu sabes donde vivo, cierto?

-claro Sue, no faltare -exclamo Terry tratando de verse lo mas serio que pudo

-perfecto, mi madre estara feliz de volver a verte - Susana tomo su baston y se dirigio a la salida del Centro Comercial - adios Terry, nos vemos Nella

-Bella! - corrigio la ojiverde -adios Susana -la mujer se alejo lentamente de los Grandchester con una sonrisa de satisfaccion.

Ver a Terry otra vez fue algo sensacional para el, y ahora que Candy no estaba penso que era hora de volver a conquistarlo, nada podria interponerse entre sus planes, al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. Terry y Bella salieron al rato de que la rubia se fuera, la ojiverde la lanzo una pregunta que altero a Terry.

-quien es esa Susana? -le pregunto Bella con cierto tono de ingenuidad, Terry abrio sus ojos como dos enormes platos

-Susana?..., bueno hija, ella es una..., es una vieja amiga, cuando yo empece en el mundo actoral ella era una de las mejores actrices en esa epoca

-no tanto como la abuela Eleonore, como ella no hay ninguna

-en eso tienes razon hermosa, sube, tengo que ir a ensayo

-ensayo? Pero si ensayas es el la tarde! Le pregunte a Hathaway - exclamo Bella sorprendida

-lo se, lo se pequeña, pero creo que es mejor que vaya a ensayar temprano

-pero prometiste que pasariamos la mañana juntos

-lo se, pero te compensare, si? A donde te llevo? Que quieres hacer? - pregunto Terry tratando de compensar a Bella

-llevame al departamento de Karen - mascullo -quiero estar con ella tambien antes de que se vaya tambien..., por favor papi - exclamo utilizando todas sus armas de persuacion

-pequeña, el labio no, y menos con la carita..., te llevare! Si, si eso sirve para que dejes de verme asi perfecto

-siiiii! -grito la chica soltando las bolsas que cargaba y aferrandose al cuello de Terry

-esta bien, esta bien -el castaño tomo las bolsas que esta dejo caer y caminaron hacia donde estaba su auto estacionado, la chica subio frenetica al vehiculo, estaba muy emocionada de ver a su amiga. Condujeron hacia el departamento de la mujer, que estaba cerca de Queens, durante el trayecto ambos iban en un silencio sepulcral. No querian hablar de nada mas, pero algo en las manos de Bella distrajo a Terry

-..- que tienes en las manos Bells? - pregunto el

-oh esto..., pues es un diario, alli anotare y pegare fotografias de todo lo que vivimos en el viaje - acaricio la portada de tapa violeta del diario -no quiero olvidar nada de lo vivido

-jamas lo haras pecosa

-lo se..., llegamos -exclamo al ver que se acercaban al departamento de la pelirroja. Bella bajo deprisa del auto

-..-Bells espera! -llamo el castaño, a la chica, le entrego su abrigo y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla -trata de no llegar al limite de la paciencia de Karen

-descuida, de eso se encargara otra persona de nombre William Andley -le guiño un ojo la chica a su padre -tomare un taxi asi que no te preocupes, te quiero

-yo te quiero mas

-pero yo te quiero mucho mas, ya vete Grandchester -la chica se adentro al conjunto residencial y alli el portero le abrio la puerta a la joven. Terry sonrio y se relajo, arranco su auto y se dirigio a su casa a dejar todas las cosas que el y Bella compraron.

Del otro lado de la ciudad Susana llegaba a casa de su madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, reia como una loca.

-Sussie querida, como te fue hoy?

-oh madre de maravilla, no sabes lo magnifico que es regresar a Nueva York, oh! Sabes a quien vi?

-no lo se? Dime tu?

-lo vi otra vez..., a Terry

-a Terrence Grandchester? A aquella sabandija que te dejo plantada el dia de tu boda? - exclamo sorprendida

-si..., pero esta vez es diferente - se sento al lado de su madre -esta tan cambiado, muy amable, tan caballeroso, es..., diferente a como lo conoci..., madre, se que esta vez podre conquistarlo

-no lo se Susana, ya ese Terrence no me parece un buen partido, recuerda que el esta desposado con la enfermerilla - dijo la mujer con ironia

-eso es la mejor parte - la rubia desplego una sonrisa maliciosa -Candice esta muerta, fallecio el mismo año que contrajeron nupcias, esa Candy esta muerta, muerta y enterrada para siempre madre, ya nada se puede interponer entre Terry y yo

Para la señora Marlowe fue una de las mejores noticias, a ella tambien le beneficiaria mucho que Susanna al fin lograse emparentarse con Terry

-es maravilloso hija, ahora obtendras lo que por derecho te pertenece, ser la señora Grandchester

-si, al fin, despues de todo al dar mi pierna por el oficialmente Terry tenia que estar conmigo, pero ella lo embrujo, ella me lo quito, ya nada nos podra separar, pero hay un pero, madre -el semblante de esta cambio radicalmente

-no suena nada bien Susana, que sucede con ese hombre?

-procreo con esa mujer - exclamo con molestia - una niña

-no puede ser - la señora Marlowe se sorprendio al escuchar eso - la sangre pura de los Grandchester se mezclo con la de esa campesina

-la hubieses visto madre, su vivo retrato, sobre todo sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que embrujaron a Terry, es..., es igualita a esa mujercita, pero tambien igual a Terry

-deberas hacer algo con esa niña, tu no criaras a los hijos de otros, no es propio

-lo se, pero si quiero que Terry me vea con buenos ojos, tendre que agradarle a su bastarda

-tendra que ser asi hija, pero no lo olvides, tu objetivo es Terrence -le animo su madre

-asi sera madre, Candy ya no esta, nada podra impedir que Terry este a mi lado, y su mocosa..., es solo una mosca que el cualquier momento aplastare

Mientras Susana fraguaba como siempre la manera de complacer sus inutiles caprichos, alguien mas fraguaba un plan para tenerla a 100 km lejos de Terry. Toco presurosamente a la puerta del departamento de una hermosa actriz de cabello castaño rojizo ondulado

-..-ya voy! Ya voy, por Dios -exclamo Karen mientras se colocaba su bata, abrio la puerta y su sorpresa fue tremenda

-Kary! - grito Bella con alegria

-Belly Bells - la mujer abrazo a la chica con todas sus fuerzas - mi geniecilla que haces aqui?

-solo queria verte y hablar contigo.

-en serio? Traes buenos chismes?

-aww, con razon papá dice que eres una mala influencia para mi

-pasa Bells, esto tal vez no sea una mansion Andley, pero se que te sentiras a gusto

-jamas lo he visto de ese modo Karen

-quieres te y galletas o descarto el te y lo cambio por leche

-leche, y si tienes galletas con crema de vainilla te lo agradeceria

-leche y galletas oreo en camino - dijo Karen con un tono alegre, fue dando saltos a la cocina y sirvio dos enormes vasos de leche y en un plato coloco varias galletas de chocolate con vainilla. Ambas se sentaron en un mueble a comer su merienda, escuchando la suave musica de Goodman, un estilo de Jazz muy sutil, pero era el favorito de Karen

-..-Karen..., quien es Susana Marlowe? - la pelirroja al escuchar ese nombre se ahogo con la leche, empezo a toser en la busqueda de oxigeno - Karen..., estas bien?

-cof..., cof..., - espero a que volviese a respirar para contestar la pregunta de Bella - donde escuchaste ese nombre pequeña? - pregunto a Bella

-papá y yo la encontramos hoy en el centro Comercial, ella invito a papá a tomar el té mañana, pero aun no has contestado mi pregunta, quien es Susana Marlowe? Respondeme -exigio saber la adolescente. Karen abatida se levanto del mueble y camino en circulos en la sala

-..-oh mierda!

-creo que eso me dice que si la conoces..., vamos dime

-Susana es una ex-actriz de Broadway, segun la prensa era la mejor, pero por mi parte opino que era la peor, no se como hacia la condenada para conseguir los papeles principales. Un accidente la saco del mundo actoral

-accidente? Que le paso?

-bueno... - Karen suspiro y tuvo que hablar de un tema nada agradable - ella, se obsesiono con tu padre, eso fue en en año de 1917, penso que era el amor de su vida, se le pego como una garrapata, incluso a sabiendas de que tu padre estaba con tu madre

-..-no me digas eso Karen..., la tipa es una arpia -exclamo Bella con molestia

-modera tu vocabulario querida -le sugirio Karen a la ojiverde -en fin,. Hathaway los coloco como Protagonistas de su obra "Romeo y Julieta" y un dia, mientras ensayaban hubo un problema con la tramoyeria, uno de los reflectores estaba mal instalado y se cayo, casi aplasta a tu padre

-por Dios - Bella palidecio al escuchar eso - y no le paso nada?

-no, Susana estaba en ese lugar y lo empujo dejos del lugar, pero ella recibio todo el golpe del impacto, recuerdo que perdio mucha sangre y la unica manera de salvarla era amputarle la pierna, y asi fue

-le amputaron la pierna?! - coloco sus manos en su boca sorprendida - y que mas paso?

-nada, practicamente Terry quedo en deuda con ella, su madre lo obligo a casarse con Susana

-QUEEEE!? - grito Bella con molestia - eso no puede ser, n..., no, no

-si, casi tu padre cumple esa penitencia, estuvieron dos años planificando y todo, pero, el la dejo plantada en el altar, prefirio a Candy, por eso no se dio esa boda, pero conociendola aun debe de estar obsesionada con Terry

-menos mal - se puso su mano en la frente -hubiera sido una pesadilla si se hubiera casado con esa Susana

-si, tu madre salvo a Terry de un futuro turbio, y ahora, en cuanto a Susana, lo ultimo que supe es que fue a San Francisco y se convirtio en una especie de cazatalentos y vendia a las nuevas estrellas del mundo teatral a los mejores directores. Aunque creo que esta haciendo mejor trabajo vendiendose asi misma

-no te agrada cierto?

-para nada, y te recomiendo algo Bells, no se que estara tramando la arpia esa pero esta rondando alrededor de Terry.

-crees que este de nuevo tras mi papá?

-o es tras el o de los millones que tiene en el banco, pero no le des la espalda Bella, usa tus armas y mantenla alejada

-descuida Karen..., hare que esa! se arrepienta de meterse con mi papá- exclamo Bella con una sonrisa maliciosa - si se mete con mi padre, deseara jamas haberme conocido

** Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>JEJEJEJEJE, Holitas, aqui, el capi de la semana y lo se, lo se, lo se..., reaparecio la gusana, y se va a arrepentir de haberlo hecho, gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo.<br>**

**Reviews please?**


	41. Angelito de Papá

**Capitulo 41.**

**ANGELITO DE PAPÁ**

* * *

><p>Para nadie era un secreto que Bella Grandchester era igualita a su padre cuando de defender a lo que mas queria se trataba, y despues de descubrir su lado mas salvaje estaba dispuesta a todo, no iba a dejar que una tipa que ella a penas conocia pero que en su cara se reflejaban sus verdaderas intensiones, no le arruinaran la vida, y mucho menos ahora.<p>

Karen le explico como habia sido todo, de como su padre se habia enrolado con una tipa asi y claro como se zafo de ella, fue lo mejor que Terry hizo, lo que pretendia esa mujer no era justo para el, y regresaba a atacar con fuerza otra vez, pero esta vez ella lo impediria. Regreso a casa un poco mas de las cuatro de la tarde, y Terry aun no llegaba, queria saber un poco mas de la famosa Susana, no sabia a que clase de monstruo se enfrentaba, en su mente era peor que Frankesteine de Mary Shelley, asi comparaba a la rubia. Fue al sotano, ese sitio que el actor le prohibia entrar y busco entre cajas viejas y juguetes hasta encontrar diarios de la epoca de la que Karen le hablo.

-..-Marlowe Susana..., aqui estas -exclamo Bella sacudiendo los diarios que estaban llenos de polvo, estos alborotaron de nuveo la tos y la congestion que trajo de Escocia, se salio con los diarios a su cuarto para tomar aire fresco, pero no dejaba de toser y ahora estornudaba, genial, la temporada de alergias empezaba. Pero no dejaria que unos estornudos la detuvieran, se leyo los diarios y todos hablaban bien de la rubia, pero un articulo en donde criticaban a esta fue el tiro de gracia para que Bella hiciese su conclusion -es una arpia!

Tiro el periodico a un lado y se paro a caminar alrededor de la habitacion con sus manos en las caderas, la tipa seria una plaga dificil de matar, y mas sabiendo que fue una ex de su padre que aun pasados mas de quince años y ella seguia obsesionada, debia usar sus propias mañas o quizas innovar.

El actor llego a eso de las ocho de la noche a casa y encontro a su "angelito" escuchando musica en la sala y ojeando algunos libros, pero esa era la fachada de esta.

-..-hola Bells, como pasaste la tarde?

-con Karen, fenomenal y a ti? Hathaway te pateo el trasero?

-afortunadamente no o estariamos en problemas.

-ya te creo... -expuso esta para regresar a la actividad que realizaba, obviamente Terry noto su actitud seca hacia el.

-Bella..., te pasa algo?

-a mi..., nada

-jajaja te conozco como a la palma de mi mano Isabella Candice, asi que -se sento frente a ella y le sonrio -dile a este viejo lo que tienes que decir

-no eres viejo tienes solo 33 años. Tienes la edad perfecta.

-asi que quieres hablar de edades no?

-no necesariamente..., es sobre..., esa mujer, la rubia.

-hablas de Susana?

-si, de ella, aceptaras su invitacion.

-claro que si, y tu vendras conmigo

-como?! -mascullo esta horrorizada.

-si.., eres mi compañera, y no seria una buena salida sin ti

-pero papá..., tenemos que hacerlo? Digo ir con esa.., señora?

-es señorita hija y si! Vamos a ir

-pero..., no lo se, queria ir a visitar a Emma y Ben..

-Bella..., no les queda tooodo un año escolar para hablar y fastidiarse la paciencia?

-tan desastrosos somos?

-si te refieres al baño de lodo si! Son desastrosos.

-puaf!.. Esto es ridiculo

-anda Bells, lo pasaremos bien

-lo pasaremos o pasaran..

-no te entiendo...

-sabes algo, mejor olvidalo, la cena esta en el horno, yo me voy a acostar -la chica estaba molesta y no queria demostrarselo a Terry, el no entendia lo que pasaba, y como a los diez minutos entendio todo. A su hija no le agradaba Susana para nada.

-..por amor a Cristo.., que voy a hacer con esta niña? -replico el pasandose la mano por la barbilla, cosa que el no previno era que Bella iba a sentir negatividad hacia Susana. Se levanto y trato de ver la situacion, obviamente Susana no habia dejado su encaprichamiento hacia el y Bella se sintio amenazada con la llegada de la rubia, cosas que solo le ocurrian a el.

En el fondo se preguntaba si era lo correcto, Susana era hermosa y el la conocia bien, pero las experiencias pasadas con ella fueron su peor pesadilla, aunque la rubia se veia cambiada, mucho mas madura, parecia que su antigua actitud se habia esfumado, Terry era de buenas ideas, pero la que estaba formandose en su mente definitivamente no era una de ellas, para nada.

Bella se estaba cambiando de ropa, iba a acostarse temprano, mientras arreglaba su cabello en una trenza admiro el cielo estrellado, y la palida luna, vio el rostro de Candy, sonrio al verlo.

-..mamá, no se que hacer, es tipa Susana no me cae bien para nada, y vi como miraba a papá, no quiero que nadie te desplace por nada del mundo..., y se como evitar que la bruja esa se aleje de Terry Grandchester -la mente de Bella tuvo una idea maquiavelica, y seguiria los consejos de Karen, usaria todas sus armas para alejar a la rubia de su padre.

Susana Marlowe no sabe a quien se va a enfrentar, a su verdadera pesadilla.

Al dia siguiente, puntualmente Terry se iba al teatro a ensayar y Bella se quedaba en casa, tranquilamente, hora de preparar todo para enfrentarse a Susana, telefoneo a Karen y a Albert, ellos dos serian su salvacion, lo que una niña hace por su padre, en este caso Bella quizas auyentaria a la rubia, pero tambien enervaria la paciencia de Terry. Durante toda la mañana armo el teatro perfecto, y unas cuantas mentirillas tambien, bien armadas hasta que llego Terry por ella. Que sorpresita se iba a encontrar.

-...-princesaa! Estas ya lista? -llamo Terry quien al no recibir respuesta de Bella volvio a llamar -hija!..., Bella.

-vamos!

-vamos? -lo que Terry jamas en su vida se espero. Albert y Karen bajaron junto con Bella, quien como siempre deslumbraba elegancia, usaba las gafas de sol en este caso, parecia que no queria ser reconocida -ustedes que hacen aqui?

-bueno Bella nos llamo y nos dijo que tenian una salida -explico Albert en tono alegre.

-bueno..., aaammm, si es verdad pero...

-en otras palabras, seremos tus chaperones!

-como dicen?

-siii! Recuerdo cuando tenia la edad de Bella y mi mamá me obligaba a andar con una dama de compañia, y miranos William, ahora seremos los de Terry y Bella!

-whoa, whoa, esperen un miserable momento! Bella! Para que los llamaste?

-papá! Deja que vengan con nosotros si? Ademas yo puedo hablar con Karen mientras que tu y Albert hablan con la señora Marlowe.

-señorita -corrigio el actor

-como sea!..., por favor papi -parpadeo sus largas pestañas y uso todas sus artimañas, Terry no se iba a resistir a los pucheros de su angelito.

-esta bien..., pero por favor les advierto, es Susana y..

-Terry! Por favor no me agues la salida si? Espero que la tipa haya cambiado su actitud de niñita malcriada.

-no empieces Claise

-señorita Claise para ti!

-en serio? Desde cuando?

-cierra el pico Terry -se burlo Albert, aunque el y la pelirroja se reian mucho, Bella agarro su abrigo y se acomodo las gafas, dispuesta a salir cuando Terry la intercepto

-Bella porque los llamaste?

-por nada, es que me parece que ellos deben de ir con nosotros

-porque?

-bien..., ya que esta tal Susana trabajo contigo obviamente tambien lo hizo con Karen, no es asi

-si pero...

-ves? Me das la razon! Ella tambien tiene que ir, saludarla y tomar te con nosotros, asi que tambien te digo, cierra el pico y vamonos -le dijo la chica quitandole las llaves del coche al actor.

-que demonios le sucede a esta niña? -susurro el, rodo los ojos y salio, que explicaria ahora a la rubia? Llevaria a dos personas que no habian sido invitadas y una de ellas era su enemiga de toda la vida, esperaba que la rivalidad entre la rubia y la pelirroja de hubiera superado con el tiempo.

La señora Marlowe acababa de arreglarse y ponerse sus mejores trajes, Susana se armaba una cola de caballo y colocaba un poco de color a sus mejillas, queria verse perfecta para Terry.

-..-no olvides colocarte el collar de perlas que te regalo el conde de Wellington.

-o si! El tocado perfecto -la mujer despues que acabo con su rostro se puso el collar de perlas que enmarcaba su rostro.

-mirate, estas perfecta Susana.

-y un poco de perfume -dijo mientras tomaba el frasco del mas caro de sus perfumes y se lo aplicaba -crees que a Terry le guste?

-tuviste a muchos hombres a tus pies en estos años, y no creo que Terry sea la excepcion. Esta vez si te vera solo a ti, solo seras tu.

-asi es..., ahora repasemos.

-muy bien.

-recibiremos a Terry como si nada hubiese sucedido, seras amable y trata de no hacerle comentarios por lo pasado.

-eso lo tengo grabado, y en cuanto a la chiquilla...

-solo tratala bien, pero dejamela a mi.

-que haras?

-lo que tu me aconsejaste..., ganarmela, o por las buenas, o por las malas.

Susana no lo sabia del todo, tenia una fuerte contrincante que estana a punto de pisar su casa, una que era muy fuerte a pesar de su edad. Y su voluntad podria incluso derribar murallas.

Unos 20 minutos despues el coche del actor acababa de llegar, y la rubia estaba emocionada, llamo a su madre para que recibiese a los castaños, la sorpresa que les viene.

-alli vienen madre, comportate, el futuro de tu hija esta a un toquido.

-sere la mujer mas amable del mundo.

-estan bajando del auto -pero la otra cosa que no vino venir fue al rubio y a la pelirroja, la reconocio en seguida -y la pandilla? Que demonios hace ella aqui?

-quien hija?

-Claise..., no va a arruinarme de nuevo, ella fue una de las responsables de que Terry me abandonara en el altar.

-no te dejes amedrentar por ella. Kate! -llamo esta a la mucama -abrele la puerta a nuestros invitados.

-como ordene -la joven abrio la puerta y alli estaba Terry sonriente y guapo, sosteniendo la mano de Bella, quien sonreia ironicamente.

-buenas tardes Susana! Buenas tardes señora Marlowe.

-oh Terry querido, has venido! Hola mi querida Bella!

-hola señora Marlowe..., perdon señorita -se corrigio Bella.

-oh no hay problema cariño! Madre, mira esta es Bella, la adorable hija de Terry.

-aaawww! Hola dulzura, sabes que Susana no dejo de hablarme de ti.

-de veras?

-claro! Por cierto, puedes llamarme tia Monique.

La chica enarco una ceja en gesto sarcastico, no podia creer que la mujer mayor le hubiese dicho eso! No tenia tias tan viejas para que ahora viniese ella.

-oohh Karen cariño! -saludo Susana a la pelirroja, fue a abrazarla, pero esa no era su intencion -que demonios haces tu aqui?

-ja! Acaso crees que dejaria que mi mejor amigo se enfrentara de nuevo contigo.

-eres una maleducada.

-maleducada o no no dejare que tu! Perra te le acerques a Terry o a Bella..., te estoy vigilando, un mal paso y te dejare sin la otra pierna, captas?

-si -mascullo, y utilizo sus metodos de actuacion, los mismos que Karen estaba usando.

-oohh mirate, estas bellisima!

-al igual que tu.

-oh no les he presentado a mi prometido -la pelirroja le iba a recalcar en el rostro al hombre que estaba a punto de ser su esposo y lo que significaba en la vida de Terry y Bella -el es William Albert Andley, es mi prometido, y ademas el hombre que amo con el alma.

-y el! Es mi abuelo.

-tu abuelo? Pero si el no tendria mas de 30 o 40 y algo -mascullo Susana confundida.

-yo fui el tutor de Candice, la madre de Bella, soy el patriarca de la familia Andley.

-la mas importante del pais y Europa! -con cada palabra que estas chicas decian el ego de Susana caia al suelo, tenia a un hombre imponente frente a ellas, o sea que Candy no era una simple enfermera, era una heredera imponente.

-oh señor Andley! Es un gusto, yo soy Susana Marlowe y ella mi madre, Monique.

-es un placer.

-bien..., aaaammm, que esperamos? El te ya esta servido

-bueno! Ya estamos aqui, puntuales! Listos?

-claro que si Terry..., adelante, adelante -el pequeño grupo paso adelante, Susana le paso a un lado a Bella, mientras el resto pasaba adelante y se sentaba lñas dos chicas se dispusieron a hablar.

-..vaya…, no me esperaba que Karen tuviese prometido y estuviese a punto de casarse.

-o si.., se le ve muy feliz.

-oye…, tu y tu papi son muy unidos no? El no se despega de ti por nada del mundo

-asi es, siempre me dice que soy su única chica.

-y como haces con sus pretendientes?

-ooh puedo manejarlas, aunque la mayoría no aguanta ni un mes con el insaciable Terry Grandchester –alli iba, apuntando a su objetivo.

-insaciable?

-claro.., digo las chicas como que no soportan estar al lado de un hombre que recuerda a sus exs´

-y cuantas ex´s ha tenido tu padre?

-bueno…., sacando la cuenta, unas seis…, no tiene ex´s.

-no me digas!

-oh si, papá es un rompecorazones.

-oye…, -la rubia se aclaro la garganta, estaba incomoda con el tema, justo en el blanco –mejor sentémonos dulzura –apodo que Bella odiaba a muerte.

La rubia se le pego mucho a la chica, haciendo que el aroma del perfume penetro en las fosas nasales de esa, quien en seguida empezo a estornudar.

-salud! -exclamo Karen dandole una palmadita en la espalda a Bella, pero tanto la pelirroja como los hombres sabian que significaba un solo estornudo, era el inicio de unos problemillas que harian que la relacion entre Bella y Susana fuese explosiva.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, listos para tomar el te, la mucama se dispuso a servirles a todos, y obviamente Susana se ha sentado junto a Terry, a Bella no le hacia nada de gracia, la rubia no podia hablar sin mirar al actor, se lo comia con los ojos, lo veia como si fuera algo de comer.

Albert y Karen eran como que los mas vistos durante toda la conversacion, y mas por la señor Marlowe, ellos nos habian sido invitados, pero al ser el rubio alguien importante no los podian echar, solo trataron de atenderles como era merecido y ser lo mas hospitalarias que fuesen.

Y entonces de nuevo...

-acchhiissss! -estornudo de nuevo, se tapo la nariz con un pañuelo. Y lo hizo una segunda, tercera y cuarta vez, a la rubia le dio como que molestia.

-estas bien mi angel?

-yo..., Accchhhiiisss! -lo volvio a hacer -creo que no.

-Dios santo, la alergia.

-es alergica? -pregunto Susana.

-oh si!... Aaamm, Coombs sistematizó estas reacciones de acuerdo al tiempo que demoraba la aparición de los síntomas y la dosis de desafío..., y..

-Oh Bells, creo que Susana no querra escuchar acerca de la hipersensibilidad en este momento, ven..., vamos a que te de aire, pero que te lo provoco?

-tal vez sea el.., el..., Acccchhhhiiissss! -volvio a estornudar -ese aroma..., es perfume! -lo capto todo, Susana le provoco la alergia, sonrio a sus adentros, de alguna forma podria usar ese detalle a su favor.

-mi perfume! -mascullo Susana, en su fuero interno se habia irritado, aquella niña de algun modo la habia insultado -es imposible.

-bueno..., Bella lo que tiene es rinitis alergica, le da por temporada y bueno..., de algun modo tu le adelantaste la temporada, jajajajaja

-jajajajaja -se rio Karen detras de esta, y Albert tambien reia, Susana estaba roja de la verguenza delante de ellos dos.

-oigan puedo llevar a Bella al balcon para que tome aire?

-oh si Terry, pasen, estan en su casa.

-ya lo creo -explico Bella, quien se abrazo al torso de Terry, la chica miro a Susana con sus ojos tornados en un verde malicioso, llevaba la ventaja. La rubia tenia una cucharita en la mano, no queria descontrolarse, doblo la cucharita con el pulgar y por dentro contaba del uno al diez.

La mucama le servia a Terry un poco de te de limon para que Bella se lo bebiera y aplacara un poco los sintomas, el aire fresco le sento bien en un momento.

-..-y ahora?

-oohh mucho mejor, sentia que me asfixiaba.

-por la alergia o la conversacion?

-Mmmm, ambas cosas.

-Bells quiero preguntarte algo.

-asi..., que?

-que te parece Susana?

-que me parece en que sentido?

-te agrada?

-Mmmm, bueno, tiene lindos ojos, y un cabello grandioso y blancos dientes, es bonita.

-y eso que no la viste como actriz en sus buenos años. Era buena actriz.

-Karen y la abuela son las mejores actrices, que no se te olvide.

-eso nunca mi amor.

-oye, no creo que con esa alergia y Susana con su perfume puedas seguir acompañandonos.

-NO! -dijo Bella a casi un grito -no! De verdad estare bien, tratare de no estornudar, lo prometo! Es promesa Grandchester!

-hey! Hey! No te voy a exponer a enfermarte mas a diez dias de tu cumpleaños, asi que te quedaras aqui mientras.

-pero no sola! -Karen se acercaba a ellos sonriente -la acompañare, la estupida esa no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo insoportable.

-ya me hacia extraño tanta paz! Ustedes no cambian.

-a diferencia de mi, aprendi a morderme la lengua y la hipocrecia no me brota por los poros.

-Karen! Solo quedate con ella y no se te ocurra meterle cosas en la cabeza.

-descuida! La gente se corrompe sola, Grandchester.

-no te dejes Bells -explico este acariciandole la mejilla.

-descuida... -dijo ella, apenas Terry se fue Bella se quito la mascara de niñita tierna -uuufff! Esto es un asco.

-lo dices por la alergia? Creo que le exasperaste la paciencia a Susana al culpar a su perfume.

-no estaba en mis planes pero funciono.

-viste su cara?

-claro que si..., papá me ha preguntado que pensaba de ella.

-y que le dijiste?

-me toco adularla..., pero creeme, lo es facil, no sirvo para ser actriz.

-por lo menos tienes la chispa, tocara que sigas con lo que empezaste

-y espero que con esta deje de usar ese apestoso perfume, es una porqueria..., tengo unos cien planes para espantar a la bruja esa

-y si no funciona?

-funcionara..., y cuando esa tipa de largue al infinito y mas alla, cantare Aleluya!

Pero Susana no habia dejado de ser la ladilla de años antes, o en este caso habia empeorado, mientras Terry estuviese demasiado pegado a Bella conquistarlo seria una batalla campal, la chiquilla era una gran adversaria.

-..-y bien.., Terry, creo que estos años te han sentado bien no es asi?

-bueno..., tengo exito, una familia maravillosa, no puedo pedir mas.

-si, sobre todo la "familia" -recalco esta, como para golpearlo en donde mas le dolia.

-bueno..., somos una familia a pesar de todo.

-solo tu y Bella?

-si.., nosotros dos, y hay personas que han sido de gran apoyo, como Karen, es una madre para mi angelito. Cuando yo no me sentia bien o algo ella se ponia a la orden para cuidarla al igual que mi madre y la familia de Candy.

-no fue facil cierto?

-los primeros meses fue mi pesadilla, el primer cumpleaños, la primera palabra..., no sabes cuanto me senti morir en esos dias.

-y ahora? Como te has sentido?

-bueno..., estoy feliz y dichoso! Bella es hermosa, dulce y apuesto que sera una gran mujer, tiene grandes metas y aspiraciones.

-entonces de seguro que sera una gran actriz como su padre no?

-no..., va a ser medico, salio mas del lado de su madre.

-y tu permitiras que lo haga?

-porque no? Apoyare siempre las decisiones de ella, y ella ya eligio que sera.

-oh.., bueno, supongo que mientras ella sea feliz, tu lo eres

-asi es... -y empezo a atacar

-oye Terry, que haras en estos dias?

-bueno, sabes que en diez dias no solo es el inicio de la gira de Standford. Es el cumpleaños numero 14 de mi angelito.

-de verdad? Aaaawww que lindo! Supongo que no se, le haran una fiesta o algo asi.

-si, pero es una sorpresa, ella no sabe nada, ya que como ese mismo dia es la obra de Chicago cree que solo ira al teatro, pero la "supuesta" recepcion sera su fiesta.

-whao, muy bien planeado todo.

-asi es..., sabes, creo que me ayudarias mucho

-yo? Porque?

-bueno..., te dire la verdad, soy un inutil, Bella tiene..., ciertos cambios a los cuales no me acostumbro, y supongo que una figura femenina podria ayudarla en algunas cosas.

-no y que tenias a Karen y a tu madre?

-Karen esta algo ocupada con su boda y la gira, la tia de Bella esta a finales del embarazo y mi madre organiza la fiesta con Albert y con Hathaway, no creo que pueda ninguna.

-bueno..., yo podria ayudarte con ella! Hasta el momento no tengo ningun compromiso.

-estas segura?

-claro, ademas me encantan los niños. Bella y yo seremos grandes amigas.

-fantastico!

Lamentablemente Terry firmo un pacto con el diablo, Susana estaba usando sus propias artimañas, y el actor no se estaba dando cuenta. Juntaria a su angelito con ella, muchas cosas pueden ocurrir con estas dos chicas.

Un par de dias pasaron y Susana estaba algo insistente, se aparecia en la casa de Terry o en el teatro, el era amable con ella, que era lo peor. Ya Bella no sabia que mas inventar, pero lo que iba a suceder desataria su ira verdaderamente. Una noche despues de que Terry y Susana salieran, ella le esperaba, no habia pasado tiempo con ella, no el suficiente al que acostumbraban, ella leia el diario de Candy en el sillon de Terry, era tarde y el no llegaba, se desespero y fue a tomar algo del refigerador. En la cocina escucho como la puerta se abria y ellos dos llegaban, y estaba riendose.

-jajaja de verdad hacia años que no salia asi

-yo tampoco, bueno, en San Francisco salia cada noche pero esto fue genial.

-si..., oye disculpa por retenerte tan tarde Susana.

-oh no importa, de verdad..., hey, mañana si quieres puedo sacar a pasear a tu hija.

-no, no es necesario, ya tenemos que hacer maletas otra vez para ir a Chicago, y es mi mejor ayudante.

-oh vamos Terry! Solo sera un rato, Mmmm, bueno toda la tarde, y puedes venir con nosotros o que ella invite a sus amigos.

-oye si! Ella no quiere despegarse de ellos, seria agradable -la rubia empezo a temblar, se sujeto con una mano de su baston y con la otra trato de darse calor -tienes frio.

-oohh si! Es el otoño, tipico!

-espera un momento, te busco un abrigo

-no es necesario, estare bien.

-te congelaras, sientate..., le digo al coche que te espere

-oh si.., ve -le explico la rubia. El actor salio de nuevo por la puerta, dejando a Susana en la sala, la chimenea estaba encendida, ella se paseo a admirar las fotografias, todas eran de el y Bella, y otras de Candy y Terry, la que la rubia vio y sintio una rabia intensa fue la de la boda de estos, estaban felices, como si a el no le hubiese importado el dejarla plantada y a ella el no haber cumplido la promesa de dejarlo, giro su cabeza y alli estaba ella, su reflejo, el fruto de Terry y Candy.

-..que hace aqui?

-yo..., nada, acabo de llegar con tu padre.

-usted no deberia de estar a estas horas en el hogar de un hombre viudo y su hija.., seria mal visto para la sociedad no es asi?

-eso depende..., y como dijiste, el esta solo, puede recibir visita de mujeres -sus ojos azules miraron el pequeño cuaderno en el sillon, ese cuaderno de tapa rosa, lo tomo en sus manos, Bella tuvo una descarga de ira.

-suelte eso!

-porque?

-era de mi madre! Su diario.

-asi que..., son los secretos mas profundos de ella no... -abrio el diario y lo hojeo, parecia que en su rostro habia un cariño profundo, pero era solo la fachada -quien diria que alguien como ella recurriese a diarios, esa mentirosa.., prometio alejarse de el.

-mi papá se iba a casar con usted por compromiso, no por amor.

-asi que sabes lo que paso no?

-asi es..., no crea que me voy a comer el cuento de la chica que dio su pierna por salvar la vida al hombre que amaba, porque una persona que ama no obliga al otro a estar al lado suyo.

-lo dices como si tuvieses mucha experiencia niña!

-devuelvame eso! -replico ella.

-oh..., si asi lo pides -la rubia con toda la maldad del mundo tiro el diario al fuego, los ojos de Bella vieron horrorizados como este caia a las llamas candentes, el diario cayo abierto, por lo que las llamas lo empezaron a consumir al instante.

-Nooo! -grito esta, se agacho rapidamente y saco el diario del fuego, se quemo los dedos al rescatarlo, se lo apreto contra el pecho y empezo a llorar.

-lamento romperte el corazon cariño, pero ya Candice White esta muerta, y Terry no gira en torno a ti, no eres la unica chica en la vida del gran Terrence Grandchester, grabatelo en tu subcraneo.

Ella con pasos lentos se retiro fuera de la sala, hasta el coche, en donde estaba Terry hablando con el chofer, como es que Susana fuese tan vil? Y lo peor.., que Terry no se diese cuenta de ello? Las lagrimas de dolor de Bella rodaban por sus mejillas, y un plan radical tambien se formaba en su mente, esto no iba a quedarse asi.

_Bueno..., los niños tienden a hacer muchas travesuras no?_

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hellooo, aaammm, si, merezco tomatazos y quizas que me maten, pero siempre llego, tarde pero llego, aqui el cap. 41 y llegando a su final, mandenme una buena vengaza para que Bella se la aplique a la gusana, urge.., Por cierto, quien dijo la ultima fracesita? lo recuerdan bien?<br>**

**Reviews Please...**


	42. Conflictos de una Adolescente

**Capitulo 42.**

**Conflictos de una Adolescente.**

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas! Este capitulo es inspirado en la fabulosa canción de Paramore "Brick By Boring Brick," perfecta para una venganza…, ahora si! A LEER…<strong>

* * *

><p>Era simplemente algo horrible lo que Susana le habia hecho a Bella, la pobre chica no dejo de llorar en toda la noche, y no era tanto por los dedos quemados, era la impotencia y la rabia que estaba dentro de ella, Susana le habia dado un golpe muy bajo, restregarle que su madre estaba muerta, y practicamente le declaro la guerra al decirle que no era la unica chica en la vida de Terry, eso ya lo veria.<p>

-..-Bella! Princesa estas bien?

-s.., sii! -grito, pero era mentira, se termino de colocar banditas en los dedos y para que Terry no las viera se puso guantes, corrio a verse al espejo para eliminar indicios de que habia llorado y tambien de que no habia dormido por nada del mundo, busco un poco de maquillaje y se coloco sobre todo debajo de los ojos. No queria preocuparlo por nada del mundo -ya voy papá!

Esta fue rapidamente a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con Terry, quien ya tenia cara de preocupacion.

-que pasa hija?

-nada.. -mentia y su rostro la delataba

-podemos hablar?

-claro.., pasa! -contesto esta dandole paso al actor, quien se sento en la silla del escritorio de Bella, mientras que ella se volvia a recostar en la cama. Este miro cada centimetro cuadrado del cuarto, esbozo una sonrisa.

-vaya, Annie hizo un maravilloso trabajo, el azul sienta bien aqui.

-papá! Ya te dije que eres pesimo intentando subir el autoestima de una chica? -le dijo esta con ironia -asi que viniste a ver como esta mi recamara o a otra cosa?

-tienes razon, soy un asco con relacion a estos temas.

-mamá de seguro era fantastica

-si..., lo era..., hija porque estas molesta?

-no estoy molesta!

-claro que lo estas, te conozco, dime que te sucede?

-que ya no pasas el tiempo conmigo desde que aparecio esa mujer.

-Bella..., estas celosa?

-no estoy celosa, porque deberia de estar celosa de una tipa de la que fuiste amigo hace mas de..., no lo se, quince años?!

-escucha hija! Ella no va a cambiar ninguna relacion entre nosotros dos, mas bien espero que tu la puedas ver..., como algo mas que una amiga.

-yo jamas la vere ni como amiga! Ni nada! Quedo claro?!

-que es lo que te pasa Bella?

-nada! Sabes que? Mejor vete, quiero estar sola!

-pero...

-largo! -grito esta tapando su cabeza con una almohada. Ya Terry no sabia que mas hacer con ella, se levanto de la silla y metio sus manos en el saco.

-Archie debe de venir dentro de un rato.

-okey.. -exclamo su voz bajo la almohada.

-te quiero -se despidio este, cerrando la puerta, Bella no podia creer que esa mujer en menos de cinco dias halla cambiado todo, era como un parasito, absorbiendo todo lo bueno, y creando en ella una fosa de amargura. Ni siquiera Terry se explicaba que tenia la rubia de malo para que Bella sintiera rencor hacia ella, y si estaba equivocado? Y si Susana no habia cambiado para nada? Temia que estuviese tomando represarias en contra de Bella, pero no queria tomar decisiones apresuradas aun.

Un rato despues Archie llega a la residencia Grandchester junto con Albert, estaban deseosos de hablar con Terry, pero este estaba algo apresurado, tenia ensayo de emergencia y con una Bella hormonal en su casa no podia dejarla sola, asi que los paladines de la adolescente vinieron al rescate.

-..-si ocurre cualquier cosa avisenme.

-desde cuando yo! William Albert Andley pase de empresario a niñero -bromeo este.

-Albert.., mejor callate, estoy como que al tope de mi paciencia, Robert me va a matar! Lo presiento.

-solo muevete, nosotros nos encargamos de Bella.

-Susana viene por ella a la 1, que este lista.

-y que diablos hara mi pecosita con esa mujer?

-pues tratar de ser amigas!

-y no te has dado cuenta de que no se agradan?

-si.., pero intentare que se lleven bien

-porque?

-pues por..., hay no se. Solo no quemen la casa -ahora si me ire! -explico Terry saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo de su casa. Archie fue a ver como estaba Bella, y la chica se descargo emocionalmente con el, le dijo lo sucedido la noche anterior, le enseño lo que salvo del diario y sus dedos enrojecidos y adoloridos, el beso cada uno de sus dedos para consolarla, pero ni eso le quitaba la rabia de encima.

-..-fue muy grosera conmigo! Y yo nada le hice.

-bueno hija, es que creo yo ella es algo..., especial, se que no tiene un muy buen caracter que digamos pero intenta comprenderla -aconsejo Albert.

-por amor a Cristo, Albert esta solterona y amargada porque Terry no le hizo caso, la dejo vestida y alborotada en el altar y se caso con Candy -era el turno de Archie de hablar.

-si Archie, gracias por aclararnos a todos eso -refunfuño Bella.

-hablaremos con Terry para que le de un alto a Susana

-ya el daño esta hecho Albert! -se paro esta enojada -Susana Marlowe esta en mi lista de personas que se encuentra sepultada en mi fosa personal, y creeme que es peor que el propio infierno

-asi se habla nena! Dame un abrazo! -Archie trato de verse gracioso delante de Bella pero ni eso le sacaba una sonrisa

-pero esto no se va a quedar asi! Lo juro

-no te metas en problemas Isabella, por favor, ya es suficiente con todo lo que Terry tiene encima, cualquier cosa que necesites aqui estaremos.

-lo siento Albert..., es tipa no solo se metio conmigo, sino con mi madre, y si se meten con Candice White tambien se meten con su hija!

Ella salio corriendo del cuarto, estaba hecha un volcan, los dos hombres se vieron horrorizados.

-no se tu Archie, pero algo me dice que estos dias seran muy largos, lo presiento.

-yo digo que lo disfrutemos, cuando veremos a una lisiada menopausica que no soporta a las adolescentes y una adolescente vengativa? Dios..., esto se va a poner bueno, no crees?

-estoy temiendo eso Archie, lo estoy temiendo porque creo que algo no muy grato pasara, ella es explosiva como Terry y es capaz de soltar a su demonio interno.

Y con toda razon el rubio debia preocuparse, Bella muy en el fondo tenia un lado oscuro, pero por lo visto ella no era la unica que se habia sentido ofendida, Archie tambien, despues de escuchar lo que Bella le relato y de que esa mujer ofendiera la memoria de Candy, el adolescente de 16 años resurgio dentro de el, al igual que sus antiguas bromas y obvio, algunos inventos de Stear que a Bella le funcionarian muy bien. Este espero a que se le bajaran los humos a la chica y le dio una buena idea.

-un dolar por tus pensamientos mi pecosa peligrosa..

-que es lo que quiers ahora?

-al igual que tu.., venganza!

-de verdad?

-escuchame bien Isabella, nadie se mete con los Andley, y mucho menos con Candy o contigo, asi que te colaborare para darle una buena zurra a Susana.

-de veras?

-claro que si.., tu tio Stear tenia.., buenas ideas que aun recuerdo, podrias usarlas.

-claro! Y los consejos de Albert..., los niños tienden a hacer muchas travesuras no? -dijo la chica mirando el bate y el guante que su tio le habia regalado con malicia.

-eres lista pecosa! Eres lista y peligrosa

Y alli fue cuando Archie le dio una gran idea para vengarse de la bruja de Susana, y tenian menos de 4 horas para ponerlo en marcha.

Ensayando frente al espejo Terry daba lo mejor de si como siempre, ensayaba su papel principal en Chicago, quien lo diria, volveria a hacer a Romeo, igual que hacia unos años, se giro y miro al palco frente a el, esta vez no habria una Tarzan pecosa en medio del publico, llorando de la felicidad.

-..Candy..., podrias bajar del cielo a llorar de felicidad como aquella vez? -mascullo con tristeza. Empezo a girar y girar en su propio eje, recordo uno de los poemas que habia leido en los Sonetos Sagrados de John Donne, los cuales lo impactaron.

_Muerte, no te envanezcas, aunque algunos_

_te llamen poderosa, pues no lo eres;_

_los que creíste derribar no mueren,_

_pobre muerte, ni tú puedes matarme._

_El reposo y el sueño, tus imágenes,_

_dan placer, luego más debes tú darlo;_

_y los mejores pronto van contigo,_

_descanso de sus huesos, dación de alma_

Era un poema impactante para el, lo marco apenas lo leyo, la muerte no podia matar lo que sentia, porque no estaba en calma? Porque su alma no tenia sosiego?

-..Terry? Terry date prisa

-Karen quisiera quedarme un rato mas

-te compro el boleto?

-no.., no yo puedo ir a comprarlo, además tengo que comprar el de Bella y Susana

-SUSANA! –el grito de la pelirroja era casi aterrador –en que demonios estas pensando Terrence Grandchester! No puedes llevarte a la Gusana esa

-no le digas asi

-entonces como quieres que le diga? Ya se te olvido que casi te arruina a vida?

-no! Pero no puedo mantener ese horrible recuerdo por el resto de mi vida, ademas una oportunidad no esta demas

-oportunidad? -susurro la pelirroja. Abrio sus ojos color ambar desorbitadamente y se puso palida -Terry.., no puedo creer lo que tu..., estas loco!

-no estoy loco Karen..., Bella necesita una madre.

-y ella es la candidata?! -le grito con rabia -vas a arruinarle la vida por amor a Cristo! Piensalo dos veces, tu ni siquiera la amas!

-tienes razon, pero tienes que tengo que aceptar que ella ya no es mi niña chiquita! Crecio y necesita a una persona que la guie!

-y ese eres tu! No lo entiendes? Tu crees que Candy sino hubiese confiado en ti no te hubiera dejado a cargo de Bella? Sino hubiese confiado en ti seguiria aqui..., asi que piensa las cosas bien.., no querras que Bella sufra lo mismo que tu, no querras que una "Duquesa cara de cerdo" se repita.

La pelirroja de la molestia no quiso seguir hablando con el, se fue y el se quedo parado, deberia pensar las cosas mejor, por impulso llegamos a hacer cosas de las que nos podemos arrepentir a largo plazo.

**Chicago.**

La puerta de la Mansion Andley no paraba de sonar, y Dorothy estaba muy ocupada, asi que Cassie fue corriendo a abrir la puerta, ya le habian quitado el yeso, por lo que estaba mas activa y corria como un caballo en el prado. Al abrir la puerta se encontro con dos personas, un hombre mayor y otro joven de minimo catorce años.

-..-buenos dias jovencita.

-buenos dias señor -saludo la pequeña pelirroja.

-esta es la residencia Andley? -pregunto el mayor.

-oh si señor.

-y disculpe la pregunta..., aqui no esta el señor William Andley? -pregunto esta vez el muchacho joven.

-oh no..., se encuentra en Nueva York en este momento, pero no debe de tardar en regresar.

-para cuando regresara?

-quizas mañana o pasado mañana, tiene una recepcion aqui por el cumpleaños de su sobrina nieta.

-oh..., ya veo.., Zack!

-si abuelo?

-creo que tendremos que irnos. Vendremos en dos dias

-pero señor! -la chica lo detuvo -el señor Andley es dificil que este aqui..., pero

-pero?

-hay una gira de la compañia teatral Standford que empieza aqui en la ciudad y el señor Andley ama el teatro, quizas pueda encontrarlo alli.

-de verdad?

-claro que si, el y uno de los actores de la gira son grandes amigos, el señor Grandchester.

-..-abuelo! Esto es genial!

-disculpe..., desean dejarle algun recado o algo asi? -pregunto Cassie, aunque ella estaba embelezada viendo al chico de ojos marrones, quien la miraba cuidadosamente.

-aaammm! Creo que no, vendremos pronto, fue un placer señorita! -se despidio Richard de la chica.

-igual...

-adios -hablo Zack sonriendole a esta, quien se sonrojo levemente, le encanto la sonrisa torcida de este. Al partir ella aun tenia la sonrisa de este en la mente, pero algo mas le vino encima.

-..que raro.., su sonrisa se parece a la de Bella y el señor Grandchester.

Todo de algun modo se encontraria en el lugar esperado, la vida de los Grandchester daria un giro definitivo, solo se necesitaba paciencia y amor.

-..-y ahora que haremos Zack?

-no lo se abuelo.., deberiamos regresar mientras tanto al hotel, mi madre nos espera.

-no..., tengo que encontrar a William, solo asi podre hallar a mi hijo, y a mi nieto.

-pues habra de tener paciencia, no puedes llegarle asi como asi..., necesitaremos a este tan William como mediador.

-esta bien hijo.., vamos, pero seguiremos esperando, veremos pronto a mi hijo, de un modo o de otro.

**Nueva York.**

El grupo de tres jovenes estaba hablando en silencio, pero sus miradas de maldad, Bella estaba poniendo su plan en marcha, aprovecharia que Susana le permitio llevar amigos, pero Archie tambien hiria con ellos para que fuese un poco mas excitante todo, y claro, esperaba que con lo que harian no solo hicieran pagar a Susana lo que le hizo a Bella..., sino espantarla definitivamente. Pero hasta los planes mejores fraguados tienen un punto debil.

-...-entonces lo tienen?

-porque presiento que esto podria salir mal? -exclamo Ben con sus ojos mirando a todos lados de los nervios.

-funcionara Benjamín, relájate! -recalco la chica.

-Bella puedes meterte en problemas por esto

-no me importa Emma..., esa mujercita va a pagarlas caro! Ahora! -explico esta con voz mandona -conocen sus lugares verdad? Benjamin campo largo y Emma el barro!

-repetiras lo del baño de barro?

-algo asi..., pero lo innovare.., con los inventos de mi tio Stear

-tienes un tio Stear?

-si.., pero por ahora no es tema de conversacion. Llevaremos a la bruja hacia el puente

-bueno Bella Grandchester, te lo advertimos -recalco Emma con cierto temor, no sabia a que punto su amiga podria ser maliciosa, y le tenia miedo al lado oscuro de esta, las cosas nunca salian bien si estabas de malas con la ojiverde..., en este caso, de muy malas. Ahora debian esperar a la victima.

Y hablando de victima, la rubia llegaba en un coche a buscar a la chica, como siempre muy elegante, venia dispuesta no solo a dejarle muy enclaro a Bella sus intensiones con Terry..., sino a terminar de degradarla, pero le saldria al reves todo. Quien recibio a esta fue Archie, quien miro a la mujer con cara de "Mirenme pero no me toques" ya tenia a Susana en la lista de personas odiadas, iba a implementar la distraccion para la fase uno del plan.

-..-oh muy buenas tardes, vengo a buscar a Bella!

-usted debe de ser Susana no es asi?

-bueno..., aaamm.., si! Y usted quien es?

-Archibald Cornwell, soy el tio de Bella.

-oh! Es su tio?

-asi es, pase..., pase, esperela, ella esta con sus amigos recogiendo unas cosas para jugar en el parque.

-jugar? No estan muy grandecitos? -pregunto esta sentandose en el sillon de Terry, y dejando su baston a un lado suyo.

-no..., jamas se esta muy grande para divertirse y jugar como un niño, de hecho soy el compañero de juegos de mi pecosita.

-oh..., bueno, ya entiendo porque ella es tan..., alegre! -no tenia palabras que decir delante del hombre, quien la intimido con su mirada seria, pobre, no sabia que el, le estaba tendiendo una trampa, ya detras de ella, Ben tomaba su baston en silencio, se arrastro por el piso hasta llegar a la escalera, dio la señal a Archie, quien asintio con la cabeza. De alli corrio al cuarto de Bella y se lo entrego.

-..pasame la goma -dijo esta seriamente.

-que metodo quirurgico llamaras a este Bells? -pregunto Emma con sarcasmo.

-nadie se mete con Bella Grandchester! -mientras hablaba saco un cuchillo con dientes y con agilidad empezo a cortar la madera, pero al punto que este quedara sentido, un corte limpio, cubrio el corte con la goma para que no se diera cuenta de la maldad.

_Ella vive en un cuento de hadas  
>En algún lugar muy lejos de nosotros para encontrar<br>Olvidando el sabor y el olor  
>Del mundo que ella dejó atras<br>Es todo sobre la exposición de la lente le dije  
>Los ángulos fueron mal ahora<br>Ella rasga las alas de las mariposas afuera._

-whao..., eres una excelente cirujana y una terrorista nata Bella..., JA! Me gusta -hablo Ben, esta vez no pensaba que el plan de la ojiverde era una locura.

-Ben.., dejalo donde lo encontraste -entrego la chica el baston al chico, quien con la misma agilidad fue y se lo dejo a Susana a un lado, la muy tonta no se dio cuenta por estar con la charla con Archie, el al ver a Ben terminar con su parte medio sonrio, lo que le espera a la mujer.

-...oh! Bueno, supongo que ya deberian irse no?

-pues si.., ya estamos como que retrasadas

-un momento.., Bella, Emma, Ben! -llamo este a los jovenes. Hora de la fase dos del plan. Estos bajaron las escaleras con unos bates y todos venian con gorras de beisbol, listos para un partido. La rubia se levanto con cuidado a ver al trio -hola!

-hola! -saludaron los tres, la rubia veia a los dos jovenes junto a Bella -ustedes dos deben ser amigos de Bella no?

-asi es..., yo soy Emma y el es Ben

-un momento! Estabas en el cuarto con ellas? -reprendia Susana al chico, quien se habia puesto palido, ella obviamente era una de esas mujeres anticuadas.

-oye! Tranquilizate -hablo Archie -Ben es como de la familia, ademas son niños.

-si.., tiene razon, son niños... -dijo con ironia -hablando de niños, nos vamos?

-claro que si.., Susana -hablo Bella acomodandose la gorra, lista y dispuesta a todo. La rubia dirigio al trio al coche, estos se sentaron en el asiento trasero, y se miraban maliciosamente, la rubia veia por el retrovisor las miradas de estos, le preocupaba que estuvieran fraguando algo, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue escaparsele, pero ni siquiera se imagino lo que en verdad pensaban.

El coche de la rubia llego a Central Park, justo en la ubicación que estos querían, la rubia se salió del coche apoyándose del baston, no afinco el peso suficiente para que cediera, se esperaba el momento preciso.

-..oigan, ustedes dos, podrían ir a comprarse unos refrescos o algo asi, por favor? –pidio la rubia con voz dulzona, Ben y Emma se miraron y asintieron, se fueron corriendo y dejaron a Bella y a Susana solas, el choque de titanes.

-que es lo que te propones ahora?

-yo nada querida.., es que no puedo pasar un tiempo a solas, tu sabes, hay que empezar a llevarnos bien.

-y porque debería?

-bueno.., tu papi me dijo que fuese a Chicago con el.

-no…, el no haría eso

-claro que si…, el tren sale mañana en la mañana, y bueno, tendre que tolerar a Karen y todo.

-esta gira es muy importante para ellos dos, no dejaré que lo arruine.

-me gustaría…., Mmmm, no lo se, quebrarle una pierna a la estúpida de Karen pero eso seria muy bajo de mi parte, asi que te recomiendo que te comportes a la altura conmigo en Chicago, o tu amiga podría quizás no hacer a Julieta.

La estaba amenazando, pero eso no impediría que pusiese en marcha su plan, era la hora de implementarlo. Porque nadie iba a amenazar a sus amigos y a ofender a su madre mientras ella estuviese allí.

_Con sus pies en el suelo  
>Y su cabeza en las nubes<br>Bueno ve a tomar tu pala  
>Y vamos a cavar un agujero profundo<br>Para enterrar el castillo, enterrar el castillo  
>Ba da ba da ba<em>

Como si fuese un animal en caceria empezó a girar alrededor de ella, en su mano tenia una pelota de beisbol, deseaba con el alma estampársela en su cara, pero seria demasiado salvajismo de su parte.

-..-juegas beisbol?

-es juego de hombres

-no sabes lo que dices –a lo lejos ve a Emma haciéndole una señal –FUERA DE CAMPO EMMY!

Esta dale disparada a correr, con toda la fuerza de su brazo lanza la pelota lo mas alto que se imagina, y la otra chica la agarra exitosamente. Bella empieza a aplaudir. La rubia las observa con ironia, no podía creer que esas niñas actuaran asi.

-..bien.., creo que no sospecha

-y Ben?

-alli viene, como todo un santo obediente

-esa no se la cree ni mi abuelo.

-lista para la siguiente fase?

-si…, pero Bella ten cuidado!

-lo tendre –dijo mientras se quitaba el cinturón de su falda –hora de derrocar el gobierno dictatorial.

Pero por azares del destino Terry venia caminando tranquilamente, admirando a las parejas caminar con sus hijos y la brisa en su cara, había comprado los boletos esa tarde, y quería ver que tal se habían empezado a llevar Susana y Bella, esperaba que se estuvieran llevando bien, o seria un fracaso total su relación.

_Así que un día el encontró su llanto  
>Enrollado en el suelo sucio<br>Su príncipe finalmente vino a salvarla  
>Y el resto tu lo puedes imaginar<br>Pero fue un truco  
>Y el reloj dio las doce<br>Así que asegúrate de construir tu casa ladrillo por ladrillo aburrido  
>o los lobos la van volar hacia abajo.<em>

Eso ni siquiera paso por la cabeza de Bella, que su padre estuviese en el parque, y ni ella ni sus amigos lo sabían, Susana estaba sentada en una banca admirando a los jóvenes jugar, pero estaba aburrida, ella suponía que seria una charla o algo asi, pero a ella le resulto todo al revés, no era divertido hablar o interactuar con un trió de adolescentes.

-..Dioooss! que aburrimiento –dijo la rubia dándole una probada a su te helado.

Bella por su parte hacia señas con las manos, ya era hora de darle con todo a la Susana, ven dio un pase largo, y apunto justo a la banca en donde estaba Susana, la pelota le cato encima, le golpeo en una pierna, del susto esta se levanto bruscamente, empezó a gritar histéricamente.

-..que es esto?! Vandalooooss –gritaba la rubia, su bebida se había derramado en su hermoso y caro vestido, intento sujetarse del baston, Emma fue "supuestamente" a ayudar a Susana, la dirigió al borde de una laguna artificial, pero en ese momento, era el peciso momento en el que Bella con toda la malicia del mundo se acerco corriendo a ella, con su cinturón en la mano atrapo el baston, quien ya infringido con el peso de la rubia le dio un tiron, en seguida Emma la medio empujo, pero el tiron del cinturón fue la cereza del pastel, el baston se rompió…

-..toma esto bruja! –le grito Bella a la rubia, quien se había puesto palida, se estaba viendo caer al agua fangosa, ya que la laguna estaba en mantenimiento para agregarle mas diversión a todo.

_Así que construiste un mundo de magia  
>Debido a que tu vida real es trágica<br>Si construiste un mundo de magia  
>Si no es real<br>Tu no puedes verlo con tus ojos  
>Tu no lo puedes sentirlo con tu corazón<br>Y yo no lo crea  
>Porque si es cierto<br>Tu no puedes verlo con tus ojos  
>Incluso en la oscuridad<br>Y ahí es donde quiero estar, sí_

Pero apenas la rubia toco el agua paso lo peor, Terry ha llegado y lo primero que se topa es el espectáculo de Susana gritando y chapoteando en el agua, unos transeúntes y algunos ingenieros que laboraban en la laguna estaban auxiliándola.

-…-oh Santo Dios…, Susanaaaa! –grito este corriendo y acercándose a ersta, quien en seguida se sujeto de el, estaba toda empapada y enlodada.

-Terry todos me están viendo! –decia esta ocultado su rostro en el pecho del actor, y era cierto, todos la veian y se burlaban de ella, era la vergüenza mas grande de toda su vida.

-Sue…, en donde están los chicos y Bella? –pregunto este, y ella se enrojeció en seguida y señalo al puente con su enlodado dedo a ellos, el actor fijo su mirada en seguida a ellos y los vio, se reian pero el colmo de los colmos fue a Bella cantando algo mas que un aleluya.

-…Ba da ba da ba ... –cantaba esta con alegría.

Su plan de venganza fue un éxito, la rubia la odiaba mas que nunca. Aunque quizás se halla como que ganado algo mas que eso. Terry la fulmino con la mirada, ya entendió quien fue la autora intelectual de tal acto vandálico. No sabe lo que le espera.

-..No puede ser! Archie que hiciste? –reclamo Annie indignada.

-solo le di un consejito, además no fui el único Albert también lo hizo

-ve a pagar tu muerto con otro soobrino

-el punto es…, que los dos le dieron malas ideas a una chica que fácilmente desataría el infierno solo por el simple detalle de ser Grandchester

-y allí vamos de nuevo Neil

-no estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto, o si Patty?

-pues yo creo que no…, lamentablemente los Grandchester tienen un carácter voluble y se pasa de generación a generación.

-..saben que.., no creo que Bella sea capaz de hacer algo malo

-porque lo dices Annie?

-porque es una niña buena, y se que jamás habría nada para dañar a otros.

Y allí mismo se demostró la asertividad del famoso dicho "el pez muere por la boca" de repente o como un rayo la puerta de la mansión se habre y obviamente dos castaños vienen, pero uno trae a la otra por un brazo y este viene rojo de la ira, la sienta en un sofá y hora del castigo.

-..-Jesus! Que les pasa a ustedes dos? Porque vienen asi?

-porque resulta que tengo a una delincuente como hija.., sabes que corto el baston de Susana y la dejo caer a una laguna en el parque?

-queeeee? –gritaron todos.

-Isabella! –mascullo Annie tapándose la boca, la sobrina a la que defendía hace unos segundos.

-no soy una delincuente…, y si fui yo, la que le hizo eso a Susana y no me arrepiento!

-hay Dios…, pero se te paso la mano Bells

-tu sabias de esto Archie? –reprendio Terry

-bueno…, si.., pero es que la Susana lastimo a Bella

-el tio Archie tiene razón papá…, ella es una bruja falsa que solo disfruta en lastimar personas! Le pase que se burlara de mí, pero lo que jamás le voy a perdonar haber irrespetado la memoria de mi mamá!.., por eso lo hice, pero resulta que tu la quieres premiar llevándola a Chicago con nosotros - grito para sorpresa de todos.

-..Terry eso es cierto? –pregunto Patty observando la escena

-asi es Patricia…, llevare a Susana a Chicago, y mas les vale a todos que la traten bien, en especial a ti Isabella.

-lee mis labios Terry Grandchester! Esa tipa conmigo no tiene puntos y ni creas que me llevare bien con ella después de lo que me hizo –se quito los guantes y dejo ver sus dedos ampollados –primero muerta! –salio disparada a correr fuera de la casa, Neil intento agarrarla pero esta tiro fuerte y se fue. Todos vieron al actor algo molestos, como se atrevía a hacer algo asi, y mas a su hija?

-..tengo que ir por ella…, tengo que explicarle muchas cosas –el se despidió y fue a correr tras ella, lamentablemente se estaba formando clima de lluvia, ¿un mal augurio? Terry quizás no lo sabia, pero el insistirse a si mismo en repetir las cosas y estar junto a Susana le traerá problemas, no solo con Bella, sino que quizás dejaría ir de nuevo a su corazón, quien lo esperaba sin que los dos supieran a kilómetros.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Holitaaasss! ya casi llegando a la parte en la que verdaderamente me mataran! jejejeje en el proximo capitulo si veremos un poco mas de amor gggrrr ya que hare aparecer a la bendita doctora y a Terry! jajaja gracias por sus comentarios y si! muerte a la Susana muajajaajjaja, Feliz dia del padre por aca por Venezuela y nos estamos leyendo...<strong>

**Reviews please?.**


	43. Color Marron Grisaceo

**CAPITULO 43**

**COLOR MARRON GRISACEO****.**

* * *

><p>Se restregaba los brazos con fuerza y con rabia, se sentia sucia y vencida por una niña, se colocaba toda clase de sales y aceites solo para quitarse la suciedad, pero nada de eso podria limpiar su herido orgullo.<p>

-..Susana hija! Te vas a arrancar la piel!

-en este momento eso no me importa!..., Uuuuggghh le hubieras visto la cara a esa maldita mocosa, se vanagloriaba de su travesura, ella y sus amiguitos, me senti tan humillada!

-ya..., ya hija no te mortifiques por esa niña, se arrepentira de haberte hecho eso.

-exacto..., cuando sea oficialmente "su madre" la enviare al peor internado que exista en Europa.

-no hay que contar los pollos antes de nacer, esa niña tiene mucho poder sobre Terrence, y no creo que sea facil separarlos.

-tu descuida madre, yo me hare cargo, partiremos mañana en la tarde a Chicago, y en ese trayecto pondre mis condiciones, el lo toma o lo deja.

-Kate lograste desmanchar la protesis? Kateeeeeee!

-señora Marlowe esta casi lista, solo la dejare secar y la señorita podra volver a usarla.

-perfecto, vete Kate, arma mi maleta, mañana me voy a Chicago, y esta bien nada fallara.

La rubia tenia ya todo muy bien estructurado, y con el viaje a Chicago ya a solo un dia esperaba que todo saliea como ella lo tenia planeado, esta vez tendria a Terry Grandchester, por las buenas o por las malas.

-..-donde estas? –se decía Terry ya deseperado, había recorrido todos los lugares que conocía buscando a la chica por todos lados, pero a medida que avanzaba el clima empeoraba y obviamente caía la noche. Albert tuvo que llamar a las autoridades para buscarla.

-..-la niña es de esta estatura, cabello rizado castaño oscuro y es muy, muy blanca –la describía Albert a los oficiales, giro su cabeza y vio a Terry sentado en la acera con sus manos en la cabeza –podrían esperarme?

-si señor Andley –le dijo un policía quien regreso a darle las notas que el rubio le dio al oficial.

-..es mi culpa.., por amor a Dios si tan solo la hubiese escuchado!

-no lo hiciste, solo llegaste y la señalaste

-no fue mi intension! Si tan solo ella se hubiese dirigido a mi y me hubiera dicho lo que sucedio en realidad!

-ya es tarde para arrepentirte Terry, ahora tu hija esta perdida por alli, triste porque cree que su padre la cree una "delincuente"

-no..., tengo que encontrarla, Albert si algo le pasa te juro que me muero! Me muero!

-hey amigo no digas eso! Aqui nadie se va a morir! Encontraremos a Bella y hablaran como siempre, asi arreglan sus diferencias los ingleses no es asi? -el castaño asintio tristemente.

-oigan Annie esta muy preocupada, y si yo fuera tu Terry no fuera con ella, te quiere matar

-y me lo merezco.

-ya alguien fue a la casa de sus amigos -pregunto Patty

-Ben y Emma estan en sus casas, supongo que castigados hasta el año 2000.

-pero no estaria demas ver no lo se.., ir al parque, con Karen, Eleonore, Robert, en algun sitio tiene que estar esa niña, Terry te juro que estas en graves problemas

-que? Yo porque?

-heriste los sentimientos de mi pecosa peligrosa!

-no fue mi intension, ademas fueron tu y Albert los que le metieron esas locas ideas de venganzas y todo eso.

-si pero lo trae en la sangre! Demonios es tu replica en femenino, animal!

-por amor a Cristo ya basta de pelearse! Ahora les recomiendo que busquen sus abrigos, no me gusta el clima -sugirio Neil.

Se armo una busqueda en seguida a la chica, revisaron y preguntaron en todos los lugares que ella visitaba regularmente, incluso fueron al viejo departamento de Terry pero nada, era como si Bella se hubiese esfumado en el aire, lo peor de todo es que estaba lloviznando en Nueva York, lo que dificultaba su busqueda, ya la hora avanzaba y las tinieblas ya habian tocado la ciudad.

-..Bellaaaaa! -llamo Archie gritando por las plazas junto con Neil.

-Isabella donde estas? -grito Neil, miro a Archie, como resignandose -Archie.., creo que debemos buscar en otro lado, ya aqui es inutil.

-por favor.., no podemos detenernos.

-entonces imagina que eres una niñita que esta triste en algun lugar de la ciudad! A quien recurriria?

-a quien recurriria? -Archie se puso a pensar, Neil rodo los ojos, se lo habia tomado muy en serio, pero entonces abrio su boca, y jadeo un nombre -Candy!

-que?

-Candy! Candy! Bella esta con ella!

-como? Crees que ella este en el...

-en el cementerio! Vamos, deprisa..

-pero de verdad crees que este haya?

-Neil..., claro que lo se, porque lo he sentido -dijo apretandose el pecho, se coloco la capucha del impermeable y salio a la lluvia, Neil por su parte dudaba si eso era cierto, pero decidio seguirlo, ya que seguia el palpitar de su corazon.

Estos dos no perdieron el tiempo y se subieron al coche para dirigirse al Campo Santo, esperaban que la corazonada fuese cierta. A medida que avanzaban la lluvia se incrementaba.

-vamos Archie acelera..

-que demonios! No ves que esta lloviendo?

-solo digo que aceleres, si tienes razon ella debe de estar alli, sola y con esta lluvia infernal.

-tienes razon..., -este acelero lo mas que pudo, por otro lado Terry ya estaba desesperado, ya no podia mas, ya habia pensado lo peor, ni siquiera su madre habia logrado calmarlo.

-Dios.., Dios por favor! Traemela..., traeme a mi niña por favor!

-Terry.., ten bebete esto -le entregaba Patty un te, pero el se nego.

-no quiero un te! Quiero a Bella conmigo!

-no te desesperes Grandchester! -reclamo Patty -si quieres que Bella este aqui lo primero que te digo es controlate, porque en gran parte es culpa tuya que se haya escapado!

-..y lo siento! Lo siento mucho! Y de verdad necesito buscarla, no puedo seguir asi! -Terry se habia levantado e iba a volver con su busqueda, no fue necesario, la puerta se abre con dificultad, con Archie, Neil y Bella en los brazos de este -Bella!

-ya! Dejala! -grito Neil aferrandola mas a su cuerpo

-que le pasa? En donde estaba -corrio a mirarla con detenimiento, estaba toda empapada y parecia no reaccionar ante nada -Bells?

-la encontramos en el cementerio junto a la tumba de Candy, hay que cambiarla de ropa y secarla, rapido esta completamente inconsciente!

-vamos Neil subela! Patty y yo nos encargaremos -sugirio Annie mirando al moreno.

-no damela! Yo me encargo.

-nn.., no -logro esta articular esta revolviendose en los brazos de Neil -no.., no quiero Neil.

-pero que..

-dejamela, Patty y yo nos encargaremos

-pero..

-Terry hazle caso a Neil, tu aun estas muy angustiado, yo ire con ellos.

-por favor Albert, eso me tranquilizara -se excuso el, no podia creer lo que acababa de pasar, Bella lo habia rechazado, sus decisiones empezaban a dar malos frutos. Annie lo miro y se dispuso a enfrentarlo.

-..Terrence ves lo que estas haciendo?

-no he hecho nada!

-ooohhh eso es lo que tu crees! Lastimaste a mi pecosa peligrosa -le reclamo

-ya te dije que no fue mi intension, demonios!

-por favor ya basta! Terrence de verdad Archie tiene razon, fuiste demasiado rudo con ella.

-lo siento..

-ya es demasiado tarde -concluyo ella con rabia -ahora espera a que Neil y Patty logren hacer que Bella quiera hablar contigo, y ya veremos..., vamos a hacer las maletas Archie, mañana vamos a Chicago a defender a nuestra Bella, ahora, ayudame a levantarme amor..

-Annie..

-Archibald Cornwell! Ayudame a subir ya! -le grito esta a su esposo, el prefirio obedecer, ya sabia que sus cambios de humor eran algo muy comun.

-esta bien, vamos cariño, Terry.., tienes un buen rato para pensar las cosas.

Ahora si estaba frustrado, que era lo que estaba haciendo mal? En otras palabras todo, comenzando por el querer meterle a Bella por los ojos a Susana, quien era el peor ser humano que pudiese existir, por otro lado Bella se sentia de igual forma que Terry, pero en este caso no se arrepentia de haberle hecho esa maldad a Susana, era una muestra de desagrado a ella.

-...ten, tomate esto -le entrego Neil a Bella.

-gra.., gracias -agradecio ella temblando, Patty la arropo con una cobija, haciendole friccion con sus manos para que adquiriera calor.

-estas helada! Porque te fuiste asi querida?

-estaba molesta..., y no encontraba que mas hacer

-oh Bella, tu eres una chica bastante dificil de entender lo sabias?

-Neil..., creo que me lo acabas de aclarar.

-y bien? Que haras?

-puedo quedarme con ustedes?

-Bella, no creo que sea buena idea

-porque?

-tu tienes que hablar con Terry.

-no quiero, el prefiere hablar con la idiota de Susana.

-pero deberias dejar que el de su version de los hechos

-el no quiso escucharme, y prefirio creerle a esa mujer antes que a mi!

-pero no podras evadirlo para siempre, mañana se van a Chicago y te tocara irte con el y con Susana.

-pero ustedes vendran con nosotros.

-nos iremos en un par de dias luego de solucionar unos problemillas que tenemos pendientes.

-Eliza es uno de esos problemillas? -pregunto Bella a Neil, este parpadeo y respondio.

-asi es, pero sera mejor que no te mortifiques por ella, pronto solucionaremos eso, ahora solo bebete tu té, como una niña buena.

-okey -lentamente empezo a beberselo, el moreno le acaricio su humedo pelo como demostracion de cariño, Patty lo vio y sonrio, seria un gran padre.

-..bien jovencita -Albert entro a la habitacion sonriente -nos diste un buen susto

-lo lamento

-no importa, pero no puedes quedarte asi, mira, encontre una ropa que bueno..., es de Cassie, pero te servira.

-no voy a ir a casa..

-pero Bella...

-ya dije que me quedare aqui con ustedes, y si tienen problemas muy bien me puedo ir con mamá! Prefiero una tumba fria!

El rubio puso su boca en una linea seria, tendria que acceder a los deseos de Bella, ya que la molestia que tenia con Terry no era cualquier cosa, era muy seria.

-..bien, le dire a Terry, pero de igual modo el vendra a buscarte para que nos vallamos a Chicago, asi que no podras evitarlo

-okey -dijo resignada, lo que le esperaba en los dias siguientes no seria facil.., o eso creia. De algun modo sus actos traerian algo mas provechoso y quizas una lluvia de felicidad a su vida.

La noche paso tormentosa, y ni se diga el amanecer, con el mismo clima, Terry veia el mes de septiembre tormentoso, igual que desde hace catorce años, y sin embargo ese año era diferente, y estaba muy ansioso y nervioso de ir a Chicago, pero porque? Acaso habia algo bueno ademas de la gira? Era dificil de decir, pero habia algo exitante esperandolo. Albert fue desde temprano a buscar a Karen para que ambos se fuesen a la estacion, el rubio obviamente no le conto de lo sucedido el dia anterior con Terry y Bella, porque sabia que despues ella arremeteria contra el actor, y no era el mejor momento para que ellos dos tuvieran un altercado.

-..vamos Albert, necesito que por las buenas me traigas a esa niña! -practicamente le ordeno Terry a este, quien ya se estaba hartando de las peleas entre los dos castaños, y les iba a dar un alto.

-ya! Se acabo la discusion!

-pero que te pasa William?

-de todo, porque de verdad estoy empezando a entender a Bella, estas desesperante y ni yo te soporto.

-tu tambien? Ooohh no vengas a amargarme el dia!

-oh pues te informo que o te controlas o te controlas, porque no quiero espectaculos en Chicago, y sobre todo, quiero que te disculpes con Bella..., tu no le creiste, y preferiste creerle a Susana que hizo esto -se saco del saco lo que se suponia antes era el diario de Candy y se lo entrego, Terry, quien tenia expresion seria y melancolica.

-por Dios..., de esto era lo que ella hablaba?

-asi es.., no queria contartelo, pero esa fue una de tantas causas para que tu hija hiciese eso, entonces por quien abogaras mas? Por Susana o por Bella?

-sabes perfectamente que siempre sera Bella..

-entonces demuestraselo! -le dijo este retirandose a llevar una de las ultimas maletas, el tren partia en hora y media, y de paso debian ir por Susana, era lo peor del caso, seria el viaje mas extenuante y tortuoso, y a Karen no le agradaba la idea de viajar con ella, a repetir las peleas del pasado.

Unos minutos mas tarde Albert, sale junto con el matrimonio Cornwell, Karen y Bella, quien no se veia nada bien, estaba muy palida y ojerosa, practicamente famelica, iba agarrada fuertemente del brazo de Archie, miro a Terry de reojo, y suspiro.

-..nos vamos? -pregunto Karen con ironia

-debemos ir a buscar a Susana..

-hay por favoooorrr! Ademas serian dos viajes

-Karen no te pongas intensa, y no ire yo solo, tu vendras conmigo

-por favor alguien que me dispare!

-ya te comprometi, y tu tambien Bella.

-olvidalo yo me quedo con mis tios, no quiero ver a esa mujer en pintura!

-dejala conmigo Terry, ademas creo que no se siente bien

-que? -se acerco a ella y la reviso -que tienes?

-estoy bien..., dejame

-no.., me quedare contigo, Karen puede ir a buscar a Susana

-entonces Albert se viene conmigo porque no tolerare un minuto con ella.

-claro que te acompañare mi amor, no dejare que te vallas sola. No les importaria adelantarse?

-no claro que no..., por ahora lo importante es llegar a Chicago no?

-asi es..., y que esperan? Vayanse..

El rubio y la pelirroja se encaminaron a buscar un taxi hasta la residencia de la rubia, el resto se fue en el coche de Archie, pero los animos no eran los mejores, Bella no queria hablar nada, y aunque Terry quisiese sacarle conversacion ella parecia aturdida, apreto su mano con cariño, solo para sentir su calor, ella apenas respondio, algo le sucedia. Y en la estacion fue la tortura, porque cuando Susana llego todo se fue por el desague, ya que ni Karen la aguantaba, Archie queria hacerle su propia venganza y Bella la odiaba a muerte, la ventaja era que iban en cubiculos separados, y asi no tendrian conflictos. El tren parecia que iba mas lento que nunca, deseaban llegar a Chicaago lo mas rapido posible.

-..-no me siento bien -le dijo Bella a Albert

-que tienes princesa?

-no lo se..., es como si quisiera dormir y nunca despertar

-tal vez estas algo estresada -le explico Karen tratando de darle calma -llamo a tu papá?

-por favor..

La mujer se encamino por el pasillo hasta llegar con Terry y Susana, al parecer tambien lo estaba desesperando a el tambien con su charla, y lo peor es que estaba degradando a Bella por su comportamiento del dia anterior, deseaba partirle la cara.

-..Karen que haces aqui? -le pregunto la rubia a esta

-si preguntas no te busco a ti, sino a Terry

-que sucede? Le pasa algo a Bella?

-si, no se siente bien, ven con ella.

-Susana esperate aqui

-oh Terry esta actuando

-por favor Susana..., no vengas a hablar asi de ella -le reclamo el actor

-oh perfecto, defiende a tu delincuente

-Terry ven, ella te necesita -le explico Karen, el actor hizo caso, se salio del cubiculo y quedaron ambas enemigas mortales viendose frente a frente.

-que me ves?

-ooohh nada! Solo estoy viendote escupir tu veneno en contra de mi geniecilla

-oh con que tu geniecilla no?

-sip! Y no te hagas la victima, que ese papel no te queda

-asi como a ti no te queda el papel de chica angelical

-estamos a mano no colega?

-ja-ja-ja..., graciosita verdad Claise?

-un poco, te estoy vigilando Marlowe, hazle algo otra vez a Bella y te dejo sin la otra pierna, eso lo prometo -le respondio la pelirroja con molestia, y hablaba muy en serio

-...que te pasa?

-es que no me siento bien

-que tienes?

-no lo se...

-quieres que busque a alguien? Busco a Annie? Esta a unos cubiculos de aqui

-no, no, solo quiero que te quedes aqui

El actor vio a Albert con sorpresa, para despues ver a Bella.

-mi princesa..., ya no estas enojada conmigo?

-eso depende..., tu me crees?

-sabes que si.., siempre

-me das un abrazo?

-claro que si mi bebé -este se sento junto a ella y la abrazo y le empezo a dar muchos besos en el rostro que la hicieron reir

-no soy un bebé!

-pues lo lamento, siempre seras mi bebé, mi princesa y mi angelito.

Albert vio con satisfaccion la reconciliacion de los castaños, no podian vivir peleados para siempre, y menos a tan solo una semana de la celebracion de Bella, eran verdaderamente encantadores estos. El prefirio quedarse con ella, no fue con Susana, eso desespero a la rubia pero fue un triunfo para Bella en todo sentido.

Llegaron a Chicago despues de mas de ocho horas, ya al anochecer, un viaje exhaustivo, sobre todo para Terry y Karen, ellos dos no iban a tener descanso para nada.

-..estoy tan cansada, que no me siento la cara

-y yo..

-bueno, al menos no vinimos con Robert y el resto del elenco, esos se vienen pasado mañana

-mi madre tambien, no quiere despegarse de Robert

-entiendela..., esta enamorada

-si, pero es fantastico verla asi, y no le aguare su mundo de felicidad

-oh bien hecho! Has progresado y dejaste los celos de hijito consentido

-bien, ire a ver si Susana esta a gusto en su habitacion

-dejala durmiendo en las caballerizas y listo

-como es que eres tan cruel?

-y tu porque aun la defiendes?

-no tengo porque contestar, y bueno..., como supongo que tu dormiras en la misma habitacion de Albert te advierto..., el fantasma de de la tia abuela ronda por la casa.

-sapecat! -la chica le hizo una cruz con sus dedos -te cuidado por si Susana se te mete al cuartooo

-oigan ustedes dos, a dormirse que ya Dorothy organizo las habitaciones -les grito Archie quitandose el saco en el camino a la habitacion

-oh si, mira quien habla, el sometido Archie

-no soy sometido

-hay si.., hay si!

-ja-ja ahora si, buenas noches señores, yo por mi parte pasare la mejor noche de mi vidaaaa! -exclamo la pelirroja, se quito los zapatos y se quito el moño de su pelo para caminar descalza a la habitacion con Albert, a ella no le importaba lo que hablaban de ella, era un alma libre y Albert tambien.

-hare lo mismo que Karen, ademas llevare mañana a Annie a ver unas lindas colchas y unos juguetes para nuestro bebe..

-ya sabes, nada rosa, mantente en el limite de verde y amarillo!

-tomo tus consejos Grandchester, por cierto, el diez mi Annie entra a los maravillosos nueve meses, cada vez mas cerca de la meta.

-tengo que darle un regalo?

-lo que tu conciencia te diga! Ahora si, a dormir, nos vemos mañana!

-okey... -se despidio el actor, de camino paso por la vieja habitacion de Candy para verificar si Bella estaba bien, ya esta se habia quedado dormida, pero se acerco a verla mas de cerca le hacia sentir que ella no estaba bien, no solo estaba disgustada por la situacion, estaba abrumada en su fuero interno, y el queria verla feliz.

-..buenas noches mi amor -le dio un beso en la frente con cariño y la dejo descansar tranquilamente. Y luego se fue a ver a Susana, la cual tenia expresion de molestia.

-..ya te vas a dormir?

-si.., mañana es un dia ajetreado

-eso lo se, pero no tuviste tiempo para estar conmigo

-estar contigo?

-pues si..., te queria junto a mi

-que es lo que te pasa? Susana no quiero tener una discusion contigo, eres una mujer sensacional, lo admito, pero no sobrepasemos los limites de la confianza y la intimidad

-oh perfecto, las cosas seran como tu quieras -se explico ella, poco a poco el cedia, y Terry no se daba cuenta, el no quizo hacerle mencion de la rabia que tenia, ya que podria agitar las sombras dentro de el.

Y como siempre el alba se asoma por el horizonte, brillando mas que nunca, esa mañana Terry se desperto tarde, ya que no había podido dormir luego de los eventos de los dos ultimos dias con Bella por causa de Susana, la broma que le había echo no era nada agradable, pero el no entendía las razones de porque la ojiazul tiro el diario de Candy al fuego, su abrumacion cada vez era mayor, decidió salir de la habitación que estaba ocupando en la residencia Andley en Chicago para dirigirse luego al recibidor, no había nadie, encontró una nota de Dorothy avisándole que había salido con Cassie a hacer unas compras y que se iban a tardar, Archie y Annie tampoco estaban al igual que Karen y Albert, estaba solo, sin pensarlo se dirigió a la habitación que su hija ocupaba para finiquitar las cosas entre ellos, al entrar esta aun dormía

-Bella…. – Terry movía levemente a Bella para que se despertase, pero no reaccionaba a ningun estimulo - pecosa despierta…, si me estas ignorando detente, sabes que no me gusta, ¿Bella?

Sin intensión poso su mano sobre el sonrojado rostro de esta.

–tienes fiebre… -murmuró preocupado, rápidamente fue a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios en donde tenia un termómetro, lo limpio, lo bajo y se lo coloco a Bella, estaba muy angustiado, creyó que fue la lluvia de hace dos noches la que provoco que reaccionara asi, en ese instante el diablo lo llamaba y Terry salió a enfrentarlo

-..- Terry cariño ¿como estas? – le dijo Susana acercándose a el lentamente y darle un beso en la mejilla

-nada bien…., Bella esta enferma y estoy preocupado, ella no es de enfermarse de esa manera

-de seguro esta actuando, es parte de su rabieta, ya se le pasara

-no Susana no estas entendiendo, esta ardiendo en fiebre, en este momento tiene el termómetro… -este se sentó un sillón con sus manos en la frente – esto es a causa de los cambios bruscos de temperatura y la lluvia..

-no te angusties mi vida –la rubia tomo su mano y lo miro seductoramente – es solo una fiebre, ya se le pasara –el castaño capto los movimientos de la mano de Susana, la cual acariciaba el cabello de este, y como sus ojos azul celeste buscaban el rostro de el

–será mejor que vaya a ver a Bella

Este se incorporo del sofá para ayudar a la rubia a levantarse, pero debían subir las escaleras para llegar al cuarto de la adolescente, y Susana no podía hacerlo con su prótesis, pero ella era tenaz y poco a poco subió hasta alcanzar su objetivo, esta sonrió orgullosa de su acto mientras Terry caminaba apresurado hasta donde su hija, este tocaba sus manos y observo su rostro, estaba muy enrojecido, le retiro el termómetro y al leerlo se sorprendió

-¡Santo cielo, Bella! – se alteró al ver la alta temperatura en la chica –Será mejor que te lleve con un médico antes de que empeores! –seguidamente cargo a esta entre sus brazos haciendo que se estrujara entre su pecho

-…papa? – susurro esta con su voz ronca, la piel de esta al contacto con Terry era sumamente caliente y temblaba, el castaño entendió que si no se daban prisa ella estaría en problemas

-tranquila mi vida, te llevare al hospital y te mejoraras ¿entendiste? –le decía Terry desesperado, ahora debía esperar a que Susana bajara, Terry estaba a punto de bajarla a tirones, pero eso seria demasiado descortés.

Tuvo que esperar hasta que ella tocara el suelo, apenas esta termino de bajar las escaleras el corrió hasta su auto y acomodo a Bella en el asiento trasero del auto, corrió por Susana rápidamente y la ayudo a subir al coche, sin pensarlo acelero lo mas que su auto le daba hasta llegar al hospital mas cercano, en este había mas que todo pasantes de medicina -aficionados– pensó Terry cuando encuentra un rostro familiar en el lugar, el cual estaba tan lleno de gente herida, enferma y de familiares en espera que no se podía ni caminar, reconocio en seguida a uno de los galenos que estaba de guardia.

-Dr. Martin! – grito el actor haciendo que el hombre con barba encanecida voltease rápidamente, ella tambien lo reconocio y camino hacia el

-hola Terrence…. ¿Qué pasa?

-es.., es mi hija…, esta ardiendo en fiebre y no se que hacer –decía un Terry desesperado, el doctor hizo acostar a Bella en una camilla y la examino cuidadosamente, palpando su piel y tomándole la temperatura de nuevo

-ha tenido otro episodio antes que este?

-no.., no lo se..

-tiene la fiebre demasiado alta, no podemos dejar que siga así, sino puede convulsionar

-pero va a hacer algo?

-Terry, me conoces claro que si…., el problema es que el hospital esta atestado de gente como veras y los médicos que tengo son unos completos idiotas…, a excepción de alguien, que se que la tratara muy bien –el doctor llama a unas enfermeras para que llevasen a Bella rápidamente a un cubículo despejado y les dio instrucciones de que le empezara a bajar la fiebre con compresas de agua tibia, el doctor se sube a una silla y empieza a buscar a alguien, y cuando la encuentra da un grito que retumbo en el lugar

-Summer! Summer!

Una dulce mirada marron grisácea escucha el llamado del doctor Martin y corre rápidamente hacia el con unas historias clínicas en sus manos, pero nada era perfecto.., un doctor, celoso del buen trato que la persona tenia en el hospital y mas que todo, por parte del doctor Martin pone su pie en medio para que tropiece, y lo hace, Terry reacciona rápidamente agarrando a la persona por un brazo, hubiese caído estruendosamente al suelo siendo la cruel victima de las burlas de sus compañeros y todo el que se encontraba allí, las historias clínicas que traía en sus manos cayeron al suelo, al igual que su gorro de cirugia, dejando al descubierto una coleta de bucles rubio cenizo, instintivamente paso su mano derecha por su cabello dando así a ver su rostro en forma de corazón y sus expresivos ojos grises, los cuales de repente se fijaron a ver a Terry, quien se quedo anonadado al ver esos ojos, los cuales parecian del color de la lluvia, su piel era de un tono aceitunado, dueña de una perfilada naricita, su aspecto le daba un toque de belleza e inocencia. Era como una visión aparecía radiante de belleza como durante un sueño. Un vivo sonrosado coloreaba sus pálidas mejillas, su frente, límpida y serena como la de una doncella, revelaba el genio. La vida florecía en aquel rostro tranquilo y reposado. Por el momento.

-..-maldito Lancaster ¿Qué pretendes? ¿matarme? –grito la mujer intentando soltándose del agarre de Terry, este se sorprendio por la actitud ruda de la chica, estaba demasiado enojada para reaccionar seria y calmadamente

-tranquila Summer…, es solo una broma

-¿broma? Oh si, mira como me rio desgraciado, vuelve a hacerme una de tus "supuestas bromas" y te juro por la memoria de mis padres que te voy a enterrar un escarpelo en tus….

–Lancaster y Summer ya basta! No me hagan un espectaculo aqui en la sala! –interrumpió el doctor Martin acercóse desafiante ante el joven medico -dígame Dr. Lancaster ¿cree usted que esta hermosa mujer debe estar trabajando aquí? –pregunto el señalando a la rubia con brazos cruzados

-pues la verdad no lo creo, porque es una mujer, debería estar en casa cuidando niños y haciendo el oficio, no atendiendo pacientes y cosiendo heridas

-¿en serio? –dijo el Dr. Martin viéndolo por encima de sus gafas –el sexismo es algo que no acepto en este hospital Dr. Lancaster, esta mujer tiene tanto derecho de trabajar en este hospital como usted, no solo por su tenacidad, sino porque tiene el talento y la dedicación a su trabajo

-..- pero doc…. –el doctor Lancaster queria decir algo en su defensa, pero el doctor Martin lo interrumpió

–ningún Doctor, como desearía que hubiese millones de chicas como Leah, que a pesar de los estereotipos y la discriminación de genero, pueden progresar y ser mucho mas útiles que un hombre.

-yo…, yo no estoy diciendo nada señor

-eso no es lo que me has demostrado, sabes…. En la mayor parte de los casos el sexismo se aplica al comportamiento de los hombres hacia las mujeres, una persona debe tener derecho a triunfar, hoy día vivimos una etapa de experimentación en la aceptación y diferenciación de ambos conceptos, los cambios en el modo de vida tienden a aceptar que la mujer adopte roles que antes eran exclusivos de los hombres en el ámbito laboral, político e, incluso, en las aficiones. Hay que ser mas abiertos en la vida Dr. Lancaster…., quiero un reporte claro y conciso de las areas de Cirugia, Gineco-obstetricia y traumatologia..., tu solo

-¿Que?..., eso me llevara horas

-entonces empiece en este instante, sobre todo en traumatologia, a los internos les da pereza hacer historias clinicas –el doctor Lancaster se fue refutando en el camino y Leah lo veía victoriosa, pero era hora de regresar al trabajo

-estas bien?

-si

-perfecto..., Dra. Summer, paciente femenina de trece años presenta fiebre en el segundo estadio, hay sequedad cutánea, piel esta enrojecida y caliente y la temperatura ha alcanzado su pico máximo.

-hay fluctuaciones?

-no

-perfecto, necesito que los padres me acompañen para interrogarlos mientras la examino y le coloco el tratamiento previo por favor –Terry reacciono acercándose a la rubia rápidamente

-yo soy su padre –Terry volteo a ver a Susana, la cual estaba como una estatua, por un rato habia olvidado la presencia de la rubia –Susy, por favor quédate aquí y espera

-no por favor dejame ir contigo

-Susana te he dicho que no, es mi hija y yo soy el responsable de ella, asi que te quedas aquí y cualquier cambio salgo y te informo

-ok Terry –respondió Susana decepcionada, Terry volteo a ver a la joven delante de este la cual preparaba una historia clínica para Bella

-Sr. venga conmigo por favor…., Dr. Martin, ¿podría recoger las historias mientras atiendo a la paciente? Por favor…

-claro que si hermosa…, date prisa, las enfermeras le están calmando al fiebre –la joven doctora camina apresuradamente con Terry al lado suyo, este aun no puede entender el enorme parecido físico con ella, aunque no era idéntica, era muy distinta a ella, pero el tan solo ver su cabello rubio cenizo ondulado y su dedicación a lo que amaba, el podría decir incluso que era su hermana, pero no lo era, Terry ya había visto a esa mujer antes, y ella a el tambien.

Llegaron al cubículo en donde estaba Bella esta estaba descalza y temblando, sus labios temblaban y su rostro estaba rojo.

-..-Bella.. -el actor intento acercarse pero la rubia, interfiriendo con su brazo.

-tranquilicese señor.., me hare cargo! -respondio con tono serio, ella se retiro el estetoscopio del cuello y se puso a examinarla con cuidado -ella es asmatica o algo por el estilo?

-no.., es alergica

-ha salido recientemente del pais?

-si.., fuimos a Inglaterra y a Escocia.

-perfecto.., como se llama la niña?

-Isabella.., pero le decimos Bella

-Bella, me escuchas? -la chica entreabrio su mirada verduna y se reflejo en la mirada de la rubia frente a ella, asintio -bien, soy Leah Summer y te voy a atender, escuchame cielo.., te voy a aplicar una inyeccion, no te va a doler, pero te hara sentir mejor

-de verdad? -pregunto entre dormida y despierta.

-si, descuida, todo va a estar bien

_Todo va a estar, Todo va a estar bien, Todo va a estar bien, _

De repente Terry al escuchar esas palabras su mente hizo un flash back, a ese terrible dia, a ese trece de septiembre y lo recordo, recordo en donde habia visto a esa mujer, no podia creerlo.

_Candy, tranquilízate, todo va a salir bien, es hora de que este bebe vea la luz._

_Por favor Pecosa..._

_Vamos Candy!_

_Hora del deceso 11:55 pm del 13 de Septiembre de 1920_

_No…., no…, mi pecosa no….., ella no, Leah, haz algo, ella no se puede ir, no ahora_

_No, eso es todo, ya no puedo hacer mas la deje ir, y no pude hacer nada mas para salvarla, lo siento.._

De repente la adrenalida corre por las venas de Terry, al igual que la rabia y la impotencia, cuando su mirada se fija en la doctora que estaba acariciandole el pelo a la chica, de repente el se enfurece y le agarra el brazo a ella y la hace mirarlo a los ojos.

-..no la toques! No la toques!

-auuuchh! Me esta lastimando, que le pasa?

-tu no la salvaste..

-que?

-tu no la salvaste..., no hiciste nada -una dolorosa lagrima rodo por sus ojos, y la mujer aun seguia sin entender porque ese hombre estaba actuando asi con ella.

-señor..., no entiendo de que esta hablando.., podria explicarmelo?

-no.., no.., no quiero hacerla sufrir, no -ya Terry se habia desmoronado, porque justo ahora habia tenido que aparecer esa mujer a recordarle ese horrible dia, ya habia empezado a llorar, se dejo caer al suelo -Candy!

Escuchar ese nombre fue un golpe horrible, ese recuerdo que ella habia querido borrar desde hacia años, el trauma que todo medico tiene en algun momento de su vida, ella se agacho y jadeo, lo recordo a el y a su difunta esposa.

-tu..., Terrence Grandchester? -el actor asintio, no podia ser que despues de muchos años estuvieran frente a frente otra vez, la ultima vez que se vieron en una situacion asi fue esa fatidica noche, ella lo estaba acompañando en medio de su dolor, intento darle una palmadita en la espalda, pero el la evadio.

-dejame! No me toques!

-yo.., lo., lo siento

-papaaaaá! -grito Bella en medio de los delirios por la fiebre, Leah lo vio espantada, debia atender a la chica antes de que convulsionara, se levanto del suelo pero el la detuvo

-deja a mi hija en paz!

-por favor.., dejame atenderla, va a convulsionar si no le aplico un antipiretico para la fiebre, acaso quieres que ocurra?!

-no!

-entonces sueltame y dejame atenderla..

-pero ella..

-te prometo que va a estar bien, ahora espera a que haga el resto de mi trabajo, espere afuera.

El actor no queria dejar a Bella con esa mujer, pero en parte sentia que iba a estar bien, en la sala de espera Susana lo estaba esperando, su expresion era de aburrimiento, se alerto cuando vio a Terry salir de una sala.

-..Terry mi amor, que sucede?

-en este momento la esta atendiendo una mujer

-y?

-nada! Solo la esta atendiendo! Eso es todo..

-pero que le van a hacer?

-no lo se Susana! Dejame pensar! Estoy abrumado por todo esto..., esto es.. -no sabia que mas pensar, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, de nuevo las imagenes de hace catorce años y las de ahora, habia tantas cosas en su mente, nada tenia sentido, camino fuera de la sala de espera.

-..Terry! Terry..., regresaaaa! -le llamo Susana casi a gritos, dentro de la sala de consulta ya Leah le habia inyectado el medicamento a Bella, esperando que hiciese efecto, en ese momento se quedo admirandola, no podia creer que ella fuese aquella bebé, fue la primera vez que atendia un parto, una hermosa experiencia, y ahora estaban las dos, igual que ese dia, en sus mismos roles.

-Isabella..., tienes un bonito nombre, y eres muy bonita, como tu mami -cerro sus ojos y recordo a Candy, la vio solo una vez, pero todo aquel que conocia a la rubia la recordaba eternamente -perdoname..., se me fue de las manos, no hice lo suficiente.

Por su parte Terry estaba sentado en las escalinatas del hospital, llorando en su ingrima soledad.

-..Candy.., porque todo esto viene ahora a mi cabeza, porque esa chica aparece de la noche a la mañana y me hace recordarte? Quiero dejarte ir.., quiero dejarte descansar en paz, pero no puedo..., no puedo pecosa, por favor, no quiero seguir asi, quiero sanar mi corazon..., ayudame a sanar mi corazon..

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>okey.., hasta que se logran ver estos dos, si se regresaron al primer capitulo ya saben de donde salio la rubia, en el proximo cap profundizaremos un poquitin mas en ella, gracias por su paciecia semanal., Nos estamos leyendo.<br>**

**Reviews Please¿?**


	44. La Historia de Leah

**Capitulo 44**

**LA HISTORIA DE**** LEAH.**

* * *

><p>Practicamente estaba catatonica, y de verdad fue sorpresivo el ver de nuevo a ese hombre, al verlo a sus ojos azul intenso que tanto brillaban vio tambien la rabia y el dolor que aun permanecian en el, vio lo que habia tras su fachada, sentia que ella era la culpable de su dolor. Con sus brazos cruzados se paseaba de un lado a otro en su consultorio, tenia la historia clinica de Bella en el escritorio y muy, muy guardado en un archivador la de Candy, con la causa de la muerte de la rubia, algo ya descubierto hace tres años atras.<p>

-..Dios, porque justo ahora me pasa esto a mi? -se pregunto pasandose la mano por la frente -este tipo me odia y no se como mirar a los ojos a esa niña.., Summer, Summer.., hay cosas de las que jamas podras huir, y el pasado es una de ellas.

Se sento en su escritorio apoyandose en el respaldo de su silla, con su mirada al cielo, necesitaba pensar y necesitaba quitarse las telarañas que daban vueltas en su cabeza.

Sus ojos verdes lentamente se estaban abriendo, dio un jadeo estruendose, se sentia desorientada y aturdida, apenas sus ojos lograron adaptarse a la luz se incorporo y noto que tenia una via en su brazo izquierdo, descubrio a un castaño que descansaba en un sillon, suspiro y lo llamo.

-..papá?.., papá despierta.. -llamo esta medio recostada de la cama, su voz estaba ronca -Terrence Grehum Grandchester Backer! Levantante ahora mismo!

De repente el actor reacciona y se levanta aun somnoliento.

-ya desperte Richard.., ya desper..., Bella! -en ese momento se dio cuenta que se habia quedado dormido y estaba con Bella en el hospital -mi amor como te sientes?

-un poco aturdida, y me duele un poco la cabeza..., que paso?

-no recuerdas nada?

-a decir verdad no..., estamos en el hospital?

-asi es.., te dio una fiebre muy alta, si que sabes alarmarme pecosita -esta intento levantarse, pero Terry se lo impidio -hey! No te levantes

-que hora es?

-pues la paso la hora del almuerzo, pues tardaron tres horas en estabilizarte porque la fiebre no te bajaba, te hicieron examenes para ver si estabas bien. Ya Annie ha venido a estar al pendiente con Archie.

-auch..., siento haberlos asustado

-Bella..! A cualquiera le da una fiebre como te dio a ti, asi que, no te preocupes y descansa, ya vendran a ver como esta.

-papá...

-si?

-si te digo esto no me diras loca?

-porque deberia decirte loca?

-es que soñe que me estaba hundiendo en un pozo, y me costaba respirar, pero...

-pero..?

-alguien.., como un angel me tomo de la mano y me saco, recuerdo algo de eso, que me dejo impactada, se parecia a mamá..., pero sus ojos era grises.

El golpe que Terry jamas se imagino, cerro sus ojos y en seguida revivio su encuentro con Leah, eran esos mismos ojos de los que Bella le hablaba en ese momento, un gris intenso, oscuro en los que cualquiera se ahogaria.

-..señor Grandchester -una enfermera entraba a la habitacion de la chica -perdon, pero ya es hora de que se retire de la habitacion.

-que? Pero quiero estar con ella un rato mas

-son ordenes de la doctora Summer

-ella no puede impedir que este con mi hija -le dijo con voz molesta a la enfermera

-oiga, ella cumple normas, y yo tambien, ahora, la joven necesita reposo hasta que lleguen los resultados de sus estudios y debe comer algo.

-papá..., solo hazle caso a la enfermera.., yo estare bien

-segura?

-claro que si, ahora ve a casa, bañate y descansa un rato. Descuida, cualquier cosa llamaran a la casa

-bien..., vendre dentro de un rato -se acerco y le beso la frente -te quiero mi princesa.

-no.., yo te quiero mas

-yo te quiero mas

-pero yo te quiero mucho, mucho mas.

El actor salio de la habitacion, necesitaba urgentemente asearse, odiaba el aroma de los hospitales y estaba impregnado de esa fragancia que tanto odiaba, ademas no era la unica cosa de la que queria alejarse, su mirada se alzo al frente y justo en la admistracion vio a una rubia leyendo una historia, fruncio el ceño y siguio de largo, la rubia tambien alzo su mirada y lo vio acercarse, pero no sabia como actuar, prefirio ignorarlo, Terry, quizas con intension tropezo su brazo con el de ella, a Leah no le agrado su actitud, giro su cabeza con molestia y le saco la lengua como si fuera una niñita malcriada.

Antes podia pasarselo por sentirse culpable por lo de Candy, ahora el estaba como declarandole una guerra silenciosa a la joven doctora, sabia que ella no tenia la culpa de aquel terrible suceso, pero el necesitaba culpar a alguien y era a Leah era esa persona.

El actor condujo a la Mansion Andley, con nerviosismo y cansancio, apenas llego se encontro a todos sus miembros, preocupados, la unica que parecia inherte al estado de salud de Bella era Susana.

-..como esta? Ya desperto? -pregunto Albert exhaltado

-si.., si, ella esta bien, ya desperto, tenemos que esperar los resultados de los analisis que le hicieron

-y porque creen que le dio esa fiebre? -pregunto Dorothy interveniendo en la conversacion, a lo que Susana agrego

-quizas es emocional -dijo mordazmente, todos la vieron, pero no dijeron nada, Karen apreto sus puños para mantenerse controlada, cambio el tema.

-..cuando puede salir?

-Karen, no lo se, espero que lo mas rapido posible

-por favor.., puedo ir con ella?

-no, no, sera mejor que te quedes aqui, yo me voy a bañar y me regreso al hospital.

-por favor Grandchester, deja que aunque sea te acompañe al menos durante un rato -expreso Archie preocupado, Terry rodo los ojos y tuvo que aceptar.

-..esta bien Archie, puedes acompañarme, pero te comportas!

-quien crees que soy? Me ofendes Grandchester

-claro, un hombre que mal aconseja a unos niños es alguien de quien deberia preocuparme -al escuchar Susana lo que el actor dijo, dirigio su mirada a Archie, quien sonreia con satisfaccion, alli vio al que ideo la broma hacia si. Era como si toda la familia Andley estuviese en su contra, y tecnicamente era asi.

Estaba muy fastidiada, estar hospitalizada no era lo mejor, no tenia con quien hablar, ni nada que leer, el dolor de cabeza era leve pero fastidioso, sentia picor en el brazo en donde tenia la via intravenosa y tenia el deseo de rascarse.

-..si yo fuera tu no lo haria -escucho una voz entrar a la habitacion, su mirada verduna se alzo y se encontro con la rubia.

-porque?

-podrias irritarte la piel, y por la alza de temperatura la tienes muy sensible.

-tan mal llegue?

-bueno..., tardamos en bajarte la temperatura, y sabra Dios desde que hora tenias fiebre.

-auch.., entonces se podria decir que pase gran parte del dia en una buena siesta.

-jajajajaja, bueno, algo asi, pero habra que estar al pendiente, ahora alza el brazo y dejame colocarte el termometro

-okey -Bella obedecio a la doctora, mientras esta le colocaba el termometro no pudo evitar examinarla y su rostro parecia sacado de un sueño, jadeo al reconocerla, era el angel que habia visto en medio de su inconsciencia, era ella, frente suyo, sonriendole y cuidandole -quien es usted?

-oh.., disculpame, soy una torpe -se puso la mano en el rostro en señal de verguenza -si mi padre me viera en esta situacion me reprenderia, soy Leah Summer

-un gusto Leah -se expreso Bella -tu papá debe ser tan estricto como el mio no es asi?

-pues lo era..

-que quiere decir con que..., era?

-el..., esta muerto -susurro con tristeza, Bella se mordio el labio con verguenza, habia sido muy indiscreta con Leah.

-oiga yo..., lo siento, no ha sido mi intension

-descuida.., el tiempo ha logrado que supere su perdida, el era mi mejor amigo, y fue una de las personas que me impulso a ser lo que soy ahora.

-whao..., y como es, ser medico?

-al principio es algo fuerte, crees que no lo vas a lograr, derramas muchas lagrimas y sufriras la perdida y te sentiras como en una fosa oscura, pero al final, vez la luz y te das cuenta que en parte eres inmortal, que eres un maravilloso instrumento de Dios y el escuchar el gracias de un paciente al que acabas de salvarle la vida te llena por completo, es una carrera muy larga pero satisfactoria.

Cada palabra de Leah iluminaba a Bella, sonreia cada vez que la rubia se expresaba, la forma tan libre y casi celestial como hablaba le daba a expresar que el mundo en que ella queria formar parte era duro, pero le enseñaba que debia ser fuerte, y que despues de todo veria la luz, la rubia le cayo muy bien.

-whao..., es sensacional!

-gracias cielo.

-oh y casi olvide yo tambien mis modales -dijo tapandose la cara con su mano -soy Isabella, pero me dicen Bella.

-lo se..., Isabella Candice Grandchester Andley, nacida un 13 de septiembre de 1920, a las 11:35 de la noche, te faltaban apenas tres semanas para que se cumpliera tu fecha de nacimiento, pesaste tres kilos trescientos gramos, tu padre se llama Terrence Grandchester y tu madre Candice White Andley

-usted..., como sabe tantas cosas de mi vida?

-creo que es porque ya nos habiamos visto antes

-porque?

-porque..., yo te ayude a nacer, yo estuve con tu madre esa noche

Y su mundo se derribo encima de ella.

Archie y Terry estaban en un semaforo, en la espera del cambio de luces, pero el menor de los Cornwell estaba confrontando al actor en cuanto a un tema que lo molestaba desde hacia dias.

-..por enesima vez Archibald, no hables mal de Susana, se que se merece quizas que la insulten, pero medianamente.

-medianamente, JA! Creo que esa no es la proporcion que se merece Susana despues de la maldad que le hizo a mi pecosa peligrosa.

-si..., lo que le hizo a Bella no tiene perdon pero...

-pero tendra que ponerse a disciplina, no puede tratar a Bella asi mas no si quiere formar parte de la familia

-QUEEEEE! Tu.., tu no me digas que..

-oh no es lo que piensas

-tu de verdad.., la tipa esa te gusta?!

-no me gusta Susana, pero me gusta para que sea una figura femenina para Bella

-pues lo lamento, conmigo tiene cero, prefiero que tu sigas cumpliendo los dos roles antes que esa señorita

-escucha! No hay nada de matrimonio ni nada asi, solo quiero que...

-tu quieres.., exacto pero acaso Bella quiere? -pregunto Archie con molestia -yo creo que no.

La luz cambio a verde y Terry acelero, aferrando sus manos al volante y frotando sus pulgares para tratar de atenuar la molestia que tenia, todos estaban en contra de lo que Terry queria, Susana no era la persona correcta para formar parte de la vida de Bella. Pero cada vez mas lo pensaba.

-..e..., ella sufrio? -le pregunto Bella, a lo que Leah nego

-no..., tu padre estaba junto a ella cuando sucedio, tomandola de la mano, jamas habia visto tanto amor entre dos personas

-ella le dijo algo?

-si..., que lo amaba y que te amaba a ti, que te cuidara porque tu eras parte de los dos, que eras una niña muy especial, su angel de la guarda..., eras lo que ella mas esperaba en su vida, te tuvo en sus brazos, te abrazo, te beso..., eras su muñequita.

Los ojos de Bella se cristalizaron al escuchar las palabras de su madre, penso que Leah fue enviada por Candy para decirle todas esas cosas, se tapo la boca con su mano derecha.

-doctora Summer..

-solo dime Leah..

-okey.., Leah, gracias por decirme esto..., es algo que siempre quise escuchar

-te lo debia en gran parte -ambas chicas se sonrieron, Bella le dio la mano para que la rubia la estrechara, ambas sintieron calidez y confianza, parpadeo y carraspeo -bien.., aaammm, ya esta listo el termometro, levanta tu brazo.

-gracias. -volvio a decir Bella, a lo que Leah sonrie, de repente la puerta se abre y su mirada gris se posa en la azul de Terry quien entro y se puso alerta.

-..mi pecosa peligrosa, como estas? -la saludo Archie con cariño

-estoy bien tio.., descuida

-estas fresquita preciosa.

-dale las gracias a la doctora Summer -dijo Bella, Archie se giro y miro a la rubia de ojos grises, le sonrio.

-gracias por cuidar de mi sobrina

-fue un placer.., bien Bella, ya estas bien, pero deberan esperar los resultados de los analisis

-eso quiere decir que no nos podemos ir?

-asi es, tendran que esperar hasta mañana

-pero si solo fue una fiebre!

-hay que descartar señor Grandchester, la niña debe de quedarse esta noche aqui -sentencio, Terry no estaba dispuesto a degradarse ante ella, iba a enfrentar a la rubia, pero Bella intervino.

-papá..., esta bien, ademas tiene razon, quiero descartar todo, porque no estoy dispuesta a pasar mi cumpleaños enferma

-uuugghh esta bien, y cuando.., le daran los resultados?

-mañana a primera hora del dia, asi que pueden irse en la mañana

-fantastico, todo el dia aqui y habra que incluir la noche, esto es inaudito

-pues piense lo que quiere señor Grandchester -le dijo mordazmente la rubia -vendre en una hora a volver a medirle la temperatura.

-okey.., nos vemos Leah -se despidio Bella de la rubia, ella se retiro sin mirar al castaño que tenia a un lado. Al salir Archie silbo.

-...vaya, vaya, vaya, Grandchester, alguien te puso en tu lugar

-tonterias.

-oh es cierto papá, ahora tendras que soportarlo, humillaron tu orgullo ingles

-claro que no -dijo el acercandose a Bella -como te has sentido

-mucho mejor..., oye.

-si

-no pelees con la doctora, ella sabe lo que hace

-y tu hablas como si la conocieras de toda la vida

-bueno, quizas de algun modo estamos conectadas, ahora te pido, no te pongas con tus arranques de padre sobreprotector

-oh desde cuando los hijos mandan sobre los padres?

-desde ahora señor Grandchester -ordeno Bella. Archie estaba algo extrañado por la rubia que acababa de salir de la habitacion, espero a que los castaños dejaran de hablar para asi interrogar a Terry.

Despues de una hora Bella se quedo tranquila, Terry estuvo leyendole un libro, aunque tenia un poco de calentura que la misma rubia trato, el actor vio como la cuidaba, otra vez, como si fuera algo cercana a ella.

-..veo que tu aun preferencia hacia las rubias no es asi Terry.

-de que estas hablando?

-yoooooo! Pues nada, es solo que esa rubia doctorcita me parece muy, pero muy linda

-pues si..., es linda, demasiado

-jajaja lo ves, concuerdas conmigo Grandchester

-y que es lo que quieres decir con eso?

-nada especial, es que la chica me recordo a Candy, solamente

-deberia mandarte con Annie

-sabes que? Yo me voy solo, espero que mañana ya este mi angelito en casa, por lo menos con ella puedo olvidar que esta Susana durmiendo bajo el mismo techo, esta bien..., cuidate

Archie se despidio y dejo a Terry solo en la sala de espera, seria una noche muy, muy larga para el, pero tendria sus ventajas. Justo como Leah habia dicho los resultados llegaron a primera hora de la mañana, dando como diagnostico solo una gripe leve, Bella estaria bien si tomaba unos tratamientos antivirales, y eso era todo, el alta fue dada en la mañana y ya Bella estaba lista para irse.

-Señor Grandchester! -le llamo una enfermera a Terry, quien tenia su cabeza apoyada contra la pared, al escuchar el llamado volteo a mirar a la mujer de blanco -firme estos papeles por favor, aqui.

-esta bien -el castaño se acerco a firmar, pero a su cuerpo llego de nuevo esa sensacion, volteo a su izquierda y aquella extraña rubia estaba junto con el doctor Martin, dejo de mirarla y entrego los papeles firmados -listo!

-bien..., creo que ya todo esta en regla y su hija puede irse

-fantastico, gracias -Terry corrio hasta la habitacion Bella, Karen estaba con ella, esta vez quien quiso ir para recoger a los castaños esta vez -creo que ya podemos irnos.

-oh que bueno porque este aroma a hospital ya me esta matando! -bufo la pelirroja

-tranquila abuelita, no es tan malo

-Bella te dije que no me dijeses abuelita

-por favor suegrita! No te pongas asi por su comentario -bromeo Terry esta vez

-oh! Grandioso, ahora los dos se ponen de acuerdo para hacerme sentir mayor, podriamos irnos, antes de que llegue Susana a aguarme el dia

-te apoyo Karen -susurro Bella acomodandose el cabello para salir, Terry le paso una silla de ruedas para que se sentase, ella lo miro -papá no soy una inutil!

-son reglas futura doctora, sientate! -replico, la chica a regañadientes se sento en la silla de ruedas para salir de la habitacion. En el camino muchas enfermeras y doctores admiraron a la pareja de actores que pasaban el pasillo junto con una joven

-me arrepiento de no haber traido mis gafas -exclamo Karen

-yo tambien, pero mejor demonos prisa antes de que seamos el cotilleo del hospital.

-punto a tu favor -respondio Karen. Antes de acercarse a la salida del Hospital esta ve a alguien muy familiar, solto la silla de ruedas y se acerco a aquella doctora rubia

-Leah? -la rubia volteo y se encontro con la mirada de Karen, quien sonrio -Leah Summer?

-si digame?

-ya no te acuerdas de mi?

-mmm, creo que no, quien es usted?

-por Dios Lily, soy yo!..., Karen Claise, de Jacksonville, el congreso, noviembre, la cena de accion de gracias con los Carrigan, tu usabas un horrible vestido morado! Despues el campamento en Nashville

Aquella rubia se le ilumino la mirada y se desplego una sonrisa

-no puede ser..., tu! eres la ridicula niña espantapajaros! Te atreviste a golpear a uno de los chaperones del campamento! E hiciste una obra de teatro en el mismo, hiciste a la reina Elizabeth -Respondio entre risas, ambas se abrazaron como si tuviesen una vida entera sin verse

-Karen!

-Leah!

Ambas chicas casi se ponen a saltar en el lugar, sino es porque estan en un hospital y con los Grandchester al frente lo harian gustosamente

-por Dios.., estas preciosa amiga, se te arreglaron los dientes incluso

-si eres extremista, mirate! Sigues siendo una duende pero te ves encantadora

-whoa, Terry no es el unico que cree que eres una duende Karen -mascullo Bella observando esa enternecedora escena sentada en su silla de ruedas, Karen abrazo a su vieja amiga y la dirigio a ellos

-chicos esta es Leah Summer, mi mejor, mejor pero mejor amiga de la historia, primero que tu Terry.., la conoci hace muchos años, cuando eramos niñas

-creo que eso lo estoy notando -respondio Terry con aspereza a la rubia, quien lo miraba con mirada indiferente, era claro que el la habia tratado duro y ella no le agrado su actitud, cumplio su trabajo como normalmente lo hacia sin importar lo que ese castaño pensara de ella. Mientras tanto el sentia rencor y sorpresa ante ella, decidio detallar mas a la rubia y noto que era muy diferente a la rubia que atendio a su esposa aquella tragica noche, parecia mas madura y fuerte, su cabello habia crecido bastante y era delgada, parecia un fideo incluso el viento en cualquier soplo podria arrebatarla, se parecia a ella sobre todo en ese mirar, a pesar de poseer ojos de otro tono tenian ese candor y brillo especial.

-bueno..., fue un gusto verte amiga, pero debo regresar a mi trabajo

-pero Lily...

-estoy de guardia, podremos reunirnos donde tu quieras para charlar

-tu vives aqui no es cierto?

-asi es, tengo un departamento en el centro -respondio la chica

-el cafe de la esquina te parece? Mañana

-seguro Karen, cuidate mucho Bella, fue un placer -respondio mirando a Terry con frialdad, le estaba dando el mismo trato que el a ella, camino hacia la administracion donde la esperaba su tio y colega

-señor Grandchester..

-señorita Summer..-le dijo a Terry y miro a Bella, quien le dedico una sonrisa

-hasta pronto, cuidate mucho niña

-lo hare dr. Martin -dijo esta despidiendose

-adios, gracias -dijo Terry empujando la silla de ruedas. La doctora solto aire profusamente despues que el se fue

-Leah tenemos que hablar

-que pasa tio? -pregunto enarcando una ceja

-acompañame a mi oficina -dijo este encaminandose a traves de los pasillos junto a la rubia, nunca habian tenido problemas, pero el queria saber porque ella y Terry se trataban de forma tan dura? El sabia lo de Candy incluso pero no tenia sentido lo que ellos dos estaban haciendo

-..que emocion hacia años que no la veia! -decia Karen saltando como una niña

-de verdad la conoces Karen?

-si! Ella se mudo aqui a Chicago despues de la muerte de sus padres.

-entonces ella... -Terry giro su vista a la emergencia del hospital -es huerfana?

-si, sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche en Seattle cuando ella tenia solo 9 años y bueno, vino a vivir con el hermano de su madre, el doctor Martin, es un buen hombre, se la llevaba a todas las convenciones y simposios que iba, no la dejaba nunca, asi fue como la conoci, en el Simposio de Medicina Homeopatica de Jacksonville, mi abuelo era medico y ese dia yo queria acompañarlo, el acepto y me fui con el, en la cena de recepcion habia muchos medicos y ya me estaba arrepintiendo de estar alli, entonces en mi momento de aburrimiento maximo me sali afuera y la vi cantando, recuerdo todo como si fuese ayer.

**Flash Black.**

_La pequeña pelirroja caminaba en medio de los pasillos del hotel, tenia fastidio, no creia que un congreso medico fuese tan fastidioso, hubiera escogido mejor irse a Grecia con sus padres antes que irse con su abuelo, de repente escucho a alguien cantar, corrio a ver quien era la persona que entonaba esas melodias, y vio a una niña larguirucha de cabello rubio, usaba un par de trenzas, le estaba quitando unos petalos a una flor y tarareaba a la vez. Era de noche, pero sin embargo la chica parecia una aparicion, levanto su extraña mirada marron grisacea y se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba, Karen la saludo cariñosamente._

_-..hola.. -saludo esta_

_-hola -exclamo la niña_

_-estas hospedada aqui?_

_-si, mi tio y yo, venimos a la convencion de Medicina Homeopatica_

_-tu tio es medico_

_-oh si, es el doctor Martin, yo lo acompaño_

_-y no te aburren estas convenciones_

_-a decir verdad no, son muy entretenidas, ademas quiero acostumbrarme, voy a ser medico cuando sea grande y tu?_

_-yo quiero ser actriz_

_-te gusta el teatro?_

_-oh si, y mucho -le sonrio la pelirroja -soy Karen Elizabeth Claise_

_-Leah Michelle Summer -se dieron la mano y sonrieron, a partir de alli una gran amistad inicio entre las dos chicas._

_Buscaron cualquier excusa para verse, aunque la principal fueron los congresos de Medicos, y uno que otro campamento y en un feliz dia de gracia, fueron los mejores dias para la rubia y la pelirroja, pero no todo era para siempre. La ultima vez que ambas chicas se vieron cada una tomaria un camino diferente, a los 13 años dejaron de verse, pero sin embargo el recuerdo de una amistad de niñas permanecia grabado._

**Fin Flash Back.**

-..-pero ella aun sigue siendo como ese dia, dulce y muy agradable, fue una gran coincidencia reencontrarme con ella, y justo ahora!

-ustedes son como la tia Annie y mi mamá! -mascullo Bella sorprendida por la historia, Terry miro a su hija de forma esceptica.

-Bells.., no se parecen, Karen no es timida como Annie y la doctora Summer no tiene pecas como tu madre.

-pero igual..., me parece que es muy bonita, y muy buena por cierto -se expreso Bella echando su mirada hacia atras, viendo la entrada del hospital con cierta nostalgia, sintio simpatia por la rubia.

-..Leah

-si tio

-quiero saber que ha sucedido?

-no ha sucedido nada

-segura?

-claro que si..

-seguro, la cafetera lo dice todo -dijo ironicamente -tienes algo que contarme princesa?

-no.., estoy bien tio, quizas necesite descansar un poco, asi que..., te puedo pedir permiso para tomarme el dia mañana? No tengo nada pendiente, puedo dejarle mis pacientes al doctor Fisherman

-hey! Hey esta bien, esta bien, ademas te caeria bien salir Lily

-hacia años que no me llamabas asi... -dijo esta con nostalgia.

-bueno.., que hacemos aqui? Hay pacientes que atender e internos que regañar

-no seas duro con ellos

-acaso fui apacible contigo? Yo creo que no

-bueno, regreso al trabajo, nos vemos en el almuero tio -respondio Leah despidiendose del hombre, quien vio como su sobrina salia tan feliz del consultorio.

Por su parte Karen estaba muy feliz, su dia habia mejorado al encontrarse con su amiga de la infancia, pero Terry se via como celoso.

-..aun no puedo creer que tu seas amiga de esa chica

-oh Terrence, sientes celos de la que fue oficialmente mi primera mejor amiga? Whao cada vez mas me sorprendes

-y como era? -pregunto Bella

-era mas traviesa que tu mi geniecilla.

-podemos visitarla otro dia Karen?

-nop! -nego Terry, las dos chicas lo miraron

-porque? Por Dios, ella ayudo a tu hija

-tu y yo tenemos gira y la damita clases

-pero aun asi siempre habra un momento para venir a Chicago -la insistencia de Bella por ver a la doctora era fuerte, y no habia nada que le quitara de la cabeza verla.

En la mansion la esperaban con alegria y gusto, Albert no evito gritar al ver de nuevo a su belleza, al igual que Annie, Patty y Neil, la unica que no estaba muy a gusto era Susana, Bella la vio con rabia, aun estaba alli, mordiendose la lengua mientras que su pequeña rival tenia toda la atencion de Terry.

-..Bella, habra que tenerte resguardada aqui en casa, no puedes volver a enfermarte asi

-te lo prometo Neil, no les dare un susto de esa magnitud

-es inevitable enfermarse, pero trataremos de tener cuidado, nada de travesuras con lluvia.., quieres descansar Bella? -pregunto Patty a esta

-no, no estoy cansada, quiero hablar con Cassie

-pues esta arriba, ve -invito Albert a esta

-Neil me acompañas?

-seguro, vamos Patty, acompañemos a estas dos princesas -pidio este a su prometida, quien se fue de la mano con el. Quedando solo estos para hablar.

-..bueno, al menos estara bien -respondio Annie acariciando su vientre

-y en el mejor momento porque Eleonore llamo temprano y llegaran mañana a primera hora, no le dije nada de lo que le paso a Bells

-excelente Archie, es mejor que no sepa nada.

-es lo mejor, por cierto, creo que tenemos un tema importante que hablar...

-de que hablas Annie?

-la seguridad, tengo un mal presentimiento y prefieron tener a decenas de guardaespaldas, pero quiero que todos estemos a salvo

-Annie, relajate, todo saldra bien

-y al salir del teatro tu estaras bien?

-por favor Annie, estas hablando conmigo, he salido vivo de los asedios de fanaticas empedernidas, y esta no sera la excepcion

-mas te vale

-ya no te preocupes mi amor, todo saldra perfecto -le dijo Archie para tranquilizarla -todo saldra bien

-oye Terry y en caso de que... -mientras le hablaban a este, el estaba distraido, porque de repente su mente estaba fijada en ese par de ojos grises? Que tenian de especiales? Acaso la cercania que tuvo con Candy la hizo tomar parte de su esencia para si?

-Terry.., Terry estas bien?

-que?

-estas distraido

-oh lo siento, creo que de repente me fui de este mundo

-see claro, ahora a resolver con Susanita, que haras con ella?

-ella se quedara hasta que acabemos las presentaciones de Chicago, despues regresara a Nueva York con Annie, Bella y Archie

-pero espero que no trate de tener contactos con ella.

-Archie...

-lo apoyo, de ahora en adelante yo me encargare de escoger a las "figuras femeninas" de Bella, las cuales encabezamos Eleonore, Annie y yo.

-mejor dejemoslo asi Karen, sabra Dios a quienes eligiras, y espero que no sea nadie desagradable

-mas que Susana no hay, Grandchester, asi que descarta cualquier idea loca -le respondio esta con tono alegre, ya tenia a alguien mas en mente.

-..que bueno que solo fue una gripecita Bells -le decia Cassie

-si, yo crei que me iba a morir, pero no due asi, aunque le vi las ventajas a la hospitalizacion.

-vaya, desde cuando estar en un hospital es bueno? -pregunto Neil

-Mmmm, no lo se, desde que descubri que la medicina le da poderes a la gente

-en serio? Y ya viste a alguien asi? -esta vez pregunto Patty

-mas o menos, o como ella misma se describe, un instrumento de Dios -Cassie, Patty y Neil se sorprendieron por las palabras de Bella, quien era esa persona que la marco de esa manera, tan espiritual. El impacto que causo Leah fue muy grande, sobre todo para Terry y Bella, la rubia daria un giro a la vida de ambos, y no solo a ellos sino a Karen.

La pelirroja tuvo que esperar al dia siguiente para ir a un cafe cercano al hospital principal de Chicago, espero durante un buen rato hasta que ella aparecio.

-..oh Kary!

-Lily! Viniste -ambas chicas se abrazaron con alegria, estuvieron como tres minutos de esa forma y luego se separaron -no crei que ibas a venir

-recuerda que ser mentirosa no es lo mio.

-jajaja, ven, tenemos tanto de que hablar, ven sientate -la rubia acepto y se sento frente a ella, sonriente como siempre -oh Lily, estas tan cambiada

-igual tu, no te reconoci

-eso es lo que hace Nueva York

-estas viviendo alla?

-si, tengo veinte años viviendo y trabajando en la ciudad que nunca duerme, soy la famosa Karen Claise, acaso no habias escuchado de mi?

-amiga, tengo tan poca vida social, y cuando salgo es una vez al mes. Y bueno, tuve unas semanas fuera de Chicago para un congreso, estuve incluso en Nueva York

-rayos, y yo aqui en Chicago

-estuviste aqui

-claro, hasta estuve hospitalizada con mi prometido luego de un aten.., accidente

-acaso no fue un accidente de coche?

-si...

-oh por Dios, Karen..., antes de irme al congreso atendi a un hombre rubio que tuvo un accidente, su nombre era William Andley

-el es mi prometido y es el tio abuelo de Bella

-Santo Dios...

-le salvaste la vida Leah..., porque sera que de algun modo te has emparentado con los Andley?

-ni idea, pero whao.. -la rubia no lo podia creer, de nuevo un Andley estuvo en sus manos, era como si todos debian ser atendidos por ella.

-ah bueno, tranquilicemonos y hablemos de otras cosas, quieres?

-oh si.., y pidamos cafe, porque la charla es larguita -y efectivamente, tuvieron horas hablando, riendo y comiendo postres, contando sus propias historias y reviviendo los dias felices cuando no tenian mas preocupacion que elegir el vestido que convinase con el pelo o los zapatos.

Y ya cuando Karen no queria dejar de hablar con ella se le viene una idea loca, idea revolucionaria.

-..tenemos que salir!

-que? Karen, tengo trabajo

-y que? Yo tengo gira y la empiezo aqui en Chicago, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedo salir a divertirme, vamos Lily siiiiii? Nos divertiremos

-bueno..., uuuggghhh no has dejado de ser manipuladora Karen Elizabeth

-y tu tan quisquillosa Leah Michelle, entonces te recomiendo que no aceptes ninguna guardia para mañana

-que demonios? Pero Karen..

-Karen nada! Vamos a salir y punto, incluso traere acompañantes

-ah no.., no, por favor sabes que soy tan sociable como una tortuga

-y? Por lo menos veras otros aires..., ya firmaste un trato con el diablo y aceptaras mis condiciones

-sino hay otro remedio...

-sigues siendo igual de respondona, asi que.., dame tu direccion y pasare yo personalmente por ti mañana a las ocho de la noche

-esta bien..., espero que puedas sorprenderme

-te lo juro amiga, y te aseguro que sera la mejor noche de tu vida -Karen muy en el fondo tenia un plan malefico y de todos los que habia tenido, este quizas era parte de su buena obra del dia.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ho-hola ya llegue y les apuesto a que la idea de Karen tiene mucho que ver con Terry jejeje, gracias por su paciencia y nos leemos..<br>**

**Reviews please?**


	45. Soñe

**Capitulo 45**

**Soñe**

* * *

><p>Cada vez mas cercana estaba la fecha del decimocuarto cumpleaños de Bella, y silenciosamente estaban armando los preparativos sin que ella se diera cuenta, el unico detalle es que Susana estaba metiendo las manos en la situacion, a Annie no le agradaba que opinara en como le gustaria la decoracion, la pelinegra conocia los gustos de su sobrina y el rosa no era de sus gustos, Terry mantenia en linea a Bella, ya habia mejorado en gran manera, estaba mucho mas hiperactiva que nunca, era como si Leah le hubiese dado otra vida.<p>

Pero ultimamente Terry no dejaba de pensar en ella, otra vez le pasaba el suceso que vivio a los quince, una chica no lo dejaba ni comer, y esa chica era testaruda al extremo.

-..por favor papá? Escucha ahora tengo tos oohh caf caf! -intentaba Bella hacer una mala actuacion para que Terry la llevara al hospital, pero ella no queria ir para ser curada, queria ver a Leah, pero el no lo sabia

-princesa, ni Dios lo quiera volveras a enfermarte, asi que no me alteres, porque no ando del mejor humor del mundo

-siempre hay algo qye te amarga el dia, ahora que fue?

-nada en especial, deja de ser curiosa pequeña pecosa, porque no vas con Cassie a jugar? Ella tambien empezara clases y el tiempo se les acortara

-uuufff vale, siempre logras persuadirme de ese modo?

-Mmmm, no, tu si -respondio el, Bella le saca la lengua a este y se retira, Patty aparece por las escaleras con una sonrisa

-hola Terrence

-hola Patty, oye, no he tenido tiempo para recibirlos bien

-oh descuida, se que has estado ajetreado con lo de la gira, Bella y la fiesta, es normal que andes en las nubes

-jajajaja, y? Como van tu y Neil? Se esta comportando a la altura?

-oh claro que si, es tierno, dulce y se que sera un gran padre, confio en el al cien por ciento

-eso es bueno, y ya lo sabes, si el te hace algo no dudes en avisarme para hacerlo comer tierra

-eso ya no sera necesario, ahora lo importante es que somos felices, pronto nos casaremos y tendremos un bebe

-deberia ser una boda doble, tu sabes, por ti y por Albert

-Mmmm, deberia proponerselo, y estoy segura que aceptara

-eso sera cierto, Karen quiere que su boda impacte, y siendo doble mas -hablando del diablo y ella que se asoma, con rostro lleno de alegria y satisfaccion -pero miren a quien tenemos aqui, a la futura señora Andley, porque estas tan feliz?

-oh por nada en especial, es que fui a ver a mi amiga

-a la doctora Summer

-para ti es Leah, para mi es Lily, y para su gremio doctora Summer asi que ve lento

-asi que ella es la Lily que tanto me mencionaste no es asi cielo? -pregunto Albert quien justamente llegaba del bufete, abrazo a la pelirroja por la espalda y beso su mejilla con ternura, y Terry veia la escena enternecedora de ambos, se sonrojo.

-si.., Leah es la famosa Lily, asi le digo porque su nombre de pila es de anciana

-vaya, ya lo entiendo -dijo Patty con sorpresa

-oh si, ya veo.. -agrego Terry, la pelirroja con alegria vio a su prometido y hablo.

-Albert, te invito a una cita

-una cita? No deberia ser yo el que invite

-si, es cierto, pero los papeles se invertiran esta noche, Grandchester, tu estas invitado

-no gracias, es cena de dos

-nop, vendras con nosotros, y no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando!

-Oooooohhhhh, pues te recomiendo acepta Terry, el rostro de Karen es de general de guerra -sugirio Patty

-pues no..

-te mantendras alejado de Susana, quien ya te tiene exasperado

-despues de lo de Bella es recomendable, ella ha sido la responsable de todo lo que ha pasado, asi que hazle caso a Karen, ve con ellos -sugirio Patty sonriendo, Karen y Albert le sonreian, esperando la respuesa

-Mmmm, que quieres a cambio?

-que dices?

-Karen Claise, te conozco hace mas de veinte años, y cuando me pides algo es porque tienes una intension detras

-Yoooo? Si soy un angelito

-angelito? JA! Cuando los cerdos vuelen

-no! Si! No! Si -escucharon estos a los hijos de Dorothy corriendo de un lado a otro, Cassie y Bella iban detras de ellos

-James! Angela! Vengan con nosotras

-no! El señor Neil y la señorita Patty prometieron llevarnos al parque!

-pero el señor Leagan esta ocupado! -les regaño Cassie a los hermanos

-tranquila Cassie, puedo jugar con ustedes, pero afuera porque tenemos cosas que hacer, que dicen cositas lindas?

-Siiiiii! -gritaron los hermanos -vamos Cassie Cass, vamos Belly Bells

-aaaawww, niñas, vengan con nosotros -suplico Patty

-claro que si.. -cuando las chicas iban camino Karen llamo a la castaña, quien se detuvo y fue a ella.

-..princesa, quiero preguntarte algo

-que?

-que opinarias si tu papi saliese esta noche?

-esta noche? Con quien?

-con nadie especial, ah! Y descuida, no es Susana, pero dime.., que opinas

-aaammm, bueno, con tal de que regrese completo a casa esta bien

-segura Bells..., porque yo creo que.. -Terry intento hablar, pero Karen lo interrumpio

-es excelente! Lo ves Terry! Tienes el permiso de tu angelito, asi que no te preocupes por nada

-pero..

-Sssshhh, ya escuchaste a tu hija, te da permiso

-entonces.., saldran? -pregunto Bella

-claro que si, y te acabamos de pedir permiso, asi que gracias.

-espera! Que?

-te lo dije Bella! Karen es una tramposa...

La pelirroja empezo a brincar como una niñita, estaba muy feliz. Y Albert y Patty empezaron a reirse de el, lo que le esperaba al pobre de Terry. Y mientras tanto del otro lado de Chicago.

-..Gregory? Soy Leah..., si, Leah Summer, necesito un favor tuyo..., podrias cubrirme esta noche, tengo un compromiso..., de que clase? Pppfff no me preguntes, porque creo que firme un contrato con lucifer..., otro dia te explico pero dime, me cubriras la guardia esta noche?..., Ooohhh gracias, gracias, muchisimas gracias! Te debo miles..., okey, adios -la chica colgo la bocina, con una sonrisa.

-vaya.., te veo muy alegre hija, hacia años que no sonreias de esa manera, algo bueno?

-Mmm, tecnicamente si tio

-y a que se debe eso?

-hace dos dias encontre a una muy viaja amiga, bueno, ni tan vieja jajajajaja

-y hasta tu humor ha cambiado... -dijo este con nostalgia al oirla reir -Oh Leah, cuando te oigo reir, me recuerdas a Leah Anna, mi querida hermana..

La chica agacho la mirada, parpadeo varias veces y fruncio los labios. No podia evitar recordar a su madre y a su padre.

-...oh princesa, princesa lo siento no quise..

-descuida, estoy bien, es que solo me dio nostalgia, pero ahora que te veo, te pareces a tu madre, pero con los ojos de tu padre

-ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me has dicho eso, el rostro de mi madre y los ojos de mi padre, pero tengo el cerebro del tio Frederick Martin

-..la gran combinacion no crees primor? -rio el doctor con la chica -por cierto, y que hablaste con esa chica

-de todo un poco, y me invito a que salieramos

-Mmm, perfecto

-si, tuve que pasar la guardia que tenia mañana a Gregory

-Mmm, el doctor Shipman podra cubrirte esta, y yo las que quieras

-tio.., sabes que no me gusta dejar el trabajo solo

-lo se, pero Lily, te has sacrificado mucho, un poco de descanso no te caeria mal, ademas se que Leah o Woody te estarian regañando si estuvieran aqui

-oh se que papá me regañaria bastante

-y a donde iran?

-no lo se.., solo le di la direccion de mi departamento y me dijo que me iba a pasar buscando mañana a las siete y media

-entonces tendras que ponerte hermosa.., vamos

-a donde?

-tu que crees tonta? No dejare que una sobrina mia ande como una pordiosera, es hora de hacerle una visita a las tiendas de Chanel

-oh por Dios tio Frederick..., quieres matarme..

-oh quieres ir con tu amiga Lera?

-no! Prefiero ir contigo! -repuso la rubia con horror, recordo una horrible experiencia con una amiga suya, era lo mejor ir con el doctor, quien conocia a la perfeccion a su sobrina.

El hombre alargo su brazo para que la rubia enrollara su brazo, ambos salieron y efectivamente, el doctor Marin conocia a su sobrina como a la palma de su mano, era muy quisquillosa, pero ella sabia que el haria un excelente trabajo. La chica casi a punto de salir vio algo que habia traido del hospital, un libro que alguien habia dejado en una de las habitaciones del hospital, no lo habia revisado, decidio abrirlo, y vio una nota y unos nombres.

_Para Terry Grandchester de Candy._

Era una especie de señal sin que ella se diera cuenta. Guardo el libro en su bolso, esperaria el momento para ir a entregarselo a su respectivo dueño.

-..Patty?

-si cielo...

-crees que las personas que esten en el cielo nos escuchen?

-Bella.., no lo se

-crees que mi mamá y el tio Stear nos escuchen y sepan lo que deseamos?

-pues.., quizas ellos si pueden saber lo que queremos no?

-porque me preguntas eso? -pregunto Patty

-es que Bella cree que la doctora Leah fue enviada por su mamá.. -explico Cassie

-en serio?

-si.., porque me parece que es demasiada casualidad que ella halla sido quien atendiera su parto, y que me atendiera a mi..

-las casualidades no existen Bella, las cosas solo ocurren sin que uno se de cuenta, tal vez tengan algun motivo para que sucedan las cosas que pasan, quizas para nuestro bien, para nuestro mal, o para hacer cambiar algo que molestaba a nuestra vida

-y como considera usted al señor Leagan? -pregunto Cassie -fue casualidad o era algo que debia suceder?

-pues fue el destino.., porque yo jamas crei enamorarle de el, el fue mi bendicion, y fue como una recompensa ante tanto sufrimiento..

En el fondo Bella queria algo parecido para su vida y la de su padre, pero nadie, nadie podria por lo menos un cuarto de lo que Candy era. Aunque si era posible que por lo menos tuviese la misma esencia.

El elenco de la compañia teatral Standford ya habia llegado a la ciudad de Chicago, la gira habia iniciado, y preparados para empezar con la obra que lanzo a Terry al estrellato, "Romeo y Julieta". Eleonore y Robert habian decidido los puntos en donde estaria la gira en el pais, pero a su vez hacian los planes para su boda.

-..y si lo hacemos en Enero 28

-Mmm, no lo se, es el mismo dia del cumpleaños de Terry

-crees que se ponga celoso?

-no, claro que no Bobby, ya Terry dejo esa actitud luego que llego de su traveris con Bella

-te diste cuenta que tu hijo y tu nieta cambiaron en gran manera?

-pues.., si, whao Terry llego tan alegre y Bella, tan madura, sufrieron una transformacion increible, el..., volvia a ser mi hijo.

-..alegrate entonces, no lo volveras a ver triste

-pero quisiera algo que se que el negara

-y que sera eso?

-rehacer su vida..., no quiero verlo solo, pero tampoco quiero verlo con cualquier mujercita

-como Susana? Oh! Pues concuerdo contigo

-crei que te agradaba

-agradarme? Susana? Ppff, esa niña tenia tanto talento como una sandia, ademas, estaria bien que Terry se mantuviese alejado de ella, porque cuando una Marlowe se obsesiona con alguien es muy fuerte que lo suelte.

-vaya..., entonces te cae mal! Muy.., muy mal!

-pero.., Ssshhh, es un secreto mi amor! Tanto como la fiesta de tu nieta

-pronto tu nieta tambien Robert, y descuida, tu le agradas desde que te conoce

-de eso estoy seguro Eleonore -el hombre vio el rostro de la rubia y habia algo de nostalgia y tristeza -oh mi cielo.., porque estas asi?

-porque despues de muchos años sere feliz otra vez, gracias a ti..

-sabes las veces que quise oir eso de tus labios Eleonore?

-cientos.. -respondio ella tomando la mano del hombre

-miles.., me moria de celos cuando te veia con Richard pero eras feliz cuando reias, asi que yo te dare lo que el jamas te dio, te dare tu felicidad.

-ya me la diste Robert..., gracias

Robert beso las manos de Eleonore, provocando las risas de esta, se sentia dichosa, feliz, de que a su edad pudiese ser feliz, y lo era, su vida habia cambiado al conocer los sentimientos que Robert Hathaway habia ocultado desde hacia tiempo, despues de lo vivido con Richard penso que nunca volveria a amar.., pero si lo hizo, con la persona que menos penso, con el que no solo fue su mejor amigo, fue su colega y su mano derecha por años.

Susana habia notado a Terry muy extraño, no estaba hablando con ella desde que llegaron del hospital, se veia como perdido. Paseandose por la mansion lo encontro bebiendo, algo que penso habia dejado, observando la historia de la familia por medio de fotografias, y como que por instinto sabia a quien veia.

-..y bien?

-y bien que? -respondio con molestia el actor

-que haremos? Te das cuenta que me tienes a un lado desde que llegamos? No puedes tratarme asi, ya esa niña se curo ahora es mi turno de que me prestes atencion!

-para tu informacion! Esa niña no es cualquiera, es mi hija, segundo, mas que nunca necesita mi atencion, no la vere por tres meses, asi que no quiero desperdiciar ni un segundo

-y nosotros?

-nosotros que?

-es que yo..., supongo que formalizaremos algo no es asi? Porque no aceptare ser una especie de niñera o adornito para tu familia o la de la mocosa esa

-y quiero que la respetes! -repuso Terry con molestia -se lo que le hiciste a Bella! Y te lo pasare esta vez.., una segunda vez y olvidate de cualquier buen trato Susana.., ganatelo si quieres

-pero Terry...

-no quiero discutir mas este tema Susana.., ya estas advertida! Nadie se atreve a hacerle o siquiera hacer llorar a mi hija!.. -confirmo para largarse de alli. La rubia no podia creer la actitud de este, preferia mil veces a la ojiverde que a ella.

-..esto es absurdo.., tengo que hacer que Terry me prefiera a mi, a cualquier costo pero debo hacerlo..!

Pero Susana no sabia que el destino iba en contra suya, y a favor de otra. Por muy duro que fuese Susana no conseguiria lo que tanto anhelaba, pero dirigiria su deseo para alguien mas.

-..te veras hermosa con todo lo que compraste Leah..

-aprendiste tanto con mamá?

-bueno, nos criamos los dos solos y yo era el mayor, me tocaba hacer cosas por ella cielo.., por cierto, te aseguraste de que no fuese una cita a ciegas?

-cita a ciegas? Ppff, creo que de eso no quiero saber ahora

-Leah.., estas acordandote de ese hombre que conociste en Vancouver? El doctor Girard?

-si, es que era tan..., whao! Caballeroso, dulce, atento, una voz tan suave..., pero fue una lastima que no lo conoci mas a fondo, el mismo lo dijo, no eramos compatibles para tomar las cosas con seriedad, ademas de que su carrera de militar era un impedimento.

-oh Leah.., algun dia encontraras a alguien que coincida contigo.

-si claro tio, eso es tan seguro como que yo me saque la loteria.

-..ya princesa, ahora si, vamos a casa, porque tenemos trabajo en la noche, oh quieres que te cambie esta noche a traumatologia?

-no! Sabes que amo el area de pediatria, ademas no puedo aprovecharme de tu puesto en el hospital para hacer lo que me plazca!

-correcto dra. Summer!

-gracias por entenderme! Ahora si! Vamonos antes de que decida arrasar con el efectivo..

-O nos vamos a comer algo de comida chatarra por alli

-Doctor Martin! -exclamo con sarcasmo -que pensaran sus pacientes si lo escucharan diciendo esto?

-me vale un pepino, hasta un medico merece hacer desastre por lo menos una vez a la cuaresma

-Mmmmmm, bueno, no lo se señor! Yo lo unico que se es que tengo hambre

-vamonos entonces, porque te dire algo sobrina, estas famelica

-jajajajajajajajaja -se rio la rubia con alegria, sin idea del giro tremendo que daria su vida.

Por dos lados diferentes de la ciudad, Terry y Leah aguardaban la noche del dia siguiente, a la espectativa, sin que ambos supieran la trampa que se les tenia a los dos, Karen habia planeado algo maquiavelico para el castaño y la rubia, no estaba jugando cuando dijo que estaba dispuesta a conseguirle una pareja a Terry, pero no puede contar conque Leah sera esa chicaa. Ambos no se llevaban bien y todo empezo por el trato duro del actor, como podia pensar que podian llegar a tener algo dos personas que solo se vieron una vez, era absurdo pero cierto. El gran dia habia llegado, y aun Terry no sabia las intensiones de la pelirroja, por su parte Karen ya le habia dicho sus intensiones a Albert, penso que era algo tonto, pero nadie al final sabe que le puede ocurrir a las personas, todo tiene un extraño porque, y un enigma sin responder, dudas que siempre dan vueltas en la cabezas, y deseos que para que se cumplan, hay que a veces desobedecer.

-..buenos dias! Busco a la señorita Leah Summer -buscaba Bella a la rubia cariñosa que la atendio

-si digame, quien la busca? -pregunto la recepcionista

-soy Isabella Granchester, es urgente

-esta en su consultorio, el el tercer piso, para que.., niña? Niña..? -eso era todo lo que Bella necesitaba fue directamente a los asensores para ir en busca de esa chica, porque tenia una clara señal en su mente de que ella era una especie de angel que Candy habia enviado, que aunque era una teoria muy infantil queria creer en ello. Al llegar busco el consultorio, no tuvo miedo en preguntar por doquier hasta encontrarla.

-..doctora Summer -toco una enfermera a la puerta de la rubia -tiene una visita

-visita yo? -pregunto la mujer

-si, y una visita muy ansiosa.., oh, pasa cielo -adelanto la enfermera a la chica, quien paso sonriente, Leah desplego una sonrisa de sus labios

-..hola Leah, me recuerda?

-oh como no me voy a acordar de ti Isabella, mi paciente estrella -le dijo como forma de recibimiento, se levanto de su asiento y fue a besarle las mejillas -como te has sentido cielo?

-mucho mejor, gracias

-y? Que te trae por aqui preciosa?

-es que..., queria hablar con alguien y quien mejor que usted

-yo?

-si, me dio mucha confianza

-y no tienes amigos, familia..., o tu padre

-si, los tengo a todos, ellos me escuchan pero siento que esto es algo que solo las tres conocemos

-las tres? A quien mas te refieres?

-a mi mamá.., dime, la conociste antes de eso? Antes de esa noche?

-bueno.., no porque yo aun estaba en la escuela de Medicina, empece muy temprano, tenia tan solo dieciseis años cuando inicie

-dieciseis?! Eres casi una niña!

-tu lo dijiste, era una niña pero mi mente era la de un adulto! Mi madre me decia que naci con 30 años y cada año iba envejeciendo mas..

-entonces si es asi, calculo que tienes la edad de Karen, sumandole los treinta años extra..., oh Dios mio! Jajajajaja

-Jajajajajajaja si, si lo se, soy una anciana! Pero..., ya lo sabes, es nuestro secreto

-descuida -Bella hizo seña de cerrar la boca -soy una tumba

-entonces estoy a salvo no?

-claro si tu no le dices a nadie que he estado aqui

-porque?

-tengo mis razones, y son poderosas

-whao..., eso me lo acabas de demostrar -y alli Leah vio de quien habia sacado Bella tanta fuerza y voluntad, hubiese querido hablar con ella todo el dia pero a cada momento la puerta sonaba, la rubia era una mujer algo ocupada, lo que le fascino a Bella, porque trataba a sus pacientes del mismo modo en que la trato a ella, con delizadeza, paciencia y amor.

Bella salio casi a mediodia del consultorio de Leah, despues de hablar con ella y ver lo que hacia, la rubia le decia a todos los pacientes que la ojiverde era su hermanita, lo que todos creyeron con facilidad.

-..Leah.., fue un placer verte

-y para mi fue un gran placer hablar contigo Bella

-oye.., mi papá y Karen estan de gira y empiezan aqui en Chicago, no se..., quizas tu quisieras ir o..

-claro que si, de hecho un amigo me obsequio un boleto

-en serio!

-claro que si, la entrada dice como fecha 13 de Septiembre, asi que tendras un feliz cumpleaños

-claro, con "Romeo y Julieta" cualquiera tiene un gran cumpleaños

-entonces nos veremos dentro de dos dias, asi que feliz antesala de cumpleaños Bella

-gracias Leah.., adios -se despidio la chica, con gran alegria y dicha en el corazon. A su imaginacion penso que su madre en vida era como Leah, dulce, humilde y buena, aunque todos a su alrededor le decian que ella era mucho mas, y queria idealizarla en esa rubia.

En el teatro en donde el elenco se habia instalado para la interpretacion de la primera obra de la gira habia gran movimiento, Karen y Terry ensayaban sus respectivas lineas, aunque no lo necesitaban, si habian logrado triunfar hace años con la misma obra ahora no tendrian problemas, Eleonore ensayaba con ellos ya que Robert la habia incluido en el elenco solo para esa presentacion, lo que alegraba a Terry, pero la rubia tendria doble trabajo, la obra y la fiesta, pero tenia la ayuda de Albert, Patty y el resto de la familia Andley para que la ayudaran. A medida que pasaba la tarde el castaño y la pelirroja se retiraron para alistarse para su salida, segun Terry seria una tipica salida nocturna, esa que acostumbraba a hacer cuando iba a Chicago, pero esta seria diferente, el actor se vistio con un traje sencillo que lo hacia ver muy elegante, se veia bien, pero igual que todas las noches con su hija nunca hacia falta un buen libro, y como siempre Susana queria formar parte de esa escena, pero la ojiverde la espantaba de las formas mas sutiles, cerro la puerta con llave y quedaron ella y Terry en su mundo.

-la agarro y saco de la habitacion y se volvio murmurando, No he de tener compasion! No puedo tener piedad! Cuanto mas se tuerce un gusano a mis pies, mas ganas siento de aplastarlo. Es una concesion moral, y lo aplasto con mayor energia posible -Bella leia un libro con su padre antes de que se fuera a su salida con Karen y Albert, estaba acabando de leer uno de los libros que Eleonore le regalo y queria que Terry estuviera con ella, Terry leia un parrafo y Bella otro, y asi andaban los dos, se les hacia mas entretenido, era el turno de Terry

-cuanto mas veo que aumenta su dolor. Acaso sabe usted lo que la palabra compasion significa? Dije apresurandome a coger mi sombrero. Ha sentido algo de eso en su vida?

-..Terry! Es hora de irnos! -llamaron al actor, los castaños resoplaron

-vamos a terminar el libro!

-y dejar a esos tortolos solos? Yo no lo creo

-seras la chaperona de los dos?

-Mmmm, eso creo, ahora si, acabamos este libro mañana

-esta bien, ahora bajare, buscare un vaso de leche y galletas y me ire a hablar con Cassie, porque no pienso ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra a Susana

-tu no cambias pecosa rebelde

-lo mismo digo señor rebelde

-Terry Grandchester! Sal o voy a tumbar la puerta! -escucho gritar a la pelirroja, el actor rodo sus orbes zafiro con una sonrisa

-debo irme antes de que Karen destruya la casa

-cuidate! -respondio Bella acurrucandose a su almohada -te quiero!

-yo te quiero mas

-no.., yo te quiero mas

-pero yo te quiero mucho, muchisimo mas mi princesa -se levanto de cama y se dirigio a la puerta, se quito el cerrojo y salio, Bella se mordio el labio, no tenia idea alguna de lo que su padre, su tio abuelo y su amiga iban a hacer, no creia que fuesen a hacer nada malo. Asi que decidio darles un voto de confianza a los tres.

-..no puedes hacerme esto!

-oh claro que si -respondio Terry a Susana, la rubia se entero de que este iba a salir con Karen y su prometido, obviamente ella no estaba invitada, y queria pegarsele al actor de un modo u otro -ademas no creo que a Karen le agrade que vayas

-pues no me importa, yo voy contigo, me voy a arreglar

-yo creo que no Susana.., lamentamos tener que negarte eso -esta vez Albert se aparecio detras del actor y lo agarro de un brazo -tenemos prisa ademas tendremos compañia.

A Terry eso le sonaba raro, Karen no le habia dicho nada de que alguien mas estaria presente, estaba que se retractaba, pero ya estaba evitando a Susana, tendria que seguir con lo que la pelirroja habia planeado.

-..pero Terry..

-por favor, entiende Susana, no todo el tiempo las cosas van a ser como quieres, asi que lo siento, no puedes ir, no nos esperes, llegaremos tarde, muy buenas noches -fue la unica respuesta de Terry antes de irse, cerrando la puerta frente a Susana, ella quedo perpleja, le habian negado algo, cosa que ella odiaba tanto o igual como cuando nada sale como ella quiere. Karen ya estaba en el auto, en el asiento de conductor, los chicos estaban a su merced, ella les sonrio.

-..y bien? No suben? Descuiden..., no les hare chocar

-eso espero.., porque quiero estar completo para nuestra boda princesa

-claro que si Albert

-por cierto, como es eso de que alguien mas viene con nosotros? Y quien es?

-eso es informacion clasificada, asi que sientense, relajense y nos vamos..., Terry recuerdas el restaurante italiano?

-si..

-bueno, a ese mismo vamos, Joey nos aparto una mesa, por supuesto buena musica por parte suya, el padre de Cassie canta de maravilla y espero que tenga algo nuevo.

-Karen quieres matarme

-no.., no mi buen y muy querido amigo, ahora relajense, esta noche sera explosiva

-estas hablando literalmente?

-no -la pelirroja acelero el coche con los dos hombres ya dentro, y no dejaba de sonreir, condujo velozmente hasta llegar a ese mismo restaurante al que habian ido hacia un par de meses. Terry y Albert bajaron del coche, pero Karen no.

-..que pasa? Acaso no vienes?

-debo ir a buscar a alguien, ustedes dos aguarden aqui, Joey los encontrara y los guiara a una mesa, ya regreso! -la chica se fue, dejandolos a los dos con la boca abierta.

-..cada vez mas digo que Karen esta loca, con que clase de monstruo vas a casarte?

-con un monstruo creado a mi medida!

-bien por ti Albert, ahora entremos -y asi hicieron, ingresaron al local, el cual estaba atestado de personas, no era como la vez que fueron, estaba lleno sobre todo de parejas, muy lindo ambiente para los enamorados.

-..William, Terrence, bienvenidos!

-Joey.., Dorothy como que te ha echado de casa no es asi? -bromeo el castaño con el hombre, quien sonrio

-jajajajaja muy gracioso, no has perdido tu humor, por cierto, te ves bien

-gracias

-ahora sientense, miren, por aqui esta una mesa desocupada, pronto vendra una camarera a atenderles -explico el señor Farrow retirandose y dejandolos solos.

-sabes Albert, ya estoy que me retracto, Karen se fue quien sabe a donde, hay un invitado extra, o sea esto es algo que no se me paso por la cabeza.

-hey! Confia en mi prometida

-Uuff! No es facil confiar en esa loca, y no se, pero buscare maneras de aguantarmela durante estos tres meses de gira

-ahora bien, tu seras el responsable de ella

-claro que si, y el de Bella!

-obviamente que si Terry, no soy un tio abuelo irresponsable

-eso lo se.., por cierto, tienes los regalos alistados?

-ambos claro que si, y a dos dias de la maravillosa entrega

-ya quiero ver su rostro

-seguro que sera una gran sorpresa!

-mientras llega Karen no podemos pedir una copa? No lo se..., un Whiskey o un Brandy?

-concuerdo contigo viejo amigo! -ambos pidieron unas copas, a la espera de la pelirroja, quien se estaba tardando mucho. Ya se estaba hartando de esperar a la chica, que la detenia?

La campanilla de entrada del local resono con gran fuerza, ese sonido llego a los oidos de Terry, se giro y la quijada se le cayo al suelo, estaba sorprendido y algo molesto, que hacia ella alli?!

-oh demonios! Que hace ella aqui?!

-quien? -pregunto Albert

-ella! La rubia que viene con Karen que no la ves

-ella..., esa chica me parece que la he visto antes

-donde?

-no lo se..., en un sueño

El ojiazul no era el unico que estaba sorprendido y molesto. Una llamarada de furia envolvio cada parte, cada poro del cuerpo de la rubia que acompañaba a Karen, miro a su amiga y estaba que le arrancaba la cabeza, como fue capaz de hacerle eso? Y porque el destino se lo metia justo a el?!

-..Karen?! Que hiciste?! Me dijiste que solo serian tu y tu prometido!

-menti! Y? Que te parece la sorpresa? Una cita a ciegas!

-pero.., pero.., con el?! -los ojos de Leah eran de un gris fuego, su amiga habia cometido un grave error -estas muerta Claise!

-hey! Hey! Actuas como el amiga!

-no soy como el! Porque lo hiciste Karen?! Y una cita a ciegas! Estas loca?!

-hey no grites aqui, todos nos ven..

-tu.. -no tenia las palabras para expresarse, solo queria agarrarla y arrancarle cada uno de los cabellos a la pelirroja, quien no sabia lo que acababa de hacer

-escucha Lily! Solo ven, sientate con nosotros, charlemos y si Grandchester aun te exaspera te vas! Asi de simple

-me llevaras tu okey!

-llevarte? Pero..

-tengo mis razones Karen! Ahora si, acabemos con esto...

-Mmm, entonces quieres guerra no?

-no es guerra!

-claro que si cielo, ahora si, ven, nos divertiremos.

Diversion era el segundo nombre de Karen, mas no el de Leah, esa velada seria muy larga y tediosa, practicamente fue arrastrada a la mesa, quedando frente al castaño, no hizo expresion alguna, era un momento embarazoso.

-chicos, ella es Leah, Leah el es mi prometido, William Andley, Willian, Leah

-es un placer señor Andley

-por favor llamame Albert..., vaya, eres muy bonita!

-gracias -dijo ella alargando su mano hacia el.

-y obviamente ya conoces a mi mejor amigo Terry

-si.., asi es -respondio mirandolo, el tambien la miro, sus rostros se quedaron fijos el uno al otro, sin expresar alguna emocion, eran neutros.

-aaawww, mis dos mejores amigos! Esto es algo que jamas crei imaginar, aqui, los cuatro! No es divertido?

-Mmm, muy divertido -escupio Terry volteando su mirada -nos sentamos

-claro que si pero.., Albert y yo de este lado y Leah y tu del otro.

Eso era una broma? Pues por lo que Terry dedujo no, tuvo que resignarse a sentarse junto a la rubia, quien a pesar de ser bonita no evitaba actiar de forma arrogante frente a el, al fin entendio porque a Candy le molestaba tanto su actitud en la escuela, le estaban pagando con su propia moneda.

-..y Leah.., de donde eres? -pregunto Albert interesado en la vida de la chica

-yo.., aaamm, naci en Seattle, pero vivo aqui en Chicago desde los ocho años, con mi tio, Frederick Martin

-el doctor Martin..., tu eres su sobrina

-si, de hecho siguio los mismos pasos que el, Lily es medico

-vaya, eso es genial, o sea que debes de tener una ola de pretendientes en sala de espera tambien no es asi

-oh no, no, no.., eso ya lo hare despues, por ahora me conformo con estar libre de compromisos

-al igual que tu Terry! -dijo Albert dandole una señal al actor, quien se preguntaba porque de repente el rubio y Karen estaban haciendo eso? Vio a Leah y noto que a ella le molestaban las preguntas de Albert

-oigan.., porque no se van a bailar?

-despues de comer Terry, no seas ansioso

-no soy ansioso

-oh si, claro, pobrecito el bebé! -bromeo Karen, el escucho una divina risa junto a el, volteo sus ojos y Leah se reia, le encanto su risa, era igual a la de Candy. Entonces penso que quizas no estaria mal hablar con ella, se veia amigable a pesar de ser un poco arrogante, igual que el -quien quiere ordenar.

-creo que todos.

-okey -estos ordenaron, y mientras esperaban hablaron, mas bien Albert y Karen hablaron durante toda la velada, Terry respiraba para evitar decirles que hicieran silencio, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la chica de ojos grises, quien estaba al pendiente de las personas que bailaban y reian, se iba del mundo, el queria saber que pensaba o a que lugares viajaba esa mente misteriosa.

-..oye Albert vamos a bailar!

-esta bien! Los dejaremos solos -repuso el rubio antes de irse con su prometida, en ese justo instante la pareja respiro

-..gracias al cielo! -dijeron los dos al unisono, lo que provoco que se miraran y estallaran en risas

-no me digas que a ti tambien te estaban exasperando?

-pues claro! Olvidaba lo fastidiosa que podria llegar a ser Karen cuando hablaba! Jajajajaja oh Dios, definitivamente ella y su prometido son el uno para el otro.

-vaya..., asi no te ves mal..

-asi como señor Grandchester?

-sonriendo

-oh.., gracias, y usted no se ve mal asi feliz, cualquiera diria que es un arrogante amargado

-oye eso mismo pense de ti cuando te vi

-en serio?

-claro, no eres como pense

-pues creo que..., nos merecemos una disculpa no cree?

-asi es, y empezar de nuevo.., oye, disculpame por haberte tratado tan mal en el hospital.., yo

-oiga, descuide, estaba enojado, exasperado, creame que yo hubiese actuado de la misma manera

-Mmmm, entonces estoy perdonado?

-tecnicamente...

-oiga señor Grandchester..

-llamame Terry, y tuteame, dejemos los formalismos

-bueno..., Terry, porque me odiaste cuando me viste con Bella?

-tu misma lo dijiste..., no sabia como actuar, recorde esa noche, te recorde a ti, senti tantos sentimientos encontrados, y de nuevo queria respuestas para saber que paso? Porque se te salio de las manos? Porque me dejo?

La rubia se mordio el labio inferior, entrelazo sus dedos y los coloco en su barbilla, como si estuviera lista para decir algo.

-..Terry..., el caso de tu esposa fue algo que jamas me quite de la mente esa noche, tambien busque respuestas, busque en libros, busque casos anteriores y..., hace tres años consegui la respuesta.

-que?! -esas palabras fueron algo que le abrieron la mente a Terry, esa mujer al fin tenia la respuesta a lo que le paso a Candy esa tragica noche -que paso?!

Le agarro una de las manos a Leah con fuerza, necesitaba que ella hablara.

-dimelo por favor Leah!

-auucchh! -se quejo ella, Terry la solto en seguida

-lo.., lo siento

-descuida.., aun quieres saberlo?

-si.., tengo catorce años en la espera de la causa por la cual Candy fallecio, dimelo por favor.

-..bueno.., Ammm, se le conoce como Eclampsia, es el alza de la tension arterial en las mujeres embarazadas, pero se presenta despues de la preeclampsia, que es una complicacion grave del embarazo.., a veces es dificil predecir cuando las embarazadas lo padeceran, algunas pueden presentar sintomas.., otras no. Lamentablemente a Candy se le detecto justo al momento de dar a luz, presentaba todos los sintomas, dolor de cabeza, acumulacion de liquido en los pies, estaba agitada.

-pero..., no se podia hacer nada?

-era una afeccion que no se conocia! Aun esta en investigacion porque esta afeccion puede quizas matando a algunas mujeres o quizas algunas otras lo sufran, por ahora ya se conoce...

-y eso fue lo que.., provoco que se le adelantara el parto?

-asi es, Terry, lamento tener que decirte esto justo ahora yo..

-no.., no, era necesario saberlo, creo que, te juzgue, tienes razon, es algo que no se conocia y no podias hacer nada, gracias, ahora..., ahora creo que todo esto ya puedo enterrarlo

-porque deberias? Era tu esposa, ahora mas que nunca debes tenerla en mente, es tu fuerza

-hablas como si fueras una conocedora

-mis padres son mi fuerza..., a veces cierro los ojos y los veo, diciendome "se fuerte Leah, se fuerte" y si no fuese por ellos quien sabe en donde estaria

-eres muy fuerte.., quisiera tener la mitad de tu fuerza.

-eso se comparte, si quieres puedo ayudarte

-como?

-permitiendome ser tu amiga al menos..., puedo -ella alargo su mano para que el la tomara, accedio y la apreto con fuerza.

-claro que si.. -una melodia empezo a sonar, Terry la miro y medio sonrio -quieres ir a bailar?

-yo.., no se bailar

-puedo enseñarte, vamos... -el la agarro y salieron a la pista, Karen y Albert a lo lejos los vieron, la pelirroja sonrio.

-..eso era parte de tu plan cielo?

-no.., pero no esta mal.., es mas, se ven bien, Leah es como una segunda Candy.

-eso nunca, mi pecosa era unica, irremplazable, Leah es solo una de esas persona que tiene la misma esencia, y que puede llegar a cambiar una vida...

En la pista Joey estaba listo para entonar su canto, Terry agarro la mano de la rubia, quien se sentia timida, con la mirada gacha, estaba nerviosa, se sentia rara delante de el, y el sentia algo raro, Leah le hacia sentir algo raro. Que ironia, primero se caian mal y de repente estaban bailando en una pista, sin saber que hacer. Solo dejarse guiar por la musica.

_Luego el tiempo, aquel momento  
>en que mi mundo se paraba entre tus labios.<br>solo para revivir,  
>derretirme una vez mas mirando tus ojos negros.<em>

Terry se dio cuenta que la rubia tenia miedo, trato de entrar en confianza con ella, le retiro un mechon de cabello y se lo coloco detrás de la oreja, haciendo que ella alzara sus ojos, se sorprendia de que sus ojos fuesen asi de oscuros, era el gris mas extraño que habia visto en su vida, un gris hermoso, el empezo a guiarla, provocando una sonrisa en ella.

-..ahora puedes bailar.

-si.., ya veo.., whao, es tan facil.

-nunca habias ido a bailar?

-no.., soy una inadaptada

-ya veo..

-jajaja, pero me vale, soy feliz asi

-es extraño

-que?

-encontrar a alguien orgulloso de su inadaptacion. Eso hace que seas extraordiaria entonces -un escalofrio recorrio la columna de Terry, y se preguntaba que habia sido eso? Hacia muchos años que no se sentia asi, solo Candy era la unica que le provocaba esas sensaciones magnificentes.

_Tengo ganas de ser aire,  
>y me respires para siempre;<br>pues no tengo nada que perder.  
>Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,<br>en el brillo del sol, en un rincon del cielo._

Por instinto el apreto la mano de Leah, y no dejaban de bailar, ella aprendio a seguirle el ritmo al actor, se sintio en confianza, apenas el se abrio pudo entender todo lo que sentia, el aun estaba dolido, no superaba lo de su esposa, al decirle lo ocurrido esa noche el alma de Leah tuvo descanso, y la de Terry curarse

-..sabes Leah..

-que..,?

- eres la primera persona a la que puedo sentirme en confianza, despues de muchos años, y quisiera que.., no lo se, poder hablar contigo -Leah jadea al escuchar eso, no lo podia creer_._

_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,  
>en el eco del mar que retumba en tus ojos, soñe<em>

Leah le sonrio, y se mordio el labio, Terry estaba sonrojado ante lo que habia dicho

-oye pero si no..

-hey..., disponible maximo siete horas al dia

-Mmm, esta bien, pero no aceptare que me rechaces

-puedo rechazar a todos mis amigos

-auch..., te la das de rebelde no?

-un poco señor..

-oye te puedo decir algo mas, que sonara incomodo por cierto..

-que?

-me hiciste recordar a Candy justo en este momento

-oh por Dios, lo siento -iba a soltarse de el, pero no lo permitio

-no.., no, quiero estar asi, me hace bien recordar cosas buenas, aunque algunas de ellas provengan de sueños

-sueños?

_Solo para revivir,  
>derretirme una vez mas mirando tus ojos negros.<br>tengo ganas de ser aire,  
>y me respires para siempre;<br>pues no tengo nada que perder._

-si, sueños, desde hace unos tres o cuatro meses he tenido un sueño extraño

-de que trata?

-es de extraños, solo veo luces, luego la oscuridad y un par de ojos grises.., iguales a los tuyos aparecen a darme luz.

-oh.., esto es tan.., tan..

-tan que?

-no lo se.., raro, que se yo, pero...

-pero..

-es bueno que sueñes cosas que te hagan salir de la oscuridad, y si las afrontas seras libre.

Esa agitacion de nuevo en el pecho, las mismas sensaciones que tenia con Candy regresaron, estaba nervioso, no podia estar pasandole esto ahora! Porque y con ella! Era una buena chica, lo habia comprobado pero no era el momento, no lo podia resistir, esa chica era como Candy.

_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,  
>en el brillo del sol, en un rincon del cielo.<br>todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,  
>en el eco del mar que retumba en tus ojos.<em>

_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,  
>en un brillo del sol, y una mirada tuya, soñe<em>_._

___Las miradas de ambos se compenetraron y en ese momento sus corazones se sincronizaron en uno solo, y azul y gris se miraron frente a frente, ella con miedo, el con fuerza para enfrentar lo desconocido, era como si era ese justo momento, el momento que tanto habia anhelado, por un momento el rostro que Terry vio frente a el no era el de Leah, era el de Candy, las mismas pecas, los mismos ojos verdes, la misma candidez, frente a el._

_Si te soñe, y te soñe y te soñe una vez mas...  
>si te soñe, y te soñe y te soñe una vez mas..<em>_._

El rostro mas hermoso de su vida estaba alli, era Candy, su Candy, tomandola de la mano, la agitacion en su pecho, la imagen en su mente, las mariposas en el estomago, no pudo con su propio autocontrol, se acerco a ella e intento besarla, pero fue empujado bruscamente, reaccionando.

-..que haces? -le pregunto Leah indignada, Terry abrio sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-por Dios.., lo siento.., es que yo.., yo..

-creo que debo irme

-Leah!

-ya basta! Gracias por la velada, la pase muy bien pero creo que debo irme, agradecele a Karen la invitacion por mi

Se alejo de el, Terry se quedo parado en medio del salon, mientras el resto de las parejas continuaban bailando, que habia sido eso? Ahora queria una explicacion, habia visto a Candy en esa chica, pero entendio que nunca seria ella.

-por Dios -se limito a murmurar y abandono el salon luego de que aquella extraña sensacion se apoderara de su estomago, corrio al baño de caballeros, apoyo su espalda en una pared y comenzo a descender hasta quedar sentado en el piso, pensando en lo que habia ocurrido, pensando en como es que esa rubia podia ser igual a ella, pero a la vez no._  
><em>

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>*Soñe -Zoe<strong>

**Buenas noches querida gente de fanfiction, aquí el capi decisivo de la historia, llegando a su pronto final, gracias por seguirme cada semana. Chicas, muchas ya sabemos la terrible noticia del fallecimiento de Cory Monteith, quien interpreto al fabuloso Finn Hudson en Glee, una gran perdida de un joven lleno de talento. PAZ A SUS RESTOS )= (1982 -20013)**

**Reviews please…**


	46. Dulce Antesala

**Capitulo 46**

**Dulce Antesala.**

* * *

><p>Lanzaba la pelota de un lado para otro, con fastidio, desespero, del otro lado del pasillo ese sonido torturaba a Susana, no la dejaba dormir, era una especie de castigo, Neil escucho el tira y cae del juguete que tampoco le dejaba dormir, se levanto de la cama y fue a ver de donde provenia ese sonido. Provenia de la habitacion de Candy.<p>

-..no puedes dormir? -pregunto Neil apoyandose al marco de la puerta.

-no, estoy preocupada

-porque?

-pues no lo se.., agarrala -la chica le lanzo la pelota a Neil, quien empezo a jugar con Bella como un par de viejos amigos -siento como si algo fuese a pasar

-que es lo que crees?

-pues no lo se.., siento angustia, miedo, y no entiendo porque me siento asi, no deberia en el dia mas importante de mi padre

-y el tuyo..., es tu cumpleaños -a lo lejos se oye la campana de la iglesia sonar, medianoche, Neil mira a Bella y le sonrie -ya es doce de septiembre.., estas a un dia

-si.., a un dia -mascullo con nostalgia

-deberias estar feliz Bella

-a decir verdad jamas me ha emocionado mi cumpleaños, no hay motivo

-claro que si..., a Candy le hubiese emocionado

-es en serio?

-le gustaban las fiestas, de eso si tengo nocion

-whao..., porque no saque eso de ella?

-tal vez solo debas probar, ponte hermosa, disfruta tu adolescencia, ya que es algo que no vuelve, no puedes volverte adulta de forma prematura.

-lo se, pero no puedo evitar recordar que la fecha de mi cumpleaños es la fecha en que mi madre se fue.

-pero no puedes estar echandote la culpa de algo que no tuviste culpa, vamos Bella, alegrate, porque te puedo decir algo.., algo que siempre crei de Candy.

-que es?

-ella era como un ave, atrapada en una jaula, queria volvar y ser libre, Terry la saco de la jaula, pero tu al nacer le diste el poder de volar, y lo hizo..., ya es hora de que tu te liberes y vueles lejos, sin que nadie te detenga, puedes hacerlo.

-gracias Neil... -le sonrio la chica a este, y continuaron lanzandose la pelota el uno al otro, el moreno habia logrado hacer fluir una lluvia de calma al ser de la chica, conmovible y apacible, tal y como ella era

-..por Dios.., que es lo que hago? -se preguntaba el actor aun en el piso del baño, tardo un rato en volver a la realidad y descubrir su error -ella no es Candy, no lo es, es solo un reflejo de lo que quieres...

_-es bueno que sueñes cosas que te hagan salir de la oscuridad, y si las afrontas seras libre._

Las palabras de Leah, llenas de amor y sinceridad retumbaban en su mente, se levanto y corrio fuera, tenia que disculparse con ella, Albert y Karen lo confrontaron.

-..Terrence que paso?

-si, Leah ha salido corriendo de aqui, estaba palida, se le veia asustada

-habla! Que le hiciste a mi amiga?! -regaño Karen a este

-no le hice nada! Lo prometo

-hay que ir por ella!

-vamos! -ordeno Albert apurandose a ir por la rubia, pero Karen detuvo a Terry y lo encaro

-que fue lo que le hiciste?

-yo no le hice nada!

-no estoy ciega Terrence vi como la mirabas..

-y como la miraba?

-sabes.., tengo veinte años que no veo a mi amiga y ahora que la veo se ve que ella tiene algo especial, eso que vi en Candy cuando la conoci

-te diste cuenta?

-asi es..., asi que te digo, ten cuidado con ella, no vallas a herir sus sentimientos, asi que por favor con ella no se te ocurra jugar.., no se te ocurra! -le ordeno Karen alejandose de el para ir con Albert a la busqueda de la rubia, Terry fruncio el ceño y fue tras su amiga para la busqueda de la chica de ojos grises.

A medida que caminaba presurosamente por las calles su pulso estaba acelerado, su corazon estaba casi a punto de explotar por esas sensaciones dentro de su pecho, hiperventilaba porque aun tenia la imagen de Terry en su mente, tocandola y mirandola de una forma en que ningun hombre la habia mirado antes.

-..demonios Grandchester! Las cosas que haces..., no me vas a hacer perder el control, a mi no me vas a hacer decaer..., lo siento.

Siguio caminando lo mas rapido que pudo, camino y camino y camino en medio de la noche, la ciudad aun estaba en movimiento, lo cual era bueno para ella, pero a que punto? Ni ella misma lo sabia, sus pies la dirigieron a un parque vacio a esas horas de la noche, el unico ruido presente era el de la brisa moviendo la copa de los arboles, cuyas hojas caian al suelo, los viejos columpios rechinando y su respiracion agitada.

-auch! -se cayo y se quejo, se apoyo de sus tobillos y noto que se le habia roto el tacon del zapato -genial..., lo unico que me faltaba -se quejo esta, se quito ambos zapatos y camino descalza por la calle, alli estaba ella, la inteligente, sutil y agil doctora Leah Summer, sola, en medio de la noche, con su corazon abrumado, y sin saber que hacer.

Respiro lentamente al venir aquel dia en que casi se destruye su vida, justo una noche parecida a esa, pero a diferencia de esa las calles estaban atestadas de gente, nadie escuchaba sus gritos, nadie habia llegado a su auxilio, se creyo perdida hasta que un angel de pelo castaño se enfrento a aquellos malnacidos que la iban a atacar y le salvo la vida. Siempre le iba estar agradecida a ese joven, asi no supiera quien era se prometio que le regresaria el favor, de un modo o de otro.

Sumida entre sus pensamientos no ha notado que alguien se le acerca, la agarra por los hombros y ella profiere un grito de horror.

-..Leah! Leah! Soy yo

-William..., por Dios lo lamento

-porque te fuiste asi? Karen y Terry estan preocupados

-el tambien lo esta? -pregunto extrañada

-asi es Leah.., porque huiste de esa forma

-es que yo.., yo.. Hay no se William!

-llamame Albert cielo!

-oh no creo que tenga esa confianza para hacerlo..

-pues te lo exijo Leah.., porque no caminamos de regreso con ese par?

-no.., no yo quiero regresar a mi casa, no puedo verle a los ojos a mi amiga y a ese sujeto

-porque?

-porque no me he sentido comoda con Terrence, es un poco atrevido

-oh si, de eso tengo razones, pero es un buen tipo, hablemos, mi coche esta estacionado aqui cerca

La chica desconfiaba de el, tenia dos opciones, lanzarse a correr o darle una oportunidad de hablar al rubio sonriente.

-..que sea rapido! Y luego me lleva a mi casa!

-esta bien -logro persuadir a la chica, quien tenia un caracter fuerte, lo que Albert queria hablar con ella no era exactamente de Terry, sino de lo que ella hizo por el. La chica subio al coche con Albert, se coloco el cinturon de seguridad, y metio sus zapatos en su bolso, Albert vio lo que hizo.

-lo siento, tuve un accidente con mis zapatos

-eres talla 7 sino me equivoco

-bueno..., si, como lo supo

-solo lo supuse.., oye quiero hablarte de algo importante

-de que señor? -pregunto mientras intentaba recogerse el cabello, Albert escupio lo que iba a decirle.

-tu hiciste algo por mi que te agradecere toda mi vida.., tu me salvaste

-que?!

-asi es, Karen me lo conto todo, tu eras esa chica que se parecia a mi Candy, tu me atendiste una noche que fui al hospital por un accidente en mi coche.

Alli capto todo, queria matar a Karen por haberle dicho cosas que para ella eran privadas, nunca habia ligado sus sentimientos en su trabajo.

_-no! No! Eres tu mi niña_

-señor Andley, yo de verdad no se que decir

-tu no tienes que decir nada, soy yo el que tengo que agradecerte, a pesar de que eres una especie de...

-desconocida?

-si, eso, una desconocida, pero bueno, ya nos habiamos conocido no? Hace catorce años, tu atendiste de todos modos a mi hija adoptiva no? Y ayudaste a mi querida Bella, asi que podemos hacer una especie de..., no lo se, convenio?

-que clase de convenio?

-no lo se, amiga o medico de la familia

-por favor, al grano!

-mejor amiga de la familia, y mas de la mia, ya que como sabras que me casare con Karen

-claro que lo se señor

-Albert...

-esta bien.., Albert

-ademas te quiero invitar formalmente a la fiesta de Bella, es el 13

-o sea mañana, ya es medianoche

-estas al pendiente de detalles como esos, eres muy meticulosa. Pero en serio, quiero que vengas y compartas con nosotros, este espero que sea el primer cumpleaños feliz de Bella, por favor

-no es el mismo dia de la obra aqui, la de la compañia de Terrence y Karen?

-si, pero es una sorpresa, asi que no diras nada, lo prometes mejor amiga? -fue extraño que alguien como Albert le llamase asi, aunque era agradable, parpadeo sus largas pestañas y sus alegres ojos grisaceos lo miraron, dedicandole una sonrisa

-esta bien, ire y no dire nada

-esta bien preciosa

-me lleva a mi casa por favor?

-prometi hacerlo, y eso hare, y me pregunto. No te enseñaron que es de mala educacion irse sin despedirse?

-si.., un poco -respondio con algo de verguenza. El otro rubio encendio el auto y lentamente fue acelerandolo, Leah se sentia extraña despues de todos los sucesos de esa noche, haber hablado con alguien como Terry de forma tan libre, ella no era asi.

Karen y Terry esperaban juntos alguna respuesta de la rubia, en especial Terry, quien se sentia peor que nunca, al menos esta vez no lo habian abofeteado, ese recuerdo vino a su mente y empezo a reirse.

-..de que te ries loco?

-pues.., de nada, nada especial

-si.., como no, me debes una

-que yo te debo que?!

-si! Auyentaste a Lily

-ya te dije que no fue mi intension, ademas tu eres la que me debe a mi! La trajiste a una supuesta cita a ciegas conmigo!

-si.., y ambos tenian mucha quimica, que digo quimica! Fisica, matematicas y todo eso junto!, de algun modo quizas hasta algo de atraccion.

-atraccion?! -exclamo Terry sorprendido, eso no era posible

-claro que si.., es como lo que yo senti por Albert cuando lo vi por primera vez

-tu estas loca!

-llamame loca si quieres, y aqui entre nos, tu y Leah no se verian nada mal, es que tienen hasta la misma arrogancia al hablar. Te lo digo yo que soy medio gitana, tu de algun modo anhelo y espero terminaras con Lily a este paso.., claro! Si te vuelve a dirigir la palabra.

-eso mismo digo! Si me vuelve a dirigir la palabra -respondio burlonamente apoyandose en la pared, aunque en su mente tenia una especie de satisfaccion y alegria monumental, su risa y sus ojos aun grabados en su subconsciente, las miradas secretas y el tacto de sus manos, era tan calido y sutil, por un momento se sintio extraño, vivo quizas.

Rato despues llego Albert en su coche, solo, lo que preocupo a los dos actores.

-que sucede? La encontraste?

-si, la lleve a su departamento

-que? Porque hiciste eso? -pregunto Terry, a Karen le sorprende semejante pregunta, aunque no era necesario ser un genio para saber que Terry en verdad sintio atraccion hacia la rubia.

-solo la lleve y que disculpen el haberse ido de esa forma, estaba algo indispuesta, pero me prometio que la veriamos en la obra y claro, la invite a la fiesta de Bella.

-es en serio Albert?

-mas serio no puedo ser -respondio haciendo un guiño -deberiamos hacer lo mismo, regresar a casa, ya es tarde y aun tenemos mucho que planificar y hacer, en especial ustedes dos. Seran los dos dias mas activos de nuestras vidas.

-ya lo creo, ya lo creo.

La mañana del doce de septiembre era de agetreos, Eleonore estaba a punto de que le saliesen mas canas de la que ya tenia visibles, porque no podia estar en varios sitios a la vez, aunque tenia la ayuda de Patty, Dorothy, Archie y Neil, quienes se ofrecieron felices a ayudarla, el resto tenia sus propios asuntos, como la obra, Terry y Karen mejoraban cada uno de sus pasos y sus voces, la unica que no hacia nada por aportar era Susana, quien estaba de adornito en la mansion Andley, solo fastidiar.

-..es en serio madre ya no aguanto ni un minuto mas... -hablaba esta por telefono con su madre, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, y quien mejor que la alcahueta de su madre.

_-entonces regresa a Nueva York hija_

-es que estoy tan cerca, aunque desde que se enfermo esa niñita me ha evitado

_-y no has averiguado porque?_

-no se solo que es por su hija

_-estas segura? No habra alguien mas?_

-que dices?

_-deberias estar al pendiente de todas las mujeres que rondan alrededor de Terrence, y si tu estas dispuesta a formar parte de su vida debes estar atenta, porque puede llegar otra y arrebatartelo, entonces alli se ha acabado todo Susana._

Lo que la madre de Susana le estaba diciendo a su hija la dejo fria, alguien estaba compitiendo con ella, y no sabia quien era, pero la competencia era mucho mas fuerte de lo que ella creia, y Terry la buscaba de un modo u otro con fuerza.

-..doctora Summer, de nuevo un Grandchester

-oh Maria, haz pasar a la chica.

-aaammm, no es la chica del otro dia

-que?

-es un hombre joven, pelo castaño, ojos de dioses, y un cuerpo que parece cincelado por la mano de Dios -la enfermera parecia excitada, lo que era algo que el actor provocaca en toda femina -lo hare pasar

-espera Maria... -la rubia intento detenerla pero ya era demasiado tarde, el actor entraba al consultorio de Leah como si el fuese el dueño del lugar, cuanto deseaba la rubia que le dieran un tiro, el actor cerro la puerta tras el, quedando ambos solos en una misma habitacion.

-te fuiste sin despedirte.

-hola, como estas? Yo estoy bien y tu? saluda engreido! -ataco la rubia siendo amable

-lo lamento, lo lamento, hola Leah y por cierto.., el blanco te queda hermoso

-oh..., gracias! -le dijo esta tornandose su rostro sonrosado, uno de los instintos de autodefensa de ella era colocarse un mechon tras la oreja y algo que a Terry le parecio tan sensual y provocativo, era el morderse el labio, que diablos era eso?

-aaammm, Leah, yo, quiero pedirte dis.., dis -lamentablemente la mirada gris de Leah lo tenia incluso tartamudeando, debia ponerse firme y dejar de actuar como un adolescente, aunque ni Bella actuaria asi como el lo estaba haciendo en ese momento -quiero pedirte perdon por lo que hice anoche, fui un estupido, arrogante y no sabia que era lo que estaba haciendo, aunque se que me merezco una bofeada por lo de anoche.

-pues si.., y no solo una bofetada, deberia hacerte gritar del dolor con una buena patada en la entrepierna, pero soy medio pacifista

-entonces debo temerle a tu lado medio terrorista?

-asi es señor Grandchester, por cierto..., que haces aqui?

-solo queria verte

-no, te pregunto la causa, razon, motivo o circunstancia que te hizo venir a verme cuando he de suponer que tu deberias estar en ensayo

-si, pero he pedido un permiso

-como esta Karen? Me siento avergonzada por no haberme despedido de ella

-anda diciendo que no has cambiado

-jajajajaja, oh Kary, loca pelirroja

-creo que..., no lo se, no tienes un rato libre?

-para que? Estoy en consulta..

-bueno entonces traigo algo, quieres cafe? A todos los medicos les encanta el cafe! Negro o con leche?

-Terrence tranquilizate! -le dijo la rubia al notar la exhaltacion del actor, dio la vuelta a su escritorio y lo agarro por un brazo -escucha! Te perdono y si, te acepto el cafe, pero eso no puede ser ahora

-porque?

-porque sino has notado los pobres tenemos que trabajar, asi que amigo, relajate y vete a ensayar

-okey.., creo que el hecho de haberte pedido disculpas es suficiente

-oye.., y yo debo entregarte esto -registro su bolsa lo que debia entregarle al actor -creo que Bella lo dejo en el cuarto cuando estaba internada

-no.., ese fui yo -exclamo sonriente, Leah alargo su brazo para que el tomara el libro que ella en menos de dos dias se lo devoro completamente -es mi libro favorito

-ya veo.., Karen me dijo que seras Romeo, y ella tu Julieta...

-sobre todo, Romeo y Julieta despues de años, esto no sera lo mismo.., extraño a mi Julieta en este mismo momento y estoy aterrado!

-porque?

-por mañana..., mañana es mi gran dia y mañana es un año mas desde que ella no esta a mi lado para ese beso de buena suerte que he extrañado.

-te dire lo mismo que te dije anoche, se fuerte Terrence, se fuerte!

Terry suspiro y agacho su mirada, intentando contener sus fervientes lagrimas, Leah tomo su mano, lo que hizo que subiera su mirada hacia ella.

-..dedicale tu obra a ella.., a tu Julieta, y con el beso de buena suerte de tu hija, y la palmadita en la espalda de una nueva admiradora -ella se acerco y palmeo su espalda con delicadeza -tu puedes campeon.., si fuiste capaz de insultarme y odiarme quien sabe desde cuando podras con una simple obra!

-gracias Candy -el abrio la boca al darse cuenta de que habia dicho algo que no denia

-como me has llamado? -cuando Terry iba a responder y a dar una explicacion la enfermera aparece a la puerta

-doctora Summer, tiene pacientes -hablo la enfermera

-creo que tienes que irte -dijo Leah acomodandose la bata para regresar a su lugar de trabajo

-iras mañana a la obra y a la fiesta?

-no me lo perderia por nada del mundo, ahora si.., chao!

-adios Leah -se despidio Terry colocandose sus gafas de sol, salio como alma que lleva el diablo, estrujando con ansiedad el libro que se le acababa de entregar, era definitivo, esa chica habia sido poseida por Candy porque todo, todo le hacia sentir diferente, y era agradable, rebelde y un carisma excepcional.

-..porque tengo que quedarme con los Briggter? -preguntaba Bella a Annie

-porque es necesario, no quieres estar con Susana cierto?

-asi es.., primero muerta que bañada en sangre

-y que tienen de malo mis padres?

-oh nada malo tia! Me gustan! Me encantan las galletas de la señora Gloria y el señor Briggter es un buen contrincante en el ajedrez, pero no quisiera incomodar!

-no incomodas Bella, y ya esta decidido! De dia con mis queridos suegros y luego con nosotros

-no estan ocultandome nada?

-nosotros? Noooo! Para nada cielo, Archie o Albert vendran a buscarte en la noche

-no es justo.., algo estan tramando par de locos!

-pues lo lamento señorita, no tienes opciooonn! -se burlo Archie agarrandola y haciendole cosquillas

-jajajaj ya.., ya tio Archie esta bien! Si.., si me quedare con los Briggter hoy! Solo si me dicen que lo que estan haciendo no tiene que ver con mi cumpleaños?

-pues te apuesto que Terry estaria muy feliz si te hicieramos algo, seria divertido no?

-no lo se

-bueno.., no nos daremos mala vida peleando por algo insignificante, ahora si, nos vamos?

-esta bien! -Bella recogio su mochila y su abrigo para irse con sus tios, quienes la convencieron insistentemente, noto que la mansion tenia gran movimiento, habia personas que ella no conocia, Dorothy y Eleonore las dirigian por todos lados -porque tanto movimiento?

-por la recepcion, Robert y Eleonore han propuesto que sea en el gran salon

-vaya.., creia que ese sitio lo usaban para eventos familiares

-pues no es asi, date prisa enana -le reto Archie, giro su mirada a Dorothy quien los vio saliendo de la mansion, ambos asintieron con la mirada, todo hasta el momento estaba saliendo bien.

Las horas del dia avanzaban rapidamente, Terry ensayaba con toda la energia de su alma, de algun modo hacia lo que Leah le dijo, ser fuerte, porque era la unica manera en la que el no iba a desistir y la unica manera en la que su lucha valdria la pena. Por otro lado Neal hacia lo imposible para seguir buscando a Eliza, temia lo peor, su madre se dispuso a ayudarlo a buscarla, solicitaron a los mejores investigadores de Chicago que empezaron su busqueda inmediatamente, el moreno no habia dicho nada pero habia llegado una orden de aprension hacia la pelirroja luego de haberse descubierto que ella fue la autora intelectual del asesinato de Luisa Smith. Fue un golpe fuerte para Sarah, si su padre estuviese vivo se sentiria decepcionado y avergonzado al ver lo bajo que habia caido su hija, todos creian que Neal seria asi pero fue al contrario, el demostro ser mucho mas fuerte y mas valioso de lo que todos creian, en el se reflejo lo que su amor por Candy podia hacer.

Cuando cayo la noche Terry fue a buscar a Bella a casa de los Briggter, ella se alegro de que Susana no se le hubiera pegado a su padre como una garrapata, eran ellos dos solos, era su momento de soledad, hablando de cualquier cosa, en su propio mundo.

-..entonces Ben y Emma llegaran mañana en la mañana?

-si, al menos habra personas conocidas de Nueva York, genial

-sabes.., hoy he ido a ver a la doctora Summer

-en serio?

-asi es.., la invite a que compartiese con nosotros mañana

-eso seria sensacional!

-ella es una gran persona

-te agrada?

-es una gran conversadora, y a ti te agrada?

-si.., muchisimo. -se mordio el labio y enfrento a Terry -..papá.., no estas nervioso? -le pregunto Bella apegandose mas a el.

-no.., mi amuleto de la buena suerte esta conmigo, y tu?

-no.., porque deberia?

-tu cumpleaños, no estas nerviosa?

-no.., porque estas conmigo.., y asi me siento bien, y esta noche soñare con mamá, quien de algun modo jamas me dejo sola, me acompaña en mis sueños, en cada sitio a donde voy, y siento que mañana estara con nosotros dos, apoyandonos, abrazandonos

-asi es.., y sabes, Candy acostumbraba a darme un beso de buena suerte antes de salir al teatro, extraño su beso.

-pero te lo puedo dar yo -se acerco y beso su mejilla con cariño y se aferro a el en un fuerte abrazo -pase lo que pase quiero que estes siempre conmigo papi..

-sabes que siempre estare a tu lado mi pequeña pecosa, asi crezcas, tengas 14 o 30 años, siempre estare contigo, de eso no tengas dudas.

-..no empieces a llorar antes del tiempo por favor

-no.., no! Pero.., recuerdas cuando lloramos juntos?

-si.., tenia once años, y le escribia cartas, para liberar tensiones.

-si, cuando consegui esa carta no sabia porque lo hacias, pero tenias un motivo especial, no sabes lo que senti al leer eso, tu propia manera de expresarte

-igual que tu

-Bella.., quieres tocar la armonica?

-si por favor -Terry saco su armonica de los bolsillos del pantalon y se la entrego a Bella, ella se humedecio los labios y respiro para asi iniciar los acordes melodiosos que el actor amaba, el empezo a cantarle suavemente canciones inglesas. La ojiverde tocaba suavemente y contenia las lagrimas que querian brotar de sus ojos, el proximo dia daria otro paso a su vida, cambiaria mas de lo que habia cambiado en su viaje con Terry, pero tenia miedo, algo pasaria y su corazon le estaba advirtiendo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Holitaaasss de nuevo, aun capitulo del la parte que es algo dificil de escribir, y la verdadera razon por la que les he dicho me van a matar, y acercandonos al final del fic que mas lagrimas ha provocado entre las lectoras. Pero ya estoy con otra idea, que es factible, lo prometo! y tiene que ver con fantasmas, Candy Candy y la mejor banda de Rock de todos los tiempos (porque no es coincidencia que Hayley Williams y Candice White sean pecosas y de ojos verdes jijiji) miren la foto de mi perfil de FF, ella es! gracias y nos estamos escribiendo.<strong>

**Reviews Please?...**


	47. Reviviendo la Noche de Septiembre

**Capitulo 47**

**Reviviendo la noche de Septiembre**

* * *

><p>Era una tipica mañana de septiembre, el otoño habia caido, por doquier las hojas caidas adornaban con sus colores calidos a la ciudad de Chicago, el sol irradiaba su fulgor, y sus rayos atravesaban la ventana de una adolescente de ojos verdes, quien dormia aferrada al abrazo de su viejo y percudido conejo de felpa, quien la habia acompañado desde que nacio, estaba despierta, conciente de lo que significaba ese dia para ella, ese dia cumplia catorce años, pero para ella no era motivo de felicidad, porque su felicidad no estaba completa, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y se aferro con fuerza a ese conejo.<p>

-..mamá..., podrias bajar del cielo y darme mi beso de cumpleaños? -susurro. Aunque era mas bien una especie de suplica o deseo lo que dijo, cuantas veces no anhelo que para ese dia ella bajase las escaleras de su casa y se encontrase a esa mujer de rizos rubios frente a ella, esperandola para abrazarla y darle tiernos besos en el rostro y decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Sintio como alguien se acostaba junto a ella y le besaba el cabello con ternura, se giro y alli estaba el hombre de su vida, observandola con esos grandes y melancolicos ojos azul zafiro.

-..feliz cumpleaños mi amor

-gracias papá.., no queria que llegara este dia

-es en serio? Yo crei que..

-nunca creas lo que yo te digo.., hoy me quedare aqui y saldre nada mas cuando nos vayamos al teatro.

-pues estas equivocada -sentencio el actor incorporandose frente a ella -hare que este sea el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida

-porque?

-ya lo veras, por cierto, se que alguien quiere ver a la cumpleañera

-dime que no es Susana?

-Mmmm, no, pero creo que a ti te cae bien. Ahora a cambiarse señorita Grandchester.

-pero...

-sin replicar, ademas, ya te tengo tu regalo!

-odio los regalos que conciernan con mi cumpleaños.

-pues me hare sordo a todas las negativas de este dia, ahora, de pie señorita, hoy no hay lagrimas, hoy no hay caras tristes, hoy sera el dia mas feliz de todos.

-hay motivos para estar feliz un dia asi?

-asi es..., un dia de triunfo sobre la muerte -explico Terry sonriendole cariñosamente. Date prisa, mientras yo voy por tu sorpresa.

Bella no entendia los motivos por los que Terry hablaba asi, aunque su curiosidad fue grande, obedecio a su padre, se levanto de la cama, se cepillo los dientes, se cambio y salio del cuarto, no habia nadie en el pasillo.

-..hola? Papaaaa! Albert! -llamo esta, empezo a caminar a traves del pasillo, la casa parecia vacia -Karen? Tio Archie? Tia Annie?

Era algo extraño, bajo la escalera, y no habia nadie, el dia anterior habia mucho movimiento y ahora no habia nadie, respiro y fue a la cocina, no habia nadie, pero habia indicios de que habian preparado algo. Se mordio el labio inferior, decidio salir al jardin, alli se consiguio con la sorpresa de su vida.

-..Feliz cumpleaños Isabella -aparecio Patty a un lado suyo, dandole un beso en la mejilla, Bella la ve extrañada -porque esa cara cielo?

-es que bueno..., yo, yo

-Patty, Bella, que esperan? -llamo Neal, ahora la chica cada vez estaba mas confundida

-que esperamos de que?

-ya lo veras, vamos, toma mi mano -hizo lo que Patty le dijo, estaba nerviosa, algo pasaba, porque Patty y Neal actuaban demasiado extraño, la llevaron del otro lado del jardin y alli estaban todos, recibiendola con una gran sonrisa, estaba Eleonore, Robert, Joe, Dorothy, Cassie, los mellizos, Annie y Archie, Karen y Albert, esa parecia ser una de esas pesadillas que tenia cuando era niña, pero en este caso tenian los rostros de sus seres queridos, dio un paso hacia atras, de repente todos se acercaban y empezaban a abrazarla y a llenarla de besos, era demasiado en un dia, nunca habia pasado su cumpleaños de esa manera.

-..por favor alejense -evadio la chica a todos, se sentia encerrada entre ellos.

-hija estas bien? -pregunto Robert a esta

-si..., pero es que.., me han tomado por sorpresa, no me esperaba algo asi.

-ah..., mi amor, ya eres toda una mujercita -dijo Eleonore estrechandola en un fuerte abrazo

-gracias abuela..

-pero porque esa cara? Porque quieres llorar?

-es que no lo se.., no lo se abuela! -hundio su rostro en el pecho de la rubia y estallo a llorar.

-sera mejor que las dejemos a solas -explico Albert para tratar de tranquilizar a la chica

-donde esta Terry?

-el..., el estaba esta mañana conmigo, pero no.., no se a donde se fue -decia la ojiverde pegada aun al abrazo de Eleonore

-y Susana? Donde esta? -pregunto Karen -Bella, Terry te dijo algo esta mañana?

-solo me dijo que me alistara, porque alguien me estaba esperando abajo..., donde esta mi padre? -pregunto.

El estaba conduciendo a traves de las calles de Chicago, y bueno.., Susana iba con el, pero Terry no le prestaba atencion, conducia afanosamente, iba como desesperado.

-..Terry, que pasa?

-que pasa de que?

-no deberias estar con tu hija?

-asi es, voy por parte de su sorpresa.., se que le fascinara que ella este alli

-ella? Quien es ella?

-se puede decir que es una amiga de Bella

-y no estan los hijos de la sirvienta y el par de vandalos de Nueva York aqui?

-no.., esta es diferente

-la conozco? -pregunto Susana poniendose roja de los celos

-Mmmm, la conoceras, la chica tiene..., algo raro

-raro? Como asi?

-tiene un aura celestial, es suave, desprende calidez al hablar, y es hermosa!

El colmo de los colmos para Susana, le escupio en la cara de que otra chica era hermosa, era un momento embarazoso. Noto algo interesante, ambos estaban solos, y era hora de aplicar sus maniobras.

-..oye Terry, y yo..., soy hermosa?

-bueno..., aaaammm, eres muy bella, ciertamente

-y si lo soy porque.. -le paso la mano por la nuca, acariciandoselo con suavidad -porque no me lo demuestras?

Ella se acerco a el con una sonrisa, de repente Terry frena bruscamente en la entrada de un edificio, el lugar era enorme, y precioso por cierto.

, este lugar es enorme! Quien vive aqui?

-la chica de la que te hable, ven, vamos -el actor se bajo del coche y dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a Susana y asi bajase -dame la mano -explico para ayudarla a incorporarse, ella se sujeto de la mano de Terry y con su nuevo baston se apoyo, estaba sorprendida por el lugar, era precioso.

-..whao.., debe tener buena posicion social.

-no.., mas bien da apoyo a la sociedad.

-no te entiendo...

-solo vamos a buscarla -ambos entraron al hermoso conjunto de departamentos, el actor fue a recepcion y pregunto por la chica, no fue necesario que llamaran, ella venia bajando por las escaleras, casi pega el grito al ver a Terry alli parado.

-..Terry!

-hola Leah.., oye disculpa que te venga a buscar aqui

-quien te dio mi direccion?

-tengo mis contactos.. -la rubia enarco una ceja -mentira, fue tu tio, es un buen amigo y le dije que queria comunicarme contigo, necesito que vengas conmigo.., bueno con nosotros.., Bueno con Susana y conmigo! -exploto frente a ella. La otra rubia aparecio a un lado suyo mirandola retadora -Leah ella es Susana Marlowe, fue gran actriz hace años.

-es un placer -dijo Leah con una sonrisa

-de seguro habras escuchado de mi hace años? -pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa de satisfaccion.

-sere sincera..., jamas escuche de ti -booooommmm! Una cosa que Susana odiaba era no ser reconocida, y ya Leah estaba en su lista negra no solo por el detalle de no reconocerla, sino porque Terry la miraba mucho, y la opacaba, observo a la chica y era un ser ecleptico, la confundia mucho -de veras lo siento..

-no importa.., asi que, eres amiga de Terry?

-algo asi, pero.., bueno, quisiera saber cual es el motivo de tu busqueda?

-Bella esta de cumpleaños

-lo se

-bueno.., en dias como hoy se deprime mucho y quisiera saber si tu querrias ser una especie de panacea para ella.

-Mmmm, asi que un conocedor de la historia de la medicina eh..,? Mmmm, de acuerdo

-y estas dispuesta en venir con nosotros? Sera una visita rapida, te lo prometo

-claro! No tengo problemas, claro, si tu novia esta de acuerdo

-mi novia? Susana? Ppff, ella como dije hace rato es una amiga -pero el comentario de Leah le agradaba a la rubia, pero se destruyo cuando Terry la bajo a la realidad -ademas, no creo que tenga problemas, no es asi Susy?

-no.., claro que no, ademas, las amigas de Terry son mis amigas.

-genial... -exclamo la rubia de ojos grisaceos con alegria

-me permite su mano madame?

-claro que si -Leah le ofrecio su brazo al actor y este le sonrio a la chica tiernamente. Susana se dio cuenta como la miraba, ella desea con fervor que Terry la vea asi, pero porque? Que tiene esa rubia de interesante que no tenga ella?

-esperenme! -grito Susana caminando con dificultad hacia ellos. Los tres subieron de regreso al coche, Leah se sento en la parte trasera, pero no se daba cuenta que tenia dos miradas posadas en ella, la de celos de Susana y la de admiracion de Terry.

-oye Terrence.., crees que a Bella le agrade que vaya a verla?

-estoy seguro que si, ahora sujetense señoritas -explico el actor con alegria.

Bella como todos los años no queria salir de su cuarto, Patty y Eleonore estaban con ella, tratando de animarla, su expresion fue de tristeza.

-..Bella.., no quieres desayunar? -pregunto Patty con la charola del desayuno en la mesita de noche

-no Patricia, no tengo hambre

-tienes que comer cielo, no querras enfermarte de nuevo, y menos hoy, por favor Bella -suplico Eleonore -aunque sea un poco mi cielo

-bueno.., pero solo porque estan insistiendo -la chica apenas si quiso probar algo de comida, la rubia sabia los motivos por los cuales su nieta estaba asi, queria la forma de animarle el dia, pero cual? Terry habia salido por alli sin siquiera darle aviso a ella, y quien era la persona que segun el, le llevaria, y quien era? -termine..

-Bella.. -regaño Eleonore a la chica -te vas a poner como un palillo

-no me importa abuela! Solo quiero que este dia pase rapido! Nada mas

-hay Bella, preciosa, dime quieres que haga algo por ti? Algo que te haga feliz?

-solo quiero que mi papá venga..., solo es

-ten paciencia cariño, espero que no tarde en venir -en seguida Patty tuvo una idea -esperame aqui cielo, Eleonore, podrias quedarte con ella? Debo buscar

-espera Patty! -suplico Bella al ver que la otra castaña se retiraba de la habitacion, miro a Eleonore con tristeza -abuela.., acaso dije algo malo?

-no, claro que no mi amor, pero veras que todos queremos que estes feliz hoy, no recuerdo un cumpleaños tuyo en donde estes feliz y riendote

-es porque no hay motivos! Papá tambien me dijo que hoy tengo que celebrarlo, y no me sale celebrar justo el dia en que mi madre murio! No me sale

-a ella le encantaria

-Neal tambien me dijo eso, pero no se..., tal vez no soy buena para estas cosas.

-solo espera a esta noche, te juro que sera lo maximo

-que pretendes Eleonore Backer?

-nada especial, solo disfrutar la velada... -mascullo la rubia con alegria, en un santiamen Patty habia regresado a la habitacion, y esta vez con una caja de madera en sus manos, se sento frente a la adolescente con alegria.

-..Bella, quiero enseñarte algo.., es esta cajita de musica

-es muy bonita

-si, tambien lo creo..., esta me la regalo tu tio Stear justo unos dias antes de que el partiera a la guerra, y me dijo que su corazon iba a estar aqui.., cada vez que abriese la cajita y escuchase su musica eran los latidos de su corazon, eso me causaba tanta alegria y me daba tantas esperanzas

-y que paso?

-al morir el esta cajita dejo de sonar, y mi corazon dejo de latir con el..., hasta que llego Neal, Bella no dejes que tu corazon deje de latir, tienes que forzarlo, o nunca haras que haya musica en tu vida -Patty abrio la caja y no sono, estaba muerta -no suena, es porque Stear ya no esta aqui, pero.., te la quiero obsequiar

-porque?

-porque alli puedes reflejar el alma de Candy, quiero que la aceptes cielo, no quiero verte llorar en un dia como hoy, por favor?

-esta bien -Bella tomo la caja de musica con una mediana sonrisa. Pero algo ocurrio, apenas la chica apoyo el objeto de su pecho empezo a sonar, algo que sorprendio a Patty y a Eleonore de gran manera

-por Dios..., esta sonando! -exclamo la ojiverde al notar ese detalle

-lo ves..., Candy de algun modo vive, en este caso vive en ti, hiciste que volviera a sonar

-..Patty.., esto es muy hermoso, te prometo que la cuidare mucho! Mucho!

-y quiero que sonrias, porque se que a Candy le gustaria verte muy feliz, me prometes que sonreiras?

-si -la chica desplego una gran sonrisa, Patty sonrio al igual que Eleonore, en ese momento llega lo que Bella tanto queria

-ves? Te ves mas bonita cuando ries que cuando lloras

-Terry en donde estabas? -pregunto Eleonore al verlo entrar

-por alli.., Bella te dije que alguien venia a verte, y aqui esta!

-quien es?

El actor se hizo a un lado y entonces ella entro sonriendole

-LEAH! -grito la chica con emocion, brinco la cama y fue a abrazarla con fuerza, ella accedio a ese abrazo -estas aqui!

-si, feliz cumpleaños colega!

-vaya! Ya se hablan de colega! Esto es genial -bromeo Terry a las dos chicas

-bueno.., creo que Patricia y yo nos vamos, "a trabajar"

-seguro madre, no te esfuerces Patty -sugirio Terry

-descuida, hay chicos fuertes trabajando -de que hablaban? Se pregutntaba Bella escuchando cuidadosamente la conversacion, pero la sonrisa de Leah la distrajo

-y dime? La cumpleañera ha recibido muchos regalos hoy

-Patty me ha obsequiado una caja de musica

-vaya! Es muy bonita

-y que monstruo seria yo sino te traigo algo a la dueña del corazon de Terrence Grandchester? -exclamo Leah con una sonrisa -bueno..., no soy rica ni nada por el estilo, pero un pajarito me dijo que te encantaba leer, esto me lo devore en un mes completo, espero que no lo hayas leido antes o ya lo tengas

-vaya! Esto es genial! Utopia de Thomas Moro! He buscado este ejemplar desde hace tiempo, por Dios! No debiste molestarte Leah

-no es molestia, y espero que te haya logrado sacar una sonrisa hoy

-creo que hiciste un milagro jovencita -agrego Eleonore mirando a la joven rubia -tu y Patty lograron lo que yo crei una mision imposible, hacer reir a esta niña -el actor vio complaciente a su madre charlar con la rubia de ojos grises, quien abrazaba con dulzura a su hija, era una extraña pero enternecedora escena, nunca antes vista.

-madre..., ella es Leah Summer, es sobrina del doctor Martin y trabaja con el

-asi que eres doctora? Vaya, eres muy joven y muy hermosa

-me apena señora..

-llamame Eleonore, Eleonore Backer

-Backer..., caracoles hervidos! -mascullo la joven sorprendida -eres la actriz!

-no me conoces a mi pero conoces a Eleonore, no? -pregunto Susana con ironia

-mi abuela tiene años de carrera, cualquier persona sabe quien es la famosa Eleonore Backer donde quiera que vaya! -ataco Bella a Susana con un tono mordaz

-hey..., no seas peleona!

-no lo soy..., oye, no quieres quedarte a leer conmigo?

-segura? -pregunto, acercandose a ella y susurrarle algo -parece que a la rubia, Susana no le caigo bien.

-estamos a mano jajajajajajajaja -se rieron las dos, todos los presentes las veian reirse juntas

-y entonces? Te quedaras? Podemos comer juntas?

-Bella..., Leah tiene asuntos importantes, pero me ha prometido personalmente que estara en primera fila esta noche para la obra y claro, vendra a la recepcion, la pasaremos bien

-lo prometes?

-claro que si cielo, es algo en lo que no te fallare, ahora si me permiten debo retirarme, esto fue algo que no estaba planeado, tu padre me secuestro.

-que lastima..., me hubiese gustado no estar sola hoy, papá y Karen tienen los ultimos ensayos, pero esperare..., nos veremos mas tarde entonces.

-hoy tienes que deslumbrar

-claro que lo hara!.. Me tiene a mi como ejemplo

-whao.., que modestia señor Grandchester., ahora si, nos vemos, adios señora Backer, es un verdadero, verdadero placer conocerla

-igualmente Leah, espero que puedas visitarnos mas seguido

-espero..., adios Patricia y..., Susana! -mascullo la rubia a la otra rubia

-señorita Summer -escupio la ex-actriz con los celos escurriendo por cada poro de su piel

-te acompaño -expuso Terry colocandose a un lado de esta. Eleonore ve a su nieta y a Patty con rostro de complicidad.

-que le ve a ella?! -pregunto Susana con molestia

-que le ve de que? Señorita Marlowe? -pregunto esta vez Bella con sarcasmo

-Terrence a esa doctorcita? Deberia estar al pendiente de la obra! Es esta noche, y deberia estar pendiente de otros asuntos que no sea ella! -grito para girarse y largarse de alli con gran molestia. Al parecer Leah era una amenaza con la que ella no contaba.

-AAAAAHHHHH! Lily esto si que es un milagro! Que haces aqui?

-vine a ver a Bella y claro, a darle un regalo, y tu no tienes ensayo Karen?

-si.., venia a insultar a Terry, pero se puede ir al diablo!

-Puaf!

-bueno..., Aaammm, nos vemos mas tarde, adios, cuidense todos! -grito la chica antes de salir corriendo de la mansion, habia sido fascinante volver a ver a Bella, pero fue mucho mas ver a Terry, ese arrogante tenia algo especial.

-..vaya, vaya, Grandchester, porque algo me dice que intimidaste a Lily?

-naaahhh, para nada, oye y donde esta Albert?

-tu que crees que esta haciendo en este momento? Consiguiendo junto con Dorothy las mejores galas para tu princesa

-aaawww! Apuesto que sera un buen esposo para ti

-eso crees?

-asi es...

-pues en este momento pido un deseo, que tu te consigas una esposa parecida a Candy

-whao..., parecida a Candy, eso es una mision imposible

-estarias dispuesto?

-no lo se..., seria... -recordo en seguida la mirada sagaz y la sonrisa de Leah -tendria que probar

-asi se habla Grandchester, ahora vamos a despedirnos de los demas, ultimos ensayos y gran estreno y fiesta sorpresa!

-asi es preciosa! Vamos!

El par de actores y amigos se despidieron de toda la familia y partieron a ensayar con alegria, aunque personalmente Terry ocultaba su pesar con una sonrisa, queria que Bella estuviese feliz ese dia, por eso trataba de no recordar que significaba ese dia tambien, porque entonces todo se arruinaria, y seria como todos los años, triste y gris. Sobre cualquier tragedia y sobre cualquier calamidad queria que fuese el dia mas feliz de la vida de su princesa.

El obsequio de Leah alegro el dia de Bella, con eso cualquier rastro de tristeza se esfumo, era como si la rubia tuviera algo especial, que donde ella estuviese hubiera un halo de luz y esperanza, lo cual fue bueno. Lo otro fue que Susana estaba a punto de estallar por los celos, ya odiaba a Leah, habia encabezado su lista, en donde tambien se incluia a Bella y a cualquier mujer que estuviera alrededor de Terry, estaba perdiendo la batalla de una manera estupida, no lo podia creer, tocaria tomar otras medidas, quizas las mismas medidas que tomo cuando estaba Candy, pero con Leah..., y con Bella, esperaba que esta vez pudiese quebrar esa fuerte relacion entre ellos dos.

-..seguro de que tu madre querra venir? -le pregunto Patty tomada de la mano de Neal, en la entrada de la que fue su hogar desde hace mas de 30 años.

-si..., se que querra, ademas, estara mas segura con nosotros, con Eliza suelta no creo que sea buena idea que este sola

-no creo que se atreva a lastimar a su propia madre

-si me inculpo de un asesinato de que seria capaz? Puede lastimar a nuestra madre!

-no.., no lo creo cielo

-pero igual no voy a arriesgarme, prefiero que ella este con nosotros a que Eliza le haga algo

-eres tan dulce al proteger a tu madre despues de todo lo que te hizo

-lo hacia por mi bienestar, lo que jamas noto fue que mi bienestar no se trataba de bienes materiales..., sino de ti -la abrazo con fuerza y le dio un beso en la frente -entremos

La pareja entro a la mansion, donde fueron recibidos por la mucama, en seguida esta fue a la busqueda de Sarah Leagan, quien se sorprendio al ver a su hijo alli, y con aquella desconocida que ya habia visto en varias ocasiones de la mano del moreno, pero fue de gran alegria para ella.

-..Neal! Hijo gracias a Dios que estas aqui! -lo abrazo como nunca antes lo habia hecho

-me da gusto verte otra vez

-que los trae por aqui?

-madre hemos venido a invitarte a una pequeña recepcion que el tio abuelo William dara esta noche en honor al decimocuarto cumpleaños de Isabella

-y el esta al tanto de ello?

-tanto como que sabe que Patricia y yo estamos aqui

-crees que me recibira despues de todo lo malo?

-madre, el tio William no es de esas personas que odian para siempre, y Bella es una chica muy especial, estoy seguro que les agradara verte alli. Ademas no solo vine a invitarte, sino para darte una noticia

-que clase de noticias?

-madre..., Patricia y yo hemos tenido una relacion desde hace unos meses y..., Hemos decidido comprometernos en matrimonio

-que? -fue una gran sorpresa para la mujer las palabras de su hijo, en verdad no penso eso jamas -pero no creen que es muy apresurado?

-no.., nunca señora Leagan, amo a Neal, y estoy dispuesta a todo por el

-ademas no te hemos dicho todo

-que mas hay?

-madre..., vas a ser abuela

-por Dios..., es en serio? No estan bromeando?

-con eso es algo con lo que jamas jugaria, Patty y yo vamos a ser padres!

-esto es maravilloso -dijo la mujer con lagrimas de alegria -cuanto desearia que John estuviese aqui para celebrar esto

-el esta aqui madre, en nuestros corazones, y se que esta feliz

-y tu hermana..., si tan solo..

-hasta que no aparezca y se arrepienta de sus crimenes no podre compartir esta noticia con ella, esa es mi condicion, la quiero pero no puede seguir asi

-te apoyo..., gracias por incluirme en sus decisiones, felicitaciones Patricia, seras una gran esposa para mi hijo

-el me hace feliz, y yo a el, es lo mas importante -ese era un momento de alegria para los Leagan, un nuevo miembro aplacaria las tristezas y los malos sentimientos, Sarah se sentia bien de que al menos uno de sus hijos andubiese por el buen camino, aunque aun estaba preocupada por su hija Eliza, por su culpa era asi, y solo Dios sabia que clase de monstruo se habia convertido.

El salon para la fiesta ya estaba ordenado, y Bella aun creia que era para la recepcion, pobre ingenua, lo que le esperaba, Annie daba los ultimos retoques decorativos, y mientras tanto Archie y George armaban toda una fila de guardaespaldas en las entradas y salidas de la mansion y del teatro, no iban a dejar que alguien dañara a cualquier miembro de la familia.

Todo estaba listo, ya todos se preparaban para el evento principal, y la invitada de honor se preparaba para lo que ella sin saber, seria la noche mas grande de su vida, compartiendolo con sus amigos y familiares, aunque tambien habria personas nada agradables en su entorno.

-..vamos Cassie, si yo uso esta cosa tu tambien

-a no! Ni loca, eso es tan anticuado -reprocho Cassie a la ojiverde. Ese dia les propusieron usar corse para los vestidos que se iban a colocar, cosa que Bella a regañadientes acepto, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de la pelirroja -pero bueno..., aceptare que eso reduce quizas un par de tallas, a mi me funciona, a ti no, tu eres un fideo

-tonta! -le dijo la chica sacandole la lengua. De repente cierta rubia, quien vestia tan elegante como siempre se encamino hacia ellas dos, caminando con dificultad.

-niña..., por favor retirate y terminate de arreglar, yo me encargare de ayudar a Isabella con eso.

-esta bien..., Bella cualquier cosa me llamas -sugirio Cassie retirandose de alli, entonces Susana fue hacia la chica para ajustarle el corse

-puedo?

-claro... -expuso la chica inclinandose al buro, Susana tomo los tiros y empezo a ajustarselos uno por uno, pero eso tenia otra intension

-te dire algo Isabella, tu no me caes bien

-sentimiento mutuo Susana, y no sabes en que manera

-el punto es niña.. -cuando dijo esto le dio un buen tiron que la hizo jadear -que esta noche es importante para tu padre

-claro que lo se, y no dejare que se la arruines

-y quien hablo de arruinarle la noche a Terry, al contrario, deseo que triunde como siempre, y yo quiero ser parte de su triunfo

-tu? Parte de su triunfo?

-asi es..., amo a tu padre, aunque tu no lo creas

-tu no lo amas...

-claro que si, y he soportado todos estos años sola es por el, no hubo un dia en que no dejaba de pensar en el, era mio desde un principio, y ahora tengo la oportunidad de estar con el

-creo que estas equivocada, ya no hay oportunidad. Como ya sabras.., somos solo el y yo, nada mas.

-lo dices con gran confianza

-porque es asi..., siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo sera. Asi que no comas ansias, te lo digo desde ahora -reto Bella a la rubia, esta le dio un tiron muy fuerte y ato el ultimo liston para luego dejarla tranquila.

-te tragaras tus palabras niñas

-ya lo veremos! -enfrento a Susana con rabia. La puerta empieza a sonar y nada mas y nada menos que Eleonore

-que sucede chicas?

-nada abuela, la señorita Marlowe me ayudaba con esta cosa extraña

-okey..., Terry mando decir que te apures, que ya Karen partio.

-demonios, va a matarme

-Albert te ha comprado unas cosas... -le entrego una pequeña caja blanca, algo habia dentro -Susana, vamos, dejemos que la chica del cumpleaños se ponga hermosa, date prisa mi vida

-okey abuela, pueden retirarse...?

-si.., vamos Susana, dejemos que Bella se arregle

-bien Eleonore

Ambas rubias la dejaron sola, Bella corrio con la caja hacia la cama, alli noto que la caja tenia una tarjeta, antes de abrir la caja, se dispuso a leerla.

**_ Mi amada Isabella, espero que te guste, hoy hace catorce años te convertiste en mi luz, fuiste mi fuerza, tienes la vitalidad y la valentia de tu madre. Espero que cada dia te vuelvas mas hermosa y seas una gran mujer. Te quiere..._**

**_William A. Andley_**

-..aaawww, Albert -mascullo con alegria, fue a abrir la caja y tremenda sorpresa, un vestido rojo de mangas largas con encajes cafe, era hermoso, se parecia mucho a uno que Candy uso, estaba emocionada, corrio al espejo para ver que tal se veia, le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Con gran alegria se metio dentro del hermoso vestido que resaltaba su esbelta cintura, todos tenian razon, ya no era una niña, era una mujer, y muy hermosa, de delgados brazos tan blancos como la nieve, su rostro perfilado se enmarcaba con el sutil maquillaje, seria la chica mas bella de la noche sin saber, la hija de Terrence Grandchester y Candice White, la union perfecta, de un amor que vencio la muerte.

-..chicas..., veinte minutos para ellas es una eternidad -mascullo el actor arreglandose el corbatin. La mansion estaba con gran movimiento, de un lado y de otro mucamas se movilizaban a aquel salon al que no le permitieron la entrada a Bella en dos dias, guardaban la sorpresa afanosamente.

-por Dios Terrence! Date prisa, Robert te matara si llegas tarde.

-no.., no, no, no, quiero esperarla, quiero que ella este conmigo en todo momento, Archie!

-y lo estara, pero adelantense tu y Eleonore, Annie y yo nos hiremos con ella en unos minutos, pero obvio te llevaras a la Susana insoportable

-Archibald..., podrias dejar la rivalidad con esa chica? -reto Eleonore a este

-nop Eleonore! Lo lamento pero esa mujer es insufrible, solamente Terrence la soporta

-y no iras por la chica? -pregunto Annie quien aparecio dandose los ultimos retoques antes de irse

-que chica? -pregunto el actor

-esa rubia simpatica que vino esta mañana, la de ojos grises

-Leah..., esa chica! La que te conte Annie, de verdad es una belleza esa chica

-si, es muy dulce, estara en la obra?

-segun ella me dijo que si..

-entonces de seguro... -Archie no acabo de decir su frase cuando ve a su querida sobrina bajar las escaleras elegantemente -Isabella! Whao

-se ve bellisima! -expuso Annie con sorpresa, Eleonore sonrie al ver a la chica tan elegante y hermosa, pero el que se quedo sin palabras, era Terry, era en verdad un reflejo de Candy, el rojo le quedaba de maravilla, igual que a la rubia, su cabello oscuro y ensotijado, cayendo por su espalda le daba un aire de madurez y sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban de alegria.

-Bella..., te ves hermosa

-gracias papá, el vestido me lo regalo Albert..., te gusta?

-si.., es perfecto -sus ojos se cristalizaron, ya no podia aguantar mas, fue suficiente por un dia, la agarro por un brazo y la abrazo con mucha fuerza -no puedo creer que ya seas toda una mujercita.., mi niña, mi pecosita.., mi angel de la guarda.

-..ya.., no llores ahora papá.., dijimos que nada de tristezas este dia

-lo se pero..., desearia que Candy estuviese aqui y viera lo hermosa que eres, su muñequita

-ella lo ve, y esta feliz, por ti y por mi -le volvio a abrazar con fuerza, los presentes estaban observando la escena con melancolia, pero todo se esfumo.

-..bien ya estoy lista, nos vamos? -pregunto Susana acercandose dificultosamente a estos

-si Susana..., estamos listos

-si..., estamos listos, vamonos los autos nos esperan afuera.

Aun Terry estaba impactado al ver a su hija de esa forma, jamas creyo que se viese como Candy, de pies a cabeza, cada detalle fisico era su replica exacta, si tan solo fuese rubia se afirmaria que era la mismisima Candice White que regreso de la muerte. Pero no era asi, era Bella, en sus maravillosos y triunfantes catorce años, enseñandole al mundo quien era, y a donde se dirigia de ahora en adelante.

-..deprisa Beatrice, Zackary.., tenemos que llegar a esa obra

-por amor a Dios, Richard tranquilizate -le decia la mujer tratandole de infundirle calma a este

-no puedo Beatrice, tengo que recuperar a mi hijo, me siento maldito por todos los años en los que le cause daño, y espero poder tener su perdon, jamas quise hacerle daño

-lo entendemos pero no puede llegar y hacer todo apresuradamente, el aun no esta preparado para que used llegue asi de repente, primero, veremos la obra e iremos a esa recepcion como si nada

-y como haremos eso?

-porque ya lo tengo planeado -expuso Zack abotonandose los puños de su traje -nos colearemos como si nada, pero es necesario que colabores abuelo, porque esa mujer estara alli

-de quien hablas?

-de quien crees? De Eleonore Backer, y sera parte de la obra

-por Dios..., Ellie estara alli

-asi es, se que aun la amas abuelo, asi que controlate, esta noche debe ser perfecta, un borron y una cuenta nueva.

El teatro estaba a punto de estallar, por todas partes la crema y nata de Chicago esperaba con ansias la presentacion de "Romeo y Julieta", la misma obra que lanzo al estrellato al gran Terry Grandchester. En el palco habia una hermosa rubia en la espera de tan ansiada obra, sus manos estaban sudorosas, queria en verdad ver a Terry actuar, pero se sentia atrapada, ya recordo porque nunca habia ido al teatro, odiaba los lugares concurridos, pero ese dia haria una excepcion.

-..oh por Dios! Y quien esa chica tan bella?! -escucho un grito tras ella, se giro y encontro a una chica pelirroja con su traje de Julieta, y muy bien maquillada

-oh Karen..., whao! Te ves genial!

-no tanto como tu, vaya, el verde te queda magnifico, pero quitate esa chaqueta!

-estas loca?! Noooo

-por favor, no hara daño que muestres un poco mas de piel

-y segun tu porque?

-poeque creo que a cierto castaño le gustas

-te refieres a...

-Terry! Hiciste algo sorprendente en menos de cinco dias querida..., te robaste el corazon de Terrence

La chica se sonrojo, no podia ser eso posible, en que momento paso? Y ella lo sentia?

-descuida.., no dire nada! Pero espera a que el te vea, lo haras babear

-Ho-hola preciosas -aparecio Albert tras estas -Mmm, creo que estoy rodeado de bellezas mundiales.

-no seas indiscreto William -le reprocho Karen

-y desde cuando tu hablas de indiscrecion?

-Uuuuuuyyyy! Golpe bajo

-jajajajajajajajaja, bueno, los dejo aqui, que yo me tengo que retirar tras bambalinas, nos vemos en la recepcion mi amor -beso la pelirroja a su pareja antes de retirarse y dejar a los dos rubios en ese palco, el cual tenia la mejor vista hacia el escenario, los minutos pasaban y los nervios estaban a flor de piel. Todos empezaron a llegar lentamente, y a todos les sorprendio ver a la rubia alli, fue algo monumental.

-Whao! Leah, eres tu? -grito Bella con un tono de alegria en su voz

-claro que si cumpleañera..., en serio te ves como toda una princesa

-gracias! Tu tambien te ves hermosa -fue y abrazo a la rubia. Detras de Annie, otra rubia estaba molesta, dio un par de pasos adelante con el ceño fruncido.

-..que haces tu aqui? -pregunto Susana con cierta molestia

-vine a ver a mis amigos actuar

-tus "amigos"

-asi es.., Karen y Terry, tienes algun problema con ello? -enfrento la rubia a la otra rubia

-hey, hey tranquilicense, podemos compartir este lugar, asi que Leah, no te preocupes, puedes permanecer aqui -le defienden Archie junto con Annie y Bella, colocandose frente a ella -Susana, tratemos de llevar esto en paz, deja las rivalidades a un lado por esta noche! -le dijo Archie a la rubia

-tu callate Archibald! Desde el primer momento has intentado sabotearme, eres un idiota

-hey! Hey, hey! Tranquilicense todos! -detuvo Albert a todos los presentes, antes de quue se armara una batalla entre ellos -sientense todos, no quiero que por tonterias armen un escandalo! Susana, he tenido mucha paciencia contigo! Pero no permitire que quieras ofender a Leah, ella es amiga de Karen y Terry

-y eso significa que tiene la proteccion de todos ustedes?

-pues para tu informacion si! Asi que comportate. -estallo el rubia para dirigirse a su asiento a hiperventilar, todos le siguieron la corriente, menos Bella, quien dio una sonrisa de satisfaccion.

-..no te metas ni con Leah ni conmigo Susana.., no tienes poder aqui, JA! JA! JA! -le rio con sarcasmo, se fue a sentar en medio de Albert y Leah, en donde tenia mucha proteccion, y ella se sento al fondo del palco, se sentia en verguenza

Tras bambalinas Terry, Karen y Eleonore se ayudaban el uno al otro, la rubia le aplicaba maquillaje a su hijo, pero este estaba inquieto, habia algo que le molestaba.

-..hijo por amor a Dios quedate quieto!

-lo siento, lo siento pero es que..., hay algo que me preocupa

-si es por la fiesta Dorothy, Joe y George dijeron que iban a recibir a los invitados, seguridad al cien por ciento.

-bien..., estan todos alli?

-claro que si, y a que no adivinas quien mas? Cierta rubia tambien

-que? Leah esta con ellos?

-asi es, y lo unico que te digo es que anda preciosa! -le dijo con una sonrisita, el actor se levanto de su asiento y se coloco detras del telon, habia mucha gente, su mirada azul zafiro estaba posada en el palco, veia a muchas personas, no podia identificar por la distancia. Alguien le palmeo la espalda, era Robert

-..asustado hijo?

-no.., ansioso

-sabes..., aun recuerdo cuando interpretaste esta obra hace años, eras un niño inexperto, retraido, solo tu lograste a los diecisiete lo que muchos no pueden en una vida.

-estoy en lo mas alto de mi vida Robert..., y gracias a ti

-no.., no fue por mi, tu hiciste todo, tenias el talento, la disposicion, el coraje para lograr construir tu propio imperio, y deseo que siga asi hijo

-se oye raro

-que?

-que me llames hijo

-tecnicamente soy o sere tu padrastro, asi que deberiamos ir afianzando nuestra relacion

-tienes razon, aunque no pienses que te voy a decir papá

-jajajajajajajaja, claro que no.., y bueno, a sus lugares, ya vamos a empezar.

Robert se retiro para dar aviso a todo el elenco del inicio del primer acto, Terry apreto sus manos con fuerza, miro al cielo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-..esto es para ti mi amor, esta obra es para ti mi amada Candy -cerro sus ojos, como esperando algo, alguien lo impulsa hacia abajo, y recibe un calido y sutil beso en su mejilla derecha, abre sus ojos y se encuentra con un par de encantadores ojos verdes -Bella!

-para la buena suerte, te quiero papá

-esto es para Candy, y para ti

-este creo que es mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños, mi primer y gran cumpleaños

-disfrutalo mi pequeña pecosa, ahora vete antes de que se preocupen

-okey! -la chica se fue corriendo y gira su cabeza para admirarlo y sonreirle con su sonrisa torcida, lo que le provoco alegria al actor, habia tomado nuevas fuerzas y mas disposicion para hacer todo.

Entre el publico Patty, Neal y su madre esperaban con alegria el inicio de la obra, Neal sonrie, junto a el se sientan otras tres personas, un hombre mayor de porte elegante, de cabello canoso, una mujer castaña y refinada y un joven adolescente igual de elegante, todos junto al moreno, el hombre le era conocido, pero la sonrisa del jovencito le era conocida. No tuvo chance de seguir deduciendo porque el telon se abrio, ya era la hora de que iniciase la presentacion.

-..en donde estabas Bells? -pregunto Annie al ver a la castaña llegar agitada

-en ninguna parte..., ya va a empezar

-si.., pues date prisa! -esta le hizo caso a Annie y volvio a sentarse junto a Leah y a Albert, miro a la rubia y le sonrio con dulzura. Respiro alegremente, y espero a que su padre, su abuela y su amiga aparecieran en medio del escenario.

Terry y Karen encarnaban a los amantes Romeo y Julieta, dos jovenes miembros de dos familias rivales, una historia que toco el corazon de cada uno de sus lectores, una historia de amor que termino en tragedia. Bella veia con gran atencion los movimientos de Terry, la escena del exilio fue brutal para ella, Leah no podia creer que ese fuese el verdadero teatro, y Terry lo hacia ver como el arte mas hermoso del planeta, era tan majestuoso, de repente sentia unas ganas intensas de llorar, a que se debia eso? No lo sabia pero no podia evitarlo, era tan hermoso lo que estaba viviendo y no queria que se acabara nunca. En medio del publico Richard observaba a su hijo destacarse, no podia creer que el hiciese todo eso, era identico a su madre, la pasion por el teatro corria por sus venas, pero apenas salio Eleonore a escena todo se volvio en blanco, alli estaba ella, sus cabellos rubios ondeando, luciendo tan hermosa como siempre, madre e hijo actuando juntos, cosa que Richard jamas penso ver, se veian fascinantes, alegres, libres, cosa que el jamas, incluso con su dinero pudo ofrecerles.

Al finalizar un gran aplauso se escucho por todo el lugar, un aplauso estruendoso y majestuoso, Bella aplaudia y brincaba de la emocion, la obra fue un gran exito, y los reflectores iluminaban a los fallecidos Romeo y Julieta, los criticos en el lugar afirmaban que de todas las representaciones de Standford, esta habia sobrepasado el record de la mejor, la gira habia iniciado con muy buen pie, Robert estaba sonriendo de satisfaccion hasta que en medio del publico reconocio a ese castaño, reconocio a Richard. El telon se cerro obstruyendole la vista, era el definitivamente.

-..Robert ya es hora!

-es en serio?

-asi es..., podrias encargarte de los fotografos?

-claro que si, ire a la mansion Andley cuando termine aqui, ha sido un exito total..., y que haces aqui parado como idiota! Vete.., haz feliz a tu princesa

-asi sera -salio corriendo a quitarse el disfraz y el maquillaje, vio a su amiga y la cargo con gran alegria -lo hicimos de nuevo enana! Lo hicimos de nuevo!

-bajame Grandchester! Bajame! Aaaahhhhh!

-no querida suegra! Porque esta noche es genial, estoy feliz y agradezco a Dios por cada dia!

-aaww! Que bueno que te sientas asi, ahora vamos a arreglarnos, es hora de hacer estallar la bomba de mi querida Bella.

-asi es.., no hay tiempo que perder

-seguro que no se ha dado cuenta?

-claro que si..., asi que por hoy olvida a los fans Claise

El par de actores fueron a darse un rapido cambio de ropa y salieron a hurtadillas del atestado teatro, muchos asistirian a la supuesta recepcion, y otros se retiraban a sus hogares, quizas habria uno u otro coleado a esta sin que el actor y el joven patriarca se diesen cuenta. Bella esperaba con ansias a que Terry llegase a verla, Albert los esperaba con un ramo de rosas para Karen, Leah estaba tambien con ellos porque el rubio se lo solicito.

-..abuela! Estuviste fantastica! -grito Bella acercandose a la mujer, quien aparecio en medio de las personas sin que se diesen cuenta de su presencia

-gracias mi vida, y..., donde esta tu padre y Karen?

-no lo se..., estamos esperandolos

-Dios..., par de locos que me desesperan, tenemos que llegar a tiempo

-te ves muy apresurado William -exclamo Leah con ironia

-claro que si preciosa, ya se acabo el acto uno, y toca el acto dos.

-aaaammm, ahora si me enredo este acertijo tuyo Albert.

-ya llegamos! -se escucho el grito de Terry acercandose a al grupo, agarraba a Karen por un brazo -lo sentimos pero nos tenian atrapados

-no importa, y señorita Claise..., esto es para usted -le entrego Albert el ramo de rosas a la pelirroja -estuvo majestuosa

-gracias señor Andley, es un gran honor -ella se acerco y beso los labios de su prometido, aunque estos dos estaban sobrepasandose de la raya

-consiganse un hotel -repuso Leah en broma, provoco que Terry girara su rostro a ella, y se sorprendio al verla alli, tan hermosa

-whao..., Leah, te ves..., te ves..

-se ve hermosa no crees papá? -agrego Bella abrazando a la rubia cariñosamente

-si..., hermosisima mejor dicho

-oigan y donde esta Susana?

-se ha adelantado.., tuvo un malentendido con. Archie, dijo que te esperaria en la recepcion.

-Mmm, sera mejor que no sepa nada de eso.., nos vamos madame? -le pregunto a su hija

-si..,, pero si del otro brazo va Leah -sentencio, menuda sorpresa se han llevado los dos, pero ese era el dia de complacer a Bella, obedecieron, Leah enredo su brazo al del actor, sintiendo ese corrientazo en su cuerpo, y una sonrisa se desplego de los labios de Terry.

-..compermiso, con permiso..., Señor Grandchester -aparecio una rubia excentrica entre el publico, se dirigia al actor, apenas estuvo frente a el se presento -hola! Mi nombre es Rita Skater, soy reportera del New York Times, accederia a unas preguntas?

-lo siento señorita Skater, en este momento no puedo acceder a ninguna, esta es la noche mas importante y la quiero compartir con mi hija.

-al menos nos puede permitir una fotografia?

-claro que si señorita Skater!

-Bill la foto -ordeno la mujer, el hombre se coloco frente a ellos, listo para tomar la foto, el flash enceguecio al actor, parpadeo para que sus ojos se adaptaran a la luz, pero lo que dijo el fotografo lo dejo atonito

-bonita familia señor -expuso el hombre retirandose con la reportera, eso los dejo a los tres sorprendidos, tanto a Terry, a Bella y a Leah.

-aaammm, nos vamos? -pregunto la joven

-si.., vamonos. -apuro el actor, se giro para asegurarse de que su madre, Karen y Albert los siguiesen.

La mansion Andley era una algarabia, eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche cuando empezaron a llegar las personas, la gran mayoria eran conocidos de Albert, amigos de Terry y de la familia, una musica alegre sonaba y los presentes brindaban y hablaban acerca de la obra. Pero el centro de atencion aun no llegaba.

-..ya tienen preparado todo? La sorpresa? La bienvenida -expresaba Annie con desespero

-whoa, whoa, whoa, tranquilizate Anne, ya estan por llegar.., y Robert?

-el de seguro aun esta en el teatro y sin el no podemos hacer nada

-ya estoy aqui señora Cornwell! -el director aparecio de repente tras ella

-vaya.., llegaste volando

-tuve que dejar a muchos con la palabra en la boca, pero prometi que estaria aqui a tiempo, y dime, esta la gente necesaria?

-pues creo que si, aun no llega la invitada de honor

-fantastico, entonces hay tiempo de que muchos bailen y se embriaguen un poco jajajajaja

-muy bien, que comience la fiesta -agrego Archie apoyandose de la baranda de la escalera. Aguardaron a que la puerta principal se abriese para que ese momento anhelado iniciase, como a los veinte minutos esa misma puerta es abierta y una ola de aplausos los inunda, Bella no puede creer lo que esta viendo, era como si los estuviesen esperando, Robert se apresuro para dar unas palabras.

-..buenas noches, se suponia que esta noche era la recepcion de presentacion de la compañia, no es asi? -el publico asintio, pero el director con una copa en su mano sonrio y nego -pues no es asi, hubo un hombre que revoluciono esta fiesta..., si, esta es una celebracion para las estrellas, pero en este caso, celebraremos a una sola, una que ilumino la vida de muchos hace catorce años, Isabella..., esto es por ti, feliz cumpleaños preciosa.

Ese fue el momento mas sorprendente para la ojiverde, no lo podia creer, era por ella, con razon todos actuaban raro y no le hacian caso en algunas cosas, era un bendito complot, que incluso Leah sabia, y no le habia dicho nada, la rubia y los demas se alejaron y los dejaron alli a los dos.

-..demonios.., papá!

-sorpresa mi vida

-como pudiste?

-no.., no te gusta?

-claro que si! Me encanta pero no me lo esperaba, eres super

-y aqui esta mi regalo -le entrego una caja en un lindo envoltorio, ella lo tomo y se dispuso a abrirlo, se alegro al ver el contenido

-una armonica..., y tiene mi nombre y mi fecha de cumpleaños igual que la tuya!

-asi es.., y espero que a cada melodia que toques recuerdes lo mucho que te amo, y que soy capaz de todo por ti.

-gracias papá! -se enredo en su cuello abrazandolo con fuerza

-ahora.., ven! Vamos a bailar.

Los aplausos y la melodiosa musica abrieron el baile, la festejada camino de la mano de su padre para bailar al ritmo de un vals, los reporteros no paraban de tomar fotografias, habian sido admitidos esa noche para fotografiar a la belleza de Grandchester y despues de eso tendrian que salir del lugar, asi que aprovechaban cada segundo del momento, aunque sin embargo los flashasos de las camaras no pararon de captar a Karen y a Albert, quienes no perdieron el tiempo y anunciaron su compromiso, lo que fue la gran sorpresa para todos, y seria la comidilla del dia siguiente. Una vez que los reporteros fueron retirados y el baile se abrio, la alegria de todos los presentes se desbordo en felicitaciones a Bellay en mas de una ocasion un muchacho quiso sacar a la joven a bailar, de hecho habia una fila de jovenes ansiosos de poder disfrutar una pieza con ella, Susana cazo a Terry por todos lados pero el estaba en otros asuntos, uno que ella odiaba, Leah.

-..esto es maravilloso Terry, seguro que no se molesto.

-estoy seguro, oye Leah.., ya te dije que te ves hermosa?

-Mmm, si, pero no creas que caere en ese tonto juego tuyo

-lo siento

-por cierto donde esta tu hija? Hace rato que no la veo

-creo que me estoy volviendo celoso, anda mucho lobo suelto por alli

-la buscare por ti.. -expreso la rubia alejandose del actor. Empezo a buscar a la chica por todos lados, la vio alejarse hacia el jardin para tomar un poco de aire, pero un muchacho la estaba siguiendo, Leah decidio hacer silencio y observarlos.

-..Bella! -llamaron a esta, se giro y lo reconocio

-Ben! Viniste

-claro que si.., te lo prometi

-vino Emma?

-no pudo, esta castigada por lo del otro dia y bueno, Royce no pudo llegar

-que lastima, pero me alegro que estes tu aqui

-mira..., te traje unas rosas

-oh.., Ben, gracias, estan preciosas

-no tanto como tu

-que dijiste?

-Bella..., te quiero -el chico se acerco bruscamente y atrapo los labios de esta con dulzura, su primer beso, tremenda sorpresa. Leah observo esa escena, no lo podia creer, Bella aun estaba en shock, y como reacciono? El unico impulso fue empujarlo y propinarle una bofetada al joven, otra cosa que dejo a Leah sorprendida, esa era una chica fuerte -ups.., no crei que reaccionarias asi

-eres mi mejor amigo Ben.., y no quiero cambiar eso por nada del mundo

-lo siento..

-disculpa aceptada.., sera mejor que regresemos adentro

-bien.., pero no estas.., no estas

-hare com si no paso nada! -le guiño un ojo y camino con alegria, trato de omitir ese beso para seguir disfrutando de la velada.

-Bella...! -llamo la rubia -te esta buscando Terry

-en serio? Donde esta?

-del otro lado del salon, date prisa.., por cierto, lindas flores

-gracias! -dijo con el rostro sonrojado para luego alejarse.

Terry esperaba a Bella tranquilamente, se habia alejado para estar con ella a solas, ya era hora de enseñarle el cuadro que Albert mando a pintar para ella, Susana lo descubrio y camino hacia el seductoramente.

-..Susana.., disfrutando de la fiesta?

-si.., es todo un esplendor, crei que no te gustaban las fiestas concurridas

-en este caso hice una excepcion

-me alegra -aprovecharia ese momento y haria de las suyas -sabes..., hiciste un gran trabajo Terry -le dijo Susana pasando su mano por el cuello del castaño, quien se estremecio, ya estaba al tanto de sus intensiones -es na fiesta bellisima

-para mi princesa todo lo mejor, a decir verdad esta es la primera fiesta en la que jamas se ha encerrado, y me alegra que lo este disfrutando

-no es la unica, yo tambien la disfruto, disfruto las risas, la musica, y a ti, solo nosotros dos, solos, apartados de la gente..., podemos hacer lo que queramos -le decia la rubia moviendo su mano hasta la calida mejilla de Terry. En ese momento, el tono de voz de Susana era hipnotizante, y todo lo vivido ese dia lo tenia alterado, el no estaba razonando, aun se veia bailando con su amada pecosa, porque eso fue lo que vio mientras bailaba con Bella, que no era ella sino Candy, al vestirse igual a su madre el dolor de Terry se desencadeno, no era culpa de Bella que el sintiese todo eso, era el quien se negaba a dejar el pasado atras

-Susana -susurro Terry su nombre, no se dio cuenta que la soledad lo hacia ver lo que no era, se acerco y atrapo sus labios, la rubia estrecho sus labios mas a los de el, se sentia triunfadora al tenerlo al fin rendido a sus pies

-..-papá mira lo que... -La ojiverde no pudo de hablar, estuvo buscando a Terry por todos lados, pero cuando vio la escena de ambos y su cerebro se congelo, al igual que su corazon, solto el hermoso ramo de rosas hasta caer a sus pies, gimio ante lo que vio. Terry despego sus labios de los de Susana y la vio alli parada viendo con gran dolor, se sintio traicionada-como pudiste? -exclamo, su labio inferior estaba temblando -lo prometiste

-Bella dejame explicartelo

-no! -la chica se alejo de el, en sus ojos habia un sentimiento que jamas habia experimentado. Odio.

-pequeña que bueno que estas aqui! -dijo Susana con ironia

-usted cierre su sucia boca

-Bella respeta a Susana

-no..., ella no es nadie para mi, no es nadie..., mentiste papá y no te lo perdonare

Salio corriendo del pasillo vuelta furia, el castaño fue tras ella, la llamo pero no le respondia, al final corrio y la agarro por la cintura, la chica jadeo al sorprenderle la actitud de Terry, el hundio su rostro en el espeso cabello castaño, un Deja vú estaba viviendo, ya lo habia vivido, esta intento soltarse del agarre de este, cuando lo logro lo enfrento, pero no pudo evitar llorar

-porque haces esto?

-lo hago por ti...

-pues no lo quiero

-hija..., ya no podemos seguir asi, tienes 14 y necesitas una madre, y he decidido que esa sera Susana

-pues me niego! -grito la chica -me niego a que esa zorra sea mi madre, mil veces muerta a tener a esa mujer en mi familia

-ya esta decidido Bella..., la hare mi esposa, y si ella te molesta o algo con gusto puedes irte a San Pablo

-no! No lo permitire, nunca! Esto es una canallada!

-puedes quejarte y decir lo que quieras Bella, pero eso no cambiara mi decision

-eres un maldito mentiroso Terrence!

-no me hables asi Isabella! -le reto Terry, su rostro estaba a punto de estallar

-yo te hablo como a mi se me pega la gana! -gruesas lagrimas de rabia caian de su rostro enrojecido, no razonaba, el dolor de la traicion fue muy grande -esto nunca..., nunca te lo perdonare..., no tienes derecho a meter a esa..., mujercita en nuestra familia

-y quieres que me quede siempre guardando un luto eterno? Esperando a que alguien haga que Candy regrese?

-no sabes lo que haces -volvio a gritar esta -estoy segura que Candy te esta odiando por esto! Rompiste tu promesa de amarla para siempre! Rompiste tu promesa hacia ella

-callate! -Terry ya estaba harto, sin pensarlo alzo su mano y abofeteo a Bella, haciendola caer al suelo, su cabello castaño cubrio su rostro. Impresionado el miro su mano, la habia golpeado, nunca lo habia hecho -Bella... -susurro Terry temblando, se agacho junto a ella, la chica alzo su mirada y tenia su mejilla enrojecida y su labio estaba sangrando -por Dios mi amor..., lo siento, yo..., no quise

-te odio... -fue lo que susurraron sus labios, a Terry le dolieron esas palabras, era como escucharse aquella vez que le dijo aquellas mismas palabras a Eleonore

-Bella de verdad yo...-

-te odio! -la chica se levanto y lo empujo estrepitosamente -no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, desearia ser yo la que estuviese muerta y no Candy!

Salio corriendo del lugar con lagrimas en su rostro, tropezando con la rubia de ojos grisaceos, quien al ver el estado de esta la tomo de la mano

-Bella..., Bella cariño que pasa? -suplico Leah, ella no respondio

-lo odio..., lo odio Leah no quiero volver a verlo..., odio a Terrence! -se solto de ella y continuo corriendo a traves del pasillo de la mansion hasta dejarse caer en el suelo, chillo de dolor, golpeo la pared y maldecia con inclemencia.

La rubia aun estaba absorta al escuchar las palabras de aquella chiquilla, busco a Terrence por doquier hasta encontrarlo, parecia ido, pero su corazon se agito al verlo con Susana tomandolo de la mano

-que pasa? -quiso saber -porque Bella estaba llorando

-oh..., creo que esta siendo dramatica, pero se le pasara -le respondio Susana, la mujer enarco una ceja

-de que estas hablando?

-Terrence me propuso matrimonio! No es increible

Algo en la mente de Leah estallo, ella no conocia a la perfeccion a Terry, pero sabia que el seria incapaz de hacer algo asi

-Terry, debemos hablar...

-bueno, lo que tengas que decirle a mi prometido puedes decirlo con tranquilidad

-Susana dejanos solos -suplico Terry

-pero Terry...-

-Susana! Quiero que nos dejes solos a la doctora y a mi..., hazlo -exclamo el con un tono de molestia, Susana tomo su baston y camino a la salida del cuarto, dejando que Terry y Leah se enfrentaran

-se lo dijiste..., le dijiste eso y la lastimo

-eso no es de tu incumbencia

-claro que lo es! -replico -he aprendido a querer a esa niña y se cuando hay algo que no le agrada y Susana obviamente no lo es

-ahora tienes compleo de psiquiatra? No me hagas reir Leah

-no es gracioso Terrence, heriste los sentimientos de tu hija, esta claro que esa mujer no la quiere, acaso pretenderas dejarla a cargo de ella cada vez que te vallas de gira?

-no..., enviare a Bella a Londres..., a un internado

-que?! -grito la rubia -por Dios Terry no puedes hacer eso, no puedes separarla de sus amigos y de su familia, te odiara

-mas de lo que ya me esta odiando? -grito -Leah..., la golpee..., la golpee y jamas lo habia hecho, sabes lo terrible que me siento?

-si estas buscando su perdon jamas lo conseguiras de esa manera..., colocandole una madrastra no lo resolvera, trata de recapacitar las cosas Terry, esa mujer no es buena para ti

-Callate! -exploto -no puedes venir y tratar de controlar mis decisiones

-actuas como un malcriado! Destruiras la vida de tu hija por un capricho, ella te necesita mas que nunca y estas dispuesto a separarte de ella y dejarla sola

-asi aprendera

-aprendera que segun tu? A odiar? A ser resentida como tu? -grito la rubia para contenerse -quieres que todo lo bueno se aleje de ti, y asi te quedaras solo

-sabes algo..., tu me quitaste lo mejor que habia en mi vida..., tu mataste a Candy

-tu sabes que hice lo posible por salvarla!

-exacto! No hiciste nada! Y por eso no tienes ningun derecho a venir a decirme como tratar a mi familia..., tu no eres nadie para decirme como hacer y dejar de hacer con mi vida

Leah apreto los puños y fruncio el ceño con rabia, le habia tirado en cara un error del pasado, cerro sus ojos con fuerza para evitar golpearlo

-..-sabes algo..., esa niña no te merece como padre, la estas dejando ir por tus malas decisiones

-se que esto es lo mejor para todos

-pero para ti lo es? -Leah se alejo de el con rabia, porque? Ni ella misma lo sabia, tenia poco tiempo de conocer a Terry pero era como si ya supiera de el y de lo que siente.

-..maldita sea! -grito, golpeando la pared con fuerza, se apoyo y empezo a llorar, esa noche que debia ser la mas feliz de su vida y la de su hija volvia a ser la peor, igual que siempre, todo lo que habia dicho, lo que habia hecho no formaban parte de el, habia actuado por impulso. Vio la mirada de rabia de Bella, y esas palabras que le dolieron en el alma, lo odiaba. Se reflejo en ella y se vio justo como cuando le dijo esas mismas palabras a Eleonore, decepcion, rabia, odio, todos esos sentimientos que son malos para el alma. Bella se detuvo en el vestibulo de la mansion, alli rompio a llorar de la rabia, como Terry le habia hecho eso? No era justo.

-..mami.., nos mintio.., nos mintio a las dos -gritaba con las lagrimas resbalando en sus mejillas, estuvo unos minutos asi, sintio a alguien aplaudiendo tras ella, se giro y una melena rojiza que apenas logra visualizar se para frente a ella

-vaya, vaya, vaya, que niña mas linda

-usted! -replica limpiandose las lagrimas de su rostro

-claro que si Candy.., o acaso no me quieres ver? -le responde Eliza, la chica nota la vestimenta de esta, desaliñada, su cabello enredado y grandes ojeras en sus ojos -yo te dije que pagarias

-pudrase -le grita, iba a girarse pero escucha que le quitan el seguro a algo, sus ojos se horrorizan al ver que le estan apuntando con un arma.

-..ya se te quito lo valiente no huerfana?

-que quiere de mi?!

-a ti.., a quien mas..., aun no puedo creer que tu, una bastarda haya tenido el amor de mi hermano

-Neal es mi amigo

-me lo quitaste! Me quitaste mi dinero, mi vida, a la persona que mas amaba en mi vida! -le grita, la confesion de Eliza penetro por cada por de su ser -y ya es hora de que tu sufras lo que mismo que yo.

-Annie, Archie han visto a Bella?

-la vi corriendo hace unos miniutos, parecia que lloraba, que le paso? -pregunto Annie

-creo que hice algo terrible -expuso para regresar con la busqueda de su hija

-..Neal.., Neal! -llamo a este quien estana junto con Patty

-que pasa?

-han visto a Bella?

-no.., que ha pasado

-necesito que la busques Neal.., puedes ayudarme?

-claro que si.., Patty, esperame aqui con mi madre.., volvere en un momento

-descuida -le dice Patty tratando de infundirle calma a su prometido.

La joven veia a Eliza con miedo, le apuntaba directamente a ella, en cualquier momento la mataria, trato de hacerla razonar, esperando a que bajara la guardia o que alguien la auxiliara.

-..porque hace esto?

-porque te odio Candy

-no.., no soy Candy.., soy Bella

-eso dices tu..., pero eres igual a ella, eres una arribista, llegaste sin avisar y derribaste mi mundo, por tu culpa me quede sin nada

-yo no tengo la culpa de todo lo malo de su vida!

-claro que si maldita! -le grito, su mano con el arma temblaba -tu..,tu.., tu ocasionaste todos mis males y los de tu familia

-no.., yo jamas le haria daño a mi familia

-claro que si.., porque tu provocaste los atentados a la famila Andley, hiciste que matara a mi mejor amiga y.., ooohh claro! Tu mataste a alguien

-no! -exclamo con su labio inferior temblando

-si.., tu, mataste a tu madre.., si! Mataste a tu madre cuando salias de ella! Eso si es especial!

-basta! -le grito con las lagrimas volviendo a fluir por su rostro

-aaawww, con razon Terry te odio cuando naciste

-que?

-lo que escuchaste.., tu padre te odio porque mataste a la huerfana! Jajajaja, eso debe ser lo mas cruel no lo crees

-callese! Callese por favor!

-ahora te reuniras con tu estupida madre querida, tu moriras, y me quedare con todo..., me quedare con mi hermano..., me quedare con mi amor, con Neal -la pelirroja habia decidido que hasta alli llegaba la vida de Isabella Grandchester, le apunto de nuevo, y apreto el gatillo, sin piedad disparo. Todo ocurrio demasiado rapido, Bella derramo una lagrima, vio como Terry aparecia de la nada frente a ella, el recibio el impacto de la bala en el pecho, ella lo sostuvo antes de que ambos cayesen al suelo, el sonido del disparo se escucho por todas partes, y alerto a Albert y a George, algo habia sucedido.

-..NOOOOOOOOOO! -grito dolorosamente, el actor yacia en sus brazos respirando con dificultad, apretaba su pecho con su mano libre, la cual se mancho en sangre en seguida -no.., no.., Papá!

La pelirroja no habia acabado, iba de nuevo a arremeter hacia ella, aparecio Leah y se sorprendio al ver la escena, Eliza la vio y disparo hacia ella, fallando, pero volvio a cargar el arma para dispararle de nuevo, no previno que Neal la agarraria por detras con fuerza.

-..Neal.., Neal eres tu..!

-por Dios Eliza.., que hiciste? Que hiciste?! -le grito lleno de frustracion, observo a Terry en los brazos de Bella y Leah se acerco a ellos dos. En seguida supo que el estaba en gran peligro.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien..., Ammmm, este era el capitulo del cual les hablaba, al igual que el siguiente, ahora la incognita, es de si Terry vivira? esperenlo en el siguiente capitulo, cerca del gran final, nos estamos leyendo..<br>**

**Reviews please?**


	48. Aferrandose a la Vida

**Capitulo 48**

**Aferrandose a la Vida.**

* * *

><p>No todo resulto ser perfecto, no todo fue felicidad. Al contrario, todo parecia ser un circulo vicioso, y por alguna razon, maldicion, karma o lo que sea, Bella parecia estar destinada para las desgracias. Aun estaba tirada en el suelo con Terry en su regazo, el con su mano libre la sujetaba, Leah los tenia abrazados a los dos, sin bajar la guardia ante la pelirroja frente a ella.<p>

-..Be.., Bella -logro decir Terry apenas

-Ssshhh, tranquilizate, no hables! -le calmo Leah junto a este, vio la herida y noto que sangraba demasiado -Albert! Archie! -grito desesperada

-Leah..., Leah por favor ayudalo! -le grito Bella con sus manos en el pecho del actor, tratando de contener ese liquido viscoso rojo que salia de el, y no dejaba de llorar -por favor.., por favor, no me hagas esto..

Terry intentaba mantenerse consciente, pero cada vez la presion en su pecho le dificultaba respirar, Bella giro hacia Neal quien tenia sujetada a Eliza, la rabia recorrio sus venas, se levanto y fue directo a golpear a la pelirroja.

-..eres una desgraciada! -le grito con sus puños apretados golpeando el pecho de esta, Neal intentaba protegerla de los golpes. Archie corrio tras ella y la sujeto para evitar que se hiciese daño

-ya basta! George, llama a una ambulancia y a la policia! -grito este con rabia -hasta aqui llego -sentencio aferrando a su sobrina a su regazo.

-Leah.., Leah -continuaba llamando Terry a la rubia.

-..aqui estoy Terry..., aqui estoy, por favor resiste -le suplico.

Lo que no esperaba nadie era que Eleonore al escuchar todo el alboroto fuese a averiguar, y encontrar a su hijo tirado en el suelo, malherido en los brazos de la joven doctora, quien muy en dentro estaba destrozada por lo ocurrido, pero se mantenia fuerte para Bella y todos los demas.

La ambulancia llego a tiempo para llevar al actor al hospital, Leah y Albert fueron con el, el trataba de mantenerse consciente, la rubia mantuvo su cabeza junto a la de el, estaba cerca de su oido conteniendo las lagrimas.

-..por favor haz que tu corazon siga latiendo -le susurraba, y era uno de los modos que el pudiese mantenerse, su voz era igual a la de Candy, su calidez y su tranquilidad.

Al llegar al hospital ya habia un grupo de medicos aguardando, entre ellos el doctor Martin, apenas llegaron un par de enfermetos trasladaron a Terry a otra camilla, Leah quien nunca se separo de el comprobo las constantes y la tensión, le quitó la camisa para verificar la herida en su pecho.

-..por Dios, la bala le ha perforado un pulmon! -dijo el doctor Martin al ver la enorme cantidad de sangre que brotaba del pecho del actor

-..hay que ingresarlo a quirofano inmediatamente! Esta perdiendo mucha sangre! -le grito la rubia con desespero -tio dejame, yo me encargo de el!

-no Leah.., no te vas a entrometer en esto, dejamelo a mi

-Quiero hacerlo, con un demonio, se esta muriendo! -volvio a gritarle -sino hago algo cargare con el peso de dos personas por el resto de mi miserable vida, puedes entenderlo Frederick? No voy a dejar que el tambien se valla! No voy a dejar a una niñita huerfana...

Albert no podia creer que todo estaba pasando otra vez, el mismo dia, la misma hora, Terry estaba luchando por su vida, igual que Candy

-..Dios.., no permitas que le pase nada, por favor, no dejes que el tambien muera -suplicaba el rubio con sus ojos cerrados, un grupo ha llegado con desespero al hospital, Bella corre con su vista directa a la sala en donde Terry estaba, Albert corre tras ella y la sujeta -No.., no Bella

-no.., no.., no.., Albert dime que va a estar bien? Por favor dime que va a estar bien?

-Bella yo..

-por favor! Tu sabes todo, tu conoces la vida, dime que a mi papá no le va a suceder nada? Te lo suplico! -se aferro al pecho del rubio con gruesas lagrimas.

El no encontraba palabras para explicarle a la chica la situacion, porque era realmente grave, y no podia darle falsas esperanzas, solo un milagro podria salvarlo.

En un cuarto oscuro, Eliza estaba esposada, con la mirada gacha, parecia no estar arrepetida de lo que acababa de hacer, tenia varios cargos encima, ella creia que iba a salir bien librada, pero al contrario, todo se le iba a ir en su contra.

-..pase adelante señor Leagan -explico el oficial que estaba encargado del caso del asesinato de Luisa Smith. La pelirroja se levanto sonriente al ver a su hermano entrar a la sala, donde solo habia una unica luz encendida, el se sento con sus manos unidas en su cabeza.

-..Neal.., haz venido a llevarme a casa?

-Eliza.., te das cuenta de lo que haz hecho?

-si.., pero no me importa, porque ahora estas aqui conmigo

-Eliza.. -no dejo de pronunciar su nombre con tristeza -ibas a matar a una chica inocente

-si, casi mande a Candy de nuevo al infierno, de donde nunca debio haber salido, vino a atormentarme -hablaba sin pensar, para Neal, su hermana habia perdido la cordura.

-es una niña por amor a Dios! -grito este desesperado -es una niña de catorce años, ella no sabe aun como son las cosas en este mundo

-es la hija de la huerfana..., lo trae en la sangre

-no sabes lo que hiciste hoy.., vas a dejarla sin padre tambien, vas a destrozarle la vida

-es mas de lo que merece, aunque lo que en verdad merecia era morir..., y que Terry sufriera por ello

-es que no tienes corazon?

-si.., si tengo y es tuyo Neal..

-de que estas hablando?

-Neal.., todo esto lo hice por nosotros, Isabella no merece quedarse con lo que nos corresponde

-claro que si..., ella es toda una Andley

-ella ni siquiera merece tener ese apellido, es la hija de Candice White, la verguenza de la familia Andley, ella se quito el apellido sino recuerdas

-lo recuerdo perfectamente..., y fuimos nosotros los que la llevamos a eso, nosotros hicimos de su vida un infierno, le causamos sus lagrimas y sus desdichas, y los Andley le dieron lo que ella tanto merecia..., una familia

-si.., a costa de la vida de Anthony, porque fue Candy quien lo mato

-fue un accidente...

-si.., al igual que lo que le paso a ella? Por que esa Isabella mato tambien a Candy! Todo es un maldito circulo

-no sabes lo que estas hablando Eliza. El odio te tiene cegada..., nuestro padre debe estar avergonzado por su actitud cruel, quien no mereces ni siquiera ser mi hermana despues de esto..

-porque ni siquiera deseo serlo.., Neal yo te amo

-que estas diciendo?

-lo que escuchas..., te amo y siempre desee que tu sintieras lo mismo, esas veces que haciamos sufrir a Candy sentia que tu y yo teniamos una conexion maravillosa, cuando me abrazabas..., cuando me decias que me querias, me hacias sentir tan dichosa, pero cuando me dijiste que te enamoraste de la huerfana mi mundo se agrieto, y cuando le propusiste matrimonio..., crei morir.

El moreno no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, su hermana sentia algo por el, algun tipo de atraccion sexual? Era una perversion, era algo que no podia creer, era mas que una perversion, era una aberracion.

-..Eliza.., estas escuchandote? Esto es.., es inconcebible

-pero..., a ti no te importa no es cierto..? -dijo esta sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro -aun tenemos la oportunidad de acabar con esto.., aun podemos tener una vida juntos

-ya basta! -le grito con furia, como se atrevia a decirle todo eso, no lo concebia, su hermana lo deseaba y se lo estaba diciendo en la cara -Eliza.., esto es horrible

-pero..

-no hay pero que valga ante todo esto..., Eliza eres mi hermana.., y te quiero pero con esto me has demostrado que no tienes respeto ni por tu misma sangre

-por favor.. -suplico

-y hare lo que debi haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.., te vas a pudrir en la carcel.., y no volveras a saber mas de mi.., nunca mas

-Neal.., Neal por favor!

-eso es todo..., espero que puedas reflexionar todo lo que provocaste esta noche, y que tus acciones no hagan mas daño del que ya has provocado.., pidele a Dios que Terrence se salve! -escupio con gran odio en su corazon, se dio la vuelta y salio de la sala, dejandola sola, sola en su mundo, sola..., no podia creer que su propio hermano la haya abandonado alli a su suerte.

-Eliza..., estas sola.., estas sola.

Y asi estaria por mucho tiempo, por muchos años.

Los minutos habian pasado despues del atentado, los oficiales interrogaban a Bella, pero ella estaba renuente, queria estar dentro de esa sala y saber que ocurria.

-..porque no salen? -pregunto Eleonore desesperada, tratando de contener las lagrimas

-por favor Eleonore, tranquilizate -suplico Karen

-no! Mi hijo esta luchando por su vida y yo estoy aqui sin poder hacer nada.., Dios porque?

Nadie podia consolar a la rubia, ni Robert, quien se acerco a abrazarla, Susana estaba presente, pero no podia articular ni una sola palabra, nadie noto su presencia, era invisible para todos alli, ya que todos observaban a Bella, quien aguardaba en aquella puerta que la separaba de su padre, quien iba de mal en peor.

-..si Terrence no se salva no se que sera de mi

-porque no puedes cerrar la boca Susana?! -le reprocho Eleonore a la rubia, esta al ver el fuerte tono en como le hablo quizo silencio, y al igual que el resto decidio hacer silencio a la espera de noticias del estado de Terry.

Dentro Leah y el doctor Martin junto con un equipo de enfermeras y profesionales trataban de estabilizar a Terry, pero el habia perdido gran cantidad de sangre, no se veia bien.

-..ya esta listo el quirofano?

-ya esta doctora Summer -respondio una enfermera, cuándo el monitor empezó a emitir ruidos

-cae la tensión, está en 9/6!- le respondio una enfermera, Leah al ver que lo estaba perdiendo tumbo todo lo que estaba a su paso para reanimarle.

-se está chocando, está entrando en paro! -grito desesperada, tan fuerte que su grito se escucho fuera de la sala, Bella la escucha con claridad y sale corriendo a la sala

-nooooo! Papá por favor no te mueras..., por favor nooo! -gritaba ante el desespero, habia ingresado a la sala y Leah le hacia compresiones en el pecho a este, en seguida vio el terror en sus ojos, se acerco a Terry llorando, posando sus manos en el sangrante pecho de este, no queria dejarlo ir, Archie corrio tras su sobrina y la tomo por los brazos y la saco -papaaaaaá, por favor perdon..., perdon.. -gritaba con su rostro humedo y enrojecido, Archie apoya su cabeza en el espeso cabello de Bella para tratar darle un sentimiento de seguridad, el cual ya se habia desquebrajado, la joven doctora se reflejo en los ojos verdes de Bella

-te falle una vez Bella..., no lo volvere a hacer -dijo para ella misma, se armo de valor y empezo a trabajar en Terry, se lo iba a arrebatar a la muerte de una u otra manera - una ampolla de atropina intravenosa- indicó, se la inyectaron en la vía, pero no respondía, un sudor frío cruzó la frente de ella, no podía reaccionar.

-hay que movernos al quirofano, rapido, rapido! -explico la rubia aplicandole compresiones al castaños

-..Leah por Dios.., -exclamo el tio de esta viendo a su sobrina moverse junto con la camilla, definitivamente ella tenia sentia algo por el.

-que Lancaster este preparado ! -dijo con furia

-no hay pulso.. -respondio una enfermera, alli esta vio a su tio y al resto del equipo con horror

-por Dios.., otra ampolla de antropina por Dios! -grito el doctor Martin, mientras que Leah volvío a aplicarle el masaje con mayor fuerza, pero el ritmo cardíaco no se recuperaba, de los ojos de Leah empezaron a rodar un par de lagrimas, lo estaba perdiendo

-..-no..., Terrence por favor no me hagas esto..., no.!

Los ojos entreabiertos de Terry observaban a la rubia quien aun luchaba por salvarle la vida, a traves de ella vio una luz blanca, tan blanca que enceguecio todo al rededor, sentia que ya no estaba en su mundo, algo le dijo en seguida que debia ir alli, que lo estaban esperando, lentamente camino hacia esa luz que parecia que lo queria alli.

_-Terryyyyy! _-la voz de Leah se perdia y solo escuchaba susurros. Todo parecia estar en paz, nada dolia, nada hacia falta, todo parecia en ese momento algo perfecto.

-papá! Papá! Tio Archie mi papá se esta muriendo! -Bella no dejaba de llorar desesperada, Archie no sabia como tranquilizarla pero no sabia como

-mi pequeña el..., tu papá estara bien.., Leah lo salvara

Trataba de decirle que estaria pero ella misma habia visto lo que habia pasado y no estaba bien, miro sus palidas manos manchadas en sangre, apreto con fuerza y miro al cielo

-no..., no por favor Dios.., no me lo quites a el tambien..., Dios no!

-Bells mi niña! -Eleonore habia salido corriendo tras ella al escuchar el grito de horror de ella, el estado de la chica era deplorable, la fascie de horror, de dolor y la enorme carga en su cuerpo hicieron que todo su ser se volviese debil.

-abuela! -corrio hacia sus brazos maternales y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo -no quiero que se muera

-no pasara mi niña -acariciaba Eleonore a la chica sin poder parar de llorar -tu papi estara bien..., estara bien

Ella sin darse cuenta tenia a la castaña tendida entre sus brazos, habia perdido la conciencia

-Bella!..., Bella por favor reacciona mi amor., auxiliooo! -suplicaba Eleonore con su nieta en brazos y con el dolor en el pecho por el miedo de perder a su hijo -Dios.., por favor no me quites a Terry.., llevame a mi! Llevame a mi pero por favor salva a mi hijo! -era la suplica de una madre, quien ya le habian arrebatado una vez a su sangre, y ahora iba a suceder lo mismo.

-..no.., no estas muerto! No.., no estas muerto! -se negaba Leah a dejarlo ir, mientras aun tuviese fuerza en sus manos lo iba a amarrar a la vida, y estaba dispuesta a usar cualquier metodo necesario, en este caso la antropina no hacia nada para acelerar los latidos de su corazon, sus ojos gris fuego miraron una jeringa con adrenalina, con pericia se avalanzo y tomo el instrumento, le quito la tapa y se lo clavo en el pecho, justo en la ubicacion del apix de su corazon.

-..que has hecho Leah?! -le grito el doctor Martin sorprendido

-lo que sea necesario para no dejar que el se valla, entro con vida y saldra con vida! -grito para extraer la jeringa y continuar con el masaje.

Ya tenia varios minutos haciendole compresiones a Terry, pero el no se recuperaba, su rostro se puso palido, no habia pulso.., no habia latidos, no habia nada

-Leah..., por favor dejalo, ya no puedes hacer nada mi vida

-no.., no.., no, el no esta muerto, no lo esta.., Terry por favor no te vallas, que no entiendes que te quiero? No puedes irte..., no puedes dejarnos.., no nos dejes.., No dejes a tu hija por favor.

Un par de lagrimas cayeron de su rostro al de Terry, quien yacia frio en aquella camilla, con los intentos casi frustrados de la rubia en revivirlo.

-..estara bien? -se preguntaba Karen aferrada a la mano de su prometido, su mejor amigo batallaba contra un enemigo al que todos nos toca enfrentarnos en algun momento.

-no.., no lo se..., ire a ver a Bella

-me da tanto dolor ver a mi niña asi, ella no merece sufrir de esa manera.

-claro que no..., seria una maldicion, yo se lo que es crecer sin tus padres

-Albert..., no quiero que este sola, si Terry muere ella.., ella..

-no lo digas, no estara sola, nos tendra a nosotros Karen, y el no morira...

No tenia consuelo su alma, ningun miembro de la familia Andley podia creer que eso estaba sucediendo. De repente una mujer castaña y muy elegante se acerca al rubio y a la pelirroja, era algo sorpresivo, ella parecia preocupada.

-..disculpe, es usted William Andley?

-asi es, que puedo hacer por usted?

-mi nombre es Beatrice y.., bueno quisiera saber el estado del señor Grandchester, ha.., han logrado salvarlo?

-no lo sabemos..., estamos a la espera, lo han ingresado a quirofano y aun esperamos que alguien.., que alguien salga y nos de noticias -trataba de no llorar delante de la desconocida y su prometida.

Beatrice vio el acongojamiento del rubio y la mirada triste de la pelirroja hacia ella, esos rostros le dijeron que la situacion no era buena.

-..puedo.., puedo hacer algo por ustedes?

-orar.., orar para que el se salve, y para que una niñita inocente no pierda a su padre.

La castaña sintio dolor, y dar esas noticias serian devastadoras para Richard serian un golpe a su corazon, el queria pedirle perdon a su hijo, pero ello quizas no seria posible.

-..con su permiso.. -pidio Albert retirandose a ver a Bella, con que palabras podia confortarla? No habia nada que pudiese hacer para infundirle calma, el no tenia la respuesta esta vez. Al entrar al cubiculo, Patty acompañaba a Bella a que se le aplicara un tranquilizante, estaba muy alterada, no se movia, ni reaccionaba a nada, solo balbuceaba, Albert vio a la mujer y apoyo su mano en su hombro, deseaba tener un poder para que alejar su sufrimiento, pero nada podia hacer, ninguno de los dos podia hacerlo.

Ella aun lloraba, mirando al cielo, se culpaba por lo que habia pasado, en verdad se consideraba una asesina, trago en seco y elevo una plegaria al cielo, con toda la fe que tenia.

-..mamá..., no permitas que el tambien se valla -suplicaba Bella catatonica, con una intravenosa en el brazo -lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa, soy yo la que deberia estar muriendo, no el, no tu.., por favor, papá, no te vallas..., no te vallas -decia la chica con fervor, esas palabras retumbaban en el cubiculo, y esperaban a que llegaran a algun lugar.

Sus ojos azules se fueron abriendo lentamente, habia demasiada luz en donde estaba, se vio y no habia sangre ni nada, era como si nunca le hubiesen disparado, se giro y reconocio el lugar.., era Escocia, estaba de nuevo en aquel maravilloso lugar en el que vivio los mejores momentos de su vida.

-..estoy muerto -se dijo asimismo, se giro para ver a todos lados, estaba solo totalmente -Bella..., Bella hija en donde estas? -la llamaba, pero no atendia, ella no estaba con el, entro en desespero, porque la recordo llorando, vio su rostro enrojecido, la habia golpeado y se sentia mal por ello -mi princesa..., lo siento, en verdad lo siento mi amor, no quise hacerte sentir mal.., todos tenian razon, con mis decisiones de apartaba de mi..., jamas quise que esto sucediera.

Sentia que al morir estaba pagando un mal terrible, y el no volver a ver a su hija era el peor de todo, y las terribles cosas que le dijo a Leah, no le admitio que la queria, como pudo haber sido tan estupido? Ni el lo sabia. Tantas veces que le prometio a su hija que nada los separaria, tantas veces que le dijo que no habria otra mujer en sus vidas y en un momento de debilidad acabo con todo, ya nada se arreglaria.

En medio de la frustracion escucha como si alguien caminase en medio del pasto, no queria girarse porque no queria ver a quien se encontraba con el, deseaba llorar, pero esa extraña presencia cerca de el le infundia paz, una paz que hacia muchos años no experimentaba, algo se agito en lo que el pensaba ahora estaba vacio por no sentir latidos. Decidio levantarse y encarar a quien le hacia compañia, al girarse un par de ojos verdes lo miraban llenos de calidez y alegria.

-..tu... -susurro con gran sorpresa

-..hola Terry -saludo con esa sonrisa tan caracteristica en ella, la agitacion se hizo mas fuerte en su pecho, de sus ojos sentia algo escocerse, y de su boca jadeo el nombre de la persona que tanto amo en vida.

-..Candy? -ella asintio, era ella en realidad, era su Candy, con el mismo aspecto que ella tenia al morir, eternos veintiun años que no pasaron jamas, estaba detenida en el tiempo, conservaba su hermosos ojos verde esperalda y aquellos rizos largos del color del oro, aquellas pecas que aun parecian bailar cuando sonreia, era su tarzan pecoso -en verdad eres tu? -la rubia asintio, por un momento creyo que era un espejismo o era un sueño, pero la estaba viendo, y era algo que el queria aprovechar.

El corrio a ella y la abrazo, si, era ella, hasta el contacto con su piel era como tocar seda, delicado y suave, no queria soltarla, no queria que se volviese a ir -esto parece ser un sueño, pero no.., estoy aqui, contigo, estamos juntos de nuevo mi amor -el rostro de la rubia se volvio serio, y con dulzura miro al actor, y abrio sus labios para hablar

-Terry.., no puedes quedarte

-pero porque?

-no puede quedarse sola.., nuestra pequeña solo te tenia a ti...

-Bella... -la recordo, Candy le acaricio el rostro delicadamente

-es una niña hermosa, y esta creciendo maravillosamente gracias a ti, tu eres la unica figura que ha tenido. No seria justo perdernos a los dos.

-claro que no..

-por favor.., regresa con ella.

-ven conmigo..

-yo estoy contigo, ahora y por siempre, nunca dudes eso, siempre formare parte de tu vida, tu pasado.., presente.., y futuro

El pecho de Terry empezo empezo a doler, levemente pero sentia eso. Candy alzo su mirada hacia la luz para luego mirarlo..

-..alguien esta luchando por ti

-Leah.. -susurro sonriente, Candy comprendio lo que le estaba pasando a su amado, queria regresar y a la vez no, su corazon estaba dividido

-hazlo por ella..

-Candy sabes que te amo y..

-pero.., tu tiempo no se ha acabado, el mio hace catorce años se acabo, no desperdicies tu vida, entiende que todos algun dia han de morir, pero no de un modo tan terrible..

-tu sufriste?

-no.., tuve a mi pequeña Bella en mis brazos -se escuchaba tan hermosa la forma en la que Candy lo dijo -mi pequeña, mi angel de la guarda.., la escuchas Terry?

El cerro sus ojos para escuchar lo mismo que Candy, y una serie de zumbidos que provenian de algun lugar se transformaron en palabras que tocaron sus oidos.

_-..mami, por favor que papâ no se muera, por favor, es lo unico que tengo, si el tambien se va, yo me voy con ustedes._

-practicamente esta suplicando, no puede quedarse sola

-no.., ella no..

-hazlo por ella, y te aconsejo algo

-que?

-se feliz con la persona que amas, el amor llega en todas las formas, colores y de la manera que tu jamas piensas. Quienes nos aman jamas nos dejan, siempre estan aqui -toco el pecho de Terry con delicadeza.

-..Candy.., es que no quiero dejarte.., no quiero volver a sentirme solo

-ya te dije que nunca, nunca estaras solo mi amor, te puedo pedir algo?

-lo que tu quieras Candy...

-podrias sonreir para mi?

-siempre, todas las sonrisas que quieras mi pecosa -de sus labios se desplego una gran sonrisa, la mas hermosa de todas, Candy enredo sus brazos a su cuello y lo miro con ternura -te puedo pedir algo a ti?

-si...

-dejame estar asi un momento, quiero grabar en mi memoria este momento, y darme cuenta que es real.

-es real, cuando despiertes me veras alli.

-estaras?

-claro que si..., y lo estare siempre, nunca lo dudes Terry, vuelve a sonreirle a la vida mi amor

-Candy..., te amare por siempre

-y yo a ti y a nuestra hija, y estare cuidandolos hasta el dia en que estemos los tres juntos -ambos se miraron con ternura, si, era solo un hasta pronto, una esperanza de que todos los seres humanos que ya partieron podran reencontrarse con sus seres queridos en un lugar donde no hay odio, ni dolor. Era el lugar y momento perfecto para los dos, Terry volvio a abrazar a Candy con fuerza, y ese dolor en el pecho iba en aumento cada vez mas, el tomo el rostro de la que en vida fue su esposa y la beso tiernamente, era el beso de la eternidad. Sintio que repente todo se desaparecia en medio de la luz, y su vida entera paso a traves de sus ojos desde el ultimo instante.

Sus momentos mas felices aparecieron delante de el, los momentos mas maravillosos de su vida, era como si de alguna manera le enseñaran que el tenia una vida porque luchar, los momentos mas hermosos, cada uno de ellos frente a el.

Esa euforia al representar a Romeo, conocer a Leah, el rostro sonriente de sus seres queridos, de correr en los campos escoceses, compartir un trago con sus amigos Albert y Karen, el subirse a un tren y experimentar una loca aventura entre dos continentes, encontrar su escencia perdida en una niña de ojos verdes. Pero tambien vinieron las decepciones y los golpes fuertes de la vida, que lo hicieron madurar, crecer y ser lo que era ahora. La muerte de Candy tambien vino a su mente, y el sepultarla fueron las cosas mas duras, pero que de algun modo estaban sanadas, y el mas bello fue el nacimiento de su hija, sus momentos con ella, con Candy, su casamiento, la lucha que tuvo para estar junto a ella. Su ascenso en el treatro, el reconciliamiento con su madre, encontrar amigos que no sabia que tenia siendo un adolescente, amar como un loco y recibir bofetadas por robarle un beso a Candy, el conocerla a ella en aquel barco una noche de año nuevo, el cual fue el momento mas asombroso de todos, y la forma tan bella en como se conocieron.

_-__h__ay alguien ahí?_

_-Lo siento, yo…__, n__o quise molestar, parecía que estabas muy triste…._

_-__Jajajajaja, q__ué estaba muy triste? No es verdad, estoy muy triste__ pequeña pecosa_

_-p__ecosa?_

_-__l__amento mucho tener que decírtelo, pequeña pero eres muy peco__sa_

_-__e__so a m__i __no me importa, me gustan mucho las pecas_

_-e__ntiendo, por eso las coleccionas_

_-__si__ y últimamente estaba pensado en cómo conseguir m__as._

Se rio ante aquel hermoso recuerdo, dos rebeldes que hicieron colision en un mismo sitio sin saber lo que les esperaba. El dolor en el pecho fue en aumento y cada vez mas se volvia opresivo y las imagenes seguian flotando en su mente, y esta vez llegaron cuando el era un niño en los brazos de sus padres, alegre, feliz, sin preocupaciones, y cuando ya sentia que su corazon iba a estallar se vio ahora como un bebe, de expresivos ojos azules, identicos a los de su madre, ella cargandolo y su padre jugando con el, frente a un espejo, sonriendo al ver su reflejo por primera vez, para finalizar con algo sorprendente e inimaginable, sus dos pecosas, Candy y Bella llamandolo, el queria ir con ellas. Hasta alli llegaron las imagenes cuando sintio que se caia a algun sitio, en donde lo estaban esperando con ansias, y escucho una voz antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia, una voz lejana que luego se apago.

_-..tenemos pulso, Leah._

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Y aqui en antepenultimo capitulo de esta historia! Gracias por la lectura y los pañuelos para las lagrimas, llegando al pronto y excitante final. Nos estamos leyendo..<strong>

**Reviews please?...**


	49. Despiertame Cuando termine Septiembre

**Capitulo 49.**

**DESPIÉRTAME CUANDO TERMINE SEPTIEMBRE****.**

* * *

><p>Muchas horas pasaron cuando Terry ingreso a quirofano, la cirugia se habia complicado, pero con alegria Leah logro salvarle la vida, a un gran costo. Salio a la sala de espera quitandose el tapaboca y quitandose el gorro que sujetaba sus largos cabellos rubios. Todos reaccionaron y se pusieron de pie para obtener noticias.<p>

-..Leah.., como esta mi hijo? -suplico saber Eleonore, la chica respiro y se quito un rastro de sudor de su frente

-no les voy a mentir.., la situacion no fue nada facil, una herida de esa magnitud es bastante severa y...

-por favor ve al grano! -exigio Archie, ella carraspeo la voz para darle la noticia

-logramos extraer la bala y estabilizarlo, pero debido a la perdida de sangre y a algunas complicaciones el.., el..

-que sucede?.., habla Leah! -grito Karen sosteniendose de la mano de Albert

-ha caido en coma -eso era algo que dejo a todos sorprendidos, pero no se explicaban porque -por la perdida de sangre hubo un colapso circulatorio, su cuerpo esta buscando las distintas formas de compensarlo y el coma ha sido la eleccion

-lo indujiste

-no! El choque hipovolemico fue demasiado...

-no quiero terminos medicos Leah! Solo dime si mi hijo se va a salvar y si va a despertar?!

-eso solo va a depender si el organismo de Terry logra fortalecerse, no lo se, puede durar dias, semanas.., meses

-meses?

-incluso años, pero durante ese tiempo podemos ayudar a su cuerpo a recuperarse, y mientras mas rapido mucho mejor.., asi que.., quiero pedirles una autorizacion

-autorizacion de que? -exigio Albert

-hay un metodo que se ha estado investigando desde hace muchos años, y tecnicamente es factible para personas en situaciones como la de Terry, transfusion sanguinea, y quiero intentarlo con Terry

-pero eso no es peligroso?

-si, ya que las personas tienen diferentes tipos de sangre, y no son compatibles

-y que pasa si se le administra sangre no compatible?

-puede generar una reaccion inmunologica que puede desembocar hemolisis, anemia, falla renal, shock y..., muerte.

-por Dios.., no, no, tiene que haber otro modo?

-hasta el momento es lo unico que se me ocurre señora Backer, y mientras avance el tiempo la expectativa de vida de Terry sigue siendo una gran incognita..

Eleonore penso las cosas un poco, si ese metodo llegase a funcionar salvaria la vida de su hijo, se limpio las lagrimas y se dirigio a la rubia.

-quienes..., quienes podrian.., donar?

-preferiblemente familiares, en especial hermanos y padres, son lo mas cercano a el, y hay teorias que dicen que el riesgo de incompatibilidad es menor, la herencia...

-entonces eso quiere decir que..., Eleonore..

-puede hacerlo, claro.., si ella acepta

-por mi hijo lo que sea necesario, si tengo que darle mi sangre y mi vida lo hare!

-esta bien..., necesito que me acompañes -la rubia se dirigio con Leah para que practicasen ese procedimiento, que a pesar de estar aun en investigacion le daba esperanza. Archie caminaba de un lado a otro, no sabia que pensar acerca de eso.

-eso es..., no lo se, ahora entiendo porque odio la medicina y los hospitales, no se como Candy y Leah sorportaron tantas cosas como estas?

-se llama vocacion, y si, ambas se parecen mucho..., ahora se porque a Terry le gusta Leah -exclamo Albert en voz alta, Susana acababa de llegar cuando escucho eso

-que a Terrence que?! -grito Susana frustrada, una enfermera le dijo que hiciese silencio, Karen se puso delante de Albert, y Archie junto con ella.

-tienes algun problema de que a Terry le guste una chica?

-si.., porque yo sere su esposa

-JA! Sigue soñando, no vas a desgraciarle la vida otra vez.., porque eso es lo que quieres, lo hiciste cuando estaba con Candy y lo quieres volver a hacer, pues escuchame bien, no lo permitire! -le escupio Archie a la rubia

-quien te crees tu?

-soy el primo de Candice White y el tio de Isabella Grandchester, y te dire que tu eres uno de esos seres de los que mi madre jamas permitiria que se relacionara conmigo

-y segun tu que soy yo?

-eres una arpia -grito Bella acercandose a el grupo presente, estaba ojerosa, no se habia cambiado de ropa, aun tenia manchas de sangre y algo que resaltaba en ella, su mejilla estaba inflamada, Susana se giro con indignacion, le gruño.

-..esa no es la manera para hablarle a tu madre!

-tu no eres mi madre! Y bajate de esa nube porque no lo permitire!

-eres una insolente! -la rubia la sujeto con su mano libre. Pero Karen y Albert fueron en defensa de la menor -esa niña debe empezar a respetarme

-vete al diablo Susana! Tu nunca reemplazaras a mi madre

-pues cuando tu padre me propuso matrimonio practicamente declaro eso!

-el no te ama! El ama a Leah!

-NO! El me eligio a mi! El me ama a mi! No a la maldita doctora!

-el le salvo la vida!

-yo tambien! El aun tiene una deuda conmigo!

-entonces si por salvar la vida hay que pagar..., Terry le debe a Leah -agrego Patty con ironia, Susana giro su cabeza hacia la castaña que estaba en compañia con Bella -hace que tecnicamente Terry tenga que pagarle a ella, eso es lo que tu dices no? Que hay que pagar deudas..

-pero..., pero... -habia sido confrontada

-eso es cierto..., tu no puedes venir a reclamar nada ahora..

-aun.., el.., Candy, el teatro.., la tramoyeria y..

-eso fue hace años Susana, y Terry pago dos años estando contigo. Ya el pago, ahora quedate con las ganas, porque tu impusiste esa regla

-el tiene que estar conmigo! Yo soy la legitima señora Grandchester!

-sigue soñando Susana Marlowe..., conformate con soñar -le escupio Bella con odio a la rubia.

Ella quizo volver a aplicar su artimaña con el actor, sin saber que todo se le voltearia en su contra.

En aquel cuarto oscuro, lleno de aparatos Eleonore estaba con su hijo, a punto de practicar un procedimiento que podria ayudarle a vivir o matarlo definitivamente, Leah y otro doctor estaban junto a ella, le explicaron todo lo que iban a realizar y los efectos que tendria sobre ella, la rubia los acepto sin titubear.

-..estas segura de querer hacer esto?

-escucha mi niña..., ya una vez perdi a mi hijo, me lo quitaron cuando apenas era un niño, y ahora la vida quiere intentar quitarmelo.., y no.., no lo permitire, el es fuerte.

-..hubiese querido tener su misma fortaleza para cuando murieron mis padres -susurro mientras preparaba el brazo de Eleonore y el otro doctor el de Terry, el actor parecia estar dormido, sereno, inherte a las cosas del exterior, la rubia vio a Leah y quiso saber mas de ella..

-querida.., te dolio?

-que? La muerte de mis padres? Para toda niña de ocho años perder a sus padres de forma tragica es algo que no se puede olvidar..., pero se puede superar

-como lo lograste tu?

-tenia a mi tio Frederick, el fue quien me ayudo a superarlo, y obviamente estudiando, esa fue la terapia perfecta para mi... -cerro sus ojos con fuerza, respiro y volvio a abrir sus ojos -por favor quiero que apriete su mano con fuerza, va a sentir como un piquete..

-esta bien.. -lentamente fue introduciendo la gruesa aguja bajo la piel de Eleonore, aquel liquido rojo y caliente empezo a fluir, y en el otro extremo el otro doctor insertaba una aguja en el brazo de Terry. Leah esperaba que funcionara..

-..querida..., funcionara?

-con los sistemas ABO existe la posibilidad de identificar que grupo sanguineo es usted y Terry.., y segun los resultados usted y Terry son un grupo universal., el grupo O.

-el mundo ha avanzado tan rapido, creia que ahora se inventaban armas de destruccion, pero veo que no..., no todo esta perdido, aun quedan esperanzas..

-las personas son las que pueden cambiar el mundo, algunas creen que con armas, otros con ciencia, pero para que todo cambie debe el ser humano cambiarse asi mismo -susurro mirando a Terry tiernamente, empezo a acariciar su cabello castaño alborotado, trago en seco para no lanzarse a llorar, se giro y miro a Eleonore -bien..., una enfermera estara al pendiente de todo, controlara los signos vitales de Terry, si te sientes mal avisame, estare afuera..

-descansa un poco cielo, tuviste una noche agotadora

-no creo que pueda descansar, tengo que estar al pendiente de Terry..

-me puedes hacer un ultimo favor?

-lo que sea..

-sera que me permites tomar la mano de mi hijo?

-por supuesto -ambos estaban a tan solo 30 centimetros de distancia, la rubia alargo su brazo para tomar la mano del castaño, necesitaba sentir que podia atarlo a la vida, que no se hiria -me retiro.

Leah salio de la habitacion, dio una ultima mirada a la pareja, madre e hijo, era increible lo que Eleonore estaba dispuesta a hacer por el, Terry estaba rodeado de personas que lo amaban. Sonrio tiernamente al verlos juntos, le recordo la hermosa relacion que tenia con su padre, ella lo amaba mucho, se limpio los ojos y se retiro de alli, iba a refrescarse, pero de camino tropezo con el doctor Lancaster.

-..hey Summer..

-que quieres?

-sabes..., fuiste muy valiente, nadie tiene las agallas para hacer lo que tu hiciste anoche.., yo no pude haberlo hecho

-ese es un alago?

-tecnicamente, el punto es..., que me sorprendiste, y te has ganado mis respetos

-entonces una mujer si puede destacarse en algunas cosas?

-si.., igual que un hombre, yo diria que hasta puede superarlo.

-gracias... -exclamo Leah para luego retirarse, le habia demostrado al doctor que ella podia ser tan buena como el y el resto de los galenos que laboraban en ese centro.

-..no has averiguado nada mas?

-no Richard..., solo se que ha estado en quirofano y la verdad no se si ya salio!

-por amor a Dios..., tengo que ir a ese hospital

-abuelo no! No es el momento correcto, aun no..

-Eleonore..., mi nieto ellos deben estar devastados!

-Richard por amor a Dios escuchame! -grito Beatrice sujetansolo de los hombros -yo estare al pendiente de cualquier cambio, pero aun no pueden verte...

-lo prometes?

-claro que si..., ahora queda esperar, si lo que usted me ha dicho es cierto, su hijo es fuerte, y saldra de esta victorioso..

-Dios te escuche, Beatrice, Dios te escuche.

Todos esperaban ansiosos la noticia de Terry, su atentado salio en todos los diarios del pais, la preocupacion por su estado de salud fue real, a cada momento un ramo de flores y cartas llegaban a la puerta de los Andley, todas de admiradoras del actor, deseando que el se recuperase pronto, Bella jamas se separo de Terry, esperaba con anhelo que despertase, la gira se suspendio, pero a Robert no le importo, ya podria planificarla en otro momento, ahora estar con Eleonore para tranquilizarla y darle animos era lo importante, Annie trato de infundirles calma a todos, pero no debia estar movilizandose mucho, ya no podia mas con ella misma. La transfusion fue un exito, el y Eleonore efectivamente eran compatibles, ahora habria que esperar...

Y como Neal prometio, Eliza seria sentenciada por sus crimenes, su madre no se opuso, ella sabia que su hija estaba mal, que habia hecho cosas horribles que merecian un castigo, creia que en la carcel aprenderia cosas que mientras estuvo libre jamas aprendio. Ciertamente a ambos les dolia que la pelirroja terminara pasando el resto de sus vidas en una carcel, jamas conoceria la felicidad, ni el amor, no tendria ese final feliz que toda chica anhela, Neal por decision propia se prometio no visitarla, ella provoco que su relacion de hermanos se destrozara, como iba a mirarla a los ojos despues de que ella le declarara sus sentimientos, queria mirar al futuro y ser feliz con Patty y su hijo en camino, ella era la que le daba luz a su vida, eliminando todo rastro de oscuridad, ya el podia caminar libremente sin las cargas de su pasado.

Pasaron los dias, y el actor aun no despertaba, a veces todos creian que a pesar de la transfusion jamas despertaria, todos los dias, a cada momento Bella se mantenia a un lado suyo, tomando su mano y acariciandole el pelo, queria que abriese los ojos, que la mirase, queria pedirle perdon por las cosas terribles que le dijo, queria que despertase y volviese a casa con ella.

-..por favor.., despierta papá.., despierta! -le suplicaba recostando su cabeza cerca de la cama, esperaba que al escuchar su voz despertaria, habia actuado como una estupida, estaba arrepentida y queria que el despertara, lo necesitaba mas que nunca.

-..cielo.. -escucho que la llamaban -Bella ve a descansar, Albert y Karen te esperan para ir a casa.

-no quiero.., quiero quedarme aqui con el.., quiero estar aqui para cuando despierte

-Bella..., te entiendo, pero debes cuidar de tu salud tambien, no has comido bien en dias, no has dormido bien.., por favor

-me prometes que no lo dejaras solo?

-yo.., yo..

-prometeme que jamas lo dejaras solo!..., cuidalo Leah, quiero que este conmigo -tomo la mano de Leah y la mano de Terry para unirlas con las suyas -quiero que esten conmigo...

-jamas estaras sola!.., tienes a tu familia, Terry se salvara y estara contigo para siempre.., yo estare contigo tambien

-me lo prometes?

-claro..., siempre -ambas se abrazaron tiernamente, Bella sentia en los brazos de Leah ese calor tan maternal, no queria soltarla -ahora..., vete a casa y descansa.

-esta bien.., -la se solto del abrazo de Leah y fue a darle un beso a Terry en la frente, con tristeza salio de la habitacion, habia pasado los peores dias de su vida despues de su cumpleaños, deseaba que septiembre se terminara rapidamente para asi olvidar esos terribles sucesos, y poder empezar de nuevo.

-..hay Terry..., esa niña te ama ciegamente, por favor despierta..., despierta -le suplico, acaricio con suavidad su mejilla, para luego subir sus delgados dedos a los parpados cerrados del actor, era tan guapo, tan hermoso y ella era una tonta enamorada, reviso las constantes del actor para salir a ver a otros pacientes, pero antes de salir se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, justo en ese momento, Susana ha entrado al cuarto.

-..que diablos estas haciendo?! -grito la rubia, la otra chica la vio seria, sin expresar sentimientos

-cierra la boca por favor..

-no cierro la boca ni nada! Estabas besando a mi prometido

-que?! Estas loca?

-yo se lo que vi! Lo besaste! Lo besaste! -gritaba Susana histerica, Leah estaba perdiendo la paciencia, camino velozmente hacia ella y la saco de la habitacion, ambas quedaron frente a frente, y aunque la galena no demostraba rabia ni nada sus ojos eran de un gris fuego intenso, la delataban -eres una cualquiera

-yo una cualquiera? Aaammm, creo que estas viendome con los ojos equivocados

-te estas burlando de mi?

-no..., simplemente te estoy diciendo algo que es cierto, y sin ofender, la cualquiera es otra

-y segun tu porque dices eso?

-no es necesario que la familia Andley me cuente lo que sucedio hace años.., tu separaste a Terry y a Candy

-el me pertenece!

-tu no lo amas! Estas encaprichada! Porque nadie, nadie que dice amar intenta amarrar a otro de por vida por obligacion!

-tu tambien lo quieres obligar a estar contigoo! -solto su baston y se abalanzo a ella para sujetarla por el cuello, estampandola contra la pared, Leah la agarro por los brazos para defenderse -debes separarte de el! El es mio! Mio! Haz lo mismo que Candy! Alejate y dejanos ser felices!

-sueltame! -exigio Leah a la rubia, ya estaba pasando el limite y alguien debia darle una leccion a Susana, sin un rastro de lastima la empujo y le dio una bofetada que la dejo catatonica -escuchame bien Susana Marlowe, eres una mujer bonita, famosa, blah, blah, blah y todo lo que quieras llamarte, pero las cosas que haces y dices no las hace una persona que dice estar enamorada..., cielos busca ayuda! No puedes tener a alguien atado de por vida por un capricho! Si Terry te abandono una vez lo iba a volver a hacer, porque una persona que dice amar no abandona..., si tuviese algo para que escucharas todo lo que me dijiste te darias cuenta de que tus palabras son las mismas que diria una obsesiva, tienes una obsesion que es peligrosa para ti y para Terrence! Acaso lo quieres muerto? Eso es lo que quieres?! -grito con furia, era la primera vez que la sumisa Leah gritaba con tanta fuerza que su grito se escucho en todas partes en el quinto piso del hospital.

Nadie, jamas le habia hablado de esa forma, y muchos menos golpeado, porque con ella no funciono su teatro? Creia que si habia funcionado con Candy con ella tambien seria asi, pero no.

-..asi que sera mejor que empieces a madurar niña..., en esta vida nadie obtiene lo que quiere, y no creas que tu siendo una lisiada vas a ser una excepcion, tu no eres especial, para nada, ve bajandote de tu castillito rosa Susana, porque con actitudes como la tuya es que muchas personas se quedan solas.., alli tienes de ejemplo a la mujer que le disparo a Terry! Ella ya esta sola.., acaso quieres quedar como ella?

-no!

-entonces por tu bien y el de todos deja la obsesion con Terry y esos celos sin causa alguna, porque la unica chica que el ama, es a Bella, y a ella no se le niega

-pero.., escuche que el te ama a ti..

-que? -pregunto

-si..., escuche que el estaba enamorado de ti, que hiciste para que el te quisiera? -ni la misma Leah se lo explicaba, Susana al fin lo entendia, el podia amar a cualquier mujer, menos a ella, era como si le faltara algo mas que una pierna, una escencia quizas -el nunca..., que querra como las quiere a ti y a Bella..., yo soy solo un adorno en su vida.

-comprendes que te haces daño a ti misma?

-yo.., yo.., debo irme

-hey Susana! -le grito la rubia, algo hizo click en la mente de la ex -actriz y se dio cuenta que si seguia con aquella farsa lo que haria era dañarse asi misma, Terry no la amaba, Bella la odiaba y la familia de Candy la despreciaba, no la querian en sus vidas, no podia seguir asi, tenia que liberarse, y dejar libres a otras personas..., y asi haria.

Nadie sabe que paso con la rubia despues de eso, simplemente se fue, dejo todo y regreso a Nueva York para despedirse y de alli partir quien sabe a donde, quizas buscando algo que la hiciera feliz, algo que la haga sentirse completa, dejando a Terry libre.

Un buen dia Leah revisaban las constantes de Terry, habian pasado ya muchos dias, tres semanas exactamente desde que cayo en coma, y era 30 de septiembre, ya iba a finalizar ese tortuoso mes, y como siempre todos aun aguardaban que el actor despertara, esta vez Eleonore y Albert estaban en la habitacion con el, sin saber lo que les iba a esperar.

-..esta respirando bien? -pregunto Albert

-si.., afortunadamente la bala no causo el daño que crei provocaria, esta clase de heridas tienden a ser mortales o a dejar secuelas, en el caso de Terry.., bueno, Dios permitio que no fuese asi -mientras Leah auscultaba el pecho del actor algo casi milagroso paso, sus respiraciones se aceleraron, provocando la sorpresa de esta

-que pasa?

-sus respi.., sus respiraciones estan aceleradas.., Terry? -lentamente el estaba regresando, empezo a mover su cabeza, y empezo a jadear -Terry...

Lentamente, despues de semanas el abre sus orbes azul zafiro de nuevo a la vida, encontrandose con los ojos marron grisaceo de Leah, ella estaba derramando una lagrima de felicidad, le sonrio tiernamente, queria decirle algo pero ella le sello los labios con sus dedos.

-..no.., no hables por favor -pidio esta, pero el insistia en hablarle, Leah agacho su mirada, provocando que sus cabellos cubrieran su rostro, en seguida reconocio algo en ella, algo que no habia descubierto hasta ese dia, volvio a alzar su mirada, recogiendo sus cabellos, eso que Terry descubrio era maravilloso. Leah era la chica rubia que salvo en aquella feria.

-..Le.., Leah? Tu...

-..bienvenido campeon -le susurro esta, no habia borrado su sonrisa de su rostro

-oh por amor a Dios.., Terry! Estabamos tan preocupados por ti mi amor -su madre se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la frente con cariño -dime.., te sientes bien? No te duele nada?

-que.., qq.., que paso? -logro decir con voz ronca

-no recuerdas nada? -pregunto Albert acercandose a el. Las imagenes volaron en su mente, todo, recordo haber besado a Susana, golpeado a Bella y despues haber sido baleado por Eliza, eso fue lo ultimo que recordo antes de todo volverse oscuro.

-..to., todo es tan.., confuso

-espera! Descansa un poco y no te esfuerces hablando, aqui estaremos todos dispuestos a ayudarte en tu recuperacion

-quiero verla..

-a quien?

-a mi.., mi hija.., a Bella

-ella esta en casa, con Annie y los demas

-traela.., traela por favor -suplico este, el no queria descansar, queria ver a su hija solamente. Rapidamente Albert, con alegria fue y busco un telefono para llamar a la Mansion Andley.

Aquel repique en el telefono de la mansion Andley en seguida causo la euforia de todos, en especial la de Bella, quien en seguida queria salir corriendo al hospital, queria ver a Terry lo antes posible. Toda la familia se movilizo al centro hospitalario, la noticia los alegro a todos, era la chispa que les hacia falta, algo que ellos no sabian es que una mujer y un joven castaño estaban al pendiente de ellos, y al igual, se sintieron dichosos.

-..debemos decirle a Richard..

-claro que si madre..., ya es el momento.. -respondio Zack subiendo la capucha a su cabeza con expresion sonriente, se movilizaron al hotel en donde se estaban quedando desde hace semanas, ya era el momento ideal de reencontrarse con Terry.

Le hicieron algunas pruebas al castaño para verificar su estado de salud, estaba muy palido y blanco como el papel, pero el no expreso sentirse mal, algo adolorido quizas, solo unas semanas dormido, bromeaba el. En un lapso de tres horas, luego de que despertara y se le revalorara fue cambiado a una habitacion regular, donde podia recibir visitas y sobrellevar su recuperacion con facilidad, pero aun asi, habia algo que retumbaba en su mente..., el habia muerto, y en ese lapso habia visto a su amada Candy, y la habia vuelto a abrazar, a escuchar y a besar, era necesario haberle sucedido esto para volverla a ver? Y porque ella le dijo que iba a estar con el al despertar? A quien vio fue a Leah. Entonces algo sorprendente estallo dentro de el.

-..Terry.., Terry estas bien? -pregunto su madre

-si.., oye..., que ha pasado en estas semanas? Mientras estuve dormido?

-muchas cosas hijo, pero no deberias preocuparte por eso, lo importante es que te recuperes mi amor..

-y Susana?

-uuufff, crei que no preguntarias por ella, ya me tenia harta.., pero bueno, ella se fue

-se fue?

-asi es..., asi como aparecio se desaparecio, fue como si todo esto hubiese colapsado con su mente.

-entonces me dejaron embarcado.., jajaja AUCH!..

-hey tranquilizate..., y bueno, si quieres mi opinion fue lo mejor que esa chica pudo haber hecho, no la hubiese tolerado..

-creo que fue lo mejor..

-pues si.., antes de que Bella y los demas le quiten la otra pierna..

-graciosita mamá.., Mmm, y Robert? Que ha sucedido con la gira?

-bueno, tuvieron que suspenderla despues de tu atentado

-que lastima.., habiamos empezado tan bien..

-nunca cambiaras Terrence mi vida...

-tu me quieres asi madre... -apreto la mano de su madre suavemente, y la puerta de la habitacion se abre, dejando pasar rostros sonrientes, rostros que hicieron que desplegara sus labios en una sonrisa.

-..mirate! Estas vivooo! Estas vivo hermano! -Karen se acerco y lo abrazo con fuerza..

-auch, auch Claise..., me lastimas!

-lo lamento!.., Uuuuyyyy! Estoy tan feliz de que mi compañero de peleas esta de regreso

-tonta Claise, me da gusto verte otra vez... -paso uno de sus brazos por su cuello para abrazarla...

-vaya, vaya, vaya..., bien dicen por alli que hierba mala nunca muere...

-vete al diablo Archie...

-me alegro que ese buen humor no se te halla quitado, eso es una señal de que estas vivo... Jajajajja

-okey, okey, alejense que una madre con su bebe vienen a ver al enfermito! -bromeo Annie quien se inclino para abrazar a Terry

-aaaawwww, timida estas enorme! Apostaria a que son dos

-ni siquiera lo digas, no me los imagino a estos dos lidiando con gemelos -agrego Neal

-Neal, Neal Leagan.., quien lo diria, tu visitandome

-oye.., seremos mas familia que nunca, no crees?

-oh si.., ya lo creo, pero no creas que a pesar de eso no te puedo golpear

-ya, ya, ya no se pongan violentos, mira que aun estas convaleciente, y hare que una doctorcita linda de agarre por las orejas -reto Albert

-Hooooaaaa! Eso si fue un golpe bajo, quien lo diria tio

-pues yo tambien espero que alguien ponga a nuestro pequeño Terry en orden -bromeo Karen y el resto de la familia, y Terry aun no entendia de que hablaban

-que? Aguarden expliquenme que pasa?

-hay es verdad! Tu estuviste de bello durmiente por semanas amigo mio.., sera mejor que tu nos expliques muchas cosas

-no entiendo...

-que te gusta Lilyyyy! -grito Karen con alegria, el actor se sonrojo al escuchar eso, como es que se habian dado cuenta de ello

-entonces no es necesario que hables.., diselo..

-no.., no me atrevo

-tu? Callarte? Estas seguro que estas bien? Porque en verdad mirala! Es hermosa y es.., whao ella y Bella se llevan de maravilla y tu la quieres..

-..no quisiera hablar de eso.., otro dia..

-claro que si, y tendras tiempo de organizar sus ideas, ahora..., alguien quiere verte... -Neal fue a abrir la puerta, dejando que la ojiverde entrara a la habitacion, era la primera vez que se veian despues del incidente.

-..Bella.. -se queria incorporar pero el dolor punzante en su pecho hizo aparicion.

-..hey, no te muevas -le reto Patty

-pueden dejarnos a solas? -pregunto la castaña a todos, asintieron y se retiraron para dejarlos solos a ambos. Alli empezaron a hablar.

-..hola mi amor..

-hola papá... -exclamo seriamente -estas bien?

-si.., mejor que nunca mi pequeña, porque esa cara larga...? -ella no respondio, solo agacho la mirada y metio las manos en los bolsillos del blazer -ven por favor hija.

Ella obedecio, camino y se sento en una de las sillas que estaban junto a la cama del actor, aun no alzaba su mirada y el queria verla a los ojos.

-..Bella.., aun estas molesta conmigo? -alzo su mirada y sus ojos verdes lo miraron de forma penetrante

-yo.., deberia de odiarte.., deberia estar enojada contigo pero no puedo asi lo quiera! Es como si de algun modo parte de mi hubiese evadido ese sentimiento o..

-o siemplemente no esta en tu esencia odiar.., al igual que tu madre...

-quiero que me expliques muchas cosas que he querido saber..., y son cientos y cientos de preguntas que solo tu puedes contestar porque siento que me asfixio desde esa noche!

-asi.., asi me sentia la noche en que Candy murio, asfixiado.., con cientos de preguntas igual que tu

-y te las respondieron?

-si..., al fin fueron respondidas todas mis preguntas

-y puede alguien responder las mias? -pregunto con sus ojos cristalizandose, listos para llorar.

-si tu..., si tu estas dispuesta yo quisiera responderlas... -ella lo miro sorprendida. En ese momento Leah iba a verlo, pero se detuvo al ver a los castaños juntos, se quedo parada detras de la puerta, era de mala educacion quedarse escuchando conversaciones privadas, pero ya se habia enrrolado en esa incomoda situacion.

-..de que hablaba esa Eliza? Porque dijo que tu me odiaste?

-que mas te dijo?

-me dijo que jamas me amaste por el hecho de haber..., haber..

-Ssshhh, no lo digas, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada hija!

-me llamo asesina! Y no me siento bien al saber que en verdad fui la culpable de la muerte de mi mamá!..

-Bella..

-..y ahora saber que tu sentiste odio por mi no me deja dormir, acaso todos estos años fueron una farsa

-NO! -alzo la voz, jadeando con dificultad -eres mi hija, y te ame desde que tu madre me dijo que vendrias al mundo, te esperamos con ansias pero..., esa noche ya no sabia que pensar o que sentir ante ti..

-dimelo.., no quiero mas secretos, no quiero volver a convivir con el odio ni nada! -se inclino para ocultar su rostro entre sus manos.

-Bella por favor mi amor.., mirame.., mirame..

-entonces dimelo Terrence!... -el respiro y empezo a relatar todo

-yo no podia ni con mi propia alma..., me habian arrancado el corazon y queria morir, pense cientos de veces en suicidarme, ya que mi vida habia sido una maldicion, la unica persona que me amo y que me hizo sentir que valia se habia ido para siempre..., no me quedaba nada porque vivir..

-te querias suicidar? -susurro Bella, la rubia escucho con claridad todo lo que este decia, como era posible que dijera todo eso, acaso no penso en su hija.

-..era uno de los pensamientos que me llego a la mente, pero Archie me saco de mi trance.., debia ir por ti, era algo que no queria hacer, y a pesar de que le prometi a Candy protegerte y amarte no queria estar cerca de ti..., no quiero seguir..

-debes hacerlo..., te lo suplico -no queria seguir, pero se lo debia a Bella, tenia que continuar con el relato que acabaria de cerrar con ese ciclo tortuoso.

-..fui al hospital..., Eleonore y Albert estaban alli, me senti reticente, y casi no entre al cunero a verte.., pero Albert me insto a entrar, sabia que si te veia iba a estallar, iba a gritar, iba a llorar y quizas terminaria odiandote cosa que no queria sentir..., se lo dije a el.., me grito, me insulto y con toda razon porque eras una bebé inocente, me odiaba a mi mismo por no estar con Candy ese dia, por no ser fuerte.., y por no estar para ti en todo momento...

-..que mas hiciste?

-tenia que enfrentarte, despues de todo eras mi hija..., y eras parte de mi, me arme de valor y entre a verte..., mi madre te tenia entre sus brazos, sino fuera por Albert ni siquiera te hubiese visto y entonces..., crei que eras un sueño, tu pelo era tan oscuro y ya se te veian pequeños rizos en tu cabecita, tu naricita, espingada, pero lo que mas me llamo la atencion de ti fueron tus hermosos ojos..., era como si los hubieses abiertos para mi, eran verde esmeralda..., senti lo mas bello por ti, no podia odiarte a pesar de intentarlo porque eras mi niña pequeña, mi angel de la guarda..., mi Isabella.

Leah detras de la puerta se tragaba las lagrimas, era tan fuerte todo eso, y se sentia tan responsable de todo eso..., ella habia ocasionado su dolor.

-..pero aprendi algo.., no puedo culpar a nadie por lo ocurrido..., ella habia cumplido su mision en la vida, y la finalizo como lo que era, una guerrera de la vida..., no quiero que su muerte quede como un momento tragico en nuestras vidas -agarro la mano de Bella, estaba fria por todo lo que sus oidos habian escuchado -sino como el despertar de nuestras vidas.., volviendonos quienes somo ahora...

-..quiero que septiembre signifique eso para nosotros de ahora en adelante.., el triunfo de Candice White.., perdoname por todo lo que te dije papá

-no perdoname tu a mi amor.., por ser un imbecil

-si.., pero eres el imbecil que quiero mas que a mi propia vida, te amo como a nada en el mundo Terry Grandchester...

-ven aqui mi angel... -el la aferro a su pecho para abrazarla con fuerza y llorar junto a ella, compartiendo sus sentimientos, liberando sus cargas, solo ellos sabian lo que se sentia, y nunca mas volveria la tristeza a sus vidas.

Los ojos azules de Terry se fijaron en un calendario que habia frente a el..., y la fecha era la que marcaba ese dia para ellos, el dia en que se acababa su tristeza, terminaba septiembre.

_El verano ha llegado y pasó _

_La inocencia puede nunca perderse _

_Despiértame cuando septiembre termine_

_Como mi padre vino y se fue _

_Siete años se han ido tan rapido _

_Despiértame cuando septiembre termine _

El la aferro con mucha mas fuerza a su pecho y le susurro cuanto la queria, y que nunca mas nadie los separaria, que siempre serian uno, padre e hija, una relacion incorruptible.

A traves de los pasillos del hospital tres personas caminaban presurosamente, buscando el cuarto en el que se encontraba el actor, se encontraron a una rubia a la puerta de la habitacion del actor.

-..disculpe..

-si?

-aqui esta el señor Grandchester?

-a.., asi es..

-podemos entrar?

-bueno..., si -se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a el anciano y al joven, la mujer se quedo fuera del cuarto -usted no va a entrar?

-no.., esto es algo que el y el señor Grandchester tenian que hablar hace muchos años, y yo solo estaria demas -todo de alguna manera estaba arreglado para que se arreglara ese dia, Richard ingreso a la habitacion, encontrandolo aferrado al abrazo de aquella ojiverde, Terry se sorprendio al verlo, al igual que Bella y Zack

-..Bella!

-Zack! Que haces tu aqui?

-lo mismo me pregunto..., es.., whao sorprendente -los dos chicos desviaron sus miradas a los hombres frente a ellos.

-..Richard..., eres tu..

-Terry hijo..., estuve tan preocupado.

-que haces tu aqui?

-te he buscado desde hace mucho hijo..., he venido a pedirte perdon.., y se que no es el momento correcto y quizas ni siquiera merezca obtenerlo, pero quisiera por lo menos.., recuperarte, te juro que no lo sabia, no sabia lo de tu esposa ni nada.., fui un ciego todos estos años, Terry..

-y que querias? Que te perdonara despues de todos estos años? Borrar toda las cosas terribles que vivi y empezar de cero? -exclamo frustrado, miro a Bella y volvio a mirar a su padre

-si.., aunque sea ser tu amigo, Terry.

-Richard..., hoy estoy dispuesto a perdonarte, y a hacer que volvamos a ser padre e hijo.., que nada vuelva a interferir en mi vida -el duque le agarro el brazo a Terry, derramando lagrimas de sus ojos, y ya era hora de que conociese a alguien importante... -padre.., te quiero presentar a alguien, a mi hija.., Isabella..., hija, el es Richard Grandchester..., tu abuelo.

Zack se sorprendio y miro a Bella otra vez, se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

-..que.., no entiendo..

-Bella..., yo soy nieto de Richard Grandchester y si entonces.., tu padre es su hijo tu y yo somo...

-primos! -se abrazaron con fuerza, Richard fue con ellos y los estrecho a su pecho, admirando a su hermosa nieta. No lo podia creer, estaba con su hijo y con sus nietos.

-..eres.., eres muy guapa Isabella..

-digame Bella y.., como debo llamarle Richard?

-abuelo mi pequeña princesa..., ahora vengan aca los dos, ustedes son una bendicion -abrazo de nuevo a los jovenes castaños. Simplemente era un momento encantador.

_Aquí viene la lluvia nuevamente _

_Cayendo desde las estrellas _

_Empapado en mi pena nuevamente _

_Volviéndonos quienes somos._

_Mientras los restos de mi memoria _

_Pero nunca olvidare lo que perdí _

_Despiértame cuando septiembre termine _

Todos estaban en la sala de espera felices y regocijantes, el saber que Terry estaba fuera de peligro fue la alegría de todos los presentes, Archie y Albert habian ido por un cafe y Eleonore charlando con Patty y Neal del otro lado del pasillo, cuándo de repente Annie sintió un dolor horrible sacudiéndole la columna, se escucho un grito ahogador haciendo que la pelinegra se agarrase de la encimera.

-..oh por Dios.., oh por Dios..!

-Annie!- Karen se acercó asustada, pero la pelinegra la tranquilizo.

-tranquila, Karen.., estoy...- no pudo seguir hablando, ya que sintió un líquido por sus piernas... estaba rompiendo aguas -de parto…?!- ella iba a decirle que estaba bien, pero se quedo con la palabra en la boca.

-por Dios! si aún te queda una semana! - murmuró Karen, todavía paralizada.

-díselo al que está aquí- le contesto burlona, señalando su tripa.

En seguida la pelirroja corre a buscar ayuda, la primera persona que sale a atender a Annie es Leah, quien no lo penso dos veces y rápidamente la lleva a la sala de partos junto con dos enfermeras, donde iba a comenzar la acción, rápidamente Karen va a buscar a Archie, a el si le iba a dar el infarto.

-..Archibald! -grito la pelirroja, lo encontro en el cafetin con Albert, le lanzo la noticia de una vez -sera mejor que me acompañes.., Annie esta de parto

-queeeee?! -dijo con su rostro completamente desfigurado, creia que era una broma pero no era asi, asi que al enterarse que Annie iba a entrar en labor se puso de distintos colores, hasta se iba a desmayar, pero reacciono rápidamente y corrió a la sala de partos, pero le preocupaba que algo saliese mal

-Archie, cálmate- lo tranquilizó Neal -no te vallas a desmayar respira y exhala, respira y exhala

-estoy haciendo esooo! Pero donde esta mi Annie?!

-ya la Annie la han metido a la sala de parto, así que ve a cambiarte- le ordenó el moreno a su primo, todos le dieron animos, vio la señal de una enfermera para que entrara el obedeció al instante, y se encamino a la sala aun estaba estupefacto. Una vez entrando a la sala se encontró con Leah quien se estaba colocando sus guantes, estaba nerviosa, sus manos le temblaban, lo hacia porque Annie se lo pidio, la pelinegra estaba quejandose de dolor y lo llamaba.

-..Archieeee! -gritaba la pelinegra, volvio su mirada a Leah quien necesitaba hablar con el.

-Archie, gracias a Dios, llegas justo a tiempo, vamos- le instó Leah, acercandose a su esposa

-Annie!, cariño lo siento….., estaba con Albert y...

-no te preocupes -consiguio decir entre jadeos -llegas a tiempo -le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Archie retiro un poco de sudor de su frente, y se posiciono detrás de ella, sujetando sus manos mientras hacia fuerza.

-bien, cariño, bien- le animaba este a Annie y volteo su mirada a la rubia de mirada gris –Leah…, va a estar bien?

-si Archie, Annie por suerte tiene ocho centímetros de dilatación uterina y eso..

-háblame en español por favor

-va a dar a luz sin mucho esfuerzo, con tan solo unos cuantos pujones y conocerás a tu hijo, lo prometo – dirigió su atención a la pelinegra –Annie, es hora de trabajar, pujaras cuando yo te diga ok

-ok Leah…, confió en ti – le sonrió la pelinegra a Leah, todo el personal del paritorio puso manos a la obra.

_El verano ha llegado y pasó _

_La inocencia puede nunca perderse _

_Despiértame cuando septiembre termine _

Annie acababa de empezar a empujar siguiendo las instrucciones de Leah quien estaba muy nerviosa, era la segunda vez durante su carrera que atendía un parto, pero estaba a la vez confiada de que todo saliese bien

-vamos Annie, ya casi está fuera la cabeza, un par de pujones más y está aquí- le dijo Leah, la pelinegra se incorporó un poco, y agarrándose a la camilla, soltó un pequeño grito mientras daba el último empujón con todas sus fuerzas, por suerte no le que no le dolía, pero estaba exhausta del esfuerzo, Archie tomo su mano, y la ayudo a incorporarse un poco para favorecer la fuerza... y llegó.

_Suenan fuera las campanas nuevamente _

_Como estabamos nosotros cuando la primavera comenzó _

_Despiértame cuando septiembre termine_

-Bellancy? – susurro Archie en medio del nerviosismo y una gota de sudor rodo por su sien.

Un llanto envolvió la habitación, el sonrió y beso a Annie suavemente, mientras la ayudaba a recostarse de nuevo.

-muy bien cariño -le dijo Archie en voz baja., ella le sonrió, cansada y agotada. Leah se acercó con un bultito, envuelto en una mantita blanca, que le tendió con una gran sonrisa.

-enhorabuena Archie..., es un niño precioso -las lágrimas de Archie ya habían hecho acto de presencia, al igual que las de Annie, adoro a aquel pequeño al instante.

-mi hijo... nuestro pequeño milagro... –exclamo Annie con lagrimas en sus ojos azulados, el bebe tenía los ojitos cerrados, y el poco pelo que tenía era de color castaño cobrizo, al igual que Archie. Este beso su carita y sus manitas, hablándole

-de modo que eras chico - Archie rio, mirándole a los dos, Annie también lloraba -pues si que te has hecho de rogar campeón -seguía diciéndole mientras el se acercaba a Annie y posaba al niño en su pecho.

-hola cariño- le saludó, acariciándole una de sus manitas y besando su blanda cabecita -eres tan guapo como tu papá - le decía a su hijo y mirando a Archie entre risas y llanto.

Se agacho a su lado, regalándole a su mujer un beso.

-gracias por este regalo Annie, gracias- le susurro emocionado.

-te quiero- contestó mientras ella apoyaba su cara en el cuello de este.

-y yo a ti cariño- miraba embobado a su esposa y a su pequeño

-no estás desilusionado? con eso de qué querías una niña- dijo ella. El la corto con otro beso.

-no podría estar más feliz de lo que estoy ahora mismo... además.., quién ha dicho que no iremos por la niña?- le pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

Leah y las matronas rieron por su comentario, y se acercaron a darles la enhorabuena.

-como se llama el principito?- preguntó Leah, rellenando la partida de nacimiento, Archie miro a Annie, para que desvelara el misterio.

-Ethan..., Ethan Cornwell- dijo, mirando a Archie y buscando su aprobación. Asintió, le gustaba el nombre, y sonaba bien. Archie estaba feliz, volteo a ver a Leah quien llenaba la partida de nacimiento, se acerco a ella y la abrazo, la rubia se quedo anonadada con el acto del joven castaño

-gracias por cuidar de mi esposa e hijo Leah – las lagrimas de Archie rodaron por sus mejillas, este se abalanzo hacia esta y la abrazo fuertemente, ella accedió al abrazo, por un momento Archie sintió que quien lo estaba abrazando era Candy.

-no quería volverles a fallar – dijo ella casi en un susurro

-no lo hiciste, salvaste a dos personas hoy y trajiste a la vida a uno, no se como agradecerte

-solo se feliz con tu esposa, y cuida mucho a Ethan -le sonrio Leah con dulzura, sus ojos giran a la ventana y nota algo, una fina lluvia caia desde lo alto del cielo -oigan..., debo salir un momento!

-me encargare de atender a la señora Cornwell

-okey.., gracias! -la chica se quito los guantes, el gorro y salio corriendo a traves de los pasillos, por el asensor y salio por la emergencia del hospital, la fina lluvia caia, recordo que un tipo de lluvia asi servia para limpiar el alma, y liberar las penas, ella tambien queria limpiarse y dejar que la tristeza se fuera, se quito los zapatos, solto su cabello, salio y la lluvia empezo a caer sobre ella, se sentia tan bien, tan fria, tan sanadora, se sentia libre, nadie hace tal locura como la que ella estaba haciendo, y no le importo, porque asi era ella..., y algo toco su mente, miro hacia la ventana de la habitacion de Terry, y sonrio, amaba a ese rebelde sin causa, el la hizo sentirse confiada y la volvio valiente, lista para enfrentarse a todo.

_Aquí viene la lluvia nuevamente _

_Cayendo desde las estrellas _

_Empapado en mi pena nuevamente _

_Volviéndonos quienes somos._

Ese dia la lluvia limpiaba todo, se llevaba las tristezas de raiz, Terry desperto y se dio cuenta de que la vida es lo mas hermoso que hay, y que las personas que amamos no se van.., se transforman y se pueden sentir, no iba a volver a equivocarse de nuevo.

En aquel cuarto de hospital estaba ellos, Richard, Terry, Bella y Zack, como lo que eran, una familia, logrando recuperar momentos que quedarian en sus memorias para siempre, un nuevo comienzo habia llegado para todos, el corazon de Terry habia sido curado definitivamente, y ahora solo queria disfrutar de esos preciados momentos, grabarlos en su memoria.

_Mientras los restos de mi memoria _

_Pero nunca olvidare lo que perdí _

_Despiértame cuando septiembre termine _

_El verano ha llegado y pasó _

_La inocencia puede nunca perderse _

_Despiértame cuando septiembre termine_

Apreto la mano de su hija con cariño, ahora cada vez que la mirase veria la esperanza y la alegria, por ella lucharia y seria feliz, y Candy seria lo que lo empujaria a ser feliz, ella lo llevo a la vida de nuevo, cerraba sus ojos para verla de nuevo, de una forma celestial, volvia a nacer, y ahora seria mas fuerte.

Terry Grandchester tenia una nueva vida y la disfrutaria al maximo con todos los que amaba.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ho-holaaaa! Aqui traje el penultimo capitulo, ya finalizandoooo! T.T las extrañareee! El siguiente es el epilogo! Buaaaahhhh! En serio! Sandy! En el epilogo si colocare la conversacion "Terry and me" te lo prometo, gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo.<strong>

**Reviews please?**


	50. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO.**

* * *

><p><strong>*aplausos* Y ahora.., vestidos de Gala, presentando final de Fic *tambores* Terrence Grandchester y la escritora asesina Mazziel Blanco<strong>

**-Terry; eso es nuevo Mazy, te dicen escritora asesina?**

**-Mazy; si Terry.., forma parte de mi record, me gusta matar personajes**

**-Terry; con tal de que no me mates a mi**

**-Mazy; de hecho, la proxima historia vas a estar muerto *Cara de sorpresa del publico***

**-Terry; O.o bien.., eeemmm, cambiando el mortal tema, este es el fic mas largo que has hecho..**

**-Mazy; lo se Terry querido, pero dime tu, a poco no valio la pena**

**-Terry; pues si, porque aqui leyendo los Reviews provocaste muchas lagrimas y que claro, mas de una seguidora te mandara amenazas de muerte..**

**-Publico; jajajajajajajaja LOL**

**-Mazy; bueno.., trajeron sus pañuelos? Porque yo traje los mios, Terry, has los honores.**

**-Terry; es un placer, bueno este capitulo se inspiro tambien en una cancion pero de Jason Walker, una que todas ya conocen "**Hope You Found It Now**" disfrutenlo, fue un placer para todas haberlas visto leer, y ahora si! Disfruten el ultimo capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong> EPILOGO.<strong>

La vida nos trae distintos cambios, algunos son externos, otros internos, pero seguimos siendo los mismos a pesar de todo, y bueno, los años sacaban lo mejor de las personas, algunas adquieren actitudes un tanto sutiles.., pero obviamente algunos no cambian para nada.

Nueva York crecia a un avance increible, las calles estaban mas transitadas que nunca, cada vez mas se construian mas rascacielos, la tecnologia iba en avance, y una vieja epoca moria para dar paso a otra, en donde el hombre tomaba el destino en sus manos. Aunque no todos lo veian asi, aprovechaban el tiempo al maximo, querian disfrutar su vida a lo mas grande y el destino era solo una frase insignificante, el destino no esta escrito, uno mismo lo crea con sus propias manos.

Isabella Grandchester aun estaba bajo las sabanas, habia estudiado hasta tarde y claro.., escuchando la ceremonia de los Oscares por la radio, la alarma de su reloj despertador sono estruendosamente, levantandola bruscamente, sus rizos castaños cayeron por su rostro, tapandole la vision, pero no era necesario ser un genio para saber que iba tarde.

-..maldicion! Papá va a matarme! -se levanto bruscamente, parecia una loca frenetica, se recogio el cabello y corrio a bañarse y a cepillarse los dientes, sentia que iba a morir, y de paso el telefono de la casa repicaba y repicaba, estaba sola en casa.

Se vistio con gran agilidad y metio sus libros y el resto de sus cosas en su mochila, salio a la cocina para desayunar algo, al entrar a la cocina encontro un par de notas pegadas al refrigerador, una azul y otra gris, eran sus marcas personales. Agarro la azul para leerla.

**_Pequeña pecosa, hemos salido temprano, trabajare en el teatro hasta la tarde para arreglarnos, cualquier cosa llamame y portate bien._**

**_Te quiere, Terry._**

**_PDT. Te arreglas y te pones hermosa para esta noche mi amor._**

-..uuuuffff! Ya me crei muerta -exclamo, abrio el refrigerador y saco un envase con leche, cerro la puerta y tomo la nota de color gris para leerla, sonrio con gusto.

**_Pequeña pecosa, te vere en el hospital, no creas que por ser tu amiga no te voy a hacer sufrir como al resto de los estudiantes jajajajaja.., mentira, espero que hayas estudiado mucho, nos vemos._**

**_Te quiere, Leah._**

**_PDT. Te toco el paciente de la cama 10._**

Que sorpresa, los seres que mas queria no estaban enojados con ella, eso era bueno, estuviese en otra situacion y la historia seria diferente, quizas tendria un regaño monumental, doblo el par de notas y las metio en su bolsa, se sento a desayunar en la mesa de la cocina con la radio encendida, una fresca mañana de primavera del año 1941, siete años habian pasado, y las cosas era de maravilla para Bella y su familia, se podria decir que eran los mas felices de toda Norteamerica.

Muchas cosas cambiaron dentro de ella, promesas, decepciones y un corazon que latia salvaje, y con fuerza, alguien mas habitaba dentro de ella, vivia para dos. Al terminar de desayunar dejo su trasto en el fregadero para ir a darle los ultimos toques a su rostro palido, un poco de color a sus mejillas, ahora sus pecas se habian multiplicado, era una coleccionista de pecas.

El telefono de la cocina volvia a sonar, fue a contestarlo con picardia..

-..Ho-hola, habla Bella Grandchester, digame, con quien desea hablar?

_-pues contigo tonta Belly Bells!_

-Uuuuggghhh te despertaste con el pie izquierdo no es asi Cassie Cass?

_-callateeee! Estoy en grandes problemas con tu papá! Primero me gritara, me insultara, me descuartizara, lanzara mis restos al fuego y bailara macarena en ellos!_

-jajajajaja, de nuevo te quedaste dormida no? Jajajajaja no, no es tan cruel como crees, bueno, con sus actores

_-fuera del teatro soy la mejor amiga de su hija, dentro soy una esclava actriz protagonica..., maldicion estoy muerta.._

-hey, hey no estes estresada, solo llega como si nada, que el no te va a decir nada!

_-mas te vale_

-oye te vienes a arreglar a mi casa? Tienes que lucir despampanante "Jane Eyre"

_-uuuffff! Pues me vas a tener que ayudar en esto si yo quieres que te ayude con ya saber quien..._

-hey, cierra boca con eso

_-bueno.., ya lo sabes, nos vemos esta noche Bella_

-okey Cassie -colgo la bocina con nerviosismo, ese dia Terry tenia una presentacion, pero tenia como debut protagonico nada mas y nada menos que a Cassandra Farrow, la pequeña pelirroja ya era toda una mujer que se traslado de Chicago a Nueva York para cazar sus sueños, su familia estaba muy orgullosa de ella, iniciando con papeles simples que poco a poco la hicieron subir peldaños y estar alli. Pero no era solo por eso que Bella estaba nerviosa, habia algo mas, y Cassie la iba a ayudar con ello.

Fue a buscar su abrigo para irse a sus clases, pero antes hizo su ritual personal.

-..bien mamá! Hoy sera un gran dia, Cassie se estrena como protagonista de una de las obras de papá, Robert tiene razon, el tiene talento como director -explico mirando unas fotografias acomodadas en la chimenea de la residencia, con los años las fotos se fueron acumulando de momentos preciosos -bien.., hoy tengo examen y Leah me querra matar, aunque conociendola solo me regañara, asi que..., deseame exito!

Se apresuro a salir, colocandose su vieja boina, tenia la suerte de ser una de las pocas chicas en Broadway con su propio auto, y eso le permitia ir a todos lados y llegar temprano, aunque ese dia era una excepcion.

-..no se te ocurra nada estupido Leah Michelle!

-descuida, sere un angel Terrence Greum..!

-Mmmm, te conozco preciosa

-ya vete al teatro! No se suponia que tienes ensayo!

-si, pero, quisiera pasar un rato mas con mi esposa, porque si mal no recuerdo exactamente que hoy! hace cinco años me aceptaste..

-si, despues que te tire la puerta en la cara si mal no recuerdo..

-oh si, tienes razon, la cita en la que te deje embarcada.., me senti mal por eso

-recuerdo que enviaste a Bella para alegrarme.., jajaja, una adolescente que va a abogar por el rebelde de su padre!

-ya te he dicho que lo siento..

-no me digas...?

-y se como compensarte -el actor se acerca a la rubia coquetamente, pero Leah sabia que era lo que iba a hacer, lo alejo con su dedo pulgar en su pecho.

-..conmigo no funciona eso arrogante caballero ingles..

-con Candy funcionaba..

-pues lo lamento, pero su señora y yo somos grandes amigas y me advirtio que usted era un pedante..

-golpe bajo madame..

-jajajajaja, ya en serio amor tengo que trabajar y ademas tu hija llegara en cualquier momento

-y tengo que pedirle permiso para hacerte bromas?

-nop! Ella es mi aliada, ya ahora si! Tienes cinco minutos para tomar tu auto e irte al teatro, Claise debe estar esperandote.

-si, si, si, porque tenias que ser tan controladora?

-no lo soy -le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua -anda..., todo saldra bien

-tu crees?

-si..., solo un ultimo ensayo y listo, Robert te dijo que si necesitabas ayuda lo contactaras

-no quisiera molestarlo, pensara que soy un inutil

-un inutil? JA! Perdon, fuiste su mejor actor por muchos años y tienes la mano de un verdadero director, podras con eso y mas.

-bien.., gracias por confiar en mi preciosa

-vete ya Grandchester..!

-uno solo..

-no..

-por favor, un beso de buena suerte y listo!

-esta bien.., solo uno -ella se acerco a Terry para besarlo, pero el actor era un bribom, se aferro con ternura al beso, se separaron y ella le dio un golpe en el brazo

-auch! Porque hiciste eso? Se supone que soy tu esposo encantador

-encantador o no te puedo pegar!

-bien.., me voy hermosa, te quiero

-y yo a usted señor.

Quien iba a creer que despues de todo Terry y Leah eran el uno para el otro, aunque eran una pareja un tanto dispareja, aunque lo importante es que ambos se amaban, y claro tenian en comun a Bella, la rubia y la castaña eran las mejores amigas, eso era mas que suficiente para el actor, que alguien quisiese a su hija.

Se subio al coche con alegria, desvio su mirada azul a Leah, quien ingresaba de nuevo a su area de trabajo, pero antes ella le guiño un ojo en señal de complicidad, ella era su pareja, su mejor amiga, todo, pero aun asi no reemplazaba a su verdadero amor. En cambio ayudaba a que su memoria viviese.

Los tres habian conformado algo que anhelaban con el alma, una familia amorosa, que se regocijaba en todo momento, en las buenas, en las malas. Si Terry hubiese muerto todo seria diferente, pero no fue asi, se salvo y acepto el amor que merecia por parte de Leah y Bella. El actor fue al teatro a continuar con su nueva labor, Robert le habia dado una oportunidad para lanzarse como director, su reemplazo, decia que ya estaba muy viejo y queria vivir sus años dorados con su esposa Eleonore, cosa que a Terry no le molestaba, su madre era muy feliz con el, y era lo importante.

-..hey! Hey tu organizate muchachito, no tenemos todo el dia! -peleaba Karen en el escenario con los nuevos actores, era la mano derecha de Terry en Standfort, el duo dinamico de Robert Hathaway arrasaba en Broadway.

-..hola! Siento haber llegado tarde

-..tienes mucho que explicar Cassie Farrow! -regaño la pelirroja a la chica, quien en seguida supo que estaba en problemas -tienes suerte de que Terry no halla llegado

-fiiuuuu! Que suerte

-ni tanto jovencita, ve a calentar!

-descuida.., estoy bien -se estiro y fue directo a ensayar, era muy activa, una digna pupila del gran Terry Grandchester -y donde esta el?

-ni idea.., aunque puedo jurar que esta con alguien..!

-Mmmmjjjjjjmmm, creo que me ahorro mis comentarios -exclamo la chica, recogiendo sus hebras de cabello rojizas, concentrandose en sus asuntos.

Como a los treinta minutos es que el ingles se aparece hiperventilando, todos se quedan viendolo, su colega lo mira con falso enojo.

-..hey tu! Que horas son estas de llegar? No puedo controlar a estos vagos yo sola!

-lo siento me detuvo el trafico en la 62

-Pppfff, puedes hacer una mejor excusa que esa Grandchester...

-si claro, esa es mejor que las de Albert cuando no quiere cuidar a los niños

-hey! Hey! Pero mis niños son unos angelitos

-see claro, sobre todo el pequeño de pelo rojo

-son unos angelitos Grandchester..

-si, ya lo creo jajajajaja

-dime, ya Robert ha hablado contigo acerca de.., tu sabes entregarte por completo la directiva?

-si, ya me lo dijo, y sabes que..., aceptare

-en serio?! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! -grito la mujer con alegria, abrazo al castaño y empezo a brincar -whao, whao pues claro que debes aceptar! Ademas te lo mereces, que han dicho Leah y Bella?!

-ambas quieren que lo hagan

-es que debes hacerlo! Terrence Grandchester.., director! Suena bien no crees, Candy se habria de sentir muy orgullosa de ti!

-y lo esta Claise..., ella lo esta.

-como lo sabes? -pregunto sonriendole

-mi corazon late salvaje.., y se que es ella diciendome que esta feliz -explico con alegria.

Habia muchas cosas que Terry aun guardaba en su memoria, recuerdos especiales que eran como un tesoro, los valoraba como nada, el habia madurado con las experiencias, triunfando los mejores años de su vida gracias a ella, quien siempre confio en el, y el dedicaba sus esfuerzos a ella. Ese momento que se vio en la vida y la muerte y volvio a ver a su amada pecosa se dio cuenta de detalles muy grandes, no podia culpar a nadie por lo que le habia pasado, debia aprender a amar la vida y que el debia darse una oportunidad, tenia mucho amor para dar.., y recibir.

Era feliz, tenia una familia a la que amaba y defendia con todo y contra todo, su vida era perfecta, vivia el presente para disfrutar su futuro pero sin olvidar el pasado, a veces se preguntaba como es que habia sido tan fuerte, la tempestad no lo derribo, estuvo de pie en cada momento, por ellas.

-..vaya, a alguien se le pegaron las sabanas? -pregunto Leah en son de broma a Bella, se dio cuenta que la ojiverde llego disimuladamente y fue directo a hacer sus historias, pero la rubia la descubrio.

-lo siento mamá 2 -era su propia manera de llamarle a Leah, ella era mas que su aliada, su mejor amiga.., se volvio como una madre, una segunda madre que la entendia y la amaba -pero al fin termine toda una anamnesis!

-ya lo creo preciosa.., whao! Seras una excelente medico

-gracias

-bien.., si tu quieres, claro puedes subir conmigo a quirofano

-lo dices en serio?

-claro que si Bella.., cuando te he fallado?

-nunca! Nunca Leah y se que jamas lo harias

-tranquilizate amor, actuas como si te fuese a sentenciar a muerte..

-lo siento! Es que.., esto no me lo esperaba, no estas teniendo preferencia entre los otros estudiantes y yo, verdad?

-Mmm, desearia porque te quiero y porque sobresales entre el grupo pero entonces no tendria etica si prefiero a mi hijastra, verdad? -Bella asintio con la cabeza -pero aun asi podemos hacer cosas juntas mientras no halla clases

-si! Cuando iremos a la morgue?

-ansiosa como siempre Grandchester jajajajaja

-tu misma lo dijiste mamá 2..., Grandchester, esta en mis venas ser ansiosa

-y hablando de ansias..., se lo diras esta noche?

-..si.., pero estoy muy nerviosa! Crees que a papá...

-el siempre aceptara tus decisiones Bella, decidas lo que decidas el aceptara, y sabes que.. Estoy segura de que tu madre acepto

-yo tambien lo creo -dijo alzando su mirada al cielo, se sintio ansiosa, sus veinte años de vida estaban llenos de experiencias, y estas iban a multiplicarse como la arena del mar. Nadie sabe que le espera a uno en el futuro, solo sabemos a donde vamos con nuestras decisiones, y que esas nos acompañaran por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Y esas mismas decisiones influyeron de manera positiva en muchas personas, y la primera fue Richard Grandchester, dejo Londres y entrego el ducado, todo para iniciar de cero, no podia enmendar los graves errores de su pasado, pero podia elegir que queria para su futuro, queria lo mejor para su hijo y sus nietos, por Zack y por Bella, por Eleonore.., ella fue capaz de perdonarlo y hacerse aunque sea su amigo, obteniendo asi su final feliz, con su familia, pasaria su vejez en paz.

El dia era veloz, y como todas las tardes llegaban temprano a casa, pero ese dia debian arreglarse para la presentacion, Leah por suerte tenia la noche libre y podia ayudar a Terry y a Bella a arreglarses, aunque Bella prometio a Cassie ayudarla a verse como lo que era, una estrella. Si querian presion nada como una noche como esa!

-..con un demonio Isabella Candice Grandchester baja en este instante – gritaba Cassie desde la sala de la casa de la castaña

-un momento Cassie Cass, me estoy arreglando el cabello –se asomo Bella con un cepillo en la mano –recuerda que hoy me estreno con tu papá, no quiero llegar tarde en mi primera presentación como la nueva estrella en las tablas de Broadway

–si no te esperas te mandare yo misma al hospital para ser yo misma la que te atienda, entendiste Cassandra! –amenazo Bella en son de broma en ese momento entran Annie y Archie con el pequeño Ethan, el cual tenia siete años, era el vivo ejemplo de los Cornwell

-Ethan no corras o tu tío Terry me matara si le rompes algo! –le reprendió Archie al pequeño

-papi.., el tío Terry no me hará nada, porque soy su sobrino consentido – decía el pequeño cuando detrás de este se escucho una voz

-perdóname Ethan, pero ese puesto es mío, ya que yo soy el sobrino preferido –a Cassie casi le da un infarto cuando ve al apuesto joven de cabello castaño y ojos marrones

-Zack! –grito esta abalanzándose al cuello del joven ingles, el cual la carga haciéndola girar en el aire, en ese instante Bella baja y grita de emoción al ver a su querido primo

-hey ladies! I fucking back! -dijo con la tipica ironia inglesa y su humor negro

-Zackary Grandchester ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Exclamo Bella al ver a su primo con una gran sonrisa

-uuummm, no lo se, ver a mi tío y prima arrogante y a mi dulce y hermosa novia – exclamo dándole un tierno beso a Cassie en los labios

- oh! Que tiernos, mi mejor amiga y casi hermana con mi empalagoso primo ingles

-no hables asi de mi, además recuerda que por tus venas tambien corre sangre inglesa – se quejo el castaño - por cierto ya esta aquí, solo falta que Terry baje hasta aquí

-esta afuera? –pregunto Bella con una sonrisa en los labios, y el par de jovenes asintieron, esos tres ocultaban algo que seria revelado esa noche

-si, solo llama al amargado del tío Terry, antes de que me arrepienta y decida ser el Duque de Grandchester – agrego Zack hasta que sintió a alguien tras el

-mas o menos para que me querías Zackary Grandchester? – Zack se volteo mordiéndose el labio inferior al igual que Bella, definitivamente era ya un carácter hereditario morderse el labio inferior

-bueno…., quiero hacer un pequeño anuncio –en ese momento llegaron Albert y Karen con sus hijos, Rosemary y Anthony, obviamente Albert y Karen no perdieron el tiempo para nada, apenas se casaron ya venia en camino Rose

-..señor Andley! Que bueno que hallan llegado! -aplaudio Cassie con alegria al ver a la familia Andley Claise entrar

-hola familia, como están todos aquí? –pregunto Karen risueña

-demasiado bien "abuela Karen" Cómo están los mini - tíos mas bellos del mundo? –exclamo Bella a los niños, los cuales amaban a su sobrina grandota, a Karen le hacia rabiar que le dijesen abuela, pero que se le iba a hacer, los niños adoraban ser los "mini tíos" de una joven de veinte años, Albert abrazo a Bella y empezó a adularlas a ella y a Cassie por lo hermosas que se veían esa noche, la puerta sonó de nuevo

-otra vez ¿es que acaso la familia creció tanto así en siete años? –farfullo Archie

-aunque no lo creas si, y va en aumento –agrego Terry quien abre la puerta dejando entrar así a Neil del brazo de Patty, de la mano de esta estaba su hijo Stear y en los brazos de Neil a su hija de menos de tres semanas de nacido Avery. Los Andley estaban en su mejor época, a pesar de las epocas dificiles que afrontaba, se respiraba felicidad y armonía entre ellos

-y bien Zack ¿Cuál es el dichoso anuncio que nos quieres dar?

-bien Terry, iré al grano, mejor dicho iremos –dijo el joven tomado de la mano de Cassie –mi Cassie Cass y yo nos vamos a casar! -los gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar, todos empezaron a abrazar y felicitar a la pareja en un instante hasta que Zack silbo fuertemente, todos se quedaron en silencio

-aunh no me la creo, Zack y Cassie Grandchester, esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad – mascullo Archie muerto de la risa

-y aun las sorpresas no terminan familia, tío Terry no te muevas de aquí ok – Terry no entendió nada de lo que le dijo el chico

-Albert ¿Qué crees que trame este muchachito? –le dijo el castaño a Albert que negó cualquier cosa, pero su sonrisa gritaba que algo ocultaba, en ese instante entra Zack junto con un muchacho de cabellos rubios cortos y ojos azules y este se paro delante de Terry, Bella se coloco al lado de el tomándolo de la mano dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, por un momento el castaño creyó que era un amigo de los chicos, pero la bomba que le iban a soltar seria tan fuerte que destruiría Nueva York de una sola vez

-..papá…, tu lo has de recordar.., el es Nicholas Riccis, el hermano de Arya, los niños del hogar de Ponny

-si.., si lo recuerdo.., y muy bien -el queria saber que rayos hacia ese muchachito alli y de paso tomandole la mano a su princesa

-bueno el punto es..., papá, Leah, abuelo Albert….., familia, quiero presentárselos a todos como mi novio oficial –todo ocurrio en camara lenta, la presión de Terry estaba empezando a aumentar súbitamente, ese extraño que acababa de entrar a su casa era el novio de su hija! La bilis se le agito al castaño por un momento, se mantuvo en calma hasta que el chico se le acerca amistosamente para estrechar la mano del actor y proximo director Terry Grandchester.

-es un placer Sr. Grandchester, no sabe cuanto desee verlo y que.., claro decirle que mis intensiones con Bella son las mas serias! – articulo el joven con el corazón latiendo lo mas rápido que daba, lo siguiente nadie lo vio venir

-es un honor.., bienvenido a la familia Grandchester! –Terry con una sonrisa en los labios abrazo al joven, y se le acerco a su oído para susurrarle algo - _si te atreves a tan solo hacer llorar a mi princesa, tan solo una lagrima, por la memoria de mi esposa y por mi vida te juro que te voy a perseguir hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario y voy a triturarte parte por parte__ o prefieres sufrir dejandote sin descendencia eh?_

Ya el pobre se habia puesto palido, nego con la cabeza, no queria ningun problema con Terry, quien seria el suegro del infierno.

-..estas advertido! -Terry dejo de abrazarlo y le enseño una sonrisa falsa al chico, el cual se quedo perplejo ante la advertencia del castaño, lo que tendria que pasar con tal de estar con Bella -hija.., solo te digo que..

-papá descuida! Se defenderme sola y tu sabes que tengo un buen derechazo que nadie resiste! Jajajaja -todos empezaron a reir animosamente, el rubio la ve sonriente pero sin borrarse en susto de la cara -oigan y la abuela? Robert? El abuelo y Beatrice?

-el abuelo pasaria por Eleonore y Robert y claro, habra que ver si mi madre logra terminar en la radio temprano, quiere ver a mi Cassie Cass destacarse

-vaya, la ex -duquesa le va muy bien en asuntos de comunicacion -pregunto Karen cargando al pequeño e inquieto Anthony, digno hijo de Albert pero con el sello personal de Karen, ese inconfundible cabello rojo.

-.y su voz es la de toda una profesional -adulo Albert

-pues si, creo que ese si era su talento, oigan quieren ver un nuevo truco que aprendi? Es el que hare mañana en la noche! Houddini, llego Zack Grandchester para imponer su imperio -exclamo con sonrisa de autosatisfaccion, saco un reloj de bolsillo y una botella vacia que solo el sabia de donde la habia sacado -ven el reloj y la botella y ahora...

Nadie sabe como lo hizo, solo se escucho un golpe seco y el reloj estaba dentro de la botella, se la entrego a Terry quien estaba anonadado, no creia en trucos de magia, pero eso era sorprendente

-..whao sobrino.., esto es.., vaya no creo!

-pues deberias creerme.., por cierto te falta un anillo Terry..

-que?

-si, el que dice Candice -el castaño se miro y efectivamente, estaba sin su anillo, uno que nunca se quitaba,

-donde esta Zack? -pregunto Bella sorprendida

-no lo se.., revisen los dedos de Leah

-porque los mios -alzo sus manos y coincidencia.., un segundo anillo habia en su dedo anular, encima de su propio anillo de bodas, todos aplaudieron por los trucos de Zack

-..vaya jovencito..., eres.., eres..., Dynamo! -exploto Patty diciendo con alegria, Zack analizo y eso en Inglaterra era el significado para grandioso y dinamico, le gusto eso mucho

-si.., me encanta!

-oye Zack tambien queremos un truco! -expuso la pequeña Rose con alegria

-yo tambien, yo tambien! -repitio Ethan

-y yo.. -agrego Stear, todos los niños querian hacer trucos con Zack y el no se iba a negar

-bueno.., si la familia quiere hacerlo conmigo..

-niños despues del espectaculo -regaño Karen con falsa molestia, pero esas caritas de perrito bien ensayadas eran inevitables -aaawww! Zack, en el camino quisieras no se.., hacer humo con las manos?

-o contarles mis nuevos chistes!

-si! Pero tenemos que salir familiaaa! -expuso Terry con alegria contagiosa

-esperenme! Debo ir por mi bolso!

-oohh Leah! -se quejo Karen con falsa molestia

-solo un momento... Vente conmigo, cariño- le dijo a Terry, el actor se encogio de hombros ante todos y se fue detras de su esposa.

-..vaya, vaya..., creo que llegaremos tarde

-Neal deja esos pensamientos locos

-yo no digo nada que no sea verdad Patty, seguro que andan en la caceria del niño

-ooohh no! Soy testigo de que ninguno quiere un compromiso que requiera pañales! -expuso Bella con burla

-porque aun lidian con una bebe amiga!

-yo una bebe?! Mira quien habla Cassie Farrow

-pero al menos mis padres no me dicen bebe..

-genial! Esto es la guerra -habla Archie disfrutando del buen ambiente antes de irse todos al teatro

Ya en la habitacion la rubia se colocaba sus viejos y queridos aretes de diamantes, los cuales combinaban con sus ojos grises, el color de la lluvia, Terry se acerco y la abrazo por detras.

-..en que piensas?

-en que la familia esta loca..

-de hecho todos estamos locos.., pero somos felices

-si.., y conozco al dueño del manicomio

-en serio? Ven y miralo entonces.. Jajaaja

-no! No Terry deja el escandalo pensaran que hacemos otra cosa

-Pppfff! Tu misma lo dijiste, son unos locos que por cierto tienen una mente a la que hay que temerles -el se quedo mirandola por unos segundos, en especial sus dedos, no sabia que clase de truco habia hecho Zack pero le gusto mucho -tienes que devolverme mi anillo

-pues claro, no quiero tener problemas con Candy... -expreso quitandose el anillo y poniendoselo a Terry, lo bueno que tenian ambos era que confiaban el uno del otro, el jamas le oculto a Leah que aun amaba a Candy, que a pesar de estar con ella nunca la olvidaria y era por un detalle sencillo.., ambas tenian el mismo corazon, la misma esencia, la misma voluntad, cosa que es inolvidable.

El levanto la cabeza, poniéndola a la altura de la suya, mirando fijamente esos ojos grisáceos, tan expresivos y tiernos a la vez, mientras danzaban lentamente al ritmo de los latidos de su corazon.

-sabes una cosa?- ella negó con la cabeza

-no lo se.., dimelo tu

-te equivocaste de especialidad -Leah lo miro extrañada, esperando una explicación logica para que el llegara a decirle eso

-si..? -afirmo con una pequeña sonrisa

-deberías haber sido cardiologa

-jajajajaja y eso, porque? -interrogo, dejando su mano en la mejilla de Terry, quien miro a la mujer que tenía delante; a su amiga, su compañera,

-porque conseguiste sanar un corazón hecho añicos... y eso no lo hace todo el mundo -ella desvio su mirada de la suya, ruborizándose, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, sintiendo el calor que emanaba su sonrojo -porque curaste mi corazón- termino de decirle, para después besarla de nuevo, esta vez en los labios, beso que ella correspondió, despacio y suavemente -Te amo- sus ojos brillaban, intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Terry…., a quien tu amas mas que nada en el mundo es a Candy, tu solo abriste tu corazón para volver a amar, no solo por ella, sino por Bella tambien, solo mírala, es una joven de veinte años, hermosa, exitosa y eso es por ti –Leah acaricio suavemente las mejillas del castaño -sin ti, Bella ni siquiera estaría viva –el castaño recordó el hermoso acto que hizo por ella, recibió una bala por ella, si por el fuese recibiría mil.

-..mi Bella.., mi Isabella..

-exacto, ella es tuya y de Candy nunca lo olvides, asi tenga mil pretendientes tu sabes que es tuya y que nadie te la quitara..

-asi es... -no pudo evitar llorar delante de la rubia quien lo abrazo con fuerza -gracias por estar conmigo Leah, gracias...

-aun tienes esa esperanza.., verdad?

-asi es.., y cada dia que pasa la tengo mas firme.. -miro al cielo nocturno, admirando cada estrella, cada minima luz que flotaba -alguien nos espera en algun lugar..., esperando ese dia en que podamos volver a estar juntos.

-pues creelo firmemente..., siempre, Candy te va a esperar.

Y esa era la fe de Terry, una fe perdida a la que logro aferrarse y con la que vivia todos los dias.

-..sabes, vamonos.., nos estan esperando.

-asi es -ambos se tomaron de las manos y salieron del cuarto para ver el espectaculo que tenian los jovenes frente a ellos -Isabella a 20 centimetros! -regaño Terry al verla muy pegada de su novio, obvio este vio a Bella con espanto

-lo siento papá! -expuso ella mordiendose el labio, Terry camino y abrazo a su querida hija con fuerza y le dio un beso en la frente

-no te disculpes..., no importa las decisiones que tomes, yo siempre estare contigo

-entonces...

-que pasa Bella?

-estas dispuesto a ir al hogar de Ponny conmigo y no lo se.., quizas a..., Escocia?

-pequeña pecosa.., en cualquier momento armamos maletas y nos largamos! -exclamo abrazandola de nuevo -pero ahora.., debemos irnos todos

-ya era hora..

-si que bueno..

-niños al auto.

-dense prisa familia..

-..esperenme voy a hacer algo! -grito Bella corriendo a traves de la casa, Terry y Leah decidieron esperarla, ella corto un par de Dulce Candy para adornar la chimenea con la fotografias en ella, en especial el cuadro que Albert le regalo cuando cumplio catorce, ese en el que estaban muy bien pintados ella, Terry y Candy, como la amorosa familia que eran -ahora si.., estoy lista

Terry tomo la mano de su hija con fuerza, igual que el primer dia, y sus ojos verdes irradiaban aquel brillo especial y daban un fulgor de esperanza, Terry la miraba con amor, aunque sus ojos azules se habian desviados en las fotos, sus eternas imagenes eran el recuerdo de un amor que lo acompañaban todos los dias, siendo la alegria de su familia, era eterno, nada lo mancillaba, ni el odio ni la muerte pudo separarlo completamente de la persona que le enseño que era el amor, Candy lo acompañaria por siempre y el aguardaria su reencuentro.

En la vida, cada historia tiene un final, pero en la realidad es que cada final tiene un comienzo.

** -.-.-.-.-.-. FIN.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p><strong> Hola! Aqui el ultimo capitulo de la historia, y puedo decirles que yo tambien llore, porque en verdad pega en el alma, pero no olviden sonreir lindas.., gracias por haber seguido esta historia cada semana, por compartir risas y lagrimas, cada una de ustedes es especial.., nos estamos leyendo en otros fics, estos si tienen algo de risas para enjuagar lagrimas, no dejen de leer "The Lying Game" para reirse un poco.<strong>

**Dios las bendiga a todas, nos estamos leyendo...**


End file.
